Hellbreaker
by IAmMattis
Summary: Jack Cahill, a hunter with a dark past helps Sam and Dean stop the Apocalypse, corrupted Castiel, Leviathan and other things. So sit back and enjoy the ride as he makes new friends and falls in love with someone unexpected. Starts in season 5, follows 6, 7 and 8. Ellen/OC
1. First Impression

**AN: I do not own Supernatural Characters expect my OC's they belong to Eric Kirkpe **

**The HellBreaker**

**Chapter 1**

**First impression**

_C'mon Jericho,_

_You know I got ya, yeah_

_Break the walls down_

_Break down the walls_

_For those about to rock_

_What you want?_

_Baby you know you're Judas_

_And I m your priest,_

_Baby what I've got is not from the least._

_Bring it from the stage in the rage of the beast,_

_Step in the arena and_

_Break the walls down_

_Step in the arena and_

_Break the walls down_

_I'm awaken from a deep sleep,_

_You're all weak,_

_You're livin in the agony of defeat,_

_I am the master of your whole heap,_

_And I am the pack that flock you like sheep,_

_Step into the town and break the walls down_

_You're heartbeat is the only sound._

_Step into the light and then you'll know_

_You were stooped and dropped by the walls of Jericho_

**Break Down the Walls by Jim Johnston and Adam Morenoff**

* * *

While listening to Break The Walls Down Jack Cahill in a leather jacket, denim jeans, sneakers, a black Fozzy t-shirt and had a short blondish haircut, drove in his classic Mustang fast track to Regent Inn Motel. Bobby Singer called him couple days ago. He and Bobby are old friends, meet during a hunt in Omaha 2001, they were hunting a succubus, Bobby saved his ass after Jack made a dumb decision to go after himself. He chuckled when Bobby called him an idijt.

When he parked outside of the motel Bobby and some hunters, he got a bad feeling. He sniffed and sighed. Sulphur, demons are here.

He pulled out his gun and cocked it and went to the motel room door where he hears a conversation behind the door.

"Try again. Go back further." A female voice said, Jack guessed that's demon possessing a woman.

"Meg?" a man said, knowing the demon personally.

"Hi. These are the days of miracle and wonder, Dean. Our father's among us. You know we're all dreaming again for the first time since we were human? It's heaven on earth. Or hell. We really owe your brother a fruit basket."

"My god, you like the sound of your own voice." Dean said sarcastically. Jack smirks at that.

"But you, on the other hand, you're the only bump in the road. So every demon—every single one—is just dying for a piece of you." Meg said.

"Get in line." Dean stated.

"Oh, I'm in the front of the line, baby. Let's ride." Meg said and Jack heard some kissing. He made a disgusted face. Kissing a demon is not pretty.

"What is that, peanut butter?" Dean asked

"You know, your surrogate daddy's still awake screaming in there. And I want him to know how it feels slicing the life out of you." Meg said. Jack's eyes widened at that. Bobby's possessed. Demon scum.

"Bobby!" Dean shouted. Jack had enough. He busted through door and aims at Meg.

"Who the hell are you?" Meg asked

"I'm your prom date, you ugly demon bitch." Jack replied as he was about to pull the trigger but one of her demon goons attacked him and pinned him down to the floor dropping the gun on the floor.

"Did you really think it was going to be easy?" Meg said confident thinking what an idiot he is.  
To her surprise he chuckled darkly

"Actually, I was hoping you would say that." Jack then snapped the demon goon's neck with ease. As the smoke descended from the body, Jack got up and in a flash he was in front of Meg with a look of shock

"My turn." Jack whispered as he head-butted her in the face, causing her nose to bleed.

"You really picked a wrong day to mess with him, Meg." Dean said who looked grateful by the new guy to save the day. Normally anyone doesn't intimate Meg and that's saying something about him.

"Now!" Meg yelled in desperation as Bobby stabbed himself in the stomach

"Bobby! No!" Dean and Jack said in unison as a tall man enters the motel room.

"No!" he said as he looked at Bobby bleeding from his stomach

"Heya, Sammy. You miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you." Meg greeted

"Meg?" Sam said in shock.

Meg grinned as another demon attacked him but Jack went to Sam's aid and tackled demon. Sam nodded in thanks for that. Dean tossed Jack a knife and stabs the demon in the chest on the ground killing him. As he was about to kill Meg, She screams as smoke comes out of her mouth and she collapsed. Jack checked for a pulse and there were none, he sighed.

"Dean, We got to get Bobby to a hospital now." Sam said

"I know." Dean turned to Jack "By the way didn't catch your name."

"Jack Cahill, an old friend of Bobby's, you two must be Dean and Sam Winchester, right?" Jack said.

Yeah, that's us." Dean confirmed

"Thanks for the help." Sam said

"Any friend of Bobby's is a friend of mine, Sammy." Jack said as he helped the Winchester boys to carry bobby to the impala.

"It's Sam."

"Oops." Jack said ironically which earned a Bitch face from Sam. Dean smirks at that as he and Sam got in to the car and drove fast as they could with Jack tailing in his classic Mustang.

"Talk about making a first impression." Sam said as he tended Bobby at the backseat

"No kidding, Sam."

"Why hadn't Bobby mention of him?"

I'm sure he had a reason. Right now we have to get Bobby to a hospital. Keep pressure on the wound."  
Sam did so as he was told. They would go to ask Jack questions later.

Next the day at the hospital Jack arrived and he went to the reception.

"Hey is it visting hours now?"

"Of course, are you a family member?" the nurse asked

"Yeah, I'm here to visit my uncle Bobby Singer. Is he around?"

"He is in room 401 two floors up."

"Thanks" he said as he went to see Bobby. When he got there, a doctor flees from the room.

"I'll use my game leg and kick your friggin' ass! Yeah, you better run!" Bobby yelled. Typical Bobby, Jack thought as he entered the room with Bobby in his bed while Sam and Dean stood by the window.

"Hey guys. I take it was bad news?" Jack asked

"Hmm, the doctor said that I couldn't walk. Can you believe that yahoo?" Bobby said

"Screw him. You'll be fine." Dean reassured Bobby or at least tried to.

"So, let me ask the million-dollar question. What do we do now?" Sam asked

"Well... We save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned." Bobby answered bitterly

"What if we win?" Dean said as they looked at him confused "I'm serious. I mean, screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. Hell, they want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it. We take 'em all on. We kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to. But we do it our own damn selves."

"And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?" Bobby asks

"I got no idea. But what I do have is a GED and a give-'em-hell attitude, and I'll figure it out."

"You know I'm in. Bobby filled me in on the blanks, so if they want a war, then I'll say bring it on." Jack stated

"See what I mean, Bobby? He knows me so well already." Dean smirked

"You two are nine kinds of crazy, boys." Bobby said

"It's been said." Dean said as he patted on Bobby's shoulder

"Listen, you stay on the mend. We'll see you in a bit."

"Wait! Dean, haven't you promised that we would like to know a bit about Jack and how does he know Bobby?" Sam asked

"Should I? I mean, I have done some things that I'm not proud of." Jack said nervously

"Trust me, we all have our skeletons in our closets."

"Suit yourself." Jack sighed

"I'm a second generation hunter, my parents were hunters when they met in 71. Dad served in Nam. The marines. Mom was a receptionist. They got married two years later and got me in 74. My first hunt was a vampire's nest in Austin, Texas. To this day, My dad would say that I was a natural born hunter." He smiled at that "Anyway, it all came crashing down as my mom died in car crash 1995. I was desperate so I made a deal with a crossroads demon I got 10 years for that. Dad never forgave himself and committed suicide shortly after. I used those 10 years to kill every supernatural creature out there until the day I died 2005. I spent the next three years, getting tortured, mangled and did some of the damage myself until I was yanked out of hell."  
"What? You were yanked out of hell as well." Jack nodded.

"Huh. And here I thought I was only one. Who was it?" Dean asked

"Anna."

"Anna?" Dean and Sam asked in unison.

"Yeah, I guess you heard of her, huh?"

"That's an understatement. Tell me about how did you break that demons neck with no difficulty I mean no human could've done that?"

Jack let out another sigh; this was the hardest part for him.

"The reason why I did is because of Alistair."

Dean's face darkened at the mention of Alistair. "He did this to you?"

"Yeah, as a reminder of my time in hell, consider it as my Mr. Hyde and Dr. Jekyll personality." Jack confirmed

"Huh, that's one way to put it." Dean said

"How did you meet Bobby?" Sam asked

"Met him in Omaha when we were hunting a succubus 2001."

"Yeah, you were such an idijt when you decided to go after it yourself. I had to save your ass" Bobby said remembering it.

"for the last time, thank you for reminding me of that." Jack said sarcastically

"Whatever." Bobby rolled his eyes

"Alright, remember what I said, bobby." Dean

"Yeah, yeah. Take my mends. I heard the first time, dumbass."

"Just checking." Dean said as he heads for the door with Sam following

"Sam?" Bobby called, Sam stopped.

"I was awake. I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that...that was the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out, boy. Not ever." Bobby assures Sam and after a long pause, he then sighed

"Thanks, Bobby"

"You're welcome. I deserve a damn medal for this, but...you're welcome." And with that, Dean and Sam left.

"I gotta go, catch you later, bobby."

"Bye." Bobby said as Jack left the room. As he was about to enter his car, a voice startled him.

"So you must Jack Cahill. It's a pleasure to meet you at least." Jack turned to see a man in a suit wearing a trench coat.

"Who are you?" Jack asked

Castiel, a friend of the Winchesters."

"Angel of Thursday?" Castiel nodded and then proceeded to place a hand on Jack's chest.

He gasped as he felt pain of something carving into his ribs

"What the hell was that?"

"Enochian sigil. Angels won't find you, including Lucifer."

"Don't want that to happen. " He looked at how close Castiel was.

"Huh, personal space?"

"My apologies." Castiel said as he stepped back

"How's Anna?"

"She's fine."

"Tell her that I say hi."

"I will. But that's not why I came, I'm here to tell you that you will play a big role in the apocalypse. You will help the Winchester to stop Lucifer." He said and he disappeared

"Some angel you are." He chuckled as he got in to the car and drove back to the motel.

**Actor who plays Jack Cahill: Chris Jericho**


	2. River Pass

**Chapter 2**

**River Pass.**

Jack were in the hospital for another visit for bobby. He couldn't help but think what Castiel said yesterday. What big part will he play? But he pushed the thought aside for as he met a nurse.

"Hey, Jack." The nurse named Victoria

"Hi Victoria, how's Bobby?" Jack asked

"Moody as always, every time I tell him to do something he just growls and grunts."

He shakes his head slightly with a smile. "That's Bobby for you, stubborn as hell."

"No kidding." Victoria agreed as Jack went to visit Bobby's room.

"Hey bobby." Bobby didn't say a word as he narrowed his eyes at Jack.

"Oh, the silent treatment, eh? Fine by me. By the way, brought you some lunch. Hospital food sucks." Bobby's eyes flashed with amusement as Jack brought out some of his favourite food but still no response. So Jack decided to play Bobby's game. "Bobby, if you don't say anything, I swear to God, I will shove my boot so far up your ass that you won't be sitting in the toilet for a month." Jack stated the terms

Bobby sighed with a grin on his face. "You may gone from hell and back, but you're still the idijt I met in Omaha, you know that?"

"Indeed I am." Jack said with an amused smile. "So where's Sam and Dean?"

"They're heading out to River Pass, Colorado. Rufus called a few hours ago, said that he is in trouble. I was wondering if you could join them."

Jack shrugged

"I don't see why not. Besides they own me. Catch you later."

"And when you're at it, tell Cas once he finds God remind him to give me my legs back!" Bobby shouted as Jack left the hospital and got in his car. Next stop, River Pass.

* * *

**The Next day. **

As he parked his black mustang fast track in River Pass outside the bridge and got out of the car in his traditional outfit: a leather jacket, black shirt, denim jeans, and shoes that you could use in the fall. He brought his double-barrel shotgun and a bag with him he saw Sam and Dean were there as well. He went over there to see them while Dean carrying a bag filled with weapons.

"Hey guys over here." He shouted to them.

"Hey." Dean said in return

"Any sign of Rufus?"

"No, and don't try to call him either. No signal." Sam said,

"Damn."

"Yeah and now it seems that a half of the bridge has magically disappeared." Dean said. Jack turned to see one half is missing.

"Huh."

"Looks like we're hiking." Sam stated the obivious

"And the hits just keeps on coming" Dean said as they enter the town of River Pass.

Jack walked behind Sam and Dean down the street, looking at empty buildings and abandoned cars, carrying guns and bags and scanning the area for survivors. They saw a couple of abandoned cars but nothing unusual.

As they went further into the city, they saw a cherry mustang and approached it. Dean admired it of course considering his love for classic cars. After that as they looked around, a gun cocked and the boys turned around to see a woman in late thirties aiming her gun at the guys. The Winchesters and Jack did the same thing.

"Ellen?" Sam asked knowing woman

"Hello boys." Ellen said when she lowered the gun down slowly.

Dean glanced at Sam before turning his attention to Ellen as he lowered his shotgun

"What's going on?" Dean demanded. Ellen answered by splashing holy water to his face and raised her gun. Dean didn't do anything showing to Ellen that is him.

"We're not possessed." Jack said

"How come?" Ellen asked while glaring at them

"Because of this." Jack said as he showed his pentagram tattoo on his chest above his heart. Dean and Sam showed theirs as well.

"That's not a bad idea." Ellen said lowering her gun once again and walked between Sam and Dean with Jack tailing. They went inside a church.

"Glad to see you boys." Ellen hugged Dean and when they pulled away, Ellen slaps Dean's face.

"The can of whoopass I ought to open on you"

"Ow!" Dean complained while rubbing his cheek. Jack smirked at that, reminding him of someone he knew.

"You can't pick up the phone. What are you, allergic to give me a peace of my mind? I got to find out that you're alive from Rufus?" Ellen asked furious

"Sorry Ellen." Dean said while looking a bit ashamed

"You better be. You better put me on speed dial, kid." Ellen then turned to Jack.

"And who are you, rock star?" she asked studying the new guy. Guessing some rookie hunter.

"Well, this rock star's name is Jack and he can speak for himself. You must be Ellen Harvelle, Bobby told me a lot about you."

"Bobby Singer?" He nodded. "Well, I hope that he told you a lot of good things." Ellen said.

"Trust me it is." Jack gave her a half smile.

Sam cleared his throat and they went further into the church.

"What's going on, Ellen?" Dean asked while they walked down the stairs.

"More than I can handle alone." Ellen replied

"How many demons are there?" Sam asked

"Pretty much the whole town, minus the dead people and these guys" Ellen said as she walked to a front door. "So this is it, right? End times? It's gotta be." she asked a bit worried

"So it seems." Jack confirmed her fears calmly as she knocked on the door.

"It's me." Someone looks through a peephole and then the door opened. Inside there are some rather nervously people. There's also a pregnant woman and a priest.

"This is Sam, Dean and Jack. They're hunters. Here to help." Ellen said

"You guys hip to this whole demon thing?" a young man who opened the door asked

"Are you?" Dean asked

"My wife eyes turned black. She came at me with a brick. Kind of makes you embrace the paranormal."

Man in suit said while contemplating with his ring. Jack noticed it and didn't like it one bit. It looked like the man in suit was in control.

"Alright, let us catch up." Dean asked Ellen

"I doubt I know much more than you. Rufus called. Said that he was investigating omens. All of sudden the whole town were possessed. Me and Jo were nearby..."

"You're hunting with Jo?" Dean asked surprised

"Yeah, for a while now. We got there and the place. Well, the place was like you see it. Couldn't find Rufus, then me and then me got separated. I was out looking when I found you. "

"Don't worry Ellen. We'll find her." Dean reassured Ellen

"Either way, these people cannot just sit here." Sam said

"I agree, Ellen. They're sitting ducks out here. We have to get them out" Jack said in agreement but she shook her head no

"No it's not that easy. I've been trying. We already made a run for it once"

"What happened?" Sam asked

"There used to be twenty of us." Ellen replied when Sam, Dean and Jack glanced around the room. Jack noticed the pregnant woman getting startled and the man kept contemplating the ring.

"Well, there's four of us now." Dean said but Ellen interrupted

"You don't know what it's like out there. Demons are everywhere, we won't be able to cover everyone." That caused the pregnant woman to get nervous.

"What if we get everyone guns?" Sam suggested

"What, are you arm up baby bump there?" Dean referring to the pregnant woman  
"More salt we fire at once, the more demons we keep off." Sam said

"You know that's not a bad idea, Sam. There's a sporting goods we passed on Main. I'll bet they got guns." Jack said as he dropped his bag and put his shotgun on the table.

"Alright, Jack you'll stay here with Ellen. We go." Sam said

"What about" Ellen asked

"Don't worry Ellen, if Jo and Rufus are there, Sam and Dean will find them." Jack reassured Ellen.

"Ok." She sighed knowing that Jack was right as Dean and Sam left.

"So, Jack, How's Bobby?"

"Well, he got attacked by some demons but don't worry, he's alright."

"Well, i'm glad that he is ok but if i know him, he's not going to let a wheelchair slow him down."

"True, when the doctor said he can't walk again, Bobby literary threw him out."

She chuckled "That's the Bobby Singer I know, persistent as hell. So, you're a hunter?"

"Born and breed. My parents were, so naturally I became one." Jack confirmed

"Jo wanted to be a hunter when she was kid, but I didn't want her to follow my footsteps at first. Hunting the supernatural is risky."

"True, it's a dangerous business especially when it comes to the ones we care about. Too many lives had been lost, believe me." Jack said in agreement

"Yeah, I guess that you have your fair share of losses, right?"

"More or less." Jack turned around to the group of survivors.

"Alright, people. We're going to make another run for it and if you dare to complain about it, you'll deal with me personally. Because this room is not safe, especially for her." Jack gestured to the pregnant woman. "Sam and Dean are coming bit later and we are going to teach you how to defend against demons 1-1 because it's the only way for you to have any chance to survive. Do I make myself clear?"

After some thinking, everyone nodded, agreeing with Jack.

"Hm, couldn't put it better myself." Ellen smirked, she likes the guy already.

_Maybe he is not a rookie after all,_ Ellen thought.

* * *

**A half an hour later**

After Sam and Dean got back with guns and salt rounds, they along with Jack and Ellen spent the next half hour teaching the others how to handle them.

"You know your gun around here at all?" Dean asked the young man now named Austin dissemble the rifle easily.

"Huh, where did you serve?" Jack asked a bit impressed while advising a young woman how to reload quickly.

"Fallujah. Two tours. Got back a little over a year ago. Takes one to know one. Where did you serve?"

"Hell" Jack and Dean replied in unison

Austin snorted. "No seriously."

"Seriously. Hell." Dean said it.

"Are you guys serious?"

"Well, if demons exist, why can't there be hell?" Jack shrugged

Then he noticed Sam sitting at the corner and went there to check out if he's ok.

"Hey" Dean greeted as he sat down

"Hey" Sam said in return

"What's wrong?" Dean asked

"It's just" Sam sighed "at the store. Those demons were possessing teenagers. I mean I had to slit some kid's throat."

"Come on, Sam. You had to."

"I know, I just… it used to be like..." Sam stopped for a moment. "I just wish I could save people like I used to."

"What, you mean when you were hopped all up on demon?" Dean said critically.

"I didn't say that." Sam argued

"I'll be back " Ellen said when Dean and Sam looked up at her in front of them

"Where you going?" Dean asked

"I can't sit here my ass. My daughter's out there somewhere. I'm not back a half an hour, go. Get these people out of here."

"Wait I'll go with you." Sam said as he and Dean got up

"Whoa, hold on."Dean said

I think you should go with Sam, Ellen. Dean and I can stay here and watch here." Jack intervened in time  
"Really?"

"Yeah." Jack said.

Dean cursed under his breath before reluctantly agreeing to Jack's suggestion

"Alright." Dean said as Sam and Ellen eft.

"So what now, genius?"

"Now we wait." Jack said as he went to help the priest.

* * *

After some time, Ellen returned to the room without Sam

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked and she shook her head no

"They took him? Demons took him? Oh my god. What if they're in here? The demons?" The pregnant woman was frightened

"I'm heading back there." Jack said as he took his shotgun but Dean stopped him

"You're serious?! You can't go out there." Dean said,

"Somebody has to, Ellen help Dean to protect these people, I'll be fine. Don't worry I won't hurt Jo." Jack said

"Be careful out there. They're at the big house with the chimney!" Ellen shouted as Jack shoved Dean off to find Sam. He went up ahead the street when he saw smoke coming from a chimney. He got there and approached a nearby window when he saw Sam tied up in a chair, He's in a devil's trap with two people, a man and blonde girl. Were they performing a exorcism on Sam?

"Listen!" Sam pleaded "Just, just wait"

"Why isn't it working?" Blonde asks while huddling with the man in a corner

"I don't know." The man said

"Look, listen to me, something's not right!" Sam trying to reason with them

"But he's not as strong as he thinks he is."

Jack not wasting anytime, started to channel his dark persona, his eyes flashed amber black at the reflection and made the window shatter. He then leapt through it and shoved her who was a bit surprised by his interference from Sam and aimed his shotgun at the blonde and the man.

"Jack!" Sam sighed relived that Jack found him

The blonde and the man glared at Jack

"Well, did you send out the bat signal for one of your demon buddies to rescue you?"

"Oh, really? Is that what you think? That we are demons." Jack's dark persona chuckled

"You have black eyes and so does he!" the man snapped

"I don't think so. Sam Winchester can't be possessed and either can I." Jack said calmly as he went to Sam.

"Why is that?" the blonde girl asked skeptic

"Because of this." Jack pulled out Sam's shirt and showed the pentagram tattoo.

They were shocked to see that.

"Do you have one of those too?"

Jack pulled out his jacket and showed his tattoo by removing his shirt a bit.

"What the hell is going on?" the blonde asked as Jack put his jacket back on

"I don't know." The man said equally confused as Jack bent down to help Sam to get out of his restraints.

"Sorry, Sam." The blonde apologized

"It's ok." Sam said while recovering.

"You must be Rufus and Jo." Jack said

"Yeah, and you are?" Rufus asked

"Jack, I've come here with Sam and Dean. Bobby was worried about you." Jack said to Rufus then turned to Jo. "You are in serious trouble when this is over. You have a pissed off Mom to talk to."

"Don't I know it? Who's doing this?" Jo said

"I think I know who, isn't that right _Roger_?" Jack asked while turning his attention to Roger who just came in. The others noticed Roger with confused looks

* * *

In the meantime back at the Church, Dean and Ellen sat down at the table still waiting for Jack to return.

"Dean, one of them is in Jo. We got to get it out without hurting her." Ellen snort

"It called me a bitch."

"Bruise a little easy, don't you think?" Dean joked but it failed

"No, that's not what I meant. It called me a black-eyed bitch." Ellen said that caused Dean to think about it

"What kind of demons are these? Holy water and salt roll right off. My daughter may be an idiot, but she's not stupid. She wears an anti-possession charm. It's all kind of weird, right?" Ellen asked

"The whole thing's off." Dean replied

"What's your instinct?" Ellen asked

"My instinct? My instinct is to call Bobby and ask for help. Or Sam." Dean answered

"Well, tough. All you got's me, and all I got's you. So let's figure it out." Ellen suggested

"All right" dean agreed to that. Ellen smiled

"Do you know why Rufus came to town? Was there a specific omen?" Dean ask

"He said something about water. That's all I know." Ellen answered

"Padré, you know what she's talking about—the water?" Dean aske priest

"The river. Ran polluted all of a sudden." The priest answered

"When?"

"Last Wednesday. And the demon thing started up the next day." Priest replied

"Anything else? Anything." Dean demanded

"Maybe, but it's pretty random." Austin

"Good. Random is good" Dean nodded

"Shooting star—does that count?" Austin said which Ellen and Dean shared a knowing look.

"Real big. Same night. Wednesday "

"That definitely counts." Dean said as he picked up the Bible from a bookshelf

"So, uh, you think that all this comes from outer space?"

"This isn't X-Files, pal." Dean said as he found the page he was looking for.

"And there fell a great star from heaven, burning like a torch, and it fell upon the river, and the name of the star was Wormwood. And many men died."

"Revelation 8:10. Are you saying that this is about the apocalypse?"

"You could say. And these specific omens, they're prelude to what?"

"The Four Horsemen." Priest realized that was Dean thinking

"And which one rides the red horse?"

"War." Priest said

"That cherry Mustang parked on Main." dean added

"You can't think that a car.."

"It's the way I'd roll. I mean, think about it. It all makes sense. If War is a dude and he's here, maybe he's messing with our heads." Dean said

"Turning us on each other" Ellen said thinking the same thing.

"You said Jo called you a black-eyed bitch. They think we're demons, we think they're demons. What if there are no demons at all and we're all just killing each other"

"Wait, just back up. It's the apocalypse?" Priest asked in disbelief

"Sorry, Padré" Dean said apologetically.

* * *

"Gotta handle it to you Jack, you caught me red handed. I figured that you would find out eventually considering your abilities. The mark by Alastair did quite a number on you." 'Roger' said with a smirk as he took off his glasses in the living room and sat down on a chair.

"Where is the real Roger?" Jack asked still in his dark persona glaring at him.

"Buried in a ditch."

"Who are you?" Sam asked

"Here's a hint. I was in Germany. Then in Germany. Then in Middle East. I was in Darfur when my beeper went off. I'm waiting to hook up with my siblings. I have three. We are going to have so much fun." 'Roger' said making Sam and Jack realize who he is. While Rufus and Jo looked on more and more puzzled.

"I know who you are, there aren't any demons, are there?" Sam stated the obvious

"Nope. Just frightened people ripping each other's throats out. I really haven't had do too much. Take out a bridge here, lay out a little hallucination there, sit back, pop some corn and enjoy the show. Frankly you are vicious animals Sam." 'Roger' chuckled

"No you're doing this." Sam snapped

"What is he?" Jo asked

"He's War, one of the four horsemen." Jack answered gesturing to War

"Please. Last week, this was Mayberry. Now these people are stabbing the children"

"Cause you made them see demons!" Sam shouted

"Honestly, people don't need a reason to kill each other. I mean, you seen the Irish? They're all Irish." Sam and Jack rolled their eyes "You think I'm a monster. I'm jello shots at a party. I just remove inhibitions.

"I'm gonna kill you myself. " Sam growled

War laughed "Oh, that's adorable, considering that you and Jack are my poster boys."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked confused

"You can't stop thinking about it, ever since you saw it dripping off the blade of that knife, Sam. As for you, Jack. It felt good, right? The power from the mark."

"You're wrong." Sam was breathing heavily.

"Oh, you are so full of bull crap." Jack added

"Save your protests. I can see inside your head, Sam. And man, it is one-track city in there. Blood, blood, blood. Lust for power. Same as always. You want to be strong again. But not just strong. Stronger than everybody. Good intentions… quick slide to hell, buddy boy. As for you, Jackie, you can lie that you're a good guy when in truth you're a fine example of your true nature, a creation from Satan himself with a little help from Alastair of course, when you were in in hell. There is not an inch of humanity in you. You have a power that is beyond your wildest dreams, I can see that in your head and…" War whistled, "It is so twisted on _so_ many levels. Even twisted than Sam's."

Jack's blood boiled, he is not a monster.

"Now if you excuse me, it is show time for the meat suits." War smirked"

"Not if we can help it and if you think that you can get away." Jack said as he was about to take out War, but War twisted his ring and he vanished.

"Damnit. Guys I gotta head back to Dean and Ellen now. Meet me at the gas station later." Jack said as he headed back with Sam, Rufus and Jo hot on his heels.

* * *

"So now you're saying that's there are no demons and war is a guy." Austin said back at the room

"You believed crazy before." Dean stated when someone hammered the door.

"Open it up, it's Roger!" Austin opened the door for War.

"I saw, the demons. They know we re trying to leave. They said that they planning to attack us."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. What?" Dean asked in disbelief

"I thought you said there were no demons." Austin said

"it's not." Jack said as he stood by the door with arms crossed while everyone was turning to see him."Roger is screwing with you guys."

"No I'm not I know what I saw." War said.

"Nice try, Roger."

"Look at their eyes!" War said as he twisted his ring as Austin picked up the rifle and the priest raised the shotgun. For them Jack's Dean's and Ellen's eyes were black. The pregnant woman gasped at the sight of it.

Jack groaned "Here we go again."

He grabbed Dean and Ellen, got them out of harms way with effortlessness and got to Austin in a blaze, disarming him quickly and pushed him against the wall.

"Austin, snap out of it, it's a hallucination. There are no demons!" Jack said as War scowled at Jack and twisted his ring once again narrowing his eyes. But Jack remained not effected. He shook his head with a smirk meaning not today. He left with Dean and Ellen heading to the gas station. There were Sam, Rufus and Jo waiting for them as they got there.

"Hey Dean." Jo said as Dean moved toward her.

"Hi Jo." Dean said

"It's not demons. It's War." Dean and Jo said at the same time.

"Well, that went great then expected, huh?" Jack said with a humor in his voice

"No kidding, Jack." Sam said with a smirk

"So what now? How are we gonna stop him?" Ellen asked

"Simple, my guess is that the others thinks that we're demons, so we don't have much time. We gotta find War right now and I know how to do it. It's…" Jack said but he was interrupted by a shotgun blast.

"There they are!" Austin said as he attacked Jo and put her in a chokehold, the priest tackled Rufus. Dean and Ellen split up.

Jack sighed

"Why do I have to be the one that saves the day every time?" he said as he went the aid of Ellen who was pinned down by Austin and got Austin off her. Austin went to punch him but Jack ducked it and delivered powerful kick to the jaw, knocking Austin out. He then proceeded to punch the priest in the face knocking him out cold and helped Rufus up on his feet.

"Sorry, Padre." Jack apologized to the knocked out priest and then went to find Dean and Sam in the living room

"Before we were interrupted by those crazy son of bitches, you said that you knew how to stop War." Dean said

"His ring, grab his ring; it will stop the hallucinations once you retrieve it. Do you know where he is heading?"

"The cherry mustang." Dean and Sam said in unison

"Great minds think alike, come on." Jack said as they went to find War.

War walks up to his cherry mustang when all of sudden, he was grabbed by Jack, Sam pulls out a knife.

"Whoa. Okay, that's a sweet knife. But come on, you can't kill war, kiddos."

"We know, Jackass." Jack said as he slammed War's hand against the cherry mustang and Sam cut off his 4 fingers. The ring landed on pavement while Dean picked it up.

Then War and his car disappeared. Mission accomplished

* * *

**Later that day**.

"I gotta ask you, how in the hell did knew you out who he was? I mean we got all played by him." Rufus asked Jack where the group were in Church after they got the rest of survivors out of River Pass

"It's all about the details, Rufus. I noticed something was off with him from the moment I saw him, his face expressions didn't show any sadness or fear, like he was enjoying it. Also when he has three brothers and he said he was in Germany, Darfur and Middle East where war's raging, I connected the dots."

"Well, can you explain what War said about you being a creation of Satan and how can we trust you if what he said was true?"

"It was a dark time in my life, something I rather not talk about it now but that was then, this is now and if I was evil, would I be helping you guys out in the first place"  
"True but what are you exactly?" Rufus asked,

"I'll tell you the moment I find out but let's just stick with Jekyll and Hyde."

"Does Bobby know what it is and how did you got out of hell?" Jo asked

"An angel bailed me out, so they know what I am. But they haven't told me the details." Jack replied

"Huh, that's… interesting."

"You have no idea." Jack, Sam and Dean said in unison, agreeing.

"You know what I don't care what you are, all that matters is that you saved everyone's ass thanks to you today. That's good enough for me." Ellen said, she had a feeling that he is somewhat trustworthy and that was good enough for her.

"Thanks, Ellen." Jack nodded gratefully

"You're welcome. Drop by the Roadhouse someday, maybe we can work together on a few hunts."

"I would love that." Jack said with a smile. "Alright, I should head back home. Bye."

Jack said his goodbyes and went to his car.

"Hello, Hellbreaker." A man said in black suit greeted in a British accent. Jack groaned when he recognized the voice

"Crowley. Why are you doing here? Here to tell more lies?" Jack said sternly, he certainly didn't want to deal with Crowley after what he went through today.

"Now, Now. None of that, can't I have a nice chat with my former pet? You're really breaking my heart here." Crowley said sarcastically

"I doubt that. Why are you here?"

"Well, a little birdie told me that you stopped War from creating chaos, I see that you have managed that little problem with your skills." Jack didn't answer, he just glared at Crowley

"Uh, the silent treatment. Well, since you still won't talk to me, I'll go. But just so you know, if you feel the need to talk, just summon me." Crowley said before he vanished

"Not going to happen." Jack said as he stepped in the car and drove back to his house in Norfolk.


	3. Rugaru

Chapter 3

Rugaru

A couple of days later, at his house in Norfolk, Virginia, Jack was in a mediate state while sitting on a mat indian style. He's been doing mediation since he got back from Hell in a way to keep his Jekyll and Hyde alter ego at check and he's been successful at that. His Phone started to buzz and he broke the mediation time to pick it up. Caller id was unknown.

"Jack Cahill."

_"Hi, this is Ellen Harvelle."_

"Ellen? Who gave you my number?" Jack asked a bit surprised

_"Bobby, you would be surprised how willing he is to give numbers when he's on morfin at the hospital."_

Jack chuckled. "So what do you want, you calling in the favour?"

"_Yeah I need your help, I might have a case for you. There have been reports of mangled bodies found in Austin, Texas. The M.D. reported that the victims were eaten alive. This is definitely up our alley."_

_"_Do you know what kind of creature that did this?

_"No, not yet. But Jo is looking into it right now. She's calling few of her friends for info." _

"Alright, I'll meet you at the roadhouse tomorrow, find out the name of the victims."  
_"Great, I'll see you then."_ Ellen said as she hung up. Jack started to pack his equipment and once he's done that, he put on an army-green shirt, denim jeans and put on a pair shoes. He grabbed his jacket and took his bag heading out for the door, destination: Roadhouse.

* * *

**The Next Day.**

He arrived at the roadhouse and got a quick info from Ellen about the victims, Jo enjoyed the conversation shortly. They sat down at a table with some books.

"So do we have the names?" Jack asked

"Yeah, huh. Miranda Parkinson." Ellen said as she took out some papers and started to read. "Age 17. She was found at Dick Nichols Park when a young couple went for a jog together, her body looked like a bear had mauled it. The second was a Sara Wilkinson, who was found in Metric Blvd, she was just turned eighteen at the time." Ellen shook her head sadly. "The third was Emily Parker, age 16, found in West Creek Hills, Same M.O. as the first two victims."

"Is there a connection between the victims?" Jack asked

"Yeah there is. I called some of my friends and it turned out that the three girls attended in Lyndon B. Johnson High School together. There was a student named Leslie Lavezzi, freshman who was bullied by them, the reason why is because of her meat consumption." Jo replied

"What do you mean?"

"Emily caught Leslie eating raw beef at the school kitchen, she took a picture of that and posted it on the internet. She got suspended for two weeks. And since then, they made her life a living hell."

"Damn. Do you have a picture of her?" Jack asked and Jo handed him the picture. Leslie had a blonde hair, blue eyes and a little chubby cheeks. Her body shape was well built like a gymnastic, so young.

"Any chance that we could talk to her?"

"That's where it get interesting, turns out that Leslie disappeared around the same time the murders took place." Ellen said

"So you're saying that she could be connected somehow."

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Could be coincidence." Jo said a bit skeptic

"Jo, if there's one thing I learned, is to never believe in coincidences. Alright, Ellen. We should go to Austin and check it out. Jo can come too." Jack said as he got up

"Thanks, Jack. For doing this." Ellen said

"Don't mention it." Jack said and he went to his car with Jo and Ellen on his tail.

* * *

**Austin, Texas.**

They arrived at a motel in Austin getting set up there. After that Jo and Jack were outside of The Lavezzi house in the suburbs in his car.

"So what are we looking for, Jack?"

"Anything that is out of the ordinary. If I know a thing about teenagers, they do always have home coming sickness." Jack said while looking in his binoculars

"So how long have you been hunting?" Jo asked

"19 years in counting." Jack replied

"19 years, how old are you?" jo asked a bit taken off guard

"35."

35-19 equals 16, right?" Jo wondered if she guessed it right.

"Yep." Jack confirmed it not taking the binoculars. "I think I see someone."

"Where?" Jo asked

"At the parking lot. And I think it's Leslie. Come on." Jack said as he stepped out of the car and they headed to the front door. He drew out his gun with Jo carrying a shotgun.

"Alright, you check out the back door, I'll check out the front. In that way we cover more ground." She nodded and went to check it out. Jack carefully opened the door and checked the hall. He then went to the kitchen and found nothing.

"Help!" Jack heard someone screaming for help, it was coming from the basement.

"Jo!" Jack yelled for Jo who was coming in.

"What is it?"

"It's her mom, she's in trouble." Jack replied as they went to the basement. Once they were there, they saw Leslie. But she wasn't human anymore, she looked like something out of Predator. She was eating her mother literary.

"Jo, now! Jack and Jo shot at her but to no effect. Leslie lunged at them and took them out. Jack struggled to get her off him, Jo shot her again, buying Jack some time. Jack got her off by using some of his strength and went for his gun but Leslie fled the scene realising that she was outnumbered. Jo helped him up.

"You alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm ok. Although I wish I could say the same thing about the mother."

"Let's get the hell out of there before the cops show up." Jo said as they left the basement and headed back to the car.

* * *

After they traveled back to the motel and explained Ellen of what just happened, they went to research. Jack called Bobby for info and Bobby told what creature they are dealing with.

"Alright, thanks Bobby. Tell Dean to never bring Cas to a brothel ever again."  
He hung up as Ellen and Jo looked at him confused.

"Long story, don't ask. All right, Bobby confirmed my suspicions. Ladies, we have a rugaru on our hands."

"A what?" Jo asked

"A rugaru. Ugly son of bitches, rotten teeth, infested skin, the whole shebang. That's what Leslie is right now."

"Care to elaborate?" Ellen asked with interest while drinking a beer

"Well,they start out as human at first when they're born for all intents and purposes."

"So, you're saying that they go through some kind of metamorphosis?"Ellen asked

"Yeah, like a maggot turning into a bull fly." Jack confirmed nodding. "But most importantly, they're hungry for anything that is meat and then human flesh. "

"Ok, that's just creepy." Jo said as her stomach started to lurch.

"No argument there. The hunger grows expendably until the point that they can't fight it anymore. One bite on the human flesh is all it takes and they turn really fast. The eyes, teeth, the skin. It all turns. Once they done that, there's no going back to human"  
"How can you be sure about it? I mean it could be a werewolf." Jo said

"Let's just say that it runs in the family. Like a genetic defect." Jack repiled

You mean.." Ellen said

"That's right. Take a look at this." Jack said as he showed a webpage on his laptop. Ellen and Jo walked over to him to see it. "Her dad, Michael was turned when she was 5 months old, he mauled 6 bodies before he was found burned in 1994."

"The sins of our fathers."

"No kidding." Jack agreed on that.

"So, how do we kill it?"

"Simple." Jack said as he went to get a flamethrower. "We're gonna torch the bitch."

* * *

**The Next day**

Ellen and Jack were in his Mustang with Jo at the backseat for a stakeout at the suburbs once again "I checked with some of the locals earlier today about Leslie and they said she was a loner. Didn't have many friends and was not very well liked but there were some friends she hanged out with. Jessica Hamill were her closest friend since kindergarten and Madison Summer who occasionally chats her online. This is Madison's place."

"Well, that's something. Jo, wanna see Madison?" Jack asked as he hand out the binoculars and she accepted of course.

"Ok, I see her in the kitchen making dinner. But other than that, nothing unusual, I mean this girl is.." Jo trailed off as Leslie showed up and busted through the door and Madison shrieked.

"Looks like Leslie showed up after all." Jack said as they got out of the car and ran to the house. There came a woman in her late thirties terrified of what she just saw.

"Please, you gotta help me, my daughter is being attacked by a monster! The thing just killed my husband!" pleaded as she hold a flesh wound on the back of her neck

Jack sighed "Alright, don't worry, madam, everything's gonna be alright. Jo get her to a hospital now." Jo nodded and did what Jack just said. Ellen and Jack went inside and found a body that was ripped to shreds.

"You think that's Madison?" Ellen asked hoping that's not her.

"No, it's not her. Her dad or what's left of him." Jack replied as he examined the mutilated body

"Well, we better find her now." Ellen said as they went to the living room armed.

They found nothing so they moved upstairs when they heard a roar. Ellen and Jack shared a look meaning that Leslie was there. They ran to Madison's room and got there in time. Leslie was about to feed her when they shot her, getting her of Madison. Leslie staggered charged at them taking them out briefly. Ellen struggled to get her off, but Leslie was too strong. Leslie was going to finish her off. If Ellen had a moment of the term '_Life flashes before your eyes', _she certainly was having it now.  
"Hey!" Jack shouted to get Leslie's attention and when she did, he used the flamethrower and a lighter to burn her. Ellen crawled out of harm's way getting to a safe distance as she watched Leslie being burned alive. Jack looked at her with a hint of sadness and remorse in his eyes knowing that he just killed a teenage girl who was led into a path of annihilation. He then helped Madison up and went downstairs leaving Ellen to take care of the body.

* * *

The day after the event Jack went to visit Madison to check up on her.

"Hey, how's your mom?" Jack asked

"She's fine, I just can't believe that was Leslie last night. She wasn't the same Leslie I knew. When those pictures were posted of her eating raw beef, it broke my heart for what those girls did to her, they gave her nicknames that were cruel, they even compared her to hyenas. All she wanted was…"

"To be accepted and not to be judged by the minor details, right?" Jack finished the sentence

"Exactly. I knew that was going to bite them in their ass but not this way."

"I know. All I know is that was no way you could've done to prevent this, you tried your best and that's matters. You're a good girl Madison."

"Thank you." Jack nodded and he left after saying his goodbyes. He headed back to the Mustang and got in the passengers seat, Ellen was driving this time because he needs some sleep. Jo was in the backseat sleeping

"You ok?" Ellen asked a bit worried

"A little, I just hate the fact when innocent teenagers are involved in all this." Jack admitted

"Me too. I never wanted Jo to live a life like this. But she wanted this, so I had to respect her decision."

"I know, let's roll." Jack said as they left Austin while listening to Find the Real.

_Stuck in the middle_

_I burrow inside_

_Back to the cradle_

_Away from the burdens_

_Of all my crimes_

_Before it's fatal_

_The past has found me_

_The truth come out_

_Always remember_

_With no place to fall_

_But straight down_

_I must surrender_

_Well it seems I've finally_

_Thought of everything_

_I want to love_

_I want to feel_

_Find peace_

_Find the real_

_There's a face I put on_

_All my life_

_The face of an angel_

_I look in the mirror _

_Only to find_

_The face of a stranger_

_And all that I've taken_

_I hunger for more_

_Cause I'm selfish_

_And all I'm left with_

_Is a crown of thorns_

_And I'm helpless_

_Well it seems I've finally_

_Thought of everything_

_I want to love_

_I want to feel_

_Find peace_

_Find the real_

**Find the Real by Alter Bridge  
**


	4. No Emotional Crap

Chapter 4

No Emotional Crap

On the road where Ellen drove back home in his Mustang, Jack kept thinking about Leslie and how she was misjudged by the world. In that way, she cut herself off the world and went on the path of destruction. He sighed sadly which Ellen took notice of that.

"Something on mind?" Ellen asked

"maybe." Jack replied

"You still thinking about Leslie?"

"A little. Some times I hate doing this, thinking how many lives had been taken in this business. Do you wish that Jo would rather have a normal life then this?"

"Everyday. But it was her choice to be a hunter. It was hard to accept that of course considering after my husband Bill died, she became my top priory. But now she's grown into an independent, fierce hunter and I'm proud of her. I'm just scared of losing her."

"Kids grows so fast these days, right?" Jack said understanding the paranoia that comes with the terrority

"You have no idea." Ellen said in agreement  
He chuckled. "I remember when I went on my first hunt. My dad and I were locating a nest in Texas. We found it of course with some other hunters. We did a raid there that went bad and when Dad was about to be bitten by the leader of the nest, I chopped his head off saving Dad's ass. When we recovered, he said that he was proud of me and said how much I resembled both him and mom. It made me happy. The relationship between us was good until the crossroads deal."

"Bobby said that your Dad killed himself." Ellen said which made Jack to think about the pain he put his family through

"It was after that I made the deal to bring my mom back to life, he couldn't bear the fact that he was gonna lose his son from three years time."

"I thought it was ten."  
"Depends on the value of your soul. Let's just say that the Cahill's are just as big as the Winchester's downstairs."

"Oh." Ellen said

"Yeah. You know it was nice to talk with you about it. I don't usually do that."  
"No emotional Crap." Ellen said knowing the reason why already.  
"Yeah."

"No problem."

"Wake me up when we get home put some music on." Jack said as he went to sleep while Ellen drove back home. He felt relived of talking to someone who understands him and right now, he had to help the Winchesters and Bobby to stop Lucifer.

_You can run for a long time,_  
_Run on for a long time._  
_Run on for a long time:_  
_Sooner or later gotta cut you down._  
_Sooner or later gotta cut you down._

_Go tell that long tongued liar,_  
_Go an' tell that midnight rider._  
_Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back-biter._  
_Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down._  
_Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down._

_Well, my goodness gracious, let me tell you the news._  
_My head's been wet with the midnight dew._  
_I been down on bended knee,_  
_Talkin' to the man from Galillee._

_He spoke to me with a voice so sweet,_  
_I thought I heard the shuffle of angel's feet._  
_He called my name an' my heart stood still,_  
_When he said: "John, go do my will._

_Go tell that long tongued liar,  
Go an' tell that midnight rider.  
Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back-biter.  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down.  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down._

**God's Gonna Cut You Down by Johnny Cash**

**AN: I thought that I would insert a moment between Ellen and Jack, because besides Dean being my favorite character on the show, Ellen is aswell, I hated when she and Jo died in season 5. Let me know when you review.**


	5. Demi Idol

Chapter 5

Demi Idol

"So let me this straight, you're telling me that Cal was hit by The Little Bastard? Are you serious?" Jack asked Sam and Dean at a motel in Canton, Ohio investigating a hit and run chase.

"No, it was a fake Little Bastard, turned out the car's first owner was a cardiologist and he owned that car from 1954 until his death in 1972."

"So you're saying that the timeline doesn't fit with the car?"

"Yeah."

"So we're back to square one then? Great." Jack deadpanned

"Which brings us to the million dollar question; who killed Cal?" Dean asked as his cellphone buzzed and he picked it up to answer the call.

"Ok, Thanks." He ended the call. "Sheriff Carnegie just called, we have another murder. Mr. Hill was found dead in his house by her maid."

"Want me to tag with you?" Jack asked

"I don't know. I mean, if you want to but I'm not sure." Sam said a bit doubtful

"Don't worry, consider me as a observer. I will not interfere, Sam. If you need help, let me know."

"Got an alias?"

"Way head of you." Jack said as he showed his fake FBI badge that reads Matt Irvine

"Really? Irvine?" Dean chuckled at that  
"Hey, I do look a lot like him, right? Besides I love wrestling."

"Did you catch Raw Monday night?"

"Sure did."

"Just get dressed, Jack." Sam interrupted the conversation; he wasn't in the mood right now.

"Ah, you're no fun Sammy." Jack pouted as he started to change to his suit.  
It's Sam." Sam corrected that made both Jack and Dean to rolls their eyes

* * *

**At the crime scene**

"I want you use a… a fine tooth comb. The evidence is here, we just gotta find it." Sheriff Carnage said as Sam, Dean and Jack arrived at the crime scene.

"Special Agent Irvine, Agent Copeland informed me briefly about the case." He said as he showed his badge "Heard that you had another weird murder."

"Uh, well, it's a… it's a little strange on the surface. I admit, but uh… you know… once you look at the facts…"

"William Hill died from a gunshot wound to the head. No gun, no gunpowder, no bullet." Sam said  
Dean shrugs "Nope, Nothing strange about that."

"Well, there's gotta be a reasonable explanation for that. There always is."

"Do you have one?" Jack asked

Sheriff looked around cautiously making sure that no one hears him.

"Professional killer." He whispered

"Come again?" Dean asked not sure he heard it right

"Well, CIA, NSA, one o' them trained assassins, like in Michael Clayton." He answered.

Jack, Dean and Sam looked at each other not knowing if they're gonna bursting into laughter because of they just heard.

"Ok." Jack said awkwardly

"You're welcome to look around, but—but these guys don't leave fingerprints." Sheriff said.

"Mind if we talk with the witness?" Sam asked

"Be my guest. She's not making any sense! And she's not making any sense in Spanish either."

"Right" Dean nodded as they went to see the witness who was the main maid of Mr. Hill.

"Consuela Alvarez?"

"Yes?"

"FBI." Sam, Dean Jack showed their badge and then she started to talk really fast in Spanish. Dean who doesn't understand the words turned to Sam who had the same look.  
Jack sighed and began talking in Spanish to Consuela.

"Nice." Dean and Sam grinned

"Eh, spent 4 years in Spain, you learn a thing or two there." Jack shrugged

"Ok, a tall man, very tall." Jack translated of what she's saying "had a long black coat and a beard, right?" She nodded "And had a stovepipe hat."

"Si"

"Oh yeah, like Abraham Lincoln." Dean realized who it was.

"Sí. El Presidente Lincoln." Consuela started sobbing again while the boys shared confused looks. President Lincoln? This case just got whole lot weirder.

When they got back to the motel, Dean checked out the video of Cal's murder when he noticed someone else there and it was James Dean or at least the person looked a lot like James Dean. The theory: famous ghosts killing their biggest fans so they decided to pay a visit to the Canton Wax Museum and as usual, Dean lived up to his normal standards when he saw a wax stature of Gandhi. "Dude, he's short."

"Hey. Gandhi was a great man." Sam said offended by that statement

"Yeah, for a Smurf." Jack smirked a little and Sam rolled his eyes

"Sorry to keep you waiting, this is our busiest time of the year" The owner apologized as he came down the stairs.

"This is busy?" Dean asked a bit doubtful because the room was empty

"Well, not right now, but it's early."

"It is 4:30 in the afternoon." Jack stated

"So, what can I do for you?" the owner asked changing the subject

"Uh, well, we are writing a piece for _Travel Magazine_." Sam said

"Yeah, on how, uh, totally non-sucky wax museums are" Dean added

"That's fantastic. A little press, just what we need." The owner said excited

"Great. Well we're interested in a few of your exhibits, specifically Abraham Lincoln and, uh, James Dean" Sam said nervously

"Two of our most popular displays." The owner replied

"Oh yeah? So they bring in a lot of visitors?" Sam asked

"Yeah, we have our regulars." The owner answered

"I don't suppose that, uh, William Hill and Cal Hawkins were regulars, were they?" Dean asked and the owner nodded

"As a matter of fact, they were. Yeah, I heard what happened to them. It's tragic, just tragic. Oh… you… that's not gonna be in the article, is it?"

"No, no, no. Of Course not." Sam reassured

"You know, I gotta tell you, that… that Lincoln is so lifelike, I mean, you… mean, you can just imagine him moving around. You ever see anything like that?" Dean asked which made the owner frown at that

"Uh...no." the owner replied

"No?"

"Well, um, is there anything you could think of that would make your museum... unusual? You know, for the article?" Sam asked nervously.

"Well, I'll say. There isn't another place like us, not anywhere."

"Why is that?" Jack asked

"Well, for one, that's Honest Abe's real hat." The owner said as he pointed at Lincoln

"Seriously?" Jack asked

"Almost like his remains." Dean said

"Uh… I guess?" the owner said which caused Dean to grin

"You wouldn't happen to have any of James Dean's personal effects, would you?" Sam asked hopeful

"Ooh, yeah. Got his keychain. We got a bunch of stuff, uh, Gandhi's bifocals, FDR's iron lung. This." The owner said as he implied the leather jacket.

"And who did that belong to?" Sam frowned

"The Fonz. Seasons two through four!" the owner grinned and gave two thumbs up

"Sweet." Jack had a grin of his own.

"This is nothing. I've been working on a new collection of figures. Stuff that'll really wow the kids."

"The kids?" Dean asked

"Yeah, Gen Y" Dean nodded

"You mean like video games and cellphones?" Jack asked and the owner scoffed

"They're just fads. I'm gonna make wax museums hip again." The owner grinned while giving double thumbs up again. Sam returned the favour.

* * *

When Jack drove back to his own motel room to do research while Sam and Dean went back to the sheriff's department apparently it wasn't famous ghost, as it turned out after they revisited the museum later that night. A young girl named Danielle was kidnapped by Paris Hilton some time later, at first Jack thought it was a joke but when Sam told him that he founded seeds in the victims stomachs, Jack found out that the seeds are from Eastern Europe. They were from a forest in the Balkans that was chopped off about thirty years ago. "According to a local legend, the forest was guarded by a pagan god whose name was Leshi. He was a mischievous god that takes on infinite shapes…"

_"Let me guess, he liked to munch on his fans." _Dean finshed on the phone

"Yep, and it's not pretty either." Jack grimaced

_"So how do we kill it?" Sam asked_

"Well, the easiest way is to chop the head off with an iron axe."

_"Slice and dice, huh? I love this plan already. Alright, meet us at the museum, we might have found out where he's at."_

"Ok, meet you there." Jack said as he hung up and went to the museum. Once he got there he entered of what looked like a woods room with an iron axe of his own.

"Oh. I'm so glad you're awake for this. This is gonna be huge." Leshi said as Jack hid quickly not wanting to be caught

"Super. Yeah, I wouldn't wanna miss it" Dean said while he and Sam were tied up into wooden poles trying to break free

"I mean, I've been stuffing myself with fast food lately. So it's nice to do the ritual right. Prepare a nice, slow meal for a change." Leshi said as she sharpened her knife.

"Just like the good old days, huh?" Sam stated the obvious.

" You have no idea. People adored me. They used to throw themselves at me, with smiles on their faces."

"Yeah, I guess these days nobody gives a flying crap about some backwoods forest god, huh?" Dean remarked which pissed the demi god off of course.

"No. Not since they cut down my forest and built a Yugo plant."

"March of progress, sister."

"For years now, I've been wandering. Hungry. Scared. Scrounging for scraps. So not sexy." Dean makes his own bitch face. "But then, the best thing ever happened." She said as she put her knife down "Someone tripped the apocalypse. And I thought, what the hell, I'm tired of watching what I eat. I wanna pig out. So I found this little place. It's awesome. Adoring fans stroll right in the door."

"Yeah. But they're not your fans" Sam said

"So? They worship Lincoln, Gandhi, Hilton...whatever. I'll take what I can get." Leshi shrugged

"You know, I gotta tell you, you are not the first god we've met, but you are...the nuttiest." Dean said honestly

"No, you, you people, you're the crazy ones. You used to worship gods. But this?" Leshi indicated her disguise. "This is what passes for idolatry? Celebrities? What have they got besides small dogs and spray tans?" Little did she know that Jack cautiously walked out of his hideout. Sam and Dean knew that but they wanted to buy Jack some more time.

"You people used to have old-time religion. Now you have Us Weekly." She argued

"I don't know, I'm more of a Penthouse Forum man myself." Dean winked at her and she got up and stalks to him. This was a perfect opportunity for a sneak attack for Jack

"Maybe, but...there's still a lot of yummy meat on those bones, boy" Leshi didn't noticed Jack coming behind her

"Don't bet on it." Jack said as he sneaked behind Leshi and attacked her. Just when he was about to chop her head off, she punched him a few times. But Jack quickly turned things around when he blocked the punch and head butted Leshi. He then took the opportunity to cut her head off. "Wow, that felt good"

"you took your time." Dean complained as Jack untied him from his restraints

"You're welcome, Dean. At least I didn't get my ass kicked by Paris Hilton. Wait until Bobby hear this." Sam chuckled at that and Dean responded by glaring at Jack

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would." Jack smirked as he helped Sam.

"Let's just untie Danielle." Dean said.

* * *

"So how's Danielle?" Jack asked Sam as he's on phone at his house a day later.

"_She's alright, although she's sworn off the Simple life for good and Sheriff Carnegie put a APB on Paris Hilton."_

Jack chuckled "That can't be good."

_"Not at all."_

"So did you guys found something interesting?"

_"Yeah, unfortunately. It turns out that me and Dean are the vessels of Lucifer and Michael. And it's gonna be a clash of the titans."_

"You're kidding?" Jack asked a bit shocked

_"Fraid not. Also found out that something else. The only person who could stop the battle between Michael and Lucifer is something called Hell breaker, apparently it's a decadent from the Archangel bloodline who were casted out with Lucifer all the way to hell. But other than that, nothing."_

"Well, at least it's a start. Keep researching for the Hellbreaker. Let me know if you got another case."

"Will do, Jack." Sam hung up as someone knocked on the front door.

"It's open." Jack shouted and in came someone unexpected.

"Ellen? What are you doing here?" Jack asked a bit surprised

"Thought that I may pay a visit to my saviour."

"How did you get this address?"

"Bobby." She said as she looked around his home. "Nice place."

"Thanks for noticing, wanna a beer?" Jack said as he went to the fridge and grabbed a couple of beers

"Sure." Ellen said as she said on a chair while Jack handed her a beer.

"So, what brings you here to my sanctuary?"

"I wanted to say thank you for saving me from the rugaru back at Austin. You did well."

"Thanks. but all credit is not on me, you and Jo also did well. Cheers." Jack said as he raised his beer and clinked Ellen's beer. It was kind of nice of Ellen to drop by his house and give him her appreciation. Ellen chuckled which Jack noticed

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just you remind me of Bill for a for moment ."

"Really? I don't know if it is a good thing or a bad thing" Jack asked a bit uncertain

"it's a good thing." She said as they had a good long conversation about pretty much everything.

"_Ellen is a remarkable woman, wonder if she's dating someone right now." _ Jack mentally slapped himself. "_Don't' think like that you're just friends nothing more. Besides she has a daughter, I would never date a mom, right?" _Oh, Jack. It looks someone is in love and he is in denial. "_God, help me."_

"What time is it?" Ellen said breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, it's 11.30."

"Is there a guest room here, I think I'm going sleep here tonight."

"Yeah, it's next to the bathroom over there." Jack said as he pointed the direction

"Thanks, Good night." Ellen said as she headed to the guestroom.

"Good night." Jack said as she closed the door.

"Damn you Bobby, you are so dead. You're lucky that you're in a wheelchair, otherwise I would kick your ass." Jack mumbled quietly as he headed to his bedroom. He's about to break his main rule:Never fall in love. Not now but soon he would.

_Look at the stars, _  
_Look how they shine for you, _  
_And everything you do, _  
_Yeah they were all yellow, _

_I came along _  
_I wrote a song for you _  
_And all the things you do _  
_And it was called yellow _

_So then I took my turn _  
_Oh all the things I've done _  
_And it was all yellow _

_Your skin _  
_Oh yeah your skin and bones _  
_Turn into something beautiful _  
_D'you know you know I love you so _  
_You know I love you so _

_I swam across _  
_I jumped across for you _  
_Oh all the things you do _  
_Cause you were all yellow _

_I drew a line _  
_I drew a line for you _  
_Oh what a thing to do _  
_And it was all yellow _

_Your skin _  
_Oh yeah your skin and bones _  
_Turn into something beautiful _  
_D'you know for you i bleed myself dry___

**Yellow by Coldplay.**

**AN**:** I know that it would be no Slash, but I can't help myself. I'm a sucker for love. I'm pairing EllenxOC, so i'm buliding up the relation slowly by starting as friends and become a item later on the story. R&R please.**


	6. Gamble

**AN: I've changed the plot a bit here in The Curious Case of Dean Winchester but i'm not going to reveal the details. You'll just have to read it. **

Chapter 6

Gamble

The next morning Jack did his training routine in the morning, he ran laps, did situps and pushups with some yoga added to the mix. After that, he took a long shower and when he got put his jeans on, Ellen walked on him.  
"Sorry." She said sheepishly as she turned around embarrassed and closed the door she doesn't get embarrassed or apologizing normally. _"Damn him for being cute." _Ellen thought to herself as she headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Moments later, Jack joined the kitchen fully dressed and they had a quiet breakfast, they sat down on the table across each other.

"So, when's Jo coming back?"

"Probably by tomorrow. Depends on how long it takes with the vengeful spirit in Arkansas."

"Well, I'm sure that she'll be fine." Jack reassured

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Jo told me about the mark from hell that War mentioned in River Pass."

He chuckled humourless "Figures."  
"I understand that's a very touchy subject for, I'm not trying to force you to talk about it. Just saying that whenever you're ready, I'm all ears."

"Thanks, Ellen." Jack was glad that he had someone to talk to other than Bobby of course and the fact that Ellen is patient, honest and kind makes it better. They really enjoyed each other's company despite what happened in the bathroom, like they've known for years. Ellen hasn't stay over at a house for years not since Bill. Jack on other hand, he had been in some relationships, but not very long term. So it was nice to have company without

"_Break the walls down_

_Break down the walls_

_For those about to rock_

_What you want?_

_Baby you know you're Judas_

_And I'm your priest." _That was Jack's cellphone and he went to answer the call in the living room.

"Hey, Bobby. What's up?"

_We got another case. Mr Xavier age 25, found dead in his house by his wife and get this: he looked like a 80 old man when he was found."_

"Really?"

_"Yeah, The M.D. ran the DNA test twice to make sure that wasn't a cheap parlour trick. Also there has been several reports of missing people, one of them is Cliff Whitlow. Sam and Dean are at the morgue, so I want you to get the statement from his wife."_

"You think they are connected somehow?"

_"Call it a hunch." _

_"_Alright, i'll be right there."

_"Good, by the way how's Ellen?"_ Bobby asked.

"Fine. We had a nice conversation last night and that's it, nothing more." Jack replied

"_Oh, really? You didn't…"_

No, we didn't do it. We're just friends." He whispered quietly

_"Sure you are."_ Bobby said unconvinced.

"You'll pay for that someday Bobby." Jack hung up the phone.

"Was that Bobby?" Ellen asked

"Yeah. I gotta go, you know your way out here?" She nodded

"Ok, huh thanks for the visit." Jack said as he went to get his bag and jacket

"No problem." Ellen replied as she took her plate and washed it on the kitchen sink.

_'Ellen is one fine lady_' Jack's thought of which he groaned, he has a crush on her but doesn't want to admit.

* * *

"That's the most recent." Mrs Whitlow said as she showed a picture of Cliff as a golf tournament champion to Jack in the living room, he had a USMC tattoo visible on his right arm.  
"How long has he been missing?" Jack asked

"Oh, I knew right away when he didn't come home Tuesday night." She answered honest

"Does he like go to a bar after work?"

She laughed

"No. Tuesdays, he always works a bit late, but he always comes straight home."

"Do you mind if I can see his office, ma'am?"

"Not at all, Detective"

He went to Cliff's officer and scooped some papers off his desk and looked at them. Then he found a receipt for Madame Liu's Golden Palace. It was a brothel and the cost was $250.

"Oh, Cliff. You're sly dog." He smirked as he pulled out his phone and called Dean. "Hey Dean, I went to see the wife and I found some intruding info that you and Sam might be interested in."

* * *

"Well, at least he's consistent. Same room every Tuesday, hourly rates." Sam said as he, Jack and Dean walked at the corridor of Madame Liu's Golden Palace.

"Hope I got that kind of kick when I'm his age."

"That's just disgusting, Dean." Jack shivered at the thought.

"Yeah, like either of us will live that long." Sam frowned

"True." Dean agreed

"So...what do you think's in there?" Sam asked

"A wrinkly, gooey corpse." Dean answered as they arrived at motel room 44, Sam started to unlock the door when they heard some screaming

"Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh! Oh, God!" a man screamed as Dean, Jack and Sam wasted no time to slam the door only to discover something unexpected

"Hey what the…" the man who was naked in bed with a woman, she was barely dressed.

"Oh" Sam said

"Dear." Jack added

"God." Dean finished, as they were horrified at the sight. Another woman came out of the covers.

"It's gooey." Sam stated

"You think?" Jack said as both of the women flee the scene.

"Sorry. Uh, got the wrong room." Dean apologized

"Close the door!" the man shouted and just when Sam was about to close the door, Jack notices a USMC tattoo that looked identical to Cliff's

"Nice tattoo. Happen to know the name of Cliff Whitlow?" Jack asked that got the Winchesters attention.

"Never heard of him." He lied and they saw it through right away

"Well, that's weird." Sam said as he pulled out an ID from a wallet

"'Cause you're carrying his wallet."

"Huh" Dean said as he went to the bed and yanks up the cover to look underneath.

"Your wife told our friend Jack about your, uh, birthmark there. That's nice. Well, you look great. Cliff. Did you get some work done?" He said as he dropped the sheets knowing that Cliff was busted.

"Could you give us some privacy?" Cliff asked the two women and they agreed as they left.

"Please don't tell my wife."

"Slow down." Dean said in order to calm down Cliff

"I'm begging you. As far as she knows, I'm dead. For the love of God, let's keep it that way."

"How can you possibly be Cliff Whitlow? Jack asked sarcastically

"I can't tell you." Cliff replied

"Suit yourself. Looks like we have to tell your wife about this. Come on guys."

"Okay! Okay! It was a game." Cliff confessed

"Like... Xbox?" Sam questioned,

"What's Xbox? No. Poker. High stakes. Instead of cash, you play for years."

"Care to elaborate?" Jack asked

"Look, I know it sounds crazy. Guy comes up to me at a bar, invites me to play. Gives me twenty-five of these weirdo poker chips, right? Chants some mumbo humbo over them, says now they're twenty-five years. I'm laughing, but then I come out up. And look at me."

"What was he chanting?" Sam asked and Cliff laughed at that

"How should I know? All I know is, my bad hip's good, I threw away my glasses. One of those ladies was here for free! Man's some kind of miracle worker."

"What does this miracle worker look like?" Dean questioned

"Just a guy. Maybe thirty-five, brown hair. Irish accent. His name was Patrick." Cliff answered

"All right, all right. Where's this game at?"

"He said he likes to keep moving. Never stays in one bar long. And he finds you"

"Thanks Cliff." Jack said as they headed out for the door "By the way, try to be more subtle about moaning while you're having sex." Jack added as they left.

* * *

When Dean called Bobby about Patrick, he said that there was lore about traveling card players. The rules are simple: You play against them if you win, you get your best years back but they are very highly skilled poker players so most of the time, you'll lose. When Dean located Patrick's whereabouts, Dean and Jack went to a bar downtown. Turned out they weren't the only ones that found him.

"Bobby? What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked as Bobby rolls out of the elevator

"Planting daisies. What's it look like? Came in on the case." Bobby answered

"And you beat us to it?" Jack asked a bit caught off guard

"Well, brains trumps legs, apparently." Bobby shrugged

"Did you find the game?" Dean asked

"Yep."

"Did you stop it?"

"Not exactly." Bobby answered

"Oh, you got to be kidding me. How many years have you lost?" Jack asked knowing the reason why already, Bobby didn't answered the question at first.

"Bobby." Jack demanded the answer

"25." Bobby sighed

"What?! Well, that's just great! Are you out of your freaking mind?" Jack exclaimed as they exited the bar

"Don't you take that tone with me, boy."

"You idiot!" Dean snapped and just then Bobby aged rapidly.

"We're not done." Dean headed back with Jack.

"What he said." Jack shouted sounding pissed off as they took the elevator right back to the bar.

* * *

"Dean, you really should think about this." Jack reasoned with Dean when he decided to put his best years on the line in attempt to save Bobby's ass in a poker game against Patrick but it didn't work of course.

"They're my years. I can do what I want." Dean argued.

"This is a bad idea." Jack not liking it one bit

"Well, suck it up, dude." Dean turned to Patrick "Come on. Let's do this."

"You understand the terms?" Patrick asked as he handed Dean eight stacks of poker chips.

"Buy-in's twenty-five years."

"Make it fifty."

"I like the cut of your jib" Dean smirked at that comment by Patrick. Patrick then started chanting in Gaelic that caused the chips to light up.

"Twenty-five. That's twenty-five years. They go to him." Dean said as he pushed the chips into the middle of poker table. "And he's cashing out."

"Dean!" Bobby warn

"Bobby." Dean said with a look saying '_shut up'_

"Dean." Jack groaned slightly

"Jack." Dean said

"Bobby." Jack turned to Bobby who shrugged meaning "_no can do." _

"You sure?" Patrick asked

"Yes." Dean replied and Patrick made the chips go up in flames and turn to ashes. He then blows it away and Bobby was back to normal.

"That's twenty-five years you just pissed away. Better be sure you can win them back."

"Shuffle up and deal," Dean said, he was all business now and has his poker face on.

"This is gonna be fun." Patrick laughed

"Oh boy." Jack sighed.

"You said it." Bobby agreed knowing that this is not going to end well.

* * *

Back at the motel, Jack was sitting a table reading a book, when Sam comes in with a takeout tray with burgers and three sodas. He puts it on the table when he heard footsteps. "Hey, Dean? You find anything?"

"Uh, you might say." That was a voice of old man that startled both Sam and Jack, they drawn out their guns.

"Who the hell are you!" Sam asked

"Dude, relax. It's me." The old man said as he entered the room, he looked familiar.  
"Ah, Dean." Jack groaned as he lowered the gun realizing who the old man was. He lost the game.

"Dean?" Sam was a bit shocked

"Hi."

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked

"I, you know...found the game." Dean replied as he head to the table and sit down

"I thought you said you were g-good at poker." Sam said as Jack walked over and stood next to him

"Well, he wasn't, obviously." Jack said

"I am. Shut up. So, you were just gonna shoot some old guy? Is that it?" Dean snapped as he ate his food

"I didn't know what you were. I mean, have you seen you? You look like…" Sam said

"The old chick in Titanic. I know. Shut up." Dean said with his mouth full

"I was gonna say Emperor Palpatine." Jack stifled a laugh at that.

"I see you met John McCain there" Bobby said as he rolled in to the room.

"Can either of you tell me what happened?" Sam asked

"Bobby is a idiot, that's what happened." Dean answered the obvious

"Hey, nobody asked you to play." Bobby argued

"Right. I should have just let you die." Dean countered

"And for damn sure, nobody asked you to lose!" Jack and Sam found the argument amusing, who can't blame them?

"It's like Grumpy Old Men." Sam grinned

"Shut up Sam." Dean and Bobby said in unison, Jack chuckled lightly at the expression at Sam's face.

"What the hell were you thinking? He's a witch. He's been playing poker since guys wore tights."

"You just don't get it." Bobby said

"Yeah, I get it, Bobby. You saw a chance to turn the hands of the clock back and get out of that damn chair. Pretty tempting. I can imagine." Dean was furious by Bobby's actions

"No, you can't."

"You got me. I never been paralyzed. But I tell you something—I've been to hell, and there's an archangel there wanting me to drop the soap. Look at me! My junk's rustier than yours! You hear me bellyaching? Huh?"

"Actually, we do." Jack jumping in the conversation that may caused Dean to panic

"Oh!" Dean sits down while still holding his burger. "I think I'm having a heart attack."  
"No you're not." Bobby said knowing why

"What a drama queen with the capital D and Q." Jack rolled his eyes

"What is it?" Dean asked while glaring at Jack for that comment

"Acid reflux. Guys your age can't digest certain foods. You're gonna need to put down that cheeseburger." Dean sighed but he put down the burger

"So, you want to keep emoting, or you want to talk about solving this little issue of yours? It's got to be about the chips. I slid 'em across, Patrick did his little witchy number, and you prettied up in a hurry".

"I mean, what are you all thinking? Some kind of magic chips or something?" Sam questioned

"Without any doubt, do you remember what he chanted, Bobby?" Jack questioned

"Yep… every word." Bobby nodded

"All right, then let's find out where he stashes his chips." Sam stated the obvious

"And steal me fifty. Benjamin Button me back into burger shape. What do you think?" Dean said

"I think you ought to put some clothes on."

**Moments Later**

Dean went to answer a knock on the door with some new clothes on. It was a pretty young maid with a cart and a handful of towels.

"Ready for housekeeping, sir?" the maid asked

"Born ready." Dean grinned, typical. Even at old age, he still hits on pretty girls.

"You're just like my grandfather." That caused his grin to disappear "He hits on anything that moves, too." She walks past Dean

"You're adorable."

"And dangerous." Dean added

"Aw." The maid laughed as she headed to the bathroom, Sam and Bobby smirked while Jack had a wicked smile enjoying this.

"Can we just go?" Dean asked embarrassed and humiliated

"Sure thing, Grandpa Dean Winchester." Jack replied smiling, Dean glared at him not finding it amusing.

* * *

As the guys were in in Bobby's van outside of s building watching, Patrick showed up and walked over a road not noticing the car coming right to him and slams him down to the ground. The driver gets out of the car check up on him if he's still alive but Patrick had no pulse.  
"Guys, get some help! He came out of nowhere! Right out in front of me!" the driver exclaimed as he talked to some construction workers nearby. Another car passed by and to everyone's surprise, Patrick was the driver. To say that Bobby, Jack and Sam were shocked was an understatement.

"I got to say, I kind of like the guy." Dean laughed at the trick. It was impressive and creative according to him.

* * *

They followed Patrick to an apartment building and went inside. The elevator was out of order which wasn't good for Bobby, so Sam, Dean and Jack took the stairs. Well, Jack and had no difficulty. Dean on the other hand was breathing heavy, all those years of junk food really took its tool on him. As they walked down the corridor, Sam stopped at the room 3701 and picked the lock. As they entered Patricks apartment and searched for the chips, Dean found a safe hidden behind an armoire.

"Sam? Jack?" They got there in no time.

"Dime store model. Piece of cake." Easy said than done, as the number is too blurry for him to see.

"Step aside, old man." Jack said as he pushed Dean out of the way and turns the dial, it opens quickly and revealed a few poker chips in it.

"I could have done that." Dean stated

Jack snorted "Right." Not buying Dean's lie one bit. Sam started to grab a handful of chips.

"What are you doing?" Dean, Jack and Sam turned around to see a stunning woman named Lia wearing a large sliver locket

"Aren't you the chick from the bar?" Dean trying to wonder

"I'm a lot more than that." She throws up a hand, clenches a fist, and twists causing Dean some pain. Jack grabbed her throat and pinned her to the floor. Lia struggled to get out of his grip but to no avail, considering that he is the Hellbreaker, thanks to Alastair down in hell.

"You're resilient." Lia choked out

"Yeah and don't temp me to show how much strength I have." Jack snarled

"It's all right, sweetheart. It's all right. They're harmless." Patrick said as Jack quickly let her go and helped Dean to get up on his feet.

"You boys want chips? Take 'em. They're just chips, Einsteins. It's showmanship. This may come as a shock, but the magic does not lie in a pile of crappy plywood or in any phony abracadabra. It's in the nine-hundred-year-old witch. You boys want years? Score 'em the old-fashioned way. Texas hold 'em" Patrick stated the terms as he stepped forward.

"Fine. Let's do it." Dean said which Jack shook his head, Dean's stupid pride, always get the best of him, old or young.

"What card am I holding up?" Patrick said as he held up an eight of hearts. Dean tried to see it but he couldn't so he didn't answer unfortunately

"That's what I thought. If your eye's sight is that bad, what about your memory? I'm not a murderer. You two, on the other hand..." Patrick turned to Jack and Sam suggesting that one of them should play.

"No, guys." Dean said with a look saying _"Not going to happen."_

"What, Sam and Jack not much of players? Okay, well, happy trails, Dean. Enjoy the twilight of your life. Should have taken better care of that ticker, though." Patrick said as he opened the door

"You're free to go." Dean took hint to leave and Sam and Jack followed him

"Oh, but Sam…" that caused the guys to stop at the door. "Your brother's situation—that's punishment enough, but I can't let you leave without a small parting gift." Patrick clapped three times

"What are you doing?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Come on Sam." Jack said as they left while Patrick closed the door behind them

When they walked the corridors, Sam started to scratch the inside of his thighs, and then he opened the door for himself and continued to scratch some more

"Dude..." Dean said knowing the reason why, Sam turned to Dean.

"I believe that he-witch gave you the clap" Jack then burst into laugh with Dean as Sam went stiff for a moment and then marched off.

"Ah poor Sammy." Jack sighed with a small smile

"Poor Sammy." Dean agreed

* * *

As Jack stood outside of the bar thinking what a big gamble he's taking. Dean, Sam and Bobby argued of who's gonna take that offer last night. He couldn't take it anymore, so he decided to take matter into his own hands.

"Here we go." Jack said as he entered the bar and spotted Patrick with an old jewish man at the table and went over there to meet the card shark. Patrick looked up and saw Jack standing behind with a determined look on his face. Hesh turned around to see who was standing behind him.

"Hesh here is gonna live to see his granddaughter's bat mitzvah. Isn't that right, Hesh?" Patrick said as Hesh turned back.

"Thanks again, Patrick."

"Shalom, my friend. Shalom." And with that Hesh left the table and headed to the exit door

"You let him win? How generous of you, I'll give you that." Jack said in complete honesty

"I'm a nice guy. So what can I do for you?" Jack sat down on a chair with his own poker face while Patrick shuffles the cards

"You got yourself a deal." Jack said and Patrick smirks, game on.

* * *

"So, you're the famous Jack Cahill, the Hellbreaker. Must say, your reputation procceds you." Patrick said as he takes his toothpick out, he was leading big time and Jack has less chips then Patrick. "I like you, you're a brave guy who is willing to go lengths to protect the ones you care about, especially when it comes to women."

Jack chuckled "What are you, a psychic?"

"That would be cheating. I'm talking about good old-fashioned intuition." Patrick

"Fair enough point." Jack said as Patrick drinks whiskey

"Do Dean and Sam know you're here?"

"Bet five." Jack stated as he dropped a stack of five chips avoiding the question

"Didn't think so." Patrick said knowing that they didn't "I raise. Here you are, right? All way from the frying pan, trying to go a limb for your friend and still you don't how to tell a woman named Ellen that you have a crush on her." Jack looked down, mumbling about sometimes he hates witches. Patrick smirks; once again his intuition was spot on.

"You're not the guy who suffered in hell anymore, Jack." Jack looked up knowing that Patrick is trying to get inside his head. "Then again, maybe you are. You're in over your head here, Jack. I mean, you can keep making these moves…you know, playing it cautious, playing the percentages. But I'm still gonna kick your ass into the nursing home."

He chuckled "Really? I'll like to see you try, _Junior." _Patrick laughed, Jack's a fighter, he loves fighters.

"You're one extraordinary guy, Jack. But I'm not the one who's losing." He said as he chewed on his toothpick with a smug look on his face, he was enjoying this.

* * *

**Later on.**

To say that Jack was losing big time was putting it mildly, he won some hand but Patrick won most of them.

"Well, look at you… the percentage player betting the farm. Awful transparent of you, Jack. I mean, if I had a monster hand like you have, I'd trap you. But you get so excited, you bet yourself right out of a big pot." Patrick sniffs as he picks up his two face down cards. "I fold." He rejected his cards

"Set of queens, I take it." Jack showed his cards and once again; Patrick was right on the money. Jack collected the chips he's won, they weren't much but at least he won.

"Nice bluff. If we had time, I could make a real player out of you."

"No thanks, I learned from the best already." Jack said. Patrick had an evil grin on his face, this can't be good.

"Maybe. But I can't say the same for Dean or Ellen. They're gonna be dead soon."

Jack looks up to him with his eyes widen meaning that could only be trouble

"And when I say '_soon'_..." Patrick leans forward "I mean minutes."

"You sick bastard." Jack growled, his face expression darkened. This was getting personal.

* * *

Meanwhile at her house Ellen was done washing the dishes when she felt an agonizing pain in her chest.

"What the hell?" she placed her hand at her chest as the pain increased, was it a heart attack? No she was still too young for that, right?

"Oh no." She went to her knees begging for the pain to stop but it didn't, it only got worse. She didn't want to die, her time wasn't up yet not by a long shot.

"Mom?" Jo shouted as she entered the house a few minutes later. "I'm home"

"Jo. Help me." Ellen said weakly as the blood started to fill her lungs.

Jo rushed to the kitchen only to find her mom holding her chest like she's in pain

"Mom." Jo gasped as she tried to figure out how to help her and for the first time in Jo's life, she was scared, scared of losing her mother. She kneeled at her side knowing that Ellen doesn't have much time as she coughed up some blood.

"Please mom, don't die." She pleaded trying hard not to cry.

* * *

"So." Patrick started as he showed the flop: the ace of spades, four of hearts and clubs. Jack eyes the cards.

"When it's about a woman or friend, you get so emotional, your brain just flies right out the window." Patrick illustrated with a hand gesture "Good know."

"Go to hell, jackass." Jack said in a low voice and then decided to take a risk.

"I'm all in." Jack shoves all of his chips into the middle. _"Hang on, Ellen. Don't' give up." _Jack though. This is it, all or nothing.

* * *

As her life flashes before her very own eyes, Ellen thought about Jack? why was he on her mind? They've known each other for a short time and yet she can't stop thinking about him. Then she heard an inner voice: _"Hang in there Ellen. Don't die on me yet."_

"Jack?" she whispered quietly recognizing the voice. Why does she hear him?

* * *

"Don't do that, Jack."

"Play the hand." Jack demanded

"Look, there's poker and then there's suicide" Patrick reasoned

"Just. Play. The. Hand." Jack was dead serious.

"Fine." Patrick added all of his chips and deals out the seven of diamonds then nine of spades. Patrick showed his two cards: aces of clubs. Full house. Patrick had won or at least he thought.

"I'm sorry, kid. Aces full." Patrick said with confident look on his face..

"Not a bad hand." Jack admitted as Patrick moved to collect the chips

"Too bad it's not good as…" He showed his two cards: four of diamonds and spades, four of a kind.

"Four fours." Patrick glanced at the cards then at Jack as he leaned back defeated.

"Well played. You know, that whole...going-out-of-your-head bit—very method."

Jack shrugged meaning no big deal.

"Well, there's more to you than meets the eye." Jack smirks

Patrick raises his glass showing that tonight the better man had won.

Jack nodded in thanks for the sportsmanship

"Cash these in for Dean, please." Jack said

"With pleasure." Patrick nodded. "Just a little friendly advice, take a gamble once in a while. Don't lose her. She's a keeper, ask her out."

Jack thought about it and decided why not, he could take a chance.

* * *

At the same time, Ellen gasped for air as the pain was gone in an instant. She came back from near death as she took in a few deep breaths feeling normal.

"Mom?" Jo asked

"Joanna?" Jo then pulled her into a tight hug

"You had me worried, mom. I thought I lost you."

"I'm not going anywhere Joanna Beth. Not yet." She whispered.

_"Thank you, Jack."_ Ellen thought of the saint that saved her twice from near deaths.

* * *

"No tricks… you actually beat the guy?" Bobby asked in awe at the motel room

"Yep." Jack nodded proudly.

"How the hell did you pull it off?" Sam asked

"What can I say? I'm a natural born poker player." Jack smirks "Alright, I'll see you guys later, send my regards to Dean." Jack said as he put on his jacket and headed outside. When he went inside of his car he made a phone call.

_"Ellen Harvelle."_

"Hi this is Jack Cahill."

_"Jack?"_

"Yeah, huh. I was wondering if we could have a dinner at my house. You know maybe get to know each other a bit better. You know, besides hunting."

_"Like a date?_"

"Maybe."

_"Ok."_

"Really?" Jack asked surprised, that was unexpected

_"Yeah."_ Ellen agreed

"Great, I'll call you soon." Jack said as he hung up and started the engine heading back to his house. He gambled and it pay off. Life was good at the moment.

_You sit there in your heartache _  
_Waiting on some beautiful boy to _  
_save you from your old ways _  
_You play forgiveness _  
_Watch it now ... here he comes! _

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus _  
_But he talks like a gentleman _  
_Like you imagined when you were young _

_Can we climb this mountain _  
_I don't know _  
_Higher now than ever before _  
_I know we can make it if we take it slow _  
_Let's take it easy _  
_Easy now, watch it go _

_We're burning down the highway skyline _  
_On the back of a hurricane that started turning _  
_When you were young _  
_When you were young _

_And sometimes you close your eyes _  
_and see the place where you used to live _  
_When you were young _

_They say the devil's water, it ain't so sweet _  
_You don't have to drink right now _  
_But you can dip your feet _  
_Every once in a little while _

_You sit there in your heartache _  
_Waiting on some beautiful boy to _  
_To save you from your old ways _  
_You play forgiveness _  
_Watch it now here he comes _

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus _  
_But he talks like a gentleman _  
_Like you imagined when you were young _  
_(He talks like a gentlemen, like you imagined when) _  
_When you were young _

_I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus _  
_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus _  
_But more than you'll ever know_

**When You Were Young by The Killers.**

**AN: R&R Please. it would be grateful. By the way, you should check out the story My Angel by the author iAltoSax. it's a really good story. **


	7. Gabriel

Chapter 7

Gabriel

As Jack entered the motel room with his suit put on, he saw Dean watching a hospital show.

"Wow, I never thought I'll see the day: Dean Winchester exploring his feminine side." Jack smirk at his joke, Dean gave him his own bitch face.

"Ha ha, real funny. It's a hospital show, Dr. Sexy. I think it's based on a book."

"When did you hit menopause?" Sam joked, Jack laughed a little.

"It's called channel surfing." Dean said as he turned the TV off.

"Are you ready?" Dean asked

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, Winchesters. We don't have all day." Jack said as he went to his car with Sam and Dean having confused looks.

* * *

As they arrived at the police house, Jack was humming Elvis_. "But I can't help falling in love with you." _ That didn't go unnoticed by Sam and Dean.

"Who's the lucky lady, Romeo?" Dean had a small smile

"What?" Jack said confused

"Who is the lucky lady?"

"I ain't telling you, Casanova because you're gonna laugh your ass out and pull some jokes while you're at it."

"I won't" Dean said honest or tried to be honest

"Yes you will and you know it." Jack said as they entered the police station.

"Come on, I'm dying for information." Dean pleaded.

"In your dreams, Deany boy."

"I'll find out who is the mystery woman if is the last thing I'll do on this planet."  
Jack snorts "I doubt that."

* * *

"One more time, the FBI is here why, exactly?" the officer asked confused

"Might have something to do with one of your locals getting his head ripped off." Dan answered

"Bill Randolph died from a bear attack."

"How sure are you that it was a bear?Sam asked

"What else would it be?"

"Well, it seems that whatever it was, it chased Mr. Randolph through the woods, broke through his front door, followed him up the stairs, and killed him in his bedroom. Now why would a bear do that?" Jack clarified the question

"Depends how pissed off it is, I guess. Look, the Randolphs live way up in high country. You got trout runs to make a grown man weep. And Bears."

"Right." Sam said "Now, what about Mrs. Randolph? The file says she saw the whole thing."

"Yes, she did." The officer confirmed it then he sighed sadly "My heart goes out to that poor woman."

"She said bear." Dean said

"Kathy Randolph went through a hell of trauma. She's confused."

"What did she say, officer?" Jack asked knowing that Kathy might be their only chance.

* * *

"No, it must have been a bear." Kathy said as she was interrogated in the interview room with Sam, Dean and Jack." I mean, what else could it have been?"

"Mrs. Randolph, what do you think it was?" Sam questioned

"No, I, I remember clearly now. It was definitely a bear."

"And we're not denying that was. But, Mrs. Randolph, it helps us to hear every angle. So just tell us what you thought you saw." Jack asked gently

"It's impossible, but...I could have sworn I saw...the Incredible Hulk."

"The Incredible Hulk." Sam repeated

"I told you it was crazy."

"Bana or Norton?" Dean guessed

"Oh, no, those movies were terrible. The TV Hulk."

"Lou Ferrigno." Dean said

"yes." Kathy confirmed

"Spiky-hair Lou Ferrigno"

"Yes."

"Huh" Jack said while glancing at Dean and Sam who had the same look of confusion

"You think I'm crazy." Kathy said

"No. Uh, no, it's just...is there, uh, would there be any reason that Lou Ferrigno, the Incredible Hulk, would have a grudge against your husband?" Dean asked

"No." Kathy replied

"No" Dean said.

* * *

Dean and Jack were back in the motel room looking at an online article on a laptop when Sam came in.

"Hey."

"Find anything?" Dean asked

"Well, uh, I saw the house." Sam answered

"And?"

"And there is a giant eight-foot-wide hole where the front door used to be. Almost like, uh…"

"A Hulk-sized hole." Dean finished

"Maybe. What have you got?" Sam asked

"Bill Randolph had a interesting record. He's got two counts of spousal battery, bar brawls, and court-ordered anger management sessions. The reason: His short temper." Jack explained

"So a hothead getting killed by TV's greatest hothead. Kinda sounds like just desserts, doesn't it?" Dean snorts at that theory by Sam

"It's all starting to make sense."

"Define make sense, Sam." Jack said

"Well, I found something else at the crime scene." Sam pulls a handful of candy wrappers

"Candy wrappers." Sam said as he dropped them "Lots of them."

"Just desserts, sweet tooth, screwing with people before you kill 'em—we're dealing with the Trickster, aren't we?" Dean said remembering the torment the trickster put the Winchesters through.

"Sure looks like it." Sam nodded

"I take it that you have met the trickster before." Jack said knowing that this is a personal vendetta for Dean. of course Jack has heard of the trickster but never encountered it

"Yeah, I've been waiting to yank that mother since Mystery Spot."

"You sure?" Sam asked a bit doubtful.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"No, I mean are you sure you wanna kill him?" Sam clarified the question

"Son of a bitch didn't think twice about icing me a thousand times."

"No, I know, I mean, I'm just saying…"

"What are you saying? If you don't want to kill him, then what?"

"Talk to him."

"What?" Jack and Dean asked in unison not sure of what they just heard

"Think about it, guys. He's one of the most powerful creatures on this planet Maybe we can use him."

"For what? Dean asked

"Okay, Trickster's like a Hugh Hefner type, right? Wine, women, song… maybe he doesn't want the party to end. Maybe he hates this angels and demons stuff as much as we do. Maybe he'll help us." Sam replied

"You suggesting that we should ally with the trickster?" Jack pretended to thinking "Hmm…Everybody thinks the trickster should die because he is a vicious son of a bitch, raise your hands up." Jack and Dean did so while Sam rolled his eyes.

"The world is gonna end, guys. We don't have the luxury of a moral stand. Look, I'm just saying it's worth a shot. That's all. If it doesn't work, we'll kill him."

Dean and Jack sighed before eventually agreeing to Sam's offer "Fine, how are we going to find him anyway?" Jack asked

"Well, he never takes just one victim, right? He'll show." Sam replied

* * *

_"Um, Dispatch? I, I got a possible 187 out here at the old paper mill on Route 6?" _Sam andJack listened to the police scanner while Dean sharpening a wooden stake when the officer called it in

"Hey." Sam motioned Dean to focus on the scanner.

_"Roger that. What are you looking at there, son?"_

_"Honestly, Walt, I, I wouldn't even know how to describe what I'm seeing. Just…send everybody."_

_"All right, stay calm, stay by your car. Help's on the way." _And with that Sam turned off the scanner

"That sounds weird." Dean stated

"Weird enough to be our guy." Sam added

"Yep." Jack said

* * *

When they entered the warehouse where the police called it in, they were in for a surprise. They went in to a hospital and not only that, but they wore white lab coats as well.

"What the hell?" Dean asked as the guys looked at each other and then at themselves shocked and confused.

"My thought exactly, Dean." Jack agreed, it is vivid like they just stepped in to the Twilight Zone. Dean opened the door they went through just moments ago only to discover a man and woman making out in the janitors closet. Dean closed the door with a look of trauma like a kid who just walked in on their parents having sex. An attractive brunette doctor approached Sam, Dean and Jack.

"Doctor." She announced and then took the liberty to slap Sam.

"Ow!" Sam exclaimed while Dean and Jack looked on puzzled

"Seriously? You're brilliant, you know that? And a coward. You're a brilliant coward."

"Um. What are you talking about?" Sam asked confused, the brunette doctor slaps Sam for a second time.

"As if you don't know!" the doctor snapped and then she marched off. Sam looked bewildered.

"I don't believe this." Dean said as he realised who she was

"What?" Jack and Sam asked in unison

"That's Dr. Piccolo."

"Who?" Jack asked not knowing Dr. Piccolo

"Dr. Ellen Piccolo. The sexy yet earnest doctor at Seattle Mercy Hospital." Dean said as he read a sign behind the receptionist's desk.

"Dean. What the hell are you talking about?" Sam asked not getting what his brother is telling them

"The doctor getups. The, the sexy interns. The 'seriously's. It all makes sense." Dean understood where were they

"What makes sense?" Jack asked a bit impatient

"We're in Dr. Sexy, MD."

* * *

As they walked through the hospital corridors, they were shocked of what just took place.

"Dude, what the hell." Dean still can't believe it but as they say, seeing is believing

"I don't know." Sam equally confused

"No, seriously, what the hell?"

"I don't know."

"One theory. Any theory." Dean demanded despite knowing that would be ridiculous

"Uh, the Trickster trapped us in TV Land." Sam suggested nervously

"That's your theory. That's stupid" Dean sounded pissed off and rightfully so.

"To be fair you're the one who said that we're on Dr. Sexy, MD." Jack hissed

"Yeah, but TV land isn't TV Land. I mean, there's actors and, and lights and crew members, you know. This looks real."

"It can't be. Dean, how can this possibly be real?" Sam gestured the hospital.

"I don't know." Dean replied

"I'm just confused as you two are." Jack added as another female doctor walked past them.

"Doctors." She addressed the guys.

"There goes Dr. Wang. The sexy but arrogant heart surgeon." Dean said as he watched Dr. Wang walk down the corridor then he noticed a man sitting on a gurney.

"And there's Johnny Drake. Oh, he's not even alive, he's a ghost in the mind of…"

As in on cue, another brunette doctor entered and sat next to him.

"Of her. The sexy yet neurotic doctor over there." Dean motioned the brunette

"So...this show has ghosts? Why?" Sam asked

"I don't know. It is compelling." Dean replied honestly

"I thought you said you weren't a fan, Dean." Jack smirked

"I'm not." Dean denied that, Jack had a light hearted laugh. "I'm not."

"Yeah, whatever." Jack said and then Dean noticed something and just gazed.

"Oh boy."

"What?" Sam asked in confusion

"It's him" Dean answered

"Doctor Sexy?" Jack said knowing.

"How did you know?"

"Please, that's my mom's TV idol. She loves the show especially Dr. Sexy."

"Well, your mom has good taste." Jack sends him a look saying "Don't ever date my mom." Dr. Sexy stops next to Sam, Jack and Dean who is trying to hide his smile.

"Doctor." He addressed Dean

"Doctor." Dean returned

"Doctor." Jack addressed .

"Doctor." He repeated then turned to Sam. "Doctor."

Sam just nodded which he earned two head slaps.

"Doctor." Sam said eventually.

"You want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Biehl?" he asked Dean who went from admiration to confusion.

"One reason?" Doctor nodded

"Sure." Dean agreed while looking at Dr. Sexy's white tennis shoes. Then Dean slammed the doctor against the wall "You're not Dr. Sexy."

"You're crazy."

"Really? Because I swore part of what makes Dr. Sexy sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots. Not tennis shoes."

"Yeah. You're not a fan." Sam stated

"It's a guilty pleasure"

"Sure it is, Dean." Jack chuckled

"Call security." Doctor demanded

"Yeah, go ahead, pal. See, we know who you are." Just then the room froze and doctor who had an evil grin on his face morphs into the trickster.

"You guys are getting better!" He then turns to Jack

"Hey, Jack or should I say Hellbreaker. It's a pleasure to meet you." Winchesters eyes widened for a second at the mention of Hellbreaker before refocusing to the task in hand

"Aw, you've heard of me. I'm touched." Jack said sarcastically but he's picking up a powerful vibe from the trickster, very powerful

"Get us the hell out of here." Dean demanded

"Or what?" The Trickster said as he twisted Dean's arm causing some pain.

"Don't say you have wooden stakes, big guy."

"That was you on the police scanner, right? This is a trick. " Sam stated

"Hello? Trickster. Come on! I heard you two yahoos were in town. How could I resist?"

Where the hell are we, you sanctimonious son of a bitch?" Jack asked in rage

"Like it? It's all homemade. My own sets…" He motioned to the place. "My own actors...call it my own little idiot box."

"How do we get out?"

"That, my friend, is the sixty-four-dollar question."

"Whatever. We just, we need to talk to you. We need your help." "Hm, let me guess. You two muttonheads broke the world, and you want me to sweep up your mess." Trickster turned to Jack "No offense." Jack shrugged meaning none taken.

"Please. Just five minutes. Hear us out." Sam pleaded

"Sure. Tell you what. Survive the next twenty-four hours, we'll talk" Trickster laid out the terms

"Survive what?"

"The game!"

"What game?"

"You're in it!"

"How do we play?" The trickster just grins as he grabbed jack by his arm and then vanishes

* * *

"Where are we?" Jack asked as he was in the middle of a ring. He was wearing black pants with the words that says Save Us Y2J shirtless and he had boots.

"You're about to learn a very valuable lesson and it's how to get RAW."

"Oh crap." Jack said realizing the implications of that statement. Then the trickster disappeared as Triple H arrived and then the bell rang, Fight.

"Here we go. Triple H starts with a thunderous right. This match has been in the making for weeks and this is not for the weaken heart." Good Ole JR was on the commentary as Triple H took the early control of the match. Luckily for Jack, growing up watching wrestling, knew the moves.

"The Game sends Y2J off the ropes, Jack ducks underneath the clothesline but The Game with a Harley Race high Knee knocking him down to ground."

_"Man, I'm so going to kill the trickster after this." _Jack thought as he sends the Game by a reversal to a corner and charged at him but he got boot to his face, Triple H returned the favor but Jack used a double leg take down and decided to do a Walls of Jericho.

"Uh Oh. It looks like Jack is gonna put in the Walls." But Triple H used his leg strength to reverse that. Jack off the ropes tried again with a clothesline but The Cerebral Assassin countered the attack with AA Spine buster.

"A massive AA Spinebuster!" The Game kicked in the mid section going for the Pedigree but Jack saw it coming and back dropped Triple H and went for a roll up. Referee counted to two and half before HHH kicks out and then from nowhere, Jack delivered a Codebreaker and Lionsault before the pin.

"Jack Cahill has beaten the Game." Jack sighed in relief for a moment but the scenery changed to a Crime scene. He was wearing a suit and a pair of sunglasses.

"Oh great." Jack sighed as he saw Sam and Dean wearing the same clothes

"Where the hell were you?" Dean asked

"You don't wanna know, really." Jack replied not wanting to talk about what he just went through

"So, what do you think?" An officer asked

"What do I think? I think go screw yourself, that's what I think." Dean snapped

"Could you give us just a sec, Please?" Sam asked and the officer nodded and left "Thanks"

"Would you calm down, Dean? There's no reason to get whiny about the situation." Jack said

"Calm down? I am wearing sunglasses at night." Dean said as he snatched the sunglasses off. "You know who does that? No-talent douchebags." Jack and Sam nodded in agreement

"I hate this game. I hate that we're in a procedural cop show and you wanna know why? Because I hate procedural cop shows. There's like three hundred of them on television and they're all the freaking same. It's ooh, plane crashed here…oh shut up."

"Hey." Sam said when he noticed another office sucking a lollipop "You think that's him?" Jack turned to see the officer

"Just um, follow my lead." Sam said as they went to the body.

"You, uh, you okay?" Officer asked worried

"Yeah. What do we got?" Dean reassured

"Well, aside from the ligature marks around his neck, he has what appears to be a roll of quarters jammed down his throat." He replied as dean took a closer look.

"Well I say, jackpot." The officer snorts in amusement at the joke by Sam

"Also, there is a stab wound to the lower abdomen."

"Well I say, no guts, no glory." Jack joked which started officer to laugh

"Get that guy a Tums." Sam added

"Gutter ball." Dean said

"Good one guys." The officer said while laughing. Dean took the opportunity to stake him through his heart by coming around him. Another officer laughed and turns to the trickster

"You've got the wrong guy, idiots."

"Did we?" Dean said as Sam snuck behind him and staked him. Everything went back to normal.

* * *

As Dean and Jack headed back to the Impala without Sam from the motel they were staying, they were starting to get worried. "_It's Sam. Leave me a message." _Sam's voice mail

"Sam. It's me. Where the hell did you go?" Dean as they got in the car and he snapped the phone shut.

"Dean?" That was Sam but he sounded different. Jack and Dean looked around to see where he was.

"Sam? Where are you?" Dean asked

"I don't know."  
"No freaking way." Jack noticed the dashing board flashing with red light every time Sam speaks.

"Oh Crap. I don't think we killed the Trickster."

* * *

"Damnit, I thought that stake were supposed to kill a trickster." Jack said while on the road

"Well, apparently it didn't because maybe it's not a trickster." Sam said

"What do you mean?" Dean asked

"You heard Cas. He said this thing was too powerful to be a trickster." Sam answered. Jack nodded in agreement thinking the same thing when he encountered the trickster first time

"And did you notice the way he looked at Cas? Almost like he knew him." Dean added

"And how pissed he got when you brought up Michael and Lucifer." Sam

"And he knew what I was right away… Son of a bitch." Jack realizing what kind of creature the trickster really is

"What?" Sam and Dean asked in unison

"I think I know what we're dealing with."

* * *

"Dean?" Sam asked as Dean pulled out his stuff from the trunk. Jack was in the front of the car outside.

"What?"

"That, uh, feels really uncomfortable." Dean slammed the trunk shut

"Ow. You sure this is gonna work?"

"No, we don't have any other options. Alright, Dean. Showtime." Jack said

"All right, you son of a bitch! Uncle! We'll do it!" Dean shouted at the sky but no answer

"Should I honk?" Jack snorts "Really, Jack?" Sam said

"Wow. Sam. Get a load of the rims on you." The trickster said as he appeared from out of nowhere

"Eat me. " Sam retorted

"Okay, boys. Ready to go quietly?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, not so fast. Nobody's going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs." Dean demanded

"What's the difference? Satan's going to ride his ass one way or another." Dean sends him a look. The trickster rolls his eyes at that but with a quick snap of his fingers Sam returned and stepped out of the car

"Happy?"

"Tell me one thing. Why didn't the stake kill you?" Dean asked

"I am the Trickster."

"Maybe, maybe not." Jack replied as Sam lilted up a ring of fire that circled around the trickster. "Perhaps you've been an angel all this time."

"A what? Somebody slip a mickey in your power shake, kid?" The trickster laughs at that accusation

"I'll tell you what. You just jump out of the holy fire and we'll call it our mistake." Dean said. The trickster then stopped laughing knowing that he got busted and then he transported back to the warehouse.

"Well played, boys. Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?" He sounded very impressed.

"Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass." Dean replied

"Where'd I screw up?"

"You didn't. Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did."

"Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon." Dean added

"Not to mention that you knew about the Hellbreaker lore." Jack stated

"Meaning?" The trickster wanted some more explanation

"Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family."

"So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?" Sam asked

"Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel." Gabriel revealed

"The archangel Gabriel?" Jack said

"Guilty."

"Okay, Gabriel. How does an archangel become a trickster?" Dean asked a bit surprised

"My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. Till you three screwed it all up."

"What did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?"

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything."

"Then what happened? Why'd you ditch?" Sam asked

"Do you blame him? I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douchenozzles." That pissed Gabriel off

"Shut your cakehole. You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again."

"Then help us stop it" Sam

"It can't be stopped."

"why?" Jack asked

"You wanna see the end of the world? Dean added

"I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you three! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over."

"It doesn't have to be like that. There has to be some way to, to pull the plug" Gabriel laughs at that.

"You do not know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate."

"Oh no." Jack said as he put two and two together

"Looks like the Hellbreaker figured it out boys. Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father, and Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan. You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you! As it is in heaven, so it must be on earth. One brother has to kill the other." Gabriel then turned to Jack.

"As for you Jack, wanna know why Hellbreaker even existed? Dad created them in case the apocalypse were about the take place to prevent Lucifer and Michael from tearing each other apart. But guess who got the Hellbreakers kicked out of home and sended them to hell? Zachariah, he was afraid of them because of the potential they carried. They were terrifying."

"Which made them a threat, like me."

"What the hell are you saying?" Dean wanted

"It means from the moment God created humans, the angels knew that the world is going to end with you, guys. Is that right?" Jack stated, Gabriel nodded in confirmation

"No. That's not gonna happen." Dean denied that statement after a long pause trying to process the information.

"I'm sorry. But it is." Gabriel sighed "Guys. I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow...but this is real, and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be."

* * *

After a long and defining silence Gabriel asked "So Boys. Now what? We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?"

"Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him."

"Oh am I"

"Well either that or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel." Jack stated and Gabriel snapped his fingers as Cas returned

"Cas, you okay?" Dean asked

"I'm fine. Hello Gabriel" Cas replied

"Hey, bro. How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess. Awful." Cas glares at that

"Okay, we're out of here. Come on, Sam." Dean said as he headed for the door

"Uh. Okay. Guys? So, so what? Huh?" Gabriel asked as Jack, Sam and Cas followed Dean

"You're just gonna, you're gonna leave me here forever?"

"No. We're not, 'cause we don't screw with people the way you do. And for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family." Dean said at the door as he pulled the fire alarm to extinguish the fire ring

"Don't say I never did anything for you." And with that they headed back to their cars

* * *

Jack was at the front door of Ellen's house wearing a black button shirt, jeans, and a t-shirt under it, he also had pair of sneakers. He was carrying takeout from a local restaurant, he knocked two times and Ellen opened the door with a look of surprise when she saw who it was at the front door.

"Mind if I come in?" Jack smirked

"Not at all, Jack. It's just… I just wasn't expecting you to show up at my house." Ellen

"Thought I see you that's all." Jack said as he put the bags on the table and brought out the food. "Got you dinner."

"Is this date?"

"Maybe. but it doesn't have to be a date officially, it'll be off the record" Jack shrugged

"Oh. Well, I'm fine with that." Ellen agreed as she took fork and knifes from the kitchen. They sat down and had a nice dinner.

"Cheers for the unoffical date" Jack said as they clinked their beers toasting. Little did they know that Jo was watching as the unoffical date took place from the living room smiling. "Way to go, Mom. you've got yourself a gentleman."

_"We never know we are beings till we love. And then it is we know the powers and potentialities of human existence."_

**Jean Toomer**

**An: Sorry for the late update. I've been on an amazing trip to Belfast, Northern Ireland. So what you think? R and R is mandatory **


	8. The Big Picture

Chapter 8

The Big Picture.

Jack woke up in the guestroom next to Jo's room the day after the unofficial date. His mind trailed to last night after the dinner.

**Flashback**

_"Let me help you with that." Jack said as he helped her clean up after the dinner_

_"You don't have to do that." _

_"I insist. After all, it's my treat." _

_Ellen chuckled at that. "If you say so." Ellen has never let anyone done that ever, well that was before she met him. "So how did it go with the trickster?"  
"Well, it turned out that the trickster wasn't a trickster. He was Gabriel the archangel."_

_"Really? Another angel?"_

_"Yeah. Apparently Gabriel left heaven because he couldn't stand his brothers fighting each other. He got his own protection program and joined the demi gods."_

_"I don't know much about his family but that guy has big family issues."_

_"Understatement. You know in a weird way, I kinda understand why. He never wanted his brothers to go in war with each other"_

_"Perhaps, but that doesn't make up for what he did back then."_

_"Yeah." Jack sighed "When Mom found out about the deal, she wasn't too happy about it, she took it hard. Why? Because I was willing to take her place but most of all, I opened the door for the darkness. I know that now, but back then I didn't care. I welcomed it." Ellen looked sympathetic at him; he's been through so much in his life and still has the strength to pull it through. She admired that._

_"Huh, is there a bed I can crash her for the night?" Jack asked trying to move away from the "chick flick moment" as Dean would say_

_"Yeah, you can stay in the guestroom. It's next to Jo's old room."  
"Thanks." Jack said as he headed to the guestroom _

_"Jack." Ellen shouted _

_"Yeah?"  
"Thanks again for the dinner and for sharing your story."_

_Jack nodded gratefully for that and went to sleep. "God, I am seriously falling in love with her."_

**Flashback end**

Jack slowly got out of bed and got dressed. He then went to the kitchen making breakfast when Jo entered.

"Morning." Jo with a small smile on her face

"Morning. How do you feel?"  
"I'm good. How was the unofficial date?" That got Jack attention as he turned to face her

"How did you know that?" Jo shrugged

"I saw what took place from the living room. It was kind of cute if you ask me."

"Really?" Jack asked as he finished cooking.

"Yeah, it's about time that Mom started dating. She really needs to get laid."

"I am so not having this conversation right now." Jack shook his head in disgust as he sat down on a chair trying to eat his breakfast. He so don't want to hear this from her

"haven't you noticed every time you're around, she checks you out. And the fact that one time she even whispered your name in sleep." Jo continued, she is enjoying playing the matchmaker

"I can't hear you." Jack pretended not to listen

"You're such a dork." Jo chuckled

"Yeah but a good looking dork." Jo shook her head at that as Ellen came to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"So what did Jo say this time?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Fair enough, so what are your plans today?"

"Well, I'm heading back home and check out any potential jobs."

"Oh, ok." Ellen sounded a bit disappointed but she understood. They weren't a couple just yet, she mentally slaps herself for that, she is a parent, why can't she stop thinking about him?

Just then Jack's cellphone buzzed and he picked up the call. "Yeah." Jack said as he went outside  
"_Jack, it's Sam. Dean and I have might found a way to kill the devil."_

"What is the secret weapon?"

_"The Colt."_

"The Colt as in _The Colt? _I thought it was a legend."

_"It's real. We had it once but it was stolen by a cat burglar name Bela."_

"Ok. Do you know who have it?"

_"Yeah, huh. Some demon named Crowley."_

"Crowley, as in the king of crossroads?"

_"Do you know him?"_

Jack sighed "Unfortunately. Alright, meet me back at Bobby's. Tell me everything and I mean everything when I get there."

_"Not a problem, we'll meet you there."_ Sam hung up as Jack did the same thing.

"Ellen, Jo. You're not going to believe this." Jack said, as he was about to tell Ellen and Jo.

* * *

"So what's your story with Crowley? You sounded a little concerned on the phone with Sam." Dean asked as Sam and Jack were at Bobby's place. Sam and Dean informed him of what they just learned from a girl named Becky, who has a major crush on Sam. She told the Winchesters Bela told them that she gave the Colt to Lilith when in truth she gave it to Crowley in an attempt to get out of a deal of her own. It didn't work of course and she died two years ago.

"He's the one that I made the deal with to save my mom."

"What?" Sam and Dean asked in unison stunned of what they just heard. They were not expecting this revelation.

"When I met him, he told me that he saw something special in me. So he offered me a deal that I couldn't refuse, three years under his wing before I go to hell of course, for my mom to come back from the dead. I was willing to doing everything when she died"

"Well, considering that I made my own crossroads deal to save Sam, that's understandable. So what did you learn?"

"The art of torture and other stuff that I don't like to talk about. Three years, four months and 5 days, I was with him every day. I watched him, study him, helped him. I learned from him. He is bad news, guys. He's about cunning as they come. Also he is a Grade A Student of survival and manipulation. If he wants something, he'll get it and he'll do whatever it takes to get the job done. You don't want to get him on your bad side."  
"Well, I think that the Winchesters is already on every demons bad side." Dean shrugged meaning don't care.

"Ok. Let's go find that son of bitch and get the Colt back." Jack said,

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Dean agreed as they headed out to their respective cars.

* * *

Jack was leaning on his Mustang while Dean was on his cell phone talking to Cas at lakeside. "That's okay, you did great. We'll take it from here." He hung up on.

"Was it Cas?"

"Yeah, he found Crowley. He lives in a mansion not far from here but the place is angel proof which means he can't get in."

"Well, at least he found him. Better call Jo right now." Jack said as he pulled out his phone from his pocket and called Jo

"Jo. Time to go to phase two of this plan. Crowley lives not far from here in a mansion, I'll text the address when we get there."

"_Good, by the way, Mom says be careful and don't get into trouble."_

"Well, considering that I'm with Sam and Dean, that's unlikely." Jack chuckled

_"True." _Jo said as she ended the call. Jack got to his car and took deep breath mentally preparing himself

"Time to get to work." Jack said as he drove to meet his former mentor.

* * *

Jo who is wearing an evening dress walked to the gate and pressed a button on the intercom.

_"Hello?" _

"Hello. My car broke down. I…I need some help"

_"I'll be down in a minute."_

The gate opened and out came two of Crowley's men and they approached Jo who was waiting for them

"Evening, pretty lady. Get yourself on in here." One of the men said with smug look on his face

"I just need to make a call." Jo said nervously

"You don't need to call anyone, baby." He glanced at his companion not far away. "We're the only help you're ever gonna need."

"You know what? I think I should wait by my car." Jo was about leave when the first guard grabbed her shoulder and his eyes went black.

"We said, get your ass in here." Jo shook him off and flattened him. Jack snuck behind the second guard and stabbed him in the throat with an angel blade, a birthday present from Anna. The reason why is unknown to him. Sam killed the first guard with a demon-killing knife.

"Nice, Jo. You did good." Jack said as he and Jo bumped their fists together when Sam and Dean joined them

"Thanks." Dean handed her a bag and she took out wire cutters.

"Shall we?" Jo then proceeded to cut off the power, after that Jack, Dean and Sam entered the mansion and went to a room.

"It's Crowley, right?" Sam guessed as Crowley entered

"So. The Hardy Boys finally found me. Took you long enough." He then noticed Jack standing between the Winchesters and had a evil grin on his face

"Hello Hellbreaker, are those two your new friends? Must say you do know how to pick them, although it's not very surprising, I guess." Jack didn't' respond, he just glared at him as Crowley moved towards them but stopped when he looked down and saw his the rug was rumpled. He then kneeled down and looked underneath the rug; a devil's trap written on the bottom of it.

"Do you have any idea how much this rug cost?" Crowley stated as three demons grabbed Sam, Jack and Dean from behind. They disarmed them quickly as Crowley holds the Colt, the genuine article.

"This is it, right? This is what it's all about." He said as he aimed at Dean. Then unexpectedly, Crowley killed three demons, putting three bullets into their skulls.

"We need to talk. Privately." He said and then he leaded them to another room for a private conversation

"What the hell is this?" Dean asked

"Do you know how deep I could have buried this thing? There's no reason you or anyone should know this even exists, except that I told you."

"You told us." Sam said

"Rumors, innuendo, sent out on the grapevine."

"Why? Why tell us anything?" Sam asked

"I want you to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face." Crowley replied as he aimed at Dean

"Uh-huh, okay, and why exactly would you want the devil dead?" Dean asked, why would a demon help them out?

"It's called." Crowley put the gun down. "Survival. Well, I forgot you two at best are functioning morons"

"You're functioning...morons..." That was not one of Dean's best comebacks and he knows it.

"However, I hope that my former student remembers why I want Lucifer dead. Go on, share with the class." Crowley encouraged Jack to explain his reasons why. Jack sighed

"Lucfier isn't a demon, Dean. He's an angel. An angel known for his hatred of humankind. To him, we're lowest of the low, a disgrace to walk on this planet. If that's the way he feels about us, then he feels exactly the same thing about demons because he doesn't care for anything but himself." Jack explained

"As expected, The Hellbreaker lives up to his reputation. " Crowley nodded in confirmation at that.

"But he created you." Sam reminded him

"To him, we're just servants. Cannon fodder. If Lucifer manages to exterminate humankind, we're next. So, help me, huh? Let's all go back to simpler, better times, back to when we could all follow our natures. I'm in sales, dammit! So what do you say if I give you this thing, and you go kill the devil?" Crowley suggested as he handed the Colt out. Dean and Sam glanced at each other. Sam hesitantly reached out to take it.

"Great." Sam

"Great" Crowley

"You wouldn't happen to know where the devil is, by chance, would you?" Sam asked

"Thursday, birdies tell me, there's an appointment in Carthage, Missouri." Crowley answered. Sam then put the barrel between the demons eyes and pulls trigger but it clicked.

"Oh, yeah, right, you'll probably need some more ammunition." Crowley stated the obvious as he went to his desk for ammo

"Oh, uh, excuse me for asking, but aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil and lose?" Dean asked

"Number one, he's going to wipe us all out anyway. Two, after you leave here, I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three, how about you don't miss, okay! Morons!" Crowley yelled as he threw the ammo and Dean caught it. Crowley then vanished.

"Can I ask you something, Jack? Is he always like this?" Dean asked

"Depends on the mood he's in. but pretty much, yeah." Jack replied

Dean and Sam nodded in agreement at that.

* * *

Back at Bobby's Sam and Dean were discussing if Crowley's info were rock solid, while Ellen and Castiel were having a drinking game with Jo and Jack as their audience.

Ellen was on her fifth shot as she took it and put down the glass up side down.

"All right, big boy." Ellen challenged and Cas drank all five at once.

"I'm starting to feel something." Cas said as he feels a little light headed. Ellen stare in shock while Jo and Jack had big grins on their faces.

"Ellen, I'll go get some fresh air. Need some time to think." Jack said

She nodded and Jack went to the porch thinking about tomorrow, could be it his last night on earth when they face Lucifer? If so, he has to come clean about his feelings for Ellen. They have a lot in common, they're both willing to protect their respective families, also when they are in the same room, sparks igintes between them like they can't explain. There are some differences though like Ellen who is a concerned parent and doesn't take any risks while Jack is outgoing and straightforward, but yet they match. "_The Hellbreaker who is in love with a hunter? Sounds poetic." _Jack thought.

"I know that we're not on best terms but I really need some advice. What am I going todo? Should I tell her how I feel about her? So many questions on my mind and isn't obvious from the start? The fact that I'm in love in Ellen Harvelle." Jack shook his head thinking if his dad was alive, he'll probably laugh his ass off because of he's praying to God right now.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Ellen asked as she walked to the porch to face him.

"How have you been listening?" Jack returned the question, it was time to face the music.

"Long enough." Ellen answered then sighed, about to break bad news "Listen, about us, this can't be ever be…"

"Anything?" Jack interrupted with a critical look on his face. "Why? Because you're afraid of being stabbed in the back in a relationship. Ellen, I get it, you don't want to take a risk that might come back to bite you in the ass and the guy you're dating could be a lying, cheating bastard. But sometimes you got to take a risk once in while. It might pay off." That put Ellen in deep thought as Jack steeped a bit closer to her.

"If you want to give us a shot, then I'm in." Jack smirked as Ellen looked up at him. It looked like as she was about to say no, but she chuckled.

"I'll think about it. You know, you really are something, Jack Cahill."

"So have I been told." Jack agreed on that note.

"Everybody get in here! It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner." Bobby shouted, time for a photograph

"Shall we?" Jack said as he opened the door for Ellen as they re joined the group.

"Oh come on, Bobby. Nobody wants their picture taken" Ellen said

"Hear, hear." Sam agreed

"Shut up. You're drinking my beer." Bobby said as he put his camera on tripod. After that Bobby rolls his wheelchair back to front to the camera with Jack and Ellen standing behind him Cas stood next to them with Sam on one side, Dean and Jo on the other.

"Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by."

"Ha! Always good to have an optimist around." Ellen said as everyone smiled.

"Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth." Castiel said that caused the smiles to fade away when the camera flashes, Ellen's and Jack's hands were intertwined, giving each other strength to survive tomorrow. No one noticed that except Jo.

_What happened to all of us_  
_The things we say, our evil ways_  
_Who could we really trust_  
_Our lies and betrayal is why we fail_

_Can you believe in love_  
_Lost in this world_  
_Can you believe in love_  
_And it's not too late_

_End of days and there's a full moon rising_  
_End of days and there's a full moon rising again_

_Who are you, do you really know_  
_What you've become, hollow and numb_

_A sickness, it eats away_  
_All of your dreams led by your fear_

_Can you believe in love_  
_Lost in this world_

_Can you believe in love_  
_And it's not too late_

_End of days and there's a full moon rising_  
_End of days and there's a full moon rising_

_Can you believe in love_  
_Lost in this world_  
_Can you believe in love_  
_And it's not too late_  
_Can you believe in love_  
_Lost in this world_  
_Can you believe in love_  
_And it's not too late_

_End of days and there's a full moon rising_  
_End of days and there's a full moon rising_  
_End of days and there's a full moon rising_  
_End of days and there's a full moon rising_

_Can you believe in love_

**End of Days by Fozzy.**

**AN: So what do you think? **


	9. Saved

Chapter 9

Saved

Jack was in backseat sharing the backseat with Cas while Ellen and Jo as they arrived in Carthage. Sam and Dean weren't far behind.

"This place gives me Silent Hill vibes, it sends shivers down my spine." Jack said.

"Slient Hill?" Cas asked not getting the movie reference

"It's… never mind." Jack said as Ellen pulled beside Dean and Sam in the Impala

"Place seem a little empty to you?" Ellen asked

"We're gonna go check out the PD. You guys stay here, see if you can find anybody." Dean said as he looked around

"Ok." Ellen said as the Winchesters drove off while she parked the car.

"Getting any signal, Jo?" Jack asked as he and Jo got out

"'Fraid not." Jo shook her head and turned her attention to Cas at the backseat.

"Ever heard of a door handle?"

"Of course I have." Cas replied when he stood behind Jo, startling her. Jack looked around using his enhanced senses and saw men in suit standing motionless staring at something in the distance. Carthage isn't empty after all. Cas noticed them too

"What is it Cas? Jack?" Ellen asked noticing the faraway looks

"The town is not empty." Cas replied, Ellen and Jo were confused, what were Jack and Cas seeing?

"Reapers are here." Jack added

"Reapers as in more then one?" Ellen asked

"They only gather like this at times of great catastrophe. Chicago Fire, San Francisco Quake, Pompeii. Excuse me, I need to find out why they're here." Cas said as he walked away from Jack, Jo and Ellen to find out why.

"Aren't you going to follow him?" Jo asked,

"He'll fine. Besides I think the Reapers are harmless at the moment." Jack reassured them watching Cas leave.

"How can you see them anyway?" Ellen asked as they continued their investigation

"The mark, remember? That's the reason why I'm a Hellbreaker. Hellbreaker's are descendants from the Archangels who lived amongst them. But there were some angels who loathed the Hellbreaker's because they were intimating, so they plotted together. They casted them out into hell right around when Lucifer got kicked out by Michael." Jack explained as they searched the buildings. Jack avoided the reapers.

"Why?" Jo asked a bit curious

"Because Gabriel told me personally that the Hellbreakers were supposed to prevent the apocalypse from taking place."

"And naturally they didn't want that." Ellen added to the explanation

"No, they didn't."

"So how do you become a Hellbreaker?"

"The process is painful and it's something that I'm not willing to talk about it right now." Jack said, Ellen nodded not pushing the subject.

* * *

They headed back to their car and went to the police station nearby. There was Sam and Dean waiting for them.

"Station is empty." Dean stated

"So is everything else." Jo added

"Cas left to have a nice chat with the reapers." Jack stated

"Reapers?" Dean said

"What? You guys saw reapers? Where" Sam asked

"Yeah, they are everywhere. In fact there's one standing behind you, guys." Jack replied that alarmed both Sam and Dean. If the reapers are here in Carthage, that means Lucifer must be close.

* * *

Meanwhile Cas was following a reaper, which lead him to a dark room. He was trapped in a ring of holy fire that lilts the room. He notices a man luring in the shadows but Cas knew who that man was immediately, the Fallen Angel.

"Lucfier." Castiel hissed

"So I take it you're here with the Winchesters and the Hellbreaker." Lucifer said as he walked closer

"I came alone." Cas lied and the fallen angel saw it through.

"Loyalty." He chuckled "Such a nice quality to see in this day and age. Speaking of Hellbreaker, How's he doing? Is he ok, considering the gift he received from Alastair during his imprisonment in hell did you know that I ordered Alastair to make him the Hellbreaker? No?" He asked as he stepped forward a bit. "Castiel, right?" Cas nodded briefly "Castiel. I'm told you came here in an automobile." Lucifer wondered

"Yes." Cas said

"What was that like?" Lucifer asked

"Um. Slow. Confining." Cas replied

"What a peculiar thing you are." Lucifer stated as he stepped a bit closer, that's when Cas noticed burn marks on his face.

"What's wrong with your vessel?" Cas asked

"Yes. Um. Nick is wearing a bit thin, I'm afraid. He can't contain me forever, so…"

"You." Cas said angrily as he walked toward Lucifer but the fire preventing him from doing that.

"You are not taking Sam Winchester. I won't let you. Either will the Hellbreaker."

"Castiel. I don't understand why you're fighting me, of all the angels." He said as he circle around Cas

"You really have to ask?" Cas asked the obvious question

"I rebelled, I was cast out. You rebelled, you were cast out. Almost all of heaven wants to see me dead, and if they succeed, guess what? You're their new public enemy number one." Lucifer reminds him "We're on the same side, like it or not, so why not just serve your own best interests? Which in this case just happen to be mine?"

"I'll die first." Cas said firmly

"I'll suppose you will." Lucifer said casually.

* * *

On the street of Carthage,Ellen, Jack , Dean, Sam and Jo were looking around armed with shotguns walking.

"Well, this is great, been in town twenty minutes and already lost the angel up our sleeve." Dean stated,

"Well, at least you haven't lost the Hellbreaker." Jack said, trying to light up the situation

"You know what I meant."

"You think, uh, you think Lucifer got him?" Sam asked a bit worried for Cas.

"I don't know what else to think." Dean replied

"There you are." Everyone turned around to see Meg with an evil smirk.

"Meg." Sam said cold

"Shouldn't have come here, boys." Meg stated

"Hell, I could say the same thing for you." Dean said as he was about to kill Meg with the Colt but Jack prevented him from doing that

"Huh, Dean. She didn't come alone." Jack stated as he heard the hellhounds made their presence known. Sam, Jo and Ellen looked around to find the source Jack, however saw their true form, they had armour stuck into the skin and they looked like a mix of german shepherd and wolf not to mention they were about to feed their meal. They were 10 of the most disgusting creatures he ever seen.

"Hellhounds." Dean said trying to conceal his fear of Hellhounds, too many painful memories for him and Jack.

"Yeah, Dean. Your favourite along with Jack's." She teased "Come on, boys. My father wants to see you. And he wants to see you as well, Hellbreaker." Meg added glancing at Jack.

"I think we'll pass, thanks." Sam said a bit nervous

"Your call." Meg said "You can make this easy or you can make it really, really hard" Meg laid out the terms, Dean turned to Ellen who nods then looked back at Meg.

"When have you known us to ever make anything easy?" Dean altered his aim, killing a Hellhound next to Meg.

"Run!" Sam yelled as they took off with Jack falling back as the hellhounds chased them. One of them caught up with Dean as it tackled him, Jo went back to help.

"Dean!" Jo shouted

"Jo, stay back!" Dean ordered but Jo shot the hellhound repeatedly. Another hellhound went to attack her from the side, but in a flash, Jack speared him and used his angel blade to thrust it in the head, killing it instantly.

"Bad dog." Jack said but then an additional hellhound attacked Jo from the side and used its claw to tear out the stomach. Jack using his quickness to get there and got it off her but the hellhound sunk its claw into his thigh.

"AHH!" Jack screams in agony as he pulled out the claw from his leg and killed it with the angel blade. Then he fell to the ground holding his injured thigh as Sam and Ellen rushed to the aid. Dean scooped Jo and runs past them. Sam was firing at hellhounds holding them off while Ellen carried jack by the shoulder as they entered into a warehouse store. Ellen and Dean leaned Jack and Jo against the counter for support.

"Boys, need some help here!" Ellen yelled at Jo's side, Jo who is breathing heavily, Jack on other hand trying to keep himself calm in order to prevent from going into shock, but he's not looking good either

Sam shut the doors with biker chain and then he and Dean grabbed bags full of rock salts opening them and desperately making salt lines along the doorway and the windows to keep the hellhounds at were safe for now, but for how long? That's the big question.

* * *

After they bandaged the injuries, Jack sat next to Jo and Ellen looked out for them while Dean is fiddling with an old CB radio

"Damn it, my thigh is killing me." Jack winched at any movement of his injured thigh

"Funny, my stomach is barley holding it together." Jo countered

"I hate the hellhounds. Never wanted to be their chew toy again."

"I know the feeling." Jo agreed on that.

"Sorry that I didn't make it in time." Jack said sadly as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's ok, you saved me once." Jo reassured him that was not his fault.

"How are you two holding up?" Ellen asked worried as Sam a bucket of water.

"Been better, although our injuries disagrees on that." Jack said

"You two are gonna be alright." Ellen tried to bring some hope to it.

"Thanks for the words of encouragement, Ellen." Jack nodded in thanks for that.

"K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar, come in." Dean called Bobby over the radio.

_K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar, go ahead."_

"Bobby, it's Dean. We got problems."

"_It's okay, boy. That's why I'm here. Is everyone all right?"_

_"_No. It's… it's…it's Jo and Jack. Bobby, it's pretty bad." He was barley holding it together

_Okay. Copy that. So now we figure out what we do next._

"Bobby, I don't think they…"

_"I said, what do we do next, Dean?"_

"Right. Okay, right." Dean pulled himself together

"_Now, tell me what you got." _Bobby urged Dean to tell what happened and once he filled Bobby in Bobby asked _"Before he went missing, did Cas say how many reapers?"_

"I don't—he said a lot of things, I guess. Jack said that he saw them too. But does the numbers matter?"

_"Devil's in the details, Dean." _Just then Ellen walked to Dean, tapping his shoulder to talk to Bobby.

"Bobby, it's Ellen. The way he and Jack were looking, the number of places their eyes went, I'd say we're talking over a dozen reapers, probably more." Ellen explained

Bobby sighed, _"I don't like the sound of that."_

"Nobody likes the sound of that, Bobby, but what—wh—what does that sound like?" Dean asked as Ellen went back to the counter

_"It sounds like death, son. I think Satan's in town to work a ritual._ _I think he's planning to unleash Death." _Bobby replied

"You mean, like, as in this dude and taxes are the only sure thing?"

_"As in Death. The horseman. The pale rider in the flesh."_

"Unleash? I mean, hasn't Death been tromping all over the place? Hell, I've died several times myself."

_"Not this guy. This is—this is the angel of death. Big daddy reaper. They keep this guy chained in a box six hundred feet under. Last time they hauled him up, Noah was building a boat. That's why the place is crawling with reapers. They're waiting on the big boss to show."_ Dean really didn't like the sound of that

"You have any other good news?" Dean hoped some good news

_"In a manner of speaking.I've been researching Carthage since you've been gone, trying to suss out what the devil might want there. What you just said drops the last piece of the puzzle in place. The angel of death must be brought into this world at midnight through a place of awful carnage. Now, back during the Civil War, there was a battle in Carthage. A battle so intense the soldiers called it the Battle of Hellhole."_

_"_Where'd the massacre go down? Dean asked

"_On the land of William Jasper's farm." _Bobby answered.

* * *

"I got the Winchesters and the Hellbreaker pinned down. For now, at least. What should I do with them?" Meg asked as she entered the room where Lucifer held Cas captured.

"Leave them alone." Lucfier ordered

"I—I'm sorry, but are you sure? Shouldn't we…?"

"Trust me, child. Everything happens for a reason." Lucifer reassured Meg then turned to Cas "Well, Castiel, you have some time. Time to change your mind?" he asked

"No." Cas said firmly.

"Suit yourself." Lucfier shrugged as he left the room, leaving Meg to guard Cas.

Time for the big ceremony.

* * *

"That's my girl, you're okay, honey." Ellen comforted her daughter back at the warehouse. Jo looked a lot more pale now, she doesn't have much time left.

"Listen to your mom, it's going to be alright. Hang in there, Jo." Jack said as Ellen smiled a little gratefully at Jack giving the extra support. His thigh didn't hurt much now so as it did then. He's thinking ideas how to save her in so many ways, but which one is he going for it?

"Now we know where the devil's gonna be, we know when, and we have the Colt." Dean stated as he and Sam stand a bit from them.

"Yeah. We just have to get past eight or so hellhounds and get to the farm by midnight." Sam said

"Yeah, and that's after we get Jo, Jack and Ellen the hell out of town." Dean added,

"Won't be easy." Sam shook his head

"Stretcher?" Dean suggested

"Let's see what we got." Sam started looking around

"Stop. Guys, stop." Jo said weakly and they turn to her

"Can we, uh, be realistic about this, please?" She winced "I can't move my legs. I can't be moved, either can Jack. My guts are being held in by an ace bandage. We gotta…we gotta get our priorities straight here."

Sam and Dean looked at each other not knowing "Number one, I'm not going anywhere."

"Joanna Beth, you stop talking like that." Ellen said quickly and Jack shook his head backing her up.

"Mom. We can't fight. We can't walk. But we can do something. We got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need."

"Everything we need?" Jack asked, not liking where this was going.

"To build a bomb, Jack."

"No. Jo, No." Dean disapproved the idea

"You got another plan? You got any other plan?" Jo asked, just then Jack got the other plan.

"I do." Jack interrupted that got everybody's attention "Leave the hellhounds to me. Ellen get Jo back to Bobby's place while Sam and Dean heads to the farm."

"No, You're in no good condition right now to take on the hellhounds. You're writing your own death sentence." Sam said

"This is not up for the discussion, Sam. It's either this or stand by the side lines watching Lucifer summons Death." Jack snapped stubbornly.

"Don't do this. i" Dean

"I'm sorry, I really am. But I can't let Jo die on us and let you guys stay here."

"Why the hell not?!" Jo asked angrily

"Because I've already lost enough. Besides this is our only chance to stop Lucifer, might as take it." Jack replied bitterly.

"No!" Ellen shook her head as her eyes filled up with tears.

"Ellen, hellhounds have all our scents. I'll give you few minutes head start. Please, just back me up on this, consider it as plan B." He begged looking sympathetic at Ellen who cried for a few moments before pulling herself together.

"You heard him." She said looking at Sam and Dean

"Mom."

"Joanna Beth, please." Jo sighed in resignation

Jack grabbed Jo's wrists about to do something drastic.

"Joanna Beth, close your eyes." Jack took a deep breath to focus on the healing process, one of the Hellbreaker's powers. Within seconds, a bright light appeared as their wounds started to patch up like magic, Jo feels like she's flying through white clouds. The light started to fade as the healing process was completed and Jo gasped as she was starting to feel her legs again and the color of her cheeks came back.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean asked confused of what just took place

"I saved her." Jack replied, he removed the bandage to show Jo's stomach was perfectly healed. Jo, Dean, Sam and Ellen looked at it in shock. Jack stood up and went to the front door, unchaining the doors. His leg was movable again.

"Guys, here's what we are gonna do and I'm going to say it once. I'm going to let the hellhounds in and take care of them. Ellen, take your car and get Jo back to Bobby's. Even though she's ok, she's exhausted" She nodded snapping out of shock and helped her daughter up

"Sam, Dean, head for the fire escape on the roof, make break for it, make sure that you two put a bullet between Lucifer's eyes." Dean nodded as they headed for the exit.

"Jack, you better come back in one piece when this is all over, you hear me!" Dean shouted as they left

"No promises!" Jack yelled, then he walked over to Ellen and Jo.

"I guess this is it. Take care, Ellen. You too Jo" Jack struggled to keep it together

"Thank you for saving my daughter." Ellen said, Jack nodded for the gratitude and went back to the front door when Ellen grabbed his shoulder and pulled him for a kiss. He accepted it of course knowing that they could never see each other again. Jack felt the tears running on her face and let a silent tear escape as the kiss deepen.

"Good bye, Jack." Ellen said as they ended their kiss. Then they pulled away from each other and regained their composure.

"You should go now, I can hear them." Jack said as he heard the hellhounds getting closer

"Alright, alright. Time to go, Jo." Ellen said as they left in a hurry, Jack watched them leave and sighed,

"I love you, Ellen." Jack said as he sweeps the salt lines, grabbed his angel blade and a shotgun and stood by the counter, embracing for death as Hellhounds got there and burst through the door. He stood his ground as his eyes glowed black intimating them for a second before they continued to growl, showing their sharp teeth preparing for dinner.

"Time to send your ugly son of bitches back to hell!" Jack yelled as he took on the hellhounds.

* * *

Dr. Nora Bridge was working late at Mercy McCune-Brooks Hospital, which wasn't far from Carthage when her fellow colleague Brad called for her with a look of concern.

"Nora, we got a trauma patient who just came in moments ago and… you got see this, we could use your help, now." Brad said and that got Nora's attention as she followed Brad to the trauma room. When she got there, nothing could prepare her for this.

"Holy Mother of God." Nora gasped at the sight, the patient looked like he was mauled by bear, his chest was ripped to shreds, his clothes was torn apart and there was a major blood loss.

"Ok, huh. Prepare three bags of O-negatives, we're going to stitch up the wounds without causing the patient going to shock, what's the BP?" Nora asked as she washed her hands and put on her gloves preparing

"110/70. He's lost a lot of blood. The pulse is 60 and weak." One of nurse replied as she went to get blood bags. "Do you have a id on the patient, Brad?"

"Jack Cahill, age 35, and he is single. Resigns in Norfolk, Virginia. His contact of Emergency is Bobby Singer who lives in Sioux Falls, South Dakota."

"Who found him?"

"A couple named Juanita and Jose Garcia found him in middle of a highway, said that he was limping, walking from Carthage, he was barley breathing."

"Alright, contact Mr. Singer right now, tell him that we found him." Brad nodded and then he headed to reception to make the call. "What happened to you Jack?" Nora asked to Jack who was unconscious at the moment as she started to patch up.

* * *

"Wake up Jack." Jack woke up a bit groggy at the sound of that and got up slowly. He looked around to see that he was in a park; it was beautiful and had a utopia feeling to it. He saw an woman in late 20's, she had blonde hair, green eyes and she was a goddess.

"Who are you? Jack asked

"You know who I am, Jack." She answered

He chuckled

"You're an an angel of Death." Jack stated,

"Right you are." She nodded

"So where are we?" Jack asked

"Norfolk Botanical Garden, do you remember this place?"

"Yeah, I remember. My mom took me here once, it was in 7th grade, I believe. She loved the gardenias." Jack smiled thinking back of that fond memory before changing the subject.

"So what now, you're here to give me my last rites before I die?"

"Actually, I'm just here to bring a message and explain how my father felt when the Hellbreakers were casted out."

"A message from God?" Jack asked caught off guard

"Yes. He said when the Hellbreakers were casted out from Heaven with his son Lucifer, he thought that he'll never see them again, because he loved them, they had a great deal of respect among the garrison. Well, some angels didn't like them at all."

"Zachariah for a example." Jack added

"Along with few other angels as well. The hellbreaker bloodline was extinct for thousands of years, that was the case until you, Jack. The mark by Alastair, it was a request from Lucifer because no one could stand that much pain as you did, only the hellbreakers could do that because they had a strong willpower. You're the last of your kind."

"Well, that's good to know." Jack said nodding

"He also wanted to tell you this: you and the Winchesters will work together to prevent the battle between Michael and Lucifer from happening, it happened before and it will happen again because it will end in the demise of this beautiful planet. But he wanted to know if you're up for it and I quote: "Have you given the humankind everything?"

Jack shook his head no "Not everything. Not yet."

"Good, because the dark days are coming upon us. You and the Winchesters are the only ones who can save us. So in order to save this planet, you have to make a big sacrifice to do so."

"I promise. How are things in heaven?" Jack asked

"Chaotic. also, he wanted to tell Castiel to not worry about him, he is ok." She sighed, "It's time to go back to the hospital. Wouldn't want to keep Ellen waiting."

"Well, can I at least get your name before I leave?" He chuckled

"Daniela."

"Well, Daniela, it's been a pleasure of meeting you." And with that he head to the exit door.

* * *

Back at the hospital Ellen was in Jack room sitting right next to him while he slept peacefully. When the hospital contacted Bobby, then when he called Ellen, she wasted no time to get there with Jo.

"How's he?" Jo asked as she entered the room with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Well, the doctors said that he's going to be alright although it might take awhile to recover. They said he was in a pretty bad shape when he was brought in. they were surprised that he had even a pulse." Ellen sighed

"Can't believe he is still alive."

"Either do I. but in the words of Johnny Cash: There ain't no grave that can hold his body down." Ellen agreed on that, Jo chuckled.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Ellen nodded reluctantly "Are you in love in him, Mom?"

Ellen sighed, "To be honest, I'm not sure how I feel about him right now. I mean we talked about it but I'm…" Just then Jack woke up violently startling both Jo and Ellen gasping for air.

"Jack?" Ellen asked in disbelief as he took a few breaths and started to cough up some blood

"Help! We need help!" Jo shouted for the nurses to come to his aid.

_ There ain't no grave can hold my body down _  
_There ain't no grave can hold my body down _  
_When I hear that trumpet sound I'm gonna rise right out of the ground _  
_Ain't no grave can hold my body down _

_Well, look way down the river, what do you think I see? _  
_I see a band of angels and they're coming after me _  
_Ain't no grave can hold my body down _  
_There ain't no grave can hold my body down _

_Well, look down yonder Gabriel, put your feet on the land and sea _  
_But Gabriel don't you blow your trumpet 'til you hear it from me _  
_There ain't no grave can hold my body down _  
_Ain't no grave can hold my body down _

_Well, meet me Jesus, meet me. Meet me in the middle of the air _  
_And if these wings don't fail me I will meet you anywhere _  
_Ain't no grave can hold my body down _  
_There ain't no grave can hold my body down _

_Well, meet me mother and father, meet me down the river road _  
_And momma you know that I'll be there when I check in my load _  
_Ain't no grave can hold my body down _  
_There ain't no grave can hold my body down _  
_There ain't no grave can hold my body down_

**_Ain't No Grave by Johnny Cash_**

**_AN: So what do you think of this chapter? Was it good? Bad? Express your opinions about this chapter when you review. the reason why i picked this song is because it express Jack's never die attitude. R&R is mandatory. By the way you should check out supernatural fanfic Family is where your heart is _by the author** **_SLPikachu._ Really good story.**


	10. Declaration of War

Chapter 10

Declaration of War.

"I can't explain it. Your internal injuries are healed, your vitals are back to normal and your pulse is back at a normal rate. I mean, can you explain any of it?" Dr. Bridge asked baffled at hospital. Jo and Ellen were with him by his side in the hospital room.

"What can I say, doc? I'm a fast healer." Jack shrugged. He can thank God that he has healing abilities, one of the perks of being the Hellbreaker.

"Can I ask you something?" Jack nodded "What's your secret? Do you have an angel on your shoulder or did you made a deal with the devil?"

"A bit of both, actually." Which was true, considering the circumstances he went through.

"Well, if the MRI shows you no any particular damage in any body part, then you should be good to check out in the afternoon."

"Well, at least something came out of it." Jack felt relieved at the news as the doctor left the room to check up another patient.

"How do you feel?" Jo asked

"Like I've been through a car wreck but other than that, I'm alright." Jack replied

"You scared the hell of us back there." Ellen stated

"I scared myself too, to be honest." Jack sighed "Jo can you give us a moment?" She nodded with a smile as she left the room. Then expectedly, Ellen slapped him, no surprise there.

"Well, can't say I had that coming." Jack stated as he rubbed his cheek, he deserved it rightfully.

"Don't ever do that again or I'll personally kick your ass myself." That was not a threat, it was a promise made by Ellen.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jack took a deep breath "We need to talk about us." Jack said as he climbed out of bed to face her.

"I know. And before you say anything, I just wanted to say that you were right about taking a chance." Jack looked confused at that. "Ever since Bill died, I'm haven't been in a relationship with anyone because they might not like me for who I am. That was until I met you. When I'm around you, I feel a sense of safety and comfort."

"Well, I guess love can make you feel something strange inside you" Jack shrugged

"Strange like a widow going crazy over a descendant from the angels?" Ellen asked

"Or the other way around." Jack said.

"Do you want this? I mean, it could.." Jack interrupted her thoughts by kissing her. She accepted it of course, meaning they are now official he was willing to give it a try and so was she now.

"Ellen, shut up." Jack said as their kiss deepened, he waited so long for this moment. They were interrupted by a 'aw' coming from the door. It was Jo who saw whole thing unwrapped and had a big smile on her face.

"How long were you there, Jo?" Jack asked

"Long enough." Jo shrugged

"You better not tell the boys about this." Ellen demanded knowing that Dean would have a field day with this.

"I won't."

"Come on let's get the hell out of this place." Jack said as Ellen handed a new set of clothes from his house. He put on jeans, a black t-shirt, leather and pair of clean shoes.

"Now, that feels a lot better." Jack sounded relived as he, Ellen and Jo left the room and went through the exit door and got in to their car leaving this place.

* * *

"I can't believe that we survived Carthage." Jo said while sitting on the hood of the car. Jack and Ellen leaned towards the car, drinking beer on the side of the road.

"Me either, but here's to living to fight another day." Jack raised his beer, Jo and Ellen clinked it.

"I know you heard him Jo." Jo looked confused that

"Who?" Jo asked

"War, what he said back at River Pass."

"I've heard him." Jo said

"Are you curious?" Jack replied

"Curious as I'll ever will be, but you're not willing talk about hell, so I'm not pushing it, either will Mom." Jo said. Ellen nodded in agreement.

Jack appreciated the gesture as he took a sip of his beer preparing himself for what he's about to say he needed to get off his chest. "It wasn't three years down in the pit." Jack blurted out.

"What?" Jo and Ellen asked shocked

"Time was different down there, up here it was three year but down there, I was in for 300 years." he said

"Oh my God." Jo said under a breath

"They cut you up, carved, put you through horrible things that you can't imagine, they even raped me… they did that until... until there was nothing left, literary. Then… I be whole again, like magic, so they can start from the beginning." Jack was starting to get emotional and so do Ellen and Jo listening.

"And Alastair... by the end of the day, gave me a offer, if I want the pain to stop, then I would become something special, a Hellbreaker and then I would start torturing the poor souls. For 260 years I told him to shove it where the sun shines. For 260 years I told him that until one day I accepted the offer, I couldn't do it anymore, Ellen. I just couldn't take the pain anymore. He uh, took a syringe and then injected it in my arm with the blood of the Hellbreaker. I felt it and in that act of change, I was reborn. Remade. I wasn't the same person as i once was" A tear rolls down his cheek.

"Then I got off the rack and started torn them apart and the worst part was I liked it. There is not a day that goes by thinking about the things I've done to those poor souls." Ellen and Jo looked sympathetic at him

"Jack… You held out for 260 years, do you have any idea how a few people has done that?" Ellen asked gently as she put her hand on his cheek softly

"But it doesn't make me feel better, Ellen. How I feel, I just hope that God will forgive me for what I've done in hell, that's how I feel inside. I just wish that I couldn't feel a thing, Ellen. I wish I couldn't feel a god damn thing." that was the breaking point for Jack as he started to crying onto Ellen's embrace as she consoled him.

"It's ok, it's ok. Everything is going to be alright." Ellen reassured him as she let a few tears of her own escape, Jo cried a little too knowing the truth that he's not ok, not by a long shot.

* * *

After the emotional revelation, they headed back to Bobby's and went inside. There were Sam, Dean and Bobby who was waiting for them to show. Once they were gathered, Dean told Jack that the Colt didn't work on the devil, quite contrary he summoned Death by midnight. Jack wasn't too happy about it.

"So what are we going to do now?" Sam asked

"We'll find a way, like we always do. I've had a little visit last night, messenger from God. The messenger said that he wants the battle to stop from taking place. Because he wants all of us to stop it."

"That's it? That's all he could say?" Dean asked a bit disappointed

"Here's something that I want to say for myself, those angel dickheads like Zachariah has no idea who they are messing with, because by the end of the day We will send Lucifer back to his special cage and Zachariah will fear one thing and one thing only. And that's us." Jack replied

"So I'm gonna ask all of you one big question: You're in or out?" Jack asked,

"I'm in." Dean

"Me too." Sam

"You know i'm in." Jo

"Count on me." Ellen

"You got my word." Bobby

"Good, now." Jack picked up the shotgun and loaded it "It's time to end Judgement Day." Jack said knowing that won't be easy, but they're not gonna lie down without a fight.

_I-ya, _  
_I against I, _  
_Flesh of my flesh, _  
_And mind of my mind, _  
_Two of a kind but one won't survive, _  
_My images reflect in the enemies eye, _  
_And his images reflect in in mine the same time, _

_I-ya, I-ya, _  
_I against I, _  
_Flesh of my flesh, _  
_And mind of my mind, _  
_Two of a kind but one won't survive, _

_Right here is where the end gon' start at, _  
_Conflict, Contact, Combat, _  
_Fighters stand where the land is marked at, _  
_Settle the dispute about who the livest, _  
_3 word answer, _  
_Whoever survive this, _  
_Only one of us can ride forever, _  
_So you and I cant ride together, _  
_Can't live or cant die together, _  
_All we can do is collide together, _  
_So I skillfully apply the pressure, _  
_Won't stop until I'm forever... One! _

_A doorstep where death never come, _  
_Spread across time til my time never done, _  
_And I'm never done, _  
_Walk tall, why ever run? _  
_When they move if I ever come? _  
_Bad man never fret the war, tell'em come _  
_General we have the stock, the mad fire burn _

_I-ya, _  
_I against I, _  
_Flesh of my flesh, _  
_And mind of my mind, _  
_Two of a kind but one won't survive, _  
_My images reflect in the enemies eye, _  
_And his images is reflect'in mine the same time, _

_I-ya, I-ya, _  
_I against I, _  
_Flesh of my flesh, _  
_And mind of my mind, _  
_Two of a kind but one won't survive, _  
_Survive (x16)_

_Reign supreme in your U-N-I, _  
_V-E-R-S-E with the sharpness, _  
_Narrow row building no space for partners, _  
_No space for drivers, no space for walkers, _  
_No space regardless, _  
_Your on my path then get off it, _  
_Hardheaded and unresponsive, _  
_Get they lives put on target with harshness, _  
_Come with the canons sparkin' they darken, _  
_Who am iI One man squadron, _  
_Ma stir the fire this time that'd snatch your tomorrow, _  
_The thousand yard stare that'll pierce through your armor, _  
_You can get it on right now if you want to, _  
_But when ya front lines get marched through, _  
_I warned you, _  
_You know who forever belong to, _

_I-ya, I-ya _  
_I against I, _  
_Flesh of my flesh, _  
_And mind of my mind, _  
_Two of a kind but one won't survive, _  
_My images reflect in the enemies eye, _  
_And his images reflect in mine the same time, _

_I-ya, I-ya, _  
_I against I, _  
_Flesh of my flesh, _  
_And mind of my mind, _  
_Two of a kind but one won't survive, _  
_My images reflect in the enemies eye, _  
_And his images reflect in mine, survive _  
_Survive (x16)_

**I against I by Massive Attack Ft Mos Def.**

**AN: So what do you think of this chapter? i hoped that I did good, let me know when you review. **


	11. Lucifer

Chapter 11

Lucifer

As Jack came home and crashed on the sofa in house, he was exhausted from that wrath encounter in Oklahoma with Sam, Dean and an ex hunter named Martin. That wraith was really a pain in the ass back there, that's for sure. He thought back to the words of the wraith that was a bit scary back there he thought to himself

**Flashback**

_"What's matter with you, Jack? Not so though are you now, huh? Beneath that tough shell, you're empty. No humanity, no emotions, no sympathy, no remorse. Just pure evil inside you waiting to emerge when the battle between two angel brothers takes place, and the Hell breaker will fail to stop it." the wraith said as she had Jack against the wall at the mental hospital with Sam watching helpless from the bed under the wraith's control while Dean was a bit fuzzy on the other side of the room holding a sliver knife in his hand. His vision was disorientated and it was fragile._

_"Let me ask you a question, you have scarified so much for your friends and family and yet they disowned you as an abomination when you came back from hell. So who is the person that is worth fighting for all this time?" She taunted Jack as the skewer was surfacing from her arm ready to kill him_

_Jack stared at the wraith as his eyes glowed black for a couple of seconds before he answered _

_"Me." Jack pushed her arm away and punched her, sending the wraith across room. He then pushed her against the wall buying Dean enough time to get back on his feet. Suddenly the wraith gave him an unnerving smirk. _

_"Oh, you really are a unique specimen, I can see why Ellen has fallen head over heels for you." That pissed him off_

_"Don't you dare mention her." Jack hissed as he grabbed her throat angrily that the wraith brought up Ellen._

_"Don't worry, I knew that I was going to die tonight, so I'm here to give you a message."_

_"What message?" Jack asked _

_"It's from the fallen angel. He says hello and that he can't wait to see you face to face. And he will see you very, __**very **__soon." She had a maniacal laugh that would intimate anyone, including Jack. Jack broke the skewer arm that now spurts blood, she screamed in agony for that and the next second, Dean pushed aside Jack and stabbed her in the heart. Sliver burns her she slid down to the floor, dead. It was over._

_"That was close, she got me worried there for a second." Jack then turned to Dean warily "You're still crazy, Dean?" Jack asked as they helped Sam to get out of his restraints._

_"Not more than usual." That was his way of saying I'm alright._

_"Get's the hell out of here." Dean added as they helped Sam and headed for the exit door._

**Flashback end**

Whatever his thoughts were about the cryptic message was interrupted by a knock on door. Jack got up from the sofa and headed to the front door to answer it. When he opened the door, there was Ellen standing towards him with a small smirk on her face.

"Ellen, I was wondering when you show up." Jack said

"Well, considering that we are now dating, I thought that I could see you tonight."

"Come in." Jack stepped aside for Ellen to enter. They went to the kitchen, Jack opened the fridge and grabbed a couple of root beers.

"How are you doing?" Jack handed her root beer

"Well, I'm feeling a bit better now Jo is okay. Thanks again for saving Jo." Ellen kissed his cheek.

"Don't mention it." Jack returned the favour by a quick kiss on her lips.

"Did you ever think that two of us would be together?"

"To be honest, no, but yet it feels right." Ellen replied

"I know. So, wanna see some TV?" Ellen shrugged

"Sure." They headed to living room and sat down on the sofa. He turned on the TV and they watched some soap opera, enjoying the evening as a couple for the first time in the early stage of their relationship.

* * *

Later that night, Jack woke up a bit dazed with Ellen resting on his shoulder. He gently put her head down on the sofa and got up. But then he felt a presence like an angelic presence, his hunter instincts kicked in as he brought his gun from the kitchen drawer. He cocked the gun and headed for the door. He opened it cautiously to see it was no one at the front door. He sighed as he closed the door. He turned around to see a man who is in late 30's, his hair short blondish, his face looked pale and had burn marks on his face across the hall.

"Hello, Hellbreaker. It's a pleasure to meet you at last" The blonde man greeted as Jack realized who he was.

"Lucifer. I've been waiting for you." Jack snarled.

* * *

"So you're the Hellbreaker that I've been hearing my brothers and sisters talking about." Lucifer said as he paced, studying him.

"What can I say? I have the effect on people." Jack shrugged, showing no fear to the Fallen Angel.

Lucifer smirked at that, he liked Jack, which is why he took a special interest in him because Jack was different like him down in hell.

"So what are you doing here? You're here to kill me?"

"Now why would I do that?" Lucifer asked a bit of surprised, he has no intention of doing so

"You tell me. Maybe because you're the devil? The most evil and merciless bastard ever to exist? Does any of this ring a bell?"

He chuckled "No, I'm not going to do that. I'm just here to see my work."

"Figures, considering you were responsible for the mark by Alastair that made me become the Hellbreaker."

"So you found out. I was hoping you would eventually." He shrugged like it didn't bother him.

"You know, you and I have a lot in common than you think. You don't let anyone to push you around and you're willing to lengths to protect the ones you care about, I admire that."

"I only do it because I was raised to, you and I are nothing alike." Jack stated confidently

"Oh, but we are. You see; I was a son, a brother. An angel, I loved God more than anything until… God created you. He said to us to bow down before you, to love you more than him and I refused. I said to him: "Father, I can't. These human beings are flawed, murderous." Lucifer explained. "And for that God had Michael cast me out into hell. Wanna know why? Because deep down, he knew I was right and he couldn't accept it because I was different but I wasn't the only who thought like that, the Hellbreakers did too because they understood me. And for that, Zachariah casted them out as well, because he was scared."

Jack huffed at that as he stared at Lucifer "You had me for a second, you know? Pulling out the sympathy-for-the-devil card. But I'm not buying it one bit. I know what you are."

"What am I then?" Lucifer encouraged Jack to explain curious

"You're same thing, only bigger. The same brand of monster I've been fighting against all my life. A violent, evil, sadistic, supernatural jackass. The only and I mean the _only _difference between them and you is the size of your ego. Me on other hand, I found something that I never though I would find. Love and that's what keeps me alive. And for the record, the humankind is not beyond saving, there are good people here willing to fight for the cause and know how to express emotions, that is what separates us from the demons."

Lucifer chuckled at that, he had to admit, that was a damn good explanation

"I like you, Jack. I can see why Ellen and the others see in you. Goodbye, we will see each other again."

"Looking forward to it. " Jack said as Lucifer left his house. He let out sigh of relief and then headed back to the living room. He picked up Ellen from the sofa carrying her bridal style all the way to the bed room. He put her in bed softly and climbed on bed. Then he put his arm around her waist and kissed the back of her head as he closed his eyes and slept peacefully as a new day begins tomorrow.

_Please allow me to introduce myself_  
_I'm a man of wealth and taste_  
_I've been around for a long, long year_  
_Stole many a man's soul and faith_

_And I was 'round when Jesus Christ_  
_Had his moment of doubt and pain_  
_Made damn sure that Pilate_  
_Washed his hands and sealed his fate_

_Pleased to meet you_  
_Hope you guess my name_  
_But what's puzzling you_  
_Is the nature of my game_

_I stuck around St. Petersberg_  
_When I saw it was a time for a change_  
_Killed the Czar and his ministers_  
_Anastasia screamed in vain_

_I rode a tank _  
_Held a general's rank_  
_When the Blitzkrieg raged_  
_And the bodies stank_

_Pleased to meet you_  
_Hope you guess my name, oh yeah_  
_What's puzzling you_  
_Is the nature of my game, oh yeah_

_I watched with glee_  
_While your kings and queens_  
_Fought for ten decades_  
_For the Gods they made_

_I shouted out_  
_"Who killed the Kennedys?"_  
_When after all_  
_It was you and me_

_Let me please introduce myself_  
_I'm a man of wealth and taste_  
_And I laid traps for troubadors_  
_Who get killed before they reached Bombay_

_Pleased to meet you _  
_Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah_  
_But what's puzzling you_  
_Is the nature of my game, oh yeah, get down, baby_

_Pleased to meet you_  
_Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah_  
_But what's confusing you_  
_Is just the nature of my game_

_Just as every cop is a criminal_  
_And all the sinners saints_  
_As heads is tails_  
_Just call me Lucifer_  
_'Cause I'm in need of some restraint_

_So if you meet me_  
_Have some courtesy_  
_Have some sympathy, and some taste_  
_Use all your well-learned politesse_  
_Or I'll lay your soul to waste, um yeah_

_Pleased to meet you_  
_Hope you guessed my name, um yeah_  
_But what's puzzling you_  
_Is the nature of my game, um baby, get down_

_Woo, who_  
_Oh yeah, get on down_  
_Oh yeah_  
_Oh yeah!_

_Tell me baby, what's my name_  
_Tell me honey, baby guess my name_  
_Tell me baby, what's my name_  
_I tell you one time, you're to blame_

_Ooo, who_  
_Ooo, who_  
_Ooo, who_  
_Ooo, who, who_  
_Ooo, who, who_  
_Ooo, who, who_  
_Ooo, who, who_  
_Oh, yeah_

_What's my name_  
_Tell me, baby, what's my name_  
_Tell me, sweetie, what's my name_

_Ooo, who, who_  
_Ooo, who, who_  
_Ooo, who, who_  
_Ooo, who, who_  
_Ooo, who, who_  
_Ooo, who, who_  
_Ooo, who, who_  
_Oh, yeah_

_**Sympathy for the Devil by Guns N' Roses.**_

**AN: So how did you like the scene between Lucifer and Jack? Was it good? Let me know when you review this chapter.**


	12. Freaky Friday

Chapter 12

Freaky Friday

"Dean and Sammy Winchester. So, how long has it been?" Donna asked, she knew Dean and Sam a while back when they were kids. They were in the living room with Donna and her daughter Katie living room serving lemonade to them. Jack was sitting between Sam and Dean.

"The summer before 6th grade." Sam replied

"Mm-hmm. I remember. You assigned yourself your own reading list."

"Oh, did he? Dean was right, you really were a geek boy back then, Sam." Jack smirked, Dean chuckled and Sam sighed as he shook his head.

"Your mom happens to be the best babysitter we ever had." Sam explained to Katie

"Well, when I was a maid at the mayflower, out on the interstate… long before you were even an idea… their daddy used to pass through town and leave the boys with me...work. One time, he was gone for two weeks." Donna explained to her

"Two weeks?" Donna asked

"Mm-hmm. Oh, he'd always come limping back. He loved you boys."

"Did you know what he did all that time?" Katie asked

"Little Sammy kept trying to tell me. Of course, I didn't believe him. Not at first, anyway."

Jack beat Sam to it, explaining what John Winchester did for a living.

"Their dad happened to be an expert of riding ghosts and my parents were ghost experts too. And now so are we."

"Really? You too?" Jack nodded answering Katie's question.

"That's why I called them, sweetie. They can help us." Just then Donna's husband just came in.

"Sounds like you guys got yourself a poltergeist." Dean stated

"Started a month or two after we moved in." her husband replied

"Yeah, first i-it was, uh, just bumps and knocks and, uh, scratches on the walls. And then it started breaking things." Donna added.

"And then it attacked Katie?" Sam said

"That was two nights ago." Father replied

"Can you show them, honey?" Donna requested. Katie removed her sweater a bit to show the words "Murdered Chylde" carved on her stomach.

"Murdered Child." Sam read

"Jesus. Alright, Katie, everything is going to be ok. Huh, why don't you three take a little vacation while we take care of the poltergeist problem." Jack said

Donna let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

* * *

At a diner, Jack and Sam were at their table as Dean went to the counter getting their orders.

"Uh, bacon burger turbo, large chili-cheese fry, uh, and two Health Quake Salad shakes?" the employer named Gary asked

"I know, I know." Dean said and then had a sheepishly look on his face when Gary gave him a look. "It's… " He clears his throat. "It's not mine." he said as he grabbed the tray and head back to their table.

Jack and Sam poured their salads into their cups and started to rattle their drinks. Jack noticed the annoyed look by Dean clearly annoyed by the shaking.

"What?" Jack asked

"Oh, you're shaking up baby." Dean replied sarcastically

"Shove it up your ass, pretty-boy." Jack countered.

Sam clears throat trying to keep them from bickering and focus on the task in hand.

"Hey, poltergeist aside, Donna looked pretty good, don't you think?"

"Dude, don't tell me you've still got the hots for our babysitter." Sam said with a look of disgust

"She's married, Dean. Don't go there, man." Jack warned

"What? No!" Dean said quickly "That's weird." He chuckled. "I'm just saying that she, you know, she…she's …she's doing good.

You know, with her husband, her kid. This whole Amityville thing being thrown at them, and they're hanging tough."

"Yeah." Sam agreed

"Sam, do you think that you could ever have a normal life? You know, wife, kids, whole nine yards?" Jack asked

"No, not really my thing anymore." Sam answered quickly without hesitation knowing no matter how hard he'll try; he can never have a normal life.

"Yeah." Dean agreed, "What do you got?"

"Uh, well, that house of theirs, it's old – really old. Um, hundreds of years. And we found a legend."

"Saying?"

"Well, in the 1720s, the house was owned by a guy named Isaiah Pickett. According to legend he hung a woman in his backyard for witchcraft… uh a woman named Maggie Briggs." Jack replied as he read on Sam's laptop.

"Okay, so an angry ghost witch?"

"If it's true That still doesn't explain what "murdered Chylde" means."

"You know, I mean, it's a long way back, but I can see if I can find something in the town records."

"It's worth a shot." Just then Jack's cellphone buzzed. He got a text message from Ellen that read:

**Hey, sweetheart. Just wanted you to know that vampire nest in Philadelphia is taken care of. Although I might have a dislocated shoulder by those undead son of bitches, but the doctor said that it was nothing serious. Love you. Ellen.**

He smirked at that.

"who is it?" Dean asked

"My mystery woman."

"Come on, can't I know her name?"

"Hmm, let me think…" Jack pretended to think "No!"

Dean groaned in frustration, while Sam find it entertaining for once

* * *

"So, any luck at the records, Sam?" Jack asked on the cellphone while he and Dean were at a local.

_"Bubkes. Can't even find proof a woman named Maggie Briggs existed, much less where she was planted."_

"So we got nothing. Well, we've got a minute to breathe here. Let's pick it up first thing."

_"You bet. See you in a few. By the way who is the mystery woman?"_

"I'll tell you later." Jack hung up

"Was it Sam?" Dean asked as he took a sip from his beer

"Yeah, he found nothing on Maggie Briggs like she never existed or where she was buried."

"Awesome. We're back to square one then." Dean deadpanned

"Fraid so." Jack added

"Get away from me!" A woman in a red evening dress said trying to get away from a guy at the bar, he was a bit cared away.

"Come on, you know you like it." His hands went to a place that is forbidden, meaning her ass

"Get your filthy hands off me, you freak!" She slapped his face.

"Why you…" the guy was about hit her but his fist was caught by a strong hand from Jack who saw the whole thing.

"Let the lady go, or I'll rip your throat out." Jack said. He never liked a man hitting on a woman like that.

"Really; says who?"

"Says me." He twisted the guy's hand so hard; that the crowd actually hears bones breaking The guy whined in pain for that, Jack leaned to his ear.

"Now you better listen, you stay the hell away from her because if I see you come near her again, I will kill you, got it you sick son of bitch?" Jack whispered, they guy nodded frantically as Jack let go of his hand and went to check on the young lady.

"You're alright, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I am now. Thank you." Jack nodded in return and he went back to Dean who looked impressed of how Jack handled the situation.

"So shall we head back to the motel?"

"You do that, I'll think I stay here."

"Alright. Call me tomorrow, I need some sleep." Jack said as he headed for the door, got in to his Mustang and drove back to the motel.

* * *

The next day, he took a hot shower after he ate lunch and got dressed when his cellphone buzzed.

"_Break your walls down, break down the walls._

_For those about to rock, _

_What you want?_

_Baby you know you're Judas_

_And I'm your priest." _He picked up his cellphone and answered the call.

"Dean, have you found out where the witch was buried?"

"_Yeah, Apparently, the place the bitch was in Isaiah Picketts house the whole time. It turns out that Maggie was carrying the bastards child, he killed her and then buried her in the basement. Sam found out "_

_"_Really? I thought he didn't find anything."

"_Well, according to him, he been researching all night, but I don't buy it. Something tells me he is not Sammy I know."_

_"_Go on."

"Well, he acts different. For am example, he ate cheeseburger for lunch."

"Yeah, so?"

"_I know my brother and I've never __**ever **__seen him eat junk food, also, he been acting like a… a…"_

_"_A teenager?" Jack finished Dean's thought.

_"Exactly."_

Jack sighed "Ok, keep a close on him, I'll meet you guys at the Pickett's house." He said and hung up as he grabbed his leather jacket and put it on. He put his gun in his pants and headed out to the door. As he went to his car he saw a familiar face.

"Hey handsome." woman said with a smirk.

"Aren't you the girl from last night?" Jack's went to hunter mode.

"I'm more than it meets the eye." before he had a chance to react, he got hit in the back of his head, knocking him out.

* * *

"Ahh, my head." Jack groaned as he woke up tied up in a chair at basement

"My, my. We got a Hellbreaker on our hands. Wait until Trevor gets here."  
Jack glared at her

"Well played I take it that creep at bar was Trevor, it was all for show, right?"

"Bingo, he is a bit pissed at you for breaking his hand at the bar last night." The girl comfirmed

"What's your name?"

"Nora and I have waited a long time for this golden opportunity to get my hands on the Hellbreaker and Dean Winchester." Just then they heard a car parked on the driveway. "Looks like Trevor had arrived. Later, handsome." She said as she left the basement.

Jack shook his head in embarrassment. "Oh, man. Wait until Dean hears this. He probably laughs his ass off, me tricked by a teenage girl. How's that for breaking news?"

* * *

Moments later, a teenage boy struggles against the ropes tied to a chair with a look of fear but the most shocking part was when he noticed Jack sitting next to him.

"Jack? Is that you?" that's when Jack realized thinking back to Dean said earlier

"Sam?" Jack asked in disbelief, no way teenage boy is Sam but he is unfortunately.

"I don't think Gary is going to do it." Trevor said

"Just relax, this is Gary we're talking about…"

"What the hell is going on here?" Sam interrupted

"How do you know about me and Dean?" Jack added

"Everybody knows you and Dean. He's the hells most wanted and you're the decadent from the Archangels." Trevor replied

"Oh great. You two assclowns talked to the demons, did you?" Jack muttered

"Oh, right. We're the assclowns." Trevor said in defense

"You're just kids. You have no idea what you're messing with." Sam sighed

Well, we know that there's a price on both dean and Jack's heads, and we're the ones that are gonna collect."

"What do you mean?"

"About a month ago, we were down here…" Norah began

"Nora?" Trevor said

"We're not allowed to talk about him? We were down here, goofing around with that book."

"Um, I wouldn't exactly call praying to our dark overlord goofing around." Trevor said warning her.

"Don't be a loser, Trev."

"Yeah, Trev." Jack and Sam said in unison

"Anyway, all of a sudden, the lights flickered and Gary went into this weird trance.

He closed his eyes, picked up a pencil, and drew this." She showed a piece of paper with Dean and Jack sketched it on.

"And you know what's really weird? Gary can't draw." Trevor added

"He said he heard a voice in his head. The demons were putting out a bounty on these guys.

"A bounty?" Sam repeated

"Yeah, to, like, every witch or Satanist across the whole country. But Gary… Gary's the one who spotted you."

"And the bad "freaky Friday" mumbo jumbo?" Jack asked

"Another spell from the book. Gary's idea…go in Trojan horse-style. He's really smart." She replied

"That is, if he has the beanbags to go through with it" Trevor said

"Listen, you two are making a terrible mistake. We're talking about a demon deal… killing somebody. This isn't a game. You're crossing a line you won't come back from. Believe me." Jack stated speaking from personal experience that got Nora scared

"What?" Trevor asked noticing the frightened look.

"Nothing I-I..." Nora stuttered

"Nora, don't tell me you're actually listening to this jerk who broke my hand." Trevor reminded

"Hey!" Jack protested

"I don't know. M-maybe. I-I mean, what if he has a point?" Nora said

"Don't believe this. First Gary, now you. I can't…" He stops as an idea occurred to him "You know what? Fine. You want something..." Trevor said as he walked over to the book.

"What, you're gonna go kill dean yourself, tough guy?" Trevor answered by showing the spell that summons the demon unto a human meat suit.

"Don't have to. I can do this" Trevor said

"No,no. you can't be serious." Nora said scared to her panties

"I'm calling up one of these bad boys, turning these punks over, and getting paid. Dolla, dolla bills, y'all!"

"That line is so lame, man." Jack shook his head in disgust.

"I-I really don't think that that's a good idea." Nora disapproved the idea

"It's not. It's a very, very bad idea." Sam said agreeing with Nora

"No one asked you." Trevor snapped and headed to the altar.

"Don't do this, I'm begging you." Sam said as Trevor leaned over the altar.

"Trevor, I think he's right."

"Hey, you wanna get into Vassar, don't you?"

"Come on, you're gonna get us all killed!" Jack said out of desperation. Trevor Trevor began chanting in Latin, sprinkling material on the altar. Then the summoning was done. Trevor looked around. Nothing happened

"Maybe I said it wrong." But he didn't as he saw Nora who is slumped on the ground.

"Nora?" Trevor went to reach her

"Trevor! Don't!" Jack warns as Trevor went to reach her. "Norah? You okay?"

Her head whipped around, showing her soulless black eyes. She was far from okay as the demon controls her body at the moment

Oh yeah... I'm peachy." She replied as she stood up. "So whatcha call me here for, Skippy? Unless... it's dinner time?"

"What? Uh, no. It's... we have Dean Winchester and Jack Cahill." Trevor said quickly

"You do? Where?" The demon asked with a look of excitement.

"Trevor, shut up." Jack warn

"Dean is at the Cloverleaf Motel over on Route 6 and Jack is sitting next to Sam Winchester right now."

"Sam? Is that you in there?" She walked over laughing "Well aren't you just 98 pounds or nothing. And as for you jack, I can't believe you got fooled by a teenage girl, I thought you were smarter than that" Jack growled at that reminder.

"The kid is a moron, He doesn't have any idea where Dean is." Sam said

" So... if Sam's in this body... who's in Sam's?"

"A dangerous warlock," Trevor replied. "Named Gary."

"You mean to tell me you've got Dean Winchester, a Hellbreaker and Sam Winchester's meat suit? An empty vessel just waiting to be filled." She had a wicked smile directly to Jack and Sam.

And you're handing them three over to me?" Uh, yeah I guess," Trevor replied.

"Well," she says, walking over to Trevor. "I gotta hand it to you. I'm impressed."

"Thanks," Trevor says, a bit fretfully. "So if you don't mind my asking? There's a reward?"

"Sure," she agreed. "My undying gratitude." Trevor started to laughed but stopped realizing that was not what he wanted "What, are you serious?"

"Shut up, you idiot!" Jack hissed.

"Consider yourself lucky, kid," Norah said as she turned.

"Um, wait a minute!" Trevor said. "We worked our asses off here, and I want my reward." He demanded. She turned around.

"Please?" he begged

"Okay," she agreed, walking over. "I'm sorry. You're right. What can I get you?"

"Well, how about a million bucks?" he offered.

"Trevor, just shut up and run!" Sam yelled Jack nodded frantically in agreement

"A million doesn't buy you much these days – why not make it ten?" she suggested.

"Okay, ten million," Trevor laughed excitedly. "And I want... I want Mindy Schwartz to fall in love with me."

"Love, money... sticking to the basics. I can respect that," Norah said. "But here's my counter." She punched through his chest until blood came out of his mouth and he collapsed down dead.

"Yum. Tastes like moron. Now if you excuse me, I have a train to catch." And with that she vanished.

Jack sighed of relief "Good thing they didn't notice that I could easily get out of my restraints because that would be awkward." Jack said as he got out of chair with ease and helped Sam to get out of the chair.

"Come on, We gotta stop Nora. Now." Jack said as they headed back to the motel.

* * *

When they got there on foot, they found Gary who was in Sam's body. Nora was on the floor unconscious, he and Dean exorcized the demon out of her. After that Gary said the ritual to return him and Sam to their bodies. Jack helped Gary up on his feet he then punched Gary in the face taking out some of his frustration.

"Ow, what was that?" Gary exclaimed while holding his broken nose.

"It's called a punch, _Junior." _Jack replied "You ok, Sam?"

"Yeah. I'm ok." Sam sighed in relief "Oh, man, it's nice to be back."

"Yeah, awesome." Gary said ironically

Dean clears throat. "So, Gary,"

" Yeah, I know." Gary admitted "My bad."

Jack snorted "My bad? That's not going to cut it. See, if you were in our age, you'd be dead by now. Because we would kill you." Sam and Dean nodded "So here are the terms, you either straighten up and follow the right path or your head will served on a plate. Got that?"  
Gary nodded a bit scared "Crystal."

"Good." Jack said.

* * *

Jack headed back to his house, where Ellen and Jo was in living room a bit bruised, they were watching Tv as Jack joined them and gave Ellen a quick kiss.

"How was it with Sam and Dean? did you got more than you bargained for?" Jo asked as he sat between and put his arm around Ellen's neck.

"It was nothing we couldn't handle." Jack shrugged "How's your shoulder, babe?"

"It' a bit better now. It doesn't hurt much now."

"That's good." Jack said and had a small smile on his face thinking. "maybe we can't have a normal life but we hunters can live as normal as we can." Jack kissed Ellen's side of her head as he, Ellen and Jo enjoyed the evening together.

_Hey Macklemore? can we go thrift shopping?_

_What, what, what, what_  
_What, what, what, what_  
_What, what, what, what_  
_What, what, what, what _  
_What, what, what, what_  
_What, what, what, what_  
_What, what, what, what_  
_What, what, what, what_

_I'm gonna pop some tags_  
_Only got twenty dollars in my pocket_  
_I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up_  
_This is fucking awesome_

_Nah Walk up to the club like, What up, I got a big cock!_  
_I'm just pumped, just bought some shit from the thrift shop_

_Ice on the fringe, it's so damn frosty_  
_The people like, Damn! That's a cold ass honkey._

_Rollin' in, hella deep, headin' to the mezzanine_  
_Dressed in all pink, 'cept my gator shoes, those are green_

_Draped in a leopard mink, girls standin' next to me_  
_Probably shoulda washed this, smells like R. Kelly's sheets_

_(Piss)_  
_But shit, it was ninety-nine cents! (Bag it) Coppin' it, washin' it_  
_'Bout to go and get some compliments_

_Passin' up on those moccasins someone else's been walkin' in them_  
_Bummy and grungy, fuck it man, I am stuntin' and flossin' and_

_And savin' my money and I'm hella happy that's a bargain, bitch_

_I'ma take your grandpa's style, I'ma take your grandpa's style_

_No for real ask your grandpa can I have his hand-me-downs? _  
_(Thank you) Velour jumpsuit and some house slippers_

_Dookie brown leather jacket that I found diggin'_  
_They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard_

_I bought a skeet blanket, and then I bought a kneeboard_

_Hello, hello, my ace man, my Miller_  
_John Wayne ain't got nothing on my fringe game, hell no_

_I could take some Pro Wings, make them cool, sell those_  
_The sneaker heads would be like Aw, he got the Velcros_

_I'm gonna pop some tags_  
_Only got twenty dollars in my pocket_  
_I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up_  
_This is fucking awesome_

_I'm gonna pop some tags_  
_Only got twenty dollars in my pocket_  
_I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up_  
_This is fucking awesome_

_What you know about rockin' a wolf on your noggin?_  
_What you knowin' about wearin' a fur fox skin?_

_I'm digging, I'm digging, I'm searching right through that luggage_  
_One man's trash, that's another man's come up_

_Thank your granddad for donating that plaid button-up shirt_  
_'Cause right now I'm up in her skirt_

_I'm at the Goodwill, you can find me in the (Uptons)_

_I'm that, I'm that sucker searchin' in that section (Uptons)_  
_Your grammy, your aunty, your momma, your mammy_

_I'll take those flannel zebra jammies, second-hand, I rock that motherfucker_  
_The built-in onesie with the socks on that motherfucker_

_I hit the party and they stop in that motherfucker_  
_They be like, Oh, that Gucci. That's hella tight_

_I'm like, Yo that's fifty dollars for a T-shirt_  
_Limited edition, let's do some simple addition_

_Fifty dollars for a T-shirt, that's just some ignorant bitch (Shit)_  
_I call that getting swindled and pimped (Shit)_

_I call that getting tricked by a business_  
_That shirt's hella dope_

_And having the same one as six other people in this club is a hella don't_  
_Peep game, come take a look through my telescope_

_Trying to get girls from a brand? Then you hella won't_  
_Then you hella won't_

_(Goodwill, poppin' tags, yeah!)_

_I'm gonna pop some tags_  
_Only got twenty dollars in my pocket_  
_I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up_  
_This is fucking awesome_

_I wear your granddad's clothes_  
_I look incredible_  
_I'm in this big ass coat_  
_From that thrift shop down the road_

_I wear your granddad's clothes_  
_I look incredible_  
_I'm in this big ass coat_  
_From that thrift shop down the road_

_I'm gonna pop some tags_  
_Only got twenty dollars in my pocket_  
_I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up_  
_This is fucking awesome_

_Is that your grandma's coat?_

**Thrift Shop by Macklemore.  
AN: review this chapter is mandatory.**


	13. The Reason to Live for

Chapter 13

The Reason To Live For

"Hello? Who's there?" Anna asked the voices when she entered a warehouse at night when light blubs burst into sparks. Anna turned around slowly and saw Cas standing in front of her.

"Hello, Anna." Cas greeted

"Well. If I didn't know any better... I'd say the Winchesters don't trust me."

"They do. I don't. I wouldn't let them come." Cas said

"And why is that?" Anna asked

"If you're out of prison, it's because they let you out. And they sent you here to do their dirty work." Cas replied

"And what makes you so sure?" Anna asked

"Because I've experienced...heaven's persuasion." Cas replied

"You mean when you gave me to them." Anna reminded a bit angry

"That was a mistake." Cas admitted "Anna, whatever they sent you here to do."

"They didn't send me. I escaped."

"No one escapes." Cas stated firmly

"All these centuries, and you're underestimating me now?"

"If you're not one of them, then what do you want?" Cas asked with suspicion

"I want to help."

"You want to help?" Cas asked not sure if he heard it right

"Yes."

"Then what are doing with that knife?" Cas asked while glancing at the knife as Anna draws it out, Cas pulls out his angel blade ready to defend himself in case a fight occurred

"I'm not allowed to defend myself?" Anna said

"Against whom? That blade doesn't work against angels. It's not like this one." Cas stated

After some consideration of using the knife Anna revealed why.

"Sam Winchester has to die." Anna said "I'm sorry but we have no choice. He's Lucifer's vessel."

"He's not the only one." Cas reminded

"What, that guy Nick? He's burning away as we speak." Anna said "No. Sam is the only vessel that matters. You know what that means? If Lucifer can't take Sam, his whole plan short-circuits. No fight with Michael, no Croatoan virus. The Horsemen go back to their day jobs."

"Even if you could...kill Sam, Satan would just bring him back to life." Cas said

"Not after I scatter his cells across the universe." Cas turned away.

"They'll never find him. Not all of him."

"We'll find another way" Cas said after a long pause

"How's that going?" Anna asked a bit cynical "How's the Colt working out? Or the search for God? Is anything working? If you want to stop the devil, this is how."

"Not if we can help it." A new voice disagreeing with Anna as Jack stepped out of the shadows that caught her bit off guard.

"How long have you been listening?" Anna asked

"Long enough." Jack sighed, "Listen, I'm really grateful for what you did back then. But that was then, this is now. So we're giving you a fair warning: Sam Winchester is a good friend of ours and if you come near we will kill you." Jack warned his savior turned rogue angel

"You've changed, both of you." Anna stated. Cas letting his emotions to surface and Jack who is in love.

"Maybe for the better, Anna maybe. Consider yourself warned." Jack said to Anna and then he and Cas turned their backs on her leaving this place. A few moments later, Anna's gone.

"I'm sorry you had to hear this." Cas said

"Don't be. I needed that. Now we gotta make sure that doesn't happen." Jack said as he got in to his Mustang to tell Sam and Dean about Anna's plan.

* * *

"Really? Anna? I don't believe it." Dean said at the motel room while Cas was drawing a symbol in chalk on a table. Jack and Sam sat on separated beds

"It's true." Cas said not looking up while he finished. Dean turned to Jack who shrugged

"It is."

"So she's gone all Glenn Close, huh? That's awesome."

"Who's Glenn Close?" Cas asked confused

"No one, just this psycho bitch who likes to boil rabbits" Dean explained, Jack stifled a laugh at that.

"So the plan to kill me, would it actually stop Satan?" Sam asked Cas

"No, Sam, come on." Dean said not wanting Sam to think negative.

"Cas, what do you think? Does Anna have a point?" Sam asked ignoring Dean

"No. She's… Glenn close." Cas told him the truth. Sam looked down.

"I don't get it. We're looking for the chick that wants to gank Sam." Dean said

"Why poke the bear?"

"She will do anything it takes to make sure that Sam doesn't get used as an angel condom by Lucifer. She won't stop at nothing to do so." Jack answered; Sam's face went pale at the thought of it.

Dean gave him a look that said "_Really? Did you really have to say that?"_

Cas chanted in a different language that caused the bowl to shoot red flame. He stumbled a bit, but managed to grab a chair to balance himself. His eyes were closed and he breathed heavily.

"You ok, Cas?" Jack asked a bit worried

"I've found her." Cas said as he looked up.

"Where is she?" Dean asked

"Not where. When." Cas replied "1978."

"What?" Sam said as he and Jack stood up from their respective beds.

"Why 1978? I wasn't even born yet." Sam said

"No, but you won't be if she kills your parents. Kind of makes sense if you ask me." Jack stated in realization

"What makes sense?"

"Think about it, Sam. Anna can't kill you in the present because of Cas but if she goes back in time to kill your parents, then Lucifer won't have his true vessel and either will Michael when you and Dean are erased from the timeline."

"Take us back right now." Dean demanded

"And deliver you right to Anna? I should go alone." Cas declined

"They're our parents. Cas, we're going." Dean snapped

"It's not that easy." Cas said as he stepped back a little

"Why not?" Sam asked

"Time traveling was difficult even with the powers of heaven at my disposal."

"Which got cut off." Sam realized

"So, what, you're like a Delorean without enough plutonium?" dean asked

"I don't understand that reference. But I'm telling you, taking this trip, with passengers no less…" Cas shook his head meaning that would be a bad idea. "It'll weaken me."

"They're our mom and dad. If we can save them, and not just from Anna... I mean if we can set things right, we have to try." Dean said.

"Better do what he says, Cas." Jack supporting Dean who nodded in thanks for that

* * *

Cas packed two jars filled with holy oil and his angel killing blade in a duffel bag.

"Ready?" Cas asked as Sam took the bag from him and swung it up on his shoulder.

"Not really." Sam replied, Jack just shrugged

"Bend your knees." Dean stated, Jack put his hand on Cas's shoulder as he touched their foreheads with his fingers.

* * *

Moments later, Jack stood in the middle of the street at Lawrence, Kansas, 1978. He quickly got off the road when two cars almost hit them, he noticed Sam and Dean, helping out Castiel who looked a bit worse for wear as Jack walked over to them.

"Are you alright, man?" Jack asked with some concern

"I'm fine, much better than I expected." Cas replied and then proceeded to spat out blood before he passed out. Sam went to check out Cas's pulse. "He's breathing. Sort of. What do we do?"

* * *

Sam was looking through the phone book for his parents address while Jack stood by the payphone waiting for Dean to return after he helped Cas to check in at a motel. When Sam found the address, he ripped out a page from the phone book.

"So I paid for Cas for five nights up in the, uh, honeymoon suite." Dean said as he joined them "I told the manager, 'Do not disturb no matter what.' You know what he said to me? 'Yeah. Don't sweat it. Want to buy some dope?'" Sam and Jack snorted

"Dope, We ought to stick around here, buy some stock in Microsoft."

"Yeah, we might have to if Cas doesn't recover. Is he all right?" Sam asked

"What do I look like…Dr. Angel, Medicine Woman? He'll wake up. He's, you know, tough for a little nerdy dude with wings." Dean replied

"Well, if he landed like that, so did Anna. So that means we have still time. Have you found your parents, Sam?" Jack asked

"Yeah…the Winchesters. 485 Robintree." Sam replied as he holds up the torn page from that phone book page."

"Let's go pop in on the folks." Dean said

* * *

They arrived at Robin Tree John and Mary was living at. Sam, Jack and Dean got out of a car they stole and crossed the street to their house, Dean hesitated to visit his mom, considering the history between them.

"Sam. Jack. Wait, wait, wait, wait." Jack and Sam stopped in their tracks

"What's the matter with you, Dean? Anna could be here any moment." Jack said

"What exactly are we gonna march up there and tell 'em?" Dean asked

"Oh,I don't know, the truth." Jack stated the obvious

"What, that their sons and a decadent from the Archangels are back from the future to save them from an angel? Gone Terminator? Come on. Those movies haven't even come out yet."

"Well, then tell her demons are after 'em. I mean, she thinks you're a hunter, right?" Sam said

"Yeah, a hunter who disappeared right when her dad died." Dean added. "She's gonna love me." He said sarcastically.

"Just follow my lead." Dean said as he walked past them towards the house with Sam and Jack left behind. Jack sighed as they joined Dean at the porch as he rung the bell and few seconds later, Mary opened the door and froze in shock. Her eyes widened when she saw them standing at the porch.

"Hi Mary."

"You can't be here." Mary really didn't want see Dean again, not after what happened with her dad in 1973.

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time."

"You don't understand. I'm not…" Mary glanced at Sam who stared at her and then at Jack. "I don't do that anymore. I have a normal life now. You have to go." She said as she was about to close the door but Dean stopped her at the last second putting his hand on the door.

"I'm sorry but this is important, okay?" Dean begged for her to listen. Just then John walked up on her as he cleared his throat and swung the door wider.

"Sorry, sweetie. They're just…"

"Mary's cousins." Dean lied "Yeah, we couldn't stop through town without swinging by and saying 'hey', now, could we?" Dean held his hand out to John for a handshake

"Dean."

"You look familiar." John said

"Really? Yeah, you do, too, actually, you know? We must have met sometime. Small towns, right? Got to love 'em."

"John." John held out his hand to Sam who had tears in his eyes, Jack grabbed his hand for a handshake.

"My name is Jack. This is Sam."

"Sam. Uh, Mary's father was a Sam." Sam smiled while nodding

"Uh, it's a—it's a family name." Dean told John.

"You okay, pal? You look a little spooked." John asked Sam

"Oh. Oh, yeah. Just a...long trip." Sam replied shaking out of shock

"Yeah, it was." Jack added

"Well, Sam, Dean, and Jack were just on their way out." Mary said

"What? They just got here. Real happy to meet folks from Mary's side. Please come on in for a beer."

"Twist my arm." Dean said ignoring the glare from Mary as the trio stepped in the house and went to the living room. Jack shook his head thinking what an interesting family the Winchesters are.

* * *

Sam, Jack and Dean sat across John and Mary in the living room.

Mary was a bit uncomfortable because Sam haven't taking his eyes off her since he saw her.  
"Are you sure you're okay, Sam?" John asked

"Oh, yeah. Yeah. Um. I'm just…" Sam replied, "You are so beautiful."  
John tensed as he leaned forward.

"In a non weird wholesome family kind of a way. Right Sam?" Jack reassured John quickly that Sam didn't meant no harm.

"Yeah, right." Sam

"We haven't seen Mary in… in quite some time, and…" Dean added, " See, she's the spitting image of our mom. I mean, it's…"

"Eerie." Sam finished the sentence.

"So how are you guys related?" John asked now calm down.

"You know, uh, distantly." Dean replied

"Very distant." Jack added as he pulled out a photograph of his jack pocket. It was the photograph that was taken before Carthage. He smiled a little when he noticed that his hand was intertwined with Ellen's right when it was taken.

"Oh. So you knew Mary's parents?"

Yeah. Yeah, yeah. Mary's dad was, uh, pretty much like a grandpa to us." Dean answered

"Oh. That was tragic…" John remembered as he reached Mary's hand "That heart attack."

"Yes, it was."

"So, uh, what are you guys doing in town, anyway?"

"Uh, business, you know."

"Oh, yeah? What line of work?" John asked

"Plumbing." "Scrap Metal." "Garage." The trio said simultaneously

At the mention of garage John's face lit up.

"Really? You work in a garage, Jack?"

"Part time. I only work on muscle cars. By the way, did I saw a 1967 Chevy Impala parked on the driveway?" Jack said

"Yeah it is. Do have you one?" John asked

"No, but I do have a 1967 Mustang fast track." Jack replied

"No way. Those cars are expensive and hard to get. How did you get one anyway?"

"It was a birthday gift a while back. Got it from a few friends." Sam and Dean stared in surprise at the conversation between their dad and Jack and how quickly they got along.

"Oh, gosh. It's almost seven. I hate to be rude, but I got to get dinner ready." Mary said as she stood up. All she wanted was for the trio to leave.

"Maybe they could stay." John disagreed on that, they were nice people.

"I'm sure they have to leave." As in on cue the phone rang.

"Uh, look, please stay. You know, it would mean a lot to me. I haven't met much of Mary's side of the family." He said as he went to answer the phone in the hallway. Jack, Sam and Dean stood up to talk to Mary, but it was easy said than done.

"You have to leave. Now." Mary demanded

"Okay, just listen…" Dean began to explain to Mary interrupted

"No, you listen. Last time I saw you, a demon killed my parents. Now you waltz in here like you're family? Whatever you want." Mary sighed "No. Leave me alone."

"You and John are in danger." Sam stated

"What are you talking about?" Mary asked,

"Something's coming for you."

"Demon?" Mary asked

"Not really." Jack replied bitterly

"Well, what, then?"

"it's kind of hard to explain, okay?" it's…" Dean said

"An angel." Jack finished and as expected, Mary didn't buy it.  
"What? There's no such thing." Mary laughed at the absurdity of it

"Mary, if angels didn't exist, then I wouldn't be here alive and kicking right now." Jack said

"Why would an angel want to kill us?"

"It's a long story, and we'll tell you the whole thing, but right now, you've got to trust us, and we got to go. Look at my face and tell me if I'm lying to you." Mary did so and she could tell that Dean wasn't lying,

"Okay. Where do we go?"

"Out of here. We got to move now, though." Dean answered

"Okay. But what do I tell John?"

"just tell him that…" Jack said as he looked around to notice that he wasn't here,

"John?" Jack said as they headed to the hallway. Mary noticed a note that was by the phone: "_Back in 15 J." _Mary grabbed the note pad and showed them the note to Dean.

"Mary, tell me where he's working right now." Jack said hoping that they would make it in time

* * *

As they got to the garage John was working at, Anna was about to kill John when she turned around and grabbed Dean's wrist carrying the angel blade like she expected him.

"I wish I could say it's good to see you, Anna." Dean said as he tried her hand off his neck.

"You too Dean." Anna threw Dean right through a window. Jack used his speed to tackle her to the ground. He was about to kill her when Anna blocked his attack and then kneed him between the legs getting him off her. Mary grabbed angel sword, twirled to a better grip and slashed Anna's hand. Anna ducked under the next attack and reappeared behind her.

"I'm sorry." Anna apologized as she tossed Mary onto the windshield. Mary crawled over the car, stumbled to a bench and grabbed a crowbar. She took the opportunity to drive the crowbar into Anna's chest but to her surprise, Anna pulled out the bloody crow bar and dropped it on the floor.

"Sorry. It's not that easy to kill an angel." Anna said

"True." Jack agreed still reeling from that knee to the groin standing next to Sam who had a bloody palm next to an angel-banishing sigil.

"But you can distract them." Sam pressed his palm to the sigil. Anna disappeared through the sigil. John stared at Mary in shock. Jack sighed, knowing that they have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

"Monsters? Monsters?" John was having a fit right now, while they were in the Impala on the road, Mary was next to John at the front while Sam, Jack and Dean were at the backseat silent.

"Yes." Mary replied sadly.

"Monsters are real." John was a bit overwhelming at the moment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how…"

"And you fight them? All of you?" John asked

"Pretty much, yeah." Jack sighed

"How long?" John asked

"All my life. John, just try to understand…"

"She didn't exactly have a choice…" Dean

"Shut up, all of you! Look, not another word, or so help me, I will turn this car around!" John yelled and everyone was silent at that.

"Wow. Awkward family road trip." Dean muttered

"No kidding" Sam sighed

"Amen to that." Jack agreed

* * *

They pulled up to a house not far from here and went inside the house.

"Place has been in the family for years." She said as she turned the lights on.

"Devil's trap. Pure iron fixtures, of course." She showed a devil's trap underneath a carpet and then she went to another lightswitch and turned it on.

"Um, there should be salt and holy water in the pantry, knives, guns."

"All that stuff will do is piss it off." Sam stated

"So, what will kill it? Or slow it down, at least?"

"Not much." Sam shrugged

"Great." Mary replied

"He said not much, not nothing. We packed." Dean corrected, He put the duffel bag and pulled out a piece of paper with a symbol showing it to Mary.

"If we put this up and she comes close, we beam her right off the starship."  
Jack picked up the jug containing the holy oil.

"This is holy oil, a devil's trap for angels. Come on, I will show you how it works." Jack said as Mary followed him to another room.

* * *

"So, Jack. How long have you been a hunter?" Mary asked as she drew an angel banishing sigil on the floor

"19 years." Jack answered as he put the jug on the floor.

"That long huh? To me you look like you've just joined in"

"I'm older than I look." Jack replied. "Listen, I understand why you didn't want hunt the supernatural anymore because of John. But you got to face the truth, you can try run away from the hunting business, but it will come back and bite you in the ass eventually."

Mary shook her head with a small smile "You sound just like my dad."

"I'm just being realistic, that's all." He said "Let's just say that I have a bit of personal experience on that topic." He sighed when he was about to tell a personal story that he hasn't told anyone about except Bobby.

"When I was 19, I fell in love with a girl. She… was a vampire."

Mary's face expression went to shock; a hunter who dated a vampire? That's unheard of.

"Yeah, I know, I almost killed her when I found out. But she didn't kill me because she told me that I was her first love. That caught me off guard of course but the truth is I loved her too, I hated her for not telling me first but I couldn't. But one day, her maker found her and took us to a torture chamber, he was furious at her for leaving him because she had a conscious. He gave her a choice: turn me or die. She didn't want to, so she pay the price with her life, she was killed right in front of my eyes. He let me go, knowing what have I lost." Jack took a deep breath trying to keep his emotions in check Mary was slient during his story when she noticed the pain in his eyes, he must've really loved that female vampire.

"You really cared about her, did ya?"

Jack nodded

"The reason why I'm telling you this, is because I wanted to ask her to marry me in hope for a normal life, but I've learned that the hard way. You can't have a normal life when you're hunt supernatural creatures for a living, that option is gone but I also learned that you can live as normal as possible" Jack replied.

"Alright, let's pour that holy oil on the sigil." Jack said as he opened the jug and gave it to Mary. That's when he heard thanks to the mark, that there were two heartbeats, hers and a baby? Jack shook it off thinking that he was listening to his own.

* * *

She poured holy oil as Jack left to check out on John and Sam when Dean came in to the room.

"Okay. You said you'd explain everything when we had a minute. We have a minute. Why does an angel want me dead?" Mary asked as she looked up on Dean

"'Cause they're dicks." Mary laughed at the answer from Dean

"Not good enough, Besides, Jack isn't a dick, is he?"

"No he's not. He's… something else." Dean replied,

"Then why am I a target?"

"It's complicated." Dean said

"Fine." Mary stood up. "All ears."

"You're just gonna have to trust me, okay?"

"I've been trusting you all day." She replied

"It's kind of hard to believe."

"All right, then. I'm walking out the door." Mary was about to leave the room.

"I'm your son." That stopped her in the tracks

"What?" Mary asked not sure if she heard it right.

"I'm your son. Sorry. I don't know how else to say it. We're from the year 2010. An angel zapped us back here. Not the one that attacked you, friendlier."

"You can't expect me to believe that." There was no way that Dean is her son, right?

"Our names are Dean and Sam Winchester. We're named after your parents. When I would get sick, you would make me tomato-rice soup, because that's what your mom made you. And instead of a lullaby, you would sing "Hey Jude", 'cause that's your favorite Beatles song." Dean explained

"I…I don't believe it. No." She shook her head, not wanting to believe it with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it's true."

"I raised my kids to be hunters?" She started to feel self pity

"No. No, you didn't." Dean said quickly

"How could I do that to you?" She went on.

"You didn't do it. Because you're dead." Her eyes widen at that statement

"What? What happened?" She asked

"Yellow-eyed demon. He killed you, and… " He glanced toward the doorway as Jack stood there listening.

"John became a hunter to get revenge. He raised us in this life. Listen to me. A demon comes into Sam's nursery exactly six months after he's born. November 2,1983 Remember that date. And whatever you do, do not go in there. You wake up that morning and you take Sam and you run."

"Not good enough Dean." Dean and Mary turned to Jack and Sam who joined him at the doorway.

"the demon will follow her wherever she goes, the demon's gonna find her and Sam either way." Jack said with arms crossed

"Well, then what?"

"She can leave Dad. That's what. You got to leave John." Sam suggested

"What? Mary asked

"When this is all over, walk away, and never look back." Sam replied

"So we're never born." Dean looked to Mary "He's right."

"I…I can't. You're saying that you're my children, and now you're saying…"

"You have no other choice. There's a big difference between dying and never being born. And trust me, we're okay with it, I promise you that." Dean said

"Okay, well, I'm not." Mary really don't want to do this

"Listen, you think you can have that normal life that you want so bad, but you can't. I'm sorry. It's all gonna go rotten. You are gonna die, and your children will be cursed." Sam was realistic about the predicament.

"There…there has to be a way."

"No, this is the way. Leave John."

"I can't."

"Why not, Mary?" Jack asked

"You don't understand. _I can't_." Mary replied, and then it dawned on him.

"You're pregnant." Jack understood why Mary can't leave John.

"How did you…" Just then John came in.

"Hey, we got a problem. Those blood things, the sigils…they're gone."

"Gone as in…"

"I drew one on the back of the door. I turned around. And when I looked back again, it was a smudge." Dean went to check out the back door.

"He's right." Mary kneeled to see the oil circle.

"There's no more holy oil."

"Uh oh." Jack said as he feels a powerful presence gets closer and closer.

"What is it Jack?" Dean asked

"They're coming. Cover your ears." Jack replied as he covered his ears

"Who?" John asked

"The angels." Just then a high-pitched voice ringed through the room as lights and window were shattered, the noise stooped and the door files open as a man entered

"Who the hell are you."

"I'm Uriel."

"Oh come on." Dean groaned as eh

"Go," Sam ordered as the group turned around and saw Anna blocking the back door. Sam looks at Dean and Jack before he attacked Anna while Dean and Jack attacks Uriel. The brothers are flung into opposite walls. Jack on other hand was not affected by it as he flung a punch to Uriel's face taking him to the floor and then proceeded to kick him across the stomach sending him across the room. John dived for the angel knife Sam had dropped but Anna blocked it and threw him through window into backyard. Anna then proceeded to rip a fixture from a wall and stabbed Sam in the as he went for the knife.

Jack tried to prevent Anna who turned her attention to Mary, but Uriel kept him from doing that.

"I'm really sorry." Anna told her as Jack got Uriel off his back.

"Anna."

She turned around to see John "Michael."

Michael placed a hand on Anna's shoulder and she went up in flames. Michael then turns to Uriel who looked frightened and snaps his fingers causing the angel to disappear. "What did you do to John?" Mary demanded.

"John is fine," Michael replied

"Who … what are you?" She asked and Michael touched her forehead causing her to fall to the ground conscious. Then he walked to Jack who just got up.

"Well, I have to say. You handled Uriel pretty well, Hellbreaker." Michael said a bit impressed. Jack didn't answer to the Archangel.

"Before I send you back, I'm giving you a chance: Stay out of the fight. This is between me and my brother, Hellbreaker or there will be repercussions."

"And miss the big fight? I don't think so." Jack replied as he stared at him showing no fear.

"Very well." Michael then touched his forehead sending back to the motel room in 2010.

* * *

Jack got up slowly and looked around to see Sam and Dean helped Cas who was weak at the motel to get on one of beds. After that, Dean poured whiskey to three glasses and handed two glass to Sam and Jack before picking up his own there was silence that settled the room. "Well...this is it," Dean said

"What is?" Sam asked

"Team Free Will. One ex-blood junkie, one dropout with six bucks to his name, a guy with Jekyll & Hyde disorder and Mr. Comatose over there. It's awesome."

"It's not funny."

"Nobody is laughing, Sam. It's the irony of this." Jack said as he took a sip from his whiskey

"They all say we'll say yes." Sam sighed

"I know. It's getting annoying." Dean agreed

"What if they're right?"

"They're not."

"I mean, why,why would we, either of us? But...I've been weak before."

"Sam."

"Michael got Dad to say yes."

"That was different, Sam. Anna was about to kill your Mom." Jack replied

"And if was your_ own_ Mom who was in danger, what would you say?" Sam asked

Jack sighed.

"I don't know, but I'm sure as hell don't want to find out." Jack took another sip from whiskey.

"Lucifer dropped by my house couple nights ago."

"What?" Dean and Sam asked in unison

"He tried to persuade me to join him, I believed him for a moment there but I refused him. Why? Because for the first time in my life, I have a reason to live for."

"And that particular _reason_ could be your mystery woman?" Dean asked

Jack smiled thinking about Ellen as an angel who was sent to him. "Definitely."

_She walk like she got headphones, rockin' Aretha  
Lady of light, the type that you'd like to speak ta'  
Hard to reach, sorta speaks like a drink of water  
Far from a leaf though it's hard being the king's daughter  
Not really into order but her expectations call for a man to be strong  
Plus patience, see, you can admire the flower  
But understand, you dealing with a woman and a higher power  
And my father in Heaven must've gave her the Earth  
'Cause the money don't impress her, yo she know what she's worth  
And she knows rebirth, and she can feel it  
Went through too much hurt to conceal it  
It's not what she say, it's the way she reveals it  
And how the world wanna steal it  
That spirit in which her body's a home to  
Sorry world, she's outgrown you_

[Chorus:]  
Outta the gates to the wild blue  
Sky's too great, she gotta escape, fly through  
With a smile to kinda remind you  
You gotta look ahead and not behind you  
She said staring at the sun won't blind you  
It's just a lie used by the world to confine you  
But I know a place they won't find you  
And if you believe, you can fly like I do

Absolutely beautiful, the type that make you feel unsuitable  
She's uncommon, ain't nothing about her usual  
If you've had known her before the transition  
You'd be amazed by the change man, listen  
She used to go from this one to that one  
To feel complete, she looked for men to make it happen  
Until she started asking, if all things in this world should pass then  
Show me something that's everlasting  
That's when she met true love, not the word but the action  
Taking her to way back when, she was Eve in the garden of Eden (hehe)  
Before the apple was eaten, before she used to be the Queen of clubs  
Now it seems she's a wild card, born again, child of God  
With a style a little odd for any normal man to marry  
But she fits in just fine with the revolutionaries

[Chorus:]  
Outta the gates to the wild blue  
Sky's too great, she gotta escape, fly through  
With a smile to kinda remind you  
You gotta look ahead and not behind you  
She said staring at the sun won't blind you  
It's just a lie used by the world to confine you  
But I know a place they won't find you  
And if you believe, you can fly like I do

_Outta the gates to the wild blue_  
_Sky's too great, she gotta escape, fly through_  
_With a smile to kinda remind you_  
_You gotta look ahead and not behind you_  
_She said staring at the sun won't blind you_  
_It's just a lie used by the world to confine you_  
_But I know a place they won't find you_  
_And if you believe, you can fly like I do_

**Her Wings by Mr J Medeiros**

**AN: Next up is Valentines Day. And it will be very interesting for the Winchesters and Jack as they're up against a Horseman with some twists.**


	14. Bloody Valentine

Chapter 14

Bloody Valentine

_Yo, Theres a monster inside me(inside me)_  
_theres a monster inside me(inside me)_  
_and theres a monster inside me_  
_and everywhere i go theres fucking monsters beside me_

_Theres a monster inside me(inside me)_  
_Theres a monster inside me(inside me)_  
_Theres a monster inside me_  
_and everywhere i go theres fucking monsters beside me_

_Yea, Yeah, Yo,_  
_Fuck this, you want to leave like this_  
_i thought you cared to think i wouldve theifed that shit_  
_now your coming back at me like you need my kiss_  
_fuck that you don't even just to me you dont exist_  
_your only with me to see if i could achive this_  
_its not the cheive you never think ill never please you with_  
_please dive into infested razors you mistreated bitch_  
_you need to leave my grip because i dont need this shit_  
_i got enough problems to face with these conseded kids_  
_who built beef with me everytime i speak or spit_  
_for the gallisters because my stalist deepest pits_  
_fuck that and fuck you hoe beleive in this_

_i hate you, i hate you_  
_but im having trouble hatin' because i had it wow_  
_thinking of a how mother fucking sanit found_  
_i wouldve gave it up if i didnt have it found_  
_cheap over matics now monster im glad your found_  
_because im getting tired of all the fucking lies i trust_  
_i dispise enough for me and i dispise you much_  
_im blind as fuck because like see my eyes are shut_  
_because i love singing in my mind this might get crushed_  
_im not thinking about you anymore my vision is lost_  
_im on bars behind bars like a prision of dark_  
_mission to fly my mission was never true well im forever clue_  
_whatever boo go on an act you never knew_

_i hate you, i hate you_  
_i cant take this pain_  
_i'm falling_  
_inside my head_  
_i'm trying_  
_to bring you back to me_  
_the thought of it was all tainted bad_  
_everything i said_  
_i promise_  
_i cant watch you drift away(Away)_  
_my heart was beating faster_

_i can take the pain(pain)_  
_i can take the pain(pain)_  
_i can take the pain(pain)_  
_i cant take the pain_

_i hate you, i hate you_  
_check 1,2,3,4,5,6_  
_7,8,9,10,11,1,2,_  
_i never in my life told you that i want you_  
_but now your coming back at me like i loved you_  
_girl your assuming the hot life is spanish_  
_shhh_  
_and thats twice in spanish_  
_shh_  
_that i hate you and that was quite romantic_  
_this guys a damn critic for all the mics he damaged_  
_have a nice day you werent meant for me_  
_dear gosh it wasnt supposed to be sent to me_  
_you must have got the mail and adress on the package wrong_  
_but fuck it, it never lasted long_  
_why the fuck do you think im spitting this harrasid song?_  
_we never got back together,_  
_never had a bond,_  
_between me and you_  
_the only thing the sad went on_  
_so fuck a chorus you_  
_ill let them know im glad your gone_

**The Monster Inside Me By Brokencyde**

* * *

Jack was at a local store that was selling Valentine thinking of what he should get for Ellen, as Valentine's Day was just one day away.

This is the first time for them as a couple and he has no clue of what she likes. He can't give her flowers, Chocolate is out of option. She'll probably kick his ass for lingerie.

He tried to ask Jo what Ellen likes but Jo said that he'll have to do this on his own, so much for helping his ass.

"God help me." Jack said as he scratched his head getting a bit frustrated. This is harder than he thought it would be. So he decided to leave, thinking he would come back later after the case, he headed for the exit; just then Jack's phone buzzed and he pick up to answer the call as he headed to his car.

"Yeah?"

"_We got a case here. Bobby just called. A young couple was found by her roommate, the cops ruled it as a double suicide but here what's gets a bit interesting. It looked like they ate each other to death. I went to see her roommate and she revealed that the young couple were virgins." _Sam said

_"_Seriously?" Jack sighed, "Alright, I'll meet you guys back at the motel."

Jack got in his car and put the bag on the backseat

"_Yeah, you bet. By the way how's it going with finding a present for your mystery woman?"_

_"No good."_

_"Don't worry, you'll find it."_

"Thanks for encouragement, Sam." Jack said as he hung up, started the engine and drove back to the motel.

* * *

"Ok, so you found no EMF, no sulfur at the apartment?" Jack asked as they were at the motel rom they were staying jack was sitting at the bed. "No. Ghost possession and demonic possession is out of the window, unfortunately."

"I was hoping for one of them at least. How did it go at the coroner's office, Dean?"

"Oh, dude. At the coroner's, you didn't see these bodies. I mean, these two started eating a- and they just... kept going. I mean, their stomachs were full. Like… like...Thanksgiving-dinner full. Talk about co-dependent."

Jack shivered at the image of it, thank God he didn't see the bodies because it would be utterly disturbing.

"So, what now, Sam?" Jack asked

"Well...I mean, we got our feelers out. Not much more we can do tonight. All right. I'm just gonna go through some files. You can go ahead and get going."

"Sorry?"

"Go ahead. Unleash the kraken. See you tomorrow morning."

"Did you just quote Liam Nesson from the Clash of the Titans? You're such a geek boy, Sam." Jack stated, Dean chuckled while Sam rolled his eyes not finding it funny.

"Where am I going?" Dean asked confused

"Yeah, where's he going?" Jack asked equally confused

"Dean, it's Valentine's day. Your favorite holiday, remember? I mean, what do you always call it- Uh, unattached drifter Christmas?" Sam reminded

"Dude, really? Unattached drifter Christmas? You are something, Deany."

"Whatever, Jackie." Jack scowled at the nickname from Dean. Dean started to call him Jackie not long ago because Jack kept calling him Deany

"Yeah. Well... be that as it may...I don't know. Guess I'm not feeling it this year."

Sam was not expecting to hear this from his brother, considering that he loves Valentine's Day.

"So you're not into bars full of lonely women?" Sam asked surprised

"Nah, I guess not." Dean replied as he took a sip from his beer. "What?"

"That's when a dog doesn't eat…That's when you know something's really wrong." Sam was worried for him

"Really, really wrong." Jack added

"Remarkably patronizing concern duly noted." Dean said sarcastically. "Nothing's wrong. We gonna work or what?" Dean he joined Sam at the table, Sam had a look of concern for Dean. Jack lied down on the bed when he heard something.

"_Free me, Jackie."_ Jack sat up at that and frantically looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

"You're alright, Jack?" Sam asked noticing the look

"Yeah, thought I heard something." Jack replied, wondering what the hell that voice was. He hoped that it wasn't his Hellbreaker persona trying to provoke him.

* * *

Jack, Dean and Sam were walking down the corridor at a medical center when a bald man in a suit passed them carrying a suit case. Sam heard his heart beat and stare at him with a strange look on his face Dean glanced at Sam.

"You're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam replied quickly as he glanced back.

_"Kill them, kill the demons, Jackie." _The voice inside Jack's head was starting to bother him as they entered the morgue.

"Agent Marley, you just can't stay away." Doctor Corman said as he covered the body.

"Heard you tagged another double suicide." Dean

Well, I just finished closing them up.

"Dr. Corman," Dean gestured to Sam and Jack "This is my partners, special agents Cliff and Bryan."

"Agent Cliff, Agent Bryan." Dr. Corman greeted as he shook both Jack and Sam's hand

"I've finished my prelims. I pulled the organ sets and sent off the tox samples." Dr. Corman said as he changed his clothes

"Great. You mind if we take a look at the bodies?" Sam asked

"Not at all. But like I said -their... Good-and-plenties are already tupperwared." Dr. Corman opened the fridge to show them

"Nice." Jack grinned

"Leave the keys with Marty up front. And please, gentlemen...refrigerate after opening" Dr. Corman stated as he grabbed his coat and left.

* * *

"Hey. Be my Valentine?" Dean pushed one of the containers that had a heart to Sam as they examined the hearts, Sam gave him a look saying _"not funny, Dean."_ Dean then pushed it towards Jack who was sitting across Sam.

"How bout you, Jackie?"

"Not in million years, besides I already have my Valentine." Jack said as he rubbed his forehead

Sam sighed when he looked at the heart a bit closer.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second." Sam pushed two hearts together and looked at them. "These hearts both have identical marks. Check this out." Jack walked over to see the marks with a magnifying glass over Sam's shoulder.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Jack groaned as he took a closer look on the marks over Sam's shoulder

"What?" Dean asked

"That's Enochian." Jack replied

"You mean like angel scratches? So you think it's like the tagging on our ribs?"

"That's exactly what I think." Dean pulled out his cellphone and called for Cas.

"Cas, it's Dean. Yeah, room 31-c, basement level…" Dean said as Cas appeared in front of him. "St. James medical center."

"I'm there now"

"Yeah, I get that."

"I'm gonna hang up now" Cas said as he hung up the phone. Sam and Jack shared a look meaning "_Awkward"_

"Right." Cas then took the heart and examined it

"You're right, Jack. These are angelic marks. I imagine you'll find similar marks on the other couples' hearts as well."

"So, what are they? I mean, what do they mean?" Sam asked

"It's a mark of a union. The young couple was intended to mate, right?" Jack said,

"Yes." Cas confirmed Jack theory

"Okay, but who put them there?" Dean asked

"Well, your people call them "Cupid." Cas explained

"A what?"

"What human myth has mistaken for "Cupid" is actually a lower order of it's a cherub, third-class" Cas elaborated

"Cherub?" Dean repeated

"Yeah, they're all over the world. There are dozens of them." Cas stated

"You mean the little flying fat kid in diapers?" Dean said

"They're not incontinent."

"Okay, anyway. So, what you're saying…" Sam said

"What I'm saying is a Cupid has gone rogue and we have to stop him…before he kills again."

"Naturally."

"Of course." Jack shrugged.

* * *

The Winchesters, Jack and Cas were in a restaurant decorated as a waitress brought their foods. A cheeseburger for Dean, Salads for Jack and Sam.

"So, what, you just happen to know he likes the cosmos at this place?" Dean asked

"This place is an excess of human reproduction, it's exactly the kind of garden that Cupid will come to... pollinate." Cas explained as he watched Dean squirted ketchup on his hamburger. Sam watches as Dean picked up the burger, looked at it, and put it back down, pushing his plate away. Jack watched Cas eye the burger.

"Hold on. You're not hungry?" Jack said as he noticed Dean not eating his burger

"No. What? I'm not hungry." Dean said

"Then you're not gonna finish that?" Cas took Dean's cheese burger and was about to take a bite when he felt the presence of Cupid.

"He's here."

"Where? I don't see anything." Sam looked around

"I can feel him too." Jack noticed as a strange breeze blowing through the room, and Cas's eyes fall on a couple sitting together.

"There," Cas said. The couple started to kiss passionate.

"What, you mean the same-side-of-the-booth couple over there?" Dean referring to the couple.

"Meet me in the back," Cas says, and disappeared. The trio headed to the back door.

* * *

In the back room, they found Cas standing with his hand stretched out in front of him.

"Cas, Where is he?" Sam asked

"I have him tethered," Cas replied and began speaking in a different language. "Manifest yourself." Nothing happened.

"So where is he?" Dean asks. Suddenly, Cupid appeared behind Dean and pulled him in a hug.

"Here I am!" The large, chubby, naked man behind Dean giggles and bounced him around for a while.

* * *

"Help!" Dean said

"Oh, help is on the way. Yes, it is. Yes, it is." Cupid dropped Dean and saw Cas

"Hello, you!" Cupid picked up Cas in a bone crushing Bear hug as the trio watched in horror.

"I take it this is Cupid?" Jack had a look said "WTF?"

"Yes." Cas choked out as Cupid let him go and noticed Jack.

"Hello there, blonde boy."

"Ah, come on." Jack groaned as he tried to escape from Cupid's hugs but ended up getting one anyway. "My back. Ah my back!"

"Is this a fight? Are we in a fight?" Dean asked confused as Cupid let Jack go and proceeded to hug Sam.

"This is... Their handshake." Cas replied

"I don't like it."

"Nobody does." Jack said as he rubbed his back. Cupid let Sam go and walked back toward them"What can I do for you?"

"Why are you doing this?" Cas asked.

"Doing what?" Cupid laughs.

"Your targets, the ones you've marked – they're slaughtering each other," Cas goes on.

Cupid's smile faded. "What? They are?"

"Listen," Dean said. "Birthday suit. We know. Okay? We know you've been flitting around, popping people with your poison arrow, making them murder each other!"

"What we don't know is why," Cas added

Cupid looked at them. "You think that I...? Well uh... I don't know what to say." He began to cry.

"Huh, That's a first time I saw a Cupid cry." Jack shook his head

"Should somebody maybe... go talk to him?" Sam suggested awkwardly

"That's a good idea. Give 'em hell, Cas" Jack, Sam and Dean looked at Cas who sighed and walked over

"Um... look. We didn't mean to, um...hurt your feelings" Cupid turned around and hugged him again.

"Love is more than a word to me, you know? I love love – I love it! – and if that's wrong, I don't wanna be right."

"Yes, yes. Of course. I, uh...I have no idea what you're saying."

"I was just on my appointed rounds," Cupid sayid. "Whatever my targets do after that, that's nothing to do with me. I was following my orders.". Cupid let Cas go

"Please brother – read my mind. Read my mind – you'll see." Cas looked into his eyes for a long moment, then turned away.

"He's telling the truth."

"Jiminy Christmas, thank you," Cupid said relieved that he wasn't held

"Wait wait – you said you were just following orders," Dean said "Who's orders?"

Cupid laughed. "Heaven, silly! Heaven."

"Why does Heaven care if Harry meets Sally?" Dean asked

"Oh, mostly they don't," Cupid said "You know, certain bloodlines, certain destinies... oh, like yours."

"What?" Sam asked not sure if he heard it right

"Oh yeah, the union of John and Mary Winchester? Very big deal upstairs. Top priority arrangement," Cupid stated.

"Are you saying you fixed up our parents?" Dean asked

"This is not going to be good." Jack sighed

"Well, not me, but... Yeah. Well, it wasn't easy, either. Ooh, they couldn't stand each other at first. But when we were done with them…Perfect couple.

"Perfect?" Dean was a bit on the edge right

"Yeah."

"They're dead!" Dean snapped

"I'm sorry, but... the orders were very clear. You and Sam needed to be born. Your parents were just, uh...meant to be." Cupid sung the words "A match made in heaven- heaven!" That upset Dean off.

"Dean, No!" Jack was a bit too late as Dean punched Cupid and he disappeared upset.

"Dean what the hell?!" Jack exclaimed, "Why did you piss off Cupid?"

"Piss him off?" Dean repeated

"Dean. Enough!" Sam ordered Dean to calm down.

"What?" Dean asked a bit irritated

"You just punched a Cupid!"

"I punched a dick!

"Um...Are we gonna talk about what's been up with you lately or not?" Dean glared at them.

"Or not." Dean left the back room with Sam, Jack and Cas worried for him.

* * *

"Dean, Sam and I checked out the body of Lester Finch. Cupid did not mark him, but his death is definitely suspicious." Jack talked to Dean on the phone while leaning on his Mustang outside of the medical center. Lester Finch died of stomach burst due to he ate a Twinkie Bingie despite that he went through a gastric bypass 4 years ago.

_"Yeah, well, I just went through the police blotter, and counting him, that's eight suicides since Wednesday and 19 ODs… That's way out of the seasonal batting average."_

"There's gotta be a pattern here. It's not just love anymore. It's a hell of a lot bigger than either of us thought"

_"Yeah, all right. I'll see you guys in 10."_

"Later." Jack hung up as he heard something coming from an alley. Jack not wasting any time, got there and saw Sam fighting with the bald man from yesterday.

He was beating Sam up with the brief case, Jack within a flash speared the bald man to the ground. Jack punched him repeatedly in the face making his nose bleed like he was enjoying this.

"I know what you are, I can sense you." The bald man was a demon as Jack gave another series of punches.

"Hellbreaker." The demon then got Jack off him and fled the scene.

_"That's my Jackie boy. Let it all come out." _The voice said in awe

"Shut up." Jack said to the voice

Jack got up on his feet and saw Sam looking on the blood stain at his knife like he was compelled to taste it.

"Sam?" Sam looked up to Jack who saw that and quickly wiped it off.

* * *

"What the hell does a demon got to do with this, anyway?" Dean said as he, Jack and Sam stared at the briefcase on the table.

"I've no idea, man." Jack replied

Dean eyed both Jack and Sam "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we will be alright." Dean then stared back at the briefcase

"Let's crack her open. What's the worst that could happen, right?" Dean and Sam cracked the combination lock, Jack opened the briefcase and out came a bright from within blinding them. He slammed it shut and the trio stared at it in confusion "What the hell was that?"

"It's a human soul. It's starting to make sense." They turned around to see Cas eating a burger

"What makes sense?" Jack asked

"When did you start eating?" Dean asked

"Exactly. My hunger- it's a clue, actually" Cas answered

"For what?" Sam and Dean asked in unison

"This town is not suffering from some love-gone-wrong effect. It's suffering from hunger. Starvation, to be exact-Specifically...famine."

"Famine as in, Famine the Horseman?" Jack questioned, Cas nodded at that

"Great. Th- th-that's freaking great." Dean muttered

"Thought famine meant starvation, like as in, you know, food."

Yes. Absolutely. But not just food. I mean, everyone seems to be starving for something-Sex, attention, drugs, love violence..." Cas glanced at Jack at the word violence.

"Well, that explains the couples that Cupid shot up." Jack stated

" cherub made them crave love, and then Famine came, and made them rabid for it."

"Okay, but what about you? I mean, since when do angels secretly hunger for White Castle?" Dean asked

"It's my vessel-Jimmy. His, uh, appetite for red meat has been touched by Famine's effect." Cas replied

"So, Famine just rolls into town and everybody goes crazy? Dean asked, Cas swallowed.

"And then will come Famine riding on a black steed. He will ride into the land of plenty and great will be the Horseman's hunger, for he is hunger. His hunger will seep out and poison the air."

"Great." Jack deadpanned as he sat down on the bed rubbing his forehead, it's been bothering him for a while

"When Famine is hungry, he must devour the souls of his victims."

"So that's what was in the briefcase, the Twinkie dude's soul?" Dean realized

"Lucifer has sent his demons to care for Famine. To feed him. Make certain he'll be ready."

"Ready for what?" Jack asked not liking this

"To march across the land." Cas replied

* * *

Jack is not looking good right now as he sat on the bed, the Hellbreaker's hunger for violence is taking it's toll on him. Sam is not good either, He revealed that's he been craving for demon blood. Dean locked him in the bathroom.

_"Embrace the Hellbreaker, Jackie."_

"Never, you son of a bitch. You've been affected by Famine." Jack whispered

_"No, this is who you really are. Stop fighting and you will feel true power."_

"Jack? It's time to go." Dean said as he headed to the front door.

"Ah, Dean. I… I can't." Jack stammered, his face was sweating.

"Ah, not you too. Hyde?" Dean groaned, This is bad.

"Sorry, Dean."

"Awesome. Alright I'll help you out." Dean handcuffed Jack by the bedstand for a caution.

"Ok, like I said to Sam, we will be right back as soon as we can." Dean as he and Cas left the motel room.

"You go cut that goddamn bastard's finger off, you hear me!" Jack yelled as the front door closed behind him.

* * *

"Sam! Sam! Sammy!" Jack shouted as he struggled against the cuffs. He's on the verge of losing the battle of wits against the Hellbreaker persona inside him

"Sam! I don't think how much longer I can resist! I'm losing to…" He trailed off as the front opened and reveal two demons in suits, a man and woman who started walked towards Jack.

"In the words of my good friend Bobby, Balls." Jack grumbled. Yep, he and Sam are in big trouble.

"Look at this. Someone trussed you and Sam up for us. Boss says we can't kill you...but I bet we can break off a few pieces." Jack shook his head rapidly.

"Jack! What's happening? Jack!" Sam yelled from the Bathroom.

"Take care of Sam. I'll deal with the handsome Hellbreaker." The female demon ordered her companion, he moved the dresser that blocked the bathroom door. Jack closed his eyes finally letting the Hellbreaker to arise as she broke the cuffs_. _

_"God forgive me."_ his eyes popped up showing the eyes glowing amber black as he speeded the demon girl, pinning her against the wall. He punched her several times as Sam knocked her companion and charged him against the glass table and crashed through. Sam took a shard of glass and made a big cut on the demon's neck and drank the blood.

"Looks like you're in trouble, Sweetheart. Now, tell me where is your boss. After that you're next on Sammy's menu." He let out a sinster laugh that scared her.

"Oh, This is going to be fun!" Jack said grinning all over his face.

* * *

Sam now all pumped up on demon blood along with Jack who is in Mr Hyde mode burst through the door at the restaurant that Famine was at; he was guarded by 5 demons and had two hostages, Dean and Cas who is stuffing with raw meat.

"Let him go." Sam warned the Horseman

"Sam, Jack…" Famine greeted like he was in presence of Gods.

"Sammy, Jackie, no!" Dean shouted, two of Famine's demons went to attack them but Famine waved them off

"Stop! No one lays a finger on these sweet little boys. I see you got the snack I sent you."

"You sent?" Jack repeated while glaring at him

"Don't worry. You're not like everyone else. Sam will never die from drinking too much and you, Jack will never die from having too much power. You are the exceptions that proves the rule. Just the way...Satan wanted you to be. So, cut their throats. Have at them!

"Sammy, Jackie, no!" Dean shouted, pleading.

"Please, be my guest." Sam closed his eyes as he raised his hand, black smoke came out of All demons as Dean watched in shock at his brother. Black smoked hovered over the floor as Sam opened the eyes and lowered his hand.

"No."

"Well...Fine. If you don't want them...then I'll have them" Famine replied and then he devoured all of the black smoke. Sam moved forward and outstretched his hand.

"I'm a Horseman, Sam. Your power doesn't work on me."

"You're right." Jack laughed manically as he extended his own hand "But it will work on them Pops." Jack joined Sam as they killed the demons inside of Famine, an orange light flashed within him as his eyes went totally blank. Dean and Cas stared in horror at them of what just took place.

* * *

Jack back to his normal self, was on the hood of the mustang back in Norfolk thinking about what he and Sam had done at the restaurant. Sam was having his demon blood detox back at Bobby's, Dean really didn't want to go through this again. Well, at least they got the second ring from Famine, but at what cost? He thought back to what Famine said back there "_Just the way...Satan wanted you to be."_

"Hey, you're alright? you know considering what happened back there?" Jo asked as she joined him and sat next to him. She was staying at his guest room for the night because she got just back from a hunt in North Carolina.

"Let me get you back on that if I hadn't killed myself tomorrow, but I'll think I manage, although it might take some time." Jack replied

"Are you always this broody?"

"Maybe." Jack sighed "Dean however, is on the verge of a mental breakdown, he doesn't show it, but I could tell from the look in his eyes when he locked up Sam in that panic room at Bobby's for the detox"

"I know. Bobby told Mom about it."

"Well, like my dad said once, don't let the devil inside you win or it will kick you in the ass."

Jo chuckled "Good advice"

"You have no idea. Some say that I'm a monster, considering what happened recently but to others…"

"You're the guy who is a kind of a badass and a good friend."

"Something like that." Jack agreed "Is your mom here?"

"No, she'll be here in 4 hours, why?" He had idea of the perfect present for her

"I have a little surprise in storage for her."

"Wanna me to help?" Jo asked with a smile

* * *

Later that evening Ellen arrived at Jack's house, she went inside, headed inside when she discovered a rose path on the hall. She followed it to the backyard where the place was decorated with some ribbons.

There she found Jack wearing a tuxedo, he held a sigh that said _Happy Belated Valentine's Day Ellen Harvelle._

She shook her head with a smile thinking what a hopeless romantic he is but it was a nice gesture from him. He put down the sign and walked up to her in a very gentleman like way.

"Want to have this dance, ma'am?" Jack asked as he held out his hand and she took it

"I'll love to." She walked with him and they started to sway slowly with her arms around his neck and his hands rest on her hips.

"Hit the music, Jo." Jack ordered. Jo played Signal Fire by Snow patrol on a speaker. Ellen had a genuinely laugh for a moment before they locked their eyes for a moment.

"You're not like any guy out there, Jack." Ellen commented,

"Yeah, I am." Jack added and she smiled. Well, maybe he's a monster to some people but to others, he's a good guy and Ellen happened to be one of the good guys as they enjoy the night.

* * *

_The perfect words never crossed my mind_  
_'Cause there was nothing in there but you_  
_I felt every ounce of me screaming out_  
_But the sound was trapped deep in me_

_All I've wanted just sped right past me_  
_While I was rooted fast to the earth_  
_I could be stuck here for a thousand years_  
_Without your arms to drag me out_

_There you are standing right in front of me_  
_There you are standing right in front of me_  
_All this fear falls away to leave me naked_  
_Hold me close? cause I need you to guide me to safety_

_No, I don't wanna wait forever_  
_No, I don't wanna wait foreve_r

_In the confusion and the aftermath  
You are my signal fire_  
_The only resolution and the only joy_  
_Is the faint spark of forgiveness in your eyes_

_There you are standing right in front of me_  
_There you are standing right in front of me_  
_All this fear falls away to leave me naked_  
_Hold me close? cause I need you to guide me to safety_

_There you are standing right in front of me_  
_There you are standing right in front of me_  
_All this fear falls away to leave me naked_  
_Hold me close? cause I need you to guide me to safety_

_No, I don't wanna wait forever_  
_No, I don't wanna wait forever_  
_No, I don't wanna wait forever_

**Signal Fire by Snow Patrol.**

**AN: What do you think of the Team of Jack and Sam? Jack's fight against his inner demons and also the Sway dance scene? Let me know when you review.**


	15. City Of The Dead

Chapter 15

City of the dead

_We're comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya, comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya, comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya, comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya, comin' to kill ya_

_I want a taste of hemophilia_

_A drop of thalassemia_

_I'll drink your blood_

_If you got sickle-cell anemia_

_I'm sick as hell at fiendin' ya_

_I'm hauntin' every dream of ya_

_Seemingly misleading ya_

_Just to hear you scream because_

_Blood is as sweet as moonshine whiskey_

_Join our side, you can drink some with me, yeah_

_We want guts to spare, you know they're dead,_

_'cause we're so alive when we kill kill kill_

_We're comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya, comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya, comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya, comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya, comin' to kill ya_

_I like platelets on my plate_

_Don't mistake this, just concentrate_

_As I fillet your brains like salisbury steak_

_I'll burp you up later, forgettin' what I ate_

_Because_

_Blood is as sweet as moonshine whiskey_

_Join our side, you can drink some with me, yeah_

_We want guts to spare, you know they're dead,_

_'cause we're so alive when we kill kill kill_

_We're comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya, comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya, comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya, comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya, comin' to kill ya_

_Well I'll invade your body; don't try to stop me_

_We're not Oingo Boingo but it's a dead man's party_

_So send your little hotties out on the front porch_

_We'll have 'em for dinner and make love to their corpses_

_I'm your carcinogen_

_The dark wins again_

_Rip your heart in ten parts_

_And grin again_

_I'll tear her to jam_

_Choke your neck fast with my dead hands_

_And for breakfast_

_I'll eat your sweat glands_

_And for dessert_

_I'll wear your skin as a shirt_

_Eat your muscles like chicken_

_And throw your bones in the dirt_

_It'll hurt as we eat ya_

_Let the creatures defeat ya_

_An army, your friend Johnny and a preacher_

_We're comin' to kill ya_

_Let us in, cuz we're comin'_

_We can't die tryin'_

_You can't try runnin'_

_You're finished_

_Quit grinnin'_

_We're gonna win this_

_We'll mix your blood with gin_

_It shakes away the Guinness_

_Because_

_Blood is as sweet as moonshine whiskey_

_Join our side, you can drink some with me, yeah_

_We want guts to spare, you know they're dead,_

_'cause we're so alive when we kill kill kill_

_We're comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya, comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya, comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya, comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya, comin' to kill ya_

_I like hemoglobin in my mouth_

_Your frontal lobe until I spit it out_

_Yo, we be gloatin', humans taste like trout_

_And some after dinner smokes are what I'm all about_

_So take your eyes out with tedious care_

_My mischievous stare and devious glare_

_We'll take your greasiest pair of knees, tits and hair_

_And you know I'll eat 'em raw, fuck medium raw_

_Ha-ha_

_Blood is as sweet as moonshine whiskey_

_Join our side, you can drink some with me, yeah_

_We want guts to spare, you know they're dead,_

_'cause we're so alive when we kill kill kill_

_Well I say,_

_Blood is as sweet as moonshine whiskey_

_Join our side, you can drink some with me, yeah_

_We want guts to spare, you know they're dead,_

_'cause we're so alive when we kill kill kill_

_We're comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya, comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya, comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya, comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya, comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya, comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya, comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya, comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya_

_We're comin' to kill ya, comin' to kill ya_

**We're comin' to kill ya by Zachariah And The Lobos **

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Ellen asked as they arrived at diner in Sioux Falls. There was a case, Benny Sutton was found strangled in his trailer but interesting part was that the guy who did it was Clay Thompson who died 5 years ago.

"Yes, I'm sure. Dean told me Bobby hasn't been heard for a while." Jack said as they stepped out of the Mustang after he parked.

"Come on. This is Bobby Singer we're talking about, I'm sure he had a reason." Jo said

"Well, he'll better have a damn good one." Jack stated as they entered the diner

"Hey, Sam and Dean are talking to the local sheriff." Jo gestured to Sam and Dean having a bit of misunderstanding with the sheriff of Sioux Falls imposing as FBI.

"Oh, no. It's not any sheriff. Sheriff Jody Mills. Had a few runs in with her, I almost got sentenced for credit card fraud because of her. She's gonna love me when she sees me. That is after she's done mauling Sam and Dean."

"Was before or after we met?" Ellen asked

"Before."

"Oh." Ellen nodded in understanding "Well, you and I have to talk about it after this."

"I know."

"20 bucks says Sheriff Mills is going to let them down easily." Jo made a bet.

"30 says she is gonna tell them to back off and that Bobby is a drunken Menace." Jack handled her 30 dollars

Ellen shook her head at their antics. They are sometimes immature together, her boyfriend and her daughter.

"Deal." They shook hands as they watched.

"Here's what I know about Bobby Singer. He's a menace around here, ass-full of drunk-and-disorderlies and mail fraud. You understanding me?" Sheriff Mills laid out the terms.

"I think we all can agree that you've made yourself perfectly clear, yes." Dean was busted.

"So, whatever the three of you are planning, it ends here. Now. Ten-four on that, Agents?"

"Yeah." Dean agreed once again and he left the local diner with Sam, embarrassed and humiliated.

"Told ya. Now where's that 30 bucks you own me?" Jack asked, Jo sighed as she handed him 30 bucks defeated.

"Well, I'll be damned. Jack Cahill, haven't see you since 2003, right?" Sheriff Mills guessed as she walked over to Jack, Ellen and Jo.

"Yep, that's correct." Jack grinned

"What brings you here to Sioux Falls, hope that you're not pulling out another credit card scam?"

"Not at all, Sheriff. My girlfriend is making sure that doesn't happen or she'll kick my ass."

"And which one of you girls are?" Mills chuckled

"Me. I'm Ellen." Ellen greeted as she shook the sheriff's hand "This is my daughter Jo." Jo repeated the gesture.

"So what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping if you could tell me about the murder of Benny Stutton." Jack said despite Dean told him already. It would be nice to hear from someone else's Point of view

"Sorry, can't do that. The information is confidential even for a criminal like you."

"Well, at least it was worth a shot. We should go, nice to see you again Sheriff. By the way I'm not a criminal anymore. i'm a changed man." Jack said as he and the Harvelle's left the diner.

"Hmm." Jack had a feeling that something is up.

"What is it?" Ellen asked

"Something isn't right. I mean there was a lighting storm 5 days ago that looked like omens and yet the locals aren't being bothered by it."

"Well, it is February. Usually storms occurred this time of year." Jo stated

"But not like this. Something tells me there's more to the story." Jack said as he got in the Mustang.

"So, Bobby's?" Ellen asked

"Bobby's." Jack replied as they headed to Bobby's place.

* * *

"Hey Bobby, I was wondering if you could tell me…" Jack trailed off as he and the Harvelle's entered the house when they noticed something was different about the place. It was clean and it smelled like soap. Bobby never cleans, well except for the dishes.

"Yeah?" Bobby asked as he rolled out of the living room

"Uh, can you explain why you haven't called me, Dean or Sam? I was worried. And did you clean up your house?"

"Wow, Jack Cahill concerned for me? That's a shocker." Bobby said sarcastically

Jack scowled at that "There is no reason to get cranky, Bobby. Jeez, looks like something crawled up your ass today."

"Boys." Ellen warned them.

"Fine. Look, can you at least explain why you've hadn't call?" Jack asked getting back to the subject

"Well, as I said to Dean earlier, I worked, trying to find a way to stop the Devil."

"Did you?"

"What do you think, Jackie?" Jack frowned at the nickname,

"You know that there is a case that is less than five miles from your house, right?"

"Benny Sutton? Yeah, already checked it. There's nothing here."

"What about the witness who saw a dead guy committed the murder?" Jo asked

"Digger Wells?" Jo nodded

"He's a drunk."

"What about the lighting storms? Jack said that they looked like omens." Ellen asked

"Except in February in South Dakota in storm season." Bobby answered

"Told ya." Jo agreed with Bobby thinking the same

Bobby sighed "Look, I thought it was something, too. But like I said to Dean and Sam, sometimes a cigar is just a cigar."

"So… Who killed Sutton?" Jack asked

"Take your pick. This Benny Sutton guy was a grade-a son of a bitch. There's a list of the living a year long wouldn't mind putting a cap in his ass."

"So, you got nothing?"

"Sorry. Looks like you wasted a tank of gas on this one."

"Son of a bitch." Ellen and Jack sighed in unison.

* * *

As they were headed back to Norfolk, Jack noticed the Impala that was parked at St Anthony's Cemetery. "Hey, isn't that Dean's Impala?"

"Yeah, so?" Ellen asked

"So, they must have figured that Bobby was hiding something."

"But you've heard Bobby, He already checked it out." Jo said

"But it wouldn't hurt to double check. And if we find nothing, then we will get back on the road." Jack said as he turned around the car and headed to the Cemetery. When they got there they visited the gravesite of Clay Thompson. There was Dean and Sam who was about to open the coffin.

"Hello, boys." Ellen said that startled them

"What you're doing here, Ellen?" Dean asked a bit surprised  
Ellen shrugged

"Jack told me about the Sutton murder, figured that is in Bobby's hometown, so…"

"So naturally you came along for the ride?" Sam knew that there was something else was more to the story but decided not to ask about it for now.

"Pretty much." Jack said. "Hey, does grave smell fresh to you?"

"I've noticed, can you let us open up the coffin?"

"Let me help you with that." Jack said as he went down to help them. When they opened the coffin, it was empty much to Dean and Sam's despair.

"Ah, no." Jack groaned

"what?" Jo and Ellen asked, a reaction like that could only mean trouble

"It's empty, which means that Clay is out there." Jack replied

"Yeah, something stinks out around here." Dean added. Yep, something bad is going on here.

* * *

After checking out the cemetery, the Winchesters decided to break in to Clay's Thompsons house, when they found Clay Thompson himself, he confessed that he did climb out of the grave and killed Benny Sutton but before they hade a chance to apprehended him Sheriff ruined their plans, arresting them at sight after his wife called 911. Jack, Ellen and Jo were not there when it happened. Luckily Bobby bailed them out, but then he told the Winchesters, Jack and the Harvelle's that he knew about the dead rising from their graves, it began 5 days ago right around time when the storm occurred.

"You knew about this and you lied straight to our faces?" Jack asked a bit upset that Bobby didn't tell them the truth at the police station

"Look, I told you there was nothing here. And there isn't. Not for you." Bobby replied,

"There are zombies." Dean stated

"There are zombies... And then there are zombies." Bobby said

"What's that supposed to mean, Bobby?" Jo asked confused

"Come with me." Bobby said as he leaded them out of the police station

"This just gets better and better." Jack sighed as he, Ellen and Jo stepped in to the Mustang and headed back to Bobby's.

* * *

"Why in the hell did you lie to…" Jo said as they entered Bobby's house and saw a woman wore an apron walked to the table carrying a plate.

"Oh, hey. I didn't realize you were bringing company."

"It's four a.m., babe. You didn't need to cook." Bobby said

"Oh, please! I'll get some more plates." She said as she headed back

"Who was that?" Dean asked

"Karen. My wife." Bobby answered

"Karen, as in your dead wife Karen?" Jack asked hoping that is not her.

"My dead wife." Bobby confirmed Jack's fears

"Like I said, this just gets better and better." Jack sighed

* * *

"This is incredible, Mrs. Singer" Dean ate a delicious pie slice as everyone sat down at table bit shocked that Karen Singer was around.

"Thank you, Dean."

Sam and Jack frowned at Dean and gave him a pointed look

"What? It is."

Jack shook his head thinking "_Unbelievable."_

"It's great, Karen. Thanks. Could you, um, just give us a minute?" Bobby said and Karen left the table knowing that he has a lot of explaining to do.

"Bobby Singer, you better have a damn good explanation to all of us right now." Ellen demanded

"Ellen I can explain."

"Explain what? Lying to us? Or the American girl zombie making cupcakes in your kitchen?!" Dean snapped

"First of all, that's my wife, so watch it." Bobby warned

"Bobby, whatever that thing is in there, it is not your wife." Sam replied

"And how do you know that?" Bobby asked the obvious

"You can't be serious Bobby." Jack stated,

"You think I'm an idiot, boy? My dead wife shows up on my doorstep, I'm not gonna test her every way I ever learned?"

"So what is it? Zombies? Revenant?" Jo asked

"Hell if I can tell. She's got no scars, no wounds, no reaction to salt, silver, holy water.." Bobby answered

"Bobby, she crawled out of her coffin." Dean said

"No, she didn't. I cremated her. Somehow, some way, she's back."

"Un freaking believable. That's impossible." Jack shook his head in disbelief

"Tell me about it." Bobby agreed

"You bury her ashes?"

"Yeah."

"Where did you bury it?" Ellen asked

"In the cemetery. That's where they all rose from." Bobby answered

"How many?" Sam made

"15, 20, I made a list." He handed the list of people who came back from the dead to Sam. "Uh, there's Karen... Clay... Sheriff Mills, her little boy came back."

"And there were no signs? No omens?" Sam asked

"Well, there were the lightning storms."

"Told ya, what else?" Jack asked, Bobby went to his desk to get the Book of Revelations.

"And through the fire stood before me a pale horse. And he that sat atop him carried a scythe, and I saw since he had risen, they, too, shall rise, and from him and through him." Bobby read

"So, we're dealing with Death? Brilliant." Jack sulked

"Death, Death? Like "Grim Reaper" death?" Sam asked

"Yeah." Bobby replied

"Awesome. Another horseman. Must be Thursday." Dean was not happy about it.

"Bobby... Why would Death raise 15 people in a podunk town like Sioux Falls?" Sam asked

"I don't know." Bobby answered

"You know, if Death is behind this, then whatever these things are... it's not good. You know what we have to do here." Dean stated

"She doesn't remember anything, you know."

"Wait a minute, you're saying that she doesn't remember anything?" Jack asked a bit stunned

"Yeah. Being possessed, me killing her... her coming back." Bobby replied

"Ah, Bobby…" Jack sighed while shaking his head

"No, no, don't _"Bobby"_ me. Just... just listen, okay?" They heard Karen humming from kitchen. "She hums when she cooks. She always... used to hum when she cooked. Tone deaf as all hell, but... And I never thought I would hear it again. Look, just read Revelation. The dead rise during the apocalypse. There's nothing in there that says that's bad! Hell, maybe it's the one good thing that comes out of this whole bloody mess."

"Some things are just too good to be true, Bobby and this is one of them." Jack stated

"What would you do if you were us?" Dean asked

"I know what I'd do. And I know what you think you got to do. But... I'm begging you. Please. Please. Leave her be." Bobby pleaded.

* * *

"What do you think of Bobby?" Ellen asked as she, Jo and Jack were headed to Ezra Jones, the first on Bobby's list.

"I don't know. But I do know that I can't walk back there in front of Bobby and blow her head off, it would break his heart, he'll rather do it himself, trust me." Jack replied knowing Bobby would rather do it himself. They parked outside of Ezra's house and headed to the house

"Mrs Jones?" Jack asked as he opened the door that was unlocked and they headed inside.

"Ezra Jones?" Ellen asked. she, jack and Jo found Ezra lying in bed, she was in a terrible condition, coughing.

"Um, what is it? You think maybe you could tell us from here?" Jack asked as they approached carefully towards her, She gestured Jack to come closer, he sighed

"God, I'm so going to regret this." Jack said as he leaned closer as she tried to say something. But she attacked him and spat out slim onto him in the process, but Jack got her off him. Jo drew out her gun quickly and shot Ezra right through her head, killing her instantly. Ellen helped him up and wiped that slime off his face.

"hey, look." Jack said as they discovered a dead man on the floor with his stomach bloodied. It was nasty.

"Damnit, looks like she turned already." Jo said with a look of disgust when she saw the body

"Yeah and it looks like everyone on Bobby's list is about to go through the same thing soon. Very soon." Jack added, this is like dawn of the dead gone wrong.

* * *

"How did it go at Bobby's?" Jack said on the phone as they stepped out of the Mustang at Sheriff Mills house, her son was next on the list.

"_What do you think? That son of a bitch literary threw us out when we told him that we had to kill Karen." _Dean said.

_"_Can you blame him? He would rather do it himself than let anyone do it for him."

"_I know. It's just… I've never seen him acting like this."_

"Yeah, I'll call you later. Tell Sam to head to Clay Thompson. Stay at Bobby's, make sure that he doesn't see you there."

_"Way ahead of you." _Dean hung up as Jack and Ellen burst through the front. they found Mills watching in fear and disgust as her son ate her husband. They got her out of harm's way before her son attacked her.

"Come on, let's go!" Ellen said as they exited the house and was outside of the porch

"My husband!" Mills said

"Don't bother, He's already dead." Jack stated,

"That was not my son!"

"It wasn't." Jack agreed, "Sheriff, your town is in danger. Everyone is in danger right now and we need your help, can you do that?"

Sheriff Mills shook her head as she started to cry

"Take a deep breath to calm down. Focus for us, Sheriff." Ellen instructed.  
Mills did so and after that she asked,

"How do we put them down?"

"Shot to the head." Jack answered

Mills nodded "We're gonna need weapons."

"We can start by rounding up everyone we can find. Where is the safest place they can go to?"

" Jail."

"Alright. Ellen, watch her. I'm heading back." Jack said as he drew his gun and went back inside of the house to the living room.

There he found Mills son and aimed at his head.

"Sorry, buddy. But this is for your own good." Jack closed his eyes as he cocked the gun and shot Mill's son in the head. Jack sighed feeling bit heartbroken what he's done as he headed back to Ellen and Sheriff.

* * *

After that Jo, Jack, Ellen, Sam and Mills gathered any possible survivors and leaded them to the police station.

"All right, if we hand you a gun and you see a dead person, we don't care if it's your best friend, your neighbor, or your goddamn wife, you go for the head. That's the only way we survive." Jo stated

"Uh, you mind telling us who are you, people?" one of the survivors asked them

"Friends of Bobby Singer's." Ellen replied

"Town drunk"

"Huh, thought Digger was the town drunk." Jack said pointing to Digger

"Who told you that?"

"Bobby Singer…Stay sharp. We'll watch the front door" Sam said as he left with Jack, Jo, Ellen and Mills armed

* * *

Minutes went by and there were not a sound from the undead out there.

"Something is wrong here. They're turning but they're not coming here."

Ellen said with a suspicious look on her face.

"If they're not coming here, then where are they heading?" Sheriff

"Oh no. They're heading to Bobby's place. Come on." Jack said in realization as he left the station.

"Jack, Wait up!" Sam shouted for him as he, Ellen, Jo and Mills followed him.

* * *

When they got there, the place was crowded with zombies, so they shot their way through them to get there. One of the them tackled Jo to the ground but she managed to put a bullet through it's mouth. Jack kicked another between the legs and blew it's head off.

"How many undead son of bitches are they?!" Ellen said as she shot a undead girl n the head

"Many enough, baby!" Jack said as he kneed another one in the stomach and hit him with his gun before he killed him.

They got to the house and killed every undead members in no time, Dean and Bobby let out sigh of relief, thank god they were not eaten up.

* * *

The next day, they gathered the bodies and burned them at the cemetery.

Dean, Jack, Sam, Jo, Ellen and the Sheriff watched as the bodies went up in flames.

"Well, if there's any zombies left out there, we can't find them." Dean broke the silence

"Is everyone alright, Sheriff?" Jack asked,

"Pretty freaked out. Hell, traumatized. A few of them are calling the papers. As far as I can tell, nobody's believed them yet." Sheriff answered

"Would you?" Mills shook her head no.

"Is that everyone?" Jo asked

"No, not everyone." Jack shook his head.

* * *

Sam, Dean, Jo, Jack and Ellen joined Bobby as he had a private funeral pyre of his wife.

"So, thinking maybe I should apologize for losing my head back there." Bobby apologized to Dean and Sam.

"Bobby, you don't owe us anything." Sam reassured

"Hey, look, I don't know squat from shinola about love, but... At least you got to spend five days with her, right?" Dean said

" things about a thousand times worse. She was the love of my life. How many times do I got to kill her?" Bobby stated sadly

Jack and Ellen looked sympathetic at him, he really loved Karen from the bottom of his heart.

"Are you gonna be okay, Bobby?" Sam asked

Bobby sighed

"All of you should know... Karen told me why Death was here."

"What do you mean, Bobby?" Jack asked

"I know why he took a stroll through a cemetery in the sticks of South Dakota. He came for me."

"He came for you?" Jack repeated

"He brought Karen back to send me a message."

"Why?" Ellen asked

"Because I've been helping you, you sons of bitches. I'm one of the reasons you're still saying no to Lucifer, Sam and why Jack is not at the nuthouse right now because of the damn Hellbreaker inside." Bobby explained

"So this was like a hit on your life?" Dean said

"I don't know if they wanted to take my life or... my spirit. Either way, they wanted me out of the way."

"But you're gonna be all right. Right, Bobby?" Bobby didn't answer Sam's question as he glanced at Sam for a moment before he turned his attention to the pyre.

Jack put his hand on Bobby's shoulder, being there for him in times like this. Bobby was there for him when Jack came back from hell, so it was his turn to be there for him.

* * *

Jack, Ellen and Jo headed back to the Mustang after the funeral pyre was over, and headed back to Norfolk with defining slience on the way.

"You're alright?" Ellen asked, they were in the kitchen drinking beer while Jo was in the guest room resting

"Not really. It was painful to see Bobby like this. I feel bad for him for what he went through with Karen." Jack sighed,

"I know." Ellen said as she kissed his cheek. "But he'll be alright, eventually."

Jack nodded at that. "Do you wish sometimes that Bill would be still alive?"

"Every minute of it." Ellen answered "but I know now that he can't never come back although part of me wish that he could come back by walking through that front door. It was hard at first to accept it when he died but… " She took a sip from her beer.

"I've learned how to cope with it. It took me a while though."

"Well, I think that he would be happy that you moved on with your life right now. he wouldn't see you in agony"

"I know." Ellen took another sip from her beer. "So, what now?"

Just then Jack cellphone ringed and he went to answer the call.

"Sorry. I need to take this call." Ellen nodded and went to the living room for privacy

"Jack here."

"_Konchiwa, Jack-san." _the voice said

"Konchiwa, Sensei. It's been a long time."

_"Like wise. Listen, I have a hunt for you in New York. Meet me at my home on Sunday. The address is Washington 3__rd__ Street in Lower Manhattan. I tell you when you get there."_

"All right, I'll leave on Saturday. It shouldn't take long. Domo Arigato" Jack ended

"Who was it?" Ellen asked

"That was an old friend of mine. Akane Nakamura, he has a job for us in New york."

"Should we go right now?"

"No, not yet. We'll leave on Saturday. In the meantime, we have to gear up." Jack said as he and Ellen went to pack their bags. Destination: New York City.

* * *

_Standing in the shadow _  
_Behind a wall _  
_Made of fear _

_Cracking the foundations _  
_Dissolve the glue _  
_With my tears _

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
_Now I'm standing at the crossroads _  
_And I know which way to go _  
_But I'm not strong enough to get there on my own _

_[Chorus]_  
_I'm at an end _  
_Losing control _  
_Trying to mend _  
_This Broken Soul _  
_Give me one more chance _  
_For me to show _  
_How much I need you to heal my broken soul _

_Cannot break cycle _  
_Rat on the wheel spinning clear _  
_Finding such frustrations a _  
_World undone horizons near _

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
_Now I'm standing at the crossroads _  
_And I know which way to go _  
_But I'm not strong enough to get there on my own _

_[Chorus]_  
_I'm at an end _  
_Losing control _  
_Trying to mend _  
_This Broken Soul _  
_Give me one more chance _  
_For me to show _  
_How much I need you to heal my broken soul _

_Now I'm living at the mercy of the hourglass _  
_Threatened by the mysteries of the day _  
_All I have are the memories and the photographs _  
_Regretting things that I forgot to say _

_Standing in the shadow _  
_Behind a wall _  
_Made of fear _

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
_Now I'm standing at the crossroads _  
_And I know which way to go _  
_But I'm not strong enough to get there on my own _

_[Chorus]_  
_I'm at an end _  
_Losing control _  
_Trying to mend _  
_This Broken Soul _  
_Give me one more chance _  
_For me to show _  
_How much I need you to heal my...my broken soul_

**Broken Soul by Fozzy**

**AN:Review is mandatory.**


	16. Fight Club

Chapter 16

Fight Club

_Basically, can't fuck with me_

[Verse One:]

_I came to bring the pain hardcore from the brain_  
_Let's go inside my astral plane_  
_Find out my mental's based on instrumental_  
_records hey, so I can write monumental_  
_Methods, I'm not the King_  
_But niggaz is decaf I stick em for the CREAM_  
_check it, just how deep can shit get_  
_Deep as the abyss and brothers is mad fish accept it_  
_In your Cross Colour, clothes you've crossed over_  
_Then got Totally Krossed Out and Kris Kross_  
_Who da boss? Niggaz get tossed to the side_  
_And I'm the dark side of the Force_  
_Of course it's the Method, Man from the Wu-Tang Clan_  
_I be hectic, and comin for the head piece protect it_  
_Fuck it, two tears in a bucket, niggaz want the ruckus_  
_Bustin at me bruh, now bust it_  
_Styles, I gets buckwild_  
_Method Man on some shit, pullin niggaz files_  
_I'm sick, insane, crazy, Drivin Miss Daisy_  
_Out her fuckin mind now I got mine I'm Swayze_

_[Chorus:]_

_Is it real son, is it really real son_  
_Let me know it's real son, if it's really real_  
_Something I could feel son, load it up and kill one_  
_Want it raw deal son, if it's really real_

_[Interlude: Booster]_

_And when I was a lil stereo (stereo)_  
_I listened to some champion (champion)_  
_I always wondered (wondered)_  
_Will now I be the numba one? (Tical! hahaha)_  
_Now you listen to de gargon (Gargon!)_  
_And de gargon summary_  
_And any man dat come test me (test me)_  
_Me gwanna lick out dem brains (it's like that)_

_[Verse Two:]_

_Brothers want to hang with the Meth bring the rope_  
_the only way you hang is by the neck nigga poke_  
_off the set comin to your projects_  
_Take it as a threat, better yet it's a promise_  
_Comin from a vet on some old Vietnam shit_  
_Nigga you can bet your bottom dollar hey I bomb shit_  
_And it's gonna get even worse word to God_  
_It's the Wu comin through sickin niggaz for they garments_  
_Movin on your left, southpaw em it's the Meth_  
_Came to represent and carve my name in your chest_  
_You can come test realize you're no contest_  
_Son I'm the gun that won that old Wild West_  
_Quick on the draw with my hands on the four_  
_nine three eleven with the rugged rhymes galore_  
_Check it cause I think not when this hip-hops like proper_  
_Rhymes be the proof while I'm drinkin 90 proof_  
_Huh vodka, no OJ, no straw_  
_When you give it to me aiy, give it to me raw_  
_I've learned when you drink Absolut straight it burns_  
_Enough to give my chest hairs a perm_  
_I don't need a chemical blow to pull a hoe_  
_All I need is Chemical Bank to pay da mo'_

_What, basically that, Meth-Tical, ninety-four style_  
_Word up we be hazardous *car crashing* *horn passing me*_  
_Northern spicy brown mustard hoes_  
_We have to stick you_

_[Chorus:]_

_Is it real son, is it really real son_  
_Let me know it's real son, if it's really real_  
_Something I could feel son, load it up and kill one_  
_Want it raw deal son, if it's really real_

_[Outro:]_

_I'll fuckin, I'll fuckin cut your kneecaps off_  
_and make you kneel in some staircase piss_

_I'll fuckin, cut your eyelids off_  
_and feed you nuthin but sleepin pills_

_You motherfuckers_  
_(So?) So fuck the hoe_  
_Fuck the hoe_

_(Look at this nigga, this motherfuckin...)_

**Bring the pain by Method Man**

* * *

"How long have you known Jack, Akane?" Ellen asked as she, Jack and Jo were sitting in living room drinking tea made by Jack's old trainee Akane Nakamura a Japanese immigrate who knew his dad when he served in Vietnam.

"Since he was a young boy. His father and I met during the war in Vietnam, he was quite an interesting character must say. Can you please remind me when we met for the first time?"

"Summer before junior high." Jack answered

"Ah, yes. I remember that you were so eager to learn about the Japanese culture, you even took my jujitsu class, you were good at it too."

"So you were his Mr. Miyagi huh? Cool." Jo grinned,

"That's one way to put it, but yes. I have a photo album of that summer. Wait here." Akane said as he headed to bookshelf to get the photo album.

"Ah here it is. This picture was taken after Jack-san won a local fighting contest in Nevada when he was 15 years old". He handed them a picture of a young jack who held a trophy smiling after he won the contest. Ellen smiled a little when she saw the picture.

"Aw, he had mullet hair. How cute." Jo said in awe, Jack playfully hit her in the arm at that.

"He was a remarkable student of mine. You remind me so much of your parents, you have your mother's eyes and your fathers smile. They would be proud of you've become."

He sighed sadly "I know."

Ellen squeezed his hand for consoling her boyfriend, he really miss his parents. His mom hasn't been heard from since he went to hell.

"So what's the case, sensei?"

"There have been reports of bodies of fighters found in Hunter's point. The first victim was George Jackson, local boxer who lived in Brooklyn, found beaten to death. Second victim was Andrew Morrison, a young MMA fighter from Little Rock, Arkansas. His body looked like it was mauled. And third victim was Martin Puller, judo fighter from Oklahoma. That's three murders over the last two weeks." Akane said as he showed the pictures of them.

"What's the connection?"

"I went to see the evidence because I work there as a consultant. They found this." He showed a bag of herbs to them. They came to the same conclusion.

"Those are ingredients to a summon ritual. Are we dealing with a witch?" Jo asked,

"Correct, Jo. I investigated a bit further and I found the name of that warlock, Wade McCarthy. Ex boxer who retired of brain damage several years ago. He now runs a underground fight club named McCarthy Fight Club in the Bronx."

"Wow, that's impressive. Did you do all yourself?" Ellen asked, a bit impressed

"He had help." A girl said as she stepped in to the living room and sat next to him.

"Hi, I'm Emily Park. His granddaughter."

"How long have you known about the supernatural sweetheart?" Ellen asked,

"Since I was 11. I'm 30 now. My dad was a hunter but I never wanted to follow his footsteps, so I help other hunters for information."

"Remind you of someone?" Jack teased Ellen reminding her of Bobby.

"Yeah I do."

"Alright, Jo, Ellen. Should we interrogate the victims families?"

"Sure. It's been a pleasure to see you, Mr. Nakamura. Thanks for the information." Ellen replied

"Likewise, Mrs. Harvelle. Any friends of Jack-san is a friend of mine" Akane nodded gratefully for that as Jack and the Harvelles left his apartment and went to see the families.

* * *

"Hi. I'm detective Copeland and this is my partner Rosenberg. We would ask a few questions about your son Andrew." Jack said as he and Jo were outside of Andrew's mom's house. Ellen went to see the first victims family.

"Of course, come in." invited them in and leaded them to the kitchen.

"Andrew was in to fighting sports since he was 8, his father and I never had a good marriage so he needed something to take out his frustration and he found martial arts, he said that it felt good to do something other than sitting around the house and listen to me and his dad fighting all the time." Mrs. Morrison explained

"Why would anyone kill him?" Mrs. Morrison was bit emotional at that

"That's we are going to find out. Have you notice anything different about him lately before the murder?"

"Not really. However, there was something different about him. He always come home late night and then sleep by day. And… this is gonna sound crazy but I swore that one time, I saw his eyes going black."  
Jo and Jack shared a look meaning "_Demons are involved."_

_"_When did it start, ma'am?" Jo asked

"When he joined a fight club in the Bronx, three weeks ago. Said that they run for charity."

"Ok, that's all information we need. Thank you for your time, Mrs. Morrison. We will catch your sons murder, we promise" Jack said as he and Jo left the house and went back to the motel they were staying at to tell Ellen about what they just learned.

* * *

"I thought that demons couldn't be controlled." Jo said in the motel room. Ellen told them same thing about the families telling her the same story: a bad childhood.

"Well, apparently this he- witch can." Jack sighed "Just to show ya, anything is possible in the world of supernatural. He uses fighters to host the demons and put them in a fight to the point that their meat suit has taken too much damage. Then they dump the bodies in Hunter's point when they are not useful anymore"

"Awesome." Jo deadpanned

"We better stop that he-witch right now or things could get ugly soon. So, what's our next move?" Ellen asked

"We're going to visit that club as spectators, I just called Akane and he told me that there is an open invitation tonight. The entrance is free. I suggest that we infiltrate and find that warlock and kill him."

"I like this plan already." Jo smirked.

"About that, there is a tiny little detail I need to mention. There is a strict dress code so we need to find fancy clothes for tonight."

"Alright where do we find them?"

"Don't worry, I got it covered. Also I have a plan how to stop him." Jack smirked

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Wade McCarthy open invitation. Tonight, it will be the highlight of the night as blood, sweat and tears will be shared. Here are the matches for the evening." The announcer said at the fight club in Bronx. It was filled with people from the criminal underworld.

Jack wore a black tuxedo while Ellen wore a red evening dress and as for Jo, she had a black gown. They entered the club without any difficulty. They went to the bar and ordered water. No drinks for tonight. A playboy noticed Jo and went to make his move.

"Hey babe. Can I get your name?" that playboy was a douchebag and she knows it

"Not interested" Jo answered quickly

"Come on, please."

"As I said not interested."

"You're playing hard to get. Ok, I get it." He leaned in to Jo's ear "How about you and me going somewhere private? You know, up close and personal?" Jo didn't like that line and he was in her personal space, so she grabbed his balls hard. The guy whined in pain.

"If you have anything of what you called manhood, I suggest that you get out of my face or I'll rip your balls off." Jo warned him to back off, the guy did what she said and he left with a tail between his legs.

"I wonder where she gets her attitude from, babe." Jack stated with a small smile

"I have a idea or two." Ellen smirked

"Hey, I think Mr. McMahon wannabe is about to make his intro." Jack referring to McCarthy who came from the manager's office and grabbed a microphone about to say something

"Good evening, people. Welcome to the Wade McCarthy open Invitation. Tonight will be the night that you will never forget. Now remember, place your bets before every fight on who's gonna win. So sit back and enjoy the show." McCarthy said with a smirk on his face. Then he headed back to his office. Before that he said something to one of the guards.

When Jack and Ellen went from the bar, the guard pushed them through.  
Jack sensed something wrong about him.

"What is it?" Ellen asked

"Christo." Jack replied. The guard flinched showing black eyes for a second while glaring at them before they went back to normal as he left.

"Demon guards? Great." Jack motioned Jo to come.

"Jo, see that guard near the office door?" Jo nodded "I want you to get rid off that guard so me and your mom can get in."

"No problem." Jo said as she went to get rid off the demon that guarded the door. Once she did that, Jack and Ellen went to manager's office. There they opened the door carefully,they found McCarthy performing a demon summon ritual on one of the fighters who is unconscious at the moment. When he finished the ritual, the fighter woke up showing black eyes.

"Son of a bitch." Jack and Ellen whispered in unison,

"You said it." One of the guards said to them and everything went black after that.

* * *

When they woke up, they were tied up with Jo who was caught by the guard earlier, McCarthy was sitting across them with smug look on his face.

"Well, looks like we have three hunters in my grasp, did you think that you could walk in here uninvited, huh?"

"Seems that way." Jack shrugged

"Well, I knew something was off when I saw the guest list. Klimister and Yearwood? Those are the names of a rockstar and a country singer."

"Wow, a witch who is a fan of Motörhead and Trisha Yearwood? Man, talk about having a good taste in music Make that for newsline." Jack said sarcastically

"You have quite mouth on ya. But one day it'll come back to bite you in the ass. But since nothing can ruin my night tonight, so why don't I show how I found out about you three?" he snapped his fingers and out of nowhere, Akane appeared battered and bloodied.

"Akane?" Jack asked in shock.

"I'm sorry, Jack-san."

"What have you done to him, you evil bastard?" Jo hissed while glaring at him, she kinda liked Akane.

"He was quite resilient when we found him. But like everyone else, he gave up. So he told me about your plan, tsk tsk. Should of thought of that little detail. So now, what am I going to do with you?"

"Why are you doing this?" Ellen asked,

"You mean, summon demons and using fighters to host them? Simple. When I was a boxer, I was in the spotlight, every sponsor and manager wanted me, I was becoming the next Muhammed Ali. But then the doctors ruined any chance at that when they told me that I have permanent brain damage. Then they abandoned me and found another boxer, those backstabbing bastards."

"Well, bu-hu. Don't expect any sympathy from me, you ego maniacal dick." Wade slapped Jo for that remark and that pissed Ellen off. No one and I mean one slaps her own daughter in front of her. She tried to get off her restraints but they were too tight though.

"Aw, I see that you care about your daughter. How sweet." Wade stroked her cheek and she flinched at that. But she didn't show any fear to him, she was trained to do so.

"Boys, take him to the ring. It's time for the big fight. And as the ladies, make them watch." He ordered as the guards moved Jack, Ellen and Jo to the ring.

* * *

"This is not going to end well." Jack mumbled as he entered the ring that looked like UFC ring to face Wade's best fighter named John, he was possessed. He was 6ft 3, weighting 300 pounds of jacked up muscles. Ellen and Jo were dragged to the crowd by the guards.

"Any last words, monkey-boy?" John asked with an evil smirk

"Yeah, Bring it."

"I'm gonna chew you up and spit it ya out." Jack charged at him and speared him, he then proceed to punch him left and right but the fighter got him off and landed some powerful body shots but the last shot was blocked by jack and then landed a few of his own. John blocked it and delivered a big time uppercut that send Jack across the ring. John then pulled Jack up and used his face as a punching bag, Jack got behind him and punch him in kidney area. John elbowed his face and lifted him up for a Gorilla press, he tossed him to the ground. John glanced at Wade who nodded at him. Jack was battered, beaten up. Ellen hoped that somehow he could win this fight, she had to believe that.

"Come on Jack. Kick his ass." Jo cheered for him

As John was about to finish him off, Jack caught his fist and punched him in the chest hard, sending him to the wall. He got up with a renewed strength and his eyes was glowing amber black, as the Hellbreaker persona was switched on.

"My turn." Jack whispered. He jumped to him and landed a punch and landed another to his face. He then kicked John across the stomach. John slowly got up a bit bruised and blindly missed a punch, Jack delivered a head-butt and landed a punch on his face.

John who was bit angry and on the verge of defeat, blindly missed another punch, Jack ducked under it and delivered a powerful superkick to the jaw. John wobbled a bit here before he crumpled to the ground. Jack won the fight.

"NO!" Wade roared, this was not going according to his plan. Ellen and Jo took the opportunity when the guards was baffled by the fight to kick them between the legs of them and got out and they exorcised the demon out of the guards. The crowd got out of dodge when they heard the sirens.

With in a flash, Jack got to Wade's face and grabbed his throat taking him by surprise.

"Not so though now, huh?"

"What are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." Jack then knocked him out when the cops showed up.

"Sir, are you alright?" Officer asked

"Yeah I'm ok." Jack nodded quickly

"Where is Akane? We got a 911 call from his granddaughter."

"He's being held up in the manager's office."

"Thanks," The officer moved to the manager's office. Jack went to check how his girlfriend doing along with her daughter.

"you ok?" Ellen nodded as he kissed his forehead relieved that she's ok

"Jo?"

"I'm good. You totally kicked his ass. That was so sweet" Jo smiled all over her face, she was alright.

"Yeah, but I might have suffered internal injuries in the process."

"Well, you'll be alright in no time. What say that we get the hell out of here?" "

"Agreed." Ellen replied as she grabbed Jack's hand when they left the place.

* * *

The next day they said their goodbyes to Akane and Emily and went to the Mustang to head back home. Wade was charged with human trafficking and murder, so it is possible that he'll face live in prison.

"You're alright?" Ellen asked as she put her duffel bag in the trunk and shut it.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Jack replied, the injuries were completely healed. Jack tossed his car keys to Jo who caught it by surprise.

"You're driving."

"Really?" Jo asked,

"Yeah, thought that I might be generous today."

"Thanks." Jo admired as she got in the front seat, Jack got in the backseat with Ellen, as they headed back home.

* * *

But before that they went to Riverside Cemetery to visit a grave. the grave of Curt Cahill, Jack's father. when they got there, the first thing he did was to salute out of respect for him.

On the gravestone it read:_ Curt Cahill, beloved husband, father and a hero._

"I miss him, i miss him so much.I wish that i hadn't left thing the way i did .But what's done is done."

"I know but i think he wouldn't want you to beat yourself up on that. not everyone is a saint. we have to come to terms with it. i know I did." Ellen said as she stood by Jack's side with Jo for support.

"I understand, we all have to honor our vows. To the living and... to the dead." Jack said as he put a white rose on the grave site knowing that his dad is in a better place.

* * *

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left_  
_We all fall down..._

_[Chorus]_  
_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left_  
_We all fall down like toy soldiers_  
_Bit by bit, torn apart, we never-er win_  
_But the battle wages on for toy soldiers_

_[Verse 1]_  
_I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure_  
_Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders_  
_I am never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it_  
_Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter_  
_I'd never drag them in battles that I can't handle unless_  
_I absolutely have to_  
_I'm supposed to set an example_  
_I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em_  
_If some shit ever just pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em_  
_Now the Ja shit i tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it_  
_There's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it_  
_I heard him say Hailie's name on a song and I just lost it_  
_It was crazy, this shit way beyond some Jay-z and Nas shit_  
_And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it_  
_I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted_  
_And I'm so caught in it I almost feel I'm the one who caused it_  
_This ain't what I'm in hip-hop for, it's not why I got in it_  
_That was never my object for someone to get killed_  
_Why would I wanna destroy something I helped build_  
_It wasn't my intentions, my intentions was good_  
_I went through my whole career without ever mentionin' ..._  
_Now it's just out of respect for not runnin' my mouth_  
_And talkin' about something that I knew nothing about_  
_Plus Dre told me stay out, this just wasn't my beef_  
_So I did, I just fell back, watched and gritted my teeth_  
_While he's all over t.v. down talkin' a man who literally saved my life_  
_Like fuck it i understand this is business_  
_And this shit just isn't none of my business_  
_But still knowin' this shit could pop off at any minute cuz_

_[Chorus]_  
_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left_  
_We all fall down like toy soldiers_  
_Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win_  
_But the battle wages on for toy soldiers_

_[Verse 2]_  
_There used to be a time when you could just say a rhyme_  
_And wouldn't have to worry about one of your people dyin'_  
_But now it's elevated cuz once you put someone's kids in it_  
_The shit gets escalated, it ain't just words no more is it?_  
_It's a different ball game, callin' names and you ain't just rappin'_  
_We actually tried to stop the 50 and Ja beef from happenin'_  
_Me and Dre had sat with him, kicked it and had a chat with him_  
_And asked him not to start it he wasn't gonna go after him_  
_Until Ja started yappin' in magazines how he stabbed him_  
_Fuck it 50 smash 'em, mash 'em and let him have it_  
_Meanwhile my attention is pullin' in other directions_  
_Some receptionist at The Source who answers phones at his desk_  
_Has an obsession for me and thinks that I'll be his ressurection_  
_Tries to blow the dust off his mic and make a new record_  
_But now he's fucked the game up cuz one of the ways I came up_  
_Was through that publication the same one that made me famous_  
_Now the owner of it has got a grudge against me for nothin'_  
_Well fuck it, that motherfucker can get it too, fuck him then_  
_But I'm so busy being pissed off I don't stop to think_  
_That we just inherited 50's beef with Murder Inc._  
_And he's inherited mine which is fine ain't like either of us mind_  
_We still have soldiers that's on the front line_  
_That's willing to die for us as soon as we give the orders_  
_Never to extort us, strictly to show they support us_  
_We'll maybe shout 'em out in a rap or up in a chorus_  
_To show them we love 'em back and let 'em know how important it is_  
_To have Runion Avenue Soldiers up in our corners_  
_Their loyalty to us is worth more than any award is_  
_But I ain't tryna have none of my people hurt and murdered_  
_It ain't worth it I can't think of a perfecter way to word it_  
_Then to just say that I love ya'll too much to see the virdict_  
_I'll walk away from it all before I let it go any further_  
_But don't get it twisted, it's not a plea that I'm coppin'_  
_I'm just willin' to be the bigger man_  
_If ya'll can quit poppin' off at your jaws well then I can,_  
_Cuz frankly I'm sick of talkin'_  
_I'm not gonna let someone elses coffin rest on my conscience cuz_

_[Chorus]_  
_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left_  
_We all fall down like toy soldiers_  
_Bit by bit, torn apart, we never-er win_  
_But the battle wages on for toy soldiers_

** Like Toy Soldiers by Eminem**

**AN: R&R please. **


	17. The Whore of Babylon

Chapter 17

The Whore of Babylon

_Well here they come and there you go_  
_The more that you're thinking, the less that you know_  
_But one thing is true and one thing's a fact_  
_Once you get caught, you ain't coming back_

_So throw up your hands, smash up your seat_  
_It's all going down, that's the word on the street_  
_So do it one time for what it's worth_  
_Cause this is the last night on Earth_

_The radio screamed and the tv said_  
_You got one more night before the world goes dead_  
_No time to relax, no time for restraint_  
_There ain't no line between a sinner and a saint_

_So throw up your hands, smash up your seat_  
_It's all going down, that's the word on the street_  
_So do it one time for what it's worth_  
_Cause this is the last night on Earth_

_Everything you know has now become one_  
_The past was alright, but the end is more fun_

_So throw up your hands, smash up your seat_  
_It's all going down, that's the word on the street_  
_So do it one time for what it's worth_  
_Cause this is the last night!_

_Every thing you know has now become one!_  
_Past was alright but the end is more fun!_

_Night!_  
_Night!_  
_Night!_

_So throw up your hands, smash up your seat_  
_It's all going down, that's the word on the street_  
_So do it one time for what it's worth_  
_Cause this is the last night on Earth_

**Last Night on Earth By Powerman 5000**

* * *

"You're alright back there, Jack?" Dean said as they were in the Impala trying to escape from a horde of demons.

"Oh I am that to my injured ribs." Jack snapped as he winched in pain while favoring his ribs.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, I'm amazing." Sam replied a bit of sarcastically as he hold his injured arm

"You ever seen that many?" Dean asked as he kept his eyes on the road

"No way, man. Not in one place." Jack said as he looked back to the windshield,

"What the hell?" Dean made a sharp turn and pulled the breaks as he saw a school bus that was on fire. He then put the impala in reverse the demons caught up with them and dragged them struggling out of the Impala. But then to their surprise, someone sprayed the demons with holy water and the trio turned to see a group of people on the top of a fire truck hosing down the demons. Then a man chanted in a familiar language over a loudspeaker and the black smoke came out of demon's meat suits. The trio was perplexed of what they just saw.

"Enochian." Jack said in recognition

"Well that's something you don't see every day." Dean stated, Jack and Sam nodded in acknowledgement

"Are you folks alright?" the man asked the trio that glanced at each other for a second

"Peachy." Dean replied

"Be careful. It's…dangerous around here." The man started to head back to the truck

"Hey, hold on a second." Jack shouted as he approached the man.

"Who are you, people and how the hell do you know about the demons?" Jack asked

"We're the Sacrament Lutheran Militia. How do you know about the demons?" the man said

"My friends and I have been hunting demons for a long time, but still how do you know about demons?" Jack repeated the question  
"Follow us." The man said getting into his truck, Jack went back to Sam and Dean as they got in to the Impala and followed the truck into the town. They stopped outside of a church the trio followed them inside of the church where a wedding was taking place.

"Who would have thought the apocalypse could be so romantic? Marriage, family- it's a blessing. Especially in times like this. So hold onto that," the reverend says. Jack raised an eyebrow as he saw how many were armed with shotguns.

"Wedding?" Jack chuckled "Really?"

"Yeah. We've had eight so far this week." A woman named Jane told them

"Hmm. Maybe I can ask my girlfriend about a wedding." Jack thought about it, it would be nice but it would be too soon. They're not there yet.

"Dude, don't even think about it. Too soon." Dean shook his head meaning that would be a bad idea.

"That can be arranged, if you want to?" Jane said with a smile

"I'll think about it."

"Congratulations! Yay!" the crowd inside the church cheered for them, as the couples were married. Everyone went outside.

"My names Gideon," the priest introduces himself. "So Rob tells me you boys hunt demons."

"That's right, Padre." Jack replied

"You missed a few."

"Yeah. Tell us about it. Any idea why they're here?" Sam asked

Pastor Gideon shook his head "They sure seem to like us, though. Follow me, gentlemen."

* * *

The trio followed Pastor Gideon into the church.

"So, you're a preacher?" Dean asked

"Not what you expected, huh?" the pastor replied as he leaded them down in the church's basement.

"Well, you're carrying a gun, so you're not exactly your average reverend, Padre." Jack said

"Strange times." Pastor replied as they entered a room that was filled with people, Jack was a bit surprised when he saw a girl making salt rounds

"Did I just saw a twelve year old girl packing salt rounds?" Jack asked

"Everybody pitches in."

"So, the whole church?" Sam asked

"The whole town."

"Whole town full of hunters," Dean stated. "I don't know whether to run screaming or buy a condo." Jack nodded in agreement

"Demons were killing us. We had to do something."

"So why didn't you call the police or the National Guard?" Jack asked

"We were told not to."

"By who," Sam asked.

The pastor tensed. "Come on, Padre, you're as locked and loaded as we've ever seen," Dean said

"And that exorcism was Enochian." Jack added

"Someone is telling you something" Dean finished

"Look, I'm sorry. I can't discuss it," the pastor replied.

"Dad, it's okay." They turned to see a young woman standing behind them.

"Leah," the pastor warned her daughter

"It's Sam and Dean Winchester and Jack Cahill," Leah stated. "They're safe. I know all about them."

"How do you know about us, sweetheart?" Jack asked

"I heard from the angels."

"The angels. Awesome." Dean said sarcastically

"Don't worry. They can't see you here. The…marks on your ribs, right?"

"Yeah." Jack replied, "_I have to ask Cas about her" _Jack made a mental note to himself, something was off.

"So you know all about us because angels told you?" Sam questioned

"Like the snappy little exorcism spell," Dean asked.

"And they show me where the demons are gonna be before it happens. How to fight back."

"She's never been wrong," the pastor said proudly. "Not once. She's very special."

Leah blushed. "Dad."

"And let me guess. Before you see something you get a real bad migraine, you see flashing lights," Dean said

"How did you know?"

"Because you're not the first prophet we've but you're certainly the cutest." Dean said, Gideon gave him a look. "I mean that with total respect, of course."

"Jailbait." Jack coughed a little.

* * *

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence he lead them to a room where they left their bags. After that, the trio went to a crowded bar. Jack left a message to Ellen on the cellphone while Sam called Cas.

"Hi, babe. It's me. Sam, Dean and I are in Blue Earth, Minnesota; We're staying here for the night. Just wanted to let know you that so you won't have to be worried about. Love you." Jack said as he hung up.

"Your girlfriend?" Paul asked,

"Yeah. Is the bar always busy at night?"

"I'm telling you, since The End stated, it's been like one long last call," Paul said passing Jack a beer. "That round's on me."

"Thanks man." Jack nodded thankfully as he returned to join Sam and Dean at their table.

"Sam, did you leave a message to Cas?" Jack asked

"Yeah, I think. So, uh, what's your theory? Why all the demon hits?"

"I don't know, maybe they're after Leah?" Sam shook his head

"What?" Dean asked

"Just these angels are sending these people to do their dirty work."

"Yeah. And?"

"And they could get ripped to shreds."

"We're all gonna die, Sam. In like a month…maybe two, I mean it. This is the end of the world, but these people aren't freaking out. In fact they're running to the exit in an orderly fashion. I don't know that that's such a bad thing. "

"Who says they're all gonna die? What ever happened to us saving them?" just then the church bell rang and everybody left the bar

"You know it's your fault for saying that, Dean." Jack said "Hey, Paul. What's going on?"

"Leah's had another vision." Paul answered

"Wanna go to church, guys?" Jack asked them

"You know us…downright pious" Dean replied.

* * *

The trio followed the group to the church and stood in the back while Pastor Gideon and Leah stood up front.

"Three miles of Talmadge Road," the pastor said. Leah whispered something in his ear and the pastor nodded "Five miles. The demons gathered. I don't know how many, but a lot. Thank you, Leah. So, who's gonna join me?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Rob, the man they had met earlier, said holding up his hand.

Paul threw up his hand. "Someones gotta cover Rob's ass."

"Count us in, Padre." Jack added "Me and the Winchesters."

Pastor Gideon nodded appreciatively. "Thank you. I'd like to offer a prayer." Everyone in the church bowed their heads. "Our father in Heaven..."

"Yeah, not so much," Dean mutters. Jack and Sam gave him a look saying _"Shut up."_

_"_Help us to fight in your name. We ask that you protect us from all servants of evil. Guide our hands in defeating them, and deliver us home, safely. Thank you, Amen."

"Amen." Jack repeated.

* * *

The group of volunteers stalks up a hill towards an abandoned house. The group split up into smaller groups before continuing on. Jack and Paul stand next to Sam while he picks the lock. Gunshots went off. Sam got the door open and they rushed in. One of the demons tried to kill Paul, but Jack super kick him before killing it with the angel blade.

Another demon jumped Jack from behind, but he quickly rolled over and shoved the blade in the throat, killing it instantly. Sam immediately slabs the demon in the back while Jack fired his shotgun at the demon and thrust his blade in the stomach. The group made their way into the center of the house and demons came from all corners. They all shot at the demons and some of them used the Enochian exorcism. The group easily finished killing the rest of the demons.

"Guess that's what it's like, huh," Sam stated as they walk out of the house.

"What?"

"Having backup."

"Amen to that." Jack agreed

* * *

When the trio put their weapons into the trunk of the Impala ready to head back to te church.

"Dean, Sam, Jack." Dylan jogged over to join them

"Yo." Dean replied as he slammed the trunk closed.

"Hey, so, um, is it cool if I get a ride back with you guys?" Dylan asked

Dean nods while the others drove off. "You saved my ass twice already. One more time, you can drive. Get a beer." Dean handled them a beer each.

"Don't tell your mom about this." Jack said,

"Oh, believe me…I will not." Dylan laughed a little

A silence settled over them as they open their beers and took a sip from it when a demon underneath the Impala dragged Dylan, Dean raced around the car while Jack pulled out the demon underneath the car and Sam stabbed the demon in the chest. They ran around to join Dean, who was pulling Dylan out from under the car. But it was too late, the demon had killed him.

"Damnit!" Jack exclaimed as he slammed his fist in to the hood then sighed.

* * *

The mood at the church was solemn as the trio stands outside and watches Dylan's casket be placed. They turned as Rob and Jane, his wife, appeared at the door.

"We're just very sorry," Dean expressed his condolences to them.

"You know this your fault," Jane angrily told them.

"Jane," Rob quietly warned, then leaded his wife inside. The trio entered the church and sat down at the back.

"I wish I knew what to say," Pastor Gideon said. "But I don't. I'm so sorry, Jane. Rob, there are no words. Dylan...I don't know why this happened. I don't know why any of this is happening. I got no easy answers. But what I do know is-" Leah falls off the pew and began shaking on the floor. "Leah, honey?" Everyone in the church stood up. Leah stopped shaking and the pastor helps her up.

"Honey? It's okay, sweetie. It's okay."

"Dad, it's Dylan," Leah stated.

"No, just rest a minute, huh?"

"No, this...Dylan's coming back." Everyone in the church started talking. Leah stood up and everyone sat down at the row "Jane, Rob, it's going to be okay. You'll see Dylan again. When the final day comes, Judgment Day, he'll be resurrected and you'll be together again. We'll all be together with all our loved ones. We've been chosen. The angels have chosen us. And we will be given paradise on Earth. All we have to is follow the angel's commandments."

* * *

Jack was not happy as Leah told them the angel's commandments. They waited as everyone left before walking out of the church.

"No drinking, no gambling, no premarital sex," Sam listed. "Dean, they basically outlawed ninety percent of your personality."

"This feels like Salem and Rome are combined in one place." Jack added

"Yeah, well, whatever. When in Rome and Salem." Dean replied,

"Don't tell us that you're actually ok with it."

"I'm not ok. I'm not, not ok. I'm just, look man, I'm not a prophet. We're not locals. It's not my call." Jack gave Dean a questioning look. "I'll catch up with you." Dean said as he left.

"Ihave a idea. We should go to the bar, be a rebel as my grandma would say." Jack said as he and Sam left to the bar.

* * *

"Hey, so what happened to 'the apocalypse is good for business,'" Sam greeted as they entered the bar that was empty except for Paul who cleaned up the counter.

"Yeah. Right up until Leah's angel pals banned the good stuff," Paul replied. "Help me kill some inventory?"

"Hell yeah." Jack agreed as he sat down on a stool

"Don't get me wrong. I grew up here. I love this town. But these holy rollers..."

"Yeah," Sam agreed as Paul poured some shots. "I noticed you're not the praying type."

"Yeah, well, between you and me, neither are half those guys. Couple of months back, they're all in here, getting wasted, banging the nanny. Now they're all warriors of God."

They took the shots.

"Look, there's sure as hell demons. And maybe there is a God. I don't know. Fine. But I'm not a hypocrite. Never prayed before. Ain't starting now. If I go to Hell, I'm going honest. How about you guys?"

"What about us?" Sam asked

"Not true believers, I take it."

"We do actually. It's just… I think God had stopped caring a long time ago. More shots please." Jack said

"Coming right up."

* * *

"Where you two have been? Dean asked as Jack and Sam entered the motel room.

"Drinking." Jack and Sam said in unison as Jack sat down on one of the beds

"You rebels."

"We would've had more, but it was curfew."

"Right."

Jack sat up. "We can't use our phones anymore."

"They shut down the cell towers," Sam clarified

Dean ran a hand over his face. "No, that's news to me."

"Yeah, no cable, Internet. Total cutoff from the 'corruption of the outside world.'"

"Hmm."

"Boring with a capital B," Jack said

"Don't you get it," Sam asked. "They're turning this place into some fundamentalist compound."

"No, I get it," Dean replied

"And all you got is a 'hmm?' What's wrong with you?"

"I get it. I just don't care."

"What

"What difference does it make?"

"It makes a hell of a..." Sam scoffed "At what point does this become too far for you? Stoning, poisoned Kool-Aid. The angels are toying with these people."

"Angel world, angel rules, man."

"Since when is that okay with you," Sam asked

"Since the angels got the only lifeboats on the Titanic," Dean replied as he walked over to the coffee pot. "Who exactly is supposed to come along and save these people? It was supposed to be us. We can't do it."

"And so what? You wanna just stop fighting, roll over?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Don't say that, Dean." Jack stood up

"Why not?"

"You can't do this." Jack shook his head

"Actually, I can."

Sam stands up. "No, you can't. You can't do this to me. I know one thing. One thing keeping me going. You think you're the only one white knuckling here, Dean? I can't count on anyone else. And I can't do this alone." Dean put down his coffee and grabbed his jacket before heading towards the door.

"Dean."

"I gotta clear my head," Dean told him and walked out of the room.

"It's past curfew."

"Damn." Jack sighed as he went to sleep.

* * *

Jack woked up as Cas showed up at the motel. He got up as he noticed Cas a bit tipsy

"Are you drunk Cas?" Jack asked

"No." Cas snapped but he stumbled a bit "yes."  
Jack burst into uncontrollable laughter, you don't see that every day

"Sorry man… I'm just…" Jack laughed a bit more then he took couple of deep breaths to stop himself.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sam asked

"I found a liquor store."

"And?"

"And I drank it. Why'd you call me?" Cas swayed but Sam managed to catch him.

"There you go, easy," he said. "Are you okay?"

"Don't ask stupid questions. Tell me what you need."

"There have been demon attacks recently. Big time. Right on the edge of town. And we can't figure out why." Jack explained

"Any sign of angels?"

"Kind of. They have been talking to a girl." Jack replied

"Who?"

"Leah Gideon. She's a prophet apparently"

"She's not a prophet." Cas stated,

"I should've known, something was off from the moment I saw her." Jack said relived that he wasn't the only one.

"I'm pretty sure she is. Visions, headaches—the whole package." Sam said

"The names of _all_ the prophets, they're seared into my brain. Leah Gideon is not one of them." Cas said

"Then what is she?"

* * *

"Ah god." Jack moaned as he threw up in the bathroom the next morning, Cas slept on the couch. Sam winched at that. Jack staggered left the bathroom looking a bit pale and he took aspirin and a glass of water he got from Sam. "Never again." Jack groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

Dean entered the motel room.

"We went out looking for…You alright?" Sam asked noticing the blood on Dean's hands

"Yeah. It's…it's not my blood. Paul's dead. "

"What?" Jack and Sam asked in unison

"Jane shot him."

"It's starting," Castiel states.

Dean looked at him. "What's starting. Where the hell have you been?"

"On a bender," Castiel snapped.

Dean gave Sam a disbelieving look. "Did he - you say on a bender?"

"Yeah. He's drunk. I had a good laugh when he showed" Jack sighed happily

"It is not of import," Castiel stated getting back to the subject.

"We need to talk about what's happening here."

"I'm all ears," Dean said, moving towards the sink.

"Well, for starters, Leah is not a real prophet," Sam told him, sitting down. Jack sat down on a chair across the table.

"Well, what is she exactly?"

"The Whore," Cas said firmly

"Wow, Cas, tell us what you really think."

"She rises when Lucifer walks the Earth," Castiel explains. "'Ad she shall come, bearing false prophecy.' This creature has the power to take a human's form, read minds. Book of Revelation calls her the Whore of Babylon."

"How convenient." Jack replied

"The real Leah was probably killed months ago." Sam said

"What about the demons attacking the town?" Dean asked

"They're under her control." Cas replied

"And the Enochian exorcism?" Jack asked

"Fake. It actually means, _"you, um, breed with the mouth of a goat."_ The hunter stared at him confused

"It's funnier in Enochian. "

"I'm sure it is." Jack stated

"So the demons smoking out—that's just a con? Why? What's the endgame?

"What you just saw—innocent blood spilled in God's name."

"You heard all that heaven talk. She manipulates people." Sam added

"To slaughter and kill and sing preppy little hymns. Awesome."

"Her goal is to condemn as many souls to hell as possible. And it's…just beginning. She's well on her way to dragging this whole town into the pit."

"Alright. So, then, how do we go Pimp of Babylon all over this bitch? " Cas disappeared and reappeared with a wooden stake.

Cas put down the wooden stake on the table in front of Sam, Jack and Dean.

"The whore can be killed with that. It's a stake made from a cypress tree in Babylon. "

"Great. Let's ventilate her."

"It's not that easy."

"'Course not." Dean deadpanned

"The whore can only be killed by a true Servant of Heaven."

"Servant, like…"

"Not you. Or me. Sam, of course, is an abomination. We'll have to find someone else."

"What about Pastor Gideon? Does he count as a servant of Heaven?" Jack suggested

Cas nodded agreeing with Jack's idea before he disappeared to get him.

"Why can't you do it?" Dean asked,

"Are you kidding? From the moment Hellbreakers were casted out, they were branded persona no grata in the eyes of the angels." Jack replied

* * *

A breeze and a flutter of wings caused the trio to look up. Castiel was standing with Pastor Gideon.

"What the hell was that?" Pastor Gideon asked shocked.

"He wasn't lying about the angel thing," Dean answers. "Have a seat, Padre. We gotta have a chat."

Pastor Gideon stood there for a moment, before he sat down. It didn't take them long to give him an explanation for what was going on in town. Pastor Gideon shook his head in disbelief.

"No. She's my daughter," he replies.

"I'm sorry, Padre. But she's not your daughter anymore. She's the thing that killed your daughter." Jack said sympathetic.

"That's impossible."

"Well, it's true," Sam told him. "And deep down, you know it. Look, we get it. It's too much, but if you don't do this she's going to kill a lot of people. And damn the rest to Hell."

"It's just..." Dean held out the stake. "Why does it have to be me?"

"You're a servant of Heaven," Cas told him.

"And you're an angel."

"Poor example of one." Jack patted Cas on the back gently.

Pastor Gideon looks between all of them, before very reluctantly, took the stake from Dean.

* * *

The trio and Pastor Gideon come out of hiding the moment that Castiel grabs the Whore's shoulders.

"Daddy, don't hurt me," it begged.

Pastor Gideon hesitated. "Gideon, now," Sam shouted

The Whore chants and Castiel falls to the ground. She waves her hands and Pastor Gideon flies across the church office. She does the same thing to the trio and they slam into the wall. The Whore quickly runs out of the room. Pastor Gideon grabs the stake and takes off after her. The trio runs after him.

They enter the church basement to see a couple of men beating up Pastor Gideon. The boys quickly dispatch the men. Jack helped Pastor Gideon up on his feet. there were people banging on a door that caused Sam to run over and punch Rob, who was trying to light a lighter. Jane came over and grabbed Sam around the neck. Jack using his speed pulled Jane off Sam and slammed her to a wall. Jane tried to break free but Jack was too strong for her.

The Whore shoved Dean onto the floor and wrapped her hands around his throat. He reached for the stake.

"Please. Like you're a servant of Heaven," the Whore taunted. "This is why my team's gonna win. You're the great vessel? You're pathetic, self hating and faithless. It's the end of the world and you're just gonna sit back and watch it happen."

Dean grabbed the stake punched the Whore, then slammed the stake into her heart.

"Don't be so sure, whore," Dean coldly replied.

Jack let go of Jane and everyone in the room watched as the Whore's chest glowed from inside before a flame erupted

"But I don't understand," Jane said. "How are we supposed to get to paradise now?"

"Sorry, sweetheart" Jack told her. "But I'm pretty sure you're heading in a different direction."

* * *

After retrieving Cas, the trio led the angel and Pastor Gideon out of the church.

"Dean, how did you do that?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"Kill the Whore. Last time we checked, she could only be killed by a servant of heaven." Jack reminded

"Well, what do you want me to tell you guys? I saw a shot, I went for it."

Sam and Jack shared a concern look when they reached the Impala. They helped Pastor Gideon and Cas into the Impala.

"Are you gonna do something stupid?" Sam asked.

"Like what," Dean countered

"Oh, I don't know. Like Michael stupid?" Jack snapped

"Come on, guys. Give me a break."

* * *

"Where you're going?" Jack said as he saw Dean heading out to the front door once they got Gideon and Cas back to the motel.

"Gonna grab some clean bandages out of the trunk," Dean answered

"Relax."

"How's that?" Sam asked.

The roar the Impala caused Sam and Jack to jump up. Jack pulled the door open as the Impala speeded out of the motel parking lot. They yelled for him but the Impala didn't stop.

"I'm starting to get worried for your brother, Sam." Jack said

"Yeah, you and me both." Sam agreed, this is not going to end well and it will be down right ugly.

**AN: R&R please.**


	18. No Return

Chapter 18

No Return

_And if you're taking a walk through the garden of life_  
_What do you think you'd expect you would see?_  
_Just like a mirror reflecting the moves of your life_  
_And in the river reflections of me_

_Just for a second a glimpse of my father I see_  
_And in a movement he beckons to me_  
_And in a moment the memories are all that remain_  
_And all the wounds are reopening again_

_We're blood brothers, we're blood brothers_  
_We're blood brothers, we're blood brothers_

_And as you look all around at the world in dismay_  
_What do you see, do you think we have learned_  
_Not if you're taking a look at the war-torn affray_  
_Out in the streets where the babies are burned_

_We're blood brothers, we're blood brothers_  
_We're blood brothers, we're blood brothers_

_There are times when I feel I'm afraid for the world_  
_There are times I'm ashamed of us all_  
_When you're floating on all the emotion you feel_  
_And reflecting the good and the bad_

_Will we ever know what the answer to life really is?_  
_Can you really tell me what life is?_  
_Maybe all the things that you know that are precious to you_  
_Could be swept away by fate's own hand_

_We're blood brothers, we're blood brothers_  
_We're blood brothers, we're blood brothers_

_When you think that we've used all our chances_  
_And the chance to make everything right_  
_Keep on making the same old mistakes_  
_Makes untipping the balance so easy_  
_When we're living our lives on the edge_  
_Say a prayer on the book of the dead_

_We're blood brothers, we're blood brothers_  
_We're blood brothers, we're blood brothers_

_We're blood brothers, we're blood brothers_  
_We're blood brothers, we're blood brothers_

_And if you're taking a walk through the garden of life..._

**Blood Brothers by Iron Maiden**

* * *

The past couple of days have been really hectic for Jack to say the least. Dean was on the verge of saying yes to Michael, so Sam and Jack went for the extra mile, they had Cas to knock him out cold because he went to visit Lisa. An old girlfriend of his and that only meant trouble. But that wasn't only problem they're dealing with here.

The next day, Cas showed up with a guy named Adam, Sam and Dean's half-brother who died a year ago. Zachariah resurrected him, but there was a catch. If he wants to see his mom back, he needed to say yes to become the vessel of Michael. It turned out that the angels had put Adam as their replacement in case Dean still refused which that wasn't much of a problem to them.

Jack wasn't too happy about it because Zachariah knew the Winchester's greatest weakness: The family, they care for one and other and they would do anything to protect each other. Zachariah knew that and exploited that weakness.  
So here he is, guarding the whiny baby brother in the dining room to make sure that doesn't happen.

"So what are you, their own personal bodyguard?" Adam asked bit uncomfortable that he had to have a babysitter.

"I wouldn't say that. But I'm here to make sure that you, oh I don't know, say yes to Michael!" Jack stated the obvious

"But I have to, because if I don't say yes, then they won't bring my mom back."

Jack snorted at that not believing of what he just heard. "What is it with you Winchesters? Do you have some sort of death wish or something? Let me give you some facts: dad died by making the deal with the yellow eyed demon that killed his wife to save your older brother Dean who was in a car accident caused by the same damn demon. 2. Dean made a crossroads deal to save Sam when he was stabbed, he had a year to live and when it expired, he had to spent 40 years in hell. So when it comes to deals with the Winchesters, nothing good comes out of it."

"What would you do if it were your mom, would you do the same thing for her?" Adam argued and that was a touchy subject for Jack and that set him off. Within seconds Jack pinned him against the wall, showing the amber black eyes that would intimate anyone, including Adam.

"Don't you dare mention her. I made that mistake a long time ago. I made a deal to save her and look what it got to me." Jack growled referring to the Hellbreaker. "I spent 300 years in hell, I have seen horrible things, things that can last a lifetime and I came back a changed man. So I were you, I would shut up and stop being a whiny bitch!" Jack demanded. Jack let Adam go a bit terrified and left the dining room and went to the living room. Jack sighed showing bit of fatigue.

"You're all right, man? Kinda overheard what you said back there" Sam asked as he came out of kitchen

"Yeah, I noticed. I'm just exhausted with everything that's happened lately. I hate the angels, man." Jack sighed.

"Yeah. Me too. just hang in there alright?" Sam said. Jack nodded.

"Huh, can you check on Adam? I need some fresh air."

"Sure don't take too long tough." Sam agreed

"I won't." Jack said as he grabbed his leather jacket and left the house.

* * *

Jack was resting on the hood of the Mustang outside of Bobby's when a voice startled him.

"Hello, Jack." Jack immediately got off the hood and stared at a bald man in suit trying to be friendly but Jack knew better than that, he was _not _friendly.

"Oh, you must be Zachariah. How did you find me?" Jack groaned,

"You shouldn't taken a nap because that's the loophole of having angel sigils branded. You're exposed in your dreams." Zachariah shrugged "You know, when I heard that there was a Hellbreaker alive and well, I was a bit surprised at first because the last time I checked, the Hellbreakers were extinct when I killed all of them and casted them out of heaven."

"Apparently you didn't kill all of them but the blood of the hellbreaker was extracted when they were in hell. I'm the last of my kind. So what are you doing here? Kill me?"

"No. I'm here to give you a warning. Stay out of the fight because I know that Hellbreakers were created to prevent Michael and Lucifer from fighting each other and if you refuse, I will personally make sure that I will kill every person you love including your girlfriend. So what do you say?"  
Jack glared at him as his blood boiled at the thought of Zachariah laying even a touch on Ellen.

"Shove it up your angel ass. The answer is no." Jack said firmly.

"Very well then." Zachariah snapped his fingers and moments later Jack founded himself in some sort of torture room that was shady and isolated. He was strapped in to a table with Zachariah picking up a knife from the tray that contained torture tools.

"You son of a bitch! Don't' do this! You will regret this!" Jack yelled,

"I think it's time to teach the hellbreaker a lesson of how he will suffer if he doesn't listen to my warnings." Zachariah stated as he began torturing Jack.

* * *

"Hey Bobby. Have you seen Jack?" Ellen asked as she entered Bobby's place. Dean escaped from the panic room not long ago when Cas checked up, so Sam was looking for him.

"No, Sam told me that he was taking for a walk, it was three hours ago. But I'm sure that he's alright."

"Oh. Ok, want some help babysitting the little brother?" Bobby was bit surprised "Sam called me, told me about Adam."

"Well, I could use an extra hand. Those boys will be the death of me."

Ellen chuckled "That's true. Jo was a handful from the moment she was born. I remember one…" Just then Jack stumbled in at the front door, he had deep cuts across his stomach, ribs, bloodstains all over his clothes and it was not a pretty sight as he crumpled to the ground. Ellen and Bobby rushed to the aid.

"Jack, What the hell happened?!" Bobby asked,

"Zachariah pay me a visit. He found me somehow and threatened me to back off or he will go after you guys. When I refused, he put me in some sort of torture room. He dumped me after that to make sure that I got the message." Jack said replied then coughed up some blood

"Balls, we've got to tell Sam about this. They're getting desperate right now."

"Yeah. But we got to bandage those injuries first." Ellen helped Jack getting to the couch. Bobby went to the bathroom for first aid kit and some bandages. Once he got that they proceeded to take care of the injuries. Despite that Jack is the Hellbreaker, he's still part human so it'll take some time before he's fully healed

"You're alright, honey?" Ellen asked,

"I am now, babe." Ellen kissed his forehead for that compliment, relived that her boyfriend is ok now.

"Guys,what's going… what the hell?" Sam asked as he saw Jack all patch up.

"Zachariah gave me a warning and he threatened me to back off from the apocalypse and stand by the sideline. And when I told him no, he took me to some sort of torture room. He's now officially on the things to kill list." Jack explained as he moved slowly got up from the couch with some help from Ellen.

"Crap. Well, did he convince you?" Sam asked a bit worried

"Hell No!" Jack yelled, Sam sighed in relief, that was a no.

"Boys, ma'am. We've got a problem. Adam's gone." Bobby said as he rolled out of the study room. Things just went from bad to worse.

"What?!" Jack and Sam exclaimed in unison.

"What do you mean, he's gone, Bobby?" Sam asked

"Should I say it in Spanish?" Bobby asked sarcastically.

"How the hell did you lose him?" Jack snapped

"Watch your tone, boy. He was right in front of me, and he disappeared into thin air."

Just then Cas appeared with Dean who was beaten up.

"Because the angels took him."

"What the hell happened to him, Cas?" Ellen asked

"Me."

"What do you mean, the angels took Adam? You branded his ribs, didn't you?" Bobby said

"Adam must have tipped them off in a dream, right, Cas?" Jack stated

"That's possible." Cas replied

"Well, where would they have taken him?"

"Good question." Jack answered.

* * *

"Hey Dean, you ok?" Jack asked as he and Sam were in Bobby's panic room down at the basement. Dean was handcuffed to a bed. Jack's injuries were healed up so he didn't need to wear bandages.

"Word to the wise: don't piss off the nerd angels." Jack chuckled. "So how's it going?"

"Adam's gone. The angels have him." Sam replied

"Not only that, Zachariah tortured me and gave me a message: Backoff." Jack added

"Huh. Are you?" Dean asked Jack

"Like I said to Sammy, hell no."

Dean smirked "So where is he?"

"The room where they took you." Sam answered

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Cas checked out the place." Jack replied

"And?"

"And the place is crawling with mooks…Pretty much a no-shot-in-hell, hail-Mary kind of thing." Sam replied

"Ah, so the usual. What are you two going to do?" Dean asked

"Simple. You're coming with us." Jack replied,

"Excuse me?" Jack nudged Sam to unlock the handcuffs, setting him free.

"There are too many of them. We can't do it alone. And uh, you're pretty much the only game in town." Sam stated

"Isn't that a bad idea?" Dean asked confused as he sat up on the bed

"Bobby and Cas think so. Me and Sam, not so sure." Jack shrugged

"Well, they're right. Because either it's a trap to get me there to make me say yes, or it's not a trap and I'm gonna say yes anyway. And I will. I'll do it. Fair warning." Dean warned them.

"No, you won't. When push shoves, you'll make the right call." Sam said, knowing his brother.

"You know, if tables were turned…I'd let you rot in here. Hell, I have let you rot in here." Dean said

"Yeah, well…I guess I'm not that smart."

"I—I don't get it. Guys, why are you doing this?"

"Well, because you're still Sam's big brother and you're a good friend of me. Besides, it wouldn't the same without your jokes even if they are sometimes lame." Jack replied

Dean chuckled,"Yeah, that's true."

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked as they were outside of an abandoned warehouse in California with Cas.

"Van Nuys, California."

"Where's the beautiful room?"

"In there."

"The beautiful room is in an abandoned muffler factory in Van Nuys, California?"

"Where'd you think it was?"

"I—I don't know. Jupiter? A blade of grass? Not Van Nuys."

"Tell me again why you don't just grab Adam and shazam the hell out of there."

"Yeah, why not?" Jack asked

"Because there are at least five angels in there."

"So? You're fast."

"They're faster." Cas said as he took off his tie and wrapped it around his palm

"I'll clear them out. You three grab the boy. This is our only chance."

"You're taking on five angels yourself? That's suicide."

"Maybe it is. But then I won't have to watch you fail. I'm sorry, Dean. I don't have the same faith in you like Sam and Jack have." Cas said and then pulled out a box cutter from his trench coat pocket.

"What the hell are you gonna do with that?" Sam asked.

He carved an angel banishing sigil on his chest and after he did that, he entered the warehouse and took on five angels himself.

* * *

Once the fight inside was over, Jack opened the door to check it out. Once the coast was cleared, they went in to the warehouse there they found the angel room. Jack and Dean went inside and found Adam but it turned out he wasn't the only one.

"Ellen?" Jack exclaimed as he rushed to the aid of his girlfriend and helped her up. "What happened?"

"I was at Bobby's for a second then the next, some angel dick showed up and I ended up here with Adam."

"Well, at least you're alright." Jack said while carrying Ellen by the shoulder.

"Guys, It's a trap." Adam warned,

"We figured." Dean agreed as they were heading for the door but was stopped by Zachariah.

"Dean, Jack, please. Did you really think it would be that easy?"

"Did you, dickhead?" Jack countered. Sam came from behind with the angel sword but Zachariah saw it coming as he knocked it off and threw Sam against the screen.

"Sam!" Dean shouted

"Do you know what I have learned from this experience, boys? Patience." Zachariah made both Adam and Ellen cough up blood as they collapsed to the floor.

"Ellen! Leave them out of this, you son of a bitch!" Jack growled.

"I mean, I thought I was downsized for sure. And for us, a firing...pretty damn literal." Zachariah chuckled

"But I should have trusted the boss man. It's all playing out like he said... The Hellbreaker, his girlfriend, the Winchesters." He also made Sam cough up blood. Dean looked at Jack at the mention of girlfriend who shook his head meaning _"Not now, later."_

"You're finally ready, right?" Zachariah asked Dean who looked like he was going to say yes.

"You know there's no other choice. There's never been a choice."

"Stop it. Stop it right now!" Dean pleaded

"Don't do this!" Jack yelled

"In exchange for what?" Zachariah asked ignoring Jack hoping for the right answer

"Damn it, Zachariah. Stop it, please. I'll do it." Dean stated

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Zachariah asked hoping that he heard it right.

"Okay, yes. The answer is yes." Dean finally agreed and that was enough to satisfy Zachariah

"Dean!"

"Do you hear me? Call Michael down, you bastard!" Dean yelled, Jack groaned.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Do I look like I'm lying?" That was enough for Zachariah as he turned around and started summon Michael. Sam gave him questioning look and Dean winked at him, _"don't worry_". Ellen noticed that wink and looked up to Jack who mouthed "_Trust us."_

"He's coming." Zachariah said.

"However, Dean has a few conditions." Jack said

"What?" Zachariah asked

"You heard him. The few people whose safety you have to guarantee before I say yes." Dean stated

"Sure, fine. Make a list."

"But most of all…Michael can't have me until he disintegrates you."

"what did you say?"

"I said…before Michael gets one piece of this sweet ass…he has to turn you into a piece of charcoal."

"You really think Michael's gonna go for that?"

"Who's more important to him now? You…or me?" Dean asked

"You listen to me. You are nothing but a maggot inside a worm's ass. Do you know who I am…after I deliver you to Michael?"

"Expandable, _Junior." _Jack said

"Watch it, Jack. I killed the Hellbreakers before and I will do it again because I considered them as abomination back then. Besides Michael's not gonna kill me." Zachariah smirked

"True. But _I am._" Jack slipped an angel blade to his hand and stabbed Zachariah's head through the head.

"That's for hurting Ellen, you baldheaded assclown!" Jack yelled, just then a bright white light appeared and there was a high pitch noise indicating that they don't have much time before Michael shows up.

"Dean… He's coming." Jack whispered.

"Can you walk?" Dean asked Adam

"Yeah." Dean ran over to Sam and helped him up.

"Come on, move it!" Everyone was heading for the door and got out of the angel room, all except one. Adam was left behind when the door shut itself.

"No! Dean! Help! It won't open!" Adam yelled, Dean left Sam and tried to open the door but he got his hand burned by the door handle.

"Dean, help! Dean!"

"Hold on! We'll get you out. Just hold on. Adam! Can you hear me?!" Dean shouted

But it was too late as the white light faded and the noise stopped.

"Adam?" Dean asked as he opened the door only to find an abandoned office.

Michael got to Adam.

* * *

Ellen and Jack were in the backseat of the impala while Dean and Sam was at the front on their way back to Bobby's

"You think Adam's all right?" Ellen asked

"Doubtful. The same thing with Cas, but we will find them, sweetheart." Jack said as they shared a quick kiss. Dean and Sam smiled at the couple when they saw that in the rearview mirror.

"So?" Sam asked

"So what?" Dean repeated,

"I saw your eyes. You were totally rockin' the "yes" back there. So, what changed your mind?"

"Honestly? The damnedest thing. I mean, the world's ending. The walls are coming down on us, and I look over to you and all I can think about is, _"this stupid son of a bitch brought me here." _I just didn't want to let you down."

"You didn't. You almost did. But you didn't." Sam reminded

"I owe you an apology. Both of you." Dean said to Sam and Jack

"No, man. No, you don't." Sam shook his head

"Just...let me say this. I don't know if it's being a big brother or what, but to me, you've always been this snot-nosed kid that I've had to keep on the straight and narrow. I think we both know that that's not you anymore. I mean, hell, if you're grown-up enough to find faith in me…the least I can do is return the favor. So screw destiny, right in the face. I say we take the fight to them, and do it our way. Same thing goes for you, Jack. I've only known you for a few months but you've become a close friend of mine. And you have my support for you and Ellen. I'm not going to ruin the happiness for you guys."

"Sounds good. Jack?" Sam said

"Good enough for me. Thanks." Jack nodded gratefully for his fellow comrade as they drove back to Sioux Falls.

* * *

_For those days we felt like a mistake,_  
_Those times when love's what you hate_  
_Somehow_  
_We keep marchin on_

_For those nights that I couldn't be there,_  
_I've made it harder to know that you know_  
_That somehow_  
_We'll keep movin on_

_There's so many wars we fought_  
_There's so many things we're not_  
_But with what we have_  
_I promise you that_  
_We're marchin on_  
_We're marchin on_

_For all of the plans we've made_  
_There isn't a flag I'd wave_  
_Don't care where we've been_  
_I'd sink us to swim_  
_We're marchin on_  
_We're marchin on_

_For those doubts that swirl all around us_  
_For those lives that tear at the seams_  
_We know_  
_We're not what we've seen_

_Oh_  
_For this dance we move with each other_  
_There ain't no other step_  
_Than one foot_  
_Right in front of the other_  
_Oh_

_There's so many wars we fought_  
_There's so many things we're not_  
_But with what we have_  
_I promise you that_  
_We're marchin on_  
_We're marchin on_

_For all of the plans we've made_  
_There isn't a flag I'd wave_  
_Don't care where we've been_  
_I'd sink us to swim_  
_We're marchin on_  
_We're marchin on_

_Right Right Right Right Left_  
_Right Right Right Right Left_  
_Right Right Right Marchin On_

_We'll have the days we break_  
_And we'll have the scars to prove it_  
_We'll have the bombs that we saved_  
_And we'll have the heart_  
_Not to lose it_

_For all of the times we stopped_  
_For all of the things I'm not_

_Oh!_  
_You put one foot in front of the other_  
_We move like we ain't got no other_  
_We go where we go we're marchin on_  
_Marchin on_

_There's so many wars we fought_  
_There's so many things we're not_  
_But with what we have_  
_I promise you that_  
_We're marchin on_  
_We're marchin on_  
_Right Right Right Right Left_  
_Right Right Right Right Left_  
_Marchin On_  
_Marchin on_

**Marching On by One Republic **

**AN: So how did I do with this chapter? Let me know when you review. Also you should check out Daeva and the Angel: Truth Be Told by Fanfiction Author History is Made at Night**


	19. Gods

Chapter 19

Gods

_Lucifer son of da mornin' im gonna chase you out of earth!_  
_Lucifer, Lucifer son of da mornin' _  
_[Im from the murder capitol where we murder for capital]_

_Lucifer son of da mornin' im gonna chase you out of earth!_  
_Lucifer son of da mornin' _  
_(Kanyeeze you did it again you a genius nigga)_  
_[So you niggas change your attitude 'fore they askin what happened to you]_

_[Verse One]_  
_Lord forgive him_  
_He got them dark forces in him_  
_But he also got a rightous cause for sinnin'_  
_Them ta murder me so i gotta murder them first_  
_Emergency doctors performin procedures_  
_Jesus_  
_I ain't tryin to be facetious_  
_But "Vengance is mine" said the Lord_  
_You said it better than all_  
_Leave niggas on deaths door_  
_Breathin off res-pir-rators_  
_for killin my best boy, HATERS_  
_On permanant hiatus as i escape_  
_In the Maybach Benz_  
_Fly this then Sanaa Lathan_  
_Pumpin "Brown Sugar" by D'Angelo_  
_In Los Angeles_  
_Like an evangelist_  
_I can introduce you to your maker_  
_Bring you closer to nature_  
_Ashes after they cremate you bastards_  
_Hope you been readin your psalms and chapters_  
_Payin your tithes being good Catholics_  
_I'm comin_

_[Chorus]_  
_Lucifer, Lucifer son of da mornin' im gonna chase you out of earth!_  
_Lucifer, Lucifer son of da mornin'_  
_[See, See, See_  
_I'm from the murder capitol where we murder for capital]_

_Lucifer, Lucifer son of da mornin' im gonna chase you out of earth!_  
_Lucifer, Lucifer son of da mornin'_  
_[See, See, See_  
_So you niggas change your attitude 'for they askin what happened to you]_

_[Verse Two]_  
_Yes_  
_This is Holy war_  
_I wet cha all with the Holy water_  
_Spray from the Heckler Koch auto_  
_Matic all the static shall cease to exist_  
_Like a sabbatical i throw a couple at you_  
_Take six_  
_Spread love to all of my dead thugs_  
_I'll pour out a little Louie to a head above_  
_Yes Sir_  
_And when i perish_  
_The meek shall inherit the earth_  
_Until that time it's on and poppin', CHURCH_  
_Like Don Bishop_  
_The fifth upon cock either_  
_Lift up your soul or give you the Holy ghost please_  
_I leave ya in somebodys Cathedral_  
_And stuntin like Evil Knievel_  
_I'll let you see where that bright light lead you_  
_The more you talk the more you irkin us_  
_The more you gonna need memorial services_  
_The Black Album's second verse is like_  
_Devil's Pie - save some dessert for us_

_Man i gotta get my soul right_  
_I gotta get these Devils out my life_  
_These cowards gonna make a nigga ride_  
_They won't be happy til somebody dies_

_Man i gotta get my soul right_  
_'Fore i'm locked up for my whole life_  
_Evertime it seems it's all right_  
_Somebody want they soul to rise_  
_(I'll chase you off of this Earth)_

_[Verse Three]_  
_I got dreams of holdin a Nine milla_  
_To Bobs killa_  
_Askin him "why?" as my eyes fill up_  
_These days i can't wake up with a dry pillow_  
_Gone but not forgotten holmes i still feel ya_  
_So...Curse the day that birthed the bastard_  
_Who caused your Church mass_  
_Reverse the crash_  
_Reverse the blast_  
_And reverse the car_  
_Reverse the day, and there you are:_  
_Bob Allah_  
_Lord forgive him we all have sinned_  
_But Bob's a good dude please let him in_  
_And if you feel in my heart that i long for revenge_  
_Please blame it on the son of the morning_  
_Thanks Again_

**Lucifer by Jay-Z**

* * *

Jack, Dean and Sam parked their respective cars in front of the Elysian Fields in the middle of nowhere because of the bad storm and headed to the lobby quickly to escape from the rain.

"Huh. Look at this hotel. It's nice you know, gives the whole 50's vibe." Jack said as he shook water off his leather jacket.

"Busy night?" Dean asked the attendant named Chad.

"Any port in a storm, I guess." Chad chuckled "If you could just fill this out, please." He put a form on the counter.

"Yeah." Dean said as he wrote his name,

"Sir, I think... Shaving nick there." Chad indicated to a tiny cut on Dean's neck and handed him a tissue.

"Your key." Chad gave Dean the room key.

"Oh. Thanks." Dean accepted it of course. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a coffee shop, would you?"

"Buffet. All you can eat. Best pie in the tri-state area."

"You don't say?" Dean grinned

* * *

Sam sighed when Dean sat down with a slice of pie while Jack stuffed himself with pasta, something was wrong about this place he thought.

"So, you and Ellen?" Dean asked, he still can't believe that Jack is together with Ellen

"Yep, to be honest I was a bit surprised myself."

"We all are." Dean grinned

Dean noticed Sam who was just staring at his plate.

"Sam, unpucker, man." Dean said. "Eat something."

"We should hit the road."

Jack shook his head no "Sam? Really? In this weather, it's…"

"It's biblical, Jack. Exactly. I-it's friggin' Noah's ark out there, and we're eating pie?"

"How many hours of sleep did you get this week? What? Three? Four? " Dean asked "Bobby and Ellen got their feelers out, okay? We have talked with every hoodoo man and root woman in 12 states."

"Yeah, well, I'm not giving up" Sam replied

"And either will we, Sam. We'll find a way to stop Lucifer, all right? We will find Cas and Adam too. But we can't do that if you're burnt out." Jack stated.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." Sam agreed after some thought.

"Come on, we've actually got the night off for once. Let's try to enjoy it." Dean said

* * *

When the trio went to their hotel room, Dean grinned as he saw a couple making out passionate. Jack and Sam spotted that and scoffed.

"What are you, twelve?"

"I'm young at heart." Dean replied

Jack shook his head as they entered to their motel room. Dean whistled "Wow. Look at this. We're like the Rockfellers." Jack had to admit, it was a lot better than other motels they were staying.

"Chocolates! Want yours?"

"No thanks." Jack shook his head. Dean picked up the program guide off the night stand.

"Whoa. "Casa Erotica 13" on demand." Sam scoffed. "What?"

"Isn't this place... in the middle of nowhere?"

"So?"

"So what's a four-star hotel doing on a no-star highway?"

"Beats me." Jack shrugged then they heard moaning and laughter from the other side of the wall until a thud hit the wall, almost knocked out the TV.

The guys made their way out of the room and went to the honeymoon suite Dean opened the door and checked it out, the bed had been used from what they can tell but there was no sign of the couple.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jack said as Dean picked up a diamond ring.

"The, uh, the room next to ours… t-the couple that are, uh, joined at the lips… have you seen them?" Dean asked Chad as they were at the front desk at the lobby

"Mr. and Mrs. Logan - the honeymooners? They checked out. Is something the matter?"

"They checked out?" Sam asked in disbelief

"Mm-hmm. Mm, just now."

"Huh, cause it seemed that they were in the middle of….something." jack said a bit nervous

"Yeah, it's kind of weird for honeymooners to, uh, check out without this." Dean added as he held up the diamond ring.

"Oh, dear." Chet took the ring. "I'll just put that right in the lost and found. Don't you worry. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, we're good."

"Super Fantastic" the trio walked away from the counter.

"One thing is sure here, that guy is creepy, man." Jack commented

"Broke the needle." Dean agreed "All right, well, me and Jack will scope out the joint, and you keep an eye on Norman Bates over here. I mean, one night off. Is that too much to ask?"

"Well, I think the man upstairs disagrees with you, Dean." Jack said as he patted Dean's back.

"By the way, is that a cut I saw on your neck?" Jack reached for his neck and discovered a tiny cut and sighed.

* * *

Jack and Dean stepped out of the elevator on the second floor and pulled out their EMF meters. They walked past a room when they heard an elefant roar which made them back up a little and saw a man fixing his towel.

"This ain't no peep show, man!" he then slammed the door leaving the guys stunned.

"Did I just saw what I think I saw?" jack asked

"I'm afraid so." Dean replied

"Oh, that's good." Jack stated

* * *

"An elephant?" Sam repeated as they went back to the hotel lobby

"Yeah," Dean replies.

"Like an elephant?"

"Like full on Babar." Jack raised an eyebrow at that.

"Uh. Where is everybody?" Jack asked while looking around, the lobby was empty.

Sam walked to the doors and tried to open it but to no avail.

"Let me guess…it's locked." Dean replied So what…the roaches check in, they don't check out?"

"Think about how we got here. That detour on I-90? The friggin' hurricane?" Sam asked

"You're saying that we were lead here?" Jack said

"Like rats in a maze." Sam finished

* * *

Sam, Jack and Dean went to hotel kitchen and checked it out when Jack saw pots on the stove.

"Please be a tomato soup. Please, please, please." Jack muttered and he lifted the ladie out of pot to reveal eye balls. Jack looked disgusted at that.

"Motel Hell." Jack groaned while shaking his head. Sam looked into the freezer while Dean and Jack looked around when a hand slammed against the window.

"Help us!" a man begged. Sam went for his lock picking tool kit from his jack pocket.

"Hurry up!" Dean told him

"I'm going as fast as I…" Sam trailed off as he saw three men who were standing behind Jack and Dean. "As I can."

"There's somebody behind us, isn't there?" Dean stated, Jack groaned while hanging his head in defeat.

* * *

"Get your hands off me!" Jack shouted as they were dragged from the kitchen to a ballroom where there were people wearing nametags like Odin, Ganesh and Samedi. they were names of pagan Gods as a conference were set up.

"Something tells me this isn't a Shriner convention." Chad showed up with a chart had a covered tray on

"Dinner is served." He lifts the lid showing a human head with some body parts. A spotlight shined on the trio.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," man named Baldur said while a woman was standing next to him. "our guests of honor have arrived." This is going to be bad, very bad.

* * *

Baldur clinked a fork to his glass as Jack, Sam and Dean were forced to sit down across the Pagan Gods.

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you for coming. Although in all my centuries, I never thought I'd see this. This many Gods under one roof…"

"Gods?" Sam whispered

"Now, before we get down to brass tacks, some ground rules. No slaughtering each other. Curb your wrath. Oh, and uh, keep your hands off the local virgins. We're, trying to keep a low profile here."

"Oh, we are so... so screwed."

"You don't say." Jack hissed

"Now we all know why we're here. The Judeo-Christian apocalypse looms over us. I know we've all had our little disagreements in the past. The time has come to put those aside and look toward the future. Because if we don't, we won't have one. Now we do have three very valuable bargaining chips. Michael, and Lucifer's vessels and a Hellbreaker. The question is, what do we do now? Anybody have any bright ideas? Speak up. This is a safe room." Baldur said

"What do we do? We kill them!" Zao Shen argued in a foreign language

"Oh I don't like his tone." Dean whispered

"No kidding." Jack agreed

"Kill 'em? What, so the angels can bring the back again?" Ganesh chuckled at the suggestion

"I don't know what everybody's getting so worked up about! 'Cause it's just a couple of angels having a slap fight! There's no Armageddon. Everybody knows, when the world comes to an end, the Great Serpent Jormungandr rises up, and I myself will be eaten by a big wolf!" Odin laughed at the end

Zao Shen sighed "Here we go again."

"Oh yeah? And why is that? Because your beliefs are so much more realistic? The whole world's getting carried around on the back of a giant turtle? Ha! Give me a break!"

"Don't mock my world turtle."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

As they were arguing, Jack, Dean and Sam took the opportunity to slowly get up from their seats and quietly headed for the door when they were stopped in their tracks as a chandelier falls in front of them

"Damnit!" Jack exclaimed.

"Stay. We have to fight. The archangels and the Hellbreakers…the only thing they understand is violence. This ends in blood. There is no other way, it's them, or us."

"With all due respect, ma'am, we haven't even tried talking to them." Chad now known as Mercury said. Kali didn't like that and she made Mercury cough up blood for it.

"Kali." Baldur scolded

"Who asked you?" Kali replied while glaring at him

"Can't we all just get along?" That was Gabriel who just waltzed in through the doors. Dean was going to say something but he coughed. "Sam! Dean! Jack…it's always wrong place, worst time with you mutton heads, huh?"

"Loki."

"Baldur. Good seeing you too. I guess my invitation got lost in the mail."

"Why are you here?"

"To talk about the elephant in the room" Gabriel replied and Ganesh tensed at that remark. "Not you. The apocalypse. We can't stop it gang. But first things first. The adults need to have a little conversation, check you later." Gabriel snapped his fingers and the guys were back in their room.

* * *

"Jesus Christ." Jack breathed.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sam agreed "By the way, next time I say let's keep driving, uh, let's keep driving."

"Ok. Yeah. Next time" Dean replied

"So what do we do next?" Jack asked

"I-I-I... I don't know. Grab those poor saps outta the freezer, I guess? Bust 'em out? Gank a few freaks along the way if we're lucky?"

"And when are you ever lucky?" Gabriel asked as he sat on the couch

"Bite me, Gabriel." Jack snapped

"Maybe later, Hellbreaker."

"I should've known. I mean this had your stink all over it from the jump." Dean said while glaring at the Archangel.

"You think I'm behind this? Please. I'm the Costner to your Houston. I'm here to save your ass."

"You wanna pull us outta the fire?"

"Bingo! Those guys are either gonna dust you, or use you as bait. Either way, you're uber boned." Gabriel answered

"Wow, 'cause a couple of months ago you were telling us that we need to "play our roles". You're uber boning us!

"Ohh... The end is still nigh. Michael and Lucifer are gonna dance the lambada, but not tonight. Not here."

"Why do you even care about us, Gabe?" Jack asked

"I don't care. But, me and Kali we, uh, had a thing. Chick was all hands. What can I say? I'm sentimental." Gabriel replied

"Do they have a chance? Against Satan?" Sam asked

"Really, Sam?"

"You got a better idea, Dean?"

"It's a bad idea. Lucifer's gonna turn them into finger paint. So let's get going while the going's good, hmm? Gabriel said

"Ok. Great, why don't you just zap us outta here then?"

"Would if I could, but Kali's got you by the short and curlies. It's a blood spell. You boys are on a leash."

What does that mean?"

It means it's time for a bit of the old black magic," Gabriel used his breath spray.

"Okay, yeah. Well, whatever. Well, we're gonna take the hors d'oeuvres in the freezer with us. " Dean stated

"Forget it. It's gonna be hard enough sneaking you mooks outta here." Gabriel

"Well, they called you Loki, right? Which means that they don't know who you really are." Jack said

"Told ya, I'm in witness protection."

Jack nodded

"Right, so if you don't do what we say right now, we tell them about your true identity. Have a feeling that they are all anti-angel crowd." Jack laid out the terms with arms crossed

"I'll take your voices away." Gabriel argued

"We'll write it down." Jack countered

"I'll cut off your hands."

"If you do that, then people are going to ask: _"Why are you guys running around with no hands?"_

_"_Fine." Gabriel grumbled then vanished.

"Junior." Jack muttered

* * *

The guys quickly made their way to the hotel kitchen, Sam worked on the lock while Dean kept an eye out and Jack stood by shadows waiting. Zao Shen appeared, tossed Dean across the room. He then proceeded to grab Sam by the neck and pinned him against the wall choking him. Jack tapped him on Zao's shoulder. When Zao turned around Jack punched him in the face, thrust kicked him in stomach. Dean tossed him a wooden stake and Jack stabbed Zao Shen through his chest. He died as he went up in flames.

"Where the hell is Gabriel?" Dean asked as three men entered the kitchen and grabbed two of the guys, Jack threw a punch at one of them but the second guard kneed him in the stomach.

* * *

They were dragged back to the ball room.

"How long have you known?" Gabriel asked

"Long enough." Kali replied as the trio was forced back to their seats.

"How's the rescue going?" Dean asked

"Well, surprise, surprise. The Trickster has tricked us."

"Kali don't." Gabriel begged

"You're mine now." Kali stated, she sat on Gabriel's lap. "And you have something I want." She went for Gabriel's jacket and took his angel blade from him.

"An Archangel's blade. From the Archangel, Gabriel."

"Okay, okay! So I got wings, like Kotex. But that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer." Gabriel said

"He's lying. He's a spy."

"I'm not a spy. I'm a runaway. I'm trying to save you. I know my brother, Kali. He should scare the living crap out of you. You can't beat him. I've skipped ahead, seen how this story ends."

"Your story. Not ours. Westerners, I swear. The sheer arrogance. You think you're the only ones on earth? You pillage and you butcher in your God's name. But you're not the only religion, and he's not the only God. And now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You're wrong. There are billions of us. And we were here first. If anyone gets to end this world, it's me." She placed a hand on Gabriel's cheek.

"I'm sorry." Kali proceeded to stab Gabriel with his own sword and a bright flash emitted from him. Other gods watched in disbelief as Kali backed away.

"This is crazy." Mercury stated

"They can die. We can kill Lucifer." Jack and Dean nodded at each other meaning that they have listen enough as they stood up.

"Alright, alright. Enough. Enough of this sanctimonious k-rap right now!" Jack ordered,

"Are you two out of your minds?"

"We are outta options. Now on any other given day, we'll be doing my damndest to, uh, kill you. You filthy murdering chimps. But, uh, hey, desperate times. So even though I'd love nothing better than to slit your throats, you dicks, We are gonna help you. We're going to help you ice the devil. And then we can all get back to ganking each other, like normal." Jack nodded "You want Lucifer, well, dude's not in the Yellow Pages. But me, Jack and Sam, we can get him here."

"How?"

"First you let those main courses go. Then we talk. We can either take on the devil together, or you lame-ass bitches will be killed by my friend Hellbreaker because he is a decadent from the angels. Literary." Jack had an evil smirk as he showed his amber black eyes.

"And he means it folks." Jack added.

* * *

Jack stood next to Sam with Kali and Baldur in the ballroom while waiting for Dean once he cleared all the hostages.

"So you're going to summon Lucifer." Kali said

"Sort of. I just need you to squeegee some stuff from my ribs and he'll come running."

"Breaking them would be easier"

"Show's over." Dean said as he returned to the ballroom "Sword's a fake, and Gabriel, he's still kicking. I hate to break it to you, sister, but you've been tricked."

Just then the lights began flicker. "What's happening?" Baldur asked as they heard screams coming from outside the ballroom.

"Lucifer has arrived and he is pissed off." Jack stated

"How?" Kali demanded

"Does it matter? Shazam us out of here, would you?" Dean replied

"We can't." Baldur said as Jack, Dean and Sam stepped back a little when they saw Lucifer stepped through the doors.

"Of course you can't." Lucifer said. He was covered in blood splatters "You didn't say "mother, may I?" Sam, Dean, Jack, good to see you again."

"Baldur, don't." Kali warned as he walked forward the fallen angel

"You think you own the planet. What gives you the right?" Baldur barley made his move as Lucifer punched through his chest with his bare hand.

"No one gives us the right, we take it." Lucifer threw Baldur to the ground, dead. Kali became furious as her arms engulfed in flames. Jack, Dean and Sam ran cover as Kali tossed a fireball to Lucifer but to no effect.

"You ok?" Sam asked over the fight

"Maybe." Jack replied

"Not really." Gabriel was kneeling next to them. "Better late than never, huh?

The archangel slammed a DVD case to Dean's chest.

"Guard this with your life."  
Lucifer was about to stomp Kali when he was thrown back by Gabriel. "Lucy, I'm home."  
Lucifer moved towards Gabriel but was stopped by his brother. "Not this time." Gabriel picked Kali up.

"Guys! Get her outta here." The trio ran out from the table and walked out of the ballroom, and headed back to their respective cars and left the Elysian Fields Hotel.

* * *

"Gabriel scarified himself to save you guys? Wow, it's about time that angel grew some balls." Ellen said back at his house after Jack filled her and Jo in a couple days later.

"Yeah, but he was killed by Lucifer though. However, he said on a video message that there's still hope to save the world." Jack said remembering that porno video that he gave them.

"What do you mean?" Jo asked

"Well, remember when Sam cracked open the Devil's cage?"

"Yeah?"

"it's still there. He said that we can trap him there if we collect the two remaining Horseman rings. Pestilence and Death."

"Is that all?" Jo scoffed

"Pretty much. Besides this is the best option we got. Do you have a better idea, Jo?" Jo shook her head as they headed outside with their bags and put them in the trunk of the Mustang.

"Well in that case, We got work to do." Ellen said as she shut it. They got in to the Mustang and headed to Bobby's for planning how to retrieve the rings. There is still hope after all.

* * *

_Come On (Come On)_  
_You know i got you (you)_  
_Yea, uhh_  
_awah, (yea)_

_Break The Wall Down (Come on break the walls down) Break Break the walls down _  
_Break Break break the walls down_  
_break break break the walls down_  
_break break break um down_  
_Break_

_You Know its about to Rock (yea im whats you want)_  
_Baby you know ur judas (Ha and im your priest)_  
_Baby what i got (is not from the least)_  
_Bring it to the stage (Like the rage of the beast)_  
_Steppin throught your ritthem (Break the walls down)_  
_Steppin throught your ritthem (and Break the walls down)_

_Your awaking from a deep sleep (Man your all weak)_  
_Find More lyrics at .com_  
_Living the agony _  
_i am the master _  
_i AM THE PASTOR_  
_Steppin into town (and break the walls down)_  
_(Yea) Ur heart beat_  
_Step into the light (and then you know)_  
_then stop and drop the walls of Jericho_  
_Break the wall down_

_Break the wall down_  
_You Know its about to Rock (set the clock)_  
_For those about to choke (im a punk)_  
_For those about to go (watch me slow)_  
_Break down the walls of Jericho_

_Come on break it_  
_Uhh_  
_yea_  
_break down the walls_  
_yea _  
_yea _  
_you _  
_know_  
_break down the walls of Jericho_  
_Break_

**Break The Walls Down by Chris Jericho ( Jim Johnston with Anthony Martini)**

**AN: So how did I do?**


	20. The Devil On The Shoulder

Chapter 20

The Devil on Your Shoulder

_As I get closer, my dreams get farther_  
_I climb that ladder, but you kick it over_  
_Thirsty for water, you give me vinegar_  
_When I drink your medicine, it just makes me sicker_

_I dug a hole so deep_  
_I'm gonna drown in my mistakes_  
_Can't even sell my soul_  
_'Cause it ain't worth shit to take_

_I got the devil on my shoulder (over and over)_  
_And I just can't sink any lower (lower and lower)_  
_The hounds of hell are getting closer (closer and closer)_  
_I got the devil on my shoulder (over and over)_

_Follow the rainbow, my lucky omen_  
_There ain't no pot of gold, just copper tokens_  
_I found the key to life, the lock was broken_  
_All my accomplishments, are best left unspoken_

_I dug a hole so deep_  
_I'm gonna drown in my mistakes_  
_Can't even sell my soul_  
_'Cause it ain't worth shit to take_

_I got the devil on my shoulder (over and over)_  
_And I just can't sink any lower (lower and lower)_  
_The hounds of hell are getting closer (closer and closer)_  
_I got the devil on my shoulder (over and over)_

_My horror story is nearly over_  
_I said I'm sorry, but I was sober_  
_I beg for mercy from my infernal friend_  
_The one that drops the nails into my coffin_

_I got the devil on my shoulder_  
_I got the devil on my shoulder_

_I got the devil on my shoulder (over and over)_  
_And I just can't sink any lower (lower and lower)_  
_They come to take me, take me over (closer and closer)_  
_I got the devil on my shoulder (over and over)_

**The Devil On My Shoulder By Billy Talent**

* * *

Sam, Jack and Dean were following a doctor while wearing protective masks and suits in a hospital where there was an epicenter of sick people caused by Pestilence. The easiest way for them as they found out was to follow certain omens and sick people while they reasearched.

"Hey check it out. I look like the King of Pop." Jack and Sam sighed not finding it funny.

Dean chuckled "Too soon?"

"A little." Jack agreed

"Don't get me wrong -I'm glad the CDC is here, but what we really need is vaccine." the Doctor said

"Of course, doctor. We understand." Jack replied

"Well, tell me, have you noticed anything unusual about the strain -Any signs of behavioral change, like aggression, maybe?" Sam asked

"Excuse me?" Doctor asked confused

"Have the flu victims shown any signs of, uh, homicidal tendencies?" Dean clarified the question

Doctor chuckled "Symptomatically speaking, we're looking at a relatively mild case of swine flu here. Probably add up to a miserable week off of work, and that's about it."

"Nothing unusual, then?" Jack asked

"Hmm. Day and a half ago, we didn't have a single case. Now we're looking at over 70… The infectious equivalent of a briefcase bomb. So, yeah, I might call that a little unusual."

"Day and a half?" Sam said

"That's the same time those statues started crying." Dean commented

"Yeah." Jack whispered

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Doctor wasn't sure if what she just heard.

"What was what?" Dean repeated

"Did you just say a bunch of statues started crying?" Jack just stood there and listened as the excuses by the Winchester began.

"What?" Sam laughed nervously "Why, no. No. W-who would…

"Who would say that, huh? Crazy people" Dean finished

"Exactly."

"Yeah, which we are not."

"No"

"Just...Get us some vaccine." Doctor said and then she left with her colleague. Jack sighed while shaking his head.

* * *

"_Let me guess - another steamin'-hot pile of swine flu."_ Bobby said on the phone with the guys on the road.

"Yep." Dean replied

"Doesn't make any sense, Bobby. Pestilence touched down here. I'm sure of it." Sam stated

"But why is he dealing them soft serve like swine flu when he's got the croatoan virus up his sleeve? I-I-I don't get it."

"Doesn't matter what the sick son of a bitch is doing."

"_What matters is this is the fourth town he's hit …That we know of … and we're still eating his dust. Did you get anything? We got even a snowball at probable next target?" _

"Sorry, Bobby. But we can't find any pattern whatsoever here." Jack said

Bobby sighed, "_Okay_…_Hold on. Well, far as I can tell, he's still heading East, So...Head East, I guess."  
_

"East?"The guys repeated

"We _are_ at East, Bobby. As in West Nevada. How far are we going?" Jack asked

"_Yeah, well, you better get to drivin'._" Bobby said as he ended the call.

"Say, I've got an idea." Crowley suggested that startled the guys as he appeared in the Impala. Dean pulled the brakes, Jack punched him and got hold of him while Sam tried to stab Crowley but he vanished into thin air

"Did you get him, Sam?" Jack asked,

"He's gone." Crowley knocked on the car window.

"Fancy a fag and a chat?" they stepped out of the car, pissed off.

"You are _so _dead, Crowley!" Jack shouted

"You're upset. We should discuss it. Not here, but…"

"You want to talk? After what you did to us?" Sam snapped

"After what I -what I did to you?! I gave you the colt!"

"Yeah, and you knew it wouldn't work against the devil!"

"I never!"

"You set us up, Crowley. We almost lost people on that suicide run -Good people!" Jack yelled

"Who you take on the ride is your own business! Look, everything is still the same. W-we're all still in this together."

"Sure we are." Sam tried to stab Crowley once again but he vanished and hid behind Jack.

"Damnit, Crowley! Don't use me as your goddamn shield." Jack shouted, even though he was his mentor, there were some things Jack didn't like and this was one of them.

"Call your dog off." Dean held Sam off for a moment

"Give me a damn good reason." Dean demanded

"I can give you Pestilence."

"How do you know about Pestilence?" Jack asked

"I know how to get him. That's got your interest, doesn't it?"

"Are you actually listening to this?" Sam asked not believing this.

"Sam, Shut it!" Jack ordered as he tried to move but Crowley prevented him.

"Stay still, I still need you as a protection." Jack growled for that and shrugged it off and landed another punch on Crowley.

"What's wrong with you, Pet?" Jack punched for a second time at the nickname Pet and moved to Sam and Dean.

"Just listen to him Sam." Jack ordered

"Look...I swear... I thought the colt would work. It's an honest mistake. It's all part of the learning process. But nothing's changed. I still want the devil dead. Well...one thing's changed. Now the devil knows that I want him dead. Which, by the way, makes me the most buggered son in all of creation."

"Holy crap. We don't care." Dean said sarcastically

"Hey burnt down my house! They ate my tailor! Two months under a rock, like a bloody salamander! Every demon on hell and earth's got his eyes out for me! And yet... Here I am...Last place I should be …In the road, talking to Sam and Dean Winchester and The Hellbreaker under a friggin' spotlight!" He made the light explode.

"So come with me. Please. Do you want the horsemen rings or not?" They were a bit surprised "Yes, I know all about that. Shall we?"

Jack sighed "Fine." Knowing that they have no other choice.

* * *

"Here we are -My life on the lam" Crowley sighed as they went to an abandoned house.

"How the mighty have fallen. Single-pane glass, Used contraception in the fireplace. The water damage alone…"

"Well bu-hu. My heart breaks for you, Crowley. How do you know about the rings?" Jack asked

"Ah, Jack. Always straight to point, that's why you were my favourite pet. Well, now...I've been keeping a close eye on you lot."

"We got hex bags. We're hidden from demons." Sam stated

"All but one. That night you broke into my house, our first date, my valet hid a tracking device in your cars -A magical coin that easily trumps your little bags o' bones. It allows me to hear things, too -and, my, the things I've heard."

"Wait, you didn't hear…"

"What, the fact that you and Ellen Harvelle are a couple? Must say, she's one hot..."

"Shut your cake-hole." Jack scowled

Crowley chuckled "So you want to cram the devil back in the box? Cunning scheme. I want in."

"You said you could get us pestilence." Dean reminded

"Well, now...I don't know where pestilence is...Per Se. But I do know the demon who does. He's what you might call the horsemen's stable boy. He handles their itineraries, their personal needs. He's who you want…believe me. He'll tell us where Sneezy's at."

"Well, how do we get him to spill? Rip out his toenails?"

"No. Nuts at his pay grade don't crack. We bring him here, then I sell him."

"Sell him?" Sam repeated

"Please. I've sold sin to saints for centuries. Think I can't close one little demon?"

"All right, so where's this demon of yours?"

* * *

"Why are we even listening to him, guys? This is totally insane." Sam asked as they prepared themselves at the abandoned house

"We don't disagree." Dean agreed

"One big happy family, are we, then? Fantastic." Jack shook his head at the arrogance of his former mentor.

"You ready to go?" Dean asked

"Yes. Yes. I am. Sam, keep the home fires burning."

"Wait, what?"Jack asked

"Sam's not coming."

"And why the hell not?" Sam asked while glaring at him

"Because I don't like you...I don't trust you..." Crowley replied as he walked towards Sam "And…oh, yes. You keep trying to kill me!" Crowley reminded

"There's no damn way. This isn't gonna happen!"

"I'm not asking you, am I? 'Cause you're not invited. I'm asking you. What's it gonna be?" Crowley asked both Jack and Dean Crowley scoffed when he didn't get an answer "Gentlemen...Enjoy your last few sunsets."

"Wait." Jack said "We'll go with you." Sam was not expecting this.

"Sorry Sam, but he was my former mentor." Jack said apologetically as he patted Sam's shoulder.

"What can I say? I believe the guy." Dean shrugged as he, Jack left with Crowley to get Pestilence's right hand demon.

* * *

"Demons?" Dean asked as they parked outside of Niveus Pharmaceutical where the right hand demon was at.

"Nah. Human shields. The demons are up top -12th floor." Crowley replied

"All right, then. We'll have to find a way in through the back"  
"You Winchesters make everything so complicated." Crowley disappeared from the Impala

"Ah, crap."

"Dean." Jack pointed to Crowley who appeared behind a security guard in the building and killed him quickly.

"Oh, crap. Crap! Crap!" Dean said as he and Jack left the Impala and headed for the door. Dean knocked.

"Door's open!" Jack and Dean entered the building, "What?"  
"You killed them?" Dean asked

"We're on a tight schedule. Come on. Now you're squeamish? Please." Dean and Jack headed for the elevator but Crowley prevented Jack.

"You stay here because the stable boy doesn't know you, it will be a element of surprise." Crowley turned to Dean "Go get them, tiger."

Jack sighed and went to the front desk as Dean took the elevator to the office.

* * *

After some time, Dean came back as he carefully stepped out of the elevator when the right hand demon hit Dean from behind.

"Good meeting, Dean. You know, I'm excited." Jack used his speed to spear him.

"Sorry. But. Meeting. Is. Canceled. For. The. Evening. Daddy-O!" Jack said while kicking him across the stomach, the last kick was made with such force that send the demon to the wall, knocking him out. Crowley showed up and put the demon head in a hood that was covered with devil's trap.

"You're alright, Dean?" jack asked as he helped him up.

"What the hell was that?" Dean demanded, he was a little beaten up.

"That was perfect." Crowley replied

"Perfect? He didn't want the rings. He wanted me."

"Imagine the surprise on your face."

"What?!" Dean and Jack asked in unison

"Your ignorance and misinformation…I mean, completely authentic. You can't fake that. What? I-it went like clockwork."

"Not for me, you son of a bitch!" Dean snapped

"That's what you get -working with a demon." Crowley stated

"That's Crowley for you, Dean." Jack said while shaking his head, why he is not surprised by the antics by the King of Crossroads.

* * *

"Hey, hot stuff, watch the upholstery!" Dean replied as they were on the road. Crowley carved a sigil on the demons chest.

"Up yours, mate." Crowley countered, "This bit of carving will tie our friend here down. No zapping off, no smoking out…Locked in the meat suit...An important piece of our bargaining strategy. Now, up here, we don't want I-50. Take 93 north."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, we can't take this guy back to your brother."

"Why the hell not Crowley?!" Jack demanded

"They got history, all right?" Dean stomped angrily on the brakes.

"You want to go anywhere, you start talking. What history?"

Crowley told them that the demon was responsible for the death of Sam's college girlfriend Jessica, Dean was surprised because he thought that the yellow eyed demon did it. After that shocking revelation they took the demon back to the house and tied up the demon in a chair that was marked in a devil's trap in a room despite the protests from Crowley.

* * *

"Sam." Dean said as Sam came in to the room.

"What's going on, guys?" Sam asked

"I need you to stay on mission, okay? Focused." Dean stated

"I don't understand. What's all this about?" Sam asked confused

"We're doing this 'cause we trust you." Jack replied

"Trust me to what?"

"Sam?" the demon cleared his throat "Sam, is that you?" Jack removed the hood from the demons head to reveal a too familiar face for Sam

"Brady?" Sam asked shocked, Brady was his college friend at Stanford, what the hell has he to do with this?

"Brady hasn't ben Brady in years. Not since, oh..middle of our sophomore year?" Brady chuckled

"What?"

"That's right. You had a devil on your shoulder even back then. All right, now, let it all sink in." Sam looked around surprised as he took in new information.

"You son of a bitch. You son of a bitch!" Sam yelled, pissed off "You introduced me to Jess!" Jack was holding Sam away.

"Ding, ding! I think he's got it!"

"Take it easy, Sam!" Jack shouted as he held him off with ease.

"I'm gonna kill you." Sam growled as Jack dragged him away from the room with Dean.

"Hey! That's enough." Dean ordered

"Get out of my away." Sam demanded

"No." Jack said firmly as he stood his ground

"Get out of my way, Jack."

"No, Sam. You're not killing him because he is our only chance to find Pestilence right now. So calm down."

"Well… sounds like you got him nice and fluffed. Thanks so much." Crowley stated as he entered the room.

"Listen. We need Pestilence to get at the devil, and we need Brady to get to Pestilence." Dean said

"Why? Because Crowley said so? Because we trust him now? Like I trusted Ruby? Or like I trusted Brady back at school?"

"Look, I understand that you're upset but you can't kill him right now. I'm going back and ask Brady where he is. Dean, keep an eye on him." Jack said as he went back to the room for interrogation.

* * *

"So, what are you exactly? Because you're not a demon as far as I can tell." Brady asked with a smug look

"I'm your worst nightmare. Think about this, if Lucifer wins then he will turn the world to his empire. After he's destroyed the humankind, the demons are next on the hit list." Jack explained,

"He created us. Why would he destroy us? That makes no sense."

"Look at who -at what he is. Then take a look at what we are." Crowley added.

"Maybe you should be a little less worried about our necks and be a little more worried about yours."

"Has crossed ours minds. That's not really the point."

"Actually, guys, that's exactly the point. No one will know greater torment than you, Crowley. Lucifer is never gonna let you die. As for me, I know the score. I'm dead, whether I tell you anything or not. So I think I'll die on the winning side, thanks."

"Suit yourself." Jack rose up and grabbed Brady's throat showing the amber black eyes "Just for the record, I'm a Hell breaker, a decadent from the Archangels. So you better start talking or you will suffer the wraith of the Hellbreaker." Jack laid out the terms. Jack was using his knowledge from being Crowley's progeny back in the day.

"You're lying. I thought the Hellbreakers were extinct." Brady's eyes widened with fear, he has heard of the Hellbreakers of course and made a promise to himself to never come across them because their reputation.

"No I'm not, you little demonic jackass. So you better tell me where Pestilence is soon or that beating I gave you, will be nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you_." _Jack said as he let go of Brady's throat and left the room to check up on Sam and Dean with Crowley.

"I can see my pet still has his touch. Very impressive." Crowley smirked at his former pet as they went back to Dean.

"Well, how'd it go? He buy your girl scout cookies?" Dean asked

"Nope, but I have a feeling that he might soon. Where's Sam?" Jack said

"He's cooling off." Dean replied

"All right, then. Get bent."

"You going somewhere?"

"Exactly the kind of desperate swashbuckle I've been trying to avoid. Now I go kick open a hive of demons. This whole bloody ring business better work." Crowley stated, then he disappeared as jack went outside. Little did he know when he stepped outside, Sam knocked him out by hitting the back of his head with a foreign object.

* * *

Moments later, Jack woke up as he shook his head off that pain, he got up and went back to the room only to find Sam standing with Dean and Brady still tied up

"Did you kill him?" Jack asked,

"No, like you said, we need him."

Jack sighed in relief that Sam still had thought the better of it.

"God the day I had." Crowley said as he returned back.

"Good news, you're gonna live forever." Crowley said as he circled around Brady.

"wWhat did you do?"

"Went over to a demons' nest… had a little massacre. Must be losing my touch, though...Let one of the little toads live. Oops. Also might have given said toad the impression that you left your post last night because you and I are, wait for it " He waited for the moment "Lovers in league against Satan" He chuckled  
Brady sighed.

"Hello, darling. " He smiled "So, now death is off the table. Now you get to be on the boss's eternal-torment list with little old me."

"Oh, no, no, no, no. No." Brady shook his head not believing this.

"Something else we have in common -apart from our torrid passion, of course -Craven self-preservation. So, now, why don't you tell me where Pestilence is at?" Crowley said

Brady was about to make a remark when he heard a howling far off. Dean, Jack and Sam heard that too.

"Oh God Crowley." Brady muttered in fear.

"Was that a Hellhound?" Dean asked a bit worried

"I'd say yeah." Crowley replied

"Why the hell was that a Hellhound?" Jack asked, Crowley groaned when he found out the reason why.

"What's that?" Sam asked

"Remember I was telling you about my crafty little tracking device?" Crowley said as he picked up a coin from his pocket

"Yeah?"

"Demons planted it on me."

"You're saying a hellhound followed you here?"

"Well, technically, he followed this."

"Get me out of here. I'll tell you anything you want." Brady offered

"Shut up."

"Okay, well, then we should go" Dean said

"Sorry, boys. No one knows more about the hounds than I. You're long past the point of "go." Crowley tossed the coin to Dean who caught it and then vanished.

"Damnit!"

"I told you!" Sam knew that he couldn't trust him.

"Well, good for you, Sammy." Jack said in mockery. "Come on, Dean. There's salt in the kitchen." Jack said as he and Dean went to kitchen while Sam was watching Brady.

But before they could get the salt, a hellhound broke through the window and went to attack them but Jack and Dean quickly ran to get their shot guns and fired at it multiple times; holding it off.

"Sammy!" Dean and Jack shouted as they headed back to the room.

"Salt?" Sam asked as he was untying Brady; the look he got from the guys was a no.

"Damnit, get me out of here." Brady pleaded

"Shut up!" Jack, Dean and Sam snapped in unison as Jack and Dean reloaded their guns quickly.

"Great, Just great."

"Hey!" Crowley shouted as he reappeared with another Hellhound

"You're back?" Jack asked

"I'm invested, currently, Hellbreaker." the hellhound that was at his side barked.

"Stay!" Crowley ordered

"You can control them?"

"Not that one. I brought my own." Crowley said as he patted the air above 5 ft, Jack however saw the true form and boy, it was a big dog.

"Mine's bigger. Sic him, boy!" While the hellhounds was fighting each other, Dean used a knife to the break the Devil's trap as Sam managed to untie Brady and everyone made their way out of the house. Crowley was standing by the Impala when they reached it.

"I'll wager $1,000 my pup wins. " Crowley chuckled as they got in to the impala and got out of dodge.

* * *

"Yeah. I'm sure pestilence will be there. Thanks." Brady said as he handed a piece of paper to Crowley as the group were in a alley.

"What do you think?" Dean asked

"It's good. You got no reason to lie, have you? Like I said before, you're in my boat now."

"You've screwed me…for eternity."

"Nah. Won't last that long. Trust me" Crowley stated as he followed Dean and Jack down the alley.

"Where are you going?" Brady asked, Dean kneeled down and started to pour a salt-line behind Sam

"I'm going to do you a favor." Crowley turned to Sam. "I expect we'll be in touch." He informed

"Oh and Jack, tell Ellen and Jo that I said hi." Crowley told Jack and then left as Dean closed the salt line.

"What is this?"

"All those angels, all those demons, all those sons of bitches -They just don't get it, do they, Sammy?"

"No they don't. Jack?"

"Definitely not. You see, we are the ones that you should be afraid of, Brady. Any last words?" Jack asked

Brady scoffed as Sam walked forward with his knife raised. "I bet this is a real moment for you, big boy. Gonna make you feel all better, huh?" Brady taunted

"It's a start."

"Gonna make up for all the times that we yanked your chain? Yellow Eyes, Ruby, me. But it wasn't all our fault, was it? No, no, no. You're the one who trusted us. You're the one who let us into your life. Let us whisper in your ear over and over and over again. Ever wonder why that is, Sammy? Ever wonder why we were so in your blind spot? Maybe it's because we got the same stuff in our veins. And deep down, you know you're just like us." Brady lunged at Sam who slashed his arm and then proceeded to pin Brady against the wall.

"Maybe you hate us so much because you hate what you see every time you look in the mirror. You ever think of that? Maybe the only difference between you and a demon is your hell is right here." Sam had it enough as he stabbed Brady in the chest, an orange light flashed from him as Brady crumpled to the ground, dead. Sam walked past Jack and Dean without a word.

As they say. Payback is a bitch.

* * *

_[Chorus]_  
_Come and take a walk with me..._  
_I need all of y'all to come and take a walk with me..._  
_I need for all of y'all to feel what I'm going through_  
_And see what I see, if you got time to take a walk with me_  
_Wait a minute now..._  
_Shit ain't like I thought it would be_  
_Come to Jersey from New York with me_  
_I know you busy..._  
_But take the time out to walk with me_  
_Pay attention on this tour with me_  
_Maybe I'm seeing something wrong_  
_Come along and make sure with me_  
_Come and take a short walk with me_

_[Joe Budden - Verse 1]_  
_Yo... I'm seeing a couple things wrong with the way that I'm living_  
_So come and walk with me I just need a second opinion_  
_Introduce you to my friends I got to see if you notice_  
_If they loyal or if they all got an ulterior motive_  
_See some snake niggaz, me and them don't deal anymore_  
_Ever since I got signed I don't know whats real anymore_  
_I'm paranoid so excuse me if I seem to be nervous_  
_But everybody from my past now they trying to resurface_  
_Trying to rekindle, They don't think I know they gone limo_  
_I got cousins I never knew they trying to pass me a demo_  
_Maybe I'm wrong, like I told you main I need your opinion_  
_Me and him never spoke before so I don't see whats so different_  
_Dudes I don't know they recognize me start extending they hand_  
_And I'm tripping ready for beef when he was only a fan (why?)_  
_Cause these niggaz in my hood say they don't like how I'm reppin'_  
_Let me know how strongly you feel, will I be needing my weapon_  
_As some sort of protection, should I carry a pen and pad_  
_And ask everybody in the fucking hood for they suggestion_  
_I'm letting the labels know that Jersey City is gifted (dog)_  
_When they didn't know that Jersey City existed, but it's cool dog_  
_Certain cats in Jersey City so hateful (Hateful)_  
_And certain cats in Jersey City ain't grateful (Ain't grateful)_  
_All they say is I don't chill anymore_  
_Ever since I got signed they don't think I'm real anymore_  
_I'm told I shouldn't be alone cause I'm a star in my hood_  
_Something might happen now, they know who you are in the hood, they do_  
_So I can't tell you how I feel anymore_  
_Ever since I got signed I can't tell what's real anymore, you feelin' me dog_

_[Chorus]_  
_Come and take a walk with me..._  
_I need all of y'all to come and take a walk with me..._  
_I need for all of y'all to feel what I'm going through_  
_And see what I see, if you got time to take a walk with me_  
_Wait a minute now..._  
_Shit ain't like I thought it would be_  
_Come to Jersey from New York with me_  
_I know you busy..._  
_But take the time out to walk with me_  
_Pay attention on this tour with me_  
_Maybe I'm seeing something wrong_  
_Come along and make sure with me_  
_Come and take a short walk with me_

_[Joe Budden - Verse 2]_  
_See to me it's heavy, but to you it may seem petty_  
_Let's continue walking, I know you ain't tired already_  
_I take you to meet my girl I got to see if you notice_  
_If she love me or if the bitch got an alterial motive_  
_Why am I hated cause I handle my business_  
_Ain't got to look for a girl nowadays cause almost all these niggaz is bitches_  
_See 'em often while we walking I'll show you the drug dealers_  
_and some dudes that hate me word on the streets is they real killers dog_  
_Where was the hate back when I wasn't on my feet_  
_An alcoholic, school dropout, just a bum on the street_  
_Where was the hate during my adolescence_  
_Back when that psychiatrist was trying hard to get me on immanic depression so man_  
_I don't recall none of this happenin' back then_  
_And I don't understand I was still rappin' back then_  
_So I got to ride with a gun_  
_From trying to get my mom and pop up out of the slums and provide for my son_  
_If you met my baby moms would you notice_  
_If she was ready for a child of if her ass had an alterial motive_  
_I don't know what she's teaching Trey but everyday he get older_  
_Angie's bitter and feel like now that I'm successful I owe her_  
_Cause she would hold me so tight when I was ready to relapse_  
_Tell me to relax, I ain't know no better straight out of rehab_  
_Bottom line I was lonesome_  
_But we was wrong for each other, Angie I grown some_  
_Got bigger issues, if you went to Def Jam would you notice_  
_If they was out for my best interest or do they just see a dollar in Joseph? (Ugh)_  
_Guess I ain't sure how I feel anymore_  
_Ever since I got signed I can't tell what's real anymore_  
_I mean them same record execs that wanted me in_  
_Don't care that I'm the next nigga, they just wanna see spins I swear_  
_Guess I ain't sure how I feel anymore_  
_Ever since I got signed I can't tell what's real anymore, you feelin' me dog_

_[Chorus]_

_Come and take a walk with me..._  
_I need all of y'all to come and take a walk with me..._  
_I need for all of y'all to feel what I'm going through_  
_And see what I see, if you got time to take a walk with me_  
_Wait a minute now..._  
_Shit ain't like I thought it would be_  
_Come to Jersey from New York with me_  
_I know you busy..._  
_But take the time out to walk with me_  
_Pay attention on this tour with me_  
_Maybe I'm seeing something wrong_  
_Come along and make sure with me_  
_Come and take a short walk with me_

**Walk With Me by Joe Budden**

**AN: Review of what you think about this chapter.**


	21. The Promise

Chapter 21

The Promise

_O, Death. O, Death._  
_Won't you spare me over 'til another year?_

_Well, what is this that I can't see_  
_With ice cold hands takin' hold of me._  
_Well I am death, none can excel_  
_I'll open the door to heaven or hell._  
_'O, death, someone would pray_  
_'Could you wait to call me another day?'_  
_The children prayed, the preacher preached_  
_Time and mercy is out of your reach._  
_I'll fix your feet 'til you can't walk._  
_I'll lock your jaw 'til you can't talk._  
_I'll close your eyes so you can't see_  
_This very hour come and go with me._  
_I'm death I come, to take the soul_  
_Leave the body and leave it cold._  
_To draw the flesh off of the frame,_  
_Dirt and worm both have a claim._

_O, Death. O, Death._  
_Won't you spare me over til another year?_

_My mother came to my bed_  
_Placed a cold towel upon my head._  
_My head is warm, my feet are cold_  
_Death is a-movin' upon my soul._  
_Oh death how you're treatin' me_  
_You've close my eyes so I can't see._  
_Well you're hurtin' my body_  
_You make me cold_  
_You run my life right outta my soul._  
_Oh death please consider my age,_  
_Please don't take me at this stage._  
_My wealth is all at your command_  
_If you will move your icy hand._  
_Oh the old, the young, the rich or poor_  
_All alike to me, you know._  
_No wealth, no land, no silver no gold_  
_Nothing satisfies me but your soul._

_O, Death. O, Death._  
_Won't you spare me over 'til another year?_

**Oh Death by Jen Titus**

* * *

Ellen, Jo and Jack were in living room watching TV at Bobby's when they Dean's voice raised an octane.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean asked a bit mad as Ellen, Jack and Jo went to see what's going on.

"Dean…"

"No, don't "Dean" me. I mean, you, you have had some stupid ideas in the past, But this…" Dean turned to Bobby. "D-did you know about this?"

"Know about what?" Jack asked confused

"About Sam's genius plan to cram the devil down his throat."

"What!" Jack shouted that caused everyone to jump "Oh you are so dead!" Jack was about to knock Sam's lights out when his girlfriend and her daughter stopped him from doing that by restraining him.

"I trusted you, Sam!" Jack was pissed and rightfully so. After some time, he calmed himself down.

"I agree. You can't do this." Dean stated,

"That's the consensus."

"All right. Awesome. Then, end of discussion." Just then Dean's phone ringed "this isn't over. Hello?"

"_Dean?" _That was Cas.

_"_Cas?"

"Is he okay?" Sam asked but Dean held up a finger saying quiet.

"We all thought you were Dead. Where the hell are you, man?"

"_A hospital."_

"Are you okay?"

_"No."_

"You want to elaborate?"

_"I just woke up here. The doctors were fairly surprised. They thought I was brain-dead."_

"S-so, a hospital?"

_"Apparently, after Van Nuys, I suddenly appeared, bloody and unconscious, on a shrimping boat off Delacroix. I'm told it upset the sailors."_

"Uh, well, I got to tell you, man - You're just in time. We figured out a way to pop Satan's box."

_"How?"_

"It's a long story, but, look -we're going after Pestilence now. So if you want to zap over here."

"_I can't "zap" anywhere."_

"What do you mean?"

_"You could say my batteries are - are drained."_

"What do you mean? You're out of angel mojo?"

"_I'm saying that I am thirsty and my head aches. I have a bug bite that itches no matter how much I scratch it, and I'm saying that I'm just incredibly..._

"Human. Wow. Sorry." Everyone was glancing at each other surprised.

"_Well, my point is - I can't go anywhere without money for...an airplane ride. And food. And more pain medication, ideally."_

"All right. Well, look, no worries. Uh, Bobby's here. He'll wire you the cash." Dean reassured

"_Dean, wait."_

_"_I will?"

_"You said "no" to Michael. I owe you an apology"_

"Cass...I-it's okay."

_"You are not the burnt and broken shell of a man that I believed you to be"_

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

_"You're welcome."_

* * *

Jack, Dean and Sam were heading to their respective cars outside of Bobby's, with some company.

"Be careful, honey." Ellen said

"I will be back, ok." Jack reassured, they kissed goodbye, then Jack got in to the Mustang and left Bobby's with Sam and Dean in the Impala.

"Don't worry, Mom. He'll be alright." Jo said

Ellen sighed "I know Jo."

* * *

They arrived at Serenity Valley Convalescent Home, parked their cars and entered the day care center and went to the reception where there they had to pass a security guard, so Dean had to improvise in his own special way

"Hey. Hi. Uh, I'm looking for my Nana. Uh, her name is Eunice Kennedy." Dean said as he opened the door to the security room.

"Go around front and see the nurse."

"You mind just helping me out, sir? Uh, she's about, uh, about that small and gray hair, wears diapers." Dean then procceded to knock him out, he banged on the door to say that the coast was clear. Jack and Sam entered the room and went to check out the security cameras. Dean almost went to sleep but Jack pushed him to make sure that he doesn't as hours passed by.

"So what are we looking for?" Jack yawned

"Well, he's Pestilence, so he probably looks sick." Dean replied

"Everybody looks sick, you genius." Jack said cynically

"Hey." Sam motioned them to see one of the cameras getting a bit distorted.

"Now we're talking." Dean said; they found the Horseman.

* * *

As they walked down the corridors looking for Pestilence, they saw two bodies, a doctor and nurse affected by the Horseman meaning they are close but as they got any closer, their visions started to be blurry and became a bit lightheaded. They also started to cough up. Jack was leaning against the wall blinking trying to regain vision; Pestilence affected his human part.

"Must be getting close." Sam commented, as he was getting worse.

"You think, Sammy? Man, this is worse than a thousand hiccups." Jack groaned as he and the Winchester had found the room that Pestilence was at. Sam dropped Dean on the floor. Dean couldn't hold on any longer, Sam and Jack wasn't looking good either as a Nurse opened the door.

"The Doctor will see you now." Jack and Sam held up their knifes, as the nurse stepped aside to reveal Pestilence who was sitting on the bed of a dead patient.

"Sam. Dean. Jack." Pestilence gestured them to come in as Jack and Sam tired to attack him but Sam fell to the floor, Jack stepped over Sam a bit resilient than the Winchesters but he also crumpled to the floor dropping his blade. "Come right in."

* * *

The Nurse went to drag Dean who was in comatose to the room with Sam and Jack coughing up a bit of blood.

"You boys don't look well. It might be the, uh, Scarlet fever. Or, uh, the meningitis. Oh! Or the syphilis." Pestilence stood from bed and walked over Jack who was coughing up pretty bad.

"That's no fun." Pestilence yanked Sam's hair

"However you feel right now? It's gonna get so very, very much worse. Questions?" He let go of Sam's hair rough. "Disease gets a bad rap, don't you think? For being filthy. Chaotic. Uh, but, really, t-that just describes people who get sick. Disease itself... Very...Pure...Single-minded. Bacteria have one purpose -divide and conquer." He noticed Dean who was reaching for Sam's demon killing knife, so he stepped on Dean's hand who cried in pain.

"That's why, in the end, it always wins." He kicked the knife away and he noticed Jack who was going for his blade and stomped his hand too.

"Son of bitch!" Jack whimpered in agony.

"Tsk, tsk. Look at that, a Hellbreaker and he has some human left in him, such a shame." Pestilence shook his head in disappointment.

"So you gotta wonder why God pours all his love into something so messy and weak! It's ridiculous. All I can do is show him he's wrong, one epidemic at a time. Now, on a scale of one to ten, how's your pain?" Just then the door burst opened to reveal Cas.

"Cas?" Dean asked weakly

"How'd you get here?" Pestilence asked a bit shocked

"I took a bus. Don't worry, I…" Cas trailed off as he fell the floor coughing up blood

"Well, look at that. An occupied vessel, but powerless. Oh, that's fascinating. There's not a speck of angel in you, is there?" Pestilence grinned, Cas grabbed Sam's knife and cut off the ring from the Horseman's hand's with every strength he could muster

"Maybe just a speck." Cas said, the nurse charged at him but Cas stabbed her in the chest killing her instantly while Jack got up and grabbed the bloodied finger with the ring.

"It doesn't' matter. It's too late." Pestilence said while cradling his bloody hand, then he disappeared leaving the hunters and an angel alone.

* * *

"Well, it's nice to actually score a home run for once, ain't it?" Bobby said as the group was back at Bobby's. Jack had his arms wrapped around Ellen's waist while Dean span the Horseman's ring on the table. A silence was filling the room.

"What?" Bobby asked

"The last thing Pestilence said before he left: "It's too late." Jack replied,

"Did he get specific?"

"Nope."

"We're just a little freaked out that he might have left a bomb somewhere." Dean explained, "So please tell us you have actual good news."

"Chicago's about to be wiped off the map. Storm of the millennium" Bobby said after a pause. "Sets off a daisy chain of natural disasters. Three million people are gonna die." Bobby stated, no it was not good news at all.

"I don't understand your definition of good news." Cas commented

"Me either." Jo agreed.

"Well Death, the horseman, he's gonna be there. And if we can stop him before he kick starts this storm, get his ring back"

"Yeah, you make it sound so easy." Dean interrupted

"Hell, I'm just trying to put a spin on it."

"How did you put this all together anyway Bobby?" Jack asked

"I had, you know help.." Bobby shrugged awkwardly

"What kind of help?" Ellen asked

"Don't be modest." They turned around to see Crowley pouring a glass of whiskey in the kitchen "I barley helped at all." Crowley went in to the den.

"Hello boys, ladies. Pleasure. et certera" Crowley sniffed the whiskey and put down the glass on the desk.

"Go ahead. Tell them. There's no shame in it." Crowley smirked as he leaned against the door.

"Bobby, what did you do?" Jack demanded not liking this as they turned back to Bobby. After a few minutes of a staredown. Bobby finally told them

"World's gonna end. Seems stupid to get all precious over one little...Soul."

"You sold your soul?" Dean asked, Jack sighed while he rubbed his forehead.

"More like pawned it," Crowley corrected. "I fully intend to give it back."

"Then give it back!" Dean glared at the King of Crossroads

"I will."

"Now!"

"Did you kiss him?" Jack asked

"Jack!"

"Oh come on, like you didn't think about it Dean." Jack retorted, "Did ya, Bobby?"

"No!" Bobby lied, Crowley cleared his throat to show a picture of him and Bobby sealing the deal with a kiss

"Why'd you take a picture?" Bobby asked

"Why'd you have to use tongue?" Crowley countered as he put his IPhone back to his pocket

Bobby got the third degree looks from everybody.

"All right. You know what? I'm sick of this. Give him his soul back now." Dean demanded as he got up from the chair.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"I won't, all right. It's insurance."

What are you talking about?" Dean frowned, this is not he wanted to hear.

"You kill demons. Gigantor over there has a temper issue about it. But you won't kill me... As long as I have that soul in the deposit box." Crowley said

"You son of a bitch." Bobby growled

"I'll return it. After all this is over and I can walk safely away. Do we all understand each other?!"

* * *

"You're ok?" Ellen asked as she and Jack put their bags in the trunk of the Mustang, Crowley told them what Pestilence meant, step one was for Pestilence to spread the swine flu, step two was the nationwide distribution of the vaccine from Brady that contained the Croatoan virus, it will be a massive outbreak within days. So Sam, Cas, Bobby who got the ablitiy to walk again thanks to Crowley and Jo was going with them to the Warehouse in Chicago.

"Want me to be honest?" She nodded "Not really. I'm scared, scared to death of it, but I have to believe that we can stop the devil." Jack explained,

"We all are, honey. Trust me, it'll be all over soon" Ellen reassured as she kissed his cheek.

"Well, I can see Romeo and Juliet are giving each other comfort. After all, it's such a tragic love story. A hunter who fell in love with the Hellbreaker? Brings tears to my eyes." Crowley said as he joined them while he wiped off a fake tears

"What do you want, Crowley?" Jack asked bitterly.

"How the hell do you know about us?" Ellen demanded a bit caught of

"I have my rescoures." Crowley shrugged "I just came here to tell you that the Hellbreaker should join Dean when they meet Death."

"Why?"

"Because apparently Death respected the Hellbreakers because of their taste of violence."

"No way, I am not going to do that." Jack shook his head, there's no way he's going to do it.

"Sorry, but you don't get to say on this." Jack groaned,

"I don't like this." Ellen stated

"Hey, if they retrieve the ring without any trouble, then you get your lover back, that is if they don't piss off Death"

Ellen scowled at that and went to punch Crowley but he teleported and stood behind her

"Oh, feisty. I can see why where Jo gets her temper. Well, see you soon." Crowley said as he left.

"I hate that son of a bitch." Ellen stated

"I know, sweetheart. I know." Jack agreed on that. "You and Jo can join Sam and Cas to stop the supply." Ellen nodded but her face expression was telling him something else.

"Hey, it's going to be ok." Jack put his hands on her cheek and kissed her forehead before they stepped in to the car and drove to Chicago.

* * *

After Jack dropped Ellen at the warehouse where the vaccine was at, he joined Dean who was holding a scythe, it belonged to Death, a gift from Crowley.

"You ready for this?" Dean asked as they entered a pizzeria, Crowley gave them the location and left. Can't say they blamed him for it.

"Let me get you back on that later." Jack replied nervous as they came through the backdoor and went in, there they saw everyone dead expect for one man in suit who was sitting at a table eating, the scythe was getting hot as they walked towards the man, so hot that Dean had to drop it and magically it reappeared on the table. It was Death.

"Thanks for returning that. Join me, Dean. The pizza's delicious. You too, Jack." Jack and Dean carefully walked to the table "Sit down." Jack and Dean sat down on their respective chair across Death "Took you long enough to find me. I've been wanting to talk to you, the Hunter and The Hellbreaker. Rather an odd duo if you ask me."

"Got to tell you,we have bit of mixed feelings about this." Jack gulped

"So is this the part where you kill us?" Dean asked

"You two have an inflated sense of your importance. To a thing like me, a thing like you, well.." He drank from his cola before continuing "Think how you'd feel if a bacterium sat at your table and started to get snarky. This is one little planet in one tiny solar system in a galaxy that's barely out of its diapers. I'm old. Very old. So I invite you to contemplate how insignificant I find you." Death gestured them to take a bite from the pizza. "Eat."  
Dean and Jack glanced at each other before they took their each bite hesitantly from the pizza and swallowed it.

"Good, isn't it?" Jack nodded nervously, it's not everyday you meet Death, that's for sure.

"Well, I got to ask. How old are you?" Dean asked

"As old as God. Maybe older. Neither of us can remember anymore. Life, death, chicken, egg. Regardless - at the end, I'll reap him, too." Death replied

"God? You'll reap God?"

"Oh, yes. God will die, too, Dean."

"Well, this is way above my pay grade."

Just a bit."

"Huh, well, I have to say you do look kinda good for a man in your age. With all due respect of course." Jack stated, hoping that's good enough to be on his good side

"I do don't I?" Death agreed

"So, then why are we still breathing, sitting here with you? Uh...w-what do you want?" Dean asked

"The leash around my neck -off. Lucifer has me bound to him. Some unseemly little spell. He has me where he wants, when he wants. That's why I couldn't go to you. I had to wait for you to catch up. He made me his weapon. Hurricanes, floods, raising the dead. I'm more powerful than you can process, and I'm enslaved to a bratty child with a temper tantrum."

"So you want us to remove the bullets of the devil's gun?" Jack asked

"This is why I respect the Hellbreakers, always thinks a head of everyone. I also understand that you want this." Death held up his ring to them.

"Huh." Jack said.

"I'm inclined to give it to you."

"Give it to us?" Dean repeated

"That's what I said."

"But what about..."

"Chicago?" Jack and Dean nodded "I suppose it can stay. I like the pizza. There are conditions."

"Okay. Like?"

"You have to do whatever it takes to put Lucifer in his cell."

"Of course."

"Whatever it takes."

"That's the plan."

"No. No plan. Not yet. Your brother. He's the one that can stop Lucifer. The only one."

"What, you think…"

"I know. So, I need a promise. You're going to let your brother jump right into that fiery pit. And Jack, make sure that Sam does jump to pit." Jack's eyes widened of what he just heard; he may follow Sam to the Devil's Cage? This is so way above their pay grades.

"Well, do I have your word?

"Okay, yeah. Yes." Dean agreed

"Jack?"

"Yes." Jack sighed

"That had better be "yes," boys. You know you can't cheat death. " He dropped the ring to Dean's hand.

"Now, would you like the instruction manual?

* * *

Jack was in his bedroom thinking about Chicago and the promise he made to Death, how's he gonna tell Ellen about this? He thought back to the conversation he had with Bobby about it.

Flashback:  
_"You gotta tell her, Jack." Bobby said back at the Salvage Yard. _

_"I know, Bobby. She will be pissed, upset, angry et cetera."_

_"Well, either that or she'll find out the last second and she'll hate you for not telling. You made a promise to Death and you better live up to it."_

_"I hate this, Bobby. For the first time in my life, I'm about this close of losing it all. Ellen, my friends, my family, everyone. I just wish to go back to the days when your worst enemy is Demons and Wendigos "_

_"Me too. But you don't hear me complaining about it" Bobby sighed_

_"Jack, nobody said life was easy. Not even Death himself, we'll all die eventually. But when it comes to the point that you have to make a life changing decision, what will you decide?" _

_Jack thought about it "I don't know how to decide anymore."_

_"Well, I'm gonna ask you like i asked Dean:What are you exactly afraid of losing? Losing to Lucifer or losing the woman you love the most?"  
After some thinking Jack admitted his answer "Both."_

* * *

"You're all right?" Ellen asked as she walked in to the bedroom.

Jack sighed "No. I'm not. Not really."

"Something on your mind ?"

"Yeah. There's something that I need to tell you. " this is going to be hard for him "When Dean and I took the ring from Death, he made us swore a promise."

"What promise?"

"In order to stop the Devil, Sam will have to… jump to the cage and it might come to t-the point that I-I might follow him there."

"You're joking, right?" But the look on Jack's face told her that he was not joking as he looked away to avoid her face of shock and despair.

"No. No. no, no. You can't… You can't do this." Ellen shook her head, he can't do that, can he?

"I'm sorry, but it's too late."

"There's …gotta be another way." Ellen refused to believe that was it

"There's no another way". Ellen went from upset to angry in matter of seconds

"I hate you! Why do you have to do this, are you some sort of a goddamn Martyr!" Ellen pounded his chest in rage; Jack let her because he deserved it until she was tired of doing that so as she cried in his chest, Jack embraced her. She has never cried that much since Bill died and that's saying something.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Jack let a few tears of his own escape, were the fates that cruel? What has he done to deserve a life like this?

"Look I know that you don't want hear anything from me right now, there's something that I need to tell you now." Jack sighed when he made Ellen look up on him with her eyes still watered

"I fell in love with you from the moment that I saw you. When we met, you gave something that I had never felt something before: Love, affection, warmth and comfort. I had nothing to live for then; the only thing that mattered was to save people, until I met you. I love you, Ellen." Jack said and then he scooted knowing that no what matter how many people he saved, he'll always be a monster to them.

"I love you." Jack looked at her not sure if he heard it right. Did she just say the ILY?  
Jack out of instinct kissed her passionate and she accepted it of course as they started to take off their clothes immediately, knowing that this migh bet their last night together. Jack then moved away having his eyes glowing amber black, shirtless. Ellen moved towards him and put her hands on his cheeks to see his amber black eyes. Normally they were blue eyes but when the Hellbreaker persona was bit provoked, they glowed amber black. But in some weird way for Ellen, it was not intimating to see his true nature. It was comforting somehow. Ellen kissed him again as they crashed each other into bed, enjoying the night as much as they possibly can.

* * *

The next morning, Jack opened his eyes with Ellen resting on his chest, naked. But they were covered in bed sheets of course. Jack smiled a little when he saw how peacefully Ellen slept, so he quietly got up from bed and went to see the sunrise that he may be his last sunrise he'll ever see. He was going to do something he hasn't done in a long time.

"He who dwells in the shelter of the Most High Will abide in the shadow of the Almighty. I will say to the Lord, My refuge and my fortress, My God, in whom I trust. For it is He who delivers you from the snare of the trapper, And from the deadly pestilence. He will cover you with His pinions, and under His wings you may seek refuge; His faithfulness is a shield and bulwark." He started to quote p

"You will not be afraid of the terror by night, Or of the arrow that flies by day; Of the pestilence that stalks in darkness, Or of the destruction that lays waste at noon. A thousand may fall at your side, and ten thousand at your right hand; but it shall not approach you. You will only look on with your eyes, and see the recompense of the wicked. For you have made the Lord, my refuge, {Even} the Most High, your dwelling place. No evil will befall you, Nor will any plague come near your tent. For He will give His angels charge concerning you, to guard you in all your ways." Ellen continued as she got up and went to face him.

"They will bear you up in their hands, Lest you strike your foot against a stone. You will tread upon the lion and cobra, the young lion and the serpent you will trample down. Because he has loved Me, therefore I will deliver him; I will set him securely on high, because he has known My name. He will call upon Me, and I will answer him; I will be with him in trouble; I will rescue him, and honor him. With a long life I will satisfy him, and let him behold My salvation" Jack and Ellen recited at the same time, and rested their foreheads on each other as they closed their eyes.

"I love you." Ellen whispered

"I love you." Jack repeated and kissed her forehead. When they put their clothes back on, they headed outside and enjoyed the morning.

"So this is it."

"I know, don't make this harder than it is." Jack replied sadly

"I know, let's just try to enjoy it." Ellen agreed as she kissed her boyfriend and wrapped her hand around his, Jo noticed that when she was in the kitchen. She better hoped that Jack gets to live through the apocalypse when this is all over.

* * *

_I feel alone in a world were nobody knows me_  
_Like a leper at the gates of the city you won't hold me_  
_Being my one and only not being the one who owns me_  
_Its funny how you show me no fear of being lonely_  
_But we'll see what happens when there's no submission_  
_When you're the captain of this ship_  
_And I just won't listen_  
_As if I just happened to get out of this stone prison_  
_Why you laughing at my feelings right now_  
_Like you won't miss them_  
_It's just another blow to the heart_  
_Like you know when to start hitting_  
_Cus my shoulders will drop_  
_Holding a rock frozen till you've open the spot_  
_Now you throwing the rock_  
_Hoping to have broken the lock_  
_Hold up stop while you take advantage of my defense_  
_You're damaging my reflex I can manage my secrets_  
_When I'm standing on regrets deeper then sea gets_  
_I'm weak from the sleepless nights speaking on respect_  
_Just seeing how we get when we let loose_  
_Got me feeling like we reject to see that truth_  
_It's the evidence the proof that were hesitant to use_  
_Instead of getting a win it'd be better to let us loose_  
_And weather your looking cool like who's to blame_  
_Or pressuring me to choose which rule s to change_  
_I'm forever your tool in this useless game_  
_Together baring the wound of a useless pain_  
_Goodbye_

_I wish I had the courage to say to you_  
_All the words in this song I play for you_  
_Goodbye_  
_I wish I had the courage to say to you_  
_All the words in this song I play for you_

_Alright forget it lets get deeper_  
_You ain't thinking forever so I ain't either_  
_But yo I'm scared to be alone so I just can't leave ya_  
_There I said it yeah its pathetic but I can't deceive ya_  
_And I don't believe ya being in the moment ain't right_  
_Yo a moments just a second when your hoping for life_  
_And I know you don't agree_  
_But when your older you might_  
_I don't mean to condescend you_  
_I'm just showing you light_  
_And this advice I should take with me_  
_After we break quickly_  
_Walk in the opposite way_  
_All for my sake simply_  
_So my escape will be easier to make_  
_In me I lack the strength to leave_  
_Even when you're aching me_  
_I know it's taken me a while to say this_  
_I'd smile and say yes and try to look painless_  
_Relying on my eyes more while using my brain less_  
_You thought I was your fan base cus beauty is famous_  
_So blame us exclusively abusively we grew to be_  
_The two who soon will be_  
_Singing tunes on how things use to be_  
_When I was choosing you_  
_But you weren't really choosing me_  
_Now I see we're through_  
_You don't love me your just use to me_  
_And our excuse will be how we remained strangers_  
_And the proof will be written in the same language_  
_The same you the same me the same us_  
_Now that we understand this truth lets let it change us_  
_Good bye_

_I wish I had the courage to say to you_  
_All the words in this song I play for you_  
_Goodbye_  
_I wish I had the courage to say to you_  
_All the words in this song I play for you_  
_Goodbye_

**Strangers by Mr J Medeiros**

**AN: How did I do? Let me know when you review this chapter**


	22. Still Alive

Chapter 22

Still Alive

_RZA_

_When you forge a weapon, you need three things  
The right metal, temperature's over 1400 degrees  
And someone who wants to kill  
Here in Jungle Village, we got all three_

_[Intro: Method Man]_  
_Yo, Street, check me out, nigga_

_[Method Man]_  
_Sorta like Malcolm at the Audubon, they coming for me_  
_My time is money, no automa', see bar for bar_  
_I keep it pushing, no R&R, no foreign broads_  
_And no promotion for foreign car, the game is ours_  
_Let's keep it funky, who said he washed?_  
_Like Staten Island, Italians bleed spaghetti sauce_  
_If ya'll shaking with Stallion, then ya'll already lost_  
_Already crossed, then like Christ, I'm ready for 'em_  
_Plus anybody that say he know 'em, I'm taking numbers_  
_I'm taking names, I'll take ya chain, to take his hunger_  
_Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain_  
_Can you feel the thunder and rain?_  
_I don't talk it like the rent, boy, I got it done in the game, ya'll_  
_Do me a favor, don't ever play with my ball_  
_Never been a playa hater, I just ain't playing with ya'll_  
_You watch your lane, but look I'm taking the charge_  
_Going hard'll get you two shots, now I'm facing the charge_

_[Chorus 2X: Freddie Gibbs]_  
_Uh, five to life, let's go take a ride_  
_They might catch you by surprise, if you let 'em slide_  
_But if you built for the shit, then you might survive_  
_Guess I'll see you, when you wake up on that other side_

_[Freddie Gibbs]_  
_Uh, sorta like Mike at the United Center_  
_Madison Square, Boston Garden, I straight ignite on niggas_  
_Little nigga, your raps ain't on fire, that shit'll collapse so don't try_  
_I scribble and scratch down in my pad, and no lie_  
_That no fake, that uncut, that straight drop, what the fuck_  
_I'm pulled over by the jakes and 28 up in my nuts_  
_For I'm took away and cuz I'd rather lay up in the duct'_  
_Feel like fuck a friend, a hundred million haters ain't enough_  
_Twist it up, life is a blunt and the world is my ash tray_  
_I got them quarters and them hash, just meet me like half way_  
_I need a hundred percent of my profit, ain't fucking with half pay_  
_Ain't taking no shorts or losses, bitch, we ain't funding no tag day, for sure_  
_As I can recollect, praying to God, this dope'll stretch_  
_Turn mobster corners, work these corners like behind it, yes_  
_Chilling and waiting patient, retaliation just ain't find me yet_  
_I'm taking in to heaven, you couldn't buy me that, remind me that_

_[Chorus 2X: Freddie Gibbs]  
Uh, five to life, let's go take a ride  
They might catch you by surprise, if you let 'em slide  
But if you built for the shit, then you might survive  
Guess I'll see you, when you wake up on that other side_

_[Streetlife]  
It's the world's worse, quick to snatch your man purse  
And leave your body head first in the stretch hearse  
Murder she wrote, I'm knock to spit a killer verse  
And leave a plate of blood spillin' on his dinner shirt  
You, can Google my name but you ain't gotta search  
I'm right here in the streets, I'm putting in work  
Go 'head, fuck around and get your feelings hurt  
Or, you can get carried out of your local church  
I'm from the old school, I do my own dirt  
Mama raised no fool, I did my home work  
Keep your wifey close, she's a little flirt  
I knew her since '03, I hit the pussy first  
I'm the reason why your baby mama water burst  
I been mobbing since birth, you can ask my Earth  
It's not a problem, to show you how the shotty work  
I put your body in the dirt, but what the dollars worth_

_[Chorus 2X: Freddie Gibbs]  
Uh, five to life, let's go take a ride  
They might catch you by surprise, if you let 'em slide  
But if you built for the shit, then you might survive  
Guess I'll see you, when you wake up on that other side_

_[Outro: Freddie Gibbs]_  
_I'm built for it, nigga_

**Bulit for This by Method Man (Streetlife & Freddie Gibbs)**

* * *

_"On April 21, 1967, the 100 millionth GM vehicle rolled off the line at the plant in Janesville –- a blue two-door Caprice. There was a big ceremony, speeches. The lieutenant governor even showed up. Three days later, another car rolled off that same line. No one gave two craps about her. But they should have, because this 1967 Chevrolet Impala would turn out to be the most important car - no, the most important object - in pretty much the whole universe. She was first owned by Sal Moriarty, an alcoholic with two ex-wives and three blocked arteries. On weekends, he'd drive around giving Bibles to the poor "gettin' folks right for Judgment Day." That's what he said. Sam and Dean don't know any of this, but if they did, I bet they'd smile. After Sal died, she ended up at Rainbow Motors, a used-car lot in Lawrence, where a young marine bought her on impulse. That is, after a little advice from a friend. I guess that's where this story begins And here where it ends." _

* * *

Sam was sitting on the hood of Impala drinking beer in the Salvage Yard when Dean and Jack joined him.

"Hey." Sam greeted as Dean picked up two beers from a cooler and tossed a beer to Jack who leaned against the Impala.

"How did it go with Ellen, Jack? You know, telling that you might follow me to the Cage with me as Lucifer?" Sam asked,

"What do you think? She was heartbroken, furious, angry and upset all in once when I told her, can't say I blame her."

Jack sighed as he took a sip from the beer. Dean patted him on his back when he saw a hickey on Jack's neck.

"Is that a hickey?" Dean asked

"Maybe." Jack smirked

"Wait, you and Ellen had?" Sam asked, did Jack and Ellen have sex?

"Sex?" Jack finished "Perhaps."

"What kind of sex did you have? Make up sex or angry sex?" Dean asked

"Both." Jack chuckled

"Nice." Dean grinned as he and Jack clinked their beers for a toast.

"Ok, can we move from the sex talk and go back to why you two showed up?"

"Should we tell him?" Dean nodded

"Tell me what?" Sam asked

"We're in. The whole "up with Satan" thing. We're on board." Dean replied

"You're gonna let me say yes?"

No. That's the thing. It's not on us to let you do anything. You're a grown - well, overgrown - man. If this is what you want, We'll back your play."

"That's the last thing I thought you'd ever say. "

"We're full of surprises." Jack shrugged

"But I'm not gonna lie to you, though. It goes against every fiber I got. I mean, truth is... You know, watching out for you... it's kinda been my job, you know? But more than that, it's... it's kinda who I am. You're not a kid anymore, Sam, and I can't keep treating you like one. Maybe I got to grow up a little, too. I don't know if we got a snowball's chance. But... But I do know that if anybody can do it... it's you." Dean explained

"Thank you." Sam said relieved

"If this is what you want... Is this really what you want?"

"I let him out. I got to put him back in." Sam stated, he started this and now he's gonna finish it.

"Okay. That's it, then. What about you, Jack?"

Jack chuckled "I'm in too, better make sure that Sam lives up to his word."

They looked up to the stars probably for a last time before the big showdown.

* * *

Jack, Dean, Sam and Cas walked out of a building with gallon jugs of Demon blood for Sam, a little insurance so he doesn't explode when Lucifer takes control of his body. Bobby, Ellen and Jo was standing in front of their cars as Jack put the jugs in the trunk of the Impala.

"I still can't get used to you at eye level." Dean said

"Me either, Bobby." Jack agreed, they still couldn't believe that Bobby can walk again.

"So, was I right?" Bobby asked

"As always, Yoda. Two stunt demons inside, just like you said."

"Did you get it? " Ellen asked

"Oh yeah, all the Demon Juice Sam can drink." Jack nodded

"You two okay?" Bobby asked

"No not really. What've you got?"

"Not much. These look like omens to you?" He handed them a newspaper.

"Cyclone in Florida, temperature drop in Detroit, wildfires in L.A."

"Wait a second, what did you say about Detroit?" Jack asked

"Temp's dropped about 20 degrees, but only in a five-block radius of downtown Motown."

"That's the one. Devil's in Detroit." Dean stated, they have found the devil

"Really? As far as foreboding goes, it's a little light in the loafers. You sure?"

"Yeah, that's him alright. Come on, let's hit the road." Jack said as they got in to their cars and drove to Chicago. When Jack, Ellen and Jo were on the road, he thought back to what he promised to Sam back at Bobby's.

* * *

Flashback:

_"Come on, Sam. Is this one of those last wishes because I really hate them."_ _Jack stated sadly_

_"It is." Sam sighed, "I want you to do something for me. If you somehow make it out here alive, live with Ellen. She's something that you could hold on to; you said that she loves you for who you are, right?" Jack nodded "Go for it and make sure that you'll spend every minute of your life with her. And don't try to get me out of the cage I told Dean not to come for me either."_

_"Sam, my tour in Hell will nothing compared to what you're about to go through in Lucifer's Cage. It will be ugly."_

_"I know but you better pray to God that you will survive because you're the first guy that Ellen has ever loved in a very long time and she will break apart if you die. Remember that."_

_"You can't do this."_

_"Sorry, but I have to.I started this whole damn thing and now it's time to finish it." Sam stated_

_"I know." Jack sighed._

_ Jack and Sam pulled together for a bro hug._

_"Take care, Jack." _

_"I know, Sam." Jack patted his back before they pulled away and went back to Bobby's._

* * *

When they got to Chicago, Bobby found Lucifer in a buliding outside of town at an alley.

"Demons. At least two dozen of them. You were right - something's up." Bobby said as he walked up to Dean, Jack, Sam and Cas. Ellen and Jo were in the Mustang.

"More than something. He's here. I know it." Dean said, he walked to the trunk of the impala to get the jug.

"I'll see ya around, kid."

"See ya around." Bobby and Sam hugged for a last time. After he said his goodbyes to Cas, he grabbed the jug and drank whole thing.

Jack went to see Ellen and Jo in the Mustang "I'll be back, alright." Jack kissed her for good luck charm.

"I know." Ellen said

He, Dean and Sam walked in to the buliding where they found the demons. They let them to drag the trio to the room where Lucifer was at.

"Hey, guys. So nice of you to drop in." Lucifer said, his face had red sores all over it, meaning that his vessel was tearing apart from the inside. Showtime.

* * *

"_The Impala, of course, has all the things other cars have... and a few things they don't. But none of that stuff's important. This is the stuff that's important. The army man that Sam crammed in the ashtray - it's still stuck there. The Legos that Dean shoved into the vents - to this day, heat comes on and they can hear 'em rattle. These are the things that make the car theirs - really theirs. Even when Dean rebuilt her from the ground up, he made sure all these little things stayed, 'cause it's the blemishes that make her beautiful. The Devil doesn't know or care what kind of car the boys drive."_

* * *

"Sorry if it's a bit chilly. Most people think I burn hot. It's actually quite the opposite" Lucifer said as he breathed on a window pane and made a pitchfork in the condensation.

"Hmm, remind me to alert the media about that." Jack remarked

"Help me understand something, guys. I mean, stomping through my front door is... a tad suicidal, don't you think?"

"We're not here to fight you." Sam stated

"No? Then why are you? " Lucifer asked confused

"I want to say "yes."

"Excuse me?" Did he hear it right? Sam said yes? Sam closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. Within seconds the two demons dropped dead to the floor.

"Chock-full of Ovaltine, are we? Lucifer asked a bit impressed

"You heard me. Yes."

"You're serious."

"Look, Judgment Day's a runaway train. We get it now. We just want off. "

"Meaning? " Lucifer asked for Sam to elaborate his answer.

"Deal of the century. I give you a free ride, but when it's all over, I live, he lives, you bring our parents back…"

"Okay, can we please drop the telenovela? I know you have the rings, Sam." Lucifer had a feeling that something was up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The Horsemen's rings? The magic keys to my Cage? Ring a bell? Come on, Sam. I've never lied to you. You could at least pay me the same respect. It's okay. I'm not mad. A wrestling match inside your noggin... I like the idea. Just you and me, one round, no tricks. You win, you jump in the hole. I win... Well, then I win. What do you say, Sam? A fiddle of gold against your soul says I'm better than you."

"So he knows. Doesn't change anything."

"Sam." Dean warned

"We don't have any other choice."

"Damnit, Sam." Jack hissed

"Yes." Sam accepted the deal, Lucifer closed his eyes and a bright light radiated from Lucifer's vessel Nick and filled the room. When the bright light faded, Sam was motionless and so was Nick. Dean took the Horseman rings from his pocket and threw them at the wall, chanting something . Jack checked up on Nick for a pulse, there were none. A hole appeared and started to suck air. Sam awakened and it looked like he was fighting with Devil inside of his head.

"Sam!" Jack shouted

"Sammy!" Dean said

"Dean, Jack!" Sam yelled, "I can feel him! Oh, God!" Sam groaned

"Come on, Sam! You got to go now!" Jack demanded knowing that he doesn't have much time.

"Go now, Sammy. Now!" Dean stated, Sam started to walk towards the hole but suddenly stopped as he took few deep breaths and turned to Dean and Jack with a wicked smile.

"I was just messing with you. Sammy's long gone." That was not Sam anymore; Lucifer has taken over his body. Lucifer started a chant that got the hole closed and removed the Horseman rings from the wall.

"I told you... this would always happen in Detroit." And with that Lucifer disappeared leaving Dean and Jack sorrowful.

* * *

_"Reports are flooding in - a 7.6 earthquake in Portland, 8.1 in Boston, more in Hong Kong, Berlin, and Tehran. The U.S.G.S. has no explanation but says to expect a six-figure death toll. " _The group was watching the news outside of a street as the End was taking place.

"It's starting." Cas stated

"Yeah, you think, genius? " Dean asked sarcastically

"You don't have to be mean." Cas frowned

"So what do we do now? " Jo asked

"I suggest we imbibe copious quantities of alcohol... Just wait for the inevitable blast wave."

"Yeah, swell. Thank you, Bukowski. What Jo really meant was:, how do we stop it? Dean asked

"We don't. Lucifer will meet Michael on the chosen field, and the battle of Armageddon begins." Cas replied

"Okay, well, where's this chosen field?" Dean asked

"I don't know." Cas replied

"Well, there's got to be something that we can do." Ellen stated not wanting to believe this is the end

"I'm sorry, Ellen. This is over." Cas said sadly

"You listen to me, you junkless sissy - we are not giving up! Bobby? Bobby?" Dean asked

"There was never much hope to begin with. I don't know what to do." Bobby replied sadly

"This is not over, not by a long shot." Jack went to see Ellen and kissed her for a last time.

"See you soon, sweetheart." Jack said and went to his Mustang.

"Where the hell are you going?" Bobby asked

"I'm gonna find them, are you coming, Dean?" Dean nodded

"I gotta make a call first." Jack drove off to find where this chosen field was at.

"Are you not going to follow him?" Bobby asked Ellen

"No, I think that he'll have to do this on his own." Ellen answered as she wiped off a tear.

* * *

"_But nobody expected him, Jack Cahill. 35-year-old hunter from Norfolk, Virginia to become a close friend to Sam and Dean in matter of months and have a big impact on their lives. His life was hollow because of his time in hell, his days of being Crowley's progeny, his affair with a vampire and the crossroads deal. But that all changed when he fell in love with Ellen Harvelle, a single mother who is also a hunter from Nebraska. For the first time in a very long time, he found something that he thought he lost: family and friends. And for that he had a reason to live for. He lost the life sprit when his mom died in the car crash and when his Dad killed himself. But he found that spark and now he doesn't want to leave anytime soon. But the question is what will he decide? His life with Ellen or Follow Sam to the Devil's cage?"_

* * *

While he was on the road, he got a text message from Dean. He found out where Michael and Lucifer was at, Stull Cemetery in Lawrence, Kansas. He turned his car around and headed to Lawrence.

But when he got there, boy it was a mess. Dean was beaten up, his face was swollen, Bobby was lying motionless with his neck snapped. Jack got out of his car and went to attack Lucifer but Lucifer saw it coming as he grabbed Jack's throat. Jack was struggling

He chuckled "You know, you really become a pain in the ass lately and since you don't want to stand by my side, I'm gonna beat you to death and then I'm going to that pretty girl over there." Lucifer nudged to Ellen who was bleeding badly leaning against the impala. '"So, any last words?"

"Go to hell." Jack growled

"Been there, done that." Lucifer threw punches left and right beaten Jack up to a bloody pulp, Jack tired to fight back with a few of his own punches but Lucifer was too strong for him, the last one send him to the Impala and he landed on the hood of the Impala. Jack tried to get up but Lucifer did a quite a number on him so he fell down as his pulse started to get weaker and weaker.

His eyes were closed as he succumbed to darkness.

* * *

"Jack, wake up." Jack staggered woke up and he found himself in a bar that looked like the Roadhouse back in Nebraska with a guy who drank beer. The guy got up from a table and walked towards Jack, extending his hand for a handshake

"Hi, Bill Harvelle." Bill greeted with a smile

"Bill?" Jack asked as he hesitantly accepted Bill's hand and shook it. Why would Ellen's dead husband talk to him, of all people?

"Yeah, that's me. So, you're the guy that Ellen had fallen in love with huh?"

"You could say that. Why, you're here to beat me up?" Jack asked with a suspicious look

He chuckled, "No, I'm here to tell you something. " Bill went serious now

"You know, when I died, Ellen made a promise to herself that Joanna will never follow my footsteps to become a hunter that is. But when it didn't work out so she didn't have no one to talk to, she was focused on hunting that she hadn't the time to meet someone else but that was the case until you showed up. You two share a bond together and only you can understand the pain because you went through the same thing when your dad died. Don't go with Sam to the Devil's cage because she has lost already enough in her life and I don't think that she'll recover if you die, it would break her heart. Tell her that I will always love her no matter what."

Jack sighed "I know, but what are you…"

"Saying? I'm saying that sometimes you gotta man up and say: to hell with destiny. Make your own destiny because who cares about that, sometimes you gotta take action."

"Thanks, Bill." Jack nodded

"You're welcome. You better go now, because I think it's time to send Satan to his cage. Tell Joanna that I am still her Steve McQueen." Bill winked and left.

* * *

Jack gasped as his eyes popped up glowing amber black and got off from the Impala back in the Cemetery with renewed strength where Michael who was possessing Adam and Sam who fought back the control of his body from Lucifer. Behind Sam there was a hole, a hole that was open to the Cage.

"Sam! It's not gonna end this way! Step back!" Michael said

"You're gonna have to make me!" Sam stated, he noticed Jack standing behind nodding.

"I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now! It's my destiny!", just then Jack tapped on Michael's shoulder, Michael turned around to see a fist coming to his face.

"Michael, screw destiny." Jack growled as he grabbed his shirt and picked him up, Sam closed his eyes, spread his arms and fell in to the hole on a free fall. Jack threw Michael down in to the hole not long after. The hole closed a few moments later in a blinding flash of light.

It was all over, the apocalypse was averted, Jack sighed in relief and went to check out on Ellen who was looking pale. Jack touched her forehead and within seconds she was healed. He then sat down, put his arm around her neck and rested his head against hers, enjoying the sweet moment.

* * *

_"Endings are hard._ _Any chapped-ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning, but endings are impossible. You try to tie up every loose end, but you never can. The fans are always gonna bitch. There's always gonna be holes. And since it's the ending, it's all supposed to add up to something. I'm telling you, they're a raging pain in the ass."_

* * *

Jack, Ellen and Jo was at Salvage yard saying their goodbyes to Bobby and Dean.

"Look after them, Jack. And make damn sure that you don't screw it up." Bobby demanded

"I know, Bobby. Take care, alright?" Jack shook hands with Bobby; they will see each other again just not yet.

"Say hi to Lisa from me, Dean." Ellen stated

"I will. Take care." Dean and Ellen hugged for a last time then he went to face Jo.

"See you soon, Jo."

"Make it later." Jo smiled a little.

"Come on." Jack and the Harvelles got in to the Mustang and drove back home.

_"This is the last time Dean and Bobby will see either Jack, Ellen and Jo for a while._

_This is also the last Dean and Bobby will see of each other for a very long time._

_And, for the record, at this point next week, Bobby will be hunting a rugaru outside of Dayton. But not Dean. Dean didn't want Cas to save him. Every part of him, every fiber he's got, wants to die, or find a way to bring Sam back. But he isn't gonna do either. Because he made a promise. And so did Jack. So, what's it all add up to? It's hard to say. But me, I'd say this was a test... for Sam and Dean._ A_nd I think they did all right. Up against good, evil, angels, devils, destiny, and God himself, they made their own choice. As for Jack, for the first time in his life, he had someone to go home to. They chose family. And, well... isn't that kinda the whole point?"_

* * *

Jack parked the car outside of his house and they went inside, once they did that, Jack said "Can I talk to Jo for a second?"

Ellen nodded and went to the living room for some privacy

"What is it?" Jo asked

Jack sighed "You wouldn't believe if I told you."

"I have heard weirder, try me."

Jack chuckled "Alright but don't say I didn't warn you. When I was passed out back in the cemetery, I dreamt that I was in the Roadhouse, I met your dad."

"Dad?" Jo asked stunned

"Yeah,he wanted me to tell you this:even if he's not with you anymore, He'll always be your Steve McQueen."

"That's him alright." Jo smiled at that fond memory, then she cried a little but that was out of happiness.

Jack embraced her for a hug and let her cry for a few moments.

"Ok, that's enough of the chick flick moment." Jack joked

Jo chuckled "I know."

Jo took few deep breaths to calm herself and headed to guest room.

Jack went to the living room and sat on couch with Ellen.  
"Did you really meet Bill?" Ellen asked

"Yeah, I did. He said that he was happy for you that you found someone else in your life and he wanted me to tell you that he will always love you."

Ellen was this close to cry again, but she fought the urge of it and kissed his cheek for the gesture.

"I love you." Ellen whispered

"I love you too." Jack repeated.

* * *

Later that night, while Ellen and Jo was sleeping, Jack went outside of the porch and looked up to stars.

"See you soon, Sam." Jack saluted for his fallen comrade and when he was about to head back inside, He saw a familiar figure standing outside of his house.

"You're not real, you're gone." Jack whispered while shaking his head thinking a mirror trick or something of Sam as he headed back inside and went back to bed resting for the night knowing that he'll live to fight another day.

_"No doubt - endings are hard. But then again... nothing ever really ends, does it?" _

* * *

_You have changed_  
_I have changed_  
_Just like you_  
_Just like you_

_For how long_  
_For how long_  
_Must I wait_  
_I know there's something wrong_

_Your concrete heart isn't beating_  
_And you tried to_  
_Make it come alive_

_No shadows_  
_Just red lights_  
_Now I'm here to rescue you_

_Oh I'm still alive_  
_I'm still alive_  
_I can't apologise no_

_Oh I'm still alive_  
_I'm still alive_  
_I can't apologise no_

_So silent_  
_No violence_  
_But inside my head_  
_So loud and clear_

_You're screaming_  
_You're screaming_  
_Cover up with a smile I've learned to fear_

_Just sunshine_  
_And blue sky_  
_That's just how it goes_  
_For living here_

_Come fire_  
_Come fire_  
_Let it burn and love come racing through_

_Oh I'm still alive_  
_I'm still alive_  
_I can't apologise no_

_Oh I'm still alive_  
_I'm still alive_  
_I can't apologise no_

_Learn to lose_  
_Learn to win_  
_Turn my face against the wind_

_I will move fast_  
_I will move slow_  
_Take me where I have to go_

_Oh I'm still alive_  
_I'm still alive_  
_I can't apologise no_

**Still Alive by Lisa Miskovsky**

**AN: That's the end of season 5 now we move to season 6. How did i do with this chapter? let me know when you review.**


	23. Reunited with a Baby Involved

Chapter 23

Reunited with a Baby Involved

_[Intro: RZA]_  
_Round up, round up, round up, round up_  
_Round up, round up, round up, round up..._

_[Chorus: The Whatnauts "Message from a Black Man" sample w/ ODB sample]_  
_No matter how hard you try, you can't stop me now_  
_No matter how hard you try, you can't stop me now_

_[RZA]_  
_The greatest B-Boy of all time, started from small crimes_  
_While others had big tops I was slingin' small dimes_  
_Tryin' to make the come up, the blow used to numb up_  
_A few G's a week, my clique used to sum up_  
_Till my brother got locked up, my girl got knocked up_  
_My closest homies each, got popped up and shot up_  
_And cops flood the block, no way to eat_  
_So I dropped a half a G on a rented SP_  
_1200 Sampler, and a Yamaha Four-Track_  
_The bass from the lab used to blow the fuckin' door back_  
_While Ghost was doin' stick-ups, tryin' to make a vic' up_  
_Waitin' outside for the Brinks truck to pick up_  
_Nothing would work, so we're back to choppin' nicks up_  
_Givin' grown ass women two vials for a dick suck_  
_When I was stressed I would head to the rest_  
_Then the pads on the SP-12 got pressed_  
_Makin' beats for the streets, so the family could eat_  
_In '93, Wu-Tang Clan dropped their first LP_  
_We went platinum, *whoo-peesh*, yeah we flatten 'em_  
_Pockets got fat and um, went and got Cap and 'em_  
_Staten's on the map and um, Brooklyn Zu is bombin' 'em_  
_All around the world, Killa Beez start swarmin' 'em_  
_You can't stop us, you can't block us_  
_Rock us or mock us, knock us or top us_  
_Better sit back and watch us..._

_(Chorus)  
No matter how hard you try, you can't stop me now  
No matter how hard you try, you can't stop me now_

_[Inspectah Deck]_  
_Can't stop me man..._  
_No matter how hard, you better go hard_  
_So hard, if you gonna try and stop me now_  
_I be ruckus to rhythm like the blocks be wild_  
_Bad enough I got the cops tryin' to lock me down_  
_Can't nobody break my stride or shake my pride_  
_Without a homicide, case and trial_  
_It's a long time comin', long nines bustin'_  
_Cradle to the grave I be on my grind hustlin'_  
_Sometimes when I think about it, have my mind buggin'_  
_The shit that I been through, things that I've seen_  
_The chicks that I ran through, places I've been_  
_I'm a victim of the very song I sing_  
_That's how it is in the heart of it, most want no part of it_  
_Some will soothe the pain through booze and narcotics_  
_I'mma hold my head, stay true to where my heart is_  
_Either you pay with your life, or you pay dues and homage_

_(Chorus)_

_No matter how hard you try, you can't stop me now  
No matter how hard you try, you can't stop me now_

**You Can't Stop Me Now By Rza Feat Inspectah Deck.**

* * *

It's been a whole year since Sam jumped to the Devil's cage in order to derail the apocalypse and the term the the quote "_The more they change, the more they stay the same"_

Dean was living an apple life with Lisa and her son Ben in Battle Creek, Michigan and Bobby was Bobby of course in Sioux Falls. Jack and Ellen are now living together in Norfolk, their relationship had become strong over the past year, and they usually worked together on hunts, sometimes with Rufus and Jo but most of the time they worked together. But what they don't know was that Sam returned the same day. No one knew, except for Bobby. But that was about to change when it all began with a murder of couple with baby who was kidnapped.

* * *

"Excuse me, Officer?" Jack asked the officer at the crime scene.

"Hi, I'm Agent Jackson and this is my partner Agent Jones. FBI. We're here to help your investigation about the murder, can you get the leading man to talk to us " Jack said as he and Ellen pulled out their fake FBI badges. He got a call from Rufus a few days ago about the case.

"Wait here in a minute." Officer stated as he left to get

"Well, that's a start." Ellen muttered as they put away their badges.

"Jack? Ellen?" They turned around and they froze at the spot when they saw the person. Sam Winchester, from Hell and back standing in front of them, alive and well.

Shaking out of their shock, their faces went to neutral expressions. The detective walked up on them

"Agent Plant, FBI." Sam pulled out his badge

"Three Agents?" he asked looking between them

"We're from the Norfolk office. Trust us, we didn't know that the DC office was going to work on this case." Ellen said.

"Moving back to the subject, what can you tell us about the crime scene, detective?" Jack asked

"Uh, kidnapped baby, murdered parents."

"Where'd you find them?" Sam asked

"We found the parents upstairs. Pretty brutal."

"Any sign of a break in?" Ellen asked

"No, alarm never went off."

"Any leads on the baby."

"None yet.." Detective shook his head no

"So what do you think? Think it's okay? Alive?"

"I did yesterday."

"OK, thank you, detective." Jack said as they walked towards the house and headed to the bedroom.

* * *

Once they got there and made sure that no cop was at sight, Jack and Ellen gave Sam pointed looks.

Sam sighed "Look, I know that you're pissed. But …"

"Pissed?" Jack snorted, "Pissed isn't the word to begin with."

"Does Dean know that you're here?" Ellen asked,

"Yeah, he does." Sam nodded

"How long have you been back?"

"A year."

"A year?! Oh you gotta be kidding me." Jack exclaimed, he took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Alright, we're going to check out the house and after, we're going to discuss this later."

"I know." Sam agreed. Ellen walked up on Sam and slapped him across the face, can't say they blame her for it.

"What did I tell you Winchester boys about picking up the phone and give me a peace of my mind? Are you really allergic or something?"

"Sorry, Ellen." Sam apologized while rubbing his cheek.

"Right, now that's settled for now. Can we check out the place?" Sam and Ellen nodded and pulled out their EMF's for any trace of Sulfur or Emf.

After a while, they found nothing, so they left the crime scene, Sam was talking to someone on the phone but it was not Dean or Bobby.

"That's the fifth kid that was kidnapped in the past few days. I'm starting to get the feeling that we're not dealing with anything that is our alley."

"Me too." Then a thought occurred to him

"Ellen, remember what detective said about the alarm never went off by the time off the murder?" Jack asked

"Yeah?" Ellen said

"See that sign over there?" Jack pointed to the sign on the front yard that read "Harper Caine Security."

"You think that they are involved somehow?"

"Call it a hunch, Babe. We should check it out."

"Ok, better tell Sam about it." Jack nodded as she went to talk to Sam about it.

* * *

They were sitting on bench in a park with Sam reading a file; Jack and Ellen were on the computer.

"Huh, I guess my hunch was right. All the families that were killed did have a Harper Caine Security system and according to the client records, there's another couple with a six-month-old baby. Here's their address." Jack showed Ellen and Sam the address.

"By the way who were you talking to, Sam? Because we're pretty sure that it wasn't either Dean or Bobby." Ellen said

"My grandfather Samuel."

"Samuel Campbell? The one who died in 1973?" Sam nodded

"Damn. So you're saying that you don't know whoever or whatever pulled you up, pulled him down?"

"That's what I'm saying."

"Alright."

* * *

Sam's Charger and the Mustang parked outside of the house, and they went to the trunk to get guns and flashlights. Once they did that, they went to the front and broke in.

they checked out the living room, they found the couple who were dead, looks like the killer had struck again. Sam noticed the bloody prints and they followed it which lead them further into the house. A man who wore a security tackled Sam to the ground; Jack pulled out a sliver knife and slashed his arm. He hissed and shoved Jack and Ellen away as he fled the scene. Jack helped Sam up and they continued to check out the house. Sam and Jack went to the laundry room when they heard a noise. They looked under the folding table and they were in for a big surprise.

Ellen was in the kitchen when Sam and Jack joined her with Jack carrying a baby, that's right. They found a baby.

"What?" Jack and Sam shrugged in unison at Ellen's surprised look on her face. Things had just gotten a bit interesting.

* * *

Sam went to call Dean for help, and a half hour later he arrived and parked his truck outside of the road.

"Hey, Guys."

"Hi." Jack greeted

"Where is it?"

"Strapped down in the back seat." Sam replied, Dean looked in the back of Sam's Charger and he was also surprised when he saw the baby.

"Welcome to the party, Guttenberg."

"Are you sure that's not your baby, guys?" Dean asked Jack and Ellen

"Positive." Jack and Ellen answered at the same time.

* * *

So the next day, Jack, Sam and Ellen drove to an abandoned power station where they waited for Dean to show up, he needed to get his stuff and to talk to Lisa.

"Alright, so what do we know about this thing?" Dean asked as he pulled out his duffel bag from his truck.

"Well, uh, it was fast and it freaked when Jack cut it with silver." Sam explained

"Alright, so that narrows it down to…"

"A ghoul, zombie, shifter, or about a dozen other things." Jack finished

"I don't recall seeing babynapping in the profiles." Ellen said  
"Yeah, exactly." Sam agreed

Jack tossed his car keys to Ellen who caught it. Jack told her that Sam and Dean might need an extra hand. Dean and Jack both climbed in to the front seat of the Charger.

"You take the back seat, pretty-boy. I'm five years older than you." Jack argued

"Wanna bet?" Dean held up a fist, it was time for a little Rock-Paper-scissors.  
After Jack beat Dean twice, he got in to front while Dean was in the back.

"Well feel free to speak up if you know anything." Dean told the baby.

"Seatbelt." Sam said as he started the car and made a noise.

"What am I, in third grade? A car should drive, not be a little bitch."

"Oh, don't be such a cry baby, Dean." Jack retorted, the baby made a noise as the trio looked at him.

Jack wrinkled his nose as the baby farted.

"Yeah, don't take it personal." Dean told the baby

"We need to get some supplies." Dean stated

"I've got an arsenal in the trunk." Sam said

"Baby supplies, Sammy." Jack corrected

* * *

"Ah, what have I gotten myself into?" Jack sighed as he and Ellen looked over the baby supply aisle, they took two boxes of diapers and dropped them in the cart.

"Alright, I'm pretty sure that there's some kind of paste or jelly you're supposed to put on their butt. " Dean said

"Like uh..." Sam grabbed a box off the shelf "like that?"

"Yeah, grab that." Dean grabbed another box of diapers

"So how do you know all this, Dean?" Ellen asked

"Lisa has a baby niece, so I've been on a few milk runs" Dean answered, Jack had a little light hearted laugh as he held up different types of baby formulas

"Huh." Sam commented

"Shut it." Dean ordered as he dropped a can in to the cart

"I just said "huh"." Sam chuckled

"I just said "shut it." Just then the baby started fussing.

"Alright, we gotta get moving. We've got the waterworks in like, T-minus ten."

Sam and Ellen made their way to the front of the store with the baby while Dean and Jack grabbed more stuff.

* * *

If there's one thing that Ellen will never understand is how the hell those three boys hunts supernatural for a living and yet they are clueless of how to handle six month old baby. "Men." She sighed while shaking her head.

Sam and Ellen was busy putting all the stuff on the counter while Jack and Dean was trying to calm the crying baby. "Come on. Hang in there, buddy. Hang in there, man."

"Guys, make it stop." Sam said as the customer gave the group disapproving looks

"How?" Dean asked

"Everyone's staring at us like we're child abusers. Feed it."

"We fed it." Dean stated

"Then what?"

"I don't know. Maybe he needs a diaper change, Sam. I don't speak baby language." Jack snapped

"Oh God, I hope not." Sam said looking a bit terrified

"Boys let help me you." Ellen said as she unbuckled and picked up the crying baby, thankfully she had lots of experience when Jo was a baby girl.

"Shh, it's ok, honey. You don't have to cry." Ellen said softly holding the baby close to her, the baby went quiet a few moments later and she smiled in triumph. "I'll never understand you three." The guys hanged their heads in shame.

"Aw." Jack, Ellen and Dean turned to see an old woman.

"What's the matter? What's his name?"

"Bobby." Jack said "John." Dean added

Ellen smiled at the old woman. "Bobby-John."

"Hi, Bobby John" the woman cooed. "Aren't you handsome? May, I?" Ellen tightened her grip on the baby.

"No thanks, ma'am. I just got Bobby-John settled down, I'm sure that all he needs is a diaper change which he will get once we're done here."

"No offense, you four look exhausted. I can change him. I don't mind. Lord knows I've changed a million diapers." Dean and Jack chuckled but then they saw the woman's eyes flare behind a security feed. She's a shapeshifter.

Jack grabbed Ellen's shirt and pulled her closer to him."We appreciate the offer but… I think we'll say no." Jack pointed Ellen to the security feed behind the woman, Ellen caught that eye flare on the feed.

"Oh, it's nothing, happy to help," she said as she moved closer to Ellen.

"Step back from the baby before I snap your neck." Dean warned

"Dean." Sam hissed, Dean motioned Sam to see the eye flare on the feed, Sam tensed at that As the woman got a bit too close, Jack punched her and got Ellen and Bobby-John out of doge with Sam. Dean chased the woman who was following them, grabbed her arm and sliced a piece of skin from it before she continued the chase. Ellen and Sam got out of the store and in to the Charger while Jack took the Mustang and they pulled up on the sideway waiting for Dean. Ellen was trying to buckle Bobby John as Dean got in and the group got the hell out of there.

* * *

"Okay, alright, you know what? I'll pay you money if you sit still." Dean said as the group was at a motel avoiding the police after what happened at the store. Jack, Ellen and Sam was sitting at the table going through their research. Sam chuckled "This is like defusing an IED with poop." Dean picked up the baby as it started to get worry.

"You are golden, Bobby John. Time to hit the hay." Dean started to hum Smoke on Water and to everyone surprise, it went quiet.

"Huh." Jack and Sam said in unison impressed

"What?" Dean asked

"We're just surprised of how good you handled the baby, Dean." Ellen replied

"I'm barely keeping that thing alive." Dean said

"No, no, no, seriously. You've got a whole Dr. Huxtable vibe coming off of you. You're like... father material." Sam asked

"Yeah, well I kind of had to be lately, you know. Sink or swim, right?"

"You mean Ben." Sam said

"Yeah, I mean Ben. I mean, I know he's not my kid, but I don't know, I'm starting to feel like yeah, he is. Then I think about the way we grew up, I don't know, I kind of feel like I have a chance to do something different with Ben, you know." It's true considering how Sam and Dean grew up.

"You sure about that?" Ellen asked

"What do you mean?" Dean asked

"It's pretty obvious to all of us that you care about Ben. Even though he's not biologically yours, you care a lot for him." Jack stated

"But?"

"But moving them around? Keeping them on lockdown? I mean, you do have them on lockdown, right? How is any of that different from how we were raised?" Sam added

"So you're saying... I'm not shoving anybody into this life, okay? This is temporary."

"Dad always said it was temporary, Dean. He said it for 22 years. Look, I get it. You want to watch out for them. That's great. I'm just asking, how do you do that and not turn into Dad?" Sam questioned, Dean didn't have an answer to that as a slience filled the room Ellen looked through and found a very valuable clue.

"Son of a bitch, I can't believe we missed this."

"What?"

"This house on Elm. The mother was killed, baby was grabbed but the father wasn't living in the house at the time so that means that he is still alive. We need to pay this guy a visit." Ellen explained

"I say let's." Dean sighed as he remembered sleepy Bobby-John.

"You should go, Dean. Ellen and I can stay here." Jack suggested

"You sure?"

"Unless either of you Winchesters got a fake badge for Bobby-John, I'll say yeah." Jack replied, Dean and Sam left the room, Bobby-John started to cry. Jack picked up Bobby-John.

"Hey buddy. Shh, it's ok. No need to cry, shh." Jack whispered softly and then went on to singing quietly Nothing Else Matters.

"So close no matter how far. Could be much more from the heart. Forever trusting who we are. And nothing else matters. I never opened myself this way. Life is ours, we live it our way. All these words I just don't say. And nothing else matters."

Ellen had a smile as she watched how Jack settled down Bobby-John with ease, it almost brought tears to her eyes. He put back Bobby-John in the crib and went to take a nap. Ellen joined him shortly after, she crawled to bed and lay her head on his chest.

* * *

They were joining the quiet moment when they heard an unnerving sound as Bobby-John started to cry loudly, they rose out of bed and they saw blood and skin that were on the wall. Jack and Ellen shared a look of concern as they got out of bed and went to the crib.

Jack's cellphone buzzed.

"Yeah?" Jack asked

_"We talked to the father. He checks out. But the baby..."_ Sam said

"Yeah," Jack had an idea of what Sam was about to say.

"_I think the shapeshifter is his dad." _Ellen picked Bobby-John up and held him up at arm's length. The color of his skin was now black and he looked very identical to the baby that was on a nearby diapers.

"You think?" Jack sighed as he glanced at Ellen who had a look of a concern mom.

* * *

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass." Ellen was trying to calm down Bobby-John who was crying loudly by singing Mockingbird. Jack had no idea what to do now when they heard a knock on door.

"Manager! Everything okay in there?" the Manager asked

"Yeah, we're fine. Thanks for asking." Jack replied,

"There's been complaints. Mind opening the door, sir?"

"Not really, it's not a good time. Just got out of shower." Jack replied. The doorknob rattled. Jack stood to the side of the door with his blade as Ellen picked up Bobby-John took a sliver knife and went to the bathroom hiding.

The door got unlocked and the shapeshifter now disguised as a police officer entered the room. Jack attacked the shapeshifter and they were having a battle of wits. He pushed Jack away from him.

"Get out of the way."

"Not in a million years, Jackass." Jack stood his ground

"That child should be with his father."

"To be fair, I don't see the family resemblance, dickhead."

Shapeshifter smirked "I'm not just talking about me. I'm talking about our father."

He went to attack Jack but Jack punched shapeshifter, slashed him across his face with his blade, and grabbed his arm as he plunged the blade straight into the heart killing him instantly.

"You guys ok?" Sam asked as they were at the door.

"Yeah, we're fine, Sam." Ellen nodded as she tried to calm Bobby John down while she came out of the bathroom.

"Well, I think we just lost our deposit." Jack sighed

* * *

"You know, it was kind of clever if you ask me. Shifter poses as a guard from the security company to come near the house, then it scopes out the family." Jack said as he and Ellen were on the road in the Mustang, Sam and Dean was in the Charger with Bobby John.

"And then the father leaves the house, the shifter takes his place, a few glasses of wine and then he have sex with the mother. Nine months later, he comes back to collect it's prize." Ellen finished.

"I'm surprised that they even can procreate. I thought that they were just… I don't know, monsters."

"Well, anything is possible." Ellen shrugged "So what now?"

"I don't know, but we can't take him to orphanage that's for sure. However…"

"What?"

"Sam thought that it would best that if we should go to Samuel."

"You can't be serious, you want to bring a child to a bunch of hunters? They will kill Bobby-John at sight." Ellen can't believe what she just heard.

"Hey I thought the same thing but it looks like that we don't have any options, do you have a better idea?"

Ellen sighed while shaking her head no. "That's what I thought. Samuel it is."

* * *

The Campbell Compound was an abandoned factory that had been converted. Jack didn't like the looks of the hunters as Sam gave a cliff notes version on who was who. He watched as a guy named Christian gave him and Ellen a distrustful look.

Gwen who was a few years' younger than Jack walked up to them, Ellen was carrying Bobby John.

"Well, aren't you just the best disguise a monster ever wore." She said, lightly stroking his head. Jack and Ellen tensed for that comment.

"I'm kidding, guys, relax."

Mark who was another distantly related cousin eyed the baby

"What, do you have something to say?" Jack asked, "No? Alright, well, you stand there and think at me."

"What's our next move?" Sam said as he entered the room with Samuel Campbell who was in his late fifties.

"I got a couple of ideas. Ellen, let me see the little guy."

"That's alright, I got him." her mother instincts were kicking in.

"Ellen." Jack said

"What do you think I'm going to do?"

"Do you really want me to answer the question?" Ellen said sternly

"Well I'm curious. Who exactly do you think we are, sweet cheeks?" Christian asked

"Hey, don't call her that." Jack warned him.

"Hunters." Ellen answered

"Funny, here I've been thinking we're family"

"Hey, let's not get worked up." Sam being the peacemaker.

"Yeah, yeah, let's not."

"I know that you are a concern mom ok, believe me. But let me take him. It's okay." Sam stepped forward; Ellen reluctantly handed over the baby to Sam who handed it to Samuel.

"Hey, there." Samuel said softly "You're a big fella, aren't ya? Yeah. I haven't held one of these in a long time. Your mom was the tiniest Dean. She was as bald as a cue ball."

"Alright, so what the hell are we going to do with him?" Dean asked

"Raise him."  
"Come again?" Jack asked not sure if he heard it right

"What, you've got another suggestion?"

"But…" Dean said

"It's dangerous out there for him, Dean."

"And what about in here? What are we gonna - study him? Poke at him?"

"Your mind goes straight to torture, Dean. Don't assume that for everyone." Christian replied

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Dean asked

"Sorry, I heard about what you majored in down in the Pit."

"What is your problem with Dean?"

"He has started to become a pain in my ass." Christian stood up and pointed to Dean

"Oh yeah, how about I give you a piece of mind when you called my girlfriend sweet cheeks?" Jack got to Christians face; Sam blocked them both to prevent a fight from taking place.

"Christian. Take it easy, man. He's my brother, Jack is my friend."

We all done bristling up here, or what? Nobody's doing anything to him, Dean. When he's old enough, we throw it to him. He wants to volunteer to help out, that's fine."

"Could be great." Mark commented

"How?" Dean asked

"Think of the kind of hunter he'll grow up to be."

"You all are joking, right? I mean, come on! You can't "Angelina Jolie" a shapeshifter. Give me the baby." Dean said

"Why can't you give me an inch of trust, Dean?" Samuel questioned

"Maybe because you two are suddenly back from the dead and only me, Ellen and Jack seems to be the only ones who wants to know how the hell that happened!"

"You're not the only one who wants to know." Sam countered

"There's just a little too much mystery with this family for me to get comfy." Dean said

"Then don't! But don't put it on us." Samuel replied All we're trying to do is invite you in. Christian?"

"Yeah?" Christian asked

"You and Arlene, still no luck on the baby front?"

"Not yeah, no."

"But you want one?"

Christian chuckled. "Yeah, we do."

"Wait, hold on," Dean said

"It's okay, Dean. It's all right," Samuel told him as het handed he baby to Christian.

"Congrats. It's a boy. Sometimes."

"The crap I do for this family," Christian said.

"You're kidding, right," Dean said

"Go to Hell, Dean."

"Well, you have no business raising anything."

"Why, Dean, because he's a hunter?" Sam asked

just then the dogs started barking, Samuel takes the baby "Check the back door." he ordered and handed the baby to Ellen.

"Downstairs. Panic room. He'll be safe there. Go. We got it. Go. Now"

Jack and Ellen ran downstairs with Sam and Dean to the panic room and it was a lot bigger than at Bobby's down at the basement.

"Shh, it's ok, Bobby John. It will be all right soon."  
Ellen reassured as they paced the room. They heard sounds of a fight coming from above.

"That can't be good." Jack commented

"Alright, I'm going to go up. Stay with the baby." Sam went to the door and saw shifter who is now disguised as Sam. Sam pulled out his knife as the shifter ripped out the iron door. it quickly overpowered Sam, Jack tried to attack him as well but he was also overpowered as he was tossed to the wall. Dean and Ellen stood their grounds as the shifter shifted into Dean without shredding it's skin.

"What the…" Dean asked

"Give me the baby."

"Not a chance in hell, you son of a bitch." Ellen hissed

Dean pulled out his gun and shot at him hitting him in the shoulder but it looked it didn't have any effect as the shapeshifter grabbed Dean's throat and threw him across the wall, Ellen took a few steps back but the shifter grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up before taking the baby away from her. Ellen falls to the ground as the shapeshifter calmly walked out of the room with baby. Jack slammed his fist as he got up and followed the king to the room above. He used his speed as he got in front of the shapeshifter blocking his path.

"Move." shapeshifter said  
"Never." Jack stood his ground

"Step aside or I will kill you."

Jack chuckled "Do you have any idea how many times I've heard that?"

"The hell is he doing?" Samuel asked as he, Gwen, Sam and Christian watched from a safe distance.

"Trust me, he'll save the baby." Sam assured him.

"Very well." shapeshifter put the baby down, he made a roar as he charged at Jack, Jack had a evil smirk as his eyes glowed amber black, he grabbed the shifter by the throat lifted him up. Sam took the liberty to get the baby and went back to the Campbells who were shocked by what Jack just did.

"Everyone, close your eyes." Sam got the hint of what Jack meant as they did so. A blast of white light emerged from Jack, filling the room for a couple of moments before it faded. there lied the shapeshifter down, his eyes wasn't burned out but he was down for the count. Jack took a deep breath controlling his heartbeat. He hasn't done that in a long time.

"Wow that felt good." Jack stated, before

"What the hell are you?" Gwen asked shocked, what is he?

"I'm the guy who saved your asses." Jack answered simply, "Sam. Get the baby back to the panic room."

* * *

Ellen and Dean walked back upstairs to the main room; it was a mess there. Gwen and Christian were cleaning up while Sam and Samuel were talking with Jack listening. "The baby is safe in the panic room." Ellen stated,

"I'm pretty sure it's not a myth now," Samuel said

"Yeah," Sam agreed

"What the hell was that thing?" Dean asked

"We think it may have been an alpha." Samuel answered

"You mean that this one was…" Ellen trailed off

"The king shapeshifter. First one who spawned all the others. There's tons of lore about it" Samuel

"The first one?" Dean asked

"That's why it was so strong, and why nothing we had stopped it. " Sam told them

"And he said that he could find the baby anywhere. That he could feel it, like there's a connection. That's in the lore, too." Samuel explained

"What the hell does it want with babies, anyway?"

"A softball team? I got no clue." Samuel shrugged

"You might be right." Jack stated, everyone turned to look at him "Think about it, humans have babies, to build a family, to carry on their names et cetera. So what if the king shapeshifter wants babies for the same damn reason? So they can't be extinct. Shapeshifters are not like vampires or werewolfs, they can't be turned by a single bite. How else are they going to survive if they can't procreate?"

"Great. Well, then, how do we kill it?"

"I don't know if we can." Samuel told them the truth.

* * *

"You know, it's funny." Dean said as he, Jack, Ellen and Sam walked out of the Campbell compound. "

"What's that?" Sam asked

"You know, just before you ganked that shifter in the motel, he mentioned a father, which makes sense now because he meant the Alpha."

"Huh. Yeah, I guess so."

"Did you hear him say that? "

"Uh, I don't know. Kind of a hot moment, you know? Why?"

"Well, because if you heard him, then you knew the Alpha was out there."

"And if you knew the Alpha was out there then you knew he might come after the baby. In which case you were using the baby as bait. So was that the plan? To use the baby as bait?"

"Of course not. Dean, I just thought that Samuel's was the safest place. That's all."

"Right, of course."

Jack and Ellen sighed as they went in to the Mustang and drove back home.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Ellen asked as they were back home in Norfolk. They were in the living room sitting on the couch watching TV

"Sure."

"Have you thought about having kids?"

"It has crossed my mind, yeah."

"Are you not concerned about it?"

"A little but I think that we are in the stage of our relationship that marriage or having children isn't a option."

"Are you sure? i'm just..."

"Hey, You're a great mom. You have a daughter that you should be proud of." Jack got out of the couch and kneeled in front of her holding her hands. "The reason why i love you is because of who you are, what you do and how you try to be there for a person. And you always will be there for someone who doesn't know what to do. we will think about having kids when we are up for it."

Ellen chuckled at that "I know. Thanks for the encouragement, honey."

"I'll try my best." Jack said as he got back to the couch and kissed her head. They may not be there yet, but they will soon.

"By the way, Sam told me about what happened with the shapeshifter. Not that i'm grateful but try to tell me the next time you do that thing."

"Yeah, you're right. I should've told you. i'll remember that the next. Besides, I've learned that from Anna when I was learning about my powers. trust me, i'll let you know before I do that again."  
Ellen nodded in agreement as they continued to watch TV.

* * *

_So close no matter how far _  
_Couldn't be much more from the heart _  
_Forever trust in who we are _  
_And nothing else matters _

_Never opened myself this way _  
_Life is ours, we live it our way _  
_All these words I don't just say _  
_And nothing else matters _

_Trust I seek and I find in you _  
_Every day for us something new _  
_Open mind for a different view _  
_And nothing else matters _

_Never cared for what they do _  
_Never cared for what they know _  
_But I know _

_So close no matter how far _  
_Couldn't be much more from the heart _  
_Forever trusting who we are _  
_And nothing else matters _

_Never cared for what they do _  
_Never cared for what they know _  
_But I know _

_I never opened myself this way _  
_Life is ours, we live it our way _  
_All these words I don't just say _  
_And nothing else matters _

_Trust I seek and I find in you _  
_Every day for us something new _  
_Open mind for a different view _  
_And nothing else matters _

_Never cared for what they say _  
_Never cared for games they play _  
_Never cared for what they do _  
_Never cared for what they know _  
_And I know (yeah!) _

_So close no matter how far _  
_Couldn't be much more from the heart _  
_Forever trust in who we are _  
_No nothing else matters _

**Nothing else matters by Metallica**

**AN:How did I do with this chapter?**


	24. Balthazar

Chapter 24

Balthazar

_Can you feel me ? I keep it real in these streets _  
_Until they kill me, 'cause you can go anyday. _  
_I don't know, life's cold, looking over my shoulder_  
_Everywhere I go, I'm God's soldier_  
_You gotta feel me ! I keep it real in these streets_  
_Until they kill me, 'cause you can go anyday_  
_I don't know, life's cold, looking over my shoulder _  
_Everywhere I go, I'm God's soldier_

_My life means too much, I just can't let it slip away _  
_I ain't ready to go, so look it's no time to play_  
_Don't nobody know when you leavin, it comes unexpected _  
_I wish somebody would tell me, when it's right next to me _  
_You know it's gonna happen dawg, you can't stop it _  
_God said it will, shit you can't knock it _  
_I wonder how it feels when you know you leavin here _  
_I ain't scared of shit, but death is my biggest fear _  
_Sometimes I question God, and ask him why I gotta go _  
_But if it's up to me dawg, I'd never go _  
_And to my folks gone, I meet you at the crossroads_  
_Until then I'm gettin paper till I'm grey and old _  
_Man you gotta understand that this shit is real _  
_You was put here to die, so how you really feel ? _  
_Heaven or hell, think about it where you goin _  
_Death is like winter time, man it's all goin_

_If I'd leave right now, how the hell would my momma feel_  
_Would she go in shock, die to? ,this shit is real_  
_I wonder how you feel when you know it's right by _  
_And if you do, does your soul go sky high ? _  
_Does your soul see your body layin on the ground _  
_And if it does, how would you feel if you're happy now?_  
_See in the split second dawg, you can fall out_  
_Heaven or hell was near, so nigga ball out_  
_Life is too short to be trippin over bullshit_  
_People tell you that, but y'all you gotta feel this _  
_Sit back and reminisce and think how your folks died _  
_This shit is a everyday thing, it happens worldwide_  
_If you was put here to die, what was you here for?_  
_And all I'm sayin is the discover what you here for_  
_And that's some real shit dawg, for me and you _  
_And I'm just speakin of some shit, that's really true._

_Picture life as a game of chess_  
_'cause every move is critical in this life of stress _  
_I came from a long road to a hard time _  
_My momma full of stress, I can see it in her eyes _  
_And even though my popps never ever did a thing_  
_I still kept my head up and my nuts let 'em hang, cause I'm a grown man _  
_I kept it real in the streets 24/7, 365 blood sweat and tears and still steppin _  
_A soldier deep in the gangs feelin this pain _  
_For many years stackin some change, hopin for fame_  
_Been plenty nights, askin God why my uncle Jack _  
_I know I can't, but if I could I'd bring you back _  
_My cousin killed hisself, God what you thinkin of ? _  
_Got two kids and a wife and just turned out the door _  
_I prayed to Christ every night asked him ease the pain _  
_And help me keep my head straight before I go insane_

**God's Soldier by Macao**

* * *

Sam, Jack was outside of the police station in Eastern, Pennsylvania waiting for Dean to show up. "So how are things with you and Ellen? I mean, it's been a year since…"

"Pretty good, actually. Ellen just moved in a couple months ago, so it's pretty good."

"That good huh?" Jack nodded

Just then Dean pulled up on the sideway and got out of the Impala in middle of a conversation with Ben on the phone

"Ben...I know you're lying. Because I lie professionally, that's how. Now tell your mom that you broke the damn thing and take it like a man. Okay? Ok- okay." Dean said and hung up the phone.

"Wow."

"What?"

"Dean Winchester, guiding the minds of tomorrow. You don't see that everyday" Jack said

"Yeah tell me about it." Dean agreed.

"How'd it go?" Sam asked

"With?"

"Lisa, how did she take it when you bailed?" Jack asked

"Shockingly cool, actually." Dean answered

"Better for everybody" Sam said

"Yeah, I suppose." Dean frowned when he saw Sam's Charger "Still driving the plastic piece of crap, huh?"

"Dean, what's your mileage again on the Impala?" Jack smirked

"Shut up." Dean snapped as they entered the police station.

* * *

"Officer Gerald Hatch, 17-year veteran, found dead in the ready room three days ago." Sam briefed Dean.

"Whoa. Somebody was over-hydrated." Dean stated as he read through the file that was given to him by Jack.

Sam chuckled "Basically, yeah. The guy just... liquefied. Most of the meat, bones, dense tissues, they just turned to blood." Sam explained as they walked in to the morgue

"Okay, I don't get it." Dean said

"_Nobody_ gets it." Sam added as they flashed their badges for the guard.

"No I mean...I get _that_. I'm saying, if the guy was a mop job, then what are we doing in the morgue? What's left of him to look at?"

"Oh we're not here to look at him, Dean. We're here for a different reason." Jack replied and then opened a drawer that revealed a body that was boiled to death. It was not a pretty sight.

"Ooh. Bad news." Dean looked a bit sickened by it.

"Officer Toby Gray, just brought in. Found dead in his patrol car, sitting at a speed trap on the outside of town." Jack explained

"Extreme allergic reaction." Dean read the cause of death on the file

"Yeah. Boils. Covered from head to toe." Sam added

"Yeah, on the inside, too. It says his airways are chock full of them. This startin' to look a little witchy to you?"

"That's what Sam thought, but he didn't find any signs of hexwork, witchcraft was not involved unfortunately." Jack answered

"There's got to be some sort of link between, uh, skid mark and bubble wrap here." Dean said

"No question." Sam agreed

"All right, well, can I get a witness?"

"Yep. Uh..." Sam read from his notebook. "Officer Ed Colfax. Saw Hatch go from a solid to a liquid."

"Another cop?" Dean asked

"Hatch's partner." Jack replied as he sends the body back to its drawer and closed it.

* * *

Jack and Sam were in their respective cars as they arrived at their destination, when Dean pulled in front of them and parked on the sideway.

Jack stepped out of his Mustang with a critical look on his face. "Did you and Sam just raced to get here first?"

"No."

Jack sighed, "You guys are really in mature. How old are you, 12?" They went to the front door, Sam knocked on.

"Officer Colfax?" Jack called

Officer Colfax opened the door in his dark blue uniform.

"Whoa. Lookin' sharp, Kojak." Dean greeted

"Who the hell are you?" Colfax asked

"We're the Fed, Ed. We're here to ask you a few follow-up questions about your partner's death." Sam stated

"Don't worry about it. It's nobody's business." Ed said

"Officer Colfax…"

"Don't worry about." Ed snapped and slammed the door in their face, Sam infuriated by it, kicked the door open.

"Dude!" Dean shouted. They walked through the hall and saw family photos with faces scratched out. They found Ed in his office; he was using a screwdriver to scratch out the face of his police portrait.

"Officer Colfax?" Sam asked

"Hey, man, you all right?" Dean asked noticing that Ed was sweating and looked pale.

"Don't worry about it."

Jack snorted not believing it "Yeah, right. Officer Colfax-Ed. We believe that your partner died of unnatural causes." Ed scratched his hat. "Did he have any enemies that you know of?"

"You might say that."

"Oh, yeah? Who's that?" Sam asked

"They both had it coming. Me too. I'll be the next to go, and then it'll be over. And God will be satisfied."

"Why does God want you all dead?" Dean asked confused

"'Cause of Christopher Birch." Ed answered, he knocked over a bottle of booze at his desk watching it spill for a few moments. "Oh, damn it."

"Who's Christopher Birch?" Sam asked

"He has no face."

"Ed?"

"You okay, officer?" Jack asked as he picked up the bottle, placed it upright again.

"Who is Christopher Birch, Ed?" Sam asked, Ed didn't answer the first time. "Ed!"

"Christopher Birch is a kid with no face...and a planted gun." Ed said

"Uh, you, uh - you got a little something…" Dean pointed to Ed's head, it was dribbling blood down under his hat. Ed put his finger to his head. "…yeah."

"Damn. My head's been itching like a dirty jock." Ed said, then he fell forward, face first in to the broken glass of the picture frame.

"Ed?" Jack asked as he walked behind the desk and checked Ed's neck for a pulse. He shook his head, meaning that Ed is dead. Then they heard a buzzing sound, Jack removed Ed's hat to see locusts coming out of a hole in Ed's head.

"Oh. That is just nasty." Jack said revolted, Dean and Sam didn't deny that; it was disgusting.

* * *

"Sweet. Blood, boils, locusts." Dean stated as they were at their motel room, Sam and Jack were working on their laptops while Dean was looking through the police reports

"The three of your popular Egyptian plague ." Sam said, Dean picked up a jar that contained locusts.

"Yeah, but these guys... ate their way out of a cop's melon. I don't quite remember that in the King James."

"Meanwhile: a kid named Christopher Birch _was_ shot in head. Hatch, Gray, and Colfax were the three officers involved, and they all filed the exact same police report." Jack explained

"Suspect exited vehicle brandishing a firearm. We were forced to fire."

"Just a kid with no face and a planted gun." Dean read from the police report.

"Bunch of dicks. So they pop the kid, plant the piece."

"Maybe Colfax is right. You know, maybe heaven has a hate-on for bad cops." Sam suggested

So we're listening to the guy with the bug in his custard? That's - that's the, uh, the theory you want to go with?" Dean asked as he got up and went to the kitchen

"Dean, angels got to have something to do, right, now that we're post-Apocalypse?"

Dean took a beer from the fridge, opened it and drank a little "We should call Cas."

"You're kidding, right?" Sam scoffed, "Dean, I tried. It was the first and second and third thing I did, soon as I got topside. Son of a bitch won't answer the phone."

"Come on Sam, it wouldn't hurt to try. Dean, hit the prayer to get Cas's feathery ass down here." Jack stated

"You two are idiots."

"Stay positive." Dean said

"Oh, I _am_ positive." Sam stated sarcastically.

"Come on, Cas! Don't be a dick. We got ourselves a... plague-like situation down here, and... do you...do you copy?"

"Like I said... " Sam cleared his throat "son of a bitch doesn't answer." Just then flutter of wings was heard as Cas appeared behind Sam "he's right behind me, isn't he? Jack nodded

"Hello." Cas greeted

"Hello?" Sam repeated

"Y-yes." Cas stuttered a bit

Sam mocking Cas by saying "Hello." In the angel's voice and then he went back to normal voice, "Hello"?"

"Uh, that is still the term?" Cas asked confused by Sam's reaction

"All that time trying to get through to you. Dean calls once, and now it's" Sam once again imitated Cas "Hello"?!" Sam was bit upset.

"Yes."

"So, what, you - you like him better or something?" Sam scoffed

"Dean and I do share a more profound bond." Cas turned to Dean "I wasn't gonna mention it."

"Cas, I think what he's trying to say is that... he went to Hell for us. I mean, he really took one for the team. You remember that? And then he comes back without a clue, and you can't take five friggin' minutes to give him some answers?" Dean asked

"If I had any answers, I might have responded. But I don't know, Sam. We have no idea who brought you back from the cage... or why."

"It wasn't God, is he still missing?" Jack asked

"No one's even seen God. The whole thing remains mysterious." Cas replied bitterly

"What the hell does that mean?" Sam asked

"What part of "I don't know" escapes your understanding?"

"Calm down, Cas, Look, the next time Sam calls your name, please answer it. So, can you help us with the research?" Jack asked

"Of course." Cas replied, he walked to the table where the research was spread out.

"Who was responsible for the killings? Was it angels?" Jack asked

"No." Cas answered

"Wait, so - so you and the Halo Patrol, you guys aren't the cause of these killings?" Sam wondered

"No. But they were committed with one of our weapons. There's only one thing that could have brought this into existence. You call it the Staff of Moses."Cas replied

"The Staff?" Sam repeated,

"It was used in a dominance display against the Egyptians, as I recall." Cas remembered as he picked up the jar of locusts

"Yeah. That one made the papers." Dean scoffed

"B-but I thought the Staff turned, like, a - a river into blood, not one dude." Sam said

"The weapon isn't being used at full capacity. I think we can rule Moses out as a suspect."

"Ok, but what's the Staff doing here anyway? I thought you guys put it somewhere safe? " Jack asked with arms crossed

"Before the apocalypse, Heaven may have been corrupt, but it was stable. The staff was safely contained." Cas sighed sadly before continuing, "It's been chaos up there since the war ended. In that confusion, a number of... powerful weapons were... stolen."

"Wait, you…you're saying your nukes are loose?

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. But you've stumbled onto one of them. We must find the weapon that did this." Cas indicated the jar of locusts. "I need your help."

Sam scoffed at that, "That's rich. Really."

Cas grunted as he tossed the jar to Sam "Sam, Dean, Jack my _people skills _are _rusty_. Pardon me, but I have spent the last _year_ as a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent. But believe me, you do not want that weapon down here. Help me find it. Or more people will die." Cas said while using air quotes.

"All right, all right. Well, if the angels didn't do it, that brings us back to the motive." Jack stated

"What?"

"Back to the case. Right now, we got three dead cops. Only thing linking them... is this." Dean handed Sam a newspaper clipping and Sam held it up to Cas. 'Father of slain suspect calls for investigation'"

* * *

"Oh, Cas, a little warning next time." Dean groaned as they appeared in a living room

"What the... how'd you get in here?!" older man asked shocked of how they showed up

"Mr. Birch, settle down." Sam, Jack and Dean showed FBI badges to Mr Birch "Federal agents."

"But you can't just walk in here!" Mr. Birch shouted,

"Quite a collection you've got there, huh?" Sam said,

"What are you trying to…"

"We know the truth okay?" Jack interrupted "Chris wasn't carrying a gun when those cops shot him. They planted the gun on him, so he could take the fall."

"Yeah. They're all getting theirs." Darryl said

"And who's giving it to them, Darryl?" Sam accused

"Darryl? Did you kill Toby Gray and the others?" Dean asked

_"Me?!_ I didn't kill anyone! Look at how they died!" Darryl snapped

"You smote them with the Staff of Moses!" Cas accused

"The hell kind of Feds are you?"

"We don't have time for this. Where is it?" Cas asked

"Leave my Dad alone!" T, they turned around to see his son Aaron holding a piece of the staff like a gun.

"Is that..." Dean asked

"Yes." Cas answered quickly

"Shouldn't it be bigger?" Sam asked,

Yes. It's - it's been sawed off." Cas replied

"Leave him alone! It wasn't him!" Aaron shouted

"Aaron, get out of here!" Darryl shouted, Cas pressed two fingers to his forehead, knocking unconscious. He fell to the sofa. "What did you do to him?" he demanded

"He's asleep for the moment. He's ok though." Aaron pointed the staff at Jack, Cas teleported behind Aaron and pulled the staff out of his hand

"Take it easy, Cas!" Dean warned, "Listen, we're not here to hurt you, okay? But we need to know... where did you get this thing?"

"Please don't kill my dad. It was me. I did it."

"Okay, nobody's killing anybody. What's your name?"

"Aaron Birch."

"Okay, Aaron Birch, where did you get this?"

"You won't believe me."

"Trust us,we will believe you. Who gave it to you?" Jack asked

"It was an angel." Aaron answered

"An angel?" Dean repeated,

"Those liars, they killed my brother, and nothing bad even happened to them. It's not fair. So I prayed to God every night he would punish them. God didn't answer. But _he _did.

"His name - did he give you a name?" Cas asked

"No. He just said I could have justice, but I was gonna have to take it myself. He... he gave me the stick."

"He just... gave it to you? Ah, come on. He didn't just give it to you, did he, Aaron?

"I bought it."

"You bought it? With what? What's your allowance?" Sam chuckled

"What did the angel want for it? What did you give him for it?" Dean asked

"My soul."

"You sold your soul to an angel?"

"Is that even possible, Cas?" Jack asked as he turned to him,

"It's never happened before. An angel's buying souls. That could explain why he cut the staff into pieces." Cas replied

"Why?" Sam asked,

"More pieces, more product." Cas answered

"More p_roduct_? Who is this guy?" Dean asked,

"We'll find him." Cas pressed his finger to Aaron's forehead, making him go unconscious.

"What did you do that for?"

"Portability."

* * *

The four men got back to Sam's hotel room,Cas was carrying Aaron over his shoulder and placed him on the bed.

"Cas, you realize you just kidnapped a kid?" Dean asked a bit worried

"If the angel we seek truly bought this boy's soul, when a claim is laid on a living soul, it leaves a mark, a brand." Cas replied

"What, like a - like a shirt tag at camp?" Sam asked

"I have no idea. But I can read the mark and find the name of the angel that bought the soul." Cas said

"How?"

"Well, painfully for him. The reading will be excruciating."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on." Dean declined, it would be a bad idea

"Dean."

"He's a kid, Cas. A ki- Sam?"

"Any permanent damage?" Sam asked Cas

"What?!" Jack and Dean asked in unison

"Physically, minimal." Cas answered

"Oh, well, yeah, then by all means, stick your arm right in there." Dean said sarcastically

"Dean! If I get the name, I can work a ritual to track the angel down."

And I'm all for that. But come on. There's got to be another way."

"There is no other way. "

"Cas, don't do this, he's just a kid, he was trying to get justice for his brother even though what he did was wrong." Jack said,

"I can't care about that, Jack! I don't have the luxury." Cas said, he then pressed his hand to Aaron's chest, he screamed as a light emerged inside of him, Dean tried to stop it but Sam held him off. Jack looked grimly at the pain. Cas pulled his hand away and the screaming stopped when Aaron fell unconscious

"He'll rest now."

"Did you get a name? What is it?" Sam asked

"I thought he died in the war."

"Friend of yours?" Jack asked

Cas sighed sadly "A good friend."

"Yeah, well, your frat buddy is now moonlighting as a crossroads demon." Dean stated

"Balthazar. I wonder…"

"So we can find him now, right?" Sam asked

"Balthazar. Thanks, Castiel. We'll make good use of the name." An angel appeared in the room and attacked Cas with an angel killing sword but CAs blocked the attack with his own as the trio stepped back.

"And by the way, Raphael says hello." They fought until they lost their swords, then they pushed each other through the window, falling several stores down landing on a car parked on a street. Sam, Jack and Dean looked out of the window and saw the carnage as the angelic henchmen disappeared and left Cas standing next to the destroyed car.

"My car." Sam said

"Okay. Silver lining." Dean stated, Jack rolled his eyes at that.

* * *

"He's gone." Cas said as he reappeared in the room.

"Alright Cas, who was that guy? Sam asked

"A soldier of Raphael. He must have followed me when I answered your call."

"Raphael? The archangel? I'm sorry, what's going on here? " Sam asked confused, Cas picked up a bowl from a cupboard.

"I can explain later. Right now we have to…"

"No, not later. Now. Stop, all right? Too many angels, Cas! I don't know who's on first, what's on second." Dean demanded

"What is _second?!_"

"Don't start that."

"It is simple: Raphael and his followers, they want him to rule Heaven. I - and many others - the last thing we want is to let him take over. It would be catastrophic." Cas explained

"You're talking about a civil war in Heaven." Jack stated,

"Technically, yes. Which is why we have to find Balthazar and his weapons before Raphael does. Whoever has the weapons wins the war." Cas said as he pulled Sam's weapon's bag from under his bed.

"Help yourself." Sam muttered

"Ok, so what happens _if _Raphael wins the civil war? What does he want?" Jack asked

"What he's always wanted - to end the story the way it was written." Cas replied as he got a flask of holy water from Sam's bag.

"You mean the Apocalypse, the one that we derailed? Dean asked

"Yes. That one. Raphael wants to put it back on the rails."

"Why?"

"I need myrrh."

"Myrrh?" Sam asked confused as Cas disappeared from the room.

"Freaking angels." Dean groaned, Cas reappeared once again, this time at the kitchen, drawing on the kitchen table with the chalk.

"Why does Raphael want to bring back all this crap?" Dean asked

"He's a traditionalist." Cas replied

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was ashamed. I expected more from my brothers. I'm sorry. Now I need your blood." Cas grabbed Dean's wrist and sliced his palm.

"Whoa, whoa! Hey! Ahh! Why don't you use your own?"

"It wouldn't work. I'm not human." Dean squeezed his hand as the blood dripped to the bowl. Cas added myrrh and holy water to it, he then chanted in Enochian.

Just then they heard sirens, cops were coming their way. Luckily, Cas just finished the ritual.

"Uh, Cas, how long does this spell take?" Sam asked worried

"Got him, let's go." Cas replied

"What about him?" Jack asked pointing to Aaron who was still out.

"Don't you think the police will take him home?"

* * *

"Huh. I was expecting more Dr. No, less Liberace." Dean stated as they looked around their new surroundings, they were outside of a mansion and it was big.

"Well, sometimes it's not what it seems to the human eye." Jack muttered.

The trio stood behind Cas just in case Raphael or some of his followers showed up.  
They heard thunders, indicating that they were here, Sam and Dean were handed each by Cas an angel killing sword, Jack had his own.

"Hey there." Sam greeted as they spotted an angel patrolling the hall. Sam pulled out his sword as the angel held up his. "Yeah. I got one of those too."

Another angel appeared behind Sam and had his sword held to Sam's throat. "You think you can knife-fight an angel?"

"But _I can,_ jerky." Jack commented, as he sneak behind the angel and stabbed him in the chest. A bright light came out of his chest as the grace came out and he fell down to the floor.

"Thanks." Sam nodded in thanks.

* * *

Once Raphael was taken care of Jack and Dean appeared behind an angel assuming that's Balthazar. Dean went for his lighter and flicked it. "No time like the present." He dropped it on the circle of holy oil; it made a circle of fire that surrounded Balthazar.

"Holy fire. You hairless ape! Release me!" He stated,

"Excuse me, Dean may be one of _hairless apes, _but me..." Jack's eyes went amber black, Balthazar eyes widened when he realized the eye color, it belonged to a Hellbreaker.

"Hellbreaker." Balthazar breathed, he met a few of them in Heaven and they were well feared among the garrison, luckily he was on their good side because he would never in a million years piss off a Hellbreaker.

"That's me." Jack smirked; he loved the element of surprise.

"First you're taking your marker off of Aaron Birch's soul!" Dean demanded

"Am I?!"

"Sam!"

Sam entered carrying a bottle of holy oil "Unless you like your wings extra crispy, I'd think about it.

"Castiel, I stood for you in Heaven. Are you gonna let…"

"I believe... the hairless ape has the floor."

He chuckled, "Very well." He took a deep breath, touched his clasped hands to his forehead before lowering hands unclutched.

"The boy's debt is cleared. His soul is his own."

"Why are you buying souls anyway?" Jack asked

"In this economy? It's probably the only thing worth buying. Do you have any idea what souls are worth? What power they hold? Now... release me."

"Let me think." Jack pretended to think "No! Besides, do you think after what you did…." when he was about to give Balthazar piece of his mind Cas lowered his hand, decreasing the fire.

"Cas, what the hell?"

"My debt to you is cleared." Cas said to Balthazar.

"Fair enough." Balthazar took off as flutter of wings were heard.

"Cas, are you out of your mind?!" Dean snapped, that was Cas's cue to disappear.

"Cas?! Oh, friggin' angels! Come on!" Dean shouted in frustration, he really hates angels.

They are a bunch of dicks according to him

* * *

Back at his house in Norfolk, Jack thought back of what Sam did back there and how he was… different. Like he held back Dean when Cas gave Aaron the _Holy Taser treatment _to get info as Dean told him, how he just kicked in the front without hesitation back at Officer Colfax's house. He acted like he didn't care like the only thing that was on his mind was to get the job done. Dean asked about that and Sam told them that he's been hunting nonstop since he came back, so he got a bit rough around the edges.

When Jack asked if Sam wanted to talk about hell, he refused, saying that he don't want to talk about it. Dean wondered if Sam was stronger than the two of them and he said, "We're just different."

Jack and Dean shared a look, knowing that something was off; that Sam wasn't Sam they know.

But his thoughts were pushed aside as he heard Ellen's car pulled up on the driveway.

He would find out eventually, one way or another.

**AN: Next up is a trip to Jack's old high school where he found a case and it will be a very interesting as old memories will resurface, the past meets the present et cetera. Let me know when you review. PS. I would be happy if my followers can help me with the next chapter.**


	25. Back to Class

Chapter 25

Back to Class.

_Won't you believe it? It's just my luck Won't you believe it? It's just my luck Won't you believe it? It's just my luck Won't you believe it? It's just my luck_  
_No recess No recess No recess_

_Won't you believe it? It's just my luck Won't you believe it? It's just my luck Won't you believe it? It's just my luck Won't you believe it? It's just my luck_

_No recess No recess No recess_

_You're in high school again You're in high school again You're in high school again You're in high school again_  
_You're in high school again You're in high school again You're in high school again You're in high school again_  
_No recess No recess No recess_

**School by Nirvana**

* * *

"So what's next on the supernatural front today?" Jo asked, they just got back from hunting a skinwalker in Minnesota. And it was tough and hard but they managed to take it down, although they might psychologically scared a teenager who would have many years of therapy to come.

"Well, let's see, we got four bodies that was found without their hearts in Milwaukee,

uh, cattle mutilations in Arizona and also 5 kids gone missing within the past 5 days. Ellen, what do you got?" Jack asked as he looked online on his laptop.

"Well, we have a potential case in Oklahoma, four men went missing in the woods for the past four weeks, also…"

"Whoa." Jack said as he spotted an article that was about his old high school.

"What?" Ellen asked

"I think I know where we're going next."

"Where?"

"Norfolk, Norview High. Look at this, Miranda Watson 18 years old, found dead in public school toilet.. According to a statement from her best friend Andrea Whitaker, she said that something was off about Miranda and when she went back to toilet to get her for class, she was found dead hanging from the ceiling with the words Hail Queen Bitch carved on her stomach. She's the police's top suspect at the moment because she was the last person Miranda talked to before she died that's third one this week, first murder was Wayne Simpson, sophomore, found in the janitors closet, hooked on the door, that's two over the past three days." Jack explained

"What's so special about it anyway?"

"It's my old high school." Jack said as he closed the laptop.

"Really?" Jo asked

"Yeah and I think it's time to head back to class." Jack said as he grabbed his jacket and headed to his car.

* * *

"Why I do have to ask the questions again? I already told the cops everything." Andrea said as Jack and Ellen were at her house imposing as FBI. The police had released her from custody. Miranda was a Queen B, popular, beautiful, well-liked but not by everyone.

"Andrea, we understand. But it would be helpful to us if you could tell what happened that day."

Andrea sighed, knowing that she had no choice, "it was after my biology class, Miranda and I had a talk about her ex-boyfriend who cheated on her with one of her friends. When I said to her it's time for history, she said wait by the door.

10 minutes later, I noticed that she hadn't come. We were late for history, so I went back to find her headless. And the words hail Queen bitch was carved on her stomach" Andrea was disturbed by the image of it. "What has she done to deserve this? I mean. Sure

Jack and Ellen looked sympathetic for a moment, no teenage girl should go through a trauma like this, especially her.

"Ok, can you tell us the name of her ex?" Ellen asked

"Michael Davis. "

"Anything else that you might add?"

Andrea nodded thoughtfully "Actually there is. When I found her I swore for a moment… there was a voice. It said uh…. I can't remember though."

"Take your time, sweetheart." Ellen said softly and patiently.

"Got it. The voice said: Run and catch, run and catch, the lamb is caught in the blackberry patch."

Jack and Ellen glanced at each other for a second before turning to Andrea.

"Thank you for your time." Ellen and Jack stood up and headed back to the Mustang.

"What do you think?" Ellen asked,

"I don't know, could be ghost possession or witch craft? I don't know, either way we gotta check it out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Why?" Jack asked as they got in to the car.

"I mean it is your old high school…."

"I know, I can handle it now. Besides I wanted to visit it. You know settle the score with the past."

"How was it anyway?"

Jack sighed "It wasn't exactly a walk in a park for me, considering that my dad was a marine and a hunter. You can kind of get paranoid of protecting your family. And for me, it was no exception."

* * *

Flashback September 1990

_"Remember, son. This is your first day here; so don't start any trouble, ok? You've been in enough trouble already at Junior High and you better starting improving your grades. Trust no one, it's for your own good. Do you have your sliver knife in your pocket?" Jack nodded "Good, now do I make myself clear about the conditions, young man?" Curt asked as he was in the family car while Jack was outside of the Norview High school. Jack was like any other teenager, young, wild, rebellious and had a loud mouth._

_"Yes sir." Jack answered half heartily_

_"Good, now have a good day. And remember what Sun Tzu once said: Keep your friends close…"_

_"Keep your enemies closer." Jack finished._

_"Alright, wanted you to know that." Curt said as he droved off school._

_Jack sighed as he went to Norview High for his first day not to happy about it._

* * *

"You weren't happy to go to school?" Ellen said as he finished the story while they were on the road.

"Nah, but dad wanted me to go there so I don't blame him one bit. It's just that…" Jack sighed, "It was a difficult time."

"How?"

"That's another story for another time." Jack said as he parked his car and got out of his car with Ellen and went to their motel room

* * *

The next day, Jo and Jack were in the halls of his old high school while Ellen talked to Michael Davis. So many memories for him here in Norview High.

"So what are we doing here?" Jo asked

"We're here to check out the crime scene. Do you have your EMF?" Jack asked

Jo nodded, they headed to the public bath where they pulled out their respective EMFs and it went sky high on their meters.

"Whoa." Jo said

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." Jack agreed,

"So we're dealing with a possible ghost."

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"Ok, now that we have that out of the way, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Jack answered as they put their EMF's away.

"What were you like back in high school?"

Jack chuckled "Do you really want to know that? This coming from a college dropout."

"I never really fit in to be honest. So can you tell me? Please?" Jo gave a puppy dog eye look to Jack, that look could give Sam's a run for its money.

Jack was really trying to resist but couldn't so he gave up "All right when I was a freshman…"

* * *

Flashback:

"_Class, say hi to our newest student Jack Cahill." Mrs. Newton, the history teacher said as Jack stood next to her _in the class.

_"Hi Jack." Class greeted, most of the girls were in awe of his good looks. _

_"Do you have anything to say here?"_

_"Not really, babe." Jack winked; Mrs. Newton narrowed his eyes at him for that_

_"Take a seat." _

_"Yes ma'am." Jack saluted in mockery and went to his seat. Jack sat next to a brunette who lowered her head not trying to show her blushing._

_"So today, we're going to talk about American History. I want all of you to get your notebooks and write down every important detail of what I'm about to say." Jack rolled his eyes while everyone groaned._

_God, what a waste of time. But he pulled out his notebook anyway. Mrs Newton noticed that and asked "Am I boring you, Mr. Cahill?"_

_"Not at all, Mrs. Newton. Continue."_

_"Anyway, today we're going to talk about the history of violence in America. So get your history books and turn to page 81." Everyone went to their books except for Jack._

_"Mr. Cahill. Don't have you your books?" asked _

_"Oh I'm sorry. I must forgot while you confiscated me earlier, you know up close and personal" The guys chuckled at joke,_

_Mrs. Newton glared at Jack thinking he is a troublemaker._

_One of the girls looked at him, He smirked at her. She blushed at that; this place might be not so be bad after all._

* * *

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" Jo said while shaking her head a bit as he finished.

"So I have been told. You know, the whole cool guy personality was just a façade, you know. It was my way of handling the issues. The pressure of not disappointing your parents and live up to their expectations."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. " Jo agreed on that remembering how Ellen was trying so hard not to let her daughter follow her Dad's footsteps. She was trying to protect Jo.

"Come on let's go back to the motel." Jack said as they left the bathroom and headed back to motel.

* * *

"I talked to the ex about where he was at the time of murder and he checks it out. He was at the principals when it happened, so he's out of the suspect list." Ellen explained as they sat down around

"Yeah, one down, many to go. By the way, did you find anything deaths at the high school?"

"Yeah, back in early October 1990, a kid was found dead in the school bathroom Uh," Ellen scrolled down to the page she was looking for. "Simon Robertson."

"Simon Robertson?" Jack repeated, he had known the person.

"Do you know him?" Ellen asked

"Yeah, he was a good guy. Had good grades but he got bullied nearly everyday."

"What was like for him there?" Ellen asked

Jack sighed, "Simon had a tough time."

* * *

Flashback:

_"What's the matter, Simon? You need to go to mommy?" one of the bullies Mark said in baby talk as he and his friends Shawn and Gerard bullied him outside of school. _

_"By the way, I've heard that your mom went to rehab again. Because she's a alcoholic." Shawn stated as he pushed Simon to Gerard _

_Jack shook his head as he had enough of this. He walked and shoved them away._

_"Back off." Jack stood in front of Simon_

_"Are you serious? Defending this freak?" Mark asked, he laughed with his friend_

_"Really,? This coming from the three J's: Junior, Jerky and Jackass." Jack pointed to the three  
Mark scowled at that._

"_And if you dare lay a finger on him, you are going to get bumps and a t-shirt that said: "I've went to Norview High and all I got was this lousy t-shirt and a Jack Cahill beating that I will never ever forget." Mark went to punch him but Jack blocked him and took him down. _

_The other two tired to attack Jack but he easily double punched them. He walked over to Simon who was singing a lullaby in order to calm him down_

_"Run and Catch, run and catch. The lamb is caught in the blackberry patch."_

_"You ok?" Jack helped him get up._

_"Yeah, thanks." Simon nodded gratefully for him as they picked up books from the ground_

_"No problem. I'm Jack."_

_"Simon."_

_"Pleasure to meet you. Now where is your class?" Jack asked_

_"Uh, Biology." Simon answered_

_"What do you know? I'm heading there as well." Jack smirked as he and Simon went to biology class building up a friendship that lasted until the day Simon killed himself._

* * *

"Bastards." Ellen stated looking sympathetic as Jack ended the story of poor boy, it's a damn shame for what happened to him back then because of those bullies.

"Yeah, he didn't live in a happy home, drunken mom, runaway dad at when he was a baby. She's been in and out of rehab since he was fourteen. Jack added as he shook his head. "When I found out he hanged himself, it broke my heart because all he really wanted to be a normal kid with friends. They kept bullying him until the point that he killed himself. it makes sense now, he used to sing the lullaby every time, his mom used to sing when he was a baby before she got in to drinking."

After a moment or two of slience; Jo spoke up.

"So, Salt and burn the remains?"

"Salt and burn." Jack sighed sadly before he stood up and went to his car with Ellen and Jo following them.

* * *

When they arrived at the cemetery and headed to the gravesite, they started to dig up the coffin.

They opened up the coffin and saw the remains. As they were about to burn them, Jack's lighter have out of his hand. They turned around to see Simon who looked pale but healthy.

"Hi Simon." Jack greeted as they tensed.

"Hi Jack, long time no see." Simon stated as he tossed the light away

"How's it been?"

"A lifetime."

"Why are you doing this?" Ellen asked, meantime Jo was trying to find that lighter

"Simple, remember Mark?"

"Yeah." Jack answered,

"That little girl I killed? That was his daughter. I've killed Shawn's son Wayne too. And now only one more to go. Gerard." Ellen shook her head sadly,

"That's what this is about? Payback, this is not who you are, I know you. I said to you once if you become like them, you're no better than you are. Please, let us put you to the rest." Jack pleaded

"Listen what he says, Simon. " Ellen said

"No. Not until they feel the pain I felt, everyday I was humiliated, embarrassed by those baboons. So what better way to get revenge than inflict pain into their loved ones?" Simon said looking mad at them. "Can you imagine what was like for me? To have every damn person in the world against you?"

"I do actually. You want to hate them all because it feels good right? But the truth is that you only get to destroy yourself of that hatred. Trust me, I know it personally. That hatred is only to do more harm than good. Let it go." Jo found the lighter and sneak past Simon who was busy talking to Jack.

Simon shook his head "I can't."

"Please, don't do this."

"No, I have to. I'm sorry."

"Me too, Jo?" Jack ordered, Jo flicked on the lighter. Simon realizing that, charged at her but Jack pulled out his salt gun and shot at him buying Jo enough time to drop it on the casket, burning the remains.

"No!" Simon shouted as he went up in flames and disappeared into thin air. Jack closed his eyes as a slient tear escaped for his high school friend.

* * *

The next day, Jack, Ellen and Jo went back to Norview High to pay a little visit to an old teacher, namely Mrs. Newton. The bell rang indicating that the class was dismissed.

Jack knocked on the door once her students left and Mrs. Newton went to open the door.

"May I help you?"

"Hi my name is Jack Cahill, I'm one of the your old students back in 1990." Jack said

"Jack? Oh my god, y-you… wow. You've changed."

"Yeah that's true." Jack agreed,

"Can we come in?" Mrs. Newton nodded and let Jack, Ellen and Jo come in to the classroom.

"And who are those beautiful women that you brought with you?"

"My girlfriend Ellen and her daughter Jo." Ellen and Jo shook hands with Newton.

"So what brings you here?"

"Thought that I might pay you visit, to see how are you doing."

"I'm doing fine thank you."

"And I wanted to say something to you personally."

"Which is?"

"I'm sorry for the way I acted to you on my first day here. And I might say something bad things to you, so I want to apologize, can you accept my apology?" Jack asked a bit sheepishly.

Mrs. Newton smiled accepting his apology. "Of course. Apology accepted."

Jack sighed a bit of relief "Thank you."

Ellen smirked, approvingly of what he just done.

"Well, if there's anything else that you might add?" Mrs. Newton asked

"No that's all, thank you for your time." Jack nodded as they headed for the door,

"By the way, Jack. Before you go, let me ask you a question. Are you happy with your life right now?"

Jack thought about it for a moment before answering "Yeah, I am." Jack smiled a little as he left the classroom with Ellen and Jo.

* * *

They got in to the car and Jack sighed.

"You all right, honey?" Ellen asked

"I don't know, coming back was a bit hard I guess."

"Don't beat yourself up. It was nothing you could've done to prevent this."

"I just wish that I could done something more."

"I know but you did your best, you were there for him in hard times, I think he'll happy for what you did." Ellen kissed his cheek as they drove back home, knowing that Simon is in a better place right now.

* * *

_Fortune, fame, mirror vain, gone insane but the memory remains _

_Heavy rings on fingers wave _  
_Another star denies the grave _  
_See the nowhere crowd cry the nowhere tears of honour _  
_Like twisted vines that grow _  
_Hide and swallow mansions whole _  
_And dim the light of an already faded Prima Donna _  
_Fortune, fame, mirror vain, gone insane _  
_Fortune, fame, mirror vain, gone insane but the memory remains _

_Heavy rings hold cigarettes _  
_Up to lips that time forgets _  
_While the Hollywood sun sets behind your back _  
_And can't the band play on _  
_Just listen, they play my song _  
_Ash to ash, dust to dust _  
_Fade to black _  
_Fortune, fame, mirror vain, gone insane (Sing it) _  
_Fortune, fame, mirror vain, gone insane _  
_Dance little tin goddess _

_Drift away, fade away _  
_Little tin goddess _  
_Ash to ash, dust to dust _  
_Fade to black _  
_Fortune, fame, mirror vain, gone insane (Sing it) _  
_Fortune, fame, mirror vain, gone insane but the memory remains _  
_Ash to ash (Ash to ash), dust to dust (Dust to dust) _  
_Fade to black (Fade to black), the memories remain, yeah _  
_To this faded Prima Donna _  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Dance little tin goddess dance _

_Say yes, at least say hello _  
_Say yes, at least say hello_

**The Memory Remains by Metallica**

**AN: Next up is Live free or Twihard and the plot will have some twists in it.**

**But i am not going to reveal it. You'll just have to wait and see.**

**So how did I do with this chapter? Let me know when you review.**


	26. Bloodlust

Chapter 26

Bloodlust

_Graveyard spawn, the night I choose_  
_The blood is the life, my humanity I lose_  
_From shadow to shadow, under cover of dark_  
_From graveyard to alley, for blood I embark_  
_White fangs a gleaming, my eyes light up too_  
_A lone woman I see, at the zenith of the moon_  
_Helpless and lonesome, a perfect delight_  
_For me and my bloodlust, because of my blight_

_We are the vampires we are undead_  
_We're coming for you our thirst must be fed_

_My teeth meet her white neck, her blood it comes forth_  
_My tongue runs along it, she's restrained by my force_  
_She lets out a sigh and then falls to the ground_  
_I retreat into darkness with no trace nor a sound_  
_Her body lies lifeless, found by her kin_  
_Put into a crypt and corroded by sin_  
_And so cometh from death, a new plague is here_  
_To feed upon the living, to breed upon fear_

_We are the vampires we are undead_  
_We're coming for you our thirst must be fed_  
_We are the vampires we are undead_  
_We're coming for you our thirst must be fed_

_They send out their parties under blackness of night_  
_To seek out my evil with their torches alight_  
_Strength in numbers or so they presume_  
_I attack with my minions their control I assume_  
_We are the vampires we are undead_

**Vampires by Deathmarch**

* * *

"How it's going there in Idaho?" Jack asked Ellen on the phone as he was with Sam and Dean in Limestone Illinois for a case.

_"Well it depends on how long it takes to hunt down that werewolf. It might take a day or two."_

"Yeah, listen. Something's off about Sam, lately he's been. A little…"

_"careless?"_

"Yeah."

_"I hate to say it but I have to agree with you. Remember Alpha shapeshifter?"_

"Yeah I remember. I better keep a close eye on him."

_"You do that, so anything else?"_

"Well, I was just thinking that after we get back home, what say that we can have a night out? You know, take a break from hunting?"

_"Sure, I may need it anyway, so pasta for dinner?"_

_"_No problem. Alright, I gotta go now, love you" He stated as he ended the call and went to see Sam and Dean.

"Ellen?" Sam asked

"Yeah, she wanted to know how was I doing. So, what do you got?"

"Six girls in seven days, which is more disappearances than this city has seen in over a year - all about the same age." Dean handed Jack a mission person file and Jack looked

"And kinda hot if you ask me." Jack paused once he said that, he sighed as he closed his eyes "Did I just say that out loud?"

"You did." Dean chuckled

"You two better not tell Ellen about this or I personally will kick your ass." Jack warned

"Sure." Sam and Dean agreed but the look on their face tells a different story. "Well, half a dozen girls, late teens, a shower away from greatness. Sounds like a profile. I mean, what else they got in common?"

"Well...six directions to go here. Pick a number."

"Seven. Another call just came in today." Sam said as they got in to their respective car and drove to see one of the missing girl's father.

* * *

"Kristin's a good kid. A little naive, sure... You try to be a good parent. Girls are hard." The father said as he was talking to Jack, Dean and Sam in his house.

"Right. Well, we'd just like to find your daughter." Sam stated and there was a pause for a minute before Kristin's father said "Last door on the left." Jack glanced upstairs "Thanks." they went to stairs heading towards Kirstin's room.

"Whaddya think he was talking about?" Dean asked quietly as Sam and Jack quickly glanced at the father.

"Drugs?" Sam suggested and Dean shrugged as they found the door to Kristin's room. When they entered, Dean turned on the light and let's just say that Kirstin is not on drugs, it's something else that got the guys attention.

"No it's much worse." Jack said while shaking his head "Vampires."

"Vampires?" Sam snorted as they glanced around the room. The room has vampire accessories including the gothic ones; there are vampire pillows on the bed, vampire poster on the walls that were painted in red. Talk about a vampire obsession gone overboard.

"Ah, these aren't vampires, man, these..." Sam shut the door to reveal a full sized poster of a teen heart-throb vampire. "These are douchbags." Dean stated

"Yeah." Sam agreed

"Uh-huh." Jack added as they glanced around the room.

Sam then went to check out the bed when he found red colored laptop under one of the pillows and went to her desk check it out. "Let's see what we can see. All right." Jack and Dean joined Sam as he turned on the laptop, it made a screaming sound that caused them to flinch as a picture of tense looking fake vampire popped up on screen

"Th-that's just...uncomfortable." Sam said

"What's _he _so bummed out about?" Dean asked

"Obviously, he's got anger management issues." Jack added, Dean looked down to see a cover of a book titled "My Summer Blood on the desk. The cover showed a pale skinned man who was pretty attractive, lurking in the shadows watching a teenage girl wearing a white nightgown sleeping on a bed.

"Look at this. He's _watching_ her sleep. How is that not rape-y?" Dean asked as he showed Sam the cover but he shrugged it off.

"I gotta concentrate here, Dean." Sam said as he tried to find the password but falied each and every time.

"He could hear the blood rushing inside her, almost taste it. He tried desperately to control himself..." Dean read a page from the book while Jack was sitting on the bed listening.

"Romero knew their love was impossible…"

Jack snorted "Romeo? Very original."

"Guys. Shut up." Sam said

"This is a national bestseller. How is that _possible_?" Sam was getting a bit impatient over the fact that he can't get in to Kirstin's laptop. "Hey, try, uh…Lautner." Dean suggested as he picked up a pillow.

"Wait - he's a werewolf. How do you even know who that is?" Sam asked a bit surprised

"Are you kidding me? That kid's everywhere. It's a freakin' nightmare."

"Yeah, tell me about it. He and that guy uh… what's his name, Dean?" Jack asked trying to remember the name.

"Pattinson."

"That's the one. Jeez, Pattinson really sucks at being a vampire. Tsk. He and Lautner are no talent jackasses." Jack shook his head. Sam showed a bit of frustration as he failed to try to find the right password again.

"Hey, how many T's are there in "Pattins…" Just then the laptop accepted the password he just typed in. "That's it. We're in! Ha!" Jack and Dean approached the desk to see what's on Kristin's laptop. "All right." It showed a page that looked bit like Facebook.

"Well?" Dean asked

"Well, her inbox is full, from some guy claiming to be a vampire."  
"Could it be a _real _vampire?" Jack asked

"Well, uh... "I can only meet you at night...I don't trust myself with you...the call of your blood is too strong..." Vampires fishing for victims?" Sam asked

"Probably just a human mouth-breather, right? Dean asked

"On the other hand, talk about easy prey." Sam said

"For actual vamps." Jack nodded in agreement. He knows vampires all too well.

"Yeah. I mean, these chicks are just throwing themselves at you. All you gotta do is...I dunno. Write bad poetry."

"Huh!"

"Wow. This guy wanted to meet her at a place called The Black Rose."

Jack rolled his eyes with Dean "Gimme me a break."

"Just reporting the news." Sam shrugged

"It's probably just your standard-issue perv, right?" Dean stated as Sam closed his laptop. Jack sighed, knowing that they're in for a long night.

* * *

"Well, you wanted Emo chicks, I think we hit Ground Zero." Dean stated as they sat down at a table in The Black Rose. A waitress who wore a rubber suit gave them their drinks and left after Dean said thanks.

"Wow, talk about a fetish for rubber, you think that's what's she wearing at the beach? It's freaky." Jack gave the waitress an odd look.

"it's pretty obvious don't you think? Besides when was the last time we had a beer together, anyway?"

"There." Sam nodded to a teenage boy wearing a black coat and a dog collar on his neck talking to a girl in his age. "Whaddya think? He's hittin' on her hard enough. Real?

"I don't know, kind of hard to determine." Jack looked around to see two guys talking to girls. "Hello, we've got another options." Sam and Dean followed his glance.

"Great. Three of them and three of us even plane field." Sam, but it was not true as they saw one of the guys kissing another guy.

"Well, you can count him out. Clearly a leftie." Jack shivered.

"One's on the move." Sam noticed the teenaged boy with the dog collar escorting his new friend outside. The other guy who was bit older left the room as well  
"You take Efron, Me and Jack got Bieber." Jack and Dean parted ways with Sam, they followed the teen and his friend to alley and got just in the nick of time when the teen boy was about to bite her. Jack grabbed him from behind and threw him back.

"Hey!"

"Go, get outta here!" Dean ordered, she wasted no time to get the hell out of there

"Wait, what…" Jack got a hold of him and dragged him to the other side of the alley pushing him to the dumpster.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Open your mouth!" Dean demanded, the boy revealed two fangs on the canine teeth.

Jack and Dean looked disgusted by it, the boy was a goddamn vamp wannabe.

"Take those out. Take 'em out!" Jack let go of the kid and the teen pulled out the fake fangs.

"I can't believe you man. Dressed as some sort of Pattinson lookalike. How old are you, 4? Jeez." Jack shook his head in disappointment.

"Are you wearing _glitter_?" Dean asked as he took a closer look

"I only do it to get laid, man!"

"Does it work?" Jack and Dean asked in unison with sudden interests. The teenaged boy shrugged nodding slightly. "I'll be damned. All right, mmmbop your way outta here. Go, go!" Dean ordered

"Don't forget to use condom next time, Junior!" Jack shouted as the teenaged boy took off, Jack sighed as he and Dean started walking when they heard a voice.

"You're pretty." They turned around see a man who was bit older than them

"Come again?" Jack asked confused, he looked familiar.

"I said...you're pretty." He repeated, Jack and Dean glanced at each other with wary looks.

"Yeah, sorry, pal. We don't play for your team." The guy grabbed both of them and launched them into the dumpster. They landed on the dumpster, rolled off into a plié of garbage bags. Jack recovered quickly but he was bit stir as he tried to attack the guy with the machete but he ducked it easily. He punched Jack in the face hard a coupled, taking him down for the count.

"Hello Jack, it's been awhile. Remember me? Because we sure as hell had fun together, we two back then. You know, from the time when I killed that whore Olivia in the pit room?" He said to Jack, Jack's face darkened when he remembered that voice

"Boris." Jack growled at the man who killed his vampire girlfriend years ago.

Boris chuckled, he bite his wrist and smeared some of his blood on Jack's mouth, he tired to spit out but unfortunately he swallowed it. Sam walked into that alley and was about to attack Boris when he suddenly stopped and watched, as it was compelling. Once Boris done that, he walked toward Dean who recovered a bit but was still bit fuzzy so Boris took the liberty to pin him against the dumpster and did the same thing with Dean. Dean made guttural noise as he tried not to swallow his blood but it was in vein, Sam's mouth twitched into a bit of smirk. When he made sure that Dean swallowed as he pulled out his machete from his coat.

"No!" Sam yelled as he acted his part. Boris let go of Dean who collapsed to the ground, Jack groggily got up but he fell down quickly. Sam swung the machete around wildly. Boris laughed as he evaded it easily and waved bye-bye before running away and climbing on the wall making his escape. Jack sat up and looked up at the sky with a pleading look on his face.

"God help me." This is not what he wanted. And either will Dean as they are turning into the undead.

* * *

"Ah my head. It's killing me with all that sound. What is that sound anyway" Jack groaned as they were back in the motel room, every noise Jack and Dean hears were now amplified as Sam closed the curtains. They heard cars horns sirens, you name it.

"What sound, Jack?" Sam asked, Dean pushed over a lamp and it crashed to the floor as he heard a siren honking from a passing by fire truck. Jack sat down on bed holding his head, apparently the Hellbreaker persona is trying to reject the vamp blood in his system but the vamp blood is putting up some resistance

"Hey, c'mon, keep it down, dammit!" Dean said as he heard muffled sounds of TV in the next room and walked to the wall and pounded it. He turned and winced at the lit bulb, it was bright.

"Please, please shut that off." Sam turned the light off. And now Jack and Dean can hear Sam heartbeat.

"Dean...you should sit down." Sam said

"You sit down." Dean snapped as he sat down on the edge of the other bed, Jack lied down on the first bed as he heard a passing freight train that was pounding in his ears.

"Man, of all the ways to die, we had to go out like this." Jack grumbled as he covered his face with his hands. His heart sank at the thought of Ellen seeing him like this she would reject him because of his vampire nature. He groaned as the Hellbreaker once again tried to fight off the vampire blood.

"Jack, nobody is _going out._" Sam stated

"It's just a figure of speech, Sammy boy." Jack snapped as he sat up in a hurry. Dean was getting a bit irritated by the clock that was on the nightstand, making that ticking sound. Jack was not fond of that either.

"It's that…"

"What?" Sam asked confused, Dean ripped out the clocks cord out which caused sparks to fly.

"Samuel is gonna kill us when he gets here." Dean said as he faced Sam. Jack nodded in agreement as he got up from bed and paced around the room freaked out.

"No, Dean, he's not!"

"Oh yes, he will because we're going ask him to do it. You won't do it." Jack stated as he calmed down a little.

"Okay, just hold on a second..."

"For what, huh? Look at us!

"We can figure this out

"How!" Dean asked, Sam didn't answer the question. Jack and Dean got suspicious when they picked up Sam's heartbeat, it was surprising steady.

"Sam why are you not freaked out?" Jack asked,

"Of course I am!" Sam exclaimed

"Really? Cuz we can hear your heartbeat, and it's pretty damned steady." Dean stated

"That's cuz I'm...I'm _trying_ to remain calm. Guys, look… Samuel will know what to do."

"C'mon, man, we're monsters, okay? This is _not_ a problem that you spit-ball. We gotta deal with this before Jack and I hurt somebody." Dean groaned as he held his head in pain.

Sam sighed after an uncomfortable pause. "How's it feel?"

"Really? Now you want to talk about feelings in times like this?" Jack asked not believing what he just heard.

"No, I mean… psychically."

"What do you think, genius? Not good!" Jack snapped, he headed to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"Why are you in bathroom, Jack?" Sam asked behind the door.

"Newflash, Junior! Vampires pee!" Jack answered as he looked at his reflection.

He lifted his upper lip with his finger to see that fangs already have grown. He hanged his head in misery for that, if he was going to come back as a vampire, he wanted to see Ellen for a last time at least before that. Jack turned on the water and splashed it on his face. How in the hell is he getting out of this? Jack left the bathroom, moments later. Dean entered bathroom after Jack left.

"I'm going out and before you start saying that's not a good idea, I'll be at the door. Nothing more." Jack stated as he exit the motel room, but dediced to get in to his Mustang and drove off to Idaho. Sam heard the motor roar and went outside to see Jack leaving the motel with a concerned look. Dean escaped not long after.

* * *

Jack was in the motel room watching Ellen sleep peacefully in the shadows. He got her scent and followed it to her motel room, pretty nifty.

Ellen felt his presence as she woke up and saw Jack. Jo was sleeping in the other bed so she had to be careful not to wake her up. "Jack."

"Hey." Jack waved

"What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you to come here this late." Ellen asked as she got up and went to face him. Jack can hear her heartbeat.

"I wanted to see you."

"Are you okay?"

He smiled sadly a bit "Define okay."

Ellen got a bit worried by the answer "What's wrong?

"I uh… just wanted to say…" Jack was having a hard time of saying the right words. Ellen moved a bit closer to him and just then he can smell her blood pumping through her veins. It is so seductive. Persuasive

"Jack is there something you're not telling me?" Ellen asked as he can hear her heartbeat quickening up a bit. He could feel his fangs are coming out of his gum, but he took a deep breath to control his blood lust pulling those back. "We uh, found out that vamps were in town and we found the vamp who was turning them but..." He sighed this was the hardest part for him to tell her.

"I'm gonna say a couple of things of what is happening to me right now: I can hear your heart beat, I can see in the dark, and I have this incredible thirst for…"

"Blood?" Ellen said hoping that's not true but sadly Jack looked away heartbroken.

"Jack what's going on, why are you here?" Jo asked as she got up from bed confused

"Are you a…?" Ellen trailed off not wanting to say the v-word  
Jack looked back at her, broken silently answering the question Ellen let out a small gasp as she covered her mouth with her hand as she stepped back a little knowing that she's a bit too close for comfort. He might give in.

Jack closed his eyes waiting for Ellen to back away from him but she didn't which surprised him. She put her hands on his cheeks making him to look at him.

Jack scooted away from her, as the temptation of feeding her blood was getting stronger and stronger. He headed for the door knowing that this was a bad idea because of the thirst for blood only to get stopped in his track by Ellen. Jack within seconds pinned her against the wall, he could feel the heartbeat step up. The vampire within him begged him to feed her blood, it is so compelling.

Ellen shook her head quickly a bit terrified telling him that not to drink her blood. Jo just stood there dumbfounded, her hunter instincts were screaming to kill him but it was Jack so she couldn't.

"NO!" Jack screamed inside his head as he backed away. He would never feed off Ellen in a million years. Never. Ellen sighed a bit of relief. He headed to the door.

"Where're you going?" Ellen asked,

"To face the evitable. Limestone"

"Let us come with you. Jo" Jo packed their bags in a hurry.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked confused

"If you're going to die, at least let me am there for you." Ellen stated; if this were the last time, then she'd be with him in time of dying.

"Why? I'm a monster."

"Not to me." Ellen shook her head. Despite what has happened recently, he still the man she loves.

"Me either." Jo added as they headed to the cars. Jack and Ellen got in to the Mustang while Jo got in to her mom's car. Destination: Limestone

* * *

"Can't keep track of your brother and your friend now?" Samuel asked as he and Sam entered the motel room, Sam told him of what happened.

"Well, I didn't think they'd just…" Sam said while carrying a duffel bag.

"They're not himself, Sam. They are monsters and they're hungry. You gotta be prepared to do the right thing" Samuel snapped  
"I told you he'd kill us when he showed up." They turned to see Jack and Dean hunching against the cabinet in the dark They drew their machetes quickly.

"Did you feed?" Samuel asked

"I went to say goodbye to Lisa...which, for the record, was a lousy idea." Dean answered

"But thankfully he didn't feed on anyone." Jack added

"What about you, Jack?"

"Did the same thing with Ellen but I didn't feed on her either. Ellen." Ellen and Jo stepped out of the kitchen.

"Thank God." Samuel said relieved as he and Sam put away their machetes.

"But we came close." Dean slowly removed his jacket preparing himself.

"Let's get over with." Jack demanded

"Okay...if you insist...or I can just turn you two back." Samuel stated

"What?" Jack, Dean, Jo, Sam and Ellen asked in surprise, Samuel gave Sam an odd look before turning back to them.

"I didn't drive all this way to kill you, guys. I'm here to save you."

"How?" Jack asked

* * *

"That's my grandfather's journal. Cure's an old Campbell recipe, kind of like the soup. No one's tried it since God knows. What I hear...this stuff is a bad trip." Samuel explained as everyone sat around at the table. Samuel handed Dean the journal

"Awesome." Dean scrolled through

"Hey - the cure is good. But a lot of this is on you guys. You drink, you're done. It won't work. I'm talking one drop of human blood…"

"No problem." Jack said,

"Do you? Because you_ will_ feed. It's a matter of time." Dean slammed the journal shut.

"What else do we need?" Dean asked,

"Some stuff we got, some we gotta get. Trickiest thing on the list: blood of the fang that turned ya." Jack and Dean glanced at each other for a second already forming a plan.

"That guy was _huge_." Sam said

"There's nothing in the recipe about "easy" Samuel argue,

"We can get it." Dean said as he and Jack rose up from their respective chairs.

"You're gonna walk right into the nest?"

"Well technically we are the undead, aren't we? All we have to do is to walk in there, find that son of a bitch and shoot him with a big juice of dead man's blood to knock the big man down."

"I should come with you." Sam said

"No. Dude, you reek. You're like a walking hamburger. We gotta do this, me and Jack." Dean declined

"And either can you Ellen or Jo." Jack added, Ellen and Jo nodded accepting it if not liking this.

"Yeah, except…we haven't been able to find him yet." Sam said bitterly

"Not really, we can smell him. Two miles east outside of Limestone. You guys get the rest of the ingredients and meet us back there." Jack stated as he grabbed his leather jacket from the chair and put it on. Dean and Jack headed for the door when Samuel, Sam, Ellen and Jo rose out of their chairs. "Dean. Jack." Samuel handed a big syringe to Dean. "It's dead man's blood. Now, there's enough there to drop a linebacker, and then some." Jack sniffed the blood "Good luck, boys." Dean took the syringe and he headed to front door with Jack.

"I'll be back before you know it." Jack told Ellen as he left the room.

"No, you won't." Ellen shook her head a little as a slient tear escaped from her eye.

Two vampires exited a building in an alley outside of town heading to a black SUV parked in front of the building. Just when the door was to swing it shut, Dean had attached a rope to prevent it from happening. Jack and Dean avoided the vamps and snuck in to the building.

They spilt up heading to of their respective ways.

* * *

Jack was walking down the hall with a machete looking around wisely for any danger when he noticed another shadow on the floor. He turned around to see Boris with a smug look on his face.

"Hello Jack."

"Boris." Jack growled

"It's been a while."

"To say the least."

"You know when I saw you back at the Black rose, I thought that I've seen a ghost. But I guess that I was wrong then. You look good."

"Don't flatter yourself." Jack stated while staring at him.

"We cast kindred shadows, it's only a matter of time before you embrace your true nature. You know it would be a shame to waste your life when it can spent for eternity to us."

"Life or living death? I rather kill myself than becoming one of you."

Boris chuckled "Ah yes. Your promise to Olivia: Never become one of us. But now it seemed that you have failed, pathetic. So before your feast, let me show where are the girls at." Boris gestured jack to follow him. Jack did reluctantly with a wary look on his face. He went to a big room with all vamp girls locked in their cages like animals. Jack's heart broke when he saw them living like this, it's a damn shame.

"Jack?" That was Dean standing in front of them bit surprised

"Hi Dean. You're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"I take it you've met before?" Boris asked

"Yeah when we escaped from that_ hunter_." Dean explained, hoping that Jack will play along with it

"Yeah, exactly." Jack added, quickly caught on. Jack walked next to Dean and stood by his side.

"Oh good. So you guys have eaten?"

"Yes." Jack and Dean replied in unison

"Good. You'll need your strength."

"For?"

"Robert didn't tell you?" Boris snorted, he then went to face both of them"How old do I look?"

"600?" Jack guessed it right, remembering how old Boris was when they first met

"Bingo."

Dean looked to Jack who shrugged "Lucky guess."

"And these are the best days in the last six hundred years to be a vampire." Boris paced around Jack and Dean "_Dracula_? Anne Rice? _Please_. These stupid little brats are so horny they've reinvented us as Prince Charming with a Volvo. They…" Boris reached through to one of the bars and grabbed a female vamp by the hair; she let out a snarl for that. "Want a promise ring with fangs, so I give it to 'em. You and you, you go out and you get them, and you bring 'em home to _me." _he let the vamp girl go which she fell back with a cry.

_"_What's with the cages, Boris?" Jack asked

"Oh, that's just, y'know...till they're compliant. Eventually these girls will go out, and they'll fetch me boys like you two, and around and around we go..."

"Gotta say, I'm impressed. This whole system, it's...it's all you?" Dean asked

Boris chuckled

"No, no, no, no...I just...implement, y'know? Make sure you all fall in line. It's his… our fathers…"

"Your father's?"

"Aren't you the curious one?

"Oh, you don't know the half of it." Jack nodded in agreement Boris leaned a bit close to them violating some rules of personal space.

"In due time. You...you want the private tour, don't you?" Boris asked Dean

"Thought you'd never ask." Dean replied while trying not to vomit at the thought of it.

While Boris turned his back on them as he headed to a different direction, Jack nudged Dean to attack him now, Dean grabbed the syringe from his pocket and uncapped it. He raised it ready to plunge but much to the dismay of Dean and Jack, one drop leaked out and hit the floor that Boris caught on and quickly turned to see Dean trying to stab him with the needle but Boris grabbed Dean's arm, twisting it behind his back and then put Dean in a choke hold.

"You playing games with me, boy?" Jack snuck up behind Boris but he headbutted him from behind as he was expecting him. He squeezed Dean's arm so hard that he had to drop the syringe. Jack quickly got the syringe on the floor and was about to stab him when Boris heard whispers as his eyes were drawn upward. He set free of Dean and after a moment he collapsed to the floor leaving Jack and Dean very confused.

Then they heard the caged vampire girls fall to the floor reacting the same thing.  
And not long after, Jack's eyes rolled backwards as he felt a bit lightheaded. He fell back to the floor as he was seeing visions that was running through his mind fast.

* * *

Back in the motel room Ellen and Jo put the ingredients for the cure on the table when suddenly Ellen collapsed to the floor with her eyes rolled backwards twitching. Jo rushed to the aid of her mom and held her up.

"Sam! Samuel! Something's happening to Mom!" Jo shouted, Sam and Samuel got to her in no time

"What happened?" Samuel asked

"I don't know, we got the ingredients which is at the table by the way when she just fell down to the floor."

"We gotta help her somehow." Sam stated

"But how, Sam?" Jo asked worried for her mom as Ellen were twitching of what she's seeing as Jack was seeing. She was seeing frightening images that you could see in nightmares. Sam and Samuel carried Ellen and put her on bed not sure of what to do now. She caught a glimpse of Jack in a warehouse somewhere in town like an out of body experience.

* * *

The visions was a bit scary, it illustrated a man sitting on a bench with a little girl who were a frilly dress in the night. A graveyard was filled with white wooden crosses.

The man known as the alpha vampire reached out with his sharp finger nails.

Blood cells were rushing through a vein in a human body. The graveyard, dissolved into a classroom with rows upon rows of empty desks. It showed a blood circulation that was dissolved into a roadmap, where the highways pump like veins. A red circle was drawn around Aurora, Illinois. Then the visions got really scary as a twin suddenly flickered in beside her with a wide smile revealing a mouth full of fangs showing that Alpha was talking to his children. The alpha vamp were now at the pond watching the twin girls playing with a bloodied doll, he bended over and stroked of the twin's faces with his pointed fingernail. He left a blood trail on her cheek, smiling fondly. It looked like something off of Stephen King.

* * *

Just then the twitching stopped and everyone was holding their breaths hoping that's over. Ellen gasped as her eyes opened up not showing the brown eyes, they were amber black. Everyone's eyes widened in shock at the eye color.

"What the…" Sam asked,

"I know where they are." Ellen blinked and they returned to normal. She got out of bed and left the motel room with a determined look.

Jack's eyes popped up showing the amber black eyes as well when the Hellbreaker emerged indicating that he came out of the vision. He kicked up and just saw Boris opening the cages that held vampire girls. Dean got up not long after that and started running with Jack following him. One of the guards tired to attack them but Jack injected him with the dead man's blood.

"Go get them!" Boris ordered

"Run, Dean! Run!" Jack shouted as they hightailed to the stairs. When they reached the top, another vamp guard attacked them but Jack punched him hard and powerful thanks to the Hellbreaker as he decapitated vamp's head off with ease. They ran into a crowd of vamps that were advancing. One of them tried to attack them but he didn't stand a chance as he was beheaded by Dean.  
The crowd of Vampires was getting closer as Dean Jack held their machetes.

"You apparently do not know who you are fucking with!" Jack shouted as he attacked them cutting their heads off.

* * *

"You're sure this is the place, Mom?" Jo asked as they were in Samuels van parking in front ot the Impala and the Mustang. Ellen recovered from that elapse and told them what she saw and she's fine, but Samuel and Jo kept a close eye on her just in case.

"Yeah, I'm sure, sweetie." Ellen answered

"Shh." Sam quieted as he heard something landing on the roof of the van and out of nowhere a vampire guard peeked out on the driver's side smashing through the window and reached towards Samuel. Ellen pulled out a syringe with dead man's blood from her pocket and injected it in the vamp's neck. Sam while he was outside took the opportunity to chop the head off with his machete.

"So much for undercover," Samuel muttered as he, Ellen and Jo exited the van. The body slid down the windshield and left a bloody streak.

"Let's go." Sam said as they headed to the warehouse.

* * *

Jack covered in blood splatter all over his clothes were looking for Boris, as he surveyed the mess he and Dean created in the mainroom.

"_Yo_u've stopped _nothing_, you know that?" Boris stated as he stepped out of the shadows.  
"This is much bigger than you and me."

Jack dropped his machete not needing that "Maybe so but I've waiting a long for this." Jack clenched his fists.

"I'm sure you are. This is a big moment for you, huh? For that vamp whore I killed that you loved."

"It's a start." Jack smirked

"You can't beat me, I'm older than you. And stronger" Boris had a smug look as he motioned with his hand to bring it.

"Wanna put that to test?" Jack's eyes glowed amber black as Boris went to punch him but Jack caught it and punched Boris in the chest sending him to the wall. Boris got up a bit staggered and shocked at the fact Jack's strength was inhuman. Jack picked him up and started to beat him up sadistically. He had waited so long for this moment as he beat Boris up. He then delivered a superkick that made Boris crumple to the ground beaten, bloodied and battered moments later. Jack grabbed Boris's hair showing the amber black eyes as the Hellbreaker.

"By the way, Olivia wanted me to say hi, you fat pig." Jack smirked as he grabbed his head, using every bit of strength to rip the head off his body with his bare hands. Blood splattered his face as Boris's lifeless body crumpled to the floor. Jack let out an inhuman scream like a warrior had won the battle. He got what he wanted; Payback and redemption.

* * *

Above the main room Ellen, Jo, Sam and Samuel walked creep through the carnage as they were seeing headless bodies everywhere.

"Looks like your brother has some Campbell in him after all." Samuel stated grimly

"He's not the only one." Sam added as he saw the carnage that Jack made himself, just then they heard a inhuman scream. Glancing at each other, they moved quickly and made it to the main room there they found Jack and Dean sitting downstairs with their machetes lowered, Jack was still holding Boris's head.

"You guys okay?" Sam asked

"We're good, Sam." Jack answered.

Back at the motel room, Samuel squirted a syringe of Boris's blood into the jar that contained the cure, Jack and Dean was wheezing hearing hearbeats, they don't have much time.

"If this works, you know it's not gonna be a kiddy ride, you know that."

"That's good to know, light her up, Baby!" Jack groaned as he held his stomach in pain.

"So what'd you see in there?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"In the nest - what'd you see?"

Sam, we can't hear you - your blood is so frickin' loud, okay? Just.. just keep your distance okay?" Dean stated, Samuel poured the potion into two mugs, one for Dean and one for Jack

"Give us the cure, Samuel." Jack demanded, Samuel handed them mugs, Jack sniffed and made a disgusted look, it didn't have a nice smell as he and Jack took the mugs.

"L'chaim, Jackie."

"L'chaim, Dean." Jack repeated and they gulped their potions messily, then they tired to keep it down. Moments later nothing happened.

"I don't think it… " Dean trailed off as he and Jack suddenly spun around retching, Jack got to the kitchen sink and vomited of what appeared to be blood. Dean went to the bathroom.

"What's happening?" Ellen asked worried

"Is it working?" Sam asked

"Either that or they're dying." Samuel answered as he drew out his machete

After that Jack the slowly sat down as Ellen rushed to him and hold his head. His eyes were blood red as fang has descended. He grabbed her hands and locked eyes with Ellen as he was getting flashes of the evening in reverse. Ellen was seeing flashes as well, how the hell can she do that? Do they share some sort of bond or something?

It showed everything, from Killing Boris, the encounter with Boris in the warehouse, what happened in Idaho with Ellen, the reflection of seeing fangs growing, to after Boris infected Jack and Dean but that was not the most shocking part, the shocking part was when they saw Sam's mouth twitched into a smirk as he watched Dean and Jack getting turned in that alley.

When the flashback were over, Jack collapsed to the floor with his eyes shut. A few moments later, he woke up a bit dazed as Ellen helped him up, "You're alright?" Sam asked

"Yeah I'm good. Man, it's good to be back." Sam nodded relieved, Dean returned to human as well not long after.

"Ellen, can we go and book another motel room? Please?" Jack pleaded,

"Sure thing, sweetheart." Ellen replied as she, Jack and Jo went to book another motel room.

* * *

Jack apologized to her over and over once they got to their motel room; Ellen assured him that was not his fault. She knew that he wouldn't do that to her. Ellen then explained of what happened to her back at the other mote lroom earlier the evening; that she saw what Jack saw. That surprised Jack a lot, but he knew that he would ask some questions later, knowing that this is not the time right now. Not after what happened tonight. They went to the bathroom.  
In the bathroom, Jack and Ellen shared a shower together cleaning themselves up from all that vamp blood, mostly Jack.

Ellen leaned her head against his back with her arms around his waist as a defining silence filled the bathroom.

"He's not the Sam Winchester we know anymore, Ellen." Jack whispered,

Ellen sighed in agreement knowing that he was right.

"I know, Jack." Ellen kissed the back of his head as the night came in.

* * *

"So, what'd you see?" Sam asked Dean and Jack back at Sam and Dean's room with Samuel, Jo, Dean and Ellen.

"hm...well, we're still trying to work through it, but, uh...We're pretty sure they're not figuring anything out on their own. They're getting their orders from the top...where to go next, everything." Dean explained

"Top as in…" Jo said

"Their alpha? Yeah, they got that psychic connection. He sends them… messages." Jack replied, he e

"Got that right, but what are the messages, Jack?" Ellen asked

"He's recruiting them, the alpha vamp is building an army." Jack replied, Sam and Samuel registered what he said.

"Well, _that's_ comforting." Samuel said sarcastically

"But that's not the worst." Dean said

"Then what _is_?_"_

"They're not scared by the hunters anymore. Something big is coming and it's going to be bad, for all of us." Jack answered.

* * *

_I've been waiting _  
_For a sign to lead the way_  
_And to take me there someday_  
_Even maybe _  
_I will not return again_  
_Deep inside I'm feeling blue_

_Let us all go to this land that's far away_  
_Don' be frightened - You're not alone_

_Children of the night_  
_Searching for the light _  
_Far away_  
_Children of the night_  
_Searching for the light _  
_Far away_

_I'm still waiting _  
_For a call to lead me there_  
_I've been living in despair_  
_Night is falling_  
_Feel the darkness closing in_  
_There is no way out of here_

_Let us all go to this land that's far away_  
_Don' be frightened - You're not alone_

_Children of the night_  
_Searching for the light _  
_Far away_  
_Children of the night_  
_Searching for the light _  
_Far away_

_In a night - In a dream_  
_You have always seemed to be_  
_Take my hand - Don't be scared_  
_One can never be prepared_

_Children of the night_  
_Searching for the light _  
_Far away_  
_Children of the night_  
_Searching for the light _  
_Far away_

_In a night - In a dream_  
_You have always seemed to be_  
_Take my hand - Don't be scared_  
_One can never be prepared_  
_In a night - In a dream_  
_You have always seemed to be_  
_Take my hand - Don't be scared_  
_One can never be prepared_  
_In a night - In a night_  
_In a dream - In a dream_  
_In a night - In a night_  
_In a dream - In a dream_  
_In a night - In a dream_  
_You have always seemed to be_  
_Take my hand - Don't be scared_  
_One can never be prepared_  
_In a night - In a dream_  
_You have always seemed to be_  
_Take my hand - Don't be scared_  
_One can never be prepared_

**Children of The Night by Dream Evil**

**AN: Review as always. **


	27. The Truth

Chapter 27

The truth

_So here we are_  
_We are alone_  
_There's weight on your mind_  
_I wanna know_  
_The truth, if this is how you feel_  
_Say it to me_  
_If this was ever real_

_I want the truth from you_  
_Give me the truth, even if it hurts me_  
_I want the truth from you_  
_Give me the truth, even if it hurts me_  
_I want the truth_

_So this is you_  
_You're talking to me_  
_You found a million ways to let me down_  
_So I'm not hurt when you're not around_  
_I was blind_  
_But now I see_  
_This is how you feel_  
_Just say it to me_  
_If this was ever real_

_I want the truth from you_  
_Give me the truth, even if it hurts me_  
_I want the truth from you_  
_Give me the truth, even if it hurts me_

_I know that this will break me_  
_I know that this might make me cry_  
_You gotta say what's on your mind, on your mind_  
_I know that this will hurt me_  
_and break my heart and soul inside_  
_I don't wanna live this lie_

_I want the truth from you_  
_Give me the truth, even if it hurts me_  
_I want the truth from you_  
_Give me the truth, even if it hurts_  
_I don't care no more, no_  
_Just give me the truth, gimme' the truth_  
_Cause I don't care no more_  
_Give me the truth_  
_Cause I don't care no more, no_  
_Just give me the truth_  
_Give me the truth[4x]_  
_Cause I don't care no more, no_

**The Truth by Good Charlotte**

* * *

_"It doesn't make a lick of sense, I mean how in the hell did that happened?"_ Bobby asked on the phone with Jack. Jack was in Calumet Illinois with Sam and Dean. There had been four suicides in the last two weeks, the most recent was Jane Peterson. She shot herself after being bombarded by several harsh truth, especially from her sister Olivia.

"Hey I'm just shocked as you are, Bobby. Ellen told me that she was experiencing the vision I got when I was at the vampire nest in Limestone, and she saw that flashback of Sam watching me and Dean get turned by that vamp. Can you find out about uh… about any bond or a connection that has something to do with the Hellbreaker and humans? I'm starting to get worried for her and me." Jack asked, he was in a safe distance to make sure that Sam doesn't hear this.

"_I'll see what I can find in the books. In the meantime, keep an eye on Sam. Dean's been talking about him nonstop."_

Jack sighed, "I know. Listen I gotta go. Let me know if you find anything." Jack ended the call as he went to see Sam and Dean.

"Ellen?" Sam asked,

Jack sighed; he didn't want Sam to know about his conversation, so he had to lie to him.

"Yeah. So shall we visit the sister?"

Sam nodded as he and Dean got in to the Impala while Jack got in to the Mustang heading to Jane's sister's house imposing as FBI agents.

* * *

"I don't understand. Why would federal investigators be interested in a suicide?" Olivia asked at her house. Jack and Sam were questioning her while Dean explored the house for any signs of supernatural traces.

"Well, um... it's a new, more caring administration."

"Well, I already told the cops. Jane was having a really bad day, so I-I did what any sister would do." She explained while playing with her hair as Dean dropped in. "I... tried to cheer her up, you know? Told her to hang in there."  
Jack looked critically at Olivia, she was lying to the teeth, Sam knew it too.

"You know what a "tell" is?" Sam asked

"Excuse me?"

"It's a poker term for when you're bluffing. Like what you did with hair just moments ago." Sam explained

"What are you trying to say?"

"Cut the bull crap, Olivia. We know that you're lying." Jack stated, Dean was surprised by the force of their rudeness.

"What?! "

"Tell us what you did to your sister." Sam demanded, Olivia looked to Dean for reassurance who looked shocked but she broke down as Sam looked vindicated

"Okay. You're right. I was lying. I wanted to tell her, "I love you. I'm here for you." Oh, but what came out was... "You're a burden. Just kill yourself." Who says that?! I-I-I just couldn't stop!" Olivia told them the truth.

* * *

"See anything in the house?" Sam asked as they walked to their cars from the house.

"No hex bags, no sulfur, no EMF. You?" Dean returned the question.

"A tuba and an issue of Crochet Today. So, what, already kinda suicidal?"

"Right, and then big sis's Taxicab Confession sends her over the edge. Question is, what made big sis open her big, fat mouth in the first place."

"Now that's the _real question._" Jack said as they got in to their cars and drove back to their motel room.

* * *

"Did you find anything, Bobby?" Jack asked Bobby on the phone back at the motel room.

"_No unfortunately. I've spent all night researching but I've found nothing. Have you asked Cas?"_

"I've tried to call him but no answer." Jack sighed but then an idea occurred to him, it might not the best but he was about to take a chance in order to find out about the connection. "Can you check up on Soul mates? I know that sounds ridiculous but it's our best shot, please?" Jack asked

Bobby sighed sounding exhausted but he agreed, "_Sure. I'll see what I can find but no promises though."_

"Thanks. All right, I'll better keep an eye on Dean, he might take it the Sam issue into his own hands."

"_Yeah, tell me about it he's about to snap at any moment right now, damn make sure that doesn't happen_." Bobby ordered as he ended the call,

"Bobby found nothing." Jack said to Dean.

"And Sam?"

"What do you think? Look, We gotta play along until we find out the truth about Sam, ok?"

"Really? Are we going to play along? After what he did to us, letting us get turned by that vamp?"

Jack sighed, "Calm down, Dean. We'll find out in time but right now, we got a case And we gotta solve it, then we can figure of whats' going on."

Dean sighed in resignation "Fine." Just then Sam who was dressed as an FBI agent came in.

"There was another one."

"Yeah? What?" Dean asked

"Dentist drilled a guy to death."

"You mean the... non-sexy kind of drilling, right?" Dean asked

"50 bucks says he's mixed up in all the crazy." Sam said a bit eager,

"You think?"

Yeah. Let's go talk to him."

"Okay. Uh... why don't you go ahead? I'll catch up. I'm gonna do a little research." Dean

"You sure?" Sam asked in disbelief, that was totally unexpected,

"Yeah. We got to know what we're up against, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, good idea. Jack?"

"I'll stay here. Help him out."

"Ok, I'll call ya." Sam said as he left the motel, Jack then took a newspaper and hit it on Dean multiple times.

"You're un-freaking believable, man." Jack frowned

"So I have been told."

Jack sighed while shaking his head, not surprised by Dean.

* * *

"How did it go with the dentist killer? Anything interesting?" Jack asked Sam on the phone

"_Not exactly. He hung himself in his cell before I could get to him."_

"Damn."

"_But he was definitely involved. Just got the scoop from his assistant_."

"What did she say?"

"_Let's say the stuff that his patient was confessing to…I'd have murdered him, too."_

_"_Ok, so root canal and a Russian roulette… Seems to me that we're dealing with a curse that compels people to tell the harshful truths,"

"_My thoughts exactly, Jack. Do me a favor. I'm going to the morgue to check out the body._ _Why don't you and Dean take the dentist's office, see what you see?"_

"Sure thing." Jack said as he ended the call.

"Come on, Dean. We gotta go to the Dentist's office. I'll explain on the road. You're coming?"

"Sure." Dean closed the laptop on the table, he read an article about doppelganger. He got up and followed Jack to the Mustang.

* * *

When they got to the dentist's office by sneaking in under the police tape. There they saw a saxophone on the credenza. They searched the office when Dean picked up a pack of reeds from the desk. He also picked up a recipe form a place called Harry's House of Horns. He remembered the shop's name when he searched Olivia and Jane's house on Jane's calendar along with a note about a dental appointment.

* * *

"Jane and Dr. Conley. I heard. Awful." Harry said as held up the photos of Jane and Paul at the shop "What do I have to do with it?"

"Well, you're the only thing that they have in common. Did they say anything to you before they… you know?" Jack asked

"Sorry. Not really." Harry admitted

"Right. Ah, we were just fishing. Thanks." Dean said, it was worth a shot.

"Hey, by the way, how 'bout my horn?"

"Sorry?" Dean asked confused,

"Right. Yeah. We're ...we're working on it." Dean lied as he and Jack turned to leave.

"Well, I hope so. Thing's one-in-a-billion." Harry stated;Jack and Dean turned around when he said that.

"What did you say about one-in-billion?" Jack asked confused,

"It's a museum piece. And near as anyone can tell, about a thousand years old." Harry replied, he showed a photo of the instrument.

"Where's it from?" Dean asked

"No one knows." Harry answered

"When did it get stolen?" Jack questioned

"About... two weeks ago, same day Jane died." Jack and glanced at each other with wary looks, they need to find that horn right now.

* * *

Jack and Dean were back at their motel room researching, apparently it was Gabriel's horn of truth; Dean called down Cas for confirmation. Cas has been busy with the chaos in Heaven with Raphael. Dean asked Cas about Sam being Lucifer, but Cas said that wasn't Lucifer, if he was in Sam's body, he would felt it. Dean was getting a bit frustrated, so he asked if they were dealing with Gabriels Horn of Truth, Cas disappeared much to the dismay of Dean and Jack only to reappear a few a seconds later to confirm that it wasn't The Horn of Truth. Back to square one then, however Cas did promise that he would help Jack and Dean figuring out with Sam.

"Cas, before you go, can you help me and Ellen finding out what's going on between us? I mean, she told me that she felt what I felt in limestone, I was having a vision, she experienced it too uh… is there a connection between Hellbreakers and humans? You know, considering that they were angels?"

Cas thought about it before nodding. "I'll see what can I find." He left, Jack let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Dean left the room to go to a bar when Jack's cellphone buzzed.  
"Please Bobby you have some good news because I'm really exhausted. We've got nothing."

_"Sorry, it's Sam. Listen we have a problem. I went to the coroner's office to check out the bodies. They're gone. All of them."_

"All of them?"

_"Yeah."_

"Great, just what you think it can't get anything worse." Jack sighed "All right, what's our next move?"

"_Meet me at Carlton Court. I'll explain there_."

"Sure thing." Jack agreed as he ended the call and headed to see Sam.

* * *

"So, why is there an investigation for a car accident?" Corey's roommate asked as she was being questioned by Sam and Jack at her apartment.

"It wasn't an accident. Corey committed suicide." Sam stated,

"You know... I wondered. I-I'm sorry. I just..." She broke down, Jack handed her a box of tissues.

"So, you had some idea Corey might have taken her own life?" Sam asked

"Well... she had been going through a bit of a hard time lately... at school. And then, um, her cat, Mittens, had just ran away. But, really, it was her boyfriend. She was sure that he was cheating on her. But he was just very good at covering his tracks. Which, of course, made her completely obsessed with…"

"Finding out the truth." Jack finished,

"Yeah."

"You mind if we check out her room?" Sam asked,

"Not at all, it's upstairs first door on your left."

"Thanks." Jack said as he and Jack went upstairs to Corey's bedroom.

When they searched around her bedroom, Jack checked under the bed and found a box. "Sam." Jack said to Sam as he opened it and took out a cat's skull.

"Sorry Mittens." Jack grimaced,

* * *

Sam and Jack were walking down the stairs when Dean showed up the stairs.

"Hey, where you been? We found something."

"It can wait. We got to talk." Jack got the hint; time for a brotherly moment

"Sam, give me the box. I'll meet you guys back at the motel." Sam nodded, he handed him the box and he left the apartment, got in to the Mustang and Drove back to the motel.

* * *

"So this was the chick's pet?" Dean asked as he was joining Jack and Sam at the kitchen table holding the Cat skull. He was affected by the curse as well and found out some humiliating secrets, like Bobby liking Tori Spelling, pedicure and some other stuffs.  
As for Jack, he found out that Jack likes Celine Dion when he hummed My heart will go on. Jack mumbled about hating curses.

"Well, she was obsessed." Sam said as he and Jack were working on their laptops

"I think you mean crazy."

"All right, so cat skull, uh, grains-of-paradise seed, devil's shoestring. Mix 'em well, you got yourself a summoning spell."

"Demon?"

"Nope." Jack answered as he showed Dean a webpage about Veritas, Goddess of Truth

"God. Corey was so desperate for the truth about her boyfriend's cheating heart, she went digging around. Nothing worked out, so she went looking for a different kind of help." Jack explained

"Opened a door she couldn't close." Dean said

"Yeah. Now anyone in town who asks aloud for the truth invokes Veritas. And she doesn't just give it to you. She slams you with it until you kill yourself and she gets her tribute." Sam added

"So, all that "tribute" vanishing from the morgue. What do you think, uh, Soylent Green situation?"

"Hey man. Gods have to eat too, which means we got to kill her before you're her next meal." Jack stated,

"All right, well, what do we know, besides crazy cat lady?"

"She hates dogs. All you have to do is to kill her with a knife that is soaked in dog blood" Jack answered

"Naturally."

"And she was a pretty hands-on goddess back in the day. Her thing was coming down from the mountain to speak truth to the masses. She wanted more than tribute. She wanted to be worshipped."

"An attention whore."

"That's one way to put it." Jack said,

"And what is the 21st-century version of speaking truth to the masses?"

* * *

"So you really think this God is slumming as some farm-league Diane Sawyer?" Dean asked as they exited a television studio with Jack and Sam carrying a laptop. Vertias was imposing as Ashley Frank, tv-hostess who hosts a talkshow Frank Talk and what a better way to spread the truth about people than through a talkshow.

"Eh, call it a hunch." Sam put the laptop in the trunk of impala as Dean pay off the door man while Jack got in to the Mustang. Sam and Dean got in to the Impala and they drove back to their motel room.

* * *

Jack was sitting next to Sam at his bed with Dean on the other bed as they watched raw footage of Frank Talk on the laptop.

"_I'm Ashley..."_ She coughed a little, "_I'm Ashley Frank, bringing you __Frank Talk." Let's do that again."_

_"Okay, still rolling." _The producer said

_"I'm Ashley Frank,bringing you "Frank Talk." Again. I'm Ashley Frank. Are organic fruits and veggies really worth the cost?"_

_"_She's creepy. I mean, the hair alone. I don't know, man. Maybe there's nothing here." Dean said as he drank coffee and ate a donut on the bed.

"Maybe." Sam added, he increased the speed on the video.

Time went by as they continued to look the raw footage as the sunlight came in through the window. They were tired, as morning came in. but they caught a break when Ashley was shown standing outside of a house. In the background, a large dog started to bark at her.  
"_Are we still rolling?" Ashley asked nervously_

_"_Hold on. Check this out."

"Zoom in on that, Sam." Jack said, Sam obeyed as he zoomed in on that, when it was magnified it showed Ashley's eyes had a non-human glow.

"Jackpot." Jack smirked

* * *

They followed Ashley who drove up to an big modernist house later that night. Jack stepped outside of his Mustang. He pulled out his angel blade, Sam and Dean had knife that was dipped in Dog blood. They entered the house through what looks like a expensive dining slash living

"So where's all the creep?"

"Better find her soon or I'll miss the Golden Girls." Jack paused once he said that with a bitch face switched on "I really hate Veritas." Jack mumbled,

"You think?" Dean asked, he really didn't want to hear this from Jack.  
They followed a cat downstairs, they stopped at a mosaic of Veritas that looked like one in the website about Veritas. They followed the cat to another room, the cat was seen on a gurney lapping on a mutilated body corpse that bled. The torso hanged in the middle of room and they found the body of the dentist on another gurney.

"You came for dinner." They turned to see Ashley who was in a goddess's clothing. She was Veritas. She stabbed Jack in the neck with a syringe. Jack crumpled to the floor twitching reacting badly. She waved her hand sending Sam and Dean hurtled into the hanging torso. They fall to the floor of the large basin for catching blood, and lay unconscious.

* * *

Jack groaned not looking good as he woke up tied to a post with his hands behind it.

"Ah what did you do to me?" Jack shook his head as he tried to gain vision.

"Easy, from the moment I felt the Hellbreakers presence, I brought holy oil from an archangel who was willing to help me to exterminate an abomination such as yourself."

"And what's the name of the Archangel?"

"Raphael."

"Oh, Cas is so going to be pissed." Jack shook his head, Cas will be not happy about this.

"Right. Now if you excuse me, I'm feeling a bit hungry." Veritas said pointing to the mutualized body. Dean just woke up and saw Veritas opened the mouth and reached in with pinchers. Jack slipped a swiss knife from his sleeve and started to work on the ropes. Sam was doing it also.

"The tongue... is the tastiest part. It's where the lies roll off." She pulled up the tongue and took a bite from the tongue, Jack looked like he was about to vomit at the sight of it.

"Mmm. Mmm! I cannot wait to eat yours. I mean, I've seen liars before, but you three? Gold standard." She put the tongue down and walked to Dean.

"Point of professional pride." Dean stated

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, Dean. You know what happens when you base your life on lies, right? The truth comes along and... So, while you've still got your tongue, God knows you've got an earful." Jack's knife cut through into the rope and so did Sam.

"I think it's your turn to spill some. How 'bout we play a little truth or truth? What should we ask Dean first, hmm? Something... Personal about you? "She looked at Sam. "Hey, Dean, I'm curious. What do you really feel about your brother?"

"Better now. As of yesterday, I wanted to kill him in his sleep." Dean said a bit hesitant at first. Sam was a bit surprised of that statement

"I thought he was a monster. But now I think…"

"Now you think what?"

"He's just acting like me."

"What do you mean?"

"It's the gig."

"You're covered in blood until you're covered in your own blood. Half the time, you're about to die. Like right now. I told myself I wanted out... that I wanted a _family_."

"But you were lying."

"No. But what I'm good at... is slicing throats. I ain't a father. I'm a killer. And there's no changing that. I know that now." Veritas patted Dean on the back to walked towards Jack

"So Jack, how come that you can have a relationship with Ellen that builds on honesty when you can't tell her that you've been with a vampire named Olivia? Why is that?" She asked, Dean and Sam were shocked by it; He dated a vampire? But that's…that's just wrong.

Jack closed his eyes sighing "I love Ellen much as I loved Olivia but the reason why I haven't told her is that I am not ready to tell her about it at least not yet." Jack said sadly, satisfied with the answer, Veritas walked to Sam and sat down next to

"So, Sam walking back into your life must have been a relief. Hmm? Mallory to your Mickey. And how do you feel about the band getting back together? Hmm, Sam?"

"Look... what we do... is hard."

"But...we watch out for each other."

Just then Jack's knife went through the ropes. Despite that he's bit fuzzy, he's got a bit of self control.

"And that's what's important. And that's it. That's the truth."  
Veritas was bit confused by that,"No. No, it's _not_."

"You said yourself. I can't lie."

"How are you doing that? That's not possible. You're _lying_ to me!"

"No, I'm not!"

"What are you?" She turned to Dean and Jack "What is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? I doubt that. I doubt anything that comes out of your mouth right now. You're not human."

"What?" Jack and Dean asked in sync

"You didn't know that? Now, _that_ I believe." Sam cut through the ropes, tossed the knife to Dean, grabbed one of dogblood soaked knifes and he charged at Veritas. She landed a series of punches to Sam and then proceeded to choke him to death. Dean broke free, grabbed a hook and stabbed her in the back. Seeing the opportunity, within seconds Jack pinned her against the wall with his angel blade. She gasped as he plunged it into the heart; thrusting a bit further she choked up a bit before she crumpled to the floor, dead.

* * *

Dean brandished another dog blood knife as Sam stood up regaining his breath.

Jack and Dean were holding their knifes threating Sam, they are pissed off at him for letting them get turned.

"Guys, it's me."

"You are _not_ my brother." Dean said as they backed Sam up around the basin, he was hurt by his own flesh and blood.

"And you are not the Sam Winchester I know." Jack added, He felt betrayed by his comrade.

"Just listen." Sam pleaded,

"What are you?!"¨

"I'm me. Look, please, just let me explain. "

"Why the hell should we believe anything that comes out of your mouth?!" Jack snapped,

"Okay, okay. You want the truth? Here it is. Here it is. God's honest. She was right. There's something wrong with me, really wrong. I've known it for a while. I lied to you. Yeah. And...I let you get turned by that vamp. Because I _knew there was a cure_, guys, and we _needed_ in that nest! And I knew you could handle it!"

"Handle it?! I could've died! I could've killed Ben."

"And I could've killed Ellen or Jo!" Jack added,

"And that should stop me cold. But I….I just don't feel it."

"You what?"

"Ever since I came back, I am a-a better hunter than I've ever been! Nothing scares me anymore! 'Cause I can't feel it. I don't know what's wrong with me. I think... I need help."

Jack sighed as he ran his hand through his head trying to keep his emotions in check as Dean turned around not sure what to think right now, Jack then punched Sam's lights out, Jack set him up and repeated punching Sam viciously and brutally. Payback for what Sam did that almost cost Ellen's and Jo's lives. Jack delivered a last punch to Sam and left Sam unconscious and bloody as he headed outside leaving Dean stunned.

* * *

Jack got in to his car and closed his eyes on the verge of a breakdown. He then took out his cellphone and called someone he cares a lot about.

"_Yeah_." That was Ellen,

"Help me. I-I can't… I don't know if I can do this. Please, help me." Jack whispered, that broke Ellen's heart to hear him like this.

"_Don't worry, everything is going to be okay. Tell me what is it?"_ Ellen felt the attack earlier tonight so she had to help him somehow. Jack pulled himself back together.

"It's Sam. You may come down here now. Please."

"_I'll be right there_." Ellen said; he ended the call. Jack drove back to the motel knowing that he needed answers from Sam now.

* * *

_How long how long will I slide_  
_Separate my side I don't_  
_I don't believe it's bad_  
_Slit my throat_  
_It's all I ever_

_I heard your voice through a photograph_  
_I thought it up it brought up the past_  
_Once you know you can never go back_  
_I've got to take it on the otherside_

_Centuries are what it meant to me_  
_A cemetery where I marry the sea_  
_Stranger things could never change my mind_  
_I've got to take it on the otherside_  
_Take it on the otherside_  
_Take it on_  
_Take it on_

_How long how long will I slide  
Separate my side I don't  
I don't believe it's bad  
Slit my throat  
It's all I ever_

_Pour my life into a paper cup_

_The ashtray's full and I'm spillin' my guts_  
_She wants to know am I still a slut_  
_I've got to take it on the otherside_

_Scarlet starlet and she's in my bed_  
_A candidate for my soul mate bled_  
_Push the trigger and pull the thread_  
_I've got to take it on the otherside_  
_Take it on the otherside_  
_Take it on_  
_Take it on_

_How long how long will I slide  
Separate my side I don't  
I don't believe it's bad  
Slit my throat  
It's all I ever_

_Turn me on take me for a hard ride  
Burn me out leave me on the otherside  
I yell and tell it that  
It's not my friend  
I tear it down I tear it down  
And then it's born again_

_How long how long will I slide  
Separate my side I don't  
I don't believe it's bad  
Slit my throat  
It's all I ever_

_How long I don't believe it's bad  
Slit my throat  
It's all I ever_

_**Otherside by Red Hot Chili Peppers**_

_**AN: As usual, Review is mandatory. Next up is Family Matters.**_


	28. The New King of Hell

Chapter 28

The New King of Hell

_This mess is not to be ignored, vilified, or abhorred_  
_So take these words for what they truly mean to me_  
_And I may not have the same kick as some of the other spices_  
_But I am burning up inside_  
_And I am still losing my mind for you_

_I was soulless, soulless_  
_Broken down_  
_Hollow as a ghost_  
_But you have brought me back to life_  
_And revived the hope_  
_Take me home_  
_Take me home_

_I will pretend to be asleep_  
_So that no one will notice me_  
_When everybody leaves_  
_That's when I'll be able to dream_  
_And I'll rearrange the room_  
_The only thing I'll keep is you_  
_And I hope you realize _  
_What you truly mean to me_

_I was soulless, soulless_  
_Broken down_  
_Hollow as a ghost_  
_But you have brought me back to life_  
_And revived the hope_  
_Take me home_  
_Take me home_

_I am made of mistakes_  
_I don't believe in fate_  
_And I refuse to fail again_  
_I will not let them win_  
_I am much more than human_  
_But just as insignificant_

_Soulless, soulless _  
_Broken down (so soulless)_  
_Hollow as a ghost_  
_But you have brought me_  
_Back to life (so soulless)_  
_Revived the hope_

_I was soulless, soulless_  
_Broken down_  
_Hollow as a ghost_  
_But you have brought me back to life_  
_And revived the hope_  
_Take me home_

**Soulless by Fake Problems**

* * *

Jack and Ellen were standing next to Dean while Cas examining Sam who was tied up in a chair back at the motel room, Sam groaned as he woke up. Jack told Ellen what happened with Veritas and how he led them to the vampire nest in Limestone. Ellen was pissed off and hurt because she knew that the real Sam would never pull this off in a million years.

"You're right. He looks terrible." Cas said; he glanced at Dean.

"You did this?"

"No he did." Dean pointed to Jack who nodded.

"Cas?" Sam blinked, he tried to lift his arms but his hand were tied.

"Let me go."

"Has he been feverish?"

"Have you." Dean asked cold

"No. Why?"

"Is he speaking in tongues? Are you speaking in tongues?"

"No. What are you... Are you diagnosing me?"

"You better hope that he does." Jack stated,

"You really think that this is…"

"Sam, would you please; shut the hell up." Jack snapped, "Cas asks, you answer the questions. Then you shut your cake-hole. Got it?"

"How much do you sleep?"

"I don't."

"At all, Sam?" Ellen asked,

"Not since I got back."

"And it never occurred to you that there might be something off about that?!" Dean shouted,

"Of course it did, Dean. I-I just never told you."

Jack sighed and shared a look with Ellen, something was really off about Sam if he doesn't sleep.

"What?" Dean asked noticing that Cas frowning at him before turning back to Sam.

"Sam... What are you feeling now?"

Sam scoffed, "I feel like my nose is broken."

"No, that's a physical sensation. How do you feel?"

"Well, I think…"

"Feel."

"I... don't know." Sam admitted, they exchanged a look that caused Sam to frown in confusjon. Cas pulled off his belt and rolled up his sleeve.

"What? Uh..."

"Bite down on this." He shoved the belt into Sam's mouth. "If there's some place that you find soothing, you should go there in your mind." He pushed his hand to Sam chest who let out a muffled scream. He pulled out his hand after a moment, Sam let out a gasp and Cas picked up his belt.

"Did you find anything?"

"No."

"When do I get the feeling that is not good news, Cas?" Jack asked with a worry look on his face

"I'm afraid that you might be right on that. Physically, he's perfectly healthy."

"Then what?"

"It's his soul. It's gone." Everyone's face went to shock.

* * *

He scoffed as he paced around the room not believing of what he, Jack or Ellen just heard

"Um... I'm s- I'm sorry. One more time, like I'm 5. What do you mean, he's got no…"

"Somehow, when Sam was resurrected, it was without his soul."

"So where is it?" Jack asked, he had a idea of where Sam's soul is at.

"My guess is... Still in the cage with Michael and Lucifer."

"Great," Jack groaned as he rubbed his head.

"You're ok?" Ellen asked a bit concerned as they sat down on one of the beds.

"Not really. I have some holy oil left in my system." Jack said

"Holy Oil?" Cas asked curious

"Veritas injected me with holy oil or something. She got it from your enemy, Raphael."

Cas growled at that, Raphael just made it personal.

"Holy oil doesn't affect humans , but since you're a Hellbreaker who is fallen angel, it' will affect you."

"Awesome." Cas pressed his fingers to Jack's forehead and the holy oil was cleansed from his body.

"Holy oil is out of your blood system, you better pray that Veritas doesn't tell anyone about this."

"I don't want to think about worst case scenario right now. " Jack stated,

"So, is he even still Sam?" Dean asked getting back to the subject.

"Well, you pose an interesting philosophical question."

"Well, then, just get it back."

"Dean…"

"Well, you pulled me out. Hell, Anna pulled Jack out of there as well, so why can't you?"

"It took several angels to rescue you and Jack; you two weren't nearly as well guarded. Sam's soul is in Lucifer's cage. There's a difference, a big difference. It's not possible." Cas said,

"Okay, well, there's got to be a way."

"So, are you gonna untie me?" Sam asked

"No." Jack and Dean answered in unison

"Listen, I'm not gonna…"

"Sam, how the hell are we even supposed to let you out of this room?"

"Dean, I'm not some psycho. I didn't want you to get hurt. I was just trying to stop the vamps." Sam sighed, "I'm sorry. It won't ever happen again. Please let me go."

"You're joking, right? Why?" Jack asked,

"Well, what are you gonna do, just keep me locked up in here forever?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Dean said

"Okay, fine. Look, I get it. I get it, guys. I was wrong. But I'm telling you, I'm trying to get right. It's still me."

"Is it?"

"Yes. So just let me go."

"No way in hell." Dean turned away from Sam not sure what to do now with the fact that Sam is soulless. Jack were also uncertain of what to do next-

"I didn't want it to come to this." Sam sighed, he stood up and pulled the ropes off his hands "You're not gonna hold me. Not here, not in a panic room, not anywhere. You're stuck with the soulless guy so you might as well work with me. Let's fix this." Jack went to protest but Ellen put her hand over his mouth and whispered something in his ear.

Jack mumbled something quiet before eventually agreeing to Ellen's idea.

"Fine, but we're going to keep an eye on every move you make. Got that?"

"Fine. Sounds about right to me."

"Clean him up, Cas." Jack said, Cas pressed his fingers to Sam's forehead and his bloody, battered face were instantly fixed including his broken nose. Jack and Ellen went outside for a conversation.

"Well, now we know the reason why Sam's been acting like this. So whatever pulled him out has his soul." Jack said

"Right, so where do we start looking?" Ellen

"I have a idea where to start. But it's not the one you'll like." Jack asked,

Ellen sighed, knowing it already "Samuel?"

"Samuel." Jack said.

"Well, he did say that he got out of hell with Sam the same day, so…"

"Yeah."

* * *

The Campbell compound was filled with hunters preparing. Most of them were sharpening their machetes, others filled syringes with Dead man's blood.

"Gramps throw a barbecue, leave us off the e-vite list?" Dean commented, looking around as he closed the door.

"Sam." Christian greeted with a big grin as he walked over to them, he pulled Sam into a man hug before pulling away "Dean. Jack. Ellen."

"Hello, Newman. Where's the man?" Christian pointed to the direction of Samuel's office.

* * *

The four people made their way across the room. When they barged in, Samuel quickly hid a note and tried to make it like he was researching.

"Come right in." he greeted bitterly

"Good to see you too, Samuel." Jack said sarcastically as Sam closed the door.

"We're going to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." Ellen stated,

"What's wrong? Samuel asked,

"The day you got back, what happened?" Dean questioned

"We've been over this."

"Well, recap it for our wingman." Just then Cas appeared with a flutter of wings, Samuel turned around to see him. "This Castiel?" Cas nodded

"You're scrawnier than I pictured."

"This is a vessel. My true form is approximately the size of your Chrysler building."

Ellen raised an eyebrow "Really?"

Dean gave her an annoyed look meaning it's not the time now.

"All right, all right, quit bragging. So, you were dead, and…"

"And, pow, I was on Elton ridge. Don't know how. Don't know why. I got nothing to hide, guys."

"Well, I hope you don't mind if Cas makes a double check on you. Cas?" Jack asked, Cas rolled up his sleeve and checked Samuel's soul. Christian burst through the door with a shotgun.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay." Sam reassured him that there's nothing to worry about

"What the hell?" Christian asked

"Angel cavity search." Dean answered,

"I'm fine, Christian. Just give us a minute." Samuel told his nephew.

Christian frowned "But…"

"Just give us a minute." Christian looked at the four before he left reluctantly closing the door.

"What the hell was that about?" Samuel asked as he breathed heavily,

"His soul's intact." Cas stated,

Samuel stared "What? Of course I have a…" Samuel trailed off as he looked at Sam

"What's going on, Sam?"

"Whatever dragged me out... left a piece behind." Sam said

Samuel groaned,

"Did you know?" Ellen asked,

"No, but I... I knew it was something. I..." Samuel sighed before continuing.

"You're a hell of a hunter, Sam, but... the truth is, sometimes you scare me. So, what's the deal here? How do we fix this? How do we get his soul back?"

"We don't know yet, but we have to." Dean admitted

"Well, I'm here to help, of course. What leads you working?"

"A bunch of dead ends and you?"

"Well, then, we'll just have to dig."

"Sam, Dean, Jack, Ellen... I have to get back.

"You're leaving?" Dean asked,

"I'm in the middle of a civil war."

"You better tear the attic up, find something to help Sam."

"Of course. Your problems always come first. I'll be in touch." He left as a flutter of wings was heard.

"I would have asked him to stick around for a beer." Samuel said,

"So, what's with the book club outside?

"Putting together a hunt."

"That's a lot of hunters for one simple hunt, Samuel." Ellen pointed out

"You found him, didn't you?" Sam said

"Who?" Dean asked confused,

"He's got a lead on the alpha vamp." their eyes widen.

"Do you?"

"Maybe." Samuel replied. He nodded. "Yeah."

Dean chuckled knowing that Samuel might had a little help. "How'd you track him down?"

"We're good."

"That's all I get? "We're good"?" That was not the answer Dean was hoping for.

"When's the run?"

"Dawn."

"You didn't call me? Why?"

Samuel avoids looking at them which made them understand the reason right away. "Because of us. Me, Jack and Ellen." Dean stated

"You don't trust us very much, do you? Especially when it comes to big game like this."

"That's not true," Samuel argued

Dean nodded, if not believing him. "Okay. Well, then we're in."

"No offense, but-"

"So you don't trust us?" Ellen cut him off

Samuel looked at them. "No, I just don't know you three. Not like I know Sam."

"All right. You call the plays, a hundred percent. We're here to listen."

Samuel scoffed. "Since when?"

"Big Daddy Bloodsucker? I ain't gonna miss that. But this is your deal, okay? I get it. We'll follow your lead. we trust you."

* * *

"I don't trust him. Dean said as they stepped outside of the compound.

"Me either. There's something that he doesn't want us to know about" Jack agreed on that. Ellen nodded in agreement.

"What?" Sam asked,

"I can feel it. And if you weren't Robo-Sam, you'd feel it, too." Dean answered simply  
"Huh." Ellen, Jack and Dean turned to face him with their borrows furrowing

"What?"

"Just...You two. Saying you don't trust family, Dean and Jack don't trust allies." Jack rolled his eyes showing a bit of annoyance.

"Look, we hang close, we blend in, we see what we can pick up."

"You think Samuel's connected to this whole soul thing?"

"We're not sure, but he's still the only lead we got." Jack stated,

* * *

They went back inside and prepared themselves for the hunt after the conversation.

"So sweet cheeks, worry sick about your loverboy?" Christian asked as he walked to Ellen and Jack who were sharpening their respective machetes  
Ellen scowled at that remark. Normally she gets along with other hunters but Christian, he was an ass.

"No, I'm not, he can take care of himself. But for you…" Ellen punched Christian and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "You better hope that alpha vamp doesn't get to you because if you call me sweet cheeks one more time, I'll gonna blow off your balls. Do you understand me?"

Christian nodded frantically as Ellen let go of his shirt and continued to sharp her machete.

"Nice work, babe." Jack grinned; Ellen smirked at the compliment from his boyfriend.

"You're a sad man, Christian. Didn't your mom ever teach you to have some manners?" Jack asked making fun of Christian  
Christian huffed as he walked away, not listening to this. They were done sharping their machetes. They packed their bags, got in to the Mustang and drove off to the hideout for the alpha.

* * *

"The house is just over the hill," Samuel told the group. Jack and Ellen were leaning on the Mustang with his arms wrapped around her waist"About a dozen vamps and the Alpha. We got one shot at this son of a bitch. Christian, Jack take flank. The rest of you are with me and Sam. Dean, Gwen, Ellen, hang back, sweep any stragglers we flush out." Dean frowned at that not happy about this. "Problem, Dean?"

"No, sir." Dean said

"I'm in the rear with the rejects?"

"Don't ever call us rejects sweetheart." Ellen warned as Jack and Sam walked to her and Dean.

"All right, let's go." Samuel said ignoring Gwen's question.

"Don't worry. It's fine." Sam reassured

"No, nothing's fine. You're not fine. Go. Go." Dean said a bit frustrated, Jack kissed her forehead for good luck. "Look out for yourself, alright?"

"No need to tell me twice." Ellen said

"Come on, loverboy. " Jack glared at Christian for calling him loverboy as he walked over to him.

"You sure about wanting to work with me, Christian? Because accidents can happen." Jack said while smirking, Christian's eyes flashed remembering that's what Dean said to him last night, so he kept his mouth shut and looked away.

* * *

"Sorry about the "reject" thing." Gwen apologized to Dean and Ellen as they were at the back of the building.

"We've been called worse."

"Just, uh, get sick of getting left behind. Think it's probably 'cause I remind him of his daughter or something." Ellen nodded in agreement, remembering doing the same thing with Jo when Jo wanted to become a hunter just like her father. She remembered also how she tried to give Jo a chance to live a normal live but eventually she had to accept that was Jo wanted to be.

"Well, you just speak your mind."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should." Dean nodded,

* * *

"So why are you together with Ellen?" Christian asked quietly as they walked up to the house "I mean, she looks a bit older than you."

"I don't think it's any of your business." Jack hissed as he whirled his machete ready. She's not old, Jack thought

"I'm just saying … a pretty guy like you… " Christian was cut off by a branch snap, Jack turned around shoving Christian out of harms way and cut off the head of the incoming vampire with ease.

"Well, it seems you're starting to lose your touch, maybe you need to sharp your instincts." Jack retorted while wiping the vamp blood off his face. Christian didn't have a chance for a comeback when they heard screams from the house, they moved quickly only to find they were in a fight with vampires and hunters.

* * *

In meantime, Ellen and Dean went to the house at the hill ignoring the orders from Samuel leaving Gwen behind. They stopped at a gate in front of the looking around when they saw a crow stature. They froze at the spot the when flashes of images was running through their minds. In middle of the fight, Jack froze as well when he felt the same flashback as well. It was a recap of the vision they got from the alpha vamp in Limestone.

One of the vamps saw the opportunity to attack Jack but unfortunately for the vamp, Jack shook it that temporally freeze and saw it coming as he decapitated the vamp's head off in quick swip. Dean and Ellen made their way around the house. There were bodies of dead vamps and hunters alike spread around.

"Dean!" a girl pleaded for help as she pounded on the window inside of the house. A vampire pulled her away from the window about to kill her when Jack got the vamp off her. He then cut off the head of the vamp brutally.

"You're alright?" Jack asked as he helped her up on her feet.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Thank you." The girl said a bit shaky, Jack pulled the curtains and saw Dean and Ellen. Dean and Ellen felt relived when they saw Jack waving showing that he's ok along with the girl. Jack and the girl who was shaking got out of the house and regrouped with Dean and Ellen

"You're alright?" Dean asked,

"Yeah. We're fine, listen. Samuel told me to stay behind while he, Sam and Christian went after the alpha vampire. They're going to capture him." Just then they heard Samuel yelling, they moved around the house and stopped as they watched Samuel Sam, Christian, and a few couple of other hunters shoved a hooded figure into the back of a van.

"Son of a bitch." Jack whispered, why didn't Samuel kill the alpha? Something is really going on around here. Ellen and Dean went to get Gwen who was a bit upset over the fact that she was left behind once again.

"Everything all right here?""

"Just, uh, chopped up a runner. No big deal." She lied, "How'd it go?"

"Rough, but one alpha down."

"Where is it? Want to pay my last respects." Dean said

"Well, bring marshmallows. Already on the pyre." Samuel said the he climbed into the van. Jack shook his head unconvinced by that statement.

* * *

Ellen, Jack was on their way back to the Campbell compound in the Mustang.

"We gotta find out why in the hell would Samuel keep a big secret from us. Something isn't right." Ellen stated

"You think?" Jack asked the obvious, he sighed in exhaustion. "Sorry for snapping at you like that. It's just that… I can't believe that Sam is so blind in his loyalty for Samuel. That he can't see that even his grandfather has some skeletons in the closet. Something is really wrong with him like he's here physically but mentally… he's not."

"I know, I feel the same way about him but we can't think too much about it right now. We'll find whatever has his soul."

"Well, we better that find it soon because I'm starting to losing faith the longer we look." Jack stated as they arrived at the Compound. They stepped out of the car and saw Dean at the Impala.

"Where's Sam?"

"Talking to Samuel." Dean replied,

"Ok, now we wait." Jack said as they waited for Sam to return

* * *

Apparently , they tried to find out the reason so Sam decided to join his grandfather but Samuel didn't buy what Sam said so he stole his cellphone and used the GPS to locate Samuel. They followed Samuel to an abandoned warehouse

The door had been covered in dead man's blood. They each pulled out a machete as they searched the warehouse. They hide in an old office when they heard someone coming. "Just so you know how this shapes up is entirely up to you," Samuel's voice said as they walk down a hallway. Sam silently pushed the door open to a room. The alpha was strapped down to a chair in a cage and Samuel stood in front of him. Tubes were attached to him, feeding in dead man's blood. Spikes were through hands and feet. "

"Where is it?" Samuel asked, "Answer the question. Where is it? How do we find it?

A machine starts and they hear electricity crackling, Samuel electrocuted the Alpha.

"Ouch. Stop. That hurts." Alpha said sarcastically, it didn't hurt him.  
Samuel turned off the machine. "This - This is club med compared to what we have planned for you. I got - I got all the time in the world."

"Well, that makes two of us." Alpha laughed as they heard Samuel left the room.

"Are you four going to hide all night?" Jack cursed silently under his breath as the four exchanged a look.

"Come on out." Dean opened the door a bit wider and they entered the room.

"How can I help you?"

"We got some questions for you, skippy, since you're going nowhere fast." Dean said as he approached the alpha.

"Don't be so sure."

"Yeah? Locked down pretty tight. And with all that dead blood rushing through your veins, not sure you got enough juice to fire up that psychic bat-signal of yours, do you?"

"True. Not near enough juice for that, Dean."

"I didn't realize we were on a first name basis."

"Of course we are. After all, you and Jack were my children for a time. Tell me, did you enjoy it?" Jack growled at that, Ellen intertwined her hand with his in order to calm him down.

"We're asking the questions, Fright Night." Dean snapped as he turned the machine on.

"When your kind first huddled around the fire I was the thing in the dark! Now you think you can hurt me?" Dean turned off the machine.

"I have all night. You do not. Anyway, I'm happy to tell you whatever you want to know."

"Why?" Ellen asked,

"Why? Because soon, I'll be ankle-deep in your blood, sucking the marrow from your bones."

"So you're really it. The first of your species." Sam stated as he stepped a bit forward

"The very first."

"But if you're the first, who made you?"

"Well, we all have our mothers. Even me." Jack tried to remember who created the alpha, he knew the name but he couldn't figure it out

"What does that mean?" Dean asked

Alpha chuckled "And what's with the big surge of vamps lately? I mean, it's like…" Dean wondered

"Like we're going to war." Alpha finished

"Why? Why did Samuel bring you here? Care to tell you what" Ellen asked, Alpha sniffed at her scent

"I smell a some sort of bond between you and the Hellbreaker. A very strong bond. A bond that goes back to thousands of years."

"What do you mean?" Ellen asked curious.

"Well, when Jack was my child and he was feeling the connection that I have to all my children, you felt it too. That got my attention, because I sensed a bond between you two sent in stone way before you met each other." Jack and Ellen glanced at each other, could be it true of what the Alpha vamp said? Before they could ask any further, he sniffed once again

"You smell cold. You have no soul. What an oddity. Do you feel how empty you are? What is it like to have no soul?" he asked

"Answer my question."

"You first. You're the one in the cage." Sam countered

"The thing about souls, if you've got one, of course, is they're predictable. You die, you go up or down. Where do my kind go?"

"All right. Enough with the sermon, freak," Dean snaps.

"I'm trying to answer the question. Now, when we freaks die, where do we go?" Ellen and Jack walked closer to the cage. "Not Heaven, not Hell, so?"

"Purgatory." Jack said realizing with his eyes widened. Samuel is trying to find the location of Purgatory. That's what with the secrecy lately.

"Purgatory? Purgatory's real?"

"Oh, stupid cattle," the alpha commented. "Of course. And it is filled with the soul of every hungry thing like me that ever walked this Earth. Now, where is it? That is the mystery. And that is what your kind hearted granddaddy is trying to beat out of me."

"Samuel brought you here to find out where Purgatory is?" Sam asked

"I keep telling him, 'How would I know such a thing?' But he refuses to untie me."

"You know exactly where it is. Why does Samuel care about any of this?"

"He doesn't care."

"Oh no." Jack muttered as he stepped back a little with Ellen

"He does as he is told."

"Well, if the old man's Kermit... whose hand's up his ass?" they heard a gun cocked, they turned around to see Christian and Samuel with a other hunter.

Evening, guys," Samuel greeted

* * *

Jack, Ellen Sam and Dan walked out the room with their hands raised. Christian

Christian and the other man searched them while Samuel stood back.  
"Not so though are you, Junior?" the other man smirked, Jack shot him a sarcastic smile to him. Ellen, Sam and Dean shook their heads while sighing, there are some thing sthat you don't say to Jack and calling him a junior is one of them. Jack kicked him very hard between the legs, he lifted up several feet and landed face first to the floor whimpering in pain.

"That's my line,_ Junior." _Jack smirked.

"Hey!" he turned to see Christian pressing the barrel of his shotgun to Ellen's head.

"Don't go there, you're no match to me when it comes to reflexes."

"You're sure about that?"

"Are you, _Chrissy_?" Jack countered, Christian narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, enough." Samuel ordered, Christian gestured Jack to follow him because he got's leverage on him and he wanted to know what's going on. But he didn't know Jack.

"You know, I have seen some stupid in my time, but you - you take the crown." Dean said "Putting Jaws in a fish bowl? Man, how you do think that's gonna end? I don't know what kind of game…"

"What, do you think I'm doing this for kicks?"

"Think you've got the rest of these feebs convinced that you're John Wayne. So whatever you're doing, whatever you're hiding... it's gonna put you and everyone around you in the ground." Samuel lunged at Dean who easily disarmed him. Christian was held back by Sam while Ellen took out another guard. They turned around as Gwen cocked her gun and aimed at them. "Hi."

"Gwen." Dean sighed "And I thought we had something special."

Jack's eyes glowed amber black as he used his speed to get in front of Gwen and lifted her by the throat dropping her shot gun.

"Hi." Jack repeated the greeting as Samuel and Christian aimed their guns at him. A loud scream that was coming from the Alpha's room interrupted their standoff. Jack quickly let Gwen go and grabbed his machete and followed the other hunters into the room.

The alpha had escaped and the other man was dead.

"How much dead man's blood we got left?" Christian held up two syringes.

"How long till the alpha's 100%?" Dean asked

"Hour. Maybe less. We need to get him dosed up and back in the cage." Samuel answered,

"No." Dean had enough of Samuel's orders.

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean, I don't know what your big plan was, but playing catch is not on the table.

Samuel: Dean -

"We take the thing's head off, or it kills us all! You know that." Samuel looked down before nodding slightly

"Okay. We split up. Clear every room. You get a shot, you take it. It's not gonna kill him, but dude will move a lot slower without any kneecaps. And if we make it through this, you, me, and Sam are having one hell of a family meeting." Dean walked out of the room with Gwen and Ellen while Jack followed Sam, Christian and Samuel.

* * *

"You think he ran out?" Christian asked quietly as the looked around a hall and searched a room as they walked by.

"No, he's still here." Jack answered,

They returned to the main room

Samuel, Jack and Sam turned to face Christian. Unexpectedly the alpha appeared behind them and Christian turned just in time to have his neck snapped. "No!" Samuel shouted as he and Jack fired at the vampire but to no effect as he threw Samuel across the room. Jack tackled him and tried to cut his head off when the alpha got him off.

He easily disarmed Sam and shoved him against the wall.

"The boy with no soul. I've got big plans for you. It's amazing how that pesky, little soul gets in the way. But not for you. You will be the perfect... animal." He chuckled while choking Sam as he let out his fangs but all of sudden

Suddenly two syringes came out of nowhere and stabbed into the vampire's neck, causing him to crumple to the ground. Sam looked to see Christian standing there with black eyes. He was possessed by a demon.  
"Christian?" Sam asked in shock as Ellen, Dean and Gwen ran into the room.

A group of demons appeared out of nowhere, holding the weaken vamp and vanished with him including Christian.

* * *

Then came slow clapping from nowhere. They all moved forward, searching for the source and find Crowley standing on a balcony at the upper floor.

"Well, that was dramatic." he greeted.

"Crowley." Jack groaned, of course the King of Crossroads had to be somehow involved in all this.

"Hello, boys. Ellen. What an unexpected treat." He said as he walked down the stairs

"Bring Christian back now." Samuel demanded

"I'm sorry?" Crowley replied,

"My nephew! The one you just crammed a demon into!"

"Oh. No. I had him possessed ages ago." That was a bit of shock to all of them. "Samuel, really. I keep an eye on my investments."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. You two know each other?" Dean said while looking between the two.

"Not in the biblical sense. More of a business relationship, I'd say."

"You're Crowley's bitch." Sam said in realization.

"It's not what you think." Samuel defended himself.

"It's precisely what you think. That alpha he's caught me is getting him a gold star.

"Since when do you give a damn about vampires?" Ellen asked

"Since, uh..." he walked towards Ellen "What's today love? Friday? Since, let's see...mind your business." He walked past Ellen who hadn't stopped glaring.

"You may as well cut to the case and share with the class, Crowley. We know you're looking for Purgatory." Jack stated,

"So you heard about that?"

"Yeah. You want to tell us why?" Sam asked,

"Isn't it obvious? Location, location, location. I'm a developer. Purgatory is vast, underutilized, and hell-adjacent, and I want it." Crowley stated,

"What for?" Dean asked

"Best shut your gob. Employees don't question management." Crowley said

"We ain't your employees."

"Of course you are! Have been for some time now, thanks to gramps. I don't keep Captain Chromedome around for his wit, do I? Samuel knows things. More than any of you, actually. Walking encyclopedia of the creepy and the crawly. And I knew... You two are so hung up on family-loyalty nonsense, he said jump, you'd get froggy."

"Yeah, well, the game's over."

"Yeah, well, afraid not, not if you want to see Sam's soul ever again." Everyone were shocked by that statement.

"You're bluffing." Sam said, there's no way Crowley has his soul, right?

"Tell them, Samuel." The four turned to Samuel

"He pulled us both back, me and Sam."

"What? You knew?" Sam was shocked,

"No, Cas says it takes big-time mojo to pull something like that off, and you're nothing but a punk-ass crossroads demon." Dean stated,

"Was a punk-ass crossroads demon." Crowley corrected "Now? King of hell. Believe me, I've got the mojo. I snap my fingers, Sam gets his soul back. Or you can be...You, and I shove Sam right back in the hole. Can't imagine what it's like in there... and I can imagine so many things. So, we clear? Me, Charlie... you, angels. Job's simple enough - bring me creatures. Aim high on the food chain, please. Everybody wins. It's been a pleasure. See you soon." He disappeared leaving everyone stunned and surprised

"You're letting a demon call the shots?" Gwen asked in disbelief

"Nothing's changed. We hunt. Period. Don't worry about him. I'll take care of it. You trust me or not? Get the van, Gwen." Gwen turned and walked out of the room as Samuel began packing a duffle bag

"Working with a demon, huh?" Sam stated, "You're not who I thought you were."

"You don't know anything about me, son."

"So, what's so important that you're the king of hell's cabana boy, huh? What'd he offer you? Girls? Money? Hair?"

"I got my reasons." Samuel tired to walk away but Ellen and Jack prevented him from doing that "You gonna make a move, go ahead."

"Or what?" Jack snapped,

"Or nothing. I'm not gonna do anything to you" Samuel turned to Dean

"Dean. You boys... you're my family. So the way I see it, you got two choices..Put a bullet in your grandfather or step aside."

Sam pulled out his gun and cocks it without hestiation. Dean pushed his arm down lowering the gun "He sold us out." Sam reminded

"I know." Dean agreed "Let it go."

"Why?"

"Get out of here." He ordered, he was betrayed by his grandfather, Samuel obeyed as he left the room.

"Unbelievable." Jack stated,

"So, what now?" Sam asked,

"We can't work for Crowley."

"Are you sure about that?" Ellen asked, as much as it sickens her to work for a demon, she knew that there's no other option

"I don't think you understand, Sam- Demons bone you every time."

"Oh, no, I get it. I do, believe me." Sam stated,

"A much I'll love to kill Crowley, we can't because we don't have any other choice right now." Jack said bitterly

"We could stab him in his throat."

"It would be satisfying but it won't bring Sam's soul back. It's seems like we have to play along for now. " Ellen told Dean the truth.

"I have done some stupid things in my time, but punching a demon's clock?"

"Look, just till we find another way."

"And then?"

"Then we find Crowley and kill that son of a bitch. He's gonna get what's coming to him." Jack stated "You're with us, Dean?"

* * *

_We'll be fighting in the streets_  
_With our children at our feet_  
_And the morals that they worship will be gone_  
_And the men who spurred us on_  
_Sit in judgment of all wrong_  
_They decide and the shotgun sings the song_

_I'll tip my hat to the new constitution_  
_Take a bow for the new revolution_  
_Smile and grin at the change all around me_  
_Pick up my guitar and play_  
_Just like yesterday_  
_And I'll get on my knees and pray_  
_We don't get fooled again_  
_Don't get fooled again_

_Change it had to come_  
_We knew it all along_  
_We were liberated from the fall that's all_  
_But the world looks just the same_  
_And history ain't changed_  
_'Cause the banners, they all flown in the last war_

_I'll tip my hat to the new constitution_  
_Take a bow for the new revolution_  
_Smile and grin at the change all around me_  
_Pick up my guitar and play_  
_Just like yesterday_  
_And I'll get on my knees and pray_  
_We don't get fooled again_  
_No, no! _

_I'll move myself and my family aside_  
_If we happen to be left half alive_  
_I'll get all my papers and smile at the sky_  
_For I know that the hypnotized never lie_

_Do ya?_

_There's nothing in the street_  
_Looks any different to me_  
_And the slogans are replaced, by-the-bye_  
_And the parting on the left_  
_Is now the parting on the right_  
_And the beards have all grown longer overnight_

_I'll tip my hat to the new constitution_  
_Take a bow for the new revolution_  
_Smile and grin at the change all around me_  
_Pick up my guitar and play_  
_Just like yesterday_  
_Then I'll get on my knees and pray_  
_We don't get fooled again_  
_Don't get fooled again_  
_No, no!_

_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_Meet the new boss_  
_Same as the old boss_

**Won't Get Fooled Again by The Who.**

**AN: As Usual, Review.**


	29. Dogs

Chapter 29

Dogs

_You got to be crazy, you gotta have a real need_  
_You gotta sleep on your toes and when you're on the street_  
_You got to be able to pick out the easy meat with your eyes closed_  
_And then moving in silently, down wind and out of sight_  
_You gotta strike when the moment is right without thinking_

_And after a while, you can work on points for style_  
_Like the club tie, and the firm handshake_  
_A certain look in the eye and an easy smile_  
_You have to be trusted by the people that you lie to_  
_So that when they turn their backs on you_  
_You'll get the chance to put the knife in_

_You gotta keep one eye looking over your shoulder_  
_You know, it's going to get harder, and harder, and harder _  
_As you get older_  
_Yeah, and in the end you'll pack up and fly down south_  
_Hide your head in the sand_  
_Just another sad old man_  
_All alone and dying of cancer_

_And when you lose control, you'll reap the harvest you have sown_  
_And as the fear grows, the bad blood slows and turns to stone_  
_And it's too late to lose the weight you used to need to throw around_  
_So have a good drown, as you go down all alone_  
_Dragged down by the stone_

_Gotta admit that I'm a little bit confused_  
_Sometimes it seems to me as if I'm just being used_  
_Gotta stay awake, gotta try and shake off this creeping malaise_  
_If I don't stand my own ground, how can I find my way out of this maze_

_Deaf, dumb and blind, you just keep on pretending_  
_That everyone's expendable, and no one has a real friend_  
_And it seems to you the thing to do would be to isolate the winner_  
_Everything's done under the sun_  
_But you believe at heart everyone's a killer_

_Who was born in a house full of pain_  
_Who was trained not to spit in the fan_  
_Who was told what to do by the man_  
_Who was broken by trained personnel_  
_Who was fitted with collar and chain_  
_Who was given a pat on the back_  
_Who was breaking away from the pack_  
_Who was only a stranger at home_  
_Who was ground down in the end_  
_Who was found dead on the phone_  
_Who was dragged down by the stone_  
_Who was dragged down by the stone_

**Dogs by Pink Floyd**

* * *

They were at a diner, still reeling from what happened at the Campbell Compound. Sam was sitting at a table with Jack and Ellen across him looking at him. He's there but not really there, mentally.

"So you think what Alpha said about us? Us having a some sort of bond?" Ellen asked,

"Maybe, but one thing is for sure, he wasn't lying. By the way, Bobby just called me right after we left the compound. Apparently we are soulmates."

"Soulmates?"

"Yeah,back in old days when Hellbreaker still lived in Heaven, he created a neutral would bond Hellbreakers and humans alike, including all of the angels."

"So you're say that since technically you're a Hellbreaker who is a decadent from the Archangels, we share a soul?"

"That's what Bobby said, but he also said it's just a rumor. However there is an other way to find out."

"Where do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this idea?" Ellen asked with a suspicious look.

"You don't, we can have Cas to look on your souls." Jack grimaced, having an angel looking to your

"Normally I'll say no but since we're fresh out of ideas, ok." Ellen sighed

"You're sure?" Jack asked, Ellen's look he got was a yes.

"Ok then." Jack settled as he continued to eat his lunch, meanwhile Dean was talking to Bobby on the phone.

"I know, Bobby, but there's got to be another way. I don't know. Keep digging. I mean, if Crowley thinks we're just gonna…."

"Crowley thinks you're just gonna what, Dean?" Crowley said as he appeared next Dean. Jack sighed, on any given day that started with a visit from the new King of Hell was not going to be good.

"That Bobby Singer? Give him a kiss from me." Crowley grinned,

"I'll call you back." Dean said as he hung up.

"Good news boys, ma'am." Crowley took a seat next to Sam. "I've got a job for you, "

Dean put his plate down at the table and sat next to Jack and Ellen. "I'm gonna say this once. You can take your job and shove it up your ass."

"Is that any way to talk to your boss?"

"You're not my boss, dickbag."

"Dean, Dean. Been through this. Quit clutching your pearls. You've been working for me for some time now. Sam here, longer."

"We didn't know." Sam, Jack and Ellen said at the same time.

"Like that makes a difference to you. You'd sell your brother for a dollar right now if you really needed a soda." Crowley stated to Sam, Jack growled as he closed his eyes trying to keep his emotions in check knowing that he hated Crowley for being right.

"Look, I'm sending you…."

"No." Jack interrupted

"Beg pardon?" Crowley said a bit taken back but he expected that in a way

"Listen, Dean and I have done some bad things in our time, but we are not doing this. No."

"Ten quid says you will." Crowley said, he pressed a finger to Sam's hand, Sam yells as his hand sizzled of a bright red burn beginning to spread.

"You like pain, Sam? You like Hell? You need to stop thinking of this as some kind of deal. This is a hostage situation, your arrogant little thugs. I own Sam, do you understand me?" He snapped his fingers and Sam's hand was healed from that burn.

"Come on, Dean, Jack smile. It's not that bad. Here's incentive – you bag me a live alpha, and I'll give you little Sammy's soul back, with a cherry on top."  
Jack slammed his fist to the table in frustration, as much as he'll love to get payback on Crowley, killing him won't bring Sam's soul back. Ellen put her hand on his leg in a way of comfort for him looking sympathetic at him

"What, alpha vamp not good enough for you?" Sam asked

"Best mind where you poke your nose, if you want to keep it. Your merry little hike up the food chain starts here." Crowley put a newspaper on the table showing their task.

"Businessman found dead in his car – chest ripped open..." Sam picked up the newspaper and read the headline "Businessman Falls Victim to Animal Attack."

"heart missing. Sounds like?"

"Werewolf."

"It's not full moon, not this time of month." Ellen said,  
He's right. Samuel and I ganked one about six months back on the half-moon. Things have been out of whack for a while now, I guess" Sam stated,

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, it's settled then. You bag the howler, bring it home to papa. See you soon, boys."  
Crowley said as he disappeared, the place of the murder was Buffalo, New York.

* * *

They were at the dock where the crime scene was at. Jack, Ellen, Sam and Dean were in their FBI suits, walked past the coroner's vehicle towards a detective, he was standing next to the body with two men.

"Okay."

"I got it." the two men lifted the body up and carried to the vehicle.

"How you doing? Agents Holt, Irvine, Jett and Wilson." Ellen, Jack, Dean and Sam showed their id's to the detective.

"What are the Feds doing here?" Detective asked,

"Oh, we're specialists," Sam answered

"They call us in to answer the questions of mouth breathing dick monkeys." Dean, Jack, Ellen and the detective looked at Sam surprised of what he just said. "So are you gonna walk us through this or..."

"Dockworker. Guy on the morning shift found him. Chest ripped wide open." Detective informed them

"Same as the body in the car?" Dean asked

"Yeah, second one in two days."

"Internal organs missing on both victims? Like their hearts?" Ellen asked,  
"Uh... looks like it, yeah. How'd you know?"

"So, this guy, did he have any enemies?" Jack asked,

"Yeah, plenty, but, uh, I don't think it was a wolf or possibly a cougar that had a beef with the guy. You do realize these were animal attacks?"

"An animal out here. What, you think it came for the sailing?"

Jack woke up in the next morning with Ellen resting on his chest. He smiled of how beautiful she is when she's asleep. They were in regular clothes, he got up slowly and put her head on the pillow. Jack went to Sam and Dean's room for debrief.

"Morning."

"Morning." Dean repeated the greeting.

"All right , as I was saying to Dean, we know that werewolves are basically id gone wild, right? I mean, whoever they hate, they kill when they wolf out. So I've been playing connect the victims."

"And?"

"And I think I found a common denominator. So come on. Get the lead out, huh?"

Sam tossed Dean and Jack some id who caught it

"Alright., I'll better wake sleeping Beauty." Jack said as he left the room and returned to his room to wake her up.

"Ellen, wake up." Jack shook her, but she didn't move. He tired to do that again, but she didn't wake up.

"I just know that I'm going to get in trouble for doing this." Jack sighed when he decided to do something that he might get hi ass kicked for. Jack slapped her ass, she reacted as she got up from bed in a hurry and went to face Jack with her own bitch face.

"Did you really have to do that?" Ellen asked,

"Didn't have any other choices" Jack smiled sheepishly; Ellen slapped his face for slapping her ass. She sighed as she went to the bathroom.

"Note to self: never slap her ass again. Not even when she's asleep." Jack said while rubbing his cheek, she packed quite a slap.

* * *

The Mustang and the Impala pulled up and parked outside of a house. There was a connection between the two victims and the connection was a man named

They got out of their cars and went to the front door. Sam knocked on the door and a woman who held a kid opened the door.

"Yes, can I help you?" they showed their badges

"Is Cal Garrigan at home? We've got a few questions we'd like to ask him."

"Yeah. Um, come in." she smiled as she let them in to the house and let them to the kitchen. She put the boy down and handed him a toy.

"Honey, um, why don't you go play in your room for a little while, okay?" she cleared out from the kitchen table

"Excuse the mess. Please sit." Jack, Ellen, Sam and Dean sat at the table.

"Can I get you anything?

"No thanks ma'am. So is Cal your boyfriend?" Ellen asked

"That's right."

"And do you know where he is?"

"Uh, sleeping, I think."

"You mind telling him up and at 'em? He's got some guests." Dean said

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." Just then a throat was cleared as Cal walked into the room, a bit hung over. "Cal." A German Shepherd who lied on a dog bed started to growl and bark all in once

"Lucky, shh!" Cal ordered, the dog growled again.

"These are Agents..."

"Holt, Wilson, Irvine and Jett. Morning... ish."

"Hey. What's this?"

"Rough night, Cal?" Jack asked,

"Just, uh, you know, a couple beers with friends." Cal answered

"And how many is a couple?" Dean asked,

"I don't know. Three, four tops." Cal replied

"If all you had was beer, then how come you're sweating vodka? Sam asked

"And looks to me like you slept in those clothes. Am I right?"

"I don't know. I – I guess."

"So what you're saying is, you got blind drunk, you blacked out. Something tells me this isn't the first time." Dean stated,

"So, Cal, truthfully, who knows what you've really been up to at night?"

Cal exchanged a look with his girlfriend who shrugged "Look, what's this about?"

"We're investigating the death of Ronald Garrigan." Sam said

"My brother?"

"Sorry for your loss." Dean said

"Yeah, I thought that was some kind of animal attack."

"No love lost between the two of you, I take it?" Ellen asked

"Look, we had our differences, I guess. You love your brother, of course, but... Ron had a lot of problems. He was, uh, volatile."

"Last time he was here, you called the cops?" Sam asked

"Yeah, look, he came in here all messed up, and he was yelling. He shoved Mandy. So, yeah, I called the cops. I don't see how that has to do with –"

"Your landlord was found dead this week. Were you aware of that?" Sam interrupted,

"Saw it in the papers. Why?"

"Well, you two were pretty far behind on your rent, right? He had sent eviction papers?

"I – I'm sorry. That was an animal attack."

"Funny enough, yeah – both of 'em were."

"So, great, great. Yeah, guys. What in the hell do you think I had to do with 'em?"

"Calm down, Cal. We just follow procedure here. We had to ask. You two have a good day" Jack said as they got up and walked back to their cars.

"What do you think, Jack?" Ellen asked,

"Well, he didn't remember much last night so he could be our wolf-boy."

"But?" Ellen asked,

"We have to make sure that we got the right guy before we hand him to a life time of misery and agony from you-know-who." Jack said as they got in to the Mustang and drove off.

* * *

The group followed Cal to several places that night. They parked near a garage turned to a bar where Cal is partying with his friends.

"I gotta admit, Cal doesn't even know the word quit." Jack commented

"Three scuzzy bars, one scuzzy strip club, a chili-dog joint, seven or eight nightcaps, and now... scotches in the library." Dean told them "I'm getting cirrhosis just watching this. Other than that, we got squat."

"Wait and see, Dean. Wait and see." Ellen replied

The night turned to dawn and the group was still watching Cal who was still partying.

"Ellen, wake up. Sun's up." Jack said back in the Mustang

Ellen woke up a bit dazed, rubbing her eyes as she sat up in the Mustang. "Has he turned to wolf?"

"Nope, he's still on two legs. He didn't turn, at least not tonight. Let's head back to the motel. " Jack started the engine and drove off.

* * *

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that it's not Cal."

"Huh didn't' thought of that before, Sherlock." Jack said sarcastically

"I mean, a werewolf attack in daylight? This whole thing is just weird."

"Dogs and cats living together – mass hysteria. So, you know this means that we're down to one suspect, right?"

"I know." Dean nodded,

"I mean, Mandy is right at the deep end of the vic pool. Can you do it?"

"Do what Sam?" Jack scowled

"Shove her in the trunk, serve her up to Crowley."

"Yeah, whatever." Jack said; he leaned in to Ellen's ear as Sam walked away.

"The new Sam is a real dick." Jack whispered,

Ellen sighed in agreement.

* * *

The Impala and Mustang parked across the street in front of Garrigan house. They stepped out of their respective cars and walked over to his girlfriend to break the news.

"Ma'am." Dean greeted,

"Agents. What are you doing here?"

"Nobody called you?"

"Called me about what?"

"Come, let's take it inside." Jack said

* * *

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe it." Mandy said in shock as they were seated at the table. They just told Mandy the bad news of Cal's death.

"I'm really very sorry." Dean expressed his sympathies

"Ma'am, I know this isn't the best time, but we'd like you to come with us."

"Why? You think I have something to do with this? With Cal?"

"Of course not. We just got a few questions – i's and t's, mostly."

"I, uh... Could we do it later?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Oh. Uh – uh, my kid has the flu, um, and he was up all night, so..."

"Well, is there a neighbor or a friend who can watch him while you're gone?"

"Wait. You said your son was up all night?" Jack asked,

"Uh, yeah." Mandy answered

"Were you with him all night?"

"Um – uh – well, I had, um, half an hour of sleep, maybe."

"Can I talk to your son?"

"Why?"

"Yeah, what difference does that make, Agent Holt?" Sam frowned a bit

"Trust us, Holt. It's important". Ellen said, then turned to Mandy

"Please?"

* * *

"One thing is sure, She is not the werewolf." Jack stated as they walked back to their cars after they've talked to Mandy's son.

"You don't know that."

"She's got an alibi."

"She's lying."

"You heard her son, Sam. She's not lying." Ellen stated,

"Fine. She still had time to wolf out, Ellen. The last werewolf was in bed, with me, and she wolfed out."

"Madison? Oh I remember." Jack said

"How the hell do you about Madison?" Sam asked surprised,

"I read the books by Carver Edlund. Have to say, it's a good thing that I didn't meet Ruby though cause she was a real bitch."

"Sam, don't make this personal. Look, all I'm saying is that between this and the daylight attacks, something's not adding up." They got in to their cars, Sam and Dean was arguing while Jack and Ellen drove off back to their motel room.

* * *

Jack and Ellen were at their room while Dean came back after he visited the crime scene of Cal's murder. Sam was on a stakeout on Mandy and Cal house.

Later that day,When they were researching Jack's cellphone buzzed from the kitchen table, Ellen gave him the phone and he went to answer the call.

"Hey."

"_Hey, man, it's me."_ That was Sam, so Jack put the phone on the table and put it on speaker for Ellen to listen.

"Hope you got some good news Sam because we got nothing." Jack said

_"Luckily for you, I have. It's not a werewolf for a one."_

"Ok, so what is it?"

_"Skinwalker."_

"Wait, a skinwalker? As in…"

"_As in, the family dog seriously needs a neuter."_

_"_That's just sick. I mean, a skinwalker imposing as a family dog? Disturbing." Jack grimaced, then sighed, "Alright, so what we know about them?"

"Well, they're like werewolfs, except that they can change anywhere, anytime. They'll infect you with a single bite. So the only way to kill them is to use sliver bullets to their heart, right?" Ellen said,

"_Right. that's what Bobby said." _

"So what happened? Did you get him?"

"_Not exactly. But I have some idea where he might be."_

* * *

Sam found lucky in a local animal shelter not far from the motel.  
Once they retrieved Lucky they took him back to the motel and bind him in ropes and sliver chain tied to a chair.

"Well, I got to tell you, Lucky, you got us stumped. I mean, why shack up with the family? Is it a kinky thing? Do you like to play with your food? Roll over, Lucky. Speak."

Jack chuckled and Ellen hit him in the arm lightly for that.

"Go to hell." Lucky spat

"Already been. Didn't agree with me. So, look." Sam got up and picked Jack's blade from the desk

"How about I take this silver knife, and start carving some dog until you behave?"

"You do what you got to do." Sam approached Lucky to do some damage but Dean held up his hand in order to stop him.

"Hang on, Sam." Dean ordered, "Listen, you don't have to tell me why you're with the family. I get it."

"Oh, you do, do you?"

"We do. You've killed everyone who posed as a threat to them. You care a lot about them, in a way that might be considered morally wrong. It's obvious." Ellen said, "Now what we want to know is who was the guy you were with? Is he also a skinwalker?"

"Look, I can't say anything."

"But if you don't, then you're gonna put the girl and the little boy in danger. And sooner or later, all this crap is gonna come for them. Now, look…" Dean said as he stood up "We don't give a rat's ass about you. We want to help them. That's our angle. That's it."

"Yeah, that guy, he's a... whatever it is I am. And he's not the only one." Lucky said after a few moments of pause.

"How many of you are there?" Jack asked with arms crossed

"About 30. We were all, we were kind of recruited." Lucky replied,

"Recruited?"

"Yeah. Me, I was living on the streets. They found me. They told me one small bite, I'd be strong, I'd be fast."

"Sniffing people's butts? Yeah, that's a real step up." Dean stated,

"Well, it was for me."

"Where is this little Scooby gang of yours?"

"Everywhere. We're out there finding families, and once they take us in, we lay low."

"What do you mean with lay low?" Ellen asked

"Well, we're waiting for the word."

"What word?"

"Once we're settled, we get the signal... and we all turn on our families. We change them, all in one night. 30 becomes 150."

"God, you're a sleeper cell." Dean said

"Yeah, well, that's one way to say it." Lucky agreed,

"So you're waiting for word from who? Who organized you?" Sam asked,

"There's a pack leader."

"An Alpha?" Ellen asked,

"What's an Alpha?"

"The first Skinwalker. The strongest." Jack said

"Well, he's plenty strong, but, no, I – I don't think so. I'm pretty sure there's guys like him in other towns. We're not the only pack out there."

"Fantastic. Then you can help us stop him." Dean stated,

"Oh, no, I can't. No."

"Yes, you can."

"No, you guys don't get it. No one can. These guys who turned me – they're ruthless."

"They haven't met us. Trust us, we'll help you." Jack assured,  
Sam whistled as he held up a ball then he threw it across the room.

"Not helping, Sam." Ellen shook her head.

"Fetch this, dick." Lucky snapped

"Listen." Dean crouched in front of Lucky "What are you gonna do to that family, really? You gonna put your jaws around that little boy's throat? Clamp down, listen to him cry for his mom? 'Cause I'm gonna guess that these are the only people who in your pathetic life have ever showed you any kindness. So it's either that... or you can help us stop it."

* * *

"So... How are we supposed to get near something that can smell us a hundred yards off?" Sam asked as they were under a bridge setting up a plan to take out their pack leader.

"We don't." Dean said as he opened a case of a long range rifle.

"So are we taking down the pack leader?" Jack asked as he picked up a bag from the trunk of the Mustang.

"The pack leader. We're taking him down? Jack asked

"Yeah. Got a better idea?" Jack shook his head.

"No, I... Crowley's not gonna be too happy about that." Sam stated,

"Who gives a rat's ass? We let that thing live one second, and it sends out that psychic dog whistle and…" Dean made a exploding noise.

"On the other hand, it could lead us to an Alpha. Then Crowley would give me my soul back." Sam wondered out loud

"Are you kidding? 150 people turned into monsters. That's what you want?"

"No. Of course not. I... I'm just asking."

"All right, you know what? That's it." Dean snapped, he just had it.

"What?"

"You say you're "just folks," yeah? That – that you like baseball and apple pie or whatever. But truth is, I don't know what you are 'cause you're not Sam."

"Dean, come on."

I mean, it's your gigantor body and – and maybe your brain, but it's not you. So just... stop pretending. Do all of us a favor."  
Jack and Ellen exchanged a look before they followed Sam and Dean carrying bags.

* * *

They made their way to a rooftop, Lucky was waiting for his pack to show up.

Dean was watching through the sights of a sniper rifle. Jack, Ellen and Sam fiddled with sliver bullets.

"He looks nervous, right?"

"Wouldn't you be?"

"I'd double-cross us. I mean, he's got to realize that's his best bet, if he wants to keep breathing."

"He'll pull it through" Jack said

" You mean 'cause he loves that family?" Sam asked

"Yup." Jack answered

"I'd double-cross us."

"Thanks, Dexter. That's reassuring." Dean said ironically.

"Just making conversation."

"Hey, Jack. May I see it?" Sam asked,

"See what?"

"Your new tattoo on your arm."

"Really? in times like this?" Jack replied

"Yeah."

Jack sighed as he took off his leather jacket and showed his tattoo. The tattoo was a skull that had a star placed on the forehead, behind it was a cross made by bones and it had a metal ring with wings spread out.

"Happy?" Jack frowned as he put his jacket back on. Ellen shook her head once again.

"Here we go." Dean said as a black SUV pulled up to the warehouse. Sam, Jack and Ellen stood on either side of Dean with binoculars. A group of men stepped out of SUV and others came from inside of the warehouse surrounding Lucky.

"The big guy, the driver. That's the guy Lucky met in the park," Sam told them.

"And there's el jefe," Dean said, looking through the scope.

"Take him out."

"It's not clean. We got one shot at this, literally." They watched as the pack leader were talking with Lucky.

"Change of plans, boys." Ellen said as she watched Mandy and her son stepped out of the SUV

"Damnit. Dean, take the shot." Jack ordered,

"I'm trying! She's in the way."

"Take it anyway!" Sam said, Jack, Ellen and Dean glanced at Sam who looked back.

Dean was trying to get clean shot but to no avail as the leader grabbed Lucky by the shoulder and lead them back to the warehouse.  
Dean lowered the rifle, unsatisfied that he couldn't get the kill.

"So, plan B?"

"We've got one?"

"Yeah, we do." Jack replied,

* * *

They broke in to the ware house, Jack and Sam went through the front door while Ellen and Dean stayed behind hiding in the rafters.

The leader ordered Lucky to turn Mandy and her son when he sniffed the air.

"What is that?"

"That would be me." The leader turned to Jack who gave him a thrust kick he fell to one knee , he punched him in face with a fierce one. A bald man tried to attack him but Sam shot him straight to the heart. Mandy took cover with her son as all hell had broken loose.

"It's okay." She reassured her son.

"Mandy, follow us. Now!" Jack said as he crouched down in front of her.

"Agent Irvine?"

"Yeah, that's me but not in the way you think. Come on." Jack said as he and Lucky lead mother and son away while Sam chased one of the men shooting repeatedly. They lead them to a small room, Lucky opened the door to let Mandy and her son in.

"Get in!"

"But I don't…"

"No time to argue! Lock the door now!" Jack said as Lucky closed the door, Mandy locked the door quickly.

"So what now, Jack?"

"I have a idea." Jack replied as his eyes glowed amber black. The Hellbreaker was awakened.

* * *

In the meantime, Ellen and Dean were behind a cage firing at the skinwalkers when they heard a growl behind them. They turned around to see a werewolf running at them. Dean struggled to get the rifle off the cage because it was stuck but Ellen managed to shoot the wolf in the heart with her handgun.

The wolf transformed to a naked man with a gunshot wound to the chest lying face down on the concrete.

"Thanks." Dean said gratefully

"Don't mention it." Ellen said as they turned back to see Lucky standing in front of their leader obviously protecting Mandy and her son with Jack nowhere in sight.

* * *

"You're protecting them? After what I did for you? I gave you your life back!" the leader said as Mandy watched the whole thing taking place through the window. "Them? You're nothing to them. You're a dog." That upset Lucky so he punched the pack leader in the face.

"I-I was gonna turn them. But now I'm gonna kill 'em." He chuckled, then delivered a punch of his own sending Lucky flying into the door, shattering glass.

Lucky got up on his feet and looked at Mandy before turning to the family dog.

Mandy watched the transformation and was horrified at the sight

"Lucky?!" Mandy said shocked as Lucky barked at the leader

"So you think this is gonna be a dogfight?" the leader pulled out a gun and aimed at Lucky

"I got a better idea." He shot Lucky who yelped as he fall down. As in on a cue, someone tapped on his shoulder, the pack leader turned to see Jack who pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead. The leader screamed as a bright light emerged from his eyes and his mouth. The pack leader crumpled to the ground with his eyes burned, dead as Jack approached Lucky who was whimpering in pain. He crouched down.

"This is going to hurt a little." Jack said, he removed the sliver bullet from Lucky who yelped bit. He pressed his finger to the gunshot wound and instantly it was healed. He patted lucky as he go went to the door gesturing Mandy to come out now. Mandy opened the door with her son and closed it behind it carefully.

"What are you?" Mandy asked Jack

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Come on, let's get you guys out of here." Jack said as he leaded Mandy, her son and Lucky to safety.

* * *

"I'll never look at a dog the same." Dean said as a woman with a dog jogging past Jack, Ellen and the Winchesters in a park. They sat down at a picnic table with take outs.

"Me either." Jack grimaced in agreement.

"Makes you wonder, though, huh?"

"Makes you wonder what, Dean?" Ellen asked,

"How many packs are out there. What if they're all just waiting for the signal, you know?"

"So...I was thinking. You were right."

"About?"

"I'm not your brother. I'm not Sam."

"Okay."

"Um, all that "Blah, blah, blah," about being the old me? Crap. Like Lisa and Ben, right? I've been acting like I care about them. But I don't. I couldn't care less." Sam explained

"Is this supposed to make us feel better, Sam?" Jack asked,

"You wanted the real me. This is it. I don't care about them. I don't even really care about you. Except that... I need your help. And you're clearly not gonna stick around for much longer unless I give it to you straight, so... I've done a lot worse than you know. I've killed innocent people in the line of duty. But I'm pretty sure it's not something the old me could've done. And maybe I should feel guilty. But I don't." Sam continuted

"Sam, get to the punch line." Dean said impatient

"I don't know if how I am is better or worse. It's different. You get the job done, and nothing really hurts. That's not the worst thing. But I've been thinking. And it was... it was kinda harder. But there are also things about it I remember that I... Let's just say I think I should probably go back to being him."

"That's very interesting. It's a step."

"So?"

"We do what we got to do. And we get my brother back."

* * *

Are you sure about this?" Bobby asked at his house in Sioux Falls, Jack and Ellen were on each side of a bed in the panic room. They called Cas to come and told him about the situation and they might be soulmates. So they gave him permission to look in to their souls. Cas was a bit skeptic about it first but bobby told him it's just to make sure if it was true or not.

"Yeah. Cas, do it now before we change our minds." Ellen said as she closed her eyes embracing for the incredible pain that is about to come.  
"This may be painful." Cas said, he hesitated for a second before sink both of his hands to Jack and Ellen's chests. They both gasped as a white light engulfed both of them. Ellen feels like she is floating in the sky bathed in light as she opened her eyes. She never felt this euphoric feeling as her body seemed to get drawn with jack's who was floating above her as she opened her. Jack feels like he's in his own personal heaven until they feel a strange sensation as their bodies seemed to merge together.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked as the light died down when Cas pulled out his hands with a look of shock as he was in deep thought. This can't be possible, he had heard rumors of course but he never thought that his father created one united soul.

Jack woke up dazed a bit to everyone's surprise. Dean helped him for balance. Ellen was still out

"I guess the rumors were true, Bobby. Ellen and I are soulmates."

"Soulmate? You're joking?" Dean said as he laughed a little and to think that after everything he's been through, you would think that he would believe of soulmates lore.

"And I also remember some few missing pieces." Jack said as he sat down on bed with some help.

"What do you mean?"

"She was helping me to endure the torture, spiritually."

"Wait, what did you say?" Sam asked confused of what he just heard

"She was with me mentally when I was in hell." Jack sighed,

"It makes sense now." Jo said in realization, "Mom used to have those nightmares not long ago, said that she dreamt being in hell watching a man being tortured."

"When did the nightmares started?" Dean asked

"15 september 2005." Jack's eyes widen as he connected the dots

"That was the day I got in to Hell, Jo."

"Well, looks like things had gotten interested, don't you think?" Sam said, everyone didn't say it but they seemed to agree on that.

* * *

_The sea's evaporated, though it comes as no surprise_  
_These clouds we're seeing, they're explosions in the sky_  
_It seems it's written, but we can't read between the line_

_Hush, it's okay, dry your eye_  
_dry your eye_  
_Soulmate dry your eye_  
_dry your eye_  
_Soulmate dry your eye, 'cause soulmates never die_

_This one world vision turns us into compromise _  
_What good's religion when it's each other we despise?_  
_Damn the government_  
_Damn their killing, damn their lies_  
_hush, it's okay _  
_Dry your eyes_  
_Soulmate dry your eyes_  
_Dry your eyes_  
_Soulmate dry your eyes, 'cause soulmates never die_  
_Soulmates never die(x4)_  
_never die _  
_Soulmates never die_  
_Soulmates never die_

**Soulmates by Placebo**

**AN: Review this chapter.**


	30. Fight those Fairies!

Chapter 30

Fight those fairies!

_Goin' home, late last night_  
_Suddenly I got a fright_  
_Yeah I looked through a window and surprised what I saw_  
_A fairy with boots and dancin' with a dwarf,_

_All right now!_

_Yeah, fairies wear boots and you gotta believe me_  
_Yeah I saw it, I saw it, I tell you no lies_  
_Yeah Fairies wear boots and you gotta believe me_  
_I saw it, I saw it with my own two eyes,_

_Oh all right now!_

_Yeah, fairies wear boots and you gotta believe me_  
_Yeah I saw it, I saw it, I tell you no lies_  
_Yeah Fairies wear boots and you gotta believe me_  
_I saw it, I saw it with my own two eyes,_

_All right now!_

_So I went to the doctor_  
_See what he could give me_  
_He said "Son, son, you've gone too far._  
_'Cause smokin' and trippin' is all that you do."_

**Fairies Wear Boots by Black Sabbath**

**AN: I wanted to say thank you to JakDaxPeaceMaker for following and favoring my story, you have no idea how much i am grateful for it. **

* * *

Jack walked in to the panic room and sat down on the edge of bed with Ellen the next day. He touched her cheek when a warmth spark spread from his fingertips to his spine. He reacted like reflex as his hand jerked back.

"What the…" Jack asked,

"Hey." Ellen greeted as she woke up rising from bed "Is everything ok?"

"yeah, everything's fine." He answered; he reached out his hand to Ellen.

"Touch." she was confused by it, but she did it anyway as she grabbed his hand. She gasped as she felt the same warmth spark spread to her spine. She jerked her hand as reflex.

"What the hell? What just happened?"

"Our souls are one. When Cas did that soul reading, somehow our souls connected. I guess."

"Our souls are one?" Ellen repeated confused, then she remembered the soulmate lore Jack talked about. "Is the soul mate rumor true?"

Jack sighed, "Wanted me to lie to you?"

Ellen chuckled, "I'll be damned."

"Yeah. Listen. I need to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me."

"Sure."

Jack sighed knowing that it won't be easy for Ellen.

"Can you tell me about the nightmares?"

"How the hell do you about them?"

"Jo told me yesterday. You don't have to go into the details, I just want to know when it did it start."  
Ellen sighed, she didn't want talk about the nightmares, it was terrifying and hard for her to go through but since Jack wanted to know when it started, she had no other choice.

"Back in 2005, I began to have those nightmares. It was horrifying. At first I thought that I dreamt about Bill but it wasn't the case as the nightmares got worse. I watched a man being tortured by some demon named Alastair, said that he was in hell for a crossroads deal he made. All I did there was watch the poor man being mangled 24/7 for the past three years, I've seen some terrible things in my lifetime but nothing was frightening as the nightmares were."  
Jack almost, almost had tears to his eyes but he composed himself. No man or woman should experience the pain and agony he went through.

"Ellen, there's something I need to tell you. The guy in hell you that you had dreaming about, it was me."

"What?"

"Take a good look at me and tell me that don't you don't recognize the guy from hell."  
Ellen did so; her face went from confusion, recognition and shock.

The last one she gasped as she covered her mouth. That can't be him. But unfortunately he was too identical to not recognize it.

"You can't be…"

"But I am." Jack sighed, Ellen put her hand on his cheek as her eyes were starting to get watery.

"My God." He rested his forehead on hers, taking this moment as they cried silently.

Jo and Dean stood by the door to the panic room looking sympathetic at them, no couple should go through what Jack and Ellen went through back then.

"Damn." Dean commented,

"I know." Jo agreed,

* * *

Sam, Jack and Dean were interviewing a woman named Marion who claimed to saw aliens in Elwood, Indiana. She wasn't the only one, there were several

There had been numerous reports of UFOs presence, four people were missing for the past couple of weeks.

While they questioned, Sam had a different approach meaning he was an ass to her.

And that didn't go unnoticed by Dean and Jack.

Once they were done questioned, Jack and Dean gave Sam an pointed look.

"What?" Sam asked,

"What? You gotta ask? Right, yes, you do have to ask."

"Look, I'm sorry, but this is all a big joke, right, and we're not actually taking this UFO crap seriously?

"Of course not, it's bunch of bull crap but there are four people who are missing right now. Something fishy is going on here. By the way, Sam, you didn't have to be such an ass to the lady. It's not her fault she took that LSD stuff." Jack said

"Yeah! So?"

"Ever heard of empathy, man? Empathy. The old Sam Winchester would sympathies with people. You know, the trademark puppy dog eyes look and it'll make people think that you're not an assclown." Jack argued,

"What he said." Dean agreed,

"Old Sam had a soul." Sam countered, "Was a soul. Whatever."

"Right. Yes. And - but you don't. Or aren't. Whatever."

"Right." Sam said

"Right." Dean repeated, "You don't care."

"Well-"

"You have to care!" Dean snapped,

"About what exactly?"

"About everything, man! About being human, at least."

"Look, Dean, you guys obviously care a lot and that's great. But I can't care about what - what I can't care about, you know? What do you want me to do, fake it?"

"Yes. Absolutely. Fake it. Fake it till you make it."

"What happened to you wanting me to be all honest?"

"Hey, you wanna be a real boy, Pinocchio, you gotta act the part."

"I was faking it, Dean. Ever since we got back on the road together. I was picking every word. It's exhausting."

"Okay. All right. But until we get you back on the soul train we'll be your conscience, okay," Dean said while motioning between him and Jack who nodded in agreement.

"So you're saying you guys will be my Jiminy Cricket."

"Pretty much, yeah. So put up or shut up." Jack laid out the terms.

* * *

"Mr. Brennan?" Jack asked as the trio entered a clock store. An old man was working on a clock at the counter.

"Mmm?" Mr. Brennan glanced at the trio

"We're with The Mirror. We would like to ask you…" Sam asked

"What? Is this about Patrick? Patrick's gone." Mr. Brennan interrupted

"Missing. Right. Yes, that's what we want to talk to you about."

"Now your son was the first to disappear." Sam stated,

"First to be taken." Mr. Brennan corrected

"Taken." Jack repeated,

"Get out. Out!" Mr. Brennan demanded

"Mr. Brennan, who do you believe took your son?" Dean asked as they followed the man towards the door.

"You people can't help me. My boy is never coming back."

"You sound awfully sure," Sam pointed out

"Excuse me?"

"Like you know something you're not talking about."

"Sam, don't go there." Jack warned quietly,  
"You know what they say. 72 hours. After that, the odds of finding a missing person drop to nothing, right?"

"Right." Jack took out a business card from his jacket pocket and gave it to him."Listen, give us a call if anything comes to mind. Come on, guys." The trio exited the shop

"What do you think?" Sam asked,

"He's hiding something, I can feel it." Jack answered,

"Why don't you guys stay, watch the watchmaker. See what happens when the sun goes down," Dean said.

"I'll go check out the crop circles."

"Okey dokey." Sam said

"But do not engage with, maim, or in any way kill Brennan," Dean told Sam. "In fact I don't want you making any judgement calls whatsoever. Jack, keep an eye on Sam. Anything happens, call me."

"Yes sir." Jack saluted in mockery not happy about babysitting Sam. Sam and Dean gave Jack annoyed looks.

* * *

Jack and Sam followed Mr. Brennan into a local bar at the evening after they spent the entrie day watching the clock store, they were at their table as a waitress gave Jack a beer. Jack smiled appreciate. Sam called Dean to check up on him.

"_What_?" Dean sighed over the phone.

"The only thing this guy is up to is alcoholism." Sam said

"_Good."_

"You know, maybe I should go talk to him again. I mean, you're the one who said he's hiding something."

Suddenly Dean shushed them "Dean, what is it? You've found something?" Jack asked a bit worried,

"_Hang on a second. Holy… UFO! UFO!" _That can't be good.

"Whoa! Dude, stop yelling. You're breaking up. I didn't catch that last part." Sam said

"_Close encounter! Close encounter!"_ Jack stood up and grabbed his jacket in a hurrt

"Close encounter! What kind? First? Second?"

_"They're after me!_

"Third kind already? You better run, man. I think the fourth kind is a butt thing."

_"Empathy, Sam! Empathy!"_

"They still after you?"

_"Come on!"_

"Sam, what are you doing? Come on!" Jack hissed as he left the table, Sam asked a passing waitress for another beer.

"Dean? Are you there? What happened? Dean?" the line was dead on the phone as the waitress handed him a beer. "Thanks." Sam said to the waitress in return.

Jack rolled his eyes at that, he really hate this soulless Sam. Not caring about his brother whatsoever.

At night, Jack and Sam were in the cornfield searching for Dean. The last call was coming from the cornfield, Sam tracked it down by his using the GPS. After some time, they found Dean's phone. Jack looked at any recent calls and then handed it to Sam who turned it off.

* * *

"So, the UFOs are real." Jack stated as they were at a RV camp full of people who believed in UFOs later that night talking to some UFO enthusiasts.

"Like I said before, son, the truth is out there." A short man named Wayne replied, Jack and Sam exchanged a look of skepticism for a second before they turned their attention to Wayne

"Okay, you're the expert. How do we get them?" Sam asked,

"Come again?"

"You hunt ET's, right? We need to know how to get them."

"You and me both."

"This is it?" Sam asked as he rummaged through a UFO book, he passed then to Jack who read it quickly and gave back to Wayne

"Well, I'd say that 30 years of eyewitness accounts speak for themselves as incontrovertible proof…"

"Yeah, right. My brother was abducted so I'm pretty good on the whole proof part."

"Your brother was abducted?" A pretty girl named Sparrow walked up and joined the conversation.

"Yeah."

"Oh my God."

"It's fine. I mean, I've had time to adjust."

"Did it happen when you were kids?"

"No, like, half an hour ago. " Sam replied, "So, you've been hunting UFO's for over three decades and you basically have no concrete data and zero workable leads."

"Well, I…

"Have you considered the possibility that you suck at hunting UFO's?"

"I'd like to help. If I can." Sparrow offered which bought Sam a devious smile, Jack noticed that and mentally groaned when he knew what's Sam's up to with Sparrow.

"Ah, crap."

* * *

Jack was sleeping in his Mustang while Sam and Sparrow were "researching" in their motel room four am in morning when someone knocked on the car window.

Jack groaned as he woke up to see Dean who looked like he was raped

"Dean? where the hell have you been?" JAck asked as he stepped out of the car rubbing his eyes

"Where's Sam?"

"In the motel room but I don't think…" He didn't have a chance to explain as Dean went to the motel room, Jack tired to stop Dean from walking in but it was a little too late as Dean found Sam in bed with Sparrow.

"Dean!" Sam greeted,

"What the hell?!" Dean demanded

"Oh that's Dean! Sam, they brought your brother back." Sparrow said

Jack walked past Dean covering his side of face and sat down on the table as Dean stood by the door.

"Okay. It's all right, Sam. I so totally understand that you need time as a family. But it's just…" Sparrow was putting her clothes back with Sam as well "What were they like?"

"They were grabby, incandescent douche bags. Good night." Dean said

"Too soon? Okay." She left the motel room with Dean slamming the door behind her and stared at the door

"You're upset.

"I was abducted. And you were banging Patchouli." Dean said as he turned around

"I didn't think she smelled that bad."

"I was abducted by aliens!"

"We were looking into it." Jack snorted, knowing the truth. Jack looked into it while Sam was being Casanova with the hippie

"Looking into it! I was gone for, like, an hour."

"An hour?"

"And most of that was walking back to town!"

"Dean, I think somebody must've screwed up with your watch, you've been gone all night." Jack said as he pulled out his cellphone from his pocket.

"What are you talking about? No I haven't." Jack and Sam showed the time on their cellphones to Dean.

"Four a.m.?"

"Yeah! UFO time slip. That actually falls in line with a lot of abduction stories." Sam said as he went to get whiskey from the nightstand.

"Falls in line." Dean murmured as he was about to sit on bed but stopped at the last second that was the bed Sam used so he sat down on the unmade bed.

"Nothing's falling in line."

Jack handed a glass of whist to Dean who gulped the drink.

Jack and Sam sat down on the made bed with Dean in front of them.

"Tell us what happened, Dean." Jack asked,

"Well, uh, there was this… God help me, Jack, there was this bright white light!

Sam patted Dean's knee to insure that it's ok to continue the story "It's okay. Safe room."

"And then suddenly, I was, uh, I was in a different place. And there were these beings, and they were too bright to look at, but I could feel them pulling me towards this sort of table…"

"Probing table!"

"God! Don't say that out loud!" Dean snapped Jack stifled a laugh, it was quite amusing a bit.

"Right. So what did you do?"

"I went crazy. I started hacking and slashing and firing. They actually seemed surprised. I-I don't think anybody's ever done that before. Yeah. I had a close encounter, Sam, and I won." Dean said proud of himself.

"You need to take a shower." Jack stated,

"I should take a shower. I'm gonna, I'm gonna take a shower now." Dean agreed as he stood up and went to the bathroom. Jack sighed as he fell backwards, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

"So, on top of all the demons and the angels and the ghosts and the skinwalkers, it turns out that there's—so if aliens are actually real, what's next? Hobbits? Seriously." Dean said as they were having breakfast at a local diner in the morning.

"Well, anything is possible. " Jack shrugged, they noticed Sam nodding at the passing waitress

"Sam, did you just gave her the slient 'how you doing?'" Jack asked,

"What?" Sam frowned

"Our reality is collapsing around us and you're trying to pick up our waitress?"

"Yeah. Okay. Look. That brings up a question. So say you got a soul and you're on a case and your brother gets abducted by aliens."

"Yeah, you do everything you can to get him back."

"Right. You do. But what about when there are no more leads for the night? I mean, are you supposed to just sit there in the dark and suffer even when there's nothing that can be done at the moment?"

"Yes!"

"What?"

"Yes. You sit in the dark and you feel the loss."

"Absolutely. But couldn't I just do all that and have sex with the hippie chick?"

"Uh huh. No way." Jack shook his head no

"It would be in the dark."

"No, you couldn't because you would be suffering. And you can't just turn that off for the night."

"Thanks guys." The waitress said placing the bill on their table. Jack and Dean shared a look of disbelief when Sam grinned at the waitress

"Why not?" Sam asked,

"Because if you had a soul, your soul wouldn't let you." Dean answered,

"So you're saying having a soul equals suffering."

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Like, the million times you almost called Lisa. So you're saying suffering is a good thing.

"I'm saying it's the only game in town." Dean countered, standing

"Okay! So how do we deal with the little green men?

"Research. We've got about a century of UFO lore to catch up on, and there's no time for…" Dean saw a man in the window glaring at him "What's up with that guy?"

"What guy?"

"The guy by the window giving me the stink eye."

"You mean the cop?"

"No, not the cop! The guy! He's right…" the man was not by the window anymore as he vanished into thin air "oh now he's gone!"

"Who's gone?"

"Can we please just get out of here before I hit you?"

"Okay! Geez."

* * *

"What are we looking at, Dean?" Jack asked as he stared to microwave.

Jack and Sam had spent the afternoon at the library reading books about aliens and UFOS.

"Don't you see it?"

"See what?" Sam asked,

"See what? See the blood. See all-all the blechh." Dean insisted

"Sorry, man. I'm not seeing it."

"Me either." Jack agreed,

"You don't see the ick? It's right there."

"Ok, let's assume that you see and we don't." Jack said as he looked back at Dean "What the hell was that?"

Dean sighed as he slammed microwave door shut. "It was a, a little…naked lady, okay?"

"A… little naked lady?"

"It was a- it was a little, glowing, hot naked lady. With nipples. And she hit me."

"I'm not supposed to laugh, right?" Dean glared at him

"Dean, have you by any chance hit the liquor store today?" Jack asked and Dean turned his glare to him. Jack held his hands up in defense

"Ok, ok. Just asking. No need to bite my head off." Jack mumbled the last part. "One more question, did this little lady have wings?"

"What the hell made you say that?"

"She did, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but how did, how'd you…"

"That was one of theories we came across. Sam?"

"It's actually what crazy crystal lady was yammering about. What if these abductions have nothing to do with UFO's?" Sam added sitting down at the table with his laptop.

"What?" Dean asked, looking between Jack and Sam  
"Okay, say these encounters have been going on for centuries, not with extraterrestrials but with ultra-terrestrials. People nowadays say "space aliens "or whatever, but they used to call them…" Sam span the laptop around to Dean

"Smurfs?"

"Nope, Faires." Jack corrected, "Congrats, Dean. You've just killed Tinker Bell." Jack patted Dean's shoulder

"Fairies? Come on!" Dean said

"Dean, there's a straight line between ET's and fairies. Glowing lights, abductions. It's all the same UFO stuff, just under a different skin."

"You seriously think that the secret with UFO's is…"

"Hey, you're the one who pizza-rolled Tinkerbell. We're just doing the math."

"But look on the bright side. We got a lead at least." Jack said

"A lead where, Jack?"

* * *

"Fairies. Sprites and spriggens. Bogarts and brownies. The little people have many names." Marion said as she placed a plate of cookies on the table. Jack, Sam and Dean were squeezed into a small booth inside of her RV

"Well, that's, uh, that's her. That's the little…" Dean said, pointing at the figurine porcelain. "Anyway, I, uh, I get that tinkerbells are fairies, but what about the tiny Santa Claus and the troll and the…"

"That's a garden gnome, and that's a large goblin, and…"

"But they're all fairies?"

"Yes. Faery comes in many shapes and sizes. Magical, mischievous beings from the realm next door."

"The fairy realm."  
Marion nodded

"So it's like another dimension?" Jack asked,

"Another reality! Yes. Only people who have been there and returned to our world can see the Faery here."

"Right. Umm, why are the fairies abducting people?" Dean asked

"There is much theory and little fact. We know they only take firstborn sons, just like Rumplestiltskin did. Personally, I think they're taken to Avalon to service Oberon, the King of the Faery."  
Jack and Sam glanced at Dean "Dean, did you service Oberon, king of the fairies?"

Dean glared at Sam "Marion. Um. Let's say fairies are real, okay? What can we do about them?"

Marion frowned "Sorry?"

"How can we…"

"Interact with them?"

"Yes, yes. Forcefully interact."

"Well, if you want to win a fairy's favor, leave a bowl of fresh cream. They love cream." Marion explained

"Okay. Uh, and more forcefully?"

"Well, all fairy hate iron. And the dark fairy burn when touched with silver. What else? Oh you could spill sugar or salt in front of them. No matter how powerful, the fairy must stoop to count each grain." She continued,

"Well, alrighty. That's - wow. A lot to absorb. Uh, thank you."

"Oh, stay. Finish your tea."

The trio picked up their tea-cups and took a sip. "I gotta say I, I love the feel—it's uhh, it's…"

"It's like Sedona, Arizona, crapped in here." Sam said

"Unique in it's own special way." Jack added,  
Marion laughed,

"You have bigger cups?" Sam asked,

"God, is it on me? I feel like I've got the crazy on me." Dean said as they walked out of RV camp

Jack chuckled, "No but you do have some on your ass though."

"Makes me want to believe in UFO's again." Dean brushed it off

"Doesn't really give us the next move, I grant you that." Sam said "We can always put the call out to Bobby."

"Guys." Jack motioned to across the street where was buying a flat of cream and then put it into the back of station wagon

"I'll be dammed, isn't that the watch guy?" Dean wondered

"Oh yeah, it's him." Jack answered,

"They love cream." Sam said, they got in to their cars and followed Mr. Brennan to his watch shop. They watched Mr Brennan unloading the cream and carried it to his shop.

So Dean decided that he's going to check out the shop, Sam and Jack was going to follow Mr. Brennan

* * *

Dean called jack on the phone, he put it on speaker so Sam can listen. Sam and Jack followed to a local bar  
"Yeah."

"_Freaking full of Keeblers over here, man. Just full of 'em."_

"What?"

"_It's like the story with the shoe guy and all the elves. Hey, you think Brennan made a deal with a bunch of fairies?"_

"We'll get back to you on that." Jack said as he hung up, Jack and Sam approached Mr. Brennan

"Hello, Mr. Brennan. Good to see you again." Jack greeted,

"Leave me alone." Mr. Brennan responded,

"Did I ever mention how beautiful your work is?" Sam

"What?" Mr. Brennan frowned

"The watches. Just stunning. What I can't figure out is how one man can put out that much product. I mean, hell! If I didn't know better, I'd say you have a bunch of elves working for you. Except I do know better, and you have a bunch of elves working for you."

"You're insane."

"So, tell me. How does a father decide to trade his son for a bunch of watches? I mean, I assume you have a soul so what's your excuse?"

"You don't understand. It wasn't like that."

"Tell us the truth, Mr. Brennan. What happened?" Jack asked,

Mr .Brennan sighed, "I supported my family for 30 years making those watches. It's the only thing I know how to do. Parkinson's. Was losing my hands. I was losing everything. My grandmother, she always used to say that they were real. She told me all of these stories when I was a kid about how to summon them, how to get favors from them."

"So you learned how to work a spell." Sam said

"I mean, honestly, I doubted it would even work. I was just desperate. But she left me this book, so I did the ceremony in my back office two months ago, and this man appeared and said he was a leprechaun."

"A leprechaun."

"I asked him just to cure my hands, but he said he would do even better. He'd make me more successful than I'd ever been. He told me he'd bring a crew of workers that I could save my business, save my name."

"What did he want from you?" Jack questioned,

"He just wanted a place for them to rest, to take of the fruit and fat of the land. I said yes. I wasn't thinking."

"And the fruit and the fat was?" Sam asked,

"My firstborn. Not just mine. There's been others. They're not stopping. They're not going to stop."

"We gotta find a way to reverse the spell." Jack stated,

"There is. But the book is in a safe in my shop. They won't let me near it. It's been a nightmare."

"You can see the fairies?" Sam asked,

"Yes." Sam and Jack exchanged a look knowing that they have to stop fairies right now. "Don't worry, Mr Brennan. We'll cover you when you reverse the spell. Come on Sam, We gotta find Dean and tell him about this." Jack said as they left the bar to catch up with Dean only to find Dean being handcuffed by police officers

"Dean! Hey dude! What happened?" Sam asked,

"Sam, Jack!" Dean shouted,

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Fight the fairies. You fight those faires!" Dean yelled as he's being thrown into the back of the police car

"Fight the fairies!"  
Jack shook his head in disbelief "Un-freaking-believable."

* * *

With Dean out of the picture, Sam, Jack and snuck in the back door to his office after retrieving some weapons from their cars.

"Are they here?"

"Yeah, but it's all right. Greenhats like tequila." Mr. Brennan went to his safe and got the spell. He started chanting while Jack and Sam kept an close eye for unexpected surprised

But they didn't expect this as a wooden stake had been driven through 's chest.

"You! You're the leprechaun?" Sam asked a bit shocked, the leprechaun was Wayne, one of the UFO believers they met a couple days ago

"Indeed I am. Sorry about the mess, but your friend here went back on his deal."

"Well, the terms were not clear on the deal you made with him, so the blame is on you, jerky." Jack said

"I told him there was a price. Once we come, we come to stay."

"So you take firstborns and then what? You just sit back and watch while they cover the abductions for you with all that crazy UFO crap? Which you help encourage, naturally. Nice con. But, your cover's blown now, _Wayne_."

"Blown? To whom? Brennan's dead. Your brother? Heh. He's marked. Been to the ranch. He's ours now."

"Well, then there's us." Jack reminded

"You? But you can only see me if I let you." Wayne said as he made himself invisible in front of Sam's eyes. Jack however still could see Wayne.

"Very clever, pulling out that invisibly card. But I can still see you and as for Sam, he has pretty good reflexes if you come near him of course."

The leprechaun made himself visible again behind them. "You two aren't like the rest of them, do you?" Sam turned around while Jack followed Wayne despite he was invisible to the human eye he could sense it.

"Nope."

"No, I could see that right off. You're missing a certain piece right in the center, ain't cha?"

"Says who?" Sam asked,

"We fairy folk are all about energy and the human soul gives off a certain...perfume. Your soul is far away but not completely out of reach. As for Jack, his is a mix of angelic and human."

"That so?"

"Sam, I can get it back for you. For a price."

"That's adorable. It's locked in a box with the devil."

"Your devil. Not mine."

"There's no freaking way a leprechaun can do what angels cannot."

"Angels. Please". he vanished and reappeared behind them"I'm talking about real magic, sonny. From my side of the fence. Got a way of getting in back doors.".

"So you're my blue fairy? You can make me a real boy again?"

"When you wish upon a star." Sam glanced at Jack for a second before turning his attention to Wayne. "I got a wish." Sam fired his shotgun and hit Wayne in the chest.

"Iron! Painful, but not a deal breaker." Sam fired his shotgun once again and Wayne vanished,

"Sam, behind you!" Jack said as he moved Sam out of the way as Wayne was about to attack Sam from behind with his cane. Jack punched Wayne but Wayne vanished to reappeared behind him, hitting him in the back. Jack fall to the ground for a sec before getting back up, picking up his shotgun and took out a shell case.

"Hey!" Jack shouted to Wayne who was beating up Sam. He turned to Jack who pulled open the shotgun shell and poured the salt out.  
Wayne glared at him who wore a smirk on his face as he sat down and started counting each grain of salt

"Why didn't I think of that earlier?" Jack asked to himself as he walked to the desk and started to read the spell out loud from the book.

"Kum savaltcha, Ar noyang, kun enna, ret augus, Kkuum doinsha and getta wabasach shul!"

Wayne, along with the other fairies, vanished in a small flash of light. Jack sighed out of relief.

"I hate fairies." Jack mumbled as he crouched down in front of Mr. Brennan and placed his hand on his chest, resurrecting him from the dead. inhaled sharply as he opened his eyes.

"Welcome back." Jack greeted,

* * *

"So. Here's to the tiniest DA. At least they're dropping the charges." Dean said as they were at the impala, Jack laughed a little as he clinked his beer with Dean's before they each

"Little big man." Sam says.

"I was wondering something. "

"Yeah?"

" You think Lucky Charms really could have returned soul to sender?"

"Come on. That's crazy to think. He did talk a good game though."

"You said no. Why?"

"It was a deal. When's a deal ever been a good thing?"

"I'm just trying to figure out how it works in there."

"Dude, I do still have all my brain cells. If anything, my brain works better now."

"I'm just making sure that's where your head's at. You know, that you're not having second thoughts about getting your soul back."

"Oh."

"You're not, are you?"

"No." then a defining silence settled over the trio as they were lost in deep thoughts.

* * *

Jack arrived at his home the next day and stepped in to the hall and saw Ellen in the kitchen.

"Hey Ellen." Ellen turned around to see Jack standing in the kitchen. They haven't talked much since back at Bobby's, so it was kind of awkward for them right now.

"Hey. How did it go in Elwood?"

"Ok. So, huh you're ok? I mean, that whole soulmate thing really left a mark on you."

"I'm bit better now. It's just…" Ellen sighed, I'm just scared that the soulmate might put our relationship in jeopardy."

"Me too, just a little bit. But it doesn't have to see as a bad thing." Jack said,

"Here, grab my hand." Jack reached out his hand, Ellen took it hesitantly and then she felt that euphoric feeling again as a bright light merged from their clutched hands. She didn't flinch it this time; she welcomed it. They felt like they were bathing in the ocean together. They got a bit closer to each other as they clutched their other hands, the bright light came out of as well.

"Mom? What's going…" Jo came down the stairs and went to see Jack and Ellen holding hands but that was not all that she saw, she saw also this bright light coming from their hands. She stood there and stared at it in awe

"Whoa." Jo's word interrupted their moment as they stepped away from each other.

"What was that?" Ellen asked,

"That was our souls recognizing one and other."

"How's that even possible?" Ellen asked,

"I don't know but like I said, this doesn't have to be a bad thing. this doesn't change our relationship. I'll be at your side. I'll be right here. Always." Jack said as he hugged her, Ellen let him. Jo left the kitchen knowing this is private moment for them.

After few moments, they separated,

"So what now? What are we going to do?"

Jack smiled, "Whatever we want to, sweetheart."

* * *

_I kicked heroin without a care_  
_I quit whiskey shots on a dare_  
_But she to me_  
_Casts a spell that I can't see_  
_My mind can't find_  
_Disappears like a cocaine line_

_She's my addiction_  
_No rehab can break this chain_  
_She's my addiction_  
_Her poison shoots right through my vein_  
_She's my addiction_  
_A one way ticket back again_  
_She's my addiction_  
_This damn woman's drivin' me insane_

_Chased the dragon back into his cave_  
_Killed the ecstacy to free the slave_  
_But she to me_  
_This is all that I can be_  
_My mind can't find_  
_Blown away like a landmine_

_She's my addiction_  
_No rehab can break this chain_  
_She's my addiction_  
_Her poison shoots right through my vein_  
_She's my addiction_  
_A one way ticket back again_  
_She's my addiction_  
_This damn woman's drivin' me insane_

_Gimme percs gimme vics gimme LSD_  
_Gimme weed gimme speed don't work for me_  
_She's my high she's my wine she's my status quo_  
_She's my junk she's my funk she's my rock and roll_

_She's my addiction_  
_No rehab can break this chain_  
_She's my addiction_  
_Her poison shoots right through my vein_  
_She's my addiction_  
_A one way ticket back again_  
_She's my addiction_  
_This damn woman's drivin' me insane_

_She's my addiction_  
_No rehab can break this chain_  
_She's my addiction_  
_Her poison shoots right through my vein_  
_She's my addiction_  
_A one way ticket back again_  
_She's my addiction_  
_She's my woman_  
_This damn woman's drivin' me insane_

**She's My Addiction by Fozzy**


	31. Hello Brother

Chapter 31

Hello Brother

_Brothers and sisters unite_  
_It's the time of your lives_  
_It's the time of your lives_  
_Break down, break down_  
_Gotta spread love around_  
_Gotta spread it around_

_Brothers and sisters feel fine_  
_It's the time of your lives_  
_It's the time of your lives_  
_No sound, no sound_  
_Let this feeling you've found_  
_Let this feeling you've found_

_But just stay down_  
_'cause sometimes you'll feel_  
_So stay down_  
_And sometimes you'll feel_

_And it's me they're looking for_  
_And it's me_  
_I will never survive_  
_But we'll be around some more_

_Brothers and sisters unite_  
_It's the time of your lives_  
_It's the time of your lives_  
_Break down, break down_  
_Gotta spread love around_  
_Gotta spread it around_

_But just stay down_  
_And some sometimes you'll feel_  
_So stay 'round_  
_And some sometimes you'll feel_

_And it's me they're looking for_  
_And it's me_  
_I will never survive_  
_But we'll be around some more_

_Brothers and sisters unite_  
_It's the time of your lives_  
_It's the time of your lives_

**Brothers and Sisters by Coldplay**

* * *

"Heard anything from Cas?" Jack asked as he was at Bobby's with Sam, Dean, Ellen, Jo and Bobby. For the last couple of weeks, Jack, Sam, Dean and Ellen along with Jo was on Crowley's runs meaning that they'll bring monsters to the Campbell Compound.

"No, he's busy with the teenage mutant Ninja turtle in that heavenly war crap." Dean replied,

"So,, do we have any leverage on Crowley?"  
"No, we got nothing." Bobby said

"I hate this. I mean, it's bad enough that we have to take monsters to Crowley, being his bitches but also he has Sam's soul? I rather put a bullet between the eyes right now." Dean said speaking everyone's mind right now.

"I know, but we can't do much at the moment." Sam replied bitterly. Just then they heard a knock on the front door.

"Bobby? Were you expecting someone?" Jack asked as he pulled out his gun from his jack pocket.

"No." Jack, Sam and Dean went to check it out. Dean and Sam were on either side of the door.

"Who is it?" Jack asked,

"It's me, Jackie-boy." That was a female voice, it sounded rough but exotic.

Jack's eyes widened when he recognized the voice. Jack opened the door quickly and aimed at a mid 30-year old woman who had a beauty that would gods jealous. She had blac hair, blue eyes and had a dimple smile. She wore a leather jacket with denim jeans, a black t-shirt that read "Rolling Stones Baby" and she wore low heels. She was 5'4. She had the pentagram tattoo as well on the chest above her heart.  
Dean and Sam grinned at the sight of her while Jack frowned when he recognized who it was at the front door.

"Hello, brother." She smirked,

"Grace." Jack announced, that was Grace Cahill, Jack's half sister.

* * *

"You better have a good explanation to why you didn't tell me that your sister showed up at Bobby's today?" Ellen demanded as she and Jack were having a conversation at the panic room, Of course Ellen had heard of Jack's half sister; before his parents met, Curt had a one night stand with girl he met at a local bar in late 1971, Christmas time it was nothing serious. But what he didn't know was that three weeks later; she found out that she was pregnant with his child and when the girl found Curt who was in a relationship with Jack's mother two years later and told him about Grace. Well, that upset his mom of course but eventually they've come to an agreement after they were separated for three months. Jack is calm, collective and a bit cocky while Angela is tough, adventurous and doesn't take crap from anybody. She loves being on the beach on the summers and listens to all kinds of music. But Jack and Angela share also common things, their love for muscle cars, Motörhead and they have the same cockiness.

"I don't know, I haven't heard from her since I got back from hell. I'm just surprised as you are."

"What do you think she's here?"

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" Jack said as he and Ellen left the panic room and headed back to the kitchen there was a heated conversation

"Come on, you can't possibly say that cherry pie is better than apple pie." Dean argued

"Oh please, cherry pie always win over apple pie any day because it tastes like heaven. Sweet cherry pie, Dean." Grace countered,

"Whatever floats your boat." Dean rolled his eyes. For the past hour, Grace and Dean had argued about which pie tastes better.

"How long have they arguing about pie?" Jack asked Bobby

"An hour or so, gotta tell you though, your sister is giving Dean a big run for his money."  
Jack chuckled, "It's not the first time that happened. Remember vengeful ghost back in Texas?"

"Yeah, I remember. She was really a pain in the ass that day."

* * *

_"Come on guys. We don't have all day."_ _Grace said as she waited for Jack and Bobby to come to the front door of an old abandoned house in a suburban outside of Houston._

_"Why did you bring her along, Jack?" Bobby argued while carrying a shotgun on the way up to the front door._

_"You're the one who told me to bring reinforcement. It's not my fault she came along." Jack countered_

_"Yeah, well, next time she comes along I'll ain't the one who saves her."_

_"Whatever." _

_"Ready?" Grace asked,_

_"Not really." Jack and Bobby said at the same time._

_"Ok then." Grace opened the door and they entered the house with their shotguns ready._

_"Here, ghosty ghosty." Grace called out as they went to the living room. Jack and Bobby were looking for the remains while Grace kept an eye out for any ghost appearance. They went to the bathroom and searched the place, no signs of the remains. They then went upstairs to bedroom and Bobby pulled out an EMF as they entered the room. The reading was spiking so the ghost were here. Grace checked out the closet and made an disgusted face when she discovered something rotten._

_"Guys." Grace said, Jack and Bobby walked up to Grace and made the same disgusted face._

_"Well, at least we found Esther." Jack said, Esther Walker was a child abused by her drunk father back in 1955, he kept abusing her until the point that she killed herself by cutting her wrist and bled her till death. Legend has it that her father after she died, took care of the body hiding in the bedroom closet. Now here's where it gets interesting, she had a twin sister named Sophia, and after Esther died, she remote herself from outside world unwillingly by her dad, she was also abused and that didn't take long before she joined her sister in death, taking a page from her sisters book slicing her wrists and when her dad found her, he cleaned up the mess and hid her body somewhere in the same room._

_"One down one to go, now where is the sis?" Bobby asked, that didn't take long as they heard Grace crashing down to bottom. Jack and Bobby went to check it out the hole and they found Grace in an uncomfortable position with a corpse_

_"Eww, get it off, get it off!" Grace yelled disgusted by it_

_Jack chuckled, sometimes she might be a drama queen "Let me help you out, sis." Jack jumped down in the hole and helped her up. Jack and Grace grabbed both of Bobby's hands coming back to the bedroom._

_Grace shuddered as she tired to brush off any dust or bacteria that came on her. _

_"God, I hate rotten corpses. I can handle everything from demon to monsters but ghost?" Grace shook her head, "That's where I draw the line."_

_"Well, Gracie, if you're not up to take on ghost, then you're in the wrong game." Jack smirked playfully._

_"If you say so, Jackie. At least I haven't dated a vamp that ended in her being killed."_

_Jack scowled at the mention of Olivia "Oh really? Want to bring back past loves huh? How about David back in 9__th__ grade? He had a crush on you since kindergarten and what did you do? You shut him down in cold blood when he asked you to the dance, said that 'I would rather date a cockroach than go out with a nobody like you'."  
Bobby shook his head as he sighed watching Jack and Grace having one of those ridiculous arguments, _

_"Boy, these two and those damn Winchester boys are going to be the death of me." Just then two girls showed up looking a bit pale in their night gowns._

_"Jack, Grace." Bobby said trying to get their attention_

_"What?" Jack and Grace asked a bit annoyed before their hunter instincts kicked in._

_"Oh crap." Grace groaned, she fired her handgun while Jack was trying to find his lighter when Esther appeared in front of him, she waved her hand sending him and Grace to the wall. _

_"Ow." Jack said as he got up a bit staggered._

_"I hate ghosts." Grace groaned, _

_"Well, bu-hu." Jack mocked her; Grace glared at him Bobby was bit busy with Sophia at the moment._

_"Jack, Grace. You can have you brother and sister talk later, you idljts. Right now we got bigger problems to deal with right now." Bobby said as he fired his shotgun at Sophia who disappeared momentarily. Jack finally found his lighter, He was about to lit up the corpse, when Esther attacked him sending him to the wall. Grace kneeled down and found the lighter and moved to the hole where the body was._

_"Hey, Jackie-boy. Remember our little bet about who's going to salt and burn them first? Looks like I'm going to win." Grace dropped the lighter and it lited up the remains as Sophia went up in flames. _

_"One down, one to go and there's one behind you." Jack said, Esther appeared behind Gracie and in a blink of an eye Grace was pinned against the wall._

_"Gracie!" Jack shouted as he went down to the hole and got the lighter-_

_"Bobby, Could use a hand here!" Grace said, Bobby rushed to the aid of Grace and fired his shotgun at Esther,_

_"Jack!" Jack got up from the hole and went to burn the remains of Esther. Esther went the same way as her sister. Grace fell down to the floor and got up slowly._

_"Ow. I hate ghosts." Grace mumbled, Jack smirked as he helped him up on her feet  
"Wanna split the bet?" Jack asked,_

_"Don't get your hopes up."_

* * *

Jack shook his head at the memory, that argument almost killed them. Shaking out of the memory lane, Jack went back to the question: Why was Grace here?

"We need to talk. Privately." Jack said, Grace knew that it was serious by the tone of his voice.

"Sure." Grace agreed, "We discuss this later, Dean."

"Don't bet on it." Dean chuckled, Jack and Grace went to the panic room for a serious conversation.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Miami." Jack asked,

"I was but… then I got to a bad relationship with a guy and it resulted in him being sentenced to prison for armed robbery and I got left with a two year old daughter."

"Wait, a daughter?" Jack asked confused, did she just say a daughter?

Gracie smiled sadly "Yeah, a daughter. And if you wondering that she's mine, she is. Her name is Marie. She's in the back of my car. I was hoping if I could stay at your house."

Jack sighed, "I don't know, it's just… a lot has changed."

"Please, it will be only a couple of days until I find a new apartment there in Norfolk. I sold my old house back in Miami." She pleaded,

"Fine but only for a couple of days." Jack laid out the terms as he left the panic to talk to Ellen about this. After he talked to Ellen about the situation, she agreed eventually after a heated conversation, so they left Bobby's and headed back to their house in Norfolk.

Once they were back, they entered the house; Grace was carrying Marie while Jo helped her to carry her bags. This was about to be a hectic time for them.

* * *

Jack leaned his head on the table the next day sleeping, he didn't get much sleep last night because Marie kept him awake because she couldn't go to sleep for the last two days. Ellen walked in to the kitchen and started making some decaf coffee. She poured the coffee on two cups, one of them she put it on the table. Jack groaned as he woke up and took a sip of it.

"Rough night?" Ellen asked,

"Don't get me wrong I love kids but sometimes they're just pain in the ass."  
Ellen shook her head as she kissed his head and went out to get the mail. Grace came in moments later with Marie.

"Morning." Grace greeted "Sweetheart, here's uncle Jack." Grace handed Marie to Jack who got up and carried.

"Alright, Angel Face. What cartoon show do you want to see?" jack asked as he turned the tv  
"She likes watching Spongebob Squarepants!" Grace yelled from the kitchen.

"Spongebob it is." He switched to Nickelodeon and luckily Spongebob was on.

He picked up Marie and sang the intro with her giggling,

Ellen got back in to the house with mail on her hand, when she saw what Jack was doing. It couldn't help her to fight off a grin that spread across her face. Maybe he'll be a great father someday she thought.

"Look at that." Grace smiled while standing next to Ellen

"I know."

"So, have you found a apartment here?"

"Yeah, actually. Uh, it's not far from here and I've also found a daycare center that fit perfect for Marie." Grace.

"That's great, Grace." Ellen said,

"Thank you."

"For what?" Ellen asked confused

"For being there for Jack, he really loves you."

"More than you'll ever know." Ellen chuckled

* * *

Later that day Jack looked up to the stars while sitting on the hood of Mustang when Grace joined him.

"Looking up to the stars now, huh?"

"Old habit." Jack shrugged; Grace chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a kid, let alone pregnant?"

Grace sighed, "I didn't know at the time, I found out two weeks later after you left to visit Bobby. My ex was happy about the pregnancy and so was I. I wanted to tell you at first but he insisted that I have to wait after the baby was born. Little did I know that his reason was that he wanted me and Marie for himself not for anyone. So he isolated us from the outside world and to make matters worse, he was a bank robber. I didn't want that, so when he was arrested for armed robbery, I took the chance I got to sell our house and left my old life behind."  
Jack didn't know what to say as Grace finished her story, if her ex shows up one day, Jack will teach him a lesson or two in how to treat a family with respect.

"I'm scared, Jack. I'm scared for her and me, there's not a day that goes by thinking about her father showing up and take her away from me. Please, you gotta help me." Grace was getting emotional as Jack pulled her for a hug. She cried to his shoulders as he let a few tears of his own escape.

"It's alright, Gracie. You're safe, he's not going to hurt you, and I won't let him." Jack assured her softly like the brother that he is. After a few moments, they pulled away from each other.

"So enough of the emotional crap, what say we get back together? Like the good old times, Brother?" Grace suggested as she wiped of tears from her eyes

Jack chuckled, Well, you couldn't pick any time better to show up. Yeah, I'm in."  
"All right." Jack and Grace bumped their fist together

"Let's good to see you again, little brother." Grace said

"You too sis." Jack said in return

* * *

Jack and Grace went back inside, Jo was playing with Marie at the guestroom. Grace went to the guestroom while Jack headed to the bedroom, when Ellen was holding a picture of him and Olivia

"Who is Olivia, Jack?" Ellen asked as he entered the room. She showed the picture of them, Olivia kissing his cheek, Jack smiling as he took the photo.

Jack sighed, knowing that he has a lot of explaining to do.

"I guess that we're going to have the talk."

* * *

**AN: Oh Boy, looks like Jack is in trouble now. But don't worry, they're not breaking up or anything. Oh I put up a picture of Grace and Marie on my profile, check it out. Also review as usual.**


	32. The Confrontation

Chapter 32

The Confronation

_Black Angels laughing_  
_in the city streets_  
_Street toys scream in pain_  
_and clench their teeth_  
_The moonlight spotlights_  
_all the city crime_  
_Got no religion,_  
_laugh while they fight_

_Save our souls for the heavens_  
_For a life so good it sure feels bad_  
_Save our souls for the heavens_  
_Save our souls for the promised land_

_Sweet tarts play the game and_  
_shoot to thrill_  
_Runnin' free through the trash,_  
_dressed to kill_  
_The midnight show-stoppers, it's a_  
_funny money game_  
_A hundred thousand bleeding hearts_  
_put us in our graves_

_Save our souls for the heavens_  
_For a life so good it sure feels bad_  
_Save our souls for the heavens_  
_Save our souls for the promised land_

_It's been the hard road, edge_  
_of an overdose_  
_No matter how high you're_  
_still too low_  
_I've been the dancer_  
_the wicked romancer_  
_It's a never-ending nightmare_  
_edge of disaster_

******Save our souls by Mötley ****Crüe********  
**

* * *

Jack was sitting on the edge of bed looking down to his feet heartbroken with Ellen staring at him hurt and angry at the fact that Jack dated a vampire and didn't bother to tell her.

Vampires are monsters, a bunch of monsters that lives among them and turning humans to join them. What was Jack thinking? Why didn't Jack tell her about it? Was it because he was afraid? Ellen thought

"Was she your first?" Ellen asked, and by first, she means first love.

"Yes."

"You know that she was a vampire, Jack."

"I know." Jack said, "But she was different from any other vampires. She was not a monster. Not to me."

"I just wish that you could've told me in person. I mean, I know that you had tough but why didn't you…." Ellen trailed off as she looked to him seeing that this was killing him from inside. Jack hated himself right now for not telling Ellen in the first place.

"I know what I did back then was wrong and unacceptable. But you have to understand…"

"Don't! You promised me that you would tell me everything but why didn't you tell me about the fact that you've dated a vampire? Why do I get the feeling that you've tired to keep this from me? Was it because you were afraid?" Ellen asked sounding that she was about to cry at any moment. Jack flinched a bit, now he knows how Dean feels about the chick-flick moments

"No. It's not like that at all." Jack said, he stood up and went to face Ellen "Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to keep this from you? You don't think it pains me too? Well, it did. Believe me, Ellen, there had been times that I wanted to tell you so bad but I didn't because I wasn't sure how you would react. Look, our relationship may not be exactly holy matrimony, not to mention all the bad things I've done in my lifetime. But come on, that was then, this is now. Nothing of it, nothing of it matters as much as you matter to me. Hell, I'm even willing to let Crowley and all these bastards that destroyed my life walk because of you. I wouldn't even dare to put somebody, past or present in front of you! It's ever been like that since we met! Ever!" Jack took a moment to regain himself from getting too emotional. "I love you Ellen Harvelle and I always will." Jack embraced her and she embraced back crying now. He let a few tears of his own escape as well

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you." Jack apologized and even Ellen knew that he was honest about it this time. They separated after some time, knowing that they've settled their little argument for now. Just then Jack's phone buzzed, Jack pulled out the phone from his pocket and answered the call.

"Yeah. Hey, what is it?" Jack asked, the caller answered. They talked for some time "Ok, sure. We're coming. Meet us back at Bobby's" Jack said as he ended the call.

"Who was it?" Ellen asked

"Dean, he wants all of us to be at Bobby's right now. Crowley got another job for us. Evergreen, Missouri."

"What about Marie?"

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Bobby can babysit her when we're gone."

"Are you sure?"

"Come on, this is Bobby we're talking about, I'm sure he's fine with it."

* * *

"No I am not fine with babysitting your niece." Bobby said as he and Jack were in the kitchen back at Bobby's house. Ellen, Jo and Sam were packing their weapons outside while Dean and Grace was playing with Marie at the living room.

"Come on, Bobby. Please." Jack begged,

"No."

"Fine, then I'll tell Sam, Jo, Ellen and Grace that you like Tori Spelling and pedicure." Bobby froze for a second before narrowing his eyes at Jack. Jack wouldn't do that, would he?

"How in the hell do you know about that?"

"Dean told me. You know, I've known you for 10 years and to think that you have a secret feminine side," Jack chuckled, "It's kinda funny if you ask me. So what do you say?" Jack smirked wildly.

Bobby sighed in defeat, knowing that Jack got him between a rock and a hard place.

"Fine." Bobby grumbled,

"See, was that so hard?" Jack said as he patted Bobby's shoulder and went to the living room. There he saw Dean and Grace having a good time with Marie.

"Dean I hope that you don't hit on my sister." Jack said, knowing the womanizer that he is.

Dean looked bewildered by that statement "What? No, don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't do that."

"Right." Jack said unconvinced by the respond from Dean. "Grace."  
she shook her head no "He's telling the truth, little brother."

"Ok. We should get going," Jack said eyeing them for a sec before he went outside to see Sam, Jo and Ellen.

"Time to go. You're done packing?" Ellen nodded as they picked up their bags by the shoulder and got in to their cars waiting for Dean and Grace. Once Dean and Grace came, they left Bobby's. Destination: Evergreen, Missouri.

* * *

Jack, Grace and Ellen were in an abandoned warehouse looking for a rugaru while Dean, Jo and Sam was outside. They entered to what appeared to be an office turned to a prison cell room for hostages that were captured by the rugaru. They were left starving for days so they'll be weak enough for the rugaru to eat on.

"Dear God." Ellen said as she looked around with Grace

Jack checked out the pulse on one of the victims chained up, Jack sighed when he found no pulse. Jack went to check out another victims pulse as Grace and Ellen checked out the place.

"This is definitely not part of the Rugarus MO. According to the lore, they are violent, vicious animals that eat their victims from the moment they see them." Grace said

"Well, considering that they are now under the Hunter's radar, maybe they've changed their hunting ways." Jack said as he ripped off the second victims restraints, she was alive but barley.

"But once they're turned, their humanity shuts off. They live by one simple rule: To feed on human flesh, nothing else." Ellen added to the explanation.

"True." Jack nodded in agreement " but that doesn't mean that they're stupid. Get the ones who are still alive out of here, tell Dean, Jo and Sam to get them to safety."

"What about…"

"Don't worry, Ellen. I'll go with Jack in search for it." Grace responded quickly as she and jack left the cell room and went to find the rugaru

As they searched around the warehouse they heard footsteps. Instinctively they pulled out each of their handguns and cocked it. They glanced around carefully when the rugaru surprised them by pushing them to different directions. Grace was wasting no time to pull the trigger several times from her handgun. She knew it wouldn't kill him but it would buy Jack some time to take him down. The rugaru staggered stumbled back which allowed Jack to take the opportunity to take him down, he pressed his fingers to the rugarus forehead putting him in to sleep.

"Too easy." Jack said as he carried the rugaru by the shoulder, Grace was shocked of what just took place.

"How did you…what just happened?" Grace asked, I mean she knows

"I'll explain later." Jack replied as they left the warehouse to meet up with the others outside.

"What's the status?"

"Some of the hostages are still alive and are heading to the local hospital as we speak with Sam, Jo and Dean. Others didn't make it." Ellen said

"Alright, let's go." Jack said as they headed in to the Mustang the rugaru was placed in the backseat with Grace guarding the rugaru, Jack and Ellen were in front, Grace put a hood on rugarus head as Jack started the engine and left the warehouse to meet up with the others.

* * *

After they met up, the group were on their way to a meeting place with some of Crowley's cronies. They pulled up in an old power station where the cronies were at

"Come on." Jack said as they got out of the cars with Grace pulling the rugaru out of the backseat and went to hand over the rugaru to one of the demons.

"You're late."

"Well, to be fair, traffic was a bitch." Grace countered while glaring at them as the second demon took the rugaru

"One rugaru." Sam told them.

"Where's Crowley?" Dean asked,

"Banging a hooker in a sweet spot called None Of Your Business."

"Ooh, demon trying to be funny, huh?" Jack fake-shivered "Did you expect it, big sis?" Jack turned to Grace,

"No, not at all, little brother."

"Night, girls." Demon replied,

"Wait. Hold up, hold up. Are we ever gonna see Crowley again or is he just gonna keep sending his demon extras to pick up his laundry?" Dean asked as he stepped forward.

"I'm sorry. I know you're speaking, I see your lips moving, but I can't understand what you're saying 'cause I don't speak little bitch." Grace went to punch the demon for that remark but Jack grabbed her arm and shook his head no.

"He's not worth it, sis." Jack stated; he let her arm go after she calmed down. Grace sighed; she stood next to  
Jack and Ellen as they watched the cronies climbed in to their SUV with their latest gift for Crowley.

"Remember when we used to gank demons?" Dean reminded

Jack sighed in agreement "Trust me, we all miss the good old days. All of us."

* * *

"Screw this, I've had it." Jo snapped as she, Jack, Grace and Ellen were outside of an abandoned house while Dean and Sam were inside.

"Jo, please."

"I mean, for the last several weeks, we've been on those goddamn runs from that jackass of a demon who happens to be the King of Hell. And what lead us to? Nothing,"

"Jo." Ellen warned once again,

"Well, if you're so keen on that note, why don't you share with the class with a plan B?" Jack said sarcastically

"Oh wait, you don't have one do ya?" Jo didn't answer as she looked down.

"That's what I thought. Look, I understand that you don't wanna do this anymore and believe me, I didn't want to become Crowley's little bitch again but until we _have _a plan B to get Sam's Soul, we gotta play along for now."

"You're sure about Crowley having Sam's soul? He could be bluffing, you know." Grace said

"Has crossed our minds, yeah. Once or twice. But it's too risky to call his bluff. Just be patient, his time will come." Grace nodded in understanding, Jack knows from his time of being Crowley's pet, it's all a matter of patience and timing.

But suddenly, Jack's senses kicked in as he sensed something frantic. Jack turned around to see the house and smelled something rotten in the air,

"Sulfur." Jack sighed, just what they needed, demons.

"Sulfur? Demons are here?" Grace asked

"Yeah, I'm afraid so." Jack answered as he pulled out his blade. "Alright, Jo, Grace check out the kitchen, Ellen follow me." Jack commanded, they split up as they entered the house carefully not wanting to let the demons know that they're here. Jack and Ellen went to each side of the door listening

"I happen to know for a fact you've been juggling Crowley's orphans. Now where is he?" Jack and Ellen's eyes widened when they recognized the voice. They haven't heard that since Carthage. It was Meg.

"Don't know. Don't care." Sam answered

"But you've been working his beat for months."

"Doesn't mean we get face time." Jack shook his head with a smile; that was a good one he thought. Meg exchanged a look with her demon companion for a second before she straddled into Dean's lap.

"Where's he take all those things you snatch up for him? I bet you an all-day sucker that's where his majesty's holed up." Dean didn't answer as he stared back at Meg, so Meg went for the extra mile "OK, officially over the foreplay." She held up a knife to Dean's throat. "Satisfy me, or I please myself!" Jack and Ellen exchanged a look as Grace and Jo joined them.

"What's goin…" Jack shushed them and mouthed the word listen  
Sam laughed at that

"Something funny, Sam?" Dean snapped in disbelief.

"Yeah. Meg," Sam replied,

"Really? 'Cause where I'm sitting…"

"Don't worry. She can't do jack squat. She's totally screwed."

"Sam, not helping!"

"Look at her, Dean. She's furious. If she could kill you, she'd've done it by now. She's running." That was true, if she wanted to kill them, she would've done it already because she's a demon.

"Am I?" Meg asked,

"Judging by the level of flop sweat on all of you, yeah. Which means you're running from Crowley. Which makes sense. Crowley would want to hunt down all the Lucifer loyalists now that he's the big man on campus."

"How would you know?"

"It's what I'd do." Sam turned to Dean who looked more and more confused "She can't kill us. She needs us to get her to Crowley so she can stick that knife in his neck. It's him or her."

"Well, I hope you both lose. But good luck." Dean stated,

"So, you know what you gotta do now, right?"

"Let me guess. You're gonna tell me." Meg said the obvious

"Work with us." Everyone's eyes widened in shock at that

"Whoa, what?" Dean asked not sure if he heard it right.

"We'll hand you Crowley with a bow. On one condition: we come with you and you help us wring a little something out of him before you hack him to bits."

"What?" Meg asked

"Doesn't matter. Question is, can you get us what we need?"

"I apprenticed under Alastair in Hell just like your brother. So Dean, can I make Crowley do whatever I want?

"Yeah, she can." Dean agreed not too happy about it.

"It's a deal then. Hugs and puppies all around!"

"But before you do that, there's someone I know who's been dying to see you." Sam said as he saw the others.

"Fine, who is it?" Meg sighed

"He's right behind you." Meg froze at the spot with a look of shock when she heard an all too familiar voice.

"_It can't be him. Please, let not be him." _she thought hoping that's not who she thinks it is as she slowly turned around to see Jack who had a big grin on his face.

"Evening, Meg." Jack greeted as he pinned her to the wall seconds later, her companion tried to aid her but the girls made sure that didn't happen as Jo used Jack's angel blade to kill the demon.

"Look, I'm sure there's still a way that we can work things out." Meg begged,

Jack laughed, not buying one bit. "Don't make me laugh, you whore. Do you have any idea of how much you're in trouble now?" Jack said "I've waited a long time for this and I'm gonna enjoy every second of it." Jack then proceeded to punch her repeatedly until she was beaten to a pulp. "Hey Ellen, wanna have a shot at this black-eyed bitch?" Jack asked Ellen as he kicked Meg across who was down on all fours already, Grace and Jo helped Sam and Dean to set them free.

"Thought you'll never ask." Ellen replied, she walked over to Meg and punched her really hard.

"That's for almost taking my baby girl from me, you bitch." Ellen hissed,

Jack shook his head "Ouch, that's gotta hurt. She packs a hell of a punch. Believe me."

Jack picked Meg up who was bleeding from her nose and mouth.

"Now as much as I love to kill you right now, I'm not going to because you're far too important, so I'm giving you a warning. If you ever threat me, my girlfriend or her daughter…" Jack chuckled, "well, you may be a loyalist to Lucifer but I'm one of his creations and you're gonna feel the pain that I felt when I was in Hell. Every bit of it. You're not only one who was an apprentice of Alastair. Understood?"  
Meg nodded frantically at that.  
Jack dragged her ass out of the room and threw her out of the house like a sack of potatoes.

"See you soon, Meg." Jack said as he went back to the room to discuss Sam's actions with the group.

* * *

What the hell are you doing, Sam?" Ellen demanded as they were gathered together

"What do you mean?"

"Let me clarify the question: _What the hell_ _are you doing_?"

"Ellen, you wanted to screw over Crowley. Merry Christmas." Everyone except Jack stared in disbelief to Sam

"What?

"You wanna work with a demon again?" it was Dean's turn to ask

"We're working with demons now. I'm doing this because I wanna stop."

"Hello, Sam. Don't you remember what happened in Carthage two years ago? She almost killed me and Jack by sending the hellhounds on us." Jo reminded Sam angrliy

"I know. But you can't look at his emotionally, Jo. We need her." Sam replied

"The hell we do! That little bitch is gonna screw us over so fast…"

"Of course, which is why we'll screw her first. Meg is dead the second we're done with her."

"That's if they kill us first." Grace said,

"Oh, they won't. Because we're bringing insurance." Sam turned to Jack "No offense, Jack."

"None taken," Jack shrugged as he already got an idea of the insurance Sam was talking about "Cas?"

"Cas." Sam nodded

"You're sure about that? I mean, considering that he's in a holy civil war that's going on right now?" Jack said,

Sam turned to Dean "He's got a point there." Sam walked out of the house obviously going to pray to Cas. Ellen shook her head as she, Jo and Jack went to get their duffel bags and put them on the table.

"I don't like this." Ellen sighed,

"Me either, but what choice do we have left?" Jack said as Jo put his blade back in his bag.

Moments later, Sam opened the front door and revealed Cas to everyone's surprise as they turned around to see Sam and Cas.

"You actually showed," Dean said. "Wow, Sam, I guess we owe you a chicken dinner. What happened?"

"No big. This is what friends do for each other," Sam replied

"Hi, you must be Cas I've been hearing my brother talking about, I'm Grace." Grace greeted, Cas nodded in return.

"It's a honor to meet you."

"Likewise."

"What do you want?" Cas asked,

* * *

The group hung in the back as Cas was doing a locating spell to find Crowley.

"It's not working," Cas stated once he finished the spell. "Crowley's hidden from me."

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to try this the hard way," Dean said,

"Breaking and entering." Jack added,

The group broke in to Samuels office in the Campbell Compound, they searched around the place when they heard a gun cocked. They turned around to see Samuel aiming the handgun at them.

"Can I help you? What do you want?" Samuel demanded,

"We wanna know where Crowley is. " Dean said

"If I even knew, why would I tell you?"

"'Cause you're our grandfather."

"Samuel, I'm gonna get my soul back." Sam stated,

"Who says you can get it back?"

"Me."

"Look, I'd like to help, but I'm sorry."

"Damnit, Samuel. Don't be such an ass. It's your grandson's soul." Ellen stated,

"I can't."

"What is wrong with you? Do you wanna work for Crowley? Cas, can you give us a minute?" Dean said, Cas left as a flutter of wings were heard.

"But if you don't wanna help us I can't make you. But I just gotta know why. What is Crowley holding over you?" You owe us that." Samuel walked to the desk and took out a photo of a young Mary from the drawer handing it over to Dean.

"Mom?"

"He's gonna give her back to me."

"Crowley's gonna bring mom back from the dead?

"You tell me you don't want her back."

"You know the one difference between us. You know how to live without her."

"Look, I know how you feel."

"No, you don't. She's my daughter and she's dead. And I can do something about it."

"You really think Crowley's gonna make good here?"

"He brought Sam back and me."

"Trust me. Don't go down that road."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying stop trying. It's gonna go nowhere good. Samuel, I know we've had our differences, but I'm your grandson. And I'm telling you that this is wrong for so many reasons."

"You hypocrite!"

"I'm asking you to learn from our mistakes. Doing this, this is how the bad guy gets us every time. It's our Achilles heel. Apparently, it runs in the family. We will figure something else out, okay?"

"I'm sorry, Dean, but-"

"You know what, don't bother." Jack interrupted, "You had a chance for redemption by helping your grandsons and you threw it away. For what? So you could see your daughter again by making a deal with Crowley? Is that what she really wanted?" Jack huffed as Samuel looked away, "I guess the apple doesn't fall away from the tree huh? Like father, like daughter. Come on, let's leave this place." Jack said as he, Grace, Ellen and Jo walked out of Samuel's office. Sam and Dean stared at their grandfather for a second before they walked out of there.

* * *

"So, you're like a some sort of Superman or something?" Grace asked Jack as the group was in two separate motel rooms, Cas, Jack, Grace and Ellen were in the living room while Dean, Jo and Sam's were in the kitchen. Jack explained to Grace about the Hellbreaker just moments ago and surprisingly, she took it well. They were sitting at the table eating food while Cas was watching TV.

"Perhaps, but hey. I'm still your little brother despite our height difference," Jack joked, Grace hit him in the arm lightly for that.

"I'm not little." She pouted a bit

Jack chuckled, "Keep telling yourself that."

"It's very complex." Cas said

"I'm sure it is." Jack commented as he took a sip from his cola.

"If the pizza man truly loves this babysitter, why does he keep slapping her rear? Perhaps she's done something wrong." Jack choked on his cola getting the hint, Grace stifled a laugh and Ellen shook her head in amusement as she pat Jack on the back

"Dude… You're watching porn." Jack said between coughs as he took a few breaths to control his breathing.

"Why?"

"It was there." Cas said, he was acting like an innocent boy.

"You can't watch porn in a room filled with women and you don't talk about it out loud. To them, it's… revolting." Jack grimaced,

"Just turn it off, will ya?" Jack sighed as Cas looked down at his lap.

"Well, now our angel boy has a boner." Grace joked with a big grin, just then they heard a knock on the door, Jack nudged Ellen to turn off the TV as he went to open the front door to reveal Samuel standing in front of him

"This what you people do, sit around watching pornos with angels?"

"We're not supposed to talk about it." Cas said, he could be very confusing sometimes. Ellen walked to Cas, snatching the remote from him and turned the TV off and went back to the table

"Why are you here?" Jack asked ignoring Cas

"Just wanted to say you were right about Mary, It's not what Mary would've wanted and I happened to where Crowley is at." Jack glanced at Ellen who rose from her chair "Boys! Jo! Come here!" She shouted to them

* * *

"Whatever we bag ends up there." Samuel explained as he showed a map to everyone who was gathered at the table. "That's where he tortures 'em, interrogates 'em, I don't really know. Only been outside the places, but it's a death trap. Nothing gets in that Crowley doesn't want in and nothing gets out, period."  
"Thanks, Samuel. You're doing the right thing." Ellen stated,

"I wish you wouldn't do this."

"Come with us." Sam suggested

"I may be soft, but I'm not suicidal." Samuel shook his head no.

* * *

"Remember me? I sure remember you, Clarence." Meg greeted to in her own special way as the hunters exited the house to meet up with her and her demon posse.

"Why are we working with these abominations?" Cas asked

"Keep talking dirty. Makes my meatsuit all dewy."

"Alright, simmer down. We know where Crowley is."

"Great. Do tell." Meg said sarcastically

"Yeah, tell you, so you can just leave us for dead."

"You boys have serious abandonment issues, you know that?"

"We'll show you, alright? But we're all going together.

"What, I'm just supposed to trust you?

"No, you're not that stupid. Give me the knife for a minute."

"No, I'm not that stupid."

"Do you want us to take you to Crowley or not?"  
Meg went to get the demon-killing knife but she came up empty-handed remembering that she lost it at the house.

"Looking for this?" Jack said as he held up the knife with a grin. Jack hand pocked the knife earlier the evening

"You handsome son of a bitch." Meg shook her head, she hates Hellbreakers, always thinks one step ahead.

"Well thank you." Jack chuckled,

"Alright we leave in one hour. One hour." Sam stated as the hunters headed back to the house to get their weapons.

* * *

The hunters, the Hellbreaker, the demons and the angel have arrived at an abandoned mental hospital turned to a hideout for Crowley. They went inside and looked around the hall.

"It's pretty quiet here." Grace stated,

"It's not. I can feel it. Meet me at the side door." Cas replied and the he vanished, it didn't take long for them to come to the side door as Cas opened itto let them in.

"I get the feeling that this is too easy, don't you think?" Jack said; he's got a bad feeling about this.

"Way too easy." Jo added, they moved further into the building when they heard a voice pleading for help.

"Is someone there? Please. Please help me. You gotta get me out of here. Please! You gotta get me out of here."

Jack sighed as they continued their search for Crowley. Man, you talk about Guatemala for monsters; getting tortured for info to find Purgatory by Crowley. Jack knew that he was a sadist, given the history between Crowley and him but this? He just went too far.

"Wait." Jack said as he stopped walking when he saw something in distance

"What is it?" Dean asked, they heard barking and that answered Dean's question. It was Hellhounds

"Damnit, here comes the guards." Meg stated

"Hellhounds." Jack said a bit terrified, "Run!" they wasted no time doing so, running to the nearest doors. the two demons that Meg had brought, didn't make it as the hellhounds ripped them apart. Jack shut the doors behind while Ellen poured a salt line at the bottom of the doors keeping hellhounds at bay. Dean jammed a stake to hold them shut.

"I knew this was a trap." Dean said,

"What do you want, a cupcake?" Meg said sarcastically

"Don't get your panties in a bunch." Jack retorted to Meg who in return glared at him.

"We're safe, that should keep the hellhounds out for now." Ellen said

"Yeah, for now. How many of them are there?"

"Lots. I'll be pulling for you … from Cleveland." Meg said

"What?!" Dean asked

"I didn't know this was gonna happen. Bright side: them chewing up my meatsuit ought to buy you a few seconds. Seacrest out." Meg opened the mouth of her meatsuit to smoke out but nothing happened.

"A spell, I think, from Crowley. Within these walls you're locked inside your body." Cas said

"Karma's a bitch, bitch." Dean said, Jack slipped an angel blade into his hand as he pulled the demon killing knife.

"What are you gonna do? You gonna slash at thin air until you hit something?"

"No." Jack snapped, then turned to Meg with the knife handed to her "You and I are going to hold them off. Take this." Meg hesitantly took it. "It's our best shot."

"At Crowley. Take it and go. You kill the smarmy dick. We'll hold off the dogs." Meg told the hunters

"And how are you going to do that?" Dean asked, Meg grabbed Cas by the neck and kissed him removing the angel sword from him and Cas returned the favor by pinning her against the wall. Everyone was shocked by that.

"What was that?" Meg asked as they ended the kiss,

"I learned that from the pizza man." Jack was really trying hard not to laugh at the statement as he glanced at Ellen who had the same expression as he did"Well, A plus for you. I feel so … clean. Okay, gotta go."

"Whoa, whoa, is that gonna work on a hellhound?"

"Well, we're about to find out. Run." The hunters and the angel took off as Jack and Meg prepared themselves for the fight wit the hellhounds.

"You know, you really are something, Jackie. Might as well be on your good side."

Jack smirked "Don't bet on it." Hellhounds broke through the doors and the fight was on.

There were four hellhounds to be exact. Jack killed the first one who lunged at him with ease by thrusting the blade into it's head. Now the second one was a bit tough as the hellhound pinned him against the floor, man this one was relentless.

"Never wanted to be a goddamn…." Jack said as he reached for his blade and shoved it into the head killing it instantly. "Chew toy again." Jack got up and saw Meg struggling a bit with another, Jack within seconds had the hellhound pinned down and killed it quick and smooth.

"You okay?" Jack asked

"Just peachy." Meg answered as she got up.

Jack sighed, "I hate dogs!" Just then Jack was hit in head by a foreign object, Jack collapsed to the floor down for the count.

* * *

Jack groaned as he woke up a bit dazed, he got up and looked around the new environment. He was in a cell.

"Hello, boy." That was Crowley and Jack's blood boiled at that as he was about to kick his ass only to Crowley holding a finger up to stop him

"Aha ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Crowley snapped his finger and a ring of fire trapped Jack.

"Holy fire." Jack snarled,

"Well, considering what you are, I had to. Besides I was hoping that you could join me, we had such a blast, the two of us back then. There's still time."

"And if I don't?"

"Boys!" Crowley ordered, three demons appeared with Jo, Ellen and Grace as hostages

"You son of a bitch. You son of a bitch!" Jack yelled as he stepped forward, but the fire prevented him. You don' ever, ever use his family as leverage, that's where Jack draws the line.

"Aw, isn't that cute? You care so much about them." Crowley sighed, "I hate moments  
like this. What's the word that Dean use to say about these moments?" Crowley waited for it.

"Oh, yes. Chick-flick moments." Crowley chuckled with a grin from ear to ear. Jack glared at him.

"So, what do you say?" Ellen shook her head meaning do not give in.

"No."

Crowley sighed again; it was not the answer he expected "I hate to get my hands dirty sometimes." He pressed his palm to Ellen's forehead. She screamed in agony,

"Mom!"

she fell down to her knees holding her head as a pounding headache started to take effect. It was painful. Jack closed his eyes as he groaned, experiencing the headache as well.

"That's what happens if you refuse the deal. You may be taught by me but you haven't learned everything I know." He raised his hand and twisted made Grace and Jo double over in pain as they coughed up blood.

"Take those two to their cells, leave Ellen with the Hellbreaker." Crowley commanded his cronies, as he vanished knowing that there's no way that Jack can pass through the holy fire. The demons left with Grace and Jo.

* * *

Jack paced around, wondering how is he getting out?  
Then he came up with a plan that might be risky. Well, Anna told himwhen he was learning about the weaknesses of the Hellbreaker, that holy oil will kill them. But since he's still part human, it will leave a nasty burnmark. Jack took a deep breath bracing himself for the pain. He ran through the fire and screamed in pain as he fell down to the floor.

"Son of a bitch!" He gritted, Ellen quickly helped him up on his feet ignoring the headache.

You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good. The pain stopped." Jack replied as he grabbed her hands and closed his eyes as a bright light filled the room. Moments later the headache disappeared as light

"It's a good thing that my boyfriend is an angel." Ellen smirked,

Jack chuckled, "Come on." Just then the two demons returned to the cell and they were shocked that Jack got out of the holy fire.  
"Hello boys." Jack said as he stepped forward and smite both of them. Jack and Ellen got out of their cell and searched for Grace and Jo. "Grace! Jo!" Jack yelled as he frantically looked around.

"Jack! Over here!" that was Jo screaming from the one of the rooms.

Jack's eyes glowed amber black as he telepathically made the doors open.

There was Jo struggling with two vampires. Jack whistled to get their attention.

They turned to see Jack and Ellen.

"Get Jo. I'll handle Angel and Spike wannabes." Ellen nodded as Jack took on two vamps which he killed them with ease.

"You alright, sweetie?" Ellen asked,

"I am now, mom." Jo replied, "Jack, Grace is locked in a room with a djinn. I overheard those bastards talking about it."

"Ah, damnit." Jack sighed, "Jo, can you stand?"

"I think so."

"Alright. I'm going after Grace, you guys find Sam and Dean."

"What about Meg?"

"Leave her to me." Jack said as he left the room to find his sister.

* * *

"Please, Dan! Please, don't take Marie from me!" Grace pleaded as she was suffering the effects of the the cell. She curled into a ball

"Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are." A tall man a bit muscular with blonde hair had Marie in his arms sang a lullaby grinning wicked. "Say goodbye to mommy."

"No. No. No." She shook her head as tear were flowing, she didn't want this to happen again. Just then Jack burst through the door.

"No!" Jack said as he pinned the djinn and placed the palm of his hand to the, the djinn screamed as light came from his mouth and his eyes. Once he was dead, Jack went to the aid of his sister

"Grace." Jack said her as he kneeled down in front "Grace?" Jack sighed as she didn't answer the second time. "Damn djinns." Jack muttered,

"Gracie? It's me, Jackie-boy." Jack said softly as he cupped her cheek.

Grace flick at Jack's nickname "Jack?"

"Yeah, it's me. Focus, none of this is real, Dan can't get to you or Marie." Jack commanded,

"Repeat after me, it's not real."

"It's not real, it's not real." Grace repeated multiple times, in succession Dan slowly started to fade away and moments later, he was gone.

"You're ok?"

"I'm ready to kick some kings' ass, Jackie-boy." Grace smirked, Jack smiled in relief when she said that, she's back.

* * *

"You know, you're sticking that thing in all the wrong places." Meg said as she was strapped into a table getting tortured by Christian in a room not far from where Jack and Grace was at.

"Really? You sure were squealing." Christian grinned,

"Knock yourself out. It's a host body. Some girl from Cheboygan, moved to LA to be an actress. It's probably not even the worst thing that ever happened to her." Christian stick the demon knife right into area where the private parts were at, Meg screamed in pain and then started to laugh sadistically

"What are you laughing at?" Christian asked, his question was answered as Jack appeared behind him, took the demon knife from him and stabbed him in the back killing Christian and the demon inside.

"Jack Cahill's behind you, meat-sack." Meg stated,

"Nighty-night, loverboy." Jack hissed as he pulled out the knife and Christian's lifeless body crumpled to the floor. Grace moved to the table untying Meg.

"We should go back." Grace said as Meg went to put her clothes back on.

"I know, better find the others right now."

"Don't need to." That was Ellen as she, Jo and the Winchesters showed up.

"Well, at least you saved the effort."

* * *

After Meg got dressed, the hunters and,the Hellbreaker worked to set up a trap for Crowley. Dean pulled the fire alarm and it didn't take long before Crowley showed up.

"You should be ghoul scat by now." Crowley told Dean and then turned to Jack. "You really starting to become such a partypooper." Ellen came from behind and smashed a wrench across the back of his head, a little payback for earlier tonight "Really necessary? I just had this dry-cleaned." The hunters were gathered now in front of the demon who was trapped in a devil's trap that was painted up the ceiling "So, to what do I owe the reach-around?" That was Meg's cue as she entered the room

"Crowley." She greeted,

"Whore." Oooh, that stung a bit.

"Okay. You know what?" She raised her hand and made a fist that caused Crowley to cough up blood"The best torturers never get their hands dirty. Sam wants a word with you."

"What can I do for you, Sam?"

"You know damn well. I want my soul back," Sam answers.

"And here I thought you just grew some balls, Sam," Meg commented, Jack shook his head in annoyance not dealing with her comments right now.

"Well?"

"No," Crowley replies.

"Meg," Dean said

Meg stepped forward and makes a fist once more.

"I can't," Crowley told them the truth

"Can't or won't?" Sam asked.

"I said can't and I meant can't, you mop headed lumberjack. I was lucky to get this much of you out. Going back in there for the sloppy bits? No way. I'm good, but those two in there? Forget it."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Ellen asked

"You don't. But it doesn't change anything." Crowley said "I'm telling you. Sam, why do you want the thing back? Satan's got one juicy source of entertainment in there. I'd swallow a rag off a bathhouse floor before I took that soul. Unless you want to be a drooling mess."

Jack glanced at Ellen who was surprised at the truth, why is getting Sam's soul back a bad thing. Dean and he on the other hand

"Sam, I hate to say it, but he's right," Meg told him.

"Yeah, right, I get it, thanks," Sam replied. "He's all yours."

"What? Are you crazy? He's our only hope," Dean argued

"You heard him," Sam interrupted. "He can't get it. He's useless."

Dean handed Meg the demon knife who accepted it with a grin. She stepped forward outside of the devil's trap

"You'll let me back out, right?" Meg asked, Sam nodded,

"This is for Lucifer, you pompous little…" Crowley took her wrist and took her down quickly, he grabbed the knife and tossed to the ceiling breaking the trap.

"That's better." He waved his hand, pinning the Harvelles Winchesters, and Grace to the wall. Jack tried to attack him but he back handed him sending Jack to the wall.

"Son of a…" Jack groaned, the knife fled down from the ceiling and into his hand.

"You don't know torture, you little insect." Crowley snarled as Meg stood up.

"Leave them alone." That was Cas as he reappeared with a bag in his hand

"Castiel. Haven't seen you all season. You the cavalry now?"

"Put the knife down." Cas ordered,

"You that bossy in Heaven? Hear you're losing out to Raphael. The whole affair makes Vietnam look like a roller derby." Crowley said as he noticed the bag "Hey, what's in the gift bag?"

Castiel reached into the bag and pulled out a skull. "You are."

"Not possible." How the hell did Castiel get a hold on his bones? He thought

"You didn't hide your bones as well as you should have."

Crowley lowered the knife and clapped mocking him "Cookie for you."

Castiel dropped the bag to the floor. "Can you restore Sam's soul or not?"

Crowley snapped his fingers and the hunters slide down from the walls. "If I can help out in any other-"

"Answer him," Dean snapped,.

"I can't." Cas held a hand in the bag burning the bones, along with Crowley. Meg disappeared as Grace

"The king is dead, long live the new king." Jack muttered as he got up shaking his head.

* * *

"Thanks for helping us back there Cas. If you hadn't shown up…" Ellen trailed off as they were heading back to where they had parked their cars.  
"Crowley was right. It's not going well for me upstairs." Cas told them

"If there's anything we can do –" Dean said

"There isn't. I wish circumstances were different. Much of the time I'd rather be here." Jack nodded in understanding. "No need for apologies, we all know that you have a lot going on right now."

"Listen, Sam, we'll find another way."

"You really wanna help? Prison full of monsters. Can't just leave 'em, can't let 'em go." Sam replied

"I understand." Cas said and then he left as flutter of wings were heard. Jack, Ellen, Jo and Grace got in to the Mustang while Sam and Dean were arguing.

"What did Crowley mean that getting Sam's soul back would be a idea?" Ellen asked,

Jack sighed knowing why "Cas, Dean and I talked about it before we entered the lions den. Apparently, it will cause Sam a breakdown, psychologically. It would be disastrous." Jack said sadly. "He'll go bat crazy to the point that he's suitable enough to become a patient at the nuthouse."

"Why?" Jo asked as she had a unnervingly feeling about this.

"Because Sam's soul is currently suffering at the hands of Michael and Lucifer as we speak. They have taken out their frustrations on him for over a year and well, let's just say that when the old Sam returns he'll be nothing but a broken down man." Jack told her the truth as he turned on the engine and left the mental hospital.

On the highway, while everyone was sleeping except Jack, he thought back to the day he met Olivia.

* * *

_Flashback 1993:_

_it was a normal night at a local bar somewhere in Arizona, Jack was sitting at the bar drinking as he finished a hunt of wendigo. Man that wendigo was a big pain in the ass, he almost got his shoulder dislocated but he got his ankle sprained though. But that's the price you'll pay for being in the hunting business _

_"Well, what does a fine gentleman like yourself doing here tonight?" a woman who was 5'5, she was a brunette, the eye color was brown and she wore a jacket who was a bit torn, jeans, heels and had a necklace around her neck. She had a strong southern accent._

_"Just finished a job. And I'm currently celebrating." Jack smiled and he drank a bit from is beer._

_"By drinking beer and sit here doing noting? Wow, you must have a really bad job." _

_"Well, the working hours is good but I can't say the same thing about the payment though, minimum wage." Jack shrugged,_

_"What happened to your ankle?" the woman noticed the the bandage wrapped around the_

_"I got injured at work. Nothing serious"_

_"Oh." She said "Hey, bartender, whiskey please. Make it a double."_

_"Coming right up." the bartender said as he went to get a glass and a bottle of whiskey._

_"Here you go. That'll be 20 dollars please." He handed the glass full of whiskey she took out twenty dollar bill and paid "Thanks." She sat down next to Jack and drank it all up _

_"So, stranger, can I at least get your name?" _

_"Jack, so where are you from? Judging from your accent, I'm guessing the south." Jack smirked seductive; she was beautiful, and independent. His kind of girl. _

_"Damn right, born and raised in Mississippi." She said proudly "I'm Olivia by the way." Olivia reached out her hand for a handshake which Jack accepted it of course._

_"So Olivia, what's your next move?"_  
_she grinned as she leaned in to his ear "Take me somewhere private and I'll show you my next move."_

_"My kind of girl." Jack stated as he got up and followed Olivia to the unknown as they exited the bar of what they would change their lifes forever._

* * *

Jack shook his head with a smile thinking how he was a sucker for pretty faces when he met Olivia as he was driving his family back home.

_When I saw you on 8th street_  
_You could make my ife complete, baly_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_You're my-my kind of a girl_

_And when I saw you by_  
_The jukebox, ow-ow_  
_You put a quarter in and played_  
_My favorite song too, baby_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_You're my-my kind of a girl_

_I think we'd look pretty good together,_  
_Walking through a winter wonderland_  
_And this time I think it's forever_  
_I hope your parents understand_  
_When I saw you by the Peppermint Lounge_  
_You were lost but you've been found, baby_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_You're my-my kind of a girl_

**My My Kind Of A Girl by the Ramones**

_**AN: Sorry if i hadn't update my story quickly as possible, been kinda busy lately. So what do you think of this chapter?**_


	33. Souls, Dragons and Mothers

Chapter 33

Souls, Dragons and Mothers

_The sky is red, I don't understand,_  
_past midnight I still see the land._  
_People are sayin' the woman is damned,_  
_she makes you burn with a wave of her hand._  
_The city's a blaze, the town's on fire._  
_The woman's flames are reaching higher._  
_We were fools, we called her liar._  
_All I hear is "Burn!"_

_I didn't believe she was devil's sperm._  
_She said, "Curse you all, you'll never learn!_  
_When I leave there's no return."_  
_The people laughed till she said, "Burn!"_  
_Warning came, no one cared._  
_Earth was shakin', we stood and stared._  
_When it came no one was spared._  
_Still I hear "Burn!"_

_You know we had no time,_  
_we could not even try._  
_You know we had no time._

_You know we had no time,_  
_we could not even try._  
_You know we had no time._

_The sky is red, I don't understand,_  
_past midnight I still see the land._  
_People are sayin' the woman is damned,_  
_she makes you burn with a wave of her hand._  
_Warning came, no one cared._  
_Earth was shakin, we stood and stared._  
_When it came no one was spared._  
_Still I hear "Burn!"_

**Burn by Deep Purple**

* * *

"You did what?!" Jack exclaimed as Dean told him that he made a bet with Death. He had to be death for a day and if he wins, he get's Sam's soul back.

"I know, I know. What was I supposed to do, Sit back and do nothing?" Dean said

"Ok. Ok. Ok. I know that you're one crazy son of a bitch but this? This is just nuts!" Jack exclaimed as he paced around the room as he was trying to process of what he just learned

"You made a deal with death? Ok, I take it back about you being a crazy son of bitch, you're a goddamn nutcase!"

"Geez, thanks. Maybe I can get the leading role in Cuckoo Nest the remake and win an Academy award." Dean said sarcastically, that was his way of saying what's done is done, end of the discussion.

Jack sighed while shaking his head "Dean what the hell were you thinking?"

"I wanted to get Sammy back, I just couldn't bear the thought of him without his soul." Dean admitted to him. In that way, Jack understood. He was a desperate man. And desperate men do desperate things. Jack did the same thing by making the deal with Crowley to save his mom sacrificing himself to a path that would change his life forever.

"I need fresh air. I can't…" Jack said as he left Bobby's, he got to his car and drove back home.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill him." Ellen stated as Jack finished the story back at their house. She, Jack and Jo were in the living room.

"You're not the only one." Jo added,

"Of all things he's done, this is got to be the stupidest thing ever. Why?"

"He wanted Sammy back." Jack replied, repeating the words from Dean as a deafening silence

filled the room to trying to process the information. Either of them spoke for a long time.

"You know what the sad part is?" Jack said breaking the silence,

"What is?"

"I was happy over a year ago. Everyone I knew was safe. Dean was living a happy life with Lisa, Bobby was Bobby of course and I had someone to spend the rest of my life with, and I still do." Ellen smiled a bit "For the first time in a long time I was at peace. Complete. I think I was in heaven. Now I'm not. I got pulled out… by Sam." Jack took a deep breath to keep his emotions in check. "Everything is hard, violent and dark. Everywhere I go, everything I see… I'm back in hell. Just getting through the next moment, and the one after that ... knowing what I've lost. My inner peace."

Jack got up and left the living room leaving Ellen and Jo shocked of what he just told them. he went to a remote place in the woods looking up to the sky. Jack sat down on the ground after thinking how is he keep going like this as he stayed there until sunset with his thoughts alone, he usually goes there to

"Hey, Jack." Jack turned around to see a brunette. She looked very familiar.

"Do I know you?" Jack asked as his hand was on his gun if necessary. She was a reaper.

"Maybe, I have to say, you have changed for the better since I saw you the last time. You moved from being hellhound's chew toy to a hardheaded soldier, that's what the Hellbreakers are."

"Tessa." Jack said as he connected the dots, he haven't seen her since he died 2005 by the hellhound. She escorted him to hell on the same day.

"That's one of many names, yeah."

* * *

"So what are you doing here?" Jack asked as they were taking for a walk in the woods. He still can't believe it was Tessa.

Tessa shrugged "Thought that I check up on you after what's been hell of a day with Dean."

Jack chuckled, "Was he being a dick? Pain in the ass?"

"Something like that. Though I think he learned his lesson."

"Which is?"

"Don't mess with the balance or it will have severe consequences." She replied with a hard look. Jack nodded in understanding.

"I take it that he learned that the hard way, huh?" Jack said, knowing that Dean will always find other options to solve the issue other than shoot first, ask questions later.

"Hilary, that's the name of a twelve year old girl with a heart condition. Dean refused to reap her which resulted in a nurse died in a car accident. And eventually, he had to take Hilary's life after he lost the deal." Tessa explained

Jack sighed while shaking his head, "Damnit Dean. I told him that it was a bad idea."

She chuckled "I thought so too." And then they haven't spoke to each other for a while as they continued their walk back to his house.

"I hope that this isn't the part where you're making a move on me." Jack said trying to light up the mood breaking the silence

She shook her head with a smile "No, everyone knows that you're with Ellen Harvelle, your soulmate. You're the one who became something good. Not too many times has that happen to me."

"Huh."

"So how's your life?"

"Well, lately it's been stressful and I'm not sure that I can't do this anymore." Jack was honest to the tee and she knew it right away

"You'll pull it through, I've seen many in dark times such as this, that they'll find strength and courage to do so."

"Good advice." Jack nodded thoughtfully, "You know what's funny? You and me together again. Under different cirumstances this time."

"Yeah. It's a small world huh?"

"Understatement." Jack agreed,

Jack sighed as they arrived at his house. "I should go now, they're probably worried for me."

"I understand. It's been nice talking to you again. I'm glad that you're alright." Tessa nodded and then walked down the road probably heading back to her boss.

"Tessa." Jack called to Tessa who turned back to Jack "Take care." She nodded as she disappeared in thin air.  
It was nice to talk to someone other than Bobby or anyone he knew. Not that he didn't have any issue to them but for once it felt good to talk to someone who knew the self doubt in people. Jack's cellphone buzzed and he picked up from his pants pocket to answer the call.

"Yeah."

_"I got it back."_

"Sam's soul?" Jack's eyes widened at the news.

_"Come to Bobby's, Sammy's coming back tonight."_ Jack wasted no time to get to his house to tell Ellen and Jo about this new information.

* * *

"Are you sure? Are you really sure that Dean's got Sam's Soul?" Ellen asked as they parked on the driveway at Bobby's.

"Positive." Jack replied, they got out of the car and got in to the house.

"Dean! Bobby!" Jack shouted for them

"In here, Jack!" Dean called from the basement as they went down the stairs to find Dean, Bobby.

"Where is he?" Dean and Bobby lead Jack and the Harvelle the way to the panic room just in time to see Death walking to Sam laying on bed.

"Get away from me! Don't. Don't!" Sam pleaded with a look of fear as Death sat down on the edge of bed putting his cane away and opened his bag that contained his soul. Ellen, Jo and Jack watched the whole thing unwrapped with their eyes widened

"Now, Sam, I'm gonna put up a barrier inside your mind."

"No, don't touch me." Sam begged as he scooted away a bit

"It might feel a little...Itchy. Do me a favor -don't scratch the wall. Trust me…you're not gonna like what happens."

"Please. Don't do this." Sam tried to beg to dean not to do this as Death took his soul from his bag. "No, no! You don't know! You don't know what'll happen to me! Dean, please! No. No. No." Death went to put his soul back in to Sam's chest who screamed in pain. Ellen and Jack held their hands together as they watched on with sorrow during Sam getting his soul back unwillingly. Jo covered her head into Dean's chest, she may be tough but she couldn't stand it anymore.

* * *

Ten days later, Jack, Ellen and Bobby were having a drink in the living room while Jo was in the kitchen eating her food when Dean joined them at the table. Bobby poured a drink to Dean.

"Like my daddy always said, just 'cause it kills your liver don't mean it ain't medicine." Bobby said as he handed the glass to Dean.

"Ain't that the truth." Jack replied quietly, "Is Sam still asleep?"  
Dean drank his whiskey before answering Jack's question. "Yeah."

"He'll wake up."

"Yeah." Dean repeated unconvinced

"Dean, he'll wake up. he's been through a hell and back over the years and somehow, someway, He bounced back every single time." Ellen stated,

"That might be true, Ellen. But he's never been through this."

Jack and Ellen exchanged a look of uneasiness of what Dean just told them. Dean then spotted a newspaper article that had the headline **SMALL PLANE CRASH KILLS TWO** from Portland Chronicles.

"Job?" Dean asked,

"Maybe." Ellen said as she handed Dean the newspaper article. "Young couple went up in flame during flight. Wreckage was just found in the woods."

"Couple of Buddy Hollys? Doesn't really seem like News of the Weird." Dean said as he send the article away.

"Here's where it gets interesting, Dean. The pilot was found seventeen miles away. Barbequed. The body of the girl was nowhere to be found, no signs, nothing." Jack added,

"Okay, I'm not changing the channel." Dean said a bit interested

"Dean." Dean set his glass down as he heard Sam's voice turning around to see him with Jo in the flesh alive and well. Ellen and Jack rose from their chairs; relieved that the real Sam's back.

"Sam?" Dean asked as he went to face his little brother and stood up. Sam embraced Dean for a brotherly moment before he walked over to Bobby hugging him as well.

"Good to see you, boy." Bobby said, they separated after a few moments before Sam pulled Jack into a bro hug.  
"It's good to see you alive, Jack." Sam said  
"You too, Sam. Welcome back." Jack replied as he patted his back pulling him away from before Sam went to see Ellen who grinned a little

"Great to have you back, Sam." Ellen said

"Thanks, Ellen." Sam nodded appreciatively "Wait. I saw you…I-I felt Lucifer snap your neck." Sam told Bobby remembering him about the battle of Lucifer and Michael

"Cas brought him back." Jack replied,

"Cas is alive?"

"Yeah, Cas—Cas is fine." Dean answered quickly "Sam, are you okay?"

"Actually, um...I'm starving." Sam said.

* * *

The group lead Sam to the kitchen, Ellen made a sandwich to Sam as he sat down at the table with Dean and Jo. Bobby handed Ellen and Jack each of their beers as they leaned against the counter

"Sam." Jack said

"Yeah?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Jack asked,

"The field. And then I fell." Sam replied remembering what he did before he jumped to the Cage.

"Okay. And then?" That was Dean's turn

"I woke up in the panic room."

"That's it? You really don't remember…"

"Well, let's be glad." Dean interrupted while shooting Bobby a look meaning _Don't._

"Who wants to remember all that hell?"

"Well, how long was I gone?" Sam asked,

"A year and a half." Jo answered,

"What? I was downstairs - I don't remember anything. So how'd I get back? Was it Cas?"

"Not exactly." Dean told him and Sam knew right away that Dean had to do some of sort of deal because he couldn't got it for free.

"Dean, what did you do?"

"Me and Death…"

"Death?! The horseman?"

"I had leverage. It's done."

"You sure?"

"It's over. Slate's wiped."

"Well, isn't this just neat and clean?" Bobby commented

Yes, it is…for once." Dean agreed reluctantly as he send a dirty look to Bobby.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Dean hesitated for a second. Is there anything else? No there's not.

"No. Another beer?"

* * *

Jack was changing tires of his Mustang at Bobby's Yard with aid of Bobby of course when Dean joined them holding two beers. Ellen was sitting on one of the old cars watching her man in work.

"How's it going?" Dean asked,

Jack stood up as he took a break to get his beer from Dean "Almost done. How's Sam doing?"

"He's, uh...He's good. Really good. Better than I could have hoped." Dean answered,  
"Uh-Huh."

"What? Why the poopface?" Dean asked as he noticed Bobby not sounding thrilled about this.

"I'm glad he's better. I really am. But... That kid went straight-up Menendez on me not ten days ago. And now it's all just...erased? Sorry. I'm having a bit of a hard time even looking at him." Bobby told him the truth.

"It wasn't Sam."

"Bobby's right, it's wasn't _all _Sam but it was him, Dean." Ellen said

"Well, what do you want to do, guys? We tell him everything?"

"No. Just wish we could, that's all." Bobby sighed

"Yeah, but if we start throwing that crap at him, we don't know what's gonna happen. It could—it could crack the wall."

"We know."

"So, you know what? As far as I'm concerned, it's a gift horse, and I'm not looking for teeth. I'm sending Death a damn fruit basket."

Jack sighed as he drank from his beer "Dean, Sam may be a lot of things, but one thing he's not, is stupid. He'll find out on his own or someone other than us will tell him.  
We need to tell him before someone beats us to it."

"Can we just leave it alone for the moment, please?"

"Ok. Ok." Jack held his hands up in defense "I'm just saying you gotta have a back up plan 'cause when Sam finds out the truth…" Jack shook his head as he kneeled down to continue changing his tires "It ain't going be an trip to Disneyland, that's for sure."

* * *

"You're, uh...Penny Dessertine's sister, right?" Dean asked as they showed their fake badges to her. She nodded answering Dean's question. Sam informed Jack on the way to her house that Penny wasn't the only girl missing. A college girl vanished from her apartment and the craziest part was her apartment was on the seventeenth floor at the apartment building at the time of her disappearance last weekend, another girl went missing after she left school.

"Uh, we'd just like to ask you a few questions." Sam said

"Look, the cops already came by. I'm tired. So, if you don't mind…" her sister told them

"I—I understand. Really, I do." Sam interrupted but not in a rude way much to the relief to Jack and Dean. They really hated "RoboSam" as Dean called him. "I know how hard this must be. We'd just like to figure out what happened. This will be quick. I promise."

"Okay. Fine. Come in." The trio made their way into the house. Penny's sister lead them to a pink bedroom. "Penny was very shy. To herself. Not at all what you'd call adventurous."

"What, like flying through a lighting storm in a two seater," Dean asked,

"She was terrified of that thing. She just did it for Stan."

"Stan?" Jack asked with an eyebrow raised

"They were just starting to get serious. She didn't want to seem, you know...Not interested. I just wish I'd told her to stay home. We don't even have a body to bury."

* * *

"So I take it you and Ellen are still together?" Sam asked as he and Jack were staying at their motelroom waiting for Dean to return with food. Jack was at a table researching while Sam was sitting on bed.

"Yeah, actually. We're living together now. Jo too."

"Wow. I mean…" Sam was surprised "Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"Huh." Just then the motel room opened as Dean entered the room carrying a bag of food and drink tray.

"What do you got?"

"Well, looks like those other two missing girls both baked cookies for the Lord," Sam explained

"What is that, code?"

"Church choir, bake sales, uh, promise ring clubs, the works. They were good girls. But Penny wasn't even a Christian, so…"

"I have another theory." Dean pulled out a black notebook. "Penny's diary."

"Dude, did you just snatch that from her room?" Jack asked,

"I love that you even ask me that."

"And why wouldn't I?"

"No reason. So girlnappings. What if it's not about religion? What if it's about purity?"

"Ah, I get it." Jack said as he was catching on "you mean that they're all…"  
"Virgins." Jack and Dean said in unison. Sam looked between his brother and his friend in disbelief. Virgins? Wow, he's been really gone in a year.

"Penny was twenty-two." Sam said

"Yeah, with a pink room."

"So?"

"And stuffed teddy bears."

"Those are classic signs that indicates that's she is a virgin, Sam." Jack continued,

"Fine. But you two really think…"

Dean cleared his throat as he sat down on the edge of bed. "I've decided I'm going to give Stan my most precious gift." He read a page from her diary and that unnerved Sam to the bone at the sound of his voice

"Wow. That sounded creepy coming from you."

"I think I delivered it."

"You know, you—you could have led with 'the diary'. You know? Anyways, let's say you're right. Fine. Who would want virgins?"

Dean shrugged "You got me. I prefer ladies with experience."

Jack grinned in agreement "You and me both."

Sam sighed in annoyance, sometimes he feels like he's dealing with two Deans at the same time.

* * *

"It happened so fast." They were interrogating a young girl named Melissa at the hospital, she escaped from an attempted kidnapping. Same MO.

"It's okay Melissa." Jack told the teenager "Can you tell us what happened?"

"It - it looked like, uh, a giant bat." The guys exchanged a look. "You think I'm making it up, right? That's what the other cops said."

"Well, we're not like them."

"It came right at me. It was huge. I swear. That's how I got this." Melissa pulled back the hospital gown to reveal two long scratches on her back. What kind of creature had done this?

"So it attacked and then what happened?" Sam asked

"I don't know. I passed out and when I woke up, it was gone."

"Is there anything else you can think of? Anything you can tell us, even if it doesn't seem important?" Dean's turn to ask.

"Well, my ring got lost. Or else that thing stole it, if that makes any sense."

"What kind of ring?" Dean questions.

"Gold. Promise ring." They exchanged a knowing look, Melissa was a virgin.

"Promise ring. So, uh, from, like a church, like a purity ring?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Look um…" Jack cleared his throat "Melissa ,I'm gonna ask you one question and I'm not judging you or anything for that matter but… Should you really be wearing that ring?"

"Well, I-I mean, I-I am…"

"Melissa.! Jack said a bit firmly, she was not a virgin. He knew that right away.

She looked between the guys not knowing what before she confessed, eventually.

"Matt Barne didn't count!"

* * *

"So, what, you think Batman tried to rape her? Sam asked as they exited the hospital and went to their cars

"Well, he does carry a lot of rage. But he rejected her because she was already dehymenated, huh?" Dean said,

"You think?"

"I think it just goes to show that being easy's pretty much all upside."

"So, what kind of thing likes virgins and gold?" Sam wondered what creature they were dealing with

"P. Diddy?"

Sam scoffed, "You know, it's comforting."

"What's that?"

"I died for a year, came back, and you're still not funny."

"Shut up. I'm hilarious." Dean snapped, his jokes were funny.

"Trust me, Sam. It's gotten from bad to worse, believe me." Jack smirked,

"Hey!" Dean scowled offended by it as they got in to their cars and drove back to the motel.

* * *

Jack and Dean pinned pictures to the wall while Sam let out a frustrated breath as music emitted from his computer at their motelroom.

"This can't be possible." Sam declared

"Try us." Dean replied

"Um, I googled "fire," "claws," "flying," "stealing virgins," and "gold," and it all takes me to the same place."

"Where?" Dean asked

"World of Warcraft fansites."

"I don't know what that means." Dean said

"Dragons, dude." Dean and Jack stared at him "See? Told you. Not possible."

"I hate to break it to you but… dragons are real, Sam." Jack said

"How? In what reality, Jack?"

"Long story for another time." Jack replied

"It's been a strange year." Dean added "We should get a second opinion." Dean went to call Bobby while Jack continued to stare at the wall as he drifted into an old flashback.

* * *

Flashback 1995

_They entered into a hotel suit in Las Vegas celebrating their one year anniversary. Jack and Olivia were kissing passionate as they took off their clothes._

_"I love you, Olivia. You and me. Forever." Jack whispered as they got in to bed, Olivia was on the top of him._

_"Forever?" Olivia asked,_

_"Forever." Olivia got a bit closer_ _to him as her fangs came out, blood lust got stronger until she gave in to sink her teeth to his neck. Jack's eyes widened at the sound at teeth connecting to the flesh. That was the night that Jack found out the truth._

* * *

"Jack? Jack?" Dean asked as he waved his hand in front of him back at the motel room. "Hello? Earth to Hellbreaker here?"

Jack shook his head snapping out of his flashback. "Sorry, got lost in thought. You were saying?"

"I was saying to Sammy that you and I are going to visit a Dr. Visyak in San Francisco . Bobby told me that the doc might know how to kill dragons."

"Sure." Jack said as he went to grab his bag and left the motel room with Dean heading San Francisco.

* * *

The doctor's house was in an exclusive neighborhood down in San Fran. Jack and Dean were at the front door as Dean pressed the intercom button.

"Yes?" that was the reply.

"Dr. Visyak. My name is Dean Winchester. And this is Jack Cahill." Dean said

"Office hours are Monday and Friday."

"We were sent by Bobby Singer." Jack replied, nothing happened and when they were about to leave, the door opened. They turned to see a blond woman. Dean smiled "Hi."

"Bobby Singer. Tell him something for me next time you see him." Dr. Visyak lead them in to the house. "Actually, just kick him in the jewels. That's more poetic."

Jack chuckled at that "No love lost between you two, huh?"

"No. Just the opposite."

"Seriously?" Jack asked curious

"That's his story to tell. He's the idiot. So, what's this about?"

"Simple: Dragons." Jack answered,

"Really?"

"What, no twelve sided dice joke," Dean comments.

"We can joke about them because they've disappeared. But they aren't funny. At all."

"Well, actually there's one in Portland." Jack told her

Dr. Visyak frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"But how? I mean, why? It's been seven hundred years."

"Banner crop of crazy all the way around these days, doc," Dean answered,

"So you wanna know how to kill it."

"That's right."

"Well, you need a blade."

"What type of blade?" Jack asked with an eyebrow raised

"One forged with dragons' blood." Dean and Jack exchanged a look for a second

"So you need one to kill one but gotta kill one to make one. How does that work out?" Dean asks.

"Well, there aren't many dragon swords around anymore. Five or six tops, worldwide. There's the sword of St. George and of course Excalibur and-"

"You know a lot about this, don't you?"

"Well, I sure as hell better. I have one in the basement."

"Really?" Jack questioned when his face lit up with some excitement "Where is it?"

Dr. Visyak lead the boys down to the basement. "Finding it took two decades, countless hours, and some really bad sex with an Eastern European ambassador, but, yeah."

Dr. Visyak opens a pair of doors to reveal a sword in a stone. Dean scoffed as they move closer. "That is not real. Is that real? Is it Excalibur?"

"No. This is the sword of Bruncvik. Love of my life."

"Doc, why is it in a rock?" Jack asked as he circled around observing the sword set in stone.

"You know, binding sword to stone used to be all the rage. To protect them."

Dean nodded. "All right, well, how do we get this puppy out?"

Dr. Visyak laughed,"Oh, come on. You know this one. We need a brave knight who's willing to step up and kill the beast."

"Right. All right, well, I'll, uh, give it a whirl. Do you mind?"

she motioned him to go ahead. Jack pulled out his cellphone unnoticed by Dean as he started recording Dean's failure. _Oh wait until Ellen, Sam and Jo sees this._ Jack thought.

Dean put one foot on the big stone and grabbed the sword and pulled the sword to get it out but nothing happened. He kept pulling until he fell down on his ass.

"You ok, man?" Jack asked amused

"Never better." Dean replied as he stood up and tired it again. But the sword didn't budge.

"Oh, son of a bitch! That's really on there!" Dean said as he fell down once again. Jack stopped recording with his cellphone and put it back in his pocket.

"Step aside, Gramps." Jack pushed Dean out of the way.

"Now you've seen the rest, now it's time for the best." He said as he climbed into the rock and tightly gripped the handle. He closed his eyes channeling the Hellbreaker and opened his eyes as he pulled the sword as hard as he can and to everyone's disbelief, he pulled it out of the stone as he fell down with the sword in his hand.

"You did it." Dr. Yisyak said amazed "You're the first person in over a millennia that seized the sword. I'm astonished. What's your secret?"

"It's not one to tell." Jack shrugged then he whirled it a couple of times as he studied it. Dean was dumbfounded with his eyes widened. He felt like a dumbass.

"Freakin Hellbreakers, now I know why Zachariah banished them upstairs." Dean muttered quietly with arms crossed against his chest.

* * *

Jack was on the road heading back to the motel with Dean behind him.

He thought back to what happened the day after the "Red Anniversary" as he liked to call it.

* * *

_Flashback 1995_

_Jack jolted as he woke up the next day in the hotel suite confused and disoriented. He touched his neck and there was a bite mark covered in blood _

_"I'm sorry." Olivia apologized as she showed up from bathroom with a worst guilty look_

_"What are you?" Jack demanded as he went for his gun from his bag_

_"Please. You don't understand. Please."_

_"What. Are. You?" Jack asked as he cocked his gun and aimed at her, he was hurt by the woman he thought he loved._

_"I'm a vampire."_

_"Vampire? I thought that they were extinct." Jack said in disbelief_

_"No, we're not. We've been hiding under the radar. Please, I love you."_

_"Get out."_

_"Jack."_

_"Out!" Jack yelled, Grace left the suite heartbroken. Jack broke down as he cried a bit, the woman he loved was the very thing he fought against his whole life. Luckily he didn't winced at the daylight, so he was still human. But that didn't mean he got his heart broken._

* * *

Jack sighed sadly, remembering of what happened that day, he felt bad for treating Olivia like that.

He pulled up on the driveway, grabbed the sword, got out of the Mustang and went to the motel room.

* * *

"Wow, I have to say, it's unique." Sam said impressed as he observed it while holding it.

"You pulled it out?" he asked Jack who wore triumphant grin on his face. Sam placed the sword on the table

"Oh yeah, I'll be first to admit, I didn't think that I could do it to be honest. Dean on the other hand… not so sure." Jack nudged to Dean who was still upset over the sword.

"And I still am, it was fluke"

"Whatever." Jack went to see their map on the table. "Alright, where are we on the caves?"

"Nowhere. Sewers, on the other hand..." Sam motions to a map that was spread out on the table. "Here, check this out. So two of the disappearance happened within a mile of here. So I figured we start there, work our way around."

"Lovely. I love sewers" Jack commented as he picked up the sword "It's time for some dragon slaying." Jack said in majestic tone.

Dean shook his head as he and Jack got ready. Sam was about to say something but stopped at the last second thinking the better of it. "What?" Dean asked noticing Sam just standing there.

Sam sighed "Nothing Uh, yeah, let's go."

* * *

"Ugh! God. Just when I get used to a smell, I hit a new flavor." Dean whined as they walked down the sewer. "Dude, we have been here for hours. There is nothing. I think the lore is off. Hey, what if dragons like nice hotels?"

"Guys. I think we hit the jackpot." Jack commented as he spotted a pile of gold.

"Holy crap." Dean walked over and inspected it "Maybe there are dragons here."

"Wait. Dean...Not now. Check this out." Sam said as he moved down to a different tunnel. Dean and Jack grabbed a couple of handful of gold and shoved it in their pockets before they followed Sam. They entered of what appeared to be an altar, candles and a leather-bound book.

"A little arts-and-crafty for a giant bat, right?"

"Huh."

"Hello? Is someone there? Hello?" that was Penny. Jack, Dean and Sam found her and the rest of the missing girls.

"It's gonna be ok. We're going to get you out."

"Quick. He's coming back."

"I know." Jack agreed as he shoved Sam out of the way and stabbed the incoming dragon that was about to ambush Sam.

"Where did you get that?" the dragon gasped as a purple light emitted from him.

"Comic Con, Junior." Jack replied as he pulled out of the dragon's chest as it crumpled to the platform.

Two additional dragons appeared attacking Dean and Sam from behind. Jack swung his sword at them but they ducked it and punched him at the same time. Jack dropped the sword on the crates. One of the dragons hand glowed brightly as he approached Jack who remained unfazed. Sam came from behind hitting the dragon with a lead pipe. Dean went for the sword but the other dragon prevented him from doing that as he yanked Dean and tossed him across the platform. Dragon's hand started to glow bright as he went to burn Jack alive. Jack grabbed his hand that was about leave and he felt this intense heat but he didn't let that faze him.

"Impossible." Dragon said, no one couldn't withstand this intense heat.

"I'm not like most people." Jack kneed him in gut and punched the dragon in the face. Jack pressed his hand to the dragon's forehead as a bright light emerged from him.

Jack tossed the dead dragon away.

"Well, apparently there _is _other ways to kill dragons and I happened to be one of them." Jack chuckled as he approached the dragon knowing that he's in tough spot, so he took the easy way out meaning he got a case of a libertail. Sam and Dean went for the dragon while Jack helped the girls get out of the crates.

"Come on, let's get all of you out of here." Jack said as he helped Penny first.

"A-are y-you an angel?" one of the girls asked,

Jack thought about it for a second "I guess you could call me that." Jack smirked

* * *

After he got the virgins to safety, he, Dean and Sam had gathered everything they could from the dragon's lair and made their way back to Bobby's.

Jack was sitting on the porch when he remembered the talk with Olivia after he found out.

* * *

Flashback 1994:

_Jack heard a knock on the door at the motel room he was staying in Orlando, he went there to get it. He opened it and it revealed Olivia smiling sadly to_

_"Hi."_

_"Explain." Jack ordered_

_"I didn't plan to fall in love with you, when we meet but when I first saw your angelic face, I smiled. For the first time in a very long time, it felt like I was given a second chance in life. When I saw you, I fell in love with you."_

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"I'm a monster and no matter how many people I've saved, I'll always be a freak to them." _

_Olivia looked down heartbroken "I love you Jack and always will."  
Either of them spoke for a while as a deafening slience was between the couple._

_"I should go. Goodbye." Olivia said as she turned to leave the motel._

_"I love you, Oliva." Olivia stopped as she heard that, she turned around to face Jack not sure if she heard right. Jack went to pull her into hug._

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I overreacted, it's just… you caught me off guard. I know that I shouldn't have feelings for a vampire but I have for you."_

_Olivia placed her hand on his cheek "I know."_

* * *

Jack sighed once again thinking of that reconsolidation of that day. Little did they know back then that was the biggest mistake of their forbidden affair.

Just then Ellen walked through of the door with a look that was unreadable.

"Honey, Bobby's calling for all of you to get your asses to the living room. It's urgent."

* * *

"Now, as near as I can figure it, this dates back around the fourteenth century." Bobby explained of how he read through the book that Jack had taken with from the dragon's laor as everyone were gathered in the living room, Sam and Jack were sitting next to each other with Ellen standing behind Jack. Dean was behind Sam while Jo stood next to Jack. Bobby sat behind the desk with the book.

"What language is it?" Sam asks, leaning forward. Dean reached to flip through the book.

"Da Vinci code. Real obscure Latin. Gonna take me my golden years to translate it all. Oh, and uh, FYI - that ain't paper."

"What is it," Dean asked, letting the page go.

"It's human skin."

"Gross." Jo commented as Dean sat down on the couch.

Bobby turned the book around "Okay. I'm fairly clear on this first bit. It basically describes this place. It's like the backside of your worst nightmares. It's all blood and bone and darkness. Filled with bodies and souls of all things hungry, sharp, and nasty."

"Monsters?" Ellen asked

"It's monsterland. According to this, it goes by many names - most of which I can't pronounce - but I'm thinking you know 'purgatory'."

"Purgatory?" Dean repeated and Bobby nods. "Awesome. Well, that is good to know. So, you're saying that these, uh, dragon freaks were squatting in the sewers and reading tone poems about Purgatory?"

"Oh, no, no, no," Bobby countered, "They're reading an instruction manual."

"What?"

"If you're nuts enough to want to access to a place that gnarly, this book will show you how to open the door."

Jack shook his head.

"Door to purgatory," Dean said and takes a sip of his whiskey. "Well, I know a demon who would have loved to have know about that. So, how do you open the door?"

Bobby turned the page. It was obvious that something had been ripped out. "Ask Cloverfield. I'm pretty sure he's got that page. It gets worse."

"Worse?" Sam asked as he got a unnerving feeling about this.

"This ain't talking about how to take a vacation over there. This is all about opening a door to let something in."

"You mean they want to bring something here," Ellen stated and the older hunter nods. "What?"

Bobby shrugged. "I'm working on it."

"Could you give us something," Dean asked

"I got a name."

"Okay."

"Mother."

"Mother?" Sam repeated. "Mother of what? Mother of dragons?"

"I wish."

"It says it a few times here. 'Mother of all.'" Jack's eyes widened in fear as those words came out. _It can't be her_, Jack thought. Ellen felt the fear as well as images were starting to running through the minds of the soulmates

* * *

"_Well, we all have our mothers. Even me." Alpha said back at his imprisonment _

_"Before angels, Hellbreakers and demons existed, our father created a man and a woman."_

_Anna said to Jack while learning about his powers back in 2008._

"_And Adam called his wife's name Eve because she was the mother of all living." It was from The Genesis._

* * *

"What the hell does 'mother of all' mean?" Dean asked interrupting the flashback

"Mother of all creatures." Jack replied.

"What?"

"What Bobby said, it dropped the last piece of the puzzle. Remember what Alpha said about even he has a mother?" Jack said, everyone nodded "He was referring to Mother of All as his mother. She is the mother of all supernatural monsters. Now if she's coming out of Purgatory, it's bad news."

"Does she have a name?" Bobby asked, Ellen and Jack exchanged a look before answering Bobby's question

_"_Eve." Jack and Ellen said in unison.

* * *

_My man don't need nobody_  
_He's got me and that's my body yeah_  
_He calls to me I make him scream_  
_I make him cry for me_

_My man don't want nobody_  
_He wants me and all my body yeah_  
_I make him fly_  
_I give him butterflies_  
_Until the day I die_

_Don't need no atomic bomb 'cus I'm naked_  
_Bring it all on I can take it_  
_All your machine guns is just wasted time_  
_I've already exploded lovin' him_

_Generations are my creation_  
_And every child of every nation_  
_Is walking in the light of my love_  
_I'm loaded with the blood of the earth_  
_I'm gifted with the power of birth_  
_So give me what I'm worth_

_My man don't love nobody_  
_He loves me my mind and body yeah_  
_He comes to me, he asks for peace_  
_He says deliver me_

_I'm the atomic bomb_  
_I'm the machine gun_  
_The mother of creation_  
_I give you heaven you give your love to me_

_I'm your atomic bomb_  
_I'm your machine gun_  
_The mother of creation_  
_I give you heaven, you give your love to me_

**Mother Of All Creation by Grimskunk**_  
_


	34. Unforgivable

Chapter 34

Unforgivable

_New blood joins this earth_  
_And quickly he's subdued_  
_Through constant pained disgrace_  
_The young boy learns their rules_

_With time the child draws in_  
_This whipping boy done wrong_  
_Deprived of all his thoughts_  
_The young man struggles on and on he's known_  
_A vow unto his own_  
_That never from this day_  
_His will they'll take away_

_What I've felt_  
_What I've known_  
_Never shined through in what I've shown_  
_Never be_  
_Never see_  
_Won't see what might have been_

_What I've felt_  
_What I've known_  
_Never shined through in what I've shown_  
_Never free_  
_Never me_  
_So I dub thee unforgiven_

_They dedicate their lives_  
_To running all of his_  
_He tries to please them all_  
_This bitter man he is_  
_Throughout his life the same_  
_He's battled constantly_  
_This fight he cannot win_  
_A tired man they see no longer cares_  
_The old man then prepares_  
_To die regretfully_  
_That old man here is me_

_What I've felt_  
_What I've known_  
_Never shined through in what I've shown_  
_Never be_  
_Never see_  
_Won't see what might have been_

_What I've felt_  
_What I've known_  
_Never shined through in what I've shown_  
_Never free_  
_Never me_  
_So I dub the unforgiven_

_You labeled me_  
_I'll label you_  
_So I dub the unforgiven_

**The Unforgiven by Metallica**

* * *

_"Sources said prosecutors were getting closer to a decision on whether to charge the actor. But they adamantly denied that any prosecution was in any..." _Jack and Sam were watching TV while sitting on their respective beds at the latest motel room when Dean entered the room.

"What are you watching?" Dean asked

"Just trying to catch up." Sam replied as he turned off the TV. "So Mel Gibson really took a turn this past year, huh?"

"Or he's possessed. Seriously, think about it."

"Either that or he's a douchebag that had stopped caring." Jack shrugged as he caught a burrito sent from Dean.

"I just got the blow off with Bobby. Let me tell you, that info you gave him back at his house, it really helped him on the way." Dean told Jack.

"Well, that's good."

"How did you come up with this anyway?" Sam asked, Jack told everything about Eve to everyone back at Bobby's couple of days ago.

"I learned from my time of being Crowley's bitch and bit from Anna."

"Oh, what did you learn?"

Jack sighed, it was a very touchy subject for him to talk about "Trust me. You don't wanna know." Sam and Dean nodded not pushing the subject for now Just then Sam's cellphone buzzed. He checked the cellphone and saw that he received a text of coordinates.

He frowned "Hmm." Sam tossed the cellphone to Dean which he checked the text message.

"What? What are these, coordinates? Who's it from?" Dean asked,

"I have no idea" Sam replied, he went to check the coordinates on his laptop.

"Well?" Dean asked a bit impatiently minutes later.

"Uh, Bristol, Rhode Island, where three women disappeared in the last week. Apparently, the, uh, victims seemed to vanish into thin air."

"Well, it's something to check up on." Jack said as he got up and packed his bag "Who sent the text message?"

"I don't know. It just kept ringing."

"What's that about?" Dean asked

"Could be another hunter looking for backup, throwing us a case? Who knows how many hunters I even met, working with the Campbell's, you know? But I think we should go." Sam stated

"Whoa, wait. We're just gonna drop everything?"

"Dude, two minutes ago, you weren't doing anything."

"You got mysterious coordinates from a mysterious Mr. "X," leading to a mysterious town? That doesn't throw up red flags to you?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But that doesn't mean we can just ignore a bunch of missing girls. Right?" Dean and Jack exchanged a silent conversation before turning to Sam.

"Fine, but if things starts to get shady, we leave immediately. Got it?" Jack said

"Yeah" Sam agreed,

* * *

"Well, freak's got a type - brunettes" Dean said as they were in restaurant at their table, Dean was looking through the missing person flyers, he took a picture of one of the missing person and held it up.

"This one's got a little bit of a wild side. It's all in the eyes, Sam. See it?"

"Well aside from Dean's usual observations, thank you very much" Jack said that earned a eye roll from Dean himself "These women have nothing in common. Different jobs, different friends; different everything. So the question is: What's the connection?"

"I don't know. Why don't you figure that out? I'm gonna go hit the poop deck." Dean said pointing to the bathroom as he left the table and headed to the bathroom with a poop sign. Jack shook his head when he spotted a brunette wearing a white dress at the entrance. He had an uneasy feeling about her; he felt that she watched him.

"Agent Roark?" Jack turned his attention to another brunette probably in mid thirties.

"It's good to see you again."

Sam glanced at Jack for some help but Jack shrugged meaning Sam's on his own with genuine concern in his eyes.

"It is." Sam said a bit confused

"Oh, you remember my husband?" she gestured to the man standing next to her who looked a bit wary.

"Right." Sam said trying to remember.

"Don." She told them her husbands name.

"Of course, right. Um, hi." Sam greeted nervously

"So, you're back 'cause it started again, right — the disappearances?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, right. Um...So, if either of you two hear anything, please let me know." Sam

"This your new partner?" She asked gesturing to Jack "What about the big bald guy? Agent Wynand, right?"

"Yeah, he's at, uh…"

"Sex rehab." Jack filled in; Dean came by to help them but Jack shook his head saying it's ok, we got this "That's where he's at right now. Right, Roark?"

"Right."

"Roark, we should…" jack meant that they should go back to the case.

"Yeah Yeah, of course.," Sam agreed,

"Of course. Uh, nice chatting with you, Agent Roark."

"You too." Sam smiled a bit as she walked past him and touched his shoulder but in not friendly way, it was a seductive way. Sam froze at that as he experienced an old memory for a couple of minutes.

"What was that?" Dean asked as he joined them "She just cougar-eyed you.

"I think Samuel and I have worked a case in this town." Sam stated,

"You think?" Dean said as he showed a Polaroid pic that was taken last year. In the background it showed Sam and Samuel at their table.

"Come on. Let's get the hell out of here." Jack sighed as he put on his leather jacket and grabbed the flyer from the table as the boys exited the restaurant.

* * *

"We're leaving." Jack said as they entered an abandoned house they were staying.

"We can't go, Jack."

"Uh, yeah, we can." Jack stated the obvious

"No, listen-five guys went missing a year ago. They never found the bodies. I mean, that's got to be the job me and Samuel worked, right?"

Dean frowned "Great. What difference does it make?" Dean was not happy about it.

"A year ago, five guys go missing, and—and now suddenly all these women go missing.

"Something's here. So either we just didn't stop it, or we only thought we did."

"Okay, but why the gender bend, huh? First it's dudes. Now it's chicks? That's a totally different M.O."

"I don't know. Who knows? The point is, something's still here."

"Great. We'll call Bobby. He can deal with it."

"Why? We can deal with it."

Jack sighed "Sam, rule number 1 in the rulebook of hunters: Don't ever hit the same city twice because we have tendencies to leaves mess behind."

"Right. I agree." Sam agreed but he wanted to stay.

"Also one of dad's rules - you never use the same crapper twice." Dean added,

"Everyone uses the same crapper twice."

"Not us. You know what I mean.

Okay, look—this creature is still walking around 'cause of me, right? I mean, I let it go. Dad also said, "you finish what you start." Okay, I get it."

"Do you?

"Yes. You two are afraid I'll stroll down memory lane and I'll kick this wall in my head so hard, Hell comes flooding through, right? And then all of a sudden, I'm some drooling mess on the floor."

"It's not a joke."

"Okay,I know. But listen-what's happening here right now-t's because I messed up somehow, in some big way. So every person who gets taken, every person who dies- that's on me. I have to stop it. And you'd do the same thing."

Jack sighed in defeat "Fine, Dean I and check up on the brunettes and you see what the cops found."

* * *

"How long have you and Nicole been roommates?" Jack questioned as they were questioning one of the missing girls rooomate at her apartment. They looked around the apartment.

"Since college, but we've been best friends forever." Jack nodded,

"This whole thing's really surreal. Are you any closer to finding her, or...?

"We're doing everything we can. Now, you were with Nicole the night she went missing. Did she say anything?"

"Nothing. It's like I told the cops - I wish there was something."

"Dean." Jack said as he found a business card on a bowl at the counter. He picked it up and showed to Nicole's roommate "Where'd you get this?"

"Oh, Nicole got that from that FBI guy."

"Agent Roark. About - about yea high?" Dean put his hand up and gestured Sam's height.

"Yeah, that was him. One of the men that disappeared last year lived in our building." She nodded

"Right.

"So Agent Roark was asking us all questions about it, I guess."

"You guess? So he - he came by here?

Oh, he came - by a few times.

"Did he? To, uh...Speak to Nicole." Jack said with an eyebrow raised,

"Right."

"And how would you...Characterize their relationship?" Dean asked,

"Relationship? No, they weren't having a –"

"Just the - the - the tone or the nature of their conversation.

"Well...Loud. And...Athletic." Jack and Dean exchanged a knowing look; Sam was sleeping with Nicole. when they left, Jack saw the woman in White dress from distance. Jack stood a bit surprised.

"Jack? Are you coming?" Dean asked as he headed into the Impala.

"Yeah, thought I saw someone." Jack replied while shaking his head as he caught up with Dean.

* * *

"Hey Sam, how was your time in the jailhouse?" Jack said as he and Dean entered the house where Sam was waiting by the door aiming his gun. Jack sat down on a chair.

"Dean what's the sentence of today?" Jack asked

"I told you so." Dean replied, Sam rolled his eyes meaning yeah yeah, I admit, it was a bad idea.

"That's the one." Jack replied pointing to him in approval.

"You two love to say "I told you so."

"Actually, you're right -We do love to say "I told you so." So, we found out something on, uh, "crazy eyes McGee." Turns out you two knew each other." Dean explained

Sam frowned "What?"

"Biblically. We just spoke to her roommate. I got to say, man - you really got around. I mean, soulless or not I'm actually kind of impressed."

"Although you might run a test to make sure that you don't carry any sexual diseases." Jack shivered,

"_Eight Sierra Papa. Got a 1057, 1100 block of Hope Street. Over." _That was from the police scanner.

"Missing person -another one." Sam replied

"Okay, all right. We'll go. You stay." Dean was referring to him and Jack are going.

"Yeah. Fine." Sam agreed reluctantly

"Sam?"

"What?"

"Stay here."

"Fine! Go!" Jack sighed and walked out on the front door with Dean to check it

* * *

It turned out that the last missing person were the woman that they met at the restaurant earlier. After getting info from Don the husband, Dean pulled out the cellphone and called for Sam as they were heading to their cars.

"_This is Sam. Leave a message_." that was his voicemail

"Sam, answer the phone, damn it. We found the connection between the missing chicks. They all banged the same dude - You. It's you, Sam. The texts, the victims, all of it - it's a trap for you. Call me back." Dean hung up his phone and they climbed into their cars. Jack spotted someone familiar on the street. it was the woman in white dress.

"What the?" Jack asked, why is he keep seeing her? she disappeared in a blink of an eye seconds later.

Jack sighed as he drove off to find Sam with Dean.

* * *

"Well we know that this is a monster with opposable thumbs and unlimited text messaging, and we know that it wants to kill you specifically. Does that about cover it?" Dean asked while pacing around the living as they were staying at a house. Turned out that the woman who lived there helped him escape from jail the day before and helped him finding out.

"It's an Arachne." Sam replied

"A what?"

"I remembered."

"You remembered? Y- I'm sorry. Uh, what else have you remembered?" that didn't sound good for Dean.

"Don't worry, all right? I-it's nothing to do with Hell." Sam assured

"Uh-huh. Not yet, anyway."

"True." Jack replied quietly

"What can I do, Dean? The stuff is just starting to come back, all right? Maybe it's natural."

"We're leaving."

"No, we can't."

"We are not the only hunters on the planet, okay? We can call Bobby or Ellen. They and Rufus could come and wrap up."

"How? Like you said, it could be anybody, we got jack for leads."

"We know that it hates you."

"I know who did this. I just - I can't remember. "

"I don't think you get the risk here, Sam."

"Yes, I do."

"Really? You get that every time you scratch that wall, that you are playing Russian roulette?

"Dean, I get you're worried, okay? And I know what you think is gonna happen. But you know what? It will or it won't."

"Sam..."

"Look, I'm starting to think that - that I might have done some bad stuff here, Dean. And so I don't care if it's dangerous. I have to set things right, 'cause I got a frigging soul now, and - and it won't let me just walk away. I'm staying here. And I need you both to back me up."

Jack sighed once again; sometimes Sam can be so damn stubborn. Must be in genes. "Sure, I got your back."

Dean scoffed but he agreed "All right. Why not? Well, let's "memento" this thing, shall we?"

The trio pinned all the evidence they had up on the wall connecting the dots. Jack and Dean exchanged a look as Sam just stared at the wall.

"You're ok, Sam?" Jack asked genuinely worried for his friend.

"I know what happened." Sam replied as he turned to them.

* * *

Jack got off the Mustang as he met with the Winchesters at Brenna's house. They each pulled out a machete.

"Guys, back door." Sam said remembering the place. Jack was about to say something when he saw someone in the distance. Jack walked to see who it was.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked,

"Check up on something. You guys go ahead!" Jack said as he ran off to find out. Jack went to the woods where he found something shocking. It was the woman in white dress that followed him for the last few days.

"You." Jack whispered

"Jack, I was wondering where you find me." She said as she looked around the place.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Jack demanded tighten his grip on the machete , he wanted answers, now.

"Relax I'm not here to cause any trouble. Just wanted to see the infamous Hellbreaker in person." She raised her hands in a calming gesture.

"So you've heard of me? I'm touched." Jack said sarcastically

she shrugged "I have watching you for some time now and I have to say you do like I have imagined." She studied Jack with a good look.

"Hey, I may be a sexy beast but I'm taken. So, get in line."

She looked over Jack to Brenna's house. "I think it's the time that you should get going. Wouldn't want to keep the Winchesters waiting." She turned around to leave.

"One more thing, can you teleport because Sam and Dean are in big trouble right now and they would really be grateful if you do that right about now." She left not turning leaving Jack stunned of what just took place.

"I _really_ should get my head checked." Jack shook his head. Luckily the Hellbreakers do have teleportation but he hadn't use that in a long time, so he's a bit rusty. He closed his eyes as he flew back to Brenna's house. He appeared just in time when the arcahne who was an African American man in sheriff clothing had Sam pinned to the wall in the basement. Dean was trapped in spider web while Brenna was sitting behind a filling cabinet.

"Jack?" Sam choked out, that was enough for the arcahne to turn around only to get pinned by Jack with some force.

"Where are the girls?" Jack asked with as he held the machete to it's throat

"How did you get in here?" the Arcahne asked shell-shocked,

"Wrong answer." Jack cut the Archane's arm off who screamed in agonizing pain.

"Let's try it again, where are they?"

"Go to hell." It spat out

Jack chuckled "I've been there." Jack closed his eyes reading the Archane's mind. He reopened showing the amber black eyes to the Archane's panic expression moments later.

Jack smiled sinisterly "Thanks for the info, _sheriff_." Jack cut the head off and the body fell to the floor headless. Jack turned around to everyone who was shocked of what he just did. He blinked and the color returned to blue but the look hadn't changed since he got there. It had a cold blooded killer look.

* * *

Jack was leaning on the Mustang when Dean joined him the next day after he was told by the Winchester that the arcahne was Brenna's husband Roy Dobbs. Sam used Roy as bait to lure the arcahne only to let him get turned unknowing to Sam who was soulless at the time. And for that, Brenna made it clear visibly that she'll never ever forgive Sam. Ever and that broke his heart. He'll admit, he took the whole Hellbreaker persona to a new level last night and that frightened him a bit. who was that woman in white dress? something is off about her.

"You're all right?" Dean asked,

"A little."

"Gotta tell you, what you pulled back there, it was scary, like Freddy Krueger scary."

"I got scared too just a bit." Jack admitted

"Are you sure that this was one time thing because you gotta keep that thing in check at all times." Jack send Dean a look saying yes.

"So did you find where the missing chicks are?" Jack pulled out a paper that had the locations written and gave it to Dean.

"Nice." Dean said.

"How's Sam?"

"Let's check up on him, shall we?" Dean said sadly as they went to the abandoned house where Sam was packing his duffel bag

"You okay?" Dean asked, pausing by the door. They were packing up and getting ready to hit the road.

Sam sighed. "You were right. We shouldn't have come back here."

"Sam. Don't beat yourself up on this." Jack said

"Why,Jack?"

"Sam, you gotta understand that all that crap last year, all of it, none it was you." Dean told him

"Let's be crystal clear, okay? It was me." Sam corrected and deep down they knew that it was true.

Jack shrugged and turned away. "Well, can we get you anything?"

"What are you two now, my waitresses?"

"We're just trying to make you feel better. Stop being be a bitch." Jack said

Sam sighs. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Yeah, you look fine. All I'm saying is, everything is gonna be okay." Dean stated,

"I don't know, Dean. If I did this here, then who knows how many other-" Sam trailed off as he fell to the floor. Jack and Dean kneeled on each side of Sam

"Sammy? Sammy?! Sammy, talk to me!" Dean orders, but Sam just stares off into space.

"Sam! Damnit, Sam. Wake up!" Jack yelled as he shook Sam violently. He was bit relieved when he checked Sam's pulse but that's didn't calm down his nerve

Sam's eyes opened as he took a gasping breath. "Hey, you with us, Sam? Jack asked and Sam nodded.

Dean stood up, pulling Sam with him. "Okay. Come on. Come on. We gotta get the hell out dodge."

* * *

Little did they know that someone was watching them from safe distance.

It was the woman in white dress as she watched Jack and Dean helped Sam getting to the Impala.

"What a quite interesting trio. I have big plans for you boys, especially for you, Jack." She smirked as the boys left Bristol in a hurry.

* * *

_I'm drowning in the shadows, that creep in my mind_  
_And it's hard to escape, when there's no place left for me to hide_

_And I keep on running from the blood on my hands_  
_The battle is won but will it ever end_

_Who am I to kill a stranger_  
_After all that we've been through_

_Who am I to kill a stranger_  
_After all that we've been through_

_Darkness has engulfed all the light in my life_  
_And my thirst to kill has grown stronger over time_

_And I keep on running from the blood on my hands_  
_The battle is won but will it ever end_

_Who am I to kill a stranger_  
_After all that we've been through_

_Who am I to kill a stranger_  
_After all that we've been through_

_Who am I to kill a stranger_  
_The truth you always knew_

_Who am I to kill a stranger_  
_After all that we've been through_

_It's the fever that yearns for the thrill of the kill_  
_And I keep on running from the blood on my hands_

_The battle is won but will it ever end_  
_Who am I to kill a stranger_

_After all that we've been through_  
_Who am I to kill a stranger_

_After all that we've been through_  
_Who am I to kill a stranger_

_The truth you always knew_  
_Who am I, a little stranger_  
_And now I'm killing you_

**To Kill A Stranger by Fozzy**

**AN: Sorry if it was a short chapter. How did you like Eve stalking Jack and their short scene? As usual, review would be grateful**


	35. Reckoning

Chapter 35

Reckoning

_Failed to see how destructive we can be (can be)_  
_Taking without giving back till the damage can be seen (be seen)_

_Can you see?! Can you see?!_

_The more you take the more you blame_  
_For everything still feels the same_  
_The more you hurt the more you scream_  
_The price you pay to play the game_  
_And all you see and all you gave_  
_And all you step on with no shame_  
_There are no rules no one no blame_  
_The price to pay to play the game_

_Empathy the chosen way to be (to be)_  
_Blindly look the other way while you waste away with me (with me)_

_Can you see?! Can you see?!_

_The more you take the more you blame_  
_For everything still feels the same_  
_The more you hurt the more you scream_  
_The price you pay to play the game_  
_And all you see and all you gave_  
_And all you step on with no shame_  
_There are no rules no one no blame_  
_The price to pay to play the game_

_What you pay to play the game [x4]_

_The more you take the more you blame_  
_For everything still feels the same_  
_The more you hurt the more you scream_  
_The price you pay to play the game_  
_And all you see and all you gave_  
_And all you step on with no shame_  
_There are no rules no one no blame_  
_The price to pay to play the game_

_What you pay to play the game [x4_

**Price to play by S****taind**  


* * *

_Jack woke up in what appeared to be a garden. It was exotic, beautiful and had that euphoric feeling there._

_ Jack stood up and looked up to the sky that was clear on the day. He looked back to see all the flowers that was living and full of life and he wouldn't have it any other way. But as soon he took a first step, everything went to black and he was transported to a gravesite where he was surrounded by gravestones that had names of the ones he cared about. The once cleared sky were now covered with black cloud with sound of thunder_

_Sam, Dean, Bobby, Jo, Grace, and importantly Ellen._

_"No, no ,no, no." Jack shook his head devastated as he went down on his knees. He failed to protect them. Then he felt someone coming behind him. Jack rose and turned to see an familiar person. It was the woman in white dress._

_"You can't save them all, Jack. Death and destruction will always follow you and your loved ones that you hold dearest to." She stated,_

_"It's not true." Jack shook his head _

_She laughed a bit wickedly "You keep telling yourself that. But you know it's true." She smiled as her eyes filled with dark red._

* * *

Jack gasped as he woke up in his motelroom in Paterson, New Jersey. That was a vivid dream, really vivid. _What's happening to me?_ Jack thought to himself as he got up from bed and put clothes on. He went to pick up breakfast from a local café downtown.

He went back to the motel room and sat down at the table with his laptop. He went to see some websites about color psychology in hope to understand his dream. The clues were the colors.

_ White is color at its most complete and pure, the color of perfection. The color meaning of white is purity, innocence, wholeness and completion._

_White is the color of new beginnings, wiping the slate clean, so to speak. It is the blank canvas waiting to be written upon. While white isn't stimulating to the senses, it opens the way for the creation of anything the mind can conceive._

_Is that what the woman in white dress represents? New beginning? _Jack thought to himself as he took a sip from his coffee. Then he looked up the color black.

_Black is the color of the hidden, the secretive and the unknown, creating an air of mystery. Black is intimidating, unfriendly and unapproachable because of the power it exudes. It keeps things bottled up inside, hidden from the world._ _Black means power and control, hanging on to information and things rather than giving out to others. _

"Not a good sign."Jack said to himself, he doesn't like either mysterious, unfriendly or intimidation for that matter, those are never good signs. Then he went to check on the color red.

_Red is energizing. It excites the emotions and motivates us to take action._

_It signifies a pioneering spirit and leadership qualities, promoting ambition and determination. It is also strong-willed and can give confidence to those who are shy or lacking in will power_. _Additionally, it is associated with, war, danger, strength, power, determination as well as passion, desire, and love._

"Hmm" Jack murmured. Red linked with war, passion and danger? Not good news at all. But he also got this motherly vibes from her, something he can't put his fingers on. Something was really off her.

Just then Jack's cellphone buzzed as it's ringtone made it's presence known

"_Break the walls down_

_Break down the Walls_

_For those about to rock,_

_I'm what ya want_

_Baby, you know you're Judas_

_And I'm your priest_

_Baby, what I got is not from the least_

_Bring it to the stage in the rage of the beast." _Jack picked up the cellphone and answered the call.

"Jack, where the hell are you? You gotta come and see this at the science lab." that was Dean and from the sound of it, he sounded a bit thrilled.

"Good morning to you, Dean." Jack said, "Don't worry, I'll put on my "monkey suit" and meet you guys there." Jack shook his head as he hung up and went to change his clothes. Once he put on his fed suit and got his fake FBI badge. Jack turned off his laptop knowing that he'll look in to it later.

* * *

"Check it out. This thing's friggin' awesome!" Dean said as he examined a dummy at the crime scene in the science lab. A janitor named Steve was found dead in the lab that was locked. No went in or out of the building at the time of the murder.

"Be my valentine." Dean said as he handed a heart he took from the dummy.  
Jack shook his head with a smile.

"Dude, we're working. Put it back." Sam said a bit annoyed by Dean's childish act.

"Have a heart."

"Dean!" Sam snapped meaning focus on the job.

"Come on Sam, don't be such a buzz kill, a good laugh extends your life." Jack defended Dean.

"Oh, not you too." Sam groaned,

"What?" Jack shrugged; Dean sniffed something different in the air that got his attention.

"You smell sulfur?"

"Yeah, we're in a science lab." Sam stated the obvious

"Right." Dean pulled out his cell phone to check out on who's calling him.

"Who is it?" Jack asked, Dean rejected the call and put the phone back into his pocket. Jack and Sam exchanged a knowing look, Dean was avoiding Lisa since vampire event in a couple of months ago

"Let me guess, Lisa?" Jack stated,

"Maybe you should mind your own business." Dean said

"What's wrong with just talking to her, Dean?" Sam asked with a pointed look.

"Thanks, Dr. Laura. That's - that's very insightful. Look at that - our time's up." Dean snapped, meaning back off or I will kick your asses right now.

Jack shook his head when Sam's EMF went sky high

"Hey."

"Whoa. Ghosts gone wild. Something's up in here." Dean stated,

"Question is, what?"

"Sam, good news" Dean said while gesturing to security cam "Big brother's watching."

* * *

After they watched the security tape, Jack and Sam went to visit the janitors girlfriend for question. After they did that, they went back to Dean who was in the Impala.

He cleared his throat when he saw them "So, what'd you find out from the, uh, mop jockey's girlfriend?"

sighed, "Nothing. Just how great he was- went to church, donated to charity, rubbed her feet during "Glee."

"Which for the record, it's totally disturbing." Jack said shuddering a little

"I just threw up in my mouth." Dean grimaced

"Sorry. Anyway, I checked his record - spotless. What about the science building? Anything?" Sam said

"Built in '05. Nothing weird about the land. Before this, the biggest mishap was some genius accidentally spilled sulfuric acid on his crotch. They don't even dissect anything good in there. Anything bigger than Kermit, they use an iPad." Dean replied,

Sam scoffed "So we got nothing?"

"Yeah, a big steaming pile of it."

"Brilliant." Jack sulked as he went to his Mustang; back to square one.

* * *

The next day they went to an abandoned factory where a similar murder took place. The victim was a security guard this time. They split up and looked around. Sam pulled

Sam took out the EMF meter and the signal went off the charts near a cart of mannequin parts. "Guys," Sam called and they join him. "This thing's humming."

"Bizarre, man." Jack commented

"Wait. That anatomy dummy you were molesting at the lab."

"Excuse me?" Dean asked,"

"What if that's what this is about?"

"What exactly are you accusing me of?" Dean asked offended,

"I don't mean that. I mean, there was an anatomy dummy there, and here…" Sam trailed off as he motioned the emf and mannequin.

"Oh no. No, no." Jack said as realization dawned on him, it was possessing mannequins

"You're joking" Dean said, but the look on Sam's face told them that he was not joking "Okay, uh, so, what, we've got - we've got a bunch of killer dolls like...Chucky? I mean, come on, that's - that's just...Friggin' creepy."

"Totally."Jack agreed. "I mean, it kinda makes sense, if ghosts can possess humans and move objects why can't ghosts possess mannequins?"

"I suppose. But riddle me this, Jackie - Ghosts aren't exactly known for hopping county lines, right?"

"True." Dean said

"This one hits up a college and now a factory, what, three towns over?"

"Doesn't add up." Sam said

"So we dig. Over there." Dean said as he waved his hand in front of the nearest mannequin "I don't like the way Kim Cattrall's lookin' at me."

* * *

"Well, this dead guy's as squeaky clean as the last dead guy. " Dean said as they were in the manager's office, doing research.

"I can't find a speck of dirt on him. You?"

"Nothing." Sam sighed,

"But I do." Jack said as he found something on his laptop "All right, a seamstress named Rose Brown went missing over a year ago. Oh, come on." Jack shook his head when he found something that upset him. "Cops just gave up on her. She was last seen at the factory, presumed dead. She had a sister named Isabel."

"50 bucks - vengeful spirit." Dean said

"Got that right." Jack agreed not taking his eyes off the laptop.

"Pay sis a visit? All right." Just then Dean's phone ringed, it was Lisa.

"Answer it." Jack told him and after he stared at Jack he answered it, reluctantly.

"Lisa?...Ben? What are you...What are you talking about?...Define 'bad.'...All right, put her on the phone...Ben, get your mom and put her on the phone...All right, let me call you back...Five minutes." Dean turned to Jack and Sam who were very curious. He told that it was ben who had been calling all this time and according to him, she's depressed.

"Come on, man, I-I can't just leave." Dean said as they exited the building

"Dude, you got to leave." Sam replied

"Yeah, but we're talking life or death here.

"Right. We can handle it for 24 hours, Dean. I get you want to bury it. But I had to deal with my past year. You got to deal with yours."

"Oh, yeah, and that worked so great for you.

"Low blow, Dean. Go and make amends with Lisa." Jack stated, they watched Dean getting into the impala and drove all the way to Battle Creek.

* * *

"So, you and Rose were close, huh?" Sam asked as they were in Isabel's house for question

"Very. Our parents died when we were little, so we had each other." Isabel replied

"What was your sister like, Isabel?" Jack asked

"Um, kind...giving. She had the biggest heart. But people gave her a hard time." Isabel answered

"How come?" Sam questioned

"She was shy, a little awkward. I guess that made her an easy target. I feel like I've been defending her my whole life."

"I'm sure she appreciated it."

"Well, it went both ways. She did more for me than anybody else ever could. I just miss her."

"May I?" Jack asked motioning to the photo album on the coffee table.

"Sure. Please." Jack picked up the photo album and looked through it where he found a picture that caught his eye. He showed it to Isabel.

"Oh, it's a company Christmas party a couple years back."

"Wait, you work at Salzman & Sons, too?" Sam asked

"Well, everybody works at the factory." She tapped on a woman in red shirt in the picture "That's Rose." Jack and Sam glanced at the picture for a moment and saw Rose in the picture.

* * *

When they left Isabel's house, Jack picked up his phone and called Dean right away about the update.

"Hey, Dean. You're not going to believe of what we just found out. Turned out that the college janitor worked at the factory too and get this, he quit right after Rose's disappearance last year." Jack said as he and went to his car.

"_So fair bet something happened to that girl around that factory, so let's call that joint ground zero._"

"Exactly, but still… it doesn't explain how a ghost ended up at a college in another zip code." Sam climbed into the passengers seat of the Mustang.

"_It's not like she hopped the blue line."_

"Sam and I are heading to the factory now. I'll call you when we get the whole scoop on Rose." Jack hung up and put the phone into his pants pocket. Just then he saw her again; the woman in white dress with an unreadable look on her face on the other side of the street. Jack froze at the spot, a car passed him by and moments later, she was gone.

"Why are you following me?" Jack sighed as he got into the Mustang.

"You're all right?" Sam asked

Jack thought about it "Yeah." Jack started the Mustang and drove to the Factory.

* * *

"So, how long have you been here with the company?" Sam and Jack was interrogating one of the workers Jonny at the factory who was a bit on the edge and that was noticeable.

"I've been here about three years now. I'm sorry, w-what's this got to do with me?" Jonny said a bit nervously.

"Relax. Just a routine questioning."

"Oh. Okay."

"So, did you know Rose Brown?" Jack asked

"Uh...Maybe. Uh, the name sounds kind of familiar." Jonny replied,

"She was a seamstress here. She went missing about a year ago. Here. You mind taking a look?" Sam took out a photo of Rose.

"Uh, yeah, I s- I saw her around."

"Anything you can tell me about her that might help?"

"Uh, look, I'd love to help, but I don't know anything. And, uh, I'm about to be late back from break, so…" Johnny was getting nervous by the minute meaning that he's hiding something from them.

"You seem nervous, Jonny."

"Well...those guys that died were my friends. O-of course I'm gonna be upset."

"He didn't say upset, he said nervous." Jack said as he handed Johnny a business card "Call us if you remember anything else."

* * *

"He's hiding something." Jack said as they were outside of the factory.

Sam snorted in agreement "You think?"  
Just then Sam's EMF's went off indicating that Rose's ghost was here, they wasted no time to save Jonny. Jack had a sawed-off shotgun from the trunk of the Mustang with him.

When they got there, the ghost was about to kill Jonny but Jack was quick to react firing the shotgun. It was loaded with rock salt, she vanished from the factory. Jonny was unconscious but he was safe for now.

"Three, two one." Jack counted for Jonny to wake up and as in on cue, Jonny exhaled as he took a deep breath.

"Wakie, wakie, Jonny-boy." Jack greeted

"What's going on?" Jonny asked confused

"That was a ghost trying to kill you for being a dick." Sam stated,

"What?"

"You know what? You're lucky you are the most suspicious interview of all time. We figured something like this would happen." Sam was serious right now, he didn't want to hear any lies or excuses anymore and either would Jack.

"Figured something like what would happen?"

"Buddy, look, we don't have time for the big speech, all right? So, brass tacks - Rose is back."

"That's crazy!"

"'Fraid not. If you don't tell us the truth, then you're going to end up just your friends, dead. Do you want our help or not? Then stop lying to us." Jack made the conditions very clear to Jonny.

"It was just a stupid joke. You know, I mean, y-you - you play jokes. We didn't think it was that big of a deal." Jonny began

"What did you do?"

" We made Rose think she had a secret admirer. I don't think the girl had ever been asked out in her life. Honestly, we just thought she was kind of pathetic...So we knew she'd take the bait. She was so excited. The poor girl never saw it coming. It was mean. But you know how it is when a group of guys get together. They - they act like jackasses."

"Yeah, sometimes." Jack muttered quietly.

"We didn't mean for it to happen. And then it was too late. Steve said there was only one option. I wish I could take it all back."

"I'm sure you do."

"I didn't kill her."

"Well, look at me in the eyes and tell me that none of it is on you." Jack said, Jonny avoided eye contact as he looked away "Look, we're not saying that you deserve to die. We can help you." Jack sighed,  
"How?"

"You have to tell us where she's buried." Sam said

"In the woods, a clearing off Canyon Run Road." Jonny explained as he went to show where the body but Jack and Sam prevented him.

"Oh, no. You're not going anywhere." Jack shook his head.

"But I -

"You need to stay inside the salt line until we tell you you're safe.

"You just want me to stand here all night?!"

"Consider yourself lucky that we didn't kill you after what you did to Rose. Believe me, when I mean lucky, I mean very _very _lucky."

* * *

"Lucky bastard." Jack shook his head as they were back at the factory. Jack and Sam salt and burned the remains of Rose but it didn't work out at all as the ghost of Rose possessed Jonny's sex doll, "Jen" and killed him. Jack sighed as he pulled out his cellphone calling Dean.

"_This is Dean's other other cell, so you must know what to do."_ Dean's voicemail.

"Hi, Dean. We burned the remains but it didn't work. There's gotta be something else she's hooked to. We're going visit the sister now. Call me." Jack said as he hung up.

Jack went to the Mustang with Sam when he froze in spot seeing the woman in white dress from distance. That can't be good.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Sam asked as he noticed Jack's staring into space. Sam looked into the direction and saw that there's nothing there.

"Sorry, I thought I saw something." Jack shook his head snapping out of it.

Sam felt that there was more to the story but decided to drop it for now as they got into the Mustang and drove to Isabel's apartment building.

* * *

"This is all of her stuff?" Jack asked as he went through a box of things that belonged to Rose at Isabel's apartment.

"I gave most of her clothes to the Goodwill. She didn't have much." She answered

"Those yours?" Sam asked as he found some chemistry books on the table.

"Yeah." she replied,

"Are you in school?

"Mm-hmm, yeah."

"Where?"

"Uh, Great Falls."

"So let me guess...Um, you were at the chem lab and the factory this week".

"Well, yeah."

"Did you by any chance stopped by a bar called McOwen's last night?" Jack asked a bit curious

"Everybody from the factory goes there. I stop in maybe three times a week. Why?"

"That's it. So this is all about you." Sam said as he realized something very important and so did Jack.

"What? What is?"

"The murders - your coworkers, your college janitor."

"What, you - you think I could do something like that?!

"No, no, no, no, no. But - but I think you're at the center."

"Me? How?"

"What are you wearing of Rose's? A ring? A bracelet? Her baby teeth in a locket? What?" Sam

"You're scaring me." Isabel got a bit scared and petrified

"Isabel, what do you have of Rose that you carry with you?" Jack asked,

"I-I'm..." Isabel stuttered,

"What?"

"Well, the only thing I have of hers is a part of me. When I was 16, she gave me one of her kidneys."

"Oh you gotta be kidding me. Her kidney?" Jack groaned,

"Yeah."

"You're kidding."

"Will you please tell me what this is about?

"Yeah. Um...But we're gonna need you to come with us."

* * *

"So, that the girl with the haunted kidney?" Dean asked as Jack and Sam with Isabel

"Yeah. " Sam said

"Well, just when you think you seen it all."

"Understatement." Jack replied

"What do you want to do? Can't exactly burn the thing. I mean, she kind of needs it."

"Well, she can't just walk around with it, Dean. The spirit's attached. It's gonna use her to get close to anyone it wants revenge on. It's not gonna stop killing."

"So, any bright ideas besides a bloody surgery of the kidney?" Jack asked Dean

"And then what? Leave her in a tub of ice with a phone taped to her hand?" Sam added,

"Maybe we should call Dr. Robert. Might have some leads on some non-haunted, black-market replacement kidneys."

"He works out of a butcher shop."

"It's pretty clean. You'd be surprised."

"No. I think we have to go hoodoo." Sam suggested

"Hoodoo?" Dean repeated,

"Yeah, hoodoo."

"That's more of a band-aid, not really a cure."

"It could buy us some time." Jack shrugged "A minute or two."

"All right, Louisiana it is." Dean agreed after some thought

"Voodoo?! What the hell are you talking about?" Isabel asked

"Actually, it's "hoodoo." It's a little different."

"Hold on, Isabel." Sam said as Isabel tried to leave.

"You're not feds."

"Just let us explain." Just the Impala rev up.

"Oh no, no way." Jack shook his head in disbelief, Rose was possessing Dean's car.

"That's impossible."

"No, no, no, no, no, no. She possesses sex dolls! These - these are not a sex dolls!" Dean was having a fit. Nobody but nobody lays a finger on his baby. The lights turned on.

"Hey, you leave my baby alone! She's got nothing to do with this!" Dean commanded but she ignored it as she drove towards them

"Run!" they ran off trying to escape the possessed Impala. "Isabel, get in!" Jack escorted her to a nearby car.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean hissed as he stood in front of a store window when Impala tired to run over Dean, Dean got out of dodge which resulted in the Impala crashing through the storefront.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Dean apologized to his car as Jack and Sam helped him to get back on his feet.

"You ok, Dean?" Jack asked,

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. You guys?"

"Yeah."

"Never better." Jack nodded

"Yeah, I'm…" Isabel said when suddenly blood poured out of her mouth and she looked down to find a large glass piece sticking out of her abdomen.

"Oh no, no, no." Jack said as he went to the aid of Isabel as she fell into his embrace kneeling down."Please, don't die on us, please."

Rose appeared with a sympathetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this." She apologized to her sister before she went up in flames. Moments later, Isabel closed her eyes as she gave out a last breath before she went limp. Jack sighed in defeat as he looked remorseful at her remembering the words what the woman in white dress told him in his dream.

"_You can't save them all, Jack. Death and destruction will always follow you and your loved ones that you hold dearest to." _her words echoed in his mind. Jack got up and went to one of the nearby car putting his hands on the hood.

"Goddamnit!" Jack slammed his fist in frustration leaving a big dent as he hanged his head in despair.

* * *

They were back at Bobby's a couple days later, Dean was repairing the Impala while Jack was in panic room. He's been there since he got back and it didn't take a genius to figure that something was on his mind. Ellen and Sam went to the door and saw Jack lying with hands behind his head.

"You're all right, honey?" Ellen asked,

"Fine, psychically but mentally, I'm exhausted." Jack sighed,

"Is it about Isabel?" Sam asked,

"A little, that case was… it was hardly a victory." Jack said as he sat up with a distressful look.

"Yeah, I know."

"I mean, we got a innocent girl killed and saved a few dicks that pulled a horrible prank on her sister. I hate this sometimes. Everywhere I go, death is sure to follow."

"Jack, that's not entirely true. We do save lives now and then." Ellen said as she sat next to Jack

Jack sighed in exhaustion "I know but… I just wish that bad luck to stop."

"Well, I hate to break to you but bad luck is in the description. We'll lose some, we win some. At least the Devil's locked up in the Cage."  
"I guess."

"I uh, I never got the chance to say thank you since that. So, thank you." Jack nodded appreciative at Sam.

"You're welcome." Sam nodded and left the panic room but stopped at the door when he remembered something.

"Jack, what did you see back at the factory?" Sam asked

Jack chuckled "I was wondering when you're going to ask that." Jack knew it was a matter of time.

"It all started in Bristol,when I kept seeing this woman in white dress. At first I thought it was just exhaustion but, I had a vivid nightmare about her, _really_ _vivid_."

"What do you mean?" Ellen asked

"One minute I woke up in a beautiful garden and the next I was at the gravesite with gravestones that had names of everyone I know. Dean, Bobby, Jo, Grace everyone, " Jack said. "And then I met her. She said to me: You can't save them all. Death and destruction will always follow me and my loved ones. And then, her eyes turned red."

"Is she a crossroads demon?" Ellen asked a bit concerned for her boyfriend

"No she's not." Jack replied while shaking his head "But the feeling I got from her was something powerful like far more powerful." Ellen and Sam exchanged a look of worry.

Just then Jack's cellphone ringed, Jack picked it up and answered the call as he got up.

"Yeah."

"_Is this Jack Cahill?"_ a female asked, a bit formal

"This is him."

"I'm calling from Bridgeport Hospital, this concerns about your mother Karen Cahill." Karen was his mom's first name. Jack was surprised, he hasn't heard of her since the crossroads deal with Crowley.

"What about her?"

"_I'm afraid that I have some regretful news. She had been admitted to the hospital this past Thursday due to car accident and she didn't make it. She died during operation, cause of death was internal bleedings…" _That was enough to shake Jack's world as he dropped his phone and went to his knees.

Ellen and Sam went to Jack knowing that he received bad news. Ellen pulled him into embrace as he cried into her arms.

Karen Cahill was dead.

* * *

_Sometimes tears say all_  
_There is to say_  
_Sometime your first_  
_Scars wont ever fade, away_  
_Tried to break my heart_  
_Well it's broke_  
_Tried to hang me high_  
_Well I'm choked_  
_Wanted rain on me_  
_Well I'm soaked_  
_Soaked to the skin_

_It's the end where I begin_  
_It's the end where I begin_

_Sometimes we don't learn_  
_From our mistakes_  
_Sometimes we've no_  
_Choice but to walk_  
_Away, away_  
_Tried to break my heart_  
_Well it's broke_  
_Tried to hang me high_  
_Well I'm choked_  
_Wanted rain on me_  
_Well I'm soaked_  
_Soaked to the skin_

_It's the end where I begin_  
_It's the end where I begin_

_Now I'm alive_  
_And my ghosts are gone_  
_I've she'd all the pain_  
_I've been holding on_  
_The cure for a heart_  
_Is to move along, is to move along_  
_So move along [ X3 ]_  
_What don't kill a heart_  
_Only makes it strong_

_Sometimes tears say all_  
_There is to say_  
_Sometime your first_  
_Scars don't ever fade, away_  
_Tried to break my heart_  
_Well it's broke_  
_Tried to hang me high_  
_Well I'm choked_  
_Wanted rain on me_  
_Well I'm soaked_  
_Soaked to the skin_

_It's the end_  
_End where I begin_  
_It's the end_  
_End where I begin_

**The End Where I Begin by The Script  
**

**AN: The next chapter will focus on his mom's funeral as it will be an emotional journey for Jack and the relationship between mother and son. As usual, leave a review once you read this chapter. **


	36. The Funeral

Chapter 36

The Funeral.

_Build a bridge to your mind_  
_It takes me there everytime_  
_Lay it all on the line_  
_If there's a way._

_Build a bridge, make a path_  
_Overlook the aftermath_  
_Make my tears be your bath_  
_If there's a way._

_Only if you'll take a ride_  
_Go with me to the other side._

_Even though it's gonna crumble down (gonna crumble down)_  
_I'll keep building till you come around (till you come around)_  
_Even though it's gonna fall apart, break my heart (break my heart)_  
_I'll keep building till I die._

_Build a bridge of memories_  
_Stretch it out overseas_  
_To the end of the world_  
_If there's a way._

_Build a bridge made of pain_  
_Send my longing down the drain_  
_I have no reasons to complain_  
_If there's a way._

_Only if you'll take a ride_  
_Go with me to the other side._

_Even though it's gonna crumble down (gonna crumble down)_  
_I'll keep building till you come around (till you come around)_  
_Even though it's gonna fall apart, break my heart (break my heart)_  
_I'll keep building till I die._

_Wait, wait for me_  
_Wait, please wait for me. (2x)_

_Even though it's gonna crumble down (gonna crumble down)_  
_I'll keep building till you come around (till you come around)_  
_Even though it's gonna fall apart, break my heart_  
_I'll keep building till I die. (2x)_

**Build A Bridge by Limp Bizkit**

* * *

Jack was at the backyard of his house the next day after the news about his mother's death. Jack wanted a hunters funeral for her because that's what he promised when she died in the car crash 2002. He looked up to the sky remembering that's what his mom used to go wherever her mom is upset about something or is a bit upset or getting a bit emotional.

He remembered one particular day, it was the day of his graduation.

* * *

_ Flashback Summer 1994_

_Jack went to see her mom at backyard knowing that she must be thinking about her little boy all grown up. _

_"Mom?" Jack said to get her attention she looked up to see her only son all suit up for graduation which brought her a smile_

_"Well, if the devil is good looking, then you are a handsome boy."_

_"Mom." Jack said while shaking his head a bit amused, she was always outspoken._

_"I still can't believe that you're all grown up. I remember when you were a small boy now you've grown to be a fine man. You look so much like your father."_

_Jack chuckled. "Mom, can I ask you something?"_

_"Is it about a girl?" Jack was surprised by it, she smiled knowing that she guessed it right "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret. What's her name?"_

_"Olivia, we met in Arizona and we hit it off right away. We've been together for some time."_

_"Does she make you happy?"_

_Jack thought about for a moment "Yeah, she does."_

_"There you have it, as long as she makes you happy, you have my support on this. I remember when I first met your father. He gave me butterflies and knew how to treat me like a lady. Sure we had our problems but we managed to stick together. Just don't rush into things too quickly. Let nature run its course."_

_"Thanks, mom." Jack nodded appreciative; she always knew how to say the right words. Jack sighed sadly, she knew right away that something else was on his mind._

_"What is it, Jack?"_

_"I've been thinking about the future lately. I'm not sure what to do after school."_

_"Trust me, honey. I know exactly how you feel. I went through the same thing when I was in your age. The truth is that we can't know. All we have to do is to live for the moment and not look back, trust me. We must find the reason to live for."_

_"What's the reason to live for, Mom?"_

_"Simple: Love." _

* * *

Jo and Ellen were cleaning up the dishes in the kitchen when Grace joined them.

As soon she got the news, she took Marie with her and went to visit her little brother for being there for him. She and Karen met few times and they got it off pretty well, despite the one night stand involving her dad.

"Hey, Ellen, Jo."

"Hey Grace." Ellen smiled when she saw Marie standing next to her. "Hey, sweetie."

"Hi." Marie said a bit shy,

"Jo, why don't you take Marie and watch TV?"

"Sure, Mom." Jo nodded "Come on, Princess. Wanna see Spongebob?" Marie nodded enthusiastically as they went to the living room to see TV.

"Thanks for coming by, Grace. I really am grateful for you doing this."

"Anytime, Ellen, he's my brother, I'll do about anything for him. Where is he anyway?"

"He's at the backyard, not sure what's he doing though. Been there since this morning."  
Grace chuckled "If I know my brother like I do, he's thinking."

"Thinking of what?"

"Of fond memories of his mom, he had a good relationship with her. That was until the crossroads deal with Crowley. She didn't want to come back at anyone's expense. And when Dad killed himself, she cut off any contact with him not even after the funeral."

Ellen was shocked by what she just learned; sure he made some dumb decisions but that was… that was a bit harsh. Even though what he did was wrong, the reason was understandable. She would've done same thing for Jo, if her life were on the line

"Damn." She shook her head.

"Yeah." Grace agreed, "By the way I got just a call from a storage company here, they wanted any family member of Karen to come to" Grace went to pick a piece of paper from her jeans pocket and read the address

"6555 Tidewater Drive and pick up some things there"

"That's only two hours from here. I go and tell Jack about it." Ellen said as she left the kitchen and walked to the backyard to tell Jack about it.

"Hey, honey." Ellen said a bit sympathetic,

"Hey." Jack said as he got up from the chair "What is it?"

"Grace is here and wanted to tell you that she got a call from a storage locker not far, wanted to pick up some things that belonged to your mom."

Jack sighed, "Sure, might as well get it done." Jack and Ellen went back inside.

"Hey Grace." Grace and Jack hugged for a moment.

"I'm sorry about your Mom, brother."

Jack nodded thankfully for that "Thanks sis. Where's the address?"

* * *

Jack, Ellen, Grace along with Jo and Marie were in a elevator at the storage building a couple of hours later to get to Karen's items. They stepped out of the elevator and found the storage container. Jack unlocked padlock and opened the sliding door. the first they see is a symbol on the floor. Traps across the room a shotgun strapped to the roof, knifes at the shelf.

"Devil's trap." Jack chuckled, "My mom was always taking precautions to the tee."

They entered the room and looked around the place.

"Jack, check this out." Grace handed him a wooden shotgun.

"My first shot gun, I made this back in 8th grade. Got a B for that because my teacher was a bit gun happy." Jack pumped the shotgun, and admired it like it was an artifact. Jack then saw picture album on a shelf. Putting shotgun away, Jack went to get it.

"Hey, look at this." Jack called out to everyone. They gathered around to see the picture album.  
"Is that what I think it is?" Grace said as she saw an old picture of a younger herself with a baseball team.

"Yeah, that's the picture of you when you won baseball division with your team, right."

"Yeah, I was 9 at the time, can't believe that Karen had kept that." She had fond memories of her time there.

"Grace was a tomboy personified growing up. While another girls in her age were going to beauty pageants, she rather watched Monday night football with Dad and I." Jack told Ellen and Jo

"Remember that?"

"Damn right, I remember." Then something shiny had caught her eye on a dusty desk. She went to get it and found a necklace with a locket.

"Jack." Jack walked to Grace and took it.

"No way, I can't believe this." Jack said remembering the necklace.

"That's her necklace, she got it from Dad during their 10th year anniversary." Jack said as he took the necklace, he opened the locket and found two pictures of his Dad and himself.

"Is this your dad?" Ellen asked, gesturing to Curt

"Yeah." Jack and Grace replied,

"Huh, looks like she still loves you after all." Ellen said a bit relieved, maybe Karen hasn't completely shut him off after all. Jack sent Grace a look meaning you told her didn't ya?

Grace shrugged saying she had the right to know.

"Ah, Guys." Jo was getting their attention sounding a bit worried. They turned around to see Marie holding a double barrel shotgun and aimed at them.

"Oh boy." Jack said a bit afraid for her safety, that she might accidentally pull the trigger.

"Marie, put the gun down and nobody will get hurt." Jack said softly as he, Ellen and Grace moved towards Marie carefully

"Sweetie, put that thing down, now." Grace ordered firmly but bit mildly. She slowly put the shotgun and Jo quickly took it once it was on the floor and put it somewhere safe.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief; that was close.

"Jo, where did she get that?" Grace asked,

"I don't know, I swear, I didn't give it to her. I didn't know where did she get the shotgun from. Must've took from the weapon's cache over there." Jo answered in complete honesty while pointing to the direction of the weapons cache near to a shelf.

"Well, that's comforting." Jack said sarcastically, Jo scowled a bit to him.

"All right, let's get pack the rest of the stuff and bring back to the house?"

"Sure thing hon. By the way…" Ellen tossed the necklace to Jack who caught it a bit surprised "take it, it's yours."

Jack grinned as he put it in jack pocket before start packing his mom's stuff.

* * *

Once they had done that, they took it and put it in their respective car and headed back home. While on the road, Jack thought about a moment that changed his life forever.

Flashback 2002:

_Jack was on a crossroad waiting for a demon named Crowley who claimed to be King of Crossroads. It was two hours after his Mom died and he couldn't bear the thought of living without her, so after some bad deals with other crossroad demons he decided to call their king._

_"Where are you, son of a bitch? Show yourself!" Jack demanded _

_"Son of a witch to be exact." Crowley corrected as he appeared in front of Jack, "Well, Jack Cahill. Have to say, your reputation proceeds you, one crazy bastard. Heard that you lost a mommy and my guess is that you want her back." Crowley said, this isn't a first that someone had to make a deal with him to bring a family member back from the dead._

_"You know that I should send your ugly ass to hell right now."_

_"I know, but you won't, you're here for offering your soul for mommy dearest." Crowley guessed and by the look on Jack's face, he was right._

_"There are a hundred other demons that would love to get their hands on it. And it's all yours. And all you got to do is bring my mom back. Simple as that."_

_"Now see, here's where it gets tricky, I don't usually make deals with hunters because of their paranoia and their method of shoot first ask question later. The big question is: Why?"_

_"You know why."_

_"No, it's not that, it's something else isn't?" Crowley grinned when he found out the reason why "Is it… Olivia?" Jack's eye flick at the mention of her name._

_"Well, well. Looks like when you lost that vampire whore, your soul had lost its life sprit, she died protecting you and you wish that you would've been in her place instead."  
Jack didn't say a word but Crowley knew that he was right once again._

_"Normally I would give you ten years but..." Crowley held up a finger as an idea occurred to him "I'm willing to give you an offer."_

_"What kind of offer?"_

_"I'll give you your mother because I know what's like to lose a mother but you get to live for three years and only three years and this is where it gets interesting."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I want you Jack to be my pet of three year deal. And before you answer, I want you to think about this: If you say no, I will personally make your life a living hell, you will feel pain and suffering every second of it each day of your miserable life." Crowley made his intentions clear to Jack. "So, what do you say?"  
Now, normally he would say no but since it's her mom, he had no choice._

_Jack sighed "Deal."_

_"Splendid, now you know the drill, it's time to seal the deal with a kiss"_

_"Just make it quick." Jack stated, he wanted to get it over with_

_"No promises." Crowley pulled Jack in and kissed him. Jack's thought before making the deal was this: "I'm sorry, Mom. I'm so sorry."_

* * *

Jack sighed sadly as he remembered that fateful deal with Crowley.

Jack pulled up on the driveway and got out of the car with Ellen and Jo. They went to the trunk and took out the boxes full of Karen's things and went inside the house when they were greeted by Bobby, Sam and Dean in the kitchen.

"Hey guys." Jack said, it was nice for them to be express their condolences to him knowing the pain of losing a loved one. Bobby's wife, Sam and Dean's parent's; they have experienced it in first hand.

"Hey, what's you're carrying?" Sam asked

"Eh, some of old stuff that she kept in a storage locker not far."

"Can we take a look, if you don't mind that is?" Sam asked a bit hesitantly

"Not at all, Sam. Knock yourself out." Jack replied as they put the boxes at the table allowing the guys to take a look. Sam was looking for some books while Dean… he was looking for embarrassing photos of him to make fun of.

"Is that Wuthering Heights?" Sam asked as he held up a book.

"Yeah it is, she loved reading, saying that books are like art. Each story has a unique way of telling as she put it."

"Huh."

Dean snorted "Geek.", he whistled when he found a double barrel shotgun.

"Nice."

"That's her favorite, Dean. Be careful with that." Jack stated,

"I will."

While they were looking through things, Jack nudged Ellen to come with him.

"You're ok?" Ellen asked,

"Wanna know how my dad died?" Jack said

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Jack sighed "It all began with Bobby was pissed at me when he found out about the deal." He thought back to the day when Jack's dad killed himself, those cold dead eyes of Curt still haunts him to this day.

* * *

Flashback 2002

"_What did you do? What did you do?!" Bobby demanded as he went to face Jack back at his house, Karen came back from the dead not long after Jack made the deal with Crowley, so Bobby knew that he had to do some sort of a deal._

_"You made a deal...For your mother, didn't you? How long did they give you?" Jack didn't answer as he avoided Bobby's pissed off gaze at him.  
"How long?!" Bobby yelled loudest as he could _

_"Three." Jack answered,  
Bobby sighed while shaking his head "Damnit,Jack."_

_"Go ahead, beat me, punch me because I damn deserve it now."_

_Bobby grabbed the collar of Jack's jacket about to do just that "I could throttle you!"  
"And send me downstairs ahead of schedule?" Bobby reluctantly let go of his jacket_

_"What is it with you, huh? Ever since Olivia died, you're been itching to throw yourself down the pit."_

_"That's my point. She died protecting me, Bobby. I'm not even supposed to be here. At least, something good could come out of the deal, right?" _

_"What? And it didn't before?! Do you really have a twisted mind that includes suicide?" Bobby grabbed Jack again by the jacket_

_"I couldn't let her die, Bobby. I just couldn't. She's my mother." Jack voice cracked up as his eyes started to get watery._

_"How's your mother gonna feel when she knows your going to hell? What would Olivia think of it, is that what she really wanted?"_

_"You can't tell her. You can take a shot at me. Whatever you got to do, but please don't tell her." Bobby let go of his jacket again as he was trying hard not to cry. Either of them spoke for the longest as the realization dawned on them. Jack was going to Hell at his mom's expense._

Jack drove back home to his parent's house about to break the bad news for them, Jack got out of the Mustang and went inside when he found something shocking, his dad hanging from the ceiling. Curt Cahill had killed himself.

_"Dad? Dad!" Jack said._

* * *

"I just knew from the moment I saw those cold dead eyes; he was gone for good. And when I told mom about it, she had it." Jack sighed as he finished the story. Ellen put her hand on his cheek when she noticed the pain in his eyes of how much he had really lost flashing through. She thought she knew the pain when John came back from the hunt without Bill but it wouldn't even come close to the amount of pain that Jack had experienced. Jack rested on her head as slient tears were flowing from his eyes.

"It's ok, sweetheart." Ellen said "Let it all out."

* * *

The next day everyone was gathered around the pyre with Karen's body wrapped around in a shroud, as it was time for the Hunter's pyre for Jack's mom. Everything was set and ready for the last rite.

"You're ready, son?" Bobby asked,

Jack nodded "yeah, let's get this over with." Jack ignited a match up and threw it to the pyre lighting up the pyre. They watched as the fire started to spread

"Guys I have wrote a eulogy for her, is it okay if I read it?"

"Sure thing."

Jack took out a piece of paper and started to read it.

"Mom you mean the world to me

It's hard to live without you

You were always by my side

Through thick and thin you helped me

Now when you're gone my life is hard to live

It's hard to breath

It's hard to see

And it's hard to think about anything but you.

Even though your love will shine in me

Forever, it's still hard not to look for your hand to hold.

Even though your not here with me in the

Flesh, I still have you in my heart and in my memories.

I love you forever mom" Jack got a bit emotional at the last part; this was his goodbye to his mom. Everyone looked sympathetic at him. Ellen took his hand and held it firmly, showing her support for her boyfriend as the remains of Karen Cahill were burned to ashes.

"Hey, Jack. Uh, when you were picking up your mom's stuff, this came by mail." Dean handed a letter to Jack. He opened it and found out that was from his mom, she must've sent it before she died.

_"Hey Jack if you reading this, that means I'm dead. Bad joke, I know. So here it goes: I'm sorry for hating you for making the crossroads deal. I know that you didn't want to see me dead. I'm sorry for blaming you for your father's death. I was upset and angry. In anger you can say a lot of bad things. I'm also sorry for cutting you off, it was harsh on you, I know that now. But when I heard that you were alive, 3 years ago I was happy knowing that you're safe and sound. I just couldn't see you face to face back then and I regret that every single day. _

_Goodbye, son. I will always love you._

_I forgive you._

Jack was relieved, a weight was lifted off his shoulder. Karen, his mother had forgave him. And that made him happy.

* * *

_At night they would go walking_  
_Til the breaking of the day_  
_The morning's for sleeping_  
_Through the dark streets_  
_They'd go searching_  
_To see God in their own way_  
_Save the nightime for your weeping_

_Your weeping,_

_Singing_  
_la la lala la la ehh_  
_And the night over London, lay_

_So we rode down to the river_  
_Where Victorian ghosts pray_  
_For the curse is to be broken_  
_We'll go underneath the arches_  
_Where the witches aren't the same_  
_There are ghost towns in the ocean_

_The ocean.._

_Singing_  
_la la lala la la ehh_  
_And the night over London, lay_

_God is in the houses_  
_And God is in my head_  
_And all the Cemeteries of London_  
_I see God come in my garden_  
_But I don't know what he said_  
_For my heart it wasn't open_  
_Not open,_

_Singing_  
_la la lala la la ehh_  
_And the night over London, lay_

_Singing_  
_la la lala la la ehh_  
_There's no light over London today_

**Cemeteries of London by Coldplay**

**AN: That was the most the saddest chapter to date. by the way i do not own the poetry it belongs to it's rightful owner, I will post the link to the poem on my profile. And as usual review.**


	37. I Hate This Universe, Sammy

Chapter 37

I Hate This Universe, Sammy

_Deep inside of a parallel universe_  
_It's getting harder and harder_  
_To tell what came first_

_Under water where thoughts can breathe easily_  
_Far away you were made in the sea _  
_Just like me_

_Christ I'm a sidewinder I'm a _  
_California king_  
_I swear it's everywhere _  
_It's everything_

_Staring straight up into the sky_  
_Oh my my a solar system that fits _  
_In your eye microcosm_

_You could die but you never dead spider web_  
_Take a look at the stars in_  
_Your head fields of space kid_

_Christ I'm a sidewinder I'm a _  
_California king_  
_I swear it's everywhere _  
_It's everything_  
_Christ I'm a sidewinder I'm a _  
_California king_  
_I swear it's everywhere _  
_It's everything_

_Psychic changes are born in your heart entertain_  
_A nervous breakthrough that makes us the same_  
_Bless your heart girl_

_Kill the pressure it's raining on_  
_Salted cheeks _  
_When you hear the beloved song_  
_I am with you_

_Christ I'm a sidewinder I'm a _  
_California king_  
_I swear it's everywhere _  
_It's everything_

_Christ I'm a sidewinder I'm a _  
_California king_  
_I swear it's everywhere _  
_It's everything_

**Parallel Universe by Red Hot Chili Peppers**

* * *

"Where's Bobby?" Sam asked as he, Jack and Dean were researching at Bobby's. Sam had entered the living room.

"In town, doing the supply run." Jack replied, he was sitting across Dean behind a desk.

"And where's Ellen and Jo?"

"Arkansas. They got a lead on a raw head there; four kids had mysteriously disappeared for the last two weeks." Jack continued,

"In this?" Sam asked puzzled as he looked out the window, it was pouring rain.

"Yeah, They're heros. We were officially out of hunter's helper." Dean answered while gesturing to his empty liquor bottle,

"Hello, boys." Balthazar greeted as he appeared in the living room making the guys to turn around and see him. "You've seen "_the Godfather_," right?"

"Balthazar?" Why is he here? They haven't seen him since the Aaron Birch case. Why does he want?

"You know, the end, where Michael Corleone sends his men to kill his enemies in one big, bloody swoop," Balthazar explained ignoring Dean's question. He grabbed a container of salt and poured it into a bowl on Bobby's desk.

"Hey!"

"Dead sea brine." good, good, good. You know, Moe Greene gets it in the eye, and Don Cuneo gets it in the revolving door?" Balthazar ignoring Dean once again and that annoyed him. he doesn't like to be ignored.

"I said hey." Dean repeated and finally, Dean got the angel's attention.

"You did. Twice. Good for you. Blood of lamb. Blood of lamb." He vanished which made the hunters and the Hellbreaker turn to see Balthazar looking through the fridge for lamb blood.

"Beer, cold pizza. Blood of lamb. Yes! Blood of lamb!"

"Why are you talking about The Godfather?" Sam questioned as Balthazar grabbed the jar and reappeared back in the living room.

"Because we're in it - right now. Tonight. And in the role of Michael Corleone - the archangel Raphael." Jack glanced at Dean who was irritated by the angel. So he took over.

"Can you explain to us the meaning of this?" Jack questioned

"No, no, no, no. No, no, no, no." the angel declined as he emptied the contents of Bobby's desk looking for something. He grinned when he found a bone from a drawer"Yes. Bone of a lesser saint. This vertebra will do very nicely. Your Mr. Singer does keep a beautiful pantry."

"Wait, Raphael is after you?"

"Raphael is after us all. You see, he's consolidated his strength. And now he's on the move."

"And where's Cas anyway?" Jack asked the angel

"Oh, Cassie. He is deep, deep underground. So, good old Raphie put out a hit list on every last samaritan who helped our dear Cas - including both of you. And so much more importantly, me. See, he wants to draw Cas out in the open." Balthazar replied,

"And you expect us to just believe you?" Sam asked bit sceptic and that was understandable between the angels and the Winchesters

"Oh, don't. You'll go where I throw you either way."

Dean frowned as the lights flicker, someone's coming. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"And that's all the time we have, gentlemen," Balthazar told him him. He opened his jacket and revealed bloodstain on his right side. "Where is it?"

"Whoa. What happened there?"

"Oh. Garish, I know. You see, uncle Raffy sent one of his nastiest to handle me. I'm flattered, actually. And down a lung at the moment, but that's all right." Balthazar handed Sam a set of keys. "Oh, here's for you."

"What am I supposed to do with this?." Sam asked mystified, why would Balthazar give him a key

"Run with it." Balthazar replied, them all of a sudden, he was thrown across the room as another angel appeared in the living room. "Virgil." Balthazar turned to Jack and the Winchesters.

"I said run!" he told them as he held up a hand sending them through the window.

Now when you jump through the window at Bobby's, you would expect that you land on the hard dirty ground outside not on a mattress in front of sitting around several TV monitors in a TV set building

"Cut!" a man shouted, Jack, Sam and Dean looked at each other confused as they got up from the mat, where the hell are they?

"Real good solid fall. Way to go." One of the crew member said as he patted Dean on the shoulder and left

"Jared, Jensen, Jericho! Outstanding! That was just great." The man now known as the director complimented them for their which they became more and more confused of where they are.

* * *

"So no angels?" Sam asked

"No angels, I think." Dean said bit doubtful

"Should we be killing anybody?"

"Nah, I don't think so." Jack shook his head as he looked around worry line all over his face.

"Running?"

"Where?" Sam picked up a piece of window glass which turned to be a piece of clear rubber. "

"That's a wrap on Jared, Jensen and Jericho" a man declared into a walkie talkie.

Sam exchanges a confused look with both Dean and Jack. "Who the hell are-"

"Jared! Jericho! Three minutes, okay? Great."

A woman comes up and grabbed Sam and Jack's arms off, pulling them away from. Dean.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked following them only to be dragged suddenly by another woman

"Jensen, there you are. Let's just get you in the chair." The woman shoved him over to a brightly lit table and pushed him into a chair. "Okay, hon, we're just gonna get this makeup off your face."

The woman grabbed a wipe and started to wipe his face until Dean moved away. "Whoa, I'm not wearing any make..." He trailed off seeing the makeup on the wipe going to shock. "Oh, crap. I'm a painted whore." He commented,

* * *

"Trish Evian here with Jared Padalecki and WWE Superstar Chris Jericho from TV's "Supernatural." So, Jared, Chris season six." a pretty attractive interviewer said as they were interviewing Jack and Sam in a panic room of the set.

"What?" Sam asked confused, he turned to Jack who shrugged helplessly meaning sorry, can't help you on this.

"You beat the devil along with the Hellbreaker, lost your soul, and got it back again." She stated and then turned to Jack "And as for you, Chris, you made a crossroads deal to save your mom with Crowley, you went to hell and came back as a badass half breed angel and fell in love with your soulmate Ellen Harvelle. So tell us, what's next for Sam Winchester and Jack Cahill?"

Look, I-I-I really don't –" Sam stammered

"Oh, and if you could include the question in your answer? Thanks." She said

Sam laughed nervously as he turned to Jack giving him a look saying I'm freaking out.

* * *

Moments later Dean finds Sam and Jack on the other side of the sound stage after he managed to escape from the make up person. "Dude, they put freaking makeup on us. Those bastards." Dean told them.

"Look, We think we know what this is," Sam replied

"Okay. What?"

"It's a TV show." Jack added

"You think?" Dean said sarcastically,

"Wait on, what he meant was, wherever this place is, this Twilight Zone Balthazar zapped us into. For whatever reason our life is a TV show."

"No seriously, why would anybody wanna watch our lives?"

"Well, I mean, according to the interviewer, not very many people do. Look, I'm not saying it makes sense. I'm just saying, we landed in some dimension where you're Jensen Ackles and I'm something called a Jared Padalecki and he is some guy named Chris Jericho, a WWE superstar or something."

"Oh, so, what, now you're Polish? And Jackie here is a wrestler? Is any of this making any sense to you," Dean asked as they walked out of the sound stage. Jack and Dean let out a sign of relief when they saw the Impala and the Mustang were parked to a food truck.

"Haha, there's our babies, man." Jack grinned,

"Yeah, at least they have made it." Dean agreed, they frowned when someone started to throw mud on the windshield. "Hey. Hey, what.." He stopped in mid sentence when he saw other impalas and that's including the beat up ones. As for Jack, he saw multiple Mustangs not far from the impalas. Jack's eyes widened in shock at that. He feels like he's going throw up or punch through a brick wall right about now. And as for Dean, he had the same reaction.

"I feel sick. I'm gonna be sick." Dean and Jack walked away sickened by the sight and Sam followed them.

"Me too." Jack agreed,

"I want to go home. I feel like this whole place is bad-touching me."

"Yeah, I know. Me too. So, what do you think? Cass?"

"He's our best shot, if he's still alive." Dean stopped and closed his eye to pray for their angel buddy. "Dear Castiel, who art maybe running his ass away from heaven, we pray that you have your ears on. So. Breaker breaker..." He opened his eyes and Sam stared back at him. They looked around and find Cas standing a few feet away. They ran over to him. "Cas. Hey. Oh, thank God. What is all this? What did Balthazar do to us?"

"To keep you out of Virgil's reach, he's cast you into an alternate reality a universe similar to ours in most respects yet dramatically different in others." Cas explained,

"Like - like bizarro earth, right? Except instead of having Bizarro superman, we get this clown factory."

"Um...Yeah, well...Anyway, no time to explain. Do you have the key?"

"Yeah." Sam replied as he handed the key to Cas"So, what does this thing do anyway?"

"It opens a room."

"What's in the room," Dean asksed

"Every weapon Balthazar stole from Heaven."

"He gave it to us?" Jack asked,

"To keep it safe, till I could reach you. With those weapons, I have a chance to rally my forces."

"Oh, okay, good. Yeah. So now, what's the deal with all this TV crap?" Sam asked

Castiel frowned. "Pardon?"

"Amen, Padaleski," Dean says.

"Lecki," Sam corrected

"What?"

"Lecki. I'm pretty sure."

"Man, they put out new pages," Cas complained, digging through his pockets out and pulling out a thin packet of paper.

Dean frowned. "New what?"

"Is this a cosmic joke," Sam asked.

"If it is, it's stupid and we don't get it."

"Yeah."

"Are you guys okay?" Castiel asked as he pulled off his tie.

"Yeah, we're good, just… just exhausted. Give me that." Jack replied as he snatched the script from Cas and looked through the script.

"Ahh. These are words in a script. This isn't Cas." Jack groaned while shaking his head in despair, so much for help.

"But look at him," Sam argues.

"It's not him." Jack countered,

Not Cas looked between the brothers and their friend. "You guys wanna run lines or..."

"His name is Misha," Dean said as he saw the name . "Misha?"

Sam grabbed the key from Misha. "Oh, wow, just great."

Jack tossed the script at him and they walked away. "Misha? Jensen? What's up the names around here?"

"How should I know?" Jack snapped,

"Oh. You guys, you really punked me," Misha called to them.

* * *

"I wanna dig my finger into my brain and scratch it till we're back in Kansas," Dean said

"Feeling is mutual, Dean." Jack replied agreeing with him

"Hey," Sam said, pointing to a very large camper. "J. Ackles."

"That's fake me."

"Yeah."

"This must be fake mine." The guys entered the trailer and found a large fish tank by the wall. A toy helicopter was sitting on a table while a large flat screen was hanging on the wall above a faux fireplace. Jack let out a whistle as he checked the place out. "Dude, I have a helicopter."

"All right, who puts a 300 gallon aquarium in their trailer?"

"Apparently, Jensen Ackles." Dean stated the obvious.

"Huh. All right. Here we go. Let's see who this guy is," Sam said as he sat down at the table where a laptop was open. Jack was standing behind him watching over his shoulder.

"Well, he's not a hunter, but he plays one on TV," Dean replied while gesturing to the large TV at the back of the trailer as he walked around. "Oh, come on." He picked up a magazine off the coffee table. "Look at these male modeling sons of bitches. Nice blue steel, Sam."

"Hey, apparently it's our job. All right. Here it goes. Says you're from Texas."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Jack replied when he found something that would piss Dean "Oh boy. It says here that you were on a soap opera."

"Dean frowned "What?" Sam motioned to the computer and Dean walks over. They watch the clip for a few seconds before Dean slammed the laptop shut disgusted by it. "I don't like this universe, Sammy. We need to get out of this." Dean stated: he didn't want to stay here for very much longer."

"Yeah. No argument here. But I don't think our prayers are reaching Cas. Or the real Cas."

"Well, I agree. I think we are definitely out of, uh, soul-phone range. But..."

"What?"

"If we can reverse Balthazar's spell... I watched every move." Dean was sketching the sigil on a legal pad he had taken from the desk.

"We just, uh, get the ingredients, right, get back to that same window, and..." he held up the drawing of the sigil Balthazar had drawn on the window.

"There's no place like home."

"And the choir says Amen." Jack replied,

* * *

"Guys, check this out." Jack said as he spotted a trailer that belonged to Chris Jericho and they went to see a sign on the door that had a very unique nickname.

"Y2J?" Sam read the sign as they stepped in to the trailer and it was… it had an exclusive interior. It had titles framed on the walls, pictures from WWE, and posters of a band called Fozzy.

"Wow. Look at this place." Jack said as he looked around the place "Man, this guy is a rockstar."

"Yeah, much better than Jensen Ackles."

"Well, I better check this guy out ." Jack said as he went to get a laptop from a sofa that was nearby the toilet. Dean and Sam gathered around him to see info

"Alright, he was born in Manhasset, New York but grew in Winnipeg, Huh, he became a professional wrestler at and wrestled in Japan, Mexico before returning to our backyard, he worked with couple of companies before signing to the WWE in 1999 and became a huge superstar, he is also a rockstar who is leading singer in a band called Fozzy"

"Fozzy?" Dean repeated and then snorted, "What kind of name is that?"

"Dude, shut up." Jack shut Dean up "Anyway, he met one of the producers of this show at a Sci Fi convention and the producer suggested that he should audition for a role back in 2009. He did just that and got the part as Jack Cahill. The character got a mixed reaction during his first appearance in season 5; some loved him while others hated him. But as the show progressed, he started to become everyone's favorite. "

"Huh, not bad for a Lemmy Kilmister wannabe." As jack continued to look to Chris Jericho's bio he found a very interesting fan site

"Guys look at this," Jack said as he found a website "This is a fansite that everyone has to say about me. It's called _Jack Cahill: everybody loves the Hellbreaker_." Dean and Sam chuckled at that "Let's see. Here's a comment from a user called warsage: Jack Cahill is a one of a kind character. OK, not bad." Jack read

"Here's another one: huh, from rey619. Jack is a hell of a character who's been through so much in life and he still fights the good fight. I don't understand the negative that surrounds him. He simplifies of a man that has a heart of a warrior. And for that, I respect him." Sam continued

"Thanks." And then he found something in Jericho's bio that broke his heart "It says here that I'm married with a woman named Jessica and have three kids. but no sign of Ellen."

Dean patted his back in an attempt to assure him that he will reunite with Ellen soon. "Hang in there, pal."

"Yeah, let's go home."

* * *

"Backbone of a lesser saint. Got it," Sam said as he found out a bone from the desk on the set that look exactly like Bobby's study. "Uh...it's rubber."  
Jack sighed in frustration.

Dean holds up a knife. "Check this out." He bended the knife, showing that it too was made of rubber. He grabs another fake knife and stabbed Sam with the fake knife. "Hey. Look, it's fake. It's all fake!"

"What are we supposed to do with this crap?" Jack scowled as they walked out of sound stage and went to the parking lot where they climbed in to one of the impalas, Dean started the car and they drove down the backlot

"All right, we go round up the genuine articles and bring them here for the spell," Dean says. The engine screeched. "What the hell is going on? What is wrong with this thing?"

A tapping came from the window. "Mr. Ackles, please." They looked out the window and found a man. "Mr. Ackles, please stop."

"It's not the Impala," Sam says.

Dean and Jack glared at him. "Ya think? It's a freakin prop. Just like everything else."

Dean stops the Impala and the boys climb out. "Thank you. Thank you so much," the PA says.

"How the hell are we supposed to get out of here?"

* * *

"I hate this." Jack complained quietly as he followed Sam and Dean in the soundstage the next day. They managed to get out of back via a man named Cliff who was willing to give them a lift to "Jared's" house back in Vancouver.

That's right, they were in Canada much to the dismay of Dean. They learned that Sam was obviously married to Ruby or Genevieve as she called herself, they stayed over the night, they bought the ingredients for the spell but they were forced to do some acting work and well… just say that they are not auditioning for the James Bond anytime soon. When they performed the ritual to return to their world but it didn't work as they found our anything supernatural creatures and legends were myths and magic didn't exist. they were having big problems now.

"Okay, maybe we can't get out of, uh, you know, Earth number two right now, but the least we can do is get the hell out of the Canadian part of it." Dean spoke his mind

"If I hear one more conversation about hockey, I'm gonna puke."

"The trio stopped and looked around the set of a sewer. "This way," Sam says, going down a fake tunnel.

"This way," Dean counters, going forward.

"No, _this_ way." Jack said pointing to the other fake tunnel.

Sam walked back into the main tunnel. "No, I really think that we should..." He froze when he saw a figure in the tunnel. It was Virgil "Dean!"  
Dean stopped in his track and froze when he sees Virgil standing in front of him.

"You really think you can run?" the angel coldly asked. Virgil places a hand on Dean's forehead trying to smite but nothing happened.

Dean smirked. "Sorry, dude. Mojo free zone." He punched the angel as Sam and Jack joined him.

"No magic in the house," Sam said as they walk up onto the fake tunnel's platform.

"Which makes you nothing but a dick." Jack added as he headbutted Virgil and kneed the angel henchman in the stomach. But fortunately some crewmembers saw the fight and rushed over to separate the trio from Virgil

Crew members rushed over and pull the brothers off of Virgil. "No, no, no. Stop. You don't understand," Sam told them. "No, no! You are dead, Virgil!"

"You're dead! Dead! Dead!" Jack shouted. What they didn't notice was that Virgil had reached into Sam's pocket and took the key.

* * *

After that fight in the soundstage, the crew were getting suspicious of their behaviour as up late. Having a little time to get back home,

The trio jumped as the walk onto the set of Bobby's den and light turns on. Sitting behind Bobby's desk was the balding older man. "There you are, guys. You got a minute," he asks, looking between the two of them.

"Actually, we're looking for-" Sam began

"That extra you tried to kill," the man interrupted. The trio stared at him. "So is it money? Is this the kind of act that goes way if we can scare up some coverage on a raise?"

"More money? You already pay these two jokers enough as it is." Dean argued.

"Cause I'd like to think that over these years we've grown closer. That you don't think of me as Director Bob or Executive Producer Bob Singer. But as Uncle Bob."

The trio exchanged a confused look. Sam frowned. "Wait, you're kidding. So the character in the show, Bobby Singer-"

"What kind of a douchebag names a character after himself," Dean questioned

"Oh, that's not right."

"Okay, guys, let's begin again," Bob says. The boys turn around and walk away.

"You know, I don't think Virgil would have shagged out of here without getting his mitts on that key," Dean quietly said

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I agree." He tapped into his pockets.

Hands grasped their shoulders and they looked at Bob. "Guys. You can't come to work on poppers. And smuggle kidneys in from Mexico. And make up your own lines as you go. You cannot make up your own lines. Good God, what about your careers?"

"You know what? Screw our careers, Bob," Sam tells him, while searching his pockets.

Bob stared. "What?"

Sam walked off the set. Dean and Jack glared at Bob. "You heard my brother. That's right, I said brother. Because you know what, Bob? We're not actors. We're hunters. We're the Winchesters. And Chris is Jack Cahill. Always have been and always will be. And where we're from, people don't know who we are. But you know what? We matter to that world. In fact, we even saved a son of a bitch once or twice. And yeah, okay, here, maybe there's some fans who give a crap about this nonsense."

"I wouldn't call it 'nonsense.'"

"But, Bob Singer, if that even is your name, tell us this. What does it all mean?" Jack asked

Bob nodded. "Okay. This is good. I mean, we've all had our psychotic breaks, right? I can work with this."

"Guys," Sam says, walking back over them. "Virgil. I think he has the key."

Dean frowned He turns back to Bob. "We quit."

"Yeah," Sam says, then they run off leaving a shocked executive producer.

Jack went for the extra mile as he flipped off the old man. He is one of a kind indeed.

* * *

"You know that if we drop Virgil, get the key, I mean, this might be it. We might stuck here." Dean said as they had made their way back to the set after they examined the crime scene of the non- Cas who had been murdered by Virgil.

"No, we'll figure out a way back," Sam replies.

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, you wouldn't be that broke up if we didn't, though."

Sam frowned. "What? Don't be stupid."

"Well, I'm just saying, no Hell below us, above us only sky."

"Dean, our friends are back there."

"Not to mention the woman I love is there too." Jack added,

Dean nods. "Yeah, but here, you got a pretty good life. I mean, back home, the hits have been coming since you were six months old. You gotta admit, being a bazillionaire, married to Ruby? The whole package. It's no contest. And the same goes for you, Jack."

Sam was silent for a moment before saying. "No, you know, you were right. We just don't mean the same thing here. I mean, we're not even brothers here, man. And I don't think Jack can live as a person he's not." Jack nodded in agreement

"All right, then. Let's get our crazy show back home."

* * *

Jack glanced at the Winchesters when gunshot were heard "Game time." Jack said as he and Sam ran to get Virgil's attention. They found Virgil shooting members of the crew.

"Hey!" Sam shouted. Virgil turns and fired at them which they took cover quickly. Dean ran over and tackled the angel. They fall onto the set of a motel room. The hunter and the angel engaged into a big fight. Sam and Jack runs onto the set and Jack blocked a punch that Virgil threw. The Hellbreaker easily knocked the angel down. While Jack was keeping Virgil at bay Dean and Sam quickly search his pockets. Dean punched the angel a couple more times as Sam pulled out the key.

"Dean, got it." The fake window behind them started to vibrate and they exchanged a knowing look.

"Raphael. Run!" they tired to run but a force gripped them and yanked them backward through the window.

* * *

They landed on the ground outside a motel and saw a African American woman in a suit walking towards them.

"You three...Have the strangest luck." It was Raphael and to say, the meat suit was pretty appealing was an understatement

"Hey, Raphael. Nice suit, have to admit you do look hot… for a man." Jack smirked,

"Good one, Jack." Dean chuckled and that pissed the archangel off as he/she held up a fist and the Winchester doubled in pain while Jack lunged forward and took the Archangel down, they were having a battle of wits.

"Stopping fighting me, Hellbreaker. It doesn't have to be like this. Join me." Raphael offered as Jack threw a couple of punches

"Never." Jack growled.

"Very well." Raphael head butted Jack who got off the Archangel and back handed him sending Jack to the wall of the motel

"Damnit" Jack groaned as he shake off the pain getting back on his

"The key." Sam drops the key and the angel picks it up.

"And that will open you a locker at the Albany bus station," Balthazar said as he appeared behind Raphael.

"Really?"

"You see, I need a modest decoy to make it more convincing."

"Give me the weapons."

"Sorry, darling. They're gone."

"What?"

"I said, too bloody late. You see, they were so well hidden that I needed time to find them. So I volunteered these three marmosets for a game of fetch with Virgil. You three were such an adequate stick. Thank you. Thank you, boys."

Jack sighed, "Why I am not surprised?" Of course, Balthazar didn't give the keys from the goodness from his heart.

"You've made your last mistake."

"I've got a few more up my sleeve, honey."

Raphael started to Balthazar. "Step away from him, Raphael," Cas ordered as he appeared in the parking lot. "I have the weapons now. Their power is with me." Castiel flashed his wings. Pretty intimating, right?

"Castiel," Raphael said.

"If you don't want to die tonight, back off." He made it clear to his adversary

Raphael stared at Cas for a second, then took off. "Well, Cas, now that you have your sword, try not to die by it," Balthazar stated and then fled the scene.

"Cas, what the hell?" Sam asked as Cas walked over to them and placed both of his hands on the Winchesters as he teleported them back to Bobby's. Seconds later, Cas reappeared and transported Jack back to Bobby's as well. They were in the living room there was a wall missing.

"Wait. Wait, you were in on this? Using us as a diversion?"

"It was Balthazar's plan," Castiel told them. "I would have done the same thing."

"That's not comforting, Cas," Dean replies.

"When will I be able to make you understand? If I lose against Raphael, we all lose everything."

"We get it, Cas. We know what's at stake. You've told us." Jack said, Cas and Jack had a staredown for a moment before Cas looked away

"I'm sorry about all this. I'll explain when I can." Cas stated and then vanished.

"Friggin' angels." Dean muttered,

"Got that right." Jack replied,

"Solid." Sam said a he banged on the wall which he let out a breath of relief, they were back home. "It's real. Nice."

"Yeah. Yeah, real, moldy, termite-eaten home sweet home. Chock full of crap that want to skin you. Oh, and, uh, we're broke again."

"I know But hey… At least we're talking, right?" Jack shrugged sheepishly,

Dean snorted in disbelief.

* * *

Jack was back at his house as he got out of the Mustang and went through the front door and found Ellen in the kitchen with Jo making diner

"Hey, honey…" Ellen trailed off as Jack rushed to her and kissed her, completely taking her by surprise as kiss deepened for a moment there. That send a pleasant thrill down her body and she felt her heartbeat raise a bit.

Jack pulled away from her catching breath.

"Not that I'm grateful but what's…" Jack held up a finger to her mouth silencing her.

"You. Me. Bedroom. Now." Jack said and he scooped Ellen up bridal style and took her to the bedroom about to have wild sex. Jo just stood here entirely shocked of what just took place.

"What's just happened?" Jo asked to herself. Oh Jo, If you understand the day Jack had, you probably hadn't asked that question.

* * *

_So tell me Slim what you wanna do_  
_When you know I'm in love with you_  
_Every time that I turn around_  
_Look for you but you can't be found_

_Fly free baby, fine with me_  
_I'm in love with a bumble bee_  
_Ooh Slim boy, you killing me_  
_But you so sweet to me_

_Honey, you so sweet_  
_Sugar, gone a long way to catch you_  
_You so sweet_  
_All I gotta do is add a little lemon_  
_You my favorite drink_  
_You make me think_  
_Honey, you so sweet_

_So tell me Slim what it's gonna be_  
_It don't be like this usually_  
_When it come to the, "What it do?"_  
_I don't fall for that, "Woop-tee-woo"_

_Boy, can you tell me please?_  
_Wanna know if you feeling me_  
_Slim boy, you killing me_  
_But you so sweet to me_

_Honey, you so sweet_  
_Sugar, gone a long way to catch you_  
_You so sweet_  
_All I gotta do is add a little lemon_  
_You my favorite drink_  
_You make me think_  
_Honey, you so sweet_

_You got that honey, you running from me_  
_You really turn me on_  
_You got that honey, stop acting funny_  
_You really turn me on_

_So tell me Slim what you trying to do_  
_I'm tryna get me your interview_  
_Look for you all over town_  
_But you gave me the run-around_

_Fly free baby fine with me_  
_I need to know, is you feeling me?_  
_Can you stick your pinky finger in my tea?_  
_'Cause you're so sweet to me_

_Honey, you so sweet_  
_Sugar, gone a long way to catch you_  
_You so sweet_  
_All I gotta do is add a little lemon_  
_You my favorite drink_  
_You make me think_  
_Honey, you so sweet_  
_Honey, honey, honey, say_

_You got that honey, you running from me_  
_You really turn me on_  
_You got that honey, stop acting funny_  
_You really turn me on_

_You got that honey, you running from me_  
_You really turn me on_  
_You got that honey, stop acting funny_  
_You really turn me_ on  
**  
Honey by Erykah Badu**

**AN: I wanted to say thank you to warsage for a helping hand with this chapter. Really am grateful for that. As usual, review.**


	38. Peace In Death

Chapter 38

Peace in death

_How can I feel this way?  
When I know its right  
To chase your demons away  
And it's so hard but it its right  
Inside to feel the fire  
To keep you far away_

_[CHORUS:]_  
_Why do I need?_  
_To make it be_  
_Can you help me kill the sounds inside my head?_  
_Why do I burst?_  
_For all that's worst_  
_Can you help me kill the sounds inside my head?_

_Now that I call you friend_  
_Feelings return and I_  
_Long see you again_  
_And it's so hard but its right_  
_Inside to feel the fight_  
_I want you back again_

_[CHORUS:]_  
_Why do I need?_  
_To make it be_  
_Can you help me kill the sounds inside my head?_  
_Why do I burst?_  
_For all that's worst_  
_Can you help me kill the sounds inside my head?_

_Make my way_  
_Flush my soul_  
_Lost inside in deep dark hole_  
_Sink my ship_  
_Drown my pain_  
_Like a phoenix, I will rise again_

_[CHORUS x2:]_  
_Why do I need?_  
_To make it be_  
_Can you help me kill the sounds inside my head?_  
_Why do I burst?_  
_For all that's worst_  
_Can you help me kill the sounds inside my head?_  
_Can you help me kill the sounds inside my head?_

**Inside My Head by Fozzy**

* * *

"Holy Hell." Ellen whispered as she woke up in the morning with after what's been a hell of a night with Jack probably one of her wildest but she's not going to tell anyone that.

She got up from bed and put on one of his shirts, her hair was messy as she went to the bathroom. Jack groaned as he woke up not long after, he sat up a bit groggy and climbed out of bed and went to see the sunrise. It was beautiful and when Ellen stepped out of the bathroom with a smile.

"Your hair is messy." Jack commented

"Really?" Ellen asked as she walked toward him, Jack shrugged as he pulled her close putting his hands on her hips for a kiss. A bright light were hovering above them and engulfed them, but they didn't notice that as their kiss deepened. She felt a pleasant chill sending down her spine. Boom. Boom. It felt like the room was vibrating but in a good way.

However their sweet moment was rudely interrupted by Jack's cellphone ringing from his jacket. Jack groaned as the light faded. Ellen wasn't too happy about it either.  
Jack sighed as he went to answer the call.

"_You better come down here, son. Major monster activity on the radar, I'll tell you everything back at my house. Bring everyone here." _That was Bobby and from the sound of his voice, it can't be good.

"Right, I'm coming with Ellen and Jo. I'll call Grace, meet you here." Jack said as he hung up and glanced at Ellen who recognized the look, they were going to Bobby's.

* * *

"Grace, I got just a call from Bobby. He wants everyone to come by. Said that there's major supernatural activity recently." Jack was talking to Grace on the phone.

"_I'll be there, my neighbour can babysit Marie." _

"Good, see you soon." Jack said as he ended the call. He picked up his duffel bag and went to the mustang where Jo and Ellen were waiting for him

"Did you call Grace?" Ellen asked, she was driving this time.

"Yeah, she's on the way." Jack replied as he climbed into the backseat. Ellen started Mustang and drove to Bobby's.

On the road, jack leaned his head against the car window closing his eyes as he took a nap where he drifted to a dream.

* * *

_He was in a gas station watching a trucker named Rick filling gas of his at night when an all too familiar person, approached Rick. It was the woman in white dress. Jack was a whisper of wind so he could do nothing about it._

_"Whoa." Rick said as he went to get into his truck only to get startled when he was the woman in white dress standing in front of him_

_"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" she asked, he glanced at her bare feet._

_"You okay? You look a little…"_

_"Well, I could use a ride." She interrupted,_

_He looked around before giving in_

_"Okay." They climbed in to the truck; Rick was at the steering wheel while the Woman in the white dress climbed into the passenger's seat. Jack got closer to see what's happening._

_"So, what's your name, sweetheart?" He asked_

_"Eve." She replied, Eve as in mother of all Eve?_

_ "Eve. I'm Rick. So, how far you going, Eve?"_

_"However far you want." She leaned over and kissed Rick but he pulled away from her_

_"Whoa, whoa. Eve. Look, you're very pretty, but this is not what's right for you. Trust me."_

"_Then what's right for me?" He handed Eve a pamphlet that had quote saying Jesus loves you._

_"This emptiness you feel inside -it's really a hunger for him." _

_"You do know that Jesus was just a man._

_"Sure, but he was also the son of God, sent here because he loves us."_

_"God doesn't care about you."_

_"Sure he does."_

_"Your father made you and then abandoned you, so you pray. You see signs where there's nothing. But truth is, your apocalypse came and went, and you didn't even notice. A mother would never abandon her children like he did. You'll see." Those words sent a shiver down Jack's spine, a statement like that could only mean trouble._

_"See what?"_

_"Can I tell you a secret?" Rick nodded; Eve leaned over and latched into Rick's ear._

_Jack was transported to a bedroom where he saw a woman sleeping when Rick came in with a hammer in his hand approached the woman who woke up when she saw rick and smiled. _

_"No, no. No, no." Jack shook his head when that smile turned to horror as Rick beat her to death with the hammer._

* * *

Jack jolted waking up from the dream with a worry look on his face.

"You're alright, hon?" Ellen asked glancing at the rearview mirror.

"I dreamt of the woman in the white dress again and I know her name now." Jack told them

"What's her name?"

"Eve."

"Oh no." Ellen said, that can't be good at all, the woman in white dress whose been haunting her boyfriend was Eve.

"Eve as in Mother of All Eve?" Jo asked; Jack nodded as a deafening silence filled the Mustang at the rest of the trip.

* * *

"I've been getting blasts from hunters all week." Bobby explained as he showed a map on the table in the living room with everyone standing in front of the table. He circled points on the map showing cites that were hit by monster. "Nest of vamps. Werewolf dance party. Shifters, six of them. Two hunters died taking them out. Ghouls, ghouls. Ghoul-wraith smorgasbord."

"Is it just me, or is that a straight kick-line down I-80?" Dean asked

"Exactly." "Seems to me that they're running a some sort of march monster crusade." Jack stated,

"Yeah, but where are they marching to?" Ellen asked; Bobby circled another point on the map.

"What is it?"

"Guy bashes in his family's heads." Bobby replie;, Jack and Ellen exchanged a knowing look.

"It's like I told the cops. I blacked out." Rick said with a guilty look on his face as Sam, Dean and Jack in the interrogation room questioning him. Bobby, Jo, Grace and Ellen were in the back observing.

"Well, just tell us what you do remember." Jack stated,

"Driving my regular route, and then I-I woke up in my truck at work.

"And where's work?" Sam asked,

"Starlight Cannery. I-I didn't remember how I got there...So I called home. When no one picked up. I-I went there, and I found..."

"Anything unusual before you blacked out? Sights, smells, anything off the routine?" Bobby questioned

"No. Basic night. I was giving some kid from the truck stop a ride. She took off. I-I think she took off."

"Anything else?"

"I swear -I didn't mean to do it. I-I loved them." he said while he cried feeling pity for himself.

* * *

"So, demon possession or ghosts? I thought this was a monster thing." Dean said as he, Jack and Sam were sitting in front of a computer at a desk in the police station, everyone was viewing the security camera that was recording that night when the trucker picked up Eve.

"All right, here we go." It showed the trucker parking at the gas station. It also showed a attractive woman in white dress approaching the truck.

"Hmm. Hello." Typical. As expected, Dean is always a sucker for pretty faces. But his admiration turned to fright, as the camera got static when Sam paused the camera they saw face of the woman in white dress and it was not a pretty sight.

"Freakish nightmare. What the hell is that?" Dean said

"Jack?" Sam asked sounding alarmed

"It's her." Jack said with glint of fear in his eye "Eve."

"You're sure?"

"Postive. She's the one whose been haunting me. I'll never forget a person like her."

"I've never seen that in my life. All those vamps and ghouls out on I-80 - maybe they're coming in for Mother's Day." Bobby stated

"Um...Okay, well, if that is big mama of all the evil son of bitches…" Dean said as he rose from chair and faced them "we got zero on ganking her. So what are we gonna do if we run into her? Throw salt and hope?"

"No, we're gonna turn tail and run, because we're in over our heads."

"No, we have to play smart on this one. We have to get some info before we do _run _into her." Jack shook his head,

"Hey, let's go." a police officer said to his colleagues as he walked past them.

"What's the ruckus?" Bobby asked

"A guy just went postal down at the Cannery." He told them which caused a bit of uneasiness around the hunters.

"Okay, I'll go with Ellen and Grace. You finish here." Bobby said to Jack, Dean, Sam and Jo as he Grace and Ellen followed the police officer to Cannery while they continued to look through the video.

"You're all right?" Dean asked,

"Not really. feels like I'm going crazy. Everywhere I go, I see her." Jack replied as he ran his hand over his face. "What is happening to me?"

"I don't know but we will find answers soon. Promise."

"I know. So what now?" Jack wondered

"Breaking to the cannery." Jo replied,

* * *

Later that day, they called Bobby to meet up with him, Ellen Grace and Rufus. That's right, Rufus. He was on the same case apparently. Convenient, right?

So, they were waiting for them outside of the cannery as they had arrived and got out of Bobby's rental car.  
"I don't even know why you have a driver's licence." Rufus told Bobby as they stepped out of the rent car.

"Hey, if you wanna complain about bad driving, you should see Dean's." Jack said with a grin, Rufus chuckled while Dean gave his death glare to Jack meaning I am not a bad driver.

"It's really good to see you, Rufus." Sam said as he and Rufus shake hands. After that, Jack did the same gesture with Rufus.

"I can believe it. It must get old dealing with this miserable cuss here all by yourself." Rufus replied as he hugged Jo who returned the favour.

"Is it that obvious?" Jo asked as they separated

"Why don't you five get a room?" Bobby retorted,

"Take it easy, pops." Jack chuckled; Bobby frowned for "Pops." "Alright, we all set?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get this show on the road." Jack stated as they headed to the cannery. they searched for any lead as they went further in the cannery. They stepped in to a elevator and went higher in the cannery. they stepped out of the elevator when they heard a sound, not far from them. They pulled out their guns, cocked it and aimed at the intruder as a familiar brunette came through the door. It was Gwen Campbell.

"Gwen?" Dean asked

"Dean." Gwen said and as if that wasn't enough, Samuel appeared in the background, Jack and Dean exchanged a look of fury, Dean informed Jack that Samuel sold them out back at Crowley's and that pissed him off. They burst through the door about to kill him

"Hey, Samuel. Bye Samuel. " Jack stated as they aimed their guns at Samuel but Ellen and Sam prevented Dean and Jack from killing him.

"Hold on, boys." Ellen ordered as she lowered Jack's arm,

"You're serious, Ellen? After he sold us out?" Jack asked in disbelief, normally he would be calm and reasonable but when someone threatens him or his family, everyone is fair game.

"Look, just a second." Sam told them, Jack and Dean reluctantly calmed down.

"I take it you know each other." Rufus said

"He's our grandfather." Dean replied

"Oh. Somebody needs a hug." Rufus said sarcastically,

"Why are you here?" Bobby asked,

"We're working. You?" Samuel said

"None of your damn business!" Dean snapped

"Sam, take Dean for a walk. Ellen, take Jack for a walk too." Bobby

"You got to be kidding me."

"What?!" Jack exclaimed

"Come on." Ellen said as she took his arm and walked him out of the room.

"Listen, hon. I know that you're pissed as hell at Samuel and believe me, I am too. But you can't kill him just yet. Just let hear him out."

Jack sighed in frustration knowing that he's got no choice. "Fine, but if he's trying to stab us in the back again, all bets are off."

"Fair enough." Ellen nodded in agreement as they re-entered the room while Sam walked Dean out of their

"Well, looks like somebody's got you whipped." Samuel commented,

"You're about this close of getting a bullet in your skull." Jack warned; it took all of his willpower to control his temper. Samuel was getting on his last nerves.

"So...you're Samuel." Bobby said

"You must be the guy pretending to be their father." Samuel stated as Sam re-entered the room

"Well, somebody ought to." Bobby countered; Samuel turned his attention to Sam.

"Sam. You're looking well."

"Save the small talk, all right?" Sam said plainly

"You seem different." Samuel said as he noticed something different about his grandson,

"I got my soul back. No thanks to you, I hear."

"You hear? You don't remember."

"I remember enough."

"I, uh, really hate to break up this little circle of love, but why don't we talk shop, huh? How about you tell us what it is you're hunting?" Rufus questioned as he joined the conversation

"A creature from Purgatory. She calls herself Eve."

"Great, just great." Grace deadpanned "you're looking for Eve too? Well, you're not only the ones who knows about Eve, Samuel."

Samuel was surprised by the group's knowledge about Mother of All. "How do you know about that?"

"Oh, I don't know, in a place none of your business, jackass." Jack said,

"Who is this Eve?" Rufus asked confused

"Cliff note version: she is the mother of all supernatural son of bitches who lived in Purgatory and now she's here to lead a monster crusade to reclaim her territory." Jack explained as simple as he could to Rufus.

"Hmm." Rufus murmured, "makes sense."

"Now, why are you here? Here to sell us out again?"

"What?" Gwen asked not sure if she heard it right

"He betrayed us, sold us out to Crowley a while back, almost got Dean become dinner for a couple of ghouls." Jack told her

"not to mention he had my daughter locked in a room with couple of vampires, almost got her killed too." Ellen continued

"And I had to suffer the effects of a djinn not far from Jo's cell." Grace finished,

"You what?" Gwen asked as she gave her distant cousin a disbelieving look

"Dean lied to Jack."

Jack snorted, "Oh, right. Dean _lied_ to me."

"Why won't you ask Dean himself?" Ellen said

"Good idea." Gwen agreed as she exited the room to ask Dean about it.

Jack sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. Moments later they heard a gunshot.

"That can't be good." Jack commented as they left the room and found Gwen lying motionless with her eyes shut. Sam kneeled down to check for pulse and got up to look for Dean who was nowhere in sight.

"See if you can plug that hole up, Bobby." Rufus told Bobby as he started to do CPR.

* * *

Sam, Grace and Jo were searching for Dean while Rufus were trying to bring Gwen back but to no effect.

"She's gone."

Rufus sighed as he gave up trying. "Ah, damnit."

"I'm sorry...If you care." Bobby told to Samuel with no empathy and then turned to Jack who nodded, saying I'll bring her back soon, promise.

"Screw you. I care."

Sam, Jo and Grace returned to them "Is she, uh..."

Rufus shook his head no, "Where's Dean?"

"We couldn't find him. Whatever got into those guys must have got into Dean."

"All right. Rufus, Ellen. Help Samuel move Gwen somewhere, everyone else will lock down here. We better find Dean before he finds us." Jack stated,

"We're gonna find him alive, Samuel, or I'm gonna put a bullet into your head." Sam told his restrained grandfather.

"He's not the only one." Jack added as he walked over to Ellen

"Look after them, al right?" Ellen said

"I will." Jack replied as he kissed her cheek and he followed the others in search for Dean.

* * *

After some time, Sam called Dean's number and Dean's cellphone were heard from another room not far from them.

"Dean, put it down." Rufus demanded aiming at Dean with a shotgun

"You're the least of my worries right now, Rufus." Dean stood his ground

"Dean, don't do anything stupid." Jack said as he, Sam, Jo, Ellen, Bobby and Grace joined them "Same thing goes for you Rufus."

"My ass."

"I'm not in the mood. I just had a 12-inch...Herpe crawl out of my ear." Dean snarled,

"What?" Jack and Sam asked in unison

"You heard me. I just woke up on the ground, just in time to see this - this...worm thing sliding out of my freaking ear and into that vent. So you tell me what the hell's going on!"

"You killed Gwen. That's what's going on." Samuel told him

"We were just talking out in the hallway. That's the last thing I remember. That thing must have jumped me."

"So, we're talking about, like, a monster that gets in you?"

"It's like a Khan worm on steroids."

"You mean like a parasite, something that took over your body."

"Worm crawls in you, worm crawls out."

"Monster possession? That's novel."

"Or that thing's still in you, and we can't trust a word that you're saying."

"It's not!"

"Check your ear, Dean." Jack said, remembering how Rick got taken over by the monster worm entering his ear

"What do you mean, check my ear? Check my ear for what?" Dean asked, Rufus sticked his finger in Dean's ear. "Hey! What? Why don't you buy me a drink first?" Dean mumbled the last part

"Second date. "Rufus countered, "Oh, yeah, we're goo positive."

"What does that mean? What does that mean?" That confused him more and more

"That means it was in you, all right." Grace nudged Bobby to get a bag.

"Or it still is."

"Okay. Everybody, give up your guns." Bobby said as he held a opened bag.

"What?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, think about this for a second, Bobby." Rufus said, is Bobby nuts?

"I'm thinking we don't know who is and who ain't got the damn Khan worm up inside his melon."

"It's not in me!" Dean snapped,

"He didn't say it was, Dean. Point is we don't know who it is. It could be any one of us. So the best we can do right now, is to make it that much harder for that thing to blow our heads off. I'll put my gun in the bag first" Grace said as she held up her handgun and put it in the bag, everyone followed her lead. Well, not everyone.

"Are you waiting for a handwritten invite, Campbell?" Rufus asked, Samuel relcuantly put his gun down in the bag.

* * *

They went to a locker room and locked the weapons in a locker.

"Okay. We need some time to breathe, make a plan." Bobby said

"A plan?" Samuel repeated as he rose from chair and walked towards Bobby "Based on?"

"I'm gonna make a few phone calls, see if anybody ever heard of anything like this." Bobby stated the obvious

"Good thinking." Jack pulled out his cellphone from his pocket to make some calls "Grace."

"Way ahead of you, brother." Grace pulled out her cellphone from pocket

* * *

"Come on,Mike. You still owe me for that vengeful sprit in Boston." Jack was talking to a fellow hunter on the phone.

"_Sorry, man. Got nothing on a monster worm."_

Jack sighed,"All right, thanks." Jack ended the call, "Damnit."

"Oh, balls, Allard. No, I told you that." Bobby was also on the phone along with Rufus,

"Are you sure that you've found nothing on the worm?" Grace asked one of her friends Stacy on the phone

"_Nope, checked and double checked the books, found squat."_

"All right, thanks. I'll call you back if there's anything else." Grace said as she ended the call

Samuel got up and went to the door but Sam blocked his path along with Jo and Ellen

"Relax. Bathroom break. So unless you want to hold it for me." Samuel walked past them and left the room. Sam, Dean and the Harvelles followed him.

"Well, I got a dump truck full of bubkes." Bobby said as he flipped his phone shut

"Nothing here, either, Jack?" Jack shook his head no,

"You call Willie?"

"Of course. You think I'm an idjit?" Grace and Rufus chuckled

"How about Raj?"

"Wouldn't talk to me or Grace. Still holds a grudge against us for that screw up in St Louis." Jack replied,

Rufus chuckled, "Yeah, me neither."

"Okay, plan "B." Let's just go and grab the thing." Bobby suggested flaty

"And then what, exactly?"

"Well, we sit on our thumbs, or we go in guns blazing."

"Like Omaha?" That was a very sensitive subject for Bobby to talk about; that was a long time ago he thought.

"You know what? Screw you for bringing up Omaha. That's just low." Jack and Grace exchanged a look for a second. Just then they heard a gunshot, they left the room in a hurry and found Sam and Dean against the lockers while Jo and Ellen were getting back on their feet.

"I heard a shot."

"Samuel!" Dean told them as he and Sam went to find Samuel; the Khan worm was possessing Samuel.

I'm gonna be needing my gun back now, Bobby." Rufus said,  
"You think?" Bobby asked the obvious.

"Yeah." Bobby broke the lock on the locker that was holding their weapons and grabbed the bag and put it on the table.

* * *

"Hey, don't feel bad. You know, it was a good plan, except for the part where a monster would definitely, definitely not give up all his weapons." Rufus stated as he took his shotgun back while Jack and Grace got their guns.

"Shut up." just then the Winchesters and Harvelles re entered the room

"We lost him." Jack cocked his gun as everyone got their weapons back.

"So, what's the plan?" Sam asked,

"We stick together. We got to keep track of this thing, who it's in." Ellen said

* * *

They searched through the cannery for Samuel when suddenly Sam grabbed Dean pulling him back. Everyone pointed their guns at Sam.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Hold on. Look." Sam shined his flashlight on a wireline leading to a booby trap. Good thing that Sam is such a jolly giant, right?

"Booby trap." Dean told the group

"I'll be damned." Bobby muttered, they stepped over the wire carefully not wanting to trigger, the trap, Jack and Sam went first to make sure that are no other traps when suddenly a door slided closing behind Sam and Jack cutting them off from the group.

"Hey! Hey!" Dean shouted

"Ellen!" Jack called to Ellen as he banged on the door,

"Jack!"

"Dean!" Sam called to his brother

"Damn it. Son of a bitch."

"Dean! We're gonna go around, ok?" Jack said

"Be careful, boys." Ellen replied from the other side of the door as Jack and Sam walked down a tunnel and entered a room when they spotted Samuel with a extra gun and aimed their guns at him.

"Samuel. Don't move." Jack ordered

"Sam. Jack." Samuel replied

"Put your gun down." Sam said firmly

"What you gonna do, boys? You're not gonna shoot me." Samuel stated,

"You got your soul back. You gonna shoot your own family?"

Yeah, I wouldn't go with the family thing. Try again." Sam said plainly, he may have done a lot bad things in the past but he's not going to listen what his grandfather says.

"Mary's still my daughter." Samuel moved a bit closer.

"I said _don't_ move." Jack warned,

"You're still named after me." Samuel reminded his grandson as he moved closer and closer.

"Damnit Samuel, I said don't _move_!" Jack snapped; Samuel did just that.

"You still want to know about your summer vacation? I'll tell you all about it. You're dying to know, huh?" Samuel offered to Sam.

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, then, let's just put these down and talk." Samuel said as he held up his extra gun in defeat, showing that he'll put his gun down.

"Samuel." Jack advised Samuel to not move an inch.

"It's all right, guys." Then out of instinct, Sam shot Samuel in the head as he got too close. Samuel crumpled to the floor lifeless. Jack glanced at Sam as they lowered their guns down.

"Sam, you ok?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm good." Jack replied and then he sighed in exhaustion.

"Sam!" that was Dean as he and the others found Jack and Sam in the room. "Sam!"

"Oh, thank God." Bobby murmured in relief and then noticed Samuel's dead body. "Drop your guns, boys." Jack slowly did so along with Sam just to make sure that they're not worm possessed.

"It's us." Sam assured

"Okay. That's great, boys. Just got to cuff you two, uh, till we can be sure, okay? You understand, right?" Rufus said as he cuffed both of them.

"It's in him." Sam said gesturing to Samuel's body

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think." Sam replied a bit uncertain.

"You're sure about that you saw anything coming out of him?" Ellen asked

"I don't know." Jack admitted after he thought about it.

* * *

They took Samuel's body back to the locker room for examination, Bobby swabbed Samuel's ears for goo.

"Tell me you got something." Dean said bit impatient,

"Nothing." Bobby replied

"What?" Sam questioned surprised

"You're saying that he wasn't a monster when Sam killed him?" Jack asked confused

"One way to find out. Bobby, you got a cranial saw in the car?" Rufus asked

"Of course." Bobby said the obvious; of course he's got a cranial saw

"You're not going alone."

"Oh, no, he won't. He won't. We will both go grab some tools and see about getting some power in this place. And I want you and you to..." Rufus said pointing to some of the group but wasn't sure who. "Okay, I want you and you to watch him and him and " He decided to cut to the case. "All right, if anything crawls out of anybody, somebody step on it."

"Don't worry, Sam and I will watch Samuel, Dean and the others will watch us." Jack assured

"Yeah, right." Rufus and Bobby exited the room to get surgicial tools from Bobby's car.  
Jack sighed again while shaking his head,

"You did the right thing, you know." Dean told his brother,

"You mean you think I did, if it's in him and I'm me. This thing's playing three-card monte with us." Sam replied,

"Well, I'm just gonna assume you're you." Dean assumed

"You want to take this off, then?" Sam asked motioning to his bound wrists.

"Not till we get that sucker out of his walnut. That goes for you, Jack." Jack shrugged meaning I'm ok with it.

"I don't know. I mean, I barely remember him, and what I do remember - it's not good. And what he did to us...But..."

"There's a "but"?" Of course there's always a but, right?

"I mean, I just can't help but think...What would mom say?" Sam wondered,

"You know what I think mom would say? She'd say just 'cause you're blood doesn't make you family. You got to earn that." Dean said simple as that

"True word never be spoken, my friend." Jack agreed, Just then lights turned on and Bobby and Rufus returned to the room with Rufus carrying a bag.  
"Well...All right. Let's play operation." Rufus said as he put the bag on the table and opened it.

"You people wanna take a breather?"  
"We're good." Grace said

"We're about to crack open your grandpa's grapefruit. Take a breather." They did just that as the others exited the room and waited outside.

Moments later, they heard some chair being tossed. They rushed to see what's going on only to discover something shocking, Samuel was alive and well and he was kicking ass.

"No freaking way." Jo whispered in disbelief

"Ellen." Jack said nudging to his bound wrists, Ellen cut off him free with a pocket knife. Dean did the same thing with Sam; they just saw Bobby tossing Samuel into a frayed cable, electrocuting him and the Kahn worm. The worm crawled out of his ear as Jack with one single kick, kicked the door open and went to the aid of Bobby with Dean and Grace.

"Bobby? You ok?" Jack asked as they helped Bobby up

"Rufus?" Ellen asked, Rufus woke up and got up with the help of Ellen and Sam.

"Take it easy, Rufus. You're ok."

"This can't be my afterlife 'cause the seven of you are here. What happened?" Rufus asked

"Well, when we left, he was dead on the table." Sam explained.

"Yeah, till he wasn't." Bobby continued,

"So how did he get double dead?" Rufus asked,

"Bobby threw him against that. I guess it was a live wire. It shorted, and he went ape. Then that thing crawled out of his ear." Dean motioned to the frayed cable.

"Well, at least we know how to kill that damn thing, electricity." Ellen said

"Yeah. Now the question is, where'd it go? You see?" Sam asked the big question

"No." Dean, Jack, Grace and Jo shook their heads no.

"You two were down for the count."

"Yeah. Well, either it bailed or it's in either one of you." Dean argued,

"Or, it's in one of you." Rufus countered,

"No, we were awake." Dean stated,

"Did you have eyes on each other?"

"Yes."

"100% of the time?"

Dean hesitated on that question "Define 100."

"Like I said."

"How about we can check our ears for goo? Just to make sure?" Jo suggested, everyone was checking their ears for goo but they've found no goo whatsoever.

"Nothing." Dean said

"It might just be gone." Bobby replied

"No. It might have wised up and covered its trail." Dean looked around the place.

"All right, let's settle this…100%." Sam said

"How?"

* * *

Sam striped a cable and Dean plugged it, he were going to test them by put the cable on their arms to make sure that the Khan Worm isn't in any of them. First up was Samuel. Sam put the cable behind Samuel's head, it ignited some sparks but the worm wasn't there.

"Okay." Rufus said as he looked at Samuel's lifeless body "I'm not a doctor, but I'm gonna go ahead and call this one."

"Yeah. All right,who wants to go first?" Sam asked

"I'll go." Jack answered as he removed his jacket and held out his arm

"You sure?"

"Just do it before I change…" Sam held the cable to Jack's arm, which left a nasty burnmark as he groaned a bit

"Ow, son of a.." Jack pulled back his arm as the scratch closed itself. "All right, Dean. You're ready?" Dean removed his jacket as well.

"Just hurry up before I start thinking,,,," Sam wasted no time to do that on his arm that was extended

"Son of a...Whew. Awesome. Here, you want me to…" It was Sam's turn to do that as he placed the cable on his arm, which he hissed in pain. He gave it to Jo who did the same thing. She then handed to grace who was bit less tolerate to electricity but she passed it none the less.

"All right, Rufus. You're up."

"Uh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Rufus said as he made a hand gesture, "Uh, no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Rufus, no chickening out on this one." Jack said with a sharp look on his face.

"I got a damn pacemaker."

"Well, you better hope it's a good one." Grace said

"Since when do you got a pacemaker?" Bobby asked

"Since Bush Jr., term one. I'm down three toes, too, F.Y.I. All right, come on. Just make it quick." Grace put the cable on his arm and tested him.

"God! God! Damn it! Damn it!"

"You okay?" Grace asked trying to hide her amusement

"No, I'm not okay. Give me that." Rufus snatched the cable from Grace.

"Okay. All right, my turn. Well, it ain't inside me, so go right ahead." Bobby said

"All right, then just stand still, Bobby."

"Okay, sure."

" I'll make this quick."

"No problem."

"All right? Let's do this."

"Okay, uh, just a second, Rufus."

"Just a second nothing, whatever you are."

"I'm Bobby." Rufus knew better than that, the Khan worm possessed Bobby now.

"Bobby, my ass." Busted. Out of desperation, Bobby stabbed Rufus straight into the heart with a knife.

"Bobby!" Sam said as Rufus fell into Sam's arms. Sam put Rufus body down on the floor and immediately all of the hunters surrounded Bobby who looked around carefully and cautiously trying to attack someone but unfortunately the numbers were too great for him.

"Bobby, there's six of us and one of you." Sam told him like it is, just Jo and Ellen grabbe Bobby from behind by the arms and Jack punched him hard, knocking him unconscious.

"All right, everyone. Lock this room down; make sure that worm doesn't escape when it crawls out of his ear. Jo, Ellen. Tie Bobby up in a chair. We're gonna ask some questions." Jack ordered,

"What about Rufus?" Grace gestured to Rufus lifeless body

Jack sighed sadly, a part of him wanted to bring Rufus back but he knew that Rufus had been waiting for death for some time so Jack let him stay dead "Let him be. We bury him once we're done here."

* * *

Bobby woke up dazed moments later tied to a chair with duct tape. He struggled against his restraints but it was well tighted.

"Well, hey there you little herpe." Dean greeted as he approached Bobby and held the cable against him frying the worm inside.

"Dean, why do you keep saying herpe?" Jack asked

"What? I don't. Shut up." Dean replied, Jack gave him a look that said right. "Shut up." Dean turned to Bobby. "Now, don't you even think about shagging ass out of here, 'cause we got every crack in this room sealed. So get comfy."

"I am comfy. It's nice in here. And you love this guy, don'tcha?" Bobby's voice was deeper and disorted than normal which was a bit creepy "You really want to kill me and take him with me? Haven't you lost enough pals today?"

"We'll do what we have to do. And we got some questions for you, so you can either play ball, or we could fry up a little shrimp on the barbie." Dean made his and the other's intentions clear to possessed Bobby

"Ask. Been waiting for you to ask."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Ellen asked confused

"It means I got nothing to hide."

"What are you?" Sam questioned

"You haven't got a name for me yet. I'm new around here. Eve cooked me up herself."

Jack walked up to him snatching the cable from Dean and held the cable against the table torturing the worm.

"Why is she following me? Where is she?!" Jack demanded, Ellen felt his emotions; it was rage and frustration running through him right now.

He chuckled, "You're just dying to know, aren't you? Well, she has a message for you: She will see you soon and I mean very soon."

"Why?" Jack hissed,

"You'll see." Bobby smirked evily "By the time she's done, there'll be more creatures than humans. You'll live in pens. We'll serve up your young and call it veal."

"What's your deal in all of this? I mean, how's jumping a few truckers gonna help?" Sam asked getting back to subject

"You think I'm here to mess with a couple of Cannery workers? We led you here."

"Why?" Grace questioned

"She has another message for you."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"You're all gonna die. She's pissed. She's here. And it's gonna be nothing but pain for you from here on in."

"Well, here's our response." Jack held up the cable to Bobby's neck

"Jack! Jack! How much more do you think he can take?"

"You can't kill me, not without taking him with me."

Jack smirked evily this time forming a plan already

"Well...We'll just have to do what Bobby would want us to do. Sam." Sam wrapped Bobby's mouth and ears shut with duct tape.

"No way out, Daddy-O." Jack said as he glanced at Sam who nodded meaning do it

"Hang in there, Bobby." Jack held the table to Bobby's neck torturing the worm until black goo coming out of his ears and nose while Bobby was twitching . It was painful to watch it for everyone but that's what Bobby would've done. And then he stopped twitching meaning the worm was dead. Jack pulled away the cable and put it back on the table.

"Bobby?" Dean asked worried,

"Hey, hey." Sam removed the duct tape which let the worm crawling out of Bobby's ear and landed on the floor, dead.

"Sam, Dean. He's not breathing, put him on the table now." Jack told the Winchesters, Sam and Dean did just that. Jack put his fingers on Bobby's head focusing on healing him.  
Bobby inhaled sharply as he opened his eyes and coughed bit

"Balls." Bobby moaned,

"You're gonna be ok, Bobby." Jack patted Bobby.

* * *

Couple of days later, the group was in a jewish cementery. They have just buried Rufus.

"Is Gwen all right, honey?" Ellen asked,

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Said that she's got a few friends up north there, probably staying there indefinite."

"That's good to know." Ellen nodded, "We're going to find Eve, Jack."

"I know and I'll be ready for her." Jack replied as he took her hand and intertwined them. Bobby joined them carrying a bag with a blank look on his face.

"Have to say, Bobby. Rufus was a paranoid SOB but I never thought he was a religious SOB." Jack told him

"Well, he didn't exactly keep kosher. He always used to pull the old "can't work on the sabbath" card whenever we had to bury a body." Everyone let out a soft laugh, Ellen leaned her head against Jack's shoulder. "You know, I-I was just a job. I was Joe mechanic. Then my wife got possessed...went nuts on me. I stabbed her, and that didn't stop her. Next thing I knew, this guy comes busting in, soaks her with holy water, and sends that demon straight to hell so fast. I'd have gone away for killing her. But... Rufus cleaned up everything. Taught me a thing or two about...what's really out there. Pretty soon, we were riding together. Worked like that for years, kind of like you three knuckleheads." Bobby told them

"I am not a knucklehead." Jack said a bit offended

"You keep telling yourself that, idijt." Bobby muttered, Ellen shook her head in amusement and she kissed Jack's cheek.

"You're my knucklehead, honey." Ellen stated, Jack shot her a smile.

"So, what happened?" Sam asked Bobby,

"It was Omaha. It was my fault. And he never let it go."

"Well, he should have." Dean said,

"You don't know what I did, Dean."

"Doesn't matter."

"What do you mean, it doesn't…"

"I mean at the end of the day, you seven are family." Dean interrupted,

"Life's short, and ours are shorter than most. We're gonna spend it wringing our hands? Something's gonna get us eventually, and when my guts get ripped out, just so you two know, we're good. Blanket apology for all the crap that anybody's done all the way around."  
"Some of us pulled a lot of crap, Dean." Sam replied

"Well, clean slate."

"Okay." Sam said after some thought, Bobby took out a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue whiskey and poured some on the grave and then took a swig himself.

Jack sighed, "Rufus, I hope you find peace in death that you could not get in life." Jack knew that Rufus was somewhere that he could find his inner peace and live a serene life without tragedy.

* * *

_Alone again again alone_  
_Patiently waiting by the phone_  
_Hoping that you will call me home_  
_The pain inside my love denied_  
_Hopes and dreams swallowed by pride_  
_Everything I need it lies in you_

_'Cause I'm broken_  
_I know I need you now_  
_'Cause deep inside I'm broken_  
_You see the way I live_  
_I know I know your heart is broken_  
_When I turn away_  
_I need to be broken_  
_Take the pain away_

_I question why you chose to die_  
_When you knew your truth I would deny_  
_You look at me_  
_The tears begin to fall_  
_And all in all faith is blind_  
_But I fail time after time_  
_Daily in my sin I take your life_

_All the hate deep inside_  
_Slowly covering my eyes_  
_All these things I hide_  
_Away from you again_  
_All this fear holding me_  
_My heart is cold and I believe_  
_Nothing's gonna change_  
_Until I'm whole again_

_Broken_  
_Broken_  
_Broken_  
_Broken_

**Broken by 12 Stones**

**AN: Review**


	39. Ashes Of A Phoenix

Chapter 39

Ashes Of A Phoenix

_Corroded has became my sword_  
_And weight has gathered into my shield_  
_Nations conquered and enemies slain_  
_Now standing weary on a blood red battlefield_

_Longing for a rival_  
_Adversary worth the ichor_  
_To gain relief_  
_I was storming into my demise_  
_Like Icarus towards the sun_  
_Flames of the empyrium set me on fire_  
_Ashes to ashes and dust to dust_  
_Perpetual circle of life_  
_Behold the golden feathers of phoenix rising_

_Re-forged has became my blade_  
_And weight was lifted from my shield_  
_Burning kingdoms_  
_Thrones scorched and seared_  
_Tombstones of the fallen that once was feared_

**Phoenix Rising by Before The Dawn**

**AN: Before you start reading this chapter, there are some things that you need to know. Those that are in italic are flashbacks from My Heart Will Go On. ****Just wanted you to know that. **

* * *

Here's a little recap of what happened this past week: Apparently Balthazar had saved the Titanic from sinking after he watched the movie and despied it which changed the timeline and that pissed Fate off because since the Apocalypse was averted, it was chaos, no order whatsoever. In that alternate timeline, Jack and Ellen were married and had a son together but Jo was still Ellen and Bill's daughter.

So after a falied attempt of killing Fate, Cas and Balthazar restored the timeline which led to the present time.

Now the group were in the abandoned Campbell Compound in Michigan looking for a hidden library that Sam knew about. They found the secret entrance underneath Samuel's study, head down the ladder and found the hidden library and it was a gold mine for any hunter who wants books.

"Welcome to the Campbell family library." Sam announced,

"So, Samuel collected all this stuff, huh?" Dean said as he looked around the library

"Apparently."

"Wow. All right, well, what are we looking for?" Dean asked,

"Well, anything that'll put a run in the Octomom's stockings. Pick a row."

Everyone was looking through the books hoping to find something that would help them to find a way to kill Eve.

* * *

_"Ok, pretty boy. Remember what I said don't start any trouble at school, ok? I've been told by the principal three times this year. So shape up." Jack told his son Wayne as they were in the kitchen._

_Wayne rolled his eyes, this isn't the first time he was told not to getting into trouble, he was a handful from the moment he was born "Yes, Dad. We've been through this a thousand times."_

_"Ok. Now. Do your homework."_

_"What?!" Jack gave his son a serioud look "No fair." He pouted_

_"Life isn't always fair, remember that."  
Wayne muttered about stupid teachers and stupid school as he left the kitchen to do work._

_Jack sighed as he went to get a beer from the fridge. Just he was about to take a swig when someone snatched the beer from his hand _

_"Tell me that you haven't wear that beard this whole time." Ellen said while shaking her head with groceries._

_"You're worse than my grandma. I'm busy." Jack frowned _

_"My God. I'm gone a week, and this place goes completely to hell." Ellen stated as she put the groceries "What is wrong with you, Jack Cahill?"_

_"Get a pen, sweetheart. It's a very long list."_

_"You smell like a bar, you know that?"_

_Jack rolled his eyes at that "To be fair, you don't exactly smell like a flower either."_

_"Huh. Yeah, I've been hunting with Jo. What's your excuse?" Ellen asked as she unpacked the groceries while Jack leaned against the sink_

_"You know me, I always got a good one." Jack said sadly as he looked down, Ellen stopped unpacking knowing that he was still reeling from his mothers death._

_"I know. And I'm so sorry. She meant a lot to me, too." She patted Jack on the arm "Shave the beard, I'll fix us something."_

_Jack shook his head with a small smile "Did anyone tell you that you're sometimes a big pain in the ass?"_

_Ellen laughed and kissed his cheek "That's why you married me." They locked their eyes for a moment before Ellen pushed Jack gently away._

_"Go." She ordered_

_"No need to tell me twice." Jack mumbled; he walked out of there as Wayne walked past him to get something from the fridge_

_"Hi mom."_

_"Hi handsome." Ellen said as she kissed his forehead before continuing unpacking groceries "Did you tell your father to shave the beard?"_

_"Three times this week, he won't listen though." Wayne chuckled as he grabbed an apple and took a bite from it._

_"Why am I not surprised?" She sighed, "Are you doing your homework?"_

_"Yes mom. Dad reminded me earlier." He replied, "How's Jo?"_

_"She's all right, she wanted me to say hi."_

_He chuckled "All right I better get back on my homework."_

_"Don't forget we have dinner later tonight" _

_"I will." He walked out of there heading back to his room_

_"Those are my boys." Ellen stated with a smile as he put the groceries in the fridge._

* * *

"Bingo." Bobby sounded like he found something as he was reading a book on the table with Sam and Dean. Jack, Ellen, Grace and Jo joined them to hear him out.

"Either of you jokers ever heard anything about a Phoenix?"

"Only bits and pieces" Jack replied

"River, Joaquin, or the giant flaming bird?" Dean joked in his usual manner, no surprise there. Sam chuckled a bit

"It says here that the ashes of a Phoenix can burn the mother."

"The mother?" Sam asked

"Great. Where do we get one?"

"You got me. I thought it was a myth."

"Well, that's probably good news we had this month. Let's see if we can find anything else about a Phoenix." Ellen replied, they went back to their books hoping to find some more info about the Phoenix. Now if this Phoenix can kill Eve, there's a chance that they might stop her once and for all.  
Jack was reading through a journal he took from a shelf, he grinned when he discovered some new info that might benefit the group of learning about the Phoenix.

"Guys, you're not going to believe what I just found." Jack told them as he sat down on a chair acros the others. "Listen." He cleared his throat and began to read from the journal "March 5, 1861. Sunrise, Wyoming. Gun killed a Phoenix today. Left a pile of smoldering ash."

"Really? Whose gun?" Sam asked,

"Colt's"

"Colt? Colt like…"

"I'm talking about _the_ Colt from…" Jack held up the book. "Samuel Colt's Journal." Jack showed the front page to everyone indicating that's the real deal.

"What?" Sam grinned like a young boy on Christmas Eve, Dean had the same expression. "That's his?"

"Oh yeah, baby." Jack answered

"Dude, no." Dean couldn't believe that journal was the journal of Samuel Colt, a legend among hunters.

"Dude, yes."

"Well, let me see it." Sam went to grab it but Jack pulled the journal away

"Get your own, Sammy."

"May I see it?" Ellen asked as she joined her boyfriend's side,

"Sure thing." Jack handed her the journal

"Now, why can't we see it?" Dean pouted a bit as she scrolled through the book.

"Because you didn't ask." Jack said the obvious.

"Well, what else did he say about the Phoenix? What does it look like? Has it got feathers?" Bobby questioned

Jack shrugged "I don't know. It just said Phoenix."

"Did he say where he tracked it?"

"No. 'Fraid not" Jack shook his head

"All right, so I guess we got to find one of our own, whatever it is."

"I know where we can find one. March 5, 1861. Sunrise, Wyoming. We'll "Star Trek IV" this bitch." Dean said, Sam shrugged not understanding the reference

"I only watched "Deep Space Nine."" That was Bobby's way of saying "What?"

"It's like I don't even know you guys anymore. "Star Trek IV." Save the whales." Dean hoped that anyone would remember but unfortunately everyone except Jack, Jo and Grace just shrugged not getting it. Dean looked to Jack for some help.

"What Dean meant was we go back to Sunrise Wyoming, 1861, we ally with Samuel Colt, hunt down the Phoenix and then we bring the ashes back home." Jack explained to them, Dean nodded in approval.

"Time travel?" Bobby asked

"Yeah."

That's a reasonable plan?

"We got a guy who can swing it." Dean was going to pray to Cas for some assistance.  
"Castiel. The, uh, fate of the world is in the balance. So, come on down here. " Nothing happened so he went for a way he knows best.

"Come on, Cas, "I Dream of Jeannie" your ass down here pronto. Please." He prayed,

A flutter of wings was heard as a blonde woman appeared in the room. Not what they've expected

"Jeannie?"

"Rachel." She told them her name. "I understand you need some assistance? How can I help you?"

"Well, uh, we kind of need to talk to the Big Kahuna."

"I'm here on Castiel's behalf."

"Where's Castiel, anyway?" Jack asked,

"Busy." Rachel replied

"Busy?" Jack repeated,

"Yes."

"Well, we've got a line on the mother of freaking everything, so…"

"I'm sure your issue's very important. But Castiel is currently commanding an army, so…"

"So we get stuck with Miss Moneypenny." Dean finished a bit sarcastic towards the angel

"So you need to learn your place."

"You better watch it, if you know what's good for you." Jack warned

"Is that a threat?" Rachel questioned with a hard look

"You're damn right it's a threat." Jack said as he got to her face, engaging in a big staredown.

"Look." Dean said in calming tone trying to not let this situation escalate to a fight between the Hellbreaker and the angel and he didn't want that and most certainly not everybody else.

"I don't know who you think you are…"

"I'm his friend." Rachel interrupted

"And you think we're not?" Ellen questioned,

"I think you call him when you need something. We're fighting a war."

"We get that." Sam said

"Clearly you don't, or you wouldn't call him every time you stub your toe, you petty, entitled little pie…"

"Rachel. That's enough." Cas ordered as he appeared in the room.

"I told you I'd take care of this." Rachel argued

"It's all right. You can go." Cas assured,

"You're staying?"

"Go. I'll come when I can." She left the room after she gave Jack a look of disdain; Jack sighed and muttered quitetly about freaking angels as he returned to the table.

"Wow. Friend of yours?" Dean stated

"Yes. She's, uh, my lieutenant. She's...committed to the cause. Now, what do you need?"

* * *

the next day, after explaining to Cas about the Phoenix, He agreed to send them back to 1861 but they were on a tight schedule. If they don't return with 24 hours, they'll be stuck there forever. Dean and Jack got back from the supply run and entered the living room carrying several shopping bags.

"What the hell's all that?" Bobby asked

"We are going native. Got to blend in." Dean replied, he handed Sam a shopping bag that was from Wally's Western World.

"Uh, no, thanks. I'm fine." Sam shook his head and hands no

"Sam."

"Dean, I can…" Sam gestured at his current outfit meaning that he's fine of what's he wearing "I can wear this."

"And look like a spaceman?"

"Look, just because you're obsessed with all that Wild West stuff."

"No, I'm not."

"You have a fetish."

"Shut up. I like old movies."

"You can recite every Clint Eastwood movie ever made, line for line."

"Even the monkey movies?" Bobby asked,

"Especially the monkey movies." Jack replied, Dean smacked the back of his head for that. Jack scowled as he massaged the back of his head.

"His name is Clyde." Sam gestured saying, "See what I mean?" "At least wear the damn shirt."

"what do you got for me?" Ellen asked,

"I'll show you." Jack nudged her as they left the living room to change their clothes.

* * *

Moments later Sam came down the stair wearing a white shirt that was decorated with yellow roses while Dean had a whole outfit with a sereane.

"Dean, this is stupid. I look stupid." Sam complained about it and it was noticeable.

"Come on, Sam. I don't think you look that stupid. The shirt looks nice on you." Grace said in an attempt to light Sam's mood up. Sam shot her smile, appreciative that Grace cheered him up bit.

"You going to a hoedown?" Bobby asked as he eyed the Winchesters outfit

"Now, is it - is it customary to wear a blanket?" Cas asked

"It's a sarape. And, yes. It's, uh... Never mind. Let's just go." Dean said dropping the explanation knowing that Cas is not going to understand this

"Jack! Mom! Where are you?"

"Coming!" Jack came down the stairs fully dressed, he had a wing tip shirt that was white, a black canvas duster, canvas trouser with beltbuckle, he also wore leather brogan boots and he topped it off with a slouch hat. He looked a bonafied cowboy.

"How do I look?" Jack asked as he span around.

"Well. You're better looking than Dean, that's for sure." Jo replied grinning

"Hey!" Dean said slightly insulted by it

Just then Ellen walked down the stairs and let me tell ya, she was beautiful in that outfit.  
she wore a black gunfighter blouse, a cheyenne leather jacket, black trousers, she wore veil granny boots and the icing on the cake she wore black hat as well. She was stunning.

"Damn." Dean commented,

"What's that in your bag, Dean?" Ellen asked looking at the gold watches and chains in his bag.

"Well, we can't pay with credit cards can we? Besides it's a good thing that Jack and I stole the gold… " Jack shushed him quickly; he didn't want Ellen to find out like this, Ellen gave him look saying that you and I are going to talk about this later.

Jack gave Dean bitchface 2: you are so dead.

"I'll send you back to March 4th. That should give you time to find the Colt... and this Phoenix creature." Cas stated,

"All right, well, see ya at High Noon tomorrow." Dean told them with a tongue click, Cas touched the Winchesters on the forehead transporting them to Sunrise Wyoming 1861.  
Jack and Ellen joined Sam and Dean not long after.

* * *

"Oh, now we're talking." Dean said as he looked at the sign that read Sunrise, "All right. Let's go find Samuel Colt." Sam set the timer on his watch in about 24 hours, that's the time they have now.

"Hey, we should try the Saloon first, uh, see what we get from the locals." Dean said, typical Dean. Saloon, filled with booze and women just

"Sure." Sam chuckled as he expected that from Dean. "Whatever, Sundance."

"Think we'll have time to hit on saloon girls?" Dean smirked, Ellen and Sam gave him a look meaning not the time, Dean. Focus. Jack shook his head.

"I'm kidding. Come on." Sam put his hat on and accidentaly stepped on horse crap,

"Oh, damn it. Come on." Great just what Sam needed to start it off.

" You know what that is?"

"Yeah, it's horse…"

"Authenticity!" Sam groaned not happy about it as he kicked the horse crap away, Jack and Ellen exchanged a look of amusement at the Winchester boys as they walked into Sunrise, Wyoming. And they have to admit, it was pretty authentic, this town.

"We stand here today… March 4th, 1861…to execute justice upon Elias Finch for the murder of his own wife." The group walked into to the center of town to witness a execution that was taking place.

"Well, you wanted authenticity, boys. You got it." Ellen stated,

"Sentence handed down by myself, Tye Mortimer, duly appointed judge of the Wyoming circuit. You will be hung by your neck until you die." The judge stated while looking at his book.

"You got anything to say?" the sheriff

"You're gonna burn for this." Elias replied, he looked around at everyone and then at the hanger "Every one of you."

The sheriff nodded at the hanger who proceeded to hang Elias Finch as his neck snapped and the crowd gasped at the sight of Elias hanging from the noose.

"Good times. So where do we find Sammy Colt?" Dean asked,

"No idea." Sam replied watching the sheriff and the judge walk down the steps of the hanging platform "Huh. I think I know who to ask, though."

"The sheriff?" Jack asked knowing Sam's suggestion already

"Yeah."

an old man turned around and eyed Dean's attire.

"Nice blanket." Jack stifled a laugh while Ellen shook her head.  
Dean frowned at that remark as the old man left, disappointed at the blanket; he handed Sam the bag and took the serane off and tossed it to the ground. They went to the jail to ask the town sheriff about Samuel Colt's whereabouts.

* * *

they entered jail only to find the sheriff sitting at his desk with the executioner in the corner reading.

"Sheriff? Can we have a word?" Dean asked,

"Depends on who's askin'."

"Marshal Eastwood. Clint Eastwood." Dean showed his marshal badge Jack glanced at Ellen forming a cover for them "This here is, uh, Walker." Dean introduced Sam "he's a Texas Ranger."

"Jack Harris." Jack told his first name but used a fake name just make sure that he doesn't tell his real last name. "This is my wife Ellen." well, soulmates are technically married, so it was partially true.

"Ma'am." Sheriff nodded his head like a gentlemen.

"Sheriff." Ellen tipped her hat a bit out of respect for the sheriff.

"So, what can I do for you people?"

"Uh, we're looking for a man." Sam said

"I'll bet." Sheriff replied then gestured to Dean's shirt. "Nice shirt, there."

Dean frowned once again "What's wrong with my shirt?"

"You're very clean."

"It's dirtier than it looks."

"We need to know where Samuel Colt is, do you where he is?" Ellen asked,

"The gun maker?"

"Yeah. Is he in town?" Dean asked

"Not that I know of. Might try asking Elkins over at the Saloon. Been here longer than God."

"Thank you sheriff." Ellen nodded and they turned to leave jail to meet Elkins at the Saloon.

* * *

When they entered the Saloon, well, it was not what Dean expected to be.

It was empty, the place was a mess tables were scattered; an old man was sleeping at the table while some prostitutes were at the other eyeing the guys as eye candy but Ellen gave the prostitutes a death glare meaning back off.

"This is not awesome." Dean commented, his Cowboy fantasy were shattered in a blink of an eye.

Jack patted Dean shoulder meaning it's okay, we can't always get what we wanted as they went to the see the bartender probably Elkins at the bar.

"Hi." Sam greeted

"What'll you have?

"Oh, uh, okay. Great. I'll have your top-shelf whiskey." Dean ordered,

"Only have the one shelf."

"That'll do just fine." Dean pointed to Sam " And he'll have a sarsaparilla."

"And you two?"

"None for us, sir." Jack said while shaking his head no with Ellen; the bartender shrugged and grabbed two glasses "So, you're Elkins?"

"One and only."

"You know a man named Samuel Colt?" Ellen questioneed

"He passed through here about four years ago." Elkins answered

"He still around?" Sam asked

"Rumor is, he's building a railroad stop 20 miles out of town, just by the Postal road. Middle of nowhere."

"Devil's Gate." Ellen whispered,

"Location fits." Dean shrugged

"Howdy, boys." they turned to see another prostitute coming down the stairs and the approached the hunters, she had a little bacteria around her mouth and it was repulsive.

"Darla's my best girl." Elkins informed them

Darla took a step closer to Dean who gave her an odd look

"Try me." she leaned closer to Dean "You want a kiss?"

Jack was trying so hard not to laugh at the uncomfortable moment that Dean's experiencing it now. Sam and Ellen were having the same problems.

"S-so much more germier than I pictured." Dean said leaning away, he doesn't wanna get syphills, no thank you

"Well, how about you?" Darla pointed to Jack whose amusement turned into fright.

"Me?" Jack asked pointing to himself; she nodded grinning predatorily as she went to Jack but Ellen stood between Darla and her boyfriend. She then grabbed Darla's arm and twisted it putting behind Darla's back.

"Now you better listen to me, you bitch. If you come near my husband, I'll rip your small intestine out of your mouth, and rip your large intestine out of your ass, and use you as a skipping rope. Understand?"

She nodded terrified at that threat, Ellen's certainly isn't a damsel in distress that's for sure. She's the intimidator.

"Darla!" That was Judge Mortimer as he entered the saloon. Ellen quickly let her arm and went to stand next to Jack's side.

"Judge. Nice to see you." Darla said a bit relieved, normally she wasn't all too happy to see the judge but she'll make an exception just today.

"I thought we had a date." She followed Judge Mortimer upstairs for some privacy.  
Dean and Jack let out a sigh of relief when Darla left the bar.

"Wow, that was a close one." Dean commented

"Tell me about it." Jack agreed, "I guess it's good to be the judge."

"Yeah." Dean took a drink from his whiskey and spit it out because the taste was awful.

"Ohh. It's like gasoline." Dean said as he coughed up bit

"Sarsaparilla ain't half bad." Sam commented with a smirk  
Just then they heard a scream from one of the rooms upstairs.

Wasting no time, they ran up the stairs and burst through the door where they found Darla in a corner and on the bed they saw a smoldering skeleton that was almost turned to ash.

* * *

"_So, we found another piece of this, I don't know, shiny string." Dean was explaining to Ellen and Jack on the phone. They were at the kitchen while Jack and Ellen's son were at the living room_

_"Oh, I was afraid of that." Ellen said as she cut up the vegetables in front of the stove and then wiped her hands._

_"Why? What's up?"_

_"Oh, these so-called accidents - we're seeing 'em nationwide. About 75 so far. I got Jo and her crew working on a cluster in California." _

_"Blood relatives?"_

_"Some yeah, others no. She's got about what you do - pile of bodies and a whole bunch of gold thread." Ellen replied as Jack walked to the stove and smelled it. It was delicious. _

_"So what's it mean?_

_"I don't know. I got Jack working on it right now."_

_"How's he doing, by the way?"_

_"Oh, don't worry. I'm kicking his ass back to shaved and healthy life."_

_"Well, thank you, babe." Jack said sarcastically, "and thanks for asking, Dean." _

_"I heard that."_

_"It was meant to." Jack said as he walked to the dinner table and sat down._

_"He'll be okay." Ellen assured,_

_"Are you okay?" Dean asked Ellen_

_"Aw, honey, you're sweet. You know me. I just worry about you boys." Ellen stated,_

_"Yeah, well. All right, so, all these corpses, anything relate 'em?"_

_"Well, actually, I did dig up one thing. I just don't know what to make of it."  
She turned back to the stove._

_"Hit me."_

_"Wayne, Dinner's almost ready!"  
"Coming Dad!" Wayne came to the kitchen and joined his father at the table._

_"Well, it's a weird one, and it was buried pretty deep, but Jack, Bobby and me were combing through the family trees on all the victims, and we started seeing, well, the families all came over to America the same year." Ellen explained to Dean as she added some salt to _

_"Hmm."_

_"Yeah. 1912. But here's the real weird part. They all came over on the same boat."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yep"._

_"All right, so what's so special about the boat?"_

_"Nothing. It was a boat. It did what boats do."_

_"What was it called?"_

_"The Titanic. Did you ever hear of it?"_

"_No."_

_"Yeah, me neither. I'll keep digging."_

_"All right." Dean hung up as she finished the stove and put it on the table. _

_"All right, boys. Dinner's ready."_

* * *

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam asked as they were at a cementry in night, burying the remains of Judge Mortimer. After the shocking discovery of the smoldering skeleton of Mortimer, Darla explained to them that the ghost of Elias Finch showed up and turned Judge Mortimer to ashes. But the hunters and the sheriff knew better than that, he wasn't a ghost. So the sheriff told them that they'll meet up ar dawn to discuss how to stop Elias.

"Rose from the ashes, burned up its victim? You know, maybe we're not looking for a flaming bird. Maybe the Phoenix is actually walking around in cowboy boots." Dean replied,

"It makes sense. It could be Finch. All right, so how we put the Phoenix down?" Jack wondered,

"Well, we do know one thing that'll kill friggin' anything, right?"

"Yeah, the Colt." Ellen shrugged

"So, Sam, you go get the gun." Dean told his little brother.

"But isn't the gun coming here? I mean, according to Samuel Colt's journal?" Sam asked

"Yeah, but people here barely even know who Colt is. Maybe you got to go find him and make history." Sam frowned,

"I'll stay here, hook up with the posse. 'Cause you know me… I'm a posse magnet. I mean; I love posse. Make that into a t-shirt." Dean smirked, Jack, Sam and Ellen was unamused by it.

"You done, boy?" Ellen said, Dean looked down as he didn't say a word.

"Look, Dean. The problem is that the Colt's 20 miles outside of town. How in the hell is Sam supposed to get there to back before noon?"

Just then they heard a horse from a distance and a plan came to Dean's mind like a light blub was turned on.  
"Ride 'em, cowboy."

* * *

_"_Wh- uh, try - try the other side. Yeah, good boy." Dean stated as sam walked to the other side after buying a horse.

"Right." Sam slowly and surely climbed on the horse and he was doing good surprisingly.

"Hey. This actually feels all right."

"All right, take it - just take it easy."

"Yeah, you bet. I'm good. All right, 11:00 A.M., right?"

"Don't be late!"

"Okay."

"All right. Go on. Go. Hyah!" Dean slapped the horse rear end as Sam rode off

"I'm okay!" Sam yelled as he left to assure them he's ok.

"That poor horse." Dean said

Jack laughed a bit "Yeah, that poor horse." He held out his arm to Ellen who grabbed it and left with Dean to buy some new clothes in town.

* * *

He wore more legitable clothes the next morning as the three of them entered the empty saloon.

"New hat." Elkins greeted,

"I look good. Where's the posse?" the look on elkins face told them that the sheriff is not here "We must be early." Dean nodded,

"Obivously." Jack added,

"Or you're the only greenhorn dumb enough to go chasing after a ghost."

"What are you talking about? Sheriff's tough as nails. He'll be here."

"Oh, God! The Sheriff's dead!" a man shouted from outside of the saloon.

"You were saying?" Jack said to Dean sarcastically as they ran out of the saloon and found the sheriff or what's left of him lying on the ground. Now they know why he hadn't met up with them.

"Great. Who's the Sheriff now?" Elkins picked up the sheriff's badge, wiping off some soot before pinning it to Dean's chest. Looks like they got a new sheriff in town.

"Well, congratulations, sheriff."

The hunters exchanged a look before refocusing to the situation right now.

"Two down one to go. And you know who's next, sheriff." Jack said

"The executioner." Dean replied,

"He's also the deputy," Elkins commented,

"Where does he live, Elkins?" Ellen asked

* * *

they were at the front door of the executioner's room in the saloon Dean knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" a voice yelled

"Candygram for Mongo." Ellen replied, they pulled out their guns as the door opened. The executioner had a gun aimed at them.

"Howdy, Pligrim." Jack coldy greeted,

""I ain't no Pilgrim." He replied,

"All right, back up." Dean said as he, Jack and Ellen entered the room

"Is that any way to, uh... Greet your new boss?" Dean said as he flashed the sheriff's badge, the executioner scoffed as they put their guns away.

"Missed you at the posse this morning. We were three men wolfpack, thanks to you."

"Going somewhere, boy?" Ellen asked watching the deputy throw clothes into a suitcase.

"Going to visit my sister." Jack snorted unconvinced, the deputy was going to leave Sunrise and never look back.

"Well, she'll have to wait." Dean said

"But if I don't –"

"Finch said he was coming back for the former Sheriff...Judge Mortimer... and you. That's two down and one to go." Jack interrupted,

"Then just let me go!"

"You really think you can outrun him?" Ellen questioned with a critical look "He is going to kill you. Unless…"

"Unless what?

"Unless we gank him first." Dean finished

"Gank"? What's "gank"? Mister, you're crazy. No way. You're on your own."

"I'm not asking you to throw down with him. I'm asking you to play your part."

"My part?"

"Yeah, you're going to be bait." Jack stated, deputy's eyes widened in realization. He tired to run past them like a scawled dog but they prevented them from doing that.

* * *

"Never been late in your damn life, Sam, and now you're dragging ass." Dean said as he looked at the clock nervously. It's almost noon. Where the hell is he?

"he'll be here Dean." Ellen softly assured the older Winchester

"So this is your big plan, huh? Just let me rot in here till Finch comes," the deputy asked pacing around one of the jail cells.

"Pretty much." Ellen shrugged

"Why's he gunning for you, anyway," Dean asks.

"I guess you missed the part where we hung him," the deputy replied,

Dean turned to look at the deputy knowing that there was more to the story . "Nah. I'm thinking to a thing like Finch, that's no big whoop. He would've just blown town, but he came back. That seems personal."

"I'll tell you what, you let me out of here, we'll talk."

"Sorry, Junior. Can't do that." Jack shook his head, Elias Finch just entered jail when the deputy froze in fear.

"Open that cell." Elias demanded as he took off his gloves.

"Open it yourself. You melt people's faces off. I bet you got the juice to tear that apart easy, don't cha."

"But you can't." Ellen said as she realized something "Just like you couldn't break those cuffs when they hunged you." She took an iron shackle from a table and tossed it to Elias who caught it by reflex. He sizzeled as his hand smoldered, letting go of the iron schakle.

"Iron shackle" Dean said "Iron bars, iron nail. See a pattern? Don't worry. Most creatures we meet can't get it up for iron. It's a common monster problem."  
"So you're a hunter." Finch stated.

Dean flashed the sheriff's badge. "Slash sheriff."

"You know what this son of a bitch did?"

"Do tell."

"I was married to a woman. Good woman, human. We lived outside of town, didn't bother anyone."

"Sure. A freak with a heart of gold." Dean said sarcastically

"You wanna call me 'monster,' fine. But all we did was go into town. I go into the bank for five minutes. I come out, she's gone. And then I heard her scream. This man...had her pinned in the alley. I go to stop him, he pulls his gun, shoots me, then her. She died in my arms." Jack sighed while shaking his head

"Of course I don't die. The shots brought the sheriff. Next think I know, I'm in iron. That's why I want him just where he is. Trapped, scared. I saved the best for last."

"Is this true?" Ellen questioned the deputy; he remained silent in response meaning that Elias Finch was telling the truth.

"So tell me. Are you really willing to die to protect this piece of filth?"

"Honestly, I could care less about him. He's a dick and a coward." Dean admitted,

"Hey!" Deputy shouted,

"But this ain't about him. I know what you are."

Finch looked at them. "Really?"

"Yeah. So I gotta kill you."

"Well, if you know what I am, then you know you can't." Finch lunged for the hostler that was hanging on a pillar. He grabbed the gun and then shot the deputy.

"Whoa, we should've seen that coming," Dean muttered,

"Guys, go. I'll hold him off." Jack said

"You're sure?" Ellen asked a bit worried, Jack turned to her with his eyes glowing amber black.

Ellen caught on and left in a hurry with Dean.

"You're in way over your head, boy."

Jack grinned evily, "Don't be so sure." Jack walked up to Elias who went to incinerate Jack who grabbed his hand.

Parts of Jack's hand tu but it healed itself standing unbelievable heat.

"What in the hell are you?" Elias finch asked in disbelief

"You'll never find out." Jack replied, he grabbed Elias head and smashed it with his knee, taking the phoenix out momentarily.

* * *

He left jail to meet up with Ellen and Dean who was hiding in an alley.

"You're all right?" Ellen asked,

"Yeah I'm ok." Jack nodded, then they heard footsteps, Dean pulled out his gun and cocked it.

""Dean." They turn and see Sam.

"Sam," Dean said in relief as Sam jogs over to them, he made it just in time. "Where's Colt?"

"He's not coming," Sam replied

"You're kidding?" Jack asked shocked,

"'Fraid not. But he sent this."

Sam handed Dean the Colt, finally.

"Hello, beautiful." Dean said as he exchanged guns with Sam. "All right. Come on. Go, go." The group ran away from the hiding spot. Sam, Jack and Ellen stood back as Dean made his way out in to the main street.

"Get out here, Finch!"

"What the hell is he doing?" Ellen asked

"Dean's challenging Elias to a duel." Jack replied

"Come on! Let's do this!"

"So, this is how you want to die. Fine." Elias stated as he walked down the road onto the main street.

Dean and Finch each tossed back their coats to reveal their guns. They stared at each other. Man it was nervracking; They each puledl out their guns and fired at the same time.

"Who killed who?" Ellen asked, A purplish light emitted from Finch as he went up in flames. Finch screams as a light flashes and nothing but a pile of ashes was left on the ground.

"The phoenix did." Jack grinned just then the bell tolled showing it's twelve. They don't have much time now.

"Dean! Get the ashes!" Jack yelled as the group ran to get the ashes when suddenly they were back in Bobby's den. Bobby was sitting in a chair with Cas standing in front of them while Jo and Grace were in the corner. Dean held an empty bottle and sighed in defeat. They didn't gather the ashes. Damn, so close.

* * *

Dean stood and looked at Cas who looked a bit worse for ware "You gotta send us back."

"Dean, look at him. He's fried," Sam replied, Dean turned to Bobby

"I never wanna do that again." Cas said

"Bobby, you…"

"I'm still kicking, Annie Oakley," Bobby interrupted. "I'll be back good as new in a decade or two." He'll be ok, it'll take time.

"Jack? Ellen?"

Jack and Ellen went to meet up with Jo and Grace who were relieved that they're back safe and sound.

"They're fine, Dean." Grace answered for them

Dean sighed once again. "And we screwed the pooch. Bobby, I'm sorry."

A knock was heard from the front door. Sam walked over to the door and opened it to find a delivery guy standing in front of him "Is there a Sam Winchester here?"

Sam frowned. "Who's asking?"

"Look, this is nuts. Me and a couple of guys made a bet. So this thing's been laying around the office since...ever. Uh, with a note on it saying to bring it here today. It's from a Samuel Colt."

Sam's eyes widened at that, "Yeah. Yeah, yeah. That's mine. Great. Thanks." He took the package and slammed the door in to the delivery guy's face. He walked back into the den and ripped the brown paper off to reveal an old wooden box. Sam opened the box and found the charred remains of his phone. He picked up a piece of paper which appeared to be a letter from Samuel.

"'Dear Sam, I got this address and date off your thingamajig and I thought the enclosed might come in handy. Regards, Samuel Colt.'" Sam reacheed into the box and pulled out a bottle of ashes. They got the ashes. Thank you, Samuel Colt.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bobby asked

"The ashes of a phoenix. Do you know what that means?" Jack asked with a big grin

"Yeah. I didn't get a soulonoscopy for nothing."

"We're gonna settle the score with Eve once and for all." Jack smirked,

* * *

_Jack and Ellen were sitting at the table still processing of what they just learned. In order to stop the killings around the states of the Titanic ancestors, the angels have to sink the boat in 1912 which meant that 50 000 people will never so that the time line will be restored but that also might result of their son Wayne never being born which saddened them._

_"So, when timeline is restored, that means that Wayne is gone?" Ellen said as she drank from her whiskey. Jack didn't answer, he just nodded meaning yes._

"_Well...If it was meant to be, then...I guess whatever happens, happens." That saddened Jack even more and it broke Ellen's heart to see him like this._

_"Oh, Jack, Relax." She tried to calm him down._

_"I can't. We need our son. Especially me." Jack said as his voice cracked up in devastation looking up to her._

_"I know." Ellen replied with a sad smile, as her eyes got watery. Jack couldn't fight the tears anymore as he fell into her embrace. Ellen let tears of her own fell as well knowing the fact that they may not see their son never again._

* * *

_When will I see you again?  
You left with no goodbye,  
Not a single word was said,  
No final kiss to seal any sins,  
I had no idea of the state we were in,_

I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,  
And a wandering eye, and heaviness in my head,

But don't you remember?  
Don't you remember?  
The reason you loved me before,  
Baby, please remember me once more,

When was the last time you thought of me?  
Or have you completely erased me from your memory?  
I often think about where I went wrong,  
The more I do, the less I know,

But I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,  
And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,

But don't you remember?  
Don't you remember?  
The reason you loved me before,  
Baby, please remember me once more,

Gave you the space so you could breathe,  
I kept my distance so you would be free,  
And hoped that you'd find the missing piece,  
To bring you back to me,

Why don't you remember?  
Don't you remember?  
The reason you loved me before,  
Baby, please remember me once more,

_When will I see you_ again?

**Don't You Remember by Adele**

**AN: Review as always**


	40. Know Your Enemy's Weakness

Chapter 40

Know Your Enemy's Weakness

_How can I feel this way?_  
_When I know its right_  
_To chase your demons away_  
_And it's so hard but it its right_  
_Inside to feel the fight_  
_To keep you far away_

_[CHORUS:]_  
_Why do I need?_  
_To make it bleed_  
_Can you help me kill the sounds inside my head?_  
_Why do I burst?_  
_For all that's worst_  
_Can you help me kill the sounds inside my head?_

_Now that I call you friend_  
_Feelings return and I_  
_Long see you again_  
_And it's so hard but its right_  
_Inside to feel the fight_  
_I want you back again_

_[CHORUS:]_  
_Why do I need?_  
_To make it bleed_  
_Can you help me kill the sounds inside my head?_  
_Why do I burst?_  
_For all that's worst_  
_Can you help me kill the sounds inside my head?_

_Rip my will_  
_Crush my soul_  
_Lost inside in deep dark hole_  
_Sink my ship_  
_Drown my pain_  
_Like a phoenix, I will rise again_

_[CHORUS x2:]_  
_Why do I need?_  
_To make it bleed_  
_Can you help me kill the sounds inside my head?_  
_Why do I burst?_  
_For all that's worst_  
_Can you help me kill the sounds inside my head?_  
_Can you help me kill the sounds inside my_ head?

**Inside My Head by Fozzy**

* * *

Jack woke up groggy in the middle of a forest that was dark and foggy. There were trees that were tall, very vall but there was no signs of life, no animals, no flower or whatsoever. It felt like he was in extinct country.

Jack looked around at his new surroundings dazed and confused. The last thing he remembered that he was in his house, he was in the bathroom when he saw someone behind him and that was it. He tried to remember the person in question, it was a brunette but he couldn't figure it out who.

"Hey Jack." Jack turned to see a familiar brunette in white dress.

"Eve. I should've known it was you doing this." Jack's face darkened; oh she is a real bitch, isn't she?

She laughed a bit "Come on, Jack. You knew I was going to visit you someday." Eve then circled around Jack as she was studying him. "It's been a long time since I saw a Hellbreaker and let me tell you, they had a reputation that was imposing and I was impressived by their work. Not too many times can I say that." She complimented him or at least it sounded like it.

"Well, gee, thanks." Jack said thanks to her sarcastically, not giving her the satisfaction.

"You know what separates the good from the great?" She asked as she leaned to Jack's ear "The knowledge of your enemy's weakness."  
And with that, Jack was transported to what appeared an attic with a window behind him. Jack looked around the place when suddenly he was pinned to the wall by a middle-aged man in a black on black suit with a crooked grin on his face.

"Hello Jack." He threw Jack half way across the room smashing some interiors there. Jack got up a bit staggered when the man in suit grabbed his jacket and punched him in the face.

"Come on, Jack. Don't you recognize me?" the man gestured to his figure "Oh wait I forgot I'm wearing a CEO for childrens company." He punched Jack once again "We were close, in Hell." The man's eyes went white to show his identity.

Jack's eyes widened when he recognized the man who made him the Hellbreaker under the orders of Lucifer in Hell. He's also the man who learned Jack the art of torture.

"Alastair." Jack whispered, that name just send shivers down his spine knowing the sins he's done because of that man.

He chuckled as he went to punch Jack for a third time but this time Jack blocked it and headbutted Alastair. He then kicked the demon in stomach sending Alastair across the room.

Taking the chance Jack ran to the window and jumped through it landing on the ground. It was not a pretty landing though.

"Ouch." Jack moaned as he got up slowly and looked up to the shattered window at the attic. It appeared that the attic belonged to a house.

Jack let out a sigh of relief as he left the house and went for a long walk.

After what seemed hours of that walk in the woods, Jack was relieved when he saw a bar not far from a road.

"Finally." Jack said as he went to the bar hoping that there's someone there could tell help him.

When he entered the bar, he found no one. Typical.

He had to admit, the bar was nice. It had an attractive interior. Jack went to the bar to find any weapon. He looked it through and he found a handgun that was loaded.  
Good, now that he has a weapon;once a hunter always a hunter is the expression for him, despite being the Hellbreaker

Suddenly he groaned as he held his head in pain as he heard a distorted voice inside his head.

_"Jack… Jac… Please… don't leave me." _it pleaded, it was familiar somehow.

And then it stopped, what the hell was that voice? He shook the pain of that voice, it gave him a migraine.

And then he heard another sound coming from one of the rooms. Jack cocked his gun ready if there was an intruder as he walked to the door. He opened the door carefully to enter the room that was dark and shady. He found the intruder sitting in front of him. he had his face hidden in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Jack demanded aiming at the intruder.

"Hi, Jack." Intruder greeted weakly, that caught Jack bit off guard but he recomposed himself.

"Who. Are You?" Jack repeated the question,

"Don't you know?" he stood up and showed his face, it was bruised and swolled up. he was Jack except he was broken from all those years in hell.

"I'm you, who remembers hell." This just took this to a new level for Jack.

* * *

"You're me huh?" Jack asked Hell-Jack still pointin

"Yeah." he sighed, "I just wish you hadn't come, Jack."

Jack shrugged "Well, I wasn't lead here, I just…found the bar. But hey I'm here, right?"

"Yeah."

"Which means that I'm still in my house, right?" Jack guessed it and by judging the surprise of Hell-Jack, he guessed it right

Hell-Jack chuckled "How do you know?"

"Come on, it didn't take a genius to figure that I'm still in my bedroom that smells soap and lemonade." Jack smirked before getting serious again "Is this some sort of test because I just ran in to Alastair, and he was bad mojo?"

"Yes. Eve has put some spell on you. The only way to break the spell is to go through me and your fears."

"Well, it makes sense. Eve just told me if you want to beat your enemy, you gotta know your enemy's weakness. And you're one of them. my memories from Hell."

"Yeah. Don't do this. please." Hell-Jack begged; he doesn't want Present - Jack to do this.

"I have to. Ellen is waiting for me." Jack replied,

"Jack you can't imagine what was like down there. Don't do this. You're not strong enough."  
Jack exhaled taking the words in. "We just have to wait and see then."

Hell-Jack sighed knowing that there's no chance to change Jack's mind, so he handed him a knife to Jack. "Take this. This is your last chance of backing out of this."

Jack sighed as he lowered his gun and took the knife.

"Good luck." Jack stabbed Hell-Jack in the stomach. Hell-Jack fell to the floor as he let out a dying groan. And then a bright light orbed from Hell-Jack and absorbed in to Jack. Jack went to his knees as the memories of his time in Hell was running through in his head.

It showed from his torture, Ellen watching his endless suffering, as she was a wisp of smoke there, the acceptance of Alastairs offer and then the transformation to the Hellbreaker.

Jack gasped as he snapped out of it. He took a couple of deep breaths to compose himself.

"Damn, that was…. That was creepy." Jack said to himself. He then left the room and went back to the bar. Once he checked out the bar, he left. He can't stay here for much longer knowing that he doesn't have much time.

He walked for about a hour in the middle of nowhere when he heard a howling from a distance. He froze in the spot when he knew that howling.

"Hellhound." Jack muttered, fear number two: hellhound.

Jack turned around to see hellhound charging at him. Jack ran as quickly as he could into the woods, good thing that the Hellbreakers have the speed and teleportation. He hid behind a tree peeking to see where it was.

"Oh man, this is so bad. This is not good." Jack thought to himself. He had so bad memories of the hellhounds. He needed to figure out how to kill it before the hellhound spill his guts out. He spotted a wooden sharp stake big enough to kill a grizzly. He grinned as an idea popped in his head. But he better act quickly now if he want to survive.

* * *

"Come on, Come on." Jack begged for the hellhound to come here. He set a trap for hellhound, he was going to be bait. Jack smirked when he heard a growling as the hellhound appeared in front of him.

"Come on, you stupid dog. You wanted me? Come and get it!" Jack urged the hellhound,

"Free lunch, baby!"

the hellhound wasted little time to eat its prey charging, but then Jack pulled out his gun and fired at a rope that was holding the wooden stake, it released stake sending it to the hellhound impaling it through to his heart. It yelped as black blood splattered over Jack's face.

"Yeah!" Jack shouted, relieved that the plan worked to the perfection.

He wiped it off as he put the gun back in pants waste. And then a bright orb emerged from the Hellhound and inserted into Jack as he fell to his knees as he remember the day he died being the hellhounds chewtoy. And then what it felt days he snapped out of it. He left the place to continue the walk in the woods.

* * *

He then saw a church not far from his postion. He ran quickly to see if there's someone inside when he entered. He looked around the church when he saw a confessional box.

He sighed as he went in and sat down.

He made a cross before doing something that he'll never thought in a million years do.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned. I don't know if you can hear this but… This is my first and only confession. I don't know where to start." Jack shook his head thinking about all the sins he's done in the past.  
"I've done so many bad things in my life that I've lost count. Everyday I think about it, Hell to be exact. No one knows what I went through except her. The last couple of week had been tough for me and for her. I had a dream about us, we had a son together, we lived a married life. We were happy. I'm not sure if you would understand."

"Oh trust me, Jackie. I understand." That familiar voice, Jack went to see who it was and his eyes widened when he saw the face of the voice.

"Alastair."

it happened so fast as he was send to the floor sliding several feet from the confession  
Jack got back up looking around to see where Alastair was. He's not going to back out of this.

"Scared to face me, Alastair?! Huh!" Jack asked with a hard look on his face.  
His manically laugh echoed in church, that laugh haunts Jack in his dreams.

"We could've been so great together, I tried to make you strong."

"You tired to make me a monster!" Jack yelled as Alastair appeared in front of him making a hand wave that sends Jack to the altar. He got up a bit slowly this time.

Alastair laughed once again "You _are_ a monster, just like your daddy."  
Jack snarled as he lunged at Alastair. He took him down and then tossed him to the chalice, knocking it down. Alastair chuckled, "You've improved. My turn."

He then charged at Jack pinning him against the wall. Jack tried to get out of the hold but it was strong.

"Now, now, Jack. I'm so disappointed in you as I am on Dean. You had so much potential, but the angels had to intervene didn't they? And not to mention what happened in 2007."

"What you mean?" Jack asked confused

"Oh." Alastair had a grin "Don't you know? Let me show you."

* * *

And then they were in the middle of nowhere when a guy in army suit telepathetic made a woman pointing her gun against her head. They were outside of a gate appearently. With Bobby, Dean and Sam standing in a safe distance. Where were they?

"Shoot him." Ellen? Was that Ellen?

"You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off." Army guy told her "Everyone drop your guns. Except for you, sweetheart." They did just that "Thank you." army took out a gun from his pocket and inserted it into a crypt.

_"Ellen." _was that Jack's voice?

_"Who are you?" _Ellen asked

_"Don't be afraid, I'm not a demon, I'm your salvation."_

_"Who. Are You?" _Ellen repeated the question,

_"Let me in and I'll save you. Don't do it for me, Do it for your daughter."_

_"All right, please." _She eventually agreed, she doesn't want end her life like this, not yet at least

_"Close your eyes."_ The voice commanded, she closed her eyes as she felt this powerful presence taking over her body. She slowly letting her gun down as she popped her eyes glowing amber black. She with in a flash grabbed army guy by the throat and lifted him up with ease. Army guy was shocked over the fact she managed to snap out of it and she could lift him despite him being twice her weight. But that was not what got him terrified. It was her eyes that were glowing unnatural.

"Please. Don't… Don't do this." he choked out pleading

She chuckled, "You should thought of that before pointing a gun at my head, boy." her voice was deep and distorted like she had two voices in one. She then snapped his neck like a twig and let him go crumpling to the ground lifeless. Everyone was shocked of they just saw, they saw a whole different side of Ellen.

"Ellen?" She snapped out it like a trance when she heard Bobby. But by then the four watched as two separate engravings on the span in different directions and it stopped.

"Oh no." Bobby muttered with fear in his eyes.

"Bobby, what is it?" Ellen asked worried

"It's hell." Dean rushed to the crypt and pulled out the gun from it.

"Take cover!" Everyone was taking cover behind the tombstones.

* * *

Just then Alastair and Jack were back in the church with Jack still pinned against the wall.

"I've helped Ellen even before we met?" Jack asked shocked,

Alastair shrugged "Appearently, too bad you won't live long to find out." He started to chant in latin, Jack felt his grace getting striped out of his body. It was painful.

"Stop!" Jack hissed in pain, "Stop!" it was agonizing.

"Never."

With everything he could muster he put his hands on Alastairs forehead and then bright light emitted from Alastairs chest, eyes and mouth.

Then they separated as light imploded between them. Jack fell to the floor on his knees as Alastair collapsed motionless.

Jack stared at the body of Alastair for a long time. He couldn't believe the man made him like this was dead. He screamed that echoed in the church for the longest of time.

A bright light emerged from Alastair and absorbed into Jack. Memories of the endless souls he put to the rest in hell, torturing them; burning them and most importantly killing them.

"Oh, dear god." Jack whispered as the images were flashing through his eyes. It was terrible. And then he snapped out of it once again.

Then the doors at the entrance burst opened as a person stood there covered in bright light.

Jack wasted no time running to the entrance as the person held out her hand. He grabbed it lunging at the light.

* * *

Jack gasped as he woke up in his bedroom with Sam, Ellen and Dean.

"Jack?" Ellen asked

He took a deep breath before sighing in relief, he was "I need a goddamn beer."  
Ellen hugged him happy that he's all right, she couldn't bear the thought of losing another man in her life.

"Oh Thank God." Jack returned the favour and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ellen. Not yet." Jack whispered,

"Uh, we should go and tell the others about this." Sam said knowing that they needed some time alone as he and Dean left the room.

Ellen and Jack locked their eyes at each other. Jack cracked a smile, knowing how beautiful she is and she will always love him for who he is now.

"I love you."

"I love you." Ellen repeated as she leaned for a kiss, it was a soft one. Jack didn't stop it as the kiss deepened. They felt like time just stood still as they took off their clothes and crashed into each other at bed. Jack looked at her for a moment while stroking her gently before the kissing continued. He wanted this moment to last as much as it could, knowing how close he was losing his life today.

"I love you, Jack." Ellen whispered as they locked their eyes again.

"I love you Ellen." Jack repeated as he held her close while they felt at peace with each other as they felt asleep later in the night. His last thought before sleep was he's gonna ask Ellen about the Devil's Gate tomorrow.

* * *

_push my back so i make sure_  
_you're right behind me as before_  
_yesterday the night before tomorrow_

_dry my eyes so you won't know_  
_dry my eyes so i won't show_  
_i know you're right behind me_

_and don't you let me go, let me go tonight_  
_don't you let me go, let me go tonight_  
_don't you let me go, let me go tonight_  
_don't you let me go, let me go tonight_  
_don't you let me go, let me go tonight_  
_don't you let me go, let me go tonight_

_you walk the surface of this town_  
_the high heels above the ground_  
_and high horses that we know_  
_keep us safe until the night_

_you know them all, i know it all_  
_stay put and play along_  
_'cause i'm looking for my friend_  
_now i got you, got you_

_don't you let me go, let me go tonight_  
_don't you let me go, let me go tonight_  
_don't you let me go, let me go tonight_  
_don't you let me go, let me go tonight_  
_don't you let me go, let me go tonight_  
_don't you let me go, let me go tonight_

_i dry my eye, dry my eye_  
_dry my eye, dry my eye_  
_dry my eye . . . _  
_dry my eye, dry my eye_  
_dry my eye, dry my eye_  
_dry my eye . . . _

_yeah, _  
_don't you let me go, let me go tonight_  
_don't you let me go, let me go tonight_  
_don't you let me go, let me go tonight_  
_don't you let me go, let me go tonight_  
_don't you let me go, let me go tonight_  
_don't you let me go, let me go tonight_  
_don't you let me go, let me go tonight_  
_don't you let me go, let me go tonight_  
_don't you let me go, let me go tonight_  
_don't you let me go, let me go tonight_  
_don't you let me go, let me go tonight_  
_don't you let me go, let me go tonight_

_let me go, let me go_  
_let me go, let me go_  
_let me go, let me go_  
_let me go, let me go_  
_let me go, let me go_

**Tonight by Lykke Li.**

**AN: How did I do with this chapter? I hope that I did good. **


	41. Eve

Chapter 41

Eve

_Today is the day that I will let it go away_  
_That I will let it be okay_  
_That I will throw it all away_  
_Today is the day that I will piss it all away_  
_And will I miss it well I may_  
_But that's the change that I'm willing to take_

_I don't like this anymore then you_  
_But I do what I got to do_

_I want to be free of everything_  
_Everything_  
_I've had more than I can take_  
_I want to be free of everything_  
_Everything_  
_I've had it today is the day_

_Today is the day that I will smoke it all away_  
_That I will toke it all away_  
_That I will blow it all away_  
_Today is the day that I'll be happier to say_  
_That I am living day to day_  
_And that my life's the way I hope it'd be_

_I don't buy this anymore then_  
_You so I do what I got to do_

_I want too be free of everything_  
_Everything_  
_I've had more than I can take_  
_I want to be free of everything_  
_Everything_  
_I've had it today is the day_

_Forget about tomorrow_  
_Today's the day_

**Today Is The Day by Dope **

**AN: sorry if I haven't update the story as fast as possible. I just turned 20 the past Wednesday so happy belated 20th birthday to me.**

**(Sighs.) Just read this chapter.**

* * *

_"_What the hell happened to you back there?" Sam asked Jack as they were at Bobby's garage a couple days later. They were looking for Eve but they had no luck whatsoever, she was hidden well from everyone including Cas

"Eve happened."

"Eve?"

"Yeah, she put me in a some weird freak spell. It made me confront my greatest fears. Let me tell ya, it wasn't a walk in a park for sure." Jack replied as he ran his hand through his hair.

"What was your fears?" Dean asked, "Was it Victoria secret models?"

"Dude." Jack gave a disbelieving look to Dean, Really? Victoria secrets? He had to face his fears and all Dean can think about is models? He really does think about sex nonstop doesn't he?

"Don't mind him." Sam said; Jack nodded gratefully at Sam for letting him continue.

"My fears were my memories from hell. Hellhound and…" Jack didn't want to say the name but he had to. "Alastair."

Cold chills were sending through the spines of the Winchesters at the name of Alastair. They had bad memories of him, especially for Dean considering the history between Dean and Alastair

"Alastair? You mean…"

"Yeah. The man who made me like this today." Jack replied,

No one spoke for the longest of time as Sam and Dean let it all sink in of what they've just heard.

"So are you all right?" Dean asked

"Maybe, maybe not but one thing is for sure, I'm ready to kick Eve's ass right now." Jack

"Well, then. Let's get to work."

* * *

"How's it going sweetheart?" Jack asked Ellen as she was loading shotgun with shells that contained phoenix ashes in the panic room thanks to Dean.

"Slow but I'm up to four shells. What is up?" Ellen said as she put the shotgun down.  
Jack wasn't sure how to ask her and she figured that was something on his mind.

"What?"

"Nothing." He lied and she saw it through right away.

"Oh please. You may fool the boys but you're certainly ain't fooling me." She told him knowingly

Jack sighed, knowing that there's no backing out of this.

"you may wanna sit down for this." Jack sat down and explained to Ellen about what Alastair showed to him during his fight with his creator. After he was finished, Ellen was loss for words, not too many times has happened to her. Jack didn't know what to do or say at this moment.

Then unexpectedly she pulled him for a kiss completely taking him by surprise.  
Moments later, he got away from her with a look of shock.

"What the hell was that?"

Ellen shrugged as she left the panic room and went upstairs obviously to get something.

"Damn, she is something." Jack said as he left the room and joined Dean, Jo, Grace, Bobby and Sam who were packing their weapons while was reading through in the garage when suddenly Cas appeared with a brunette with dirty clothes and looked like she hadn't showered for days.

"Lenore." Sam stated, he and Dean met Lenore during a hunt 5 years ago, one of the veggie vamps sort to speak. Lenore tried to escape from them but they caught up with them.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Hey, hey. Lenore, stop. Look." Sam assured the vampire that she's safe here, Jack was bit intrigued by the exchange as he calmly walked over there.

"We're happy that you're here.

"Been a long time. You remember us?" Dean asked,

"Yeah, I remember." Lenore replied, "Your hunter friend almost killed me."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, uh, he turned into a vampire and I chopped his head off." Sam explained

"Yeah. With razor wire. Wicked." Dean added; Sam gave Dean a look before turning back to Lenore

"Well, that's something. What's going on? Why am I here?" Lenore asked as she glanced at Jack.

"Uh, That's Cas." Sam pointed to Cas and then noticed Lenore keeping an eye on Jack who looked at her curious, "and that's Jack. They're friends. And we need to talk to you. About Eve."

"Eve? I have to nothing to say about Eve." She snapped terrified at the mention of Eve.

"You sure about that?"

"I'm trying to stay away from her, believe me."

"Where's your nest?" Sam questioned

"Gone. They couldn't fight it anymore. It's her voice, in our heads. What it does to us. So they left. Started killing again."

Jack sighed, "But not you, appearently."

"Don't look so impressed. I was hiding in a basement. Not exactly Club Med. You don't know how hard it is - not to give in. Everyone gives in."

"Alright, so this psychic two-way you've got going, does that mean you know where Mom's camped out?" Dean asked,

"You've got to be kidding me. You want me to tell you where she is? You do know she could be listening to us right now. I might as well be a video camera. What are you thinking?"

"We're thinking that if we know where she is, we have the element of surprise." Jack spoke up.

"You're crazy. I can't…" She can't do this. They're nuts

"Look, I don't know you very well, but from what Sam said, it seems to me you don't want to let Eve taking over the planet. You still give a crap or two." Jack interrupted

"You actually believe you can stop her?"

"I do. Let's just say I have some unfinished business with Eve. Now, tell us where she is."

"Grants Pass, Oregon. And now she knows you're coming."

"Well let's go see." Bobby said

"Hold on. I didn't tell you this out of the goodness of my heart. I need something."

"What?" Sam asked confused

"Kill me."

"Lenore."

"Look, we'll lock down down 'til this whole thing's over, okay? Witness protection, you'll be safe." Dean told her

"You don't get it, it's not about that. I'm dangerous. I hear her voice all the time."

"You're not like the rest of them."

"I'm exactly like them. I fed. I couldn't help it. The girl couldn't have been more than 16, Sam. I'll do it again. I can't stop, not anymore. You have to. Please." Jack sighed as he glanced at Grace who immediately gave him a machete from her bag.

"On your knees." Jack ordered, Lenore did just that preparing herself for her death.

"Just make it quick." Lenore told him

Jack nodded as he cut Lenore's head off in one quick swift.

Jack glanced at Sam who gave him a look saying why?

"It was necessary, Sam. You know it and I know it." Jack stated as he patted Sam's shoulder apogetically heading to tell Ellen about Eve's whereabouts.

* * *

They were at a local diner in Grants Pass, Oregon moments later with Jack, Grace, Ellen and Jo sitting on a table while Dean, Sam, Bobby and Cas at the other. They looked for anything

The vibe they got from this was kind of a Pleasantville like but because it's nice on the outside doesn't mean it is on the inside.

"Alright. I finally got the police database, no thanks to this." Bobby gestured to the Ipad,

"I asked for a computer."

"It is a computer." Sam defended

"No, a computer has buttons."

"Newsflash, Bobby. Times had changed." Jack told the older hunter "Gotta keep up with today's technology."

"Whatever, Jackie."

"Ok, so I've checked out today's news paper and there's nothing weird going on, pretty much a dead end." Grace explained, getting back to the case. "You think that Dracula's bride was lying?"

"No I don't think so. Keep reading." Jack replied, an brunette waitress with coffee was walking to their table.

"Can I get you anything?" the waitress asked

"No thanks." Ellen shook her head; the waitress gave Jack a wink before she left. Jack gave her a look of suspicion, she looked oddly familiar.

"Did that waitress just wink at Jack?" Jo asked

"I think she did. And your mom is not happy about it." Grace replied,

Ellen smacked the back of his head for looking at the waitress

"Ow, what was that for?" Ellen gave him a look saying you know why as he messaged the back of hs head.

"Ah, don't be like that." Jack sighed, while shaking his head. And suddenly he felt the painful migraine as images were running through his head.

He couldn't make any of it but he heard a voice saying:

"_My children, I've returned to reclaim what is his. God doesn't listen to your prayers anymore because he's gone. He has abandoned you children and I as a mother take this very personal."_

And then it got static as the migraine stopped. He shook it off with wided eyes.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Ellen asked worried,

"It's her, Eve."

"What?"

"I just heard her voice." Jack replied, "And my guts are telling me that she's here. And there's something else." Jack said as he tried to access his powers but he couldn't somehow.

"Something else?" Grace questioned and by the sound of Jack's voice it can't be good.

"My angel mojo is gone." Everyone's eyes at their table widened at the shocking news.

"You're joking, right?" Jo asked, the look she got from Jack told her that he was not joking.

"All right, let's not panic here. You may lost your powers but… you still have your hunter skills." Grace reminded her brother about his training.

"Right. But still…" Jack trailed off as he nodded,

"I know."

"Guys, Bobby's got something." Sam called to them; they got to the other table gathering around them.

"Had to go federal go to get it. Call went out from the local office to the CDC last night."

"What was it about?" Ellen asked,

"A Dr Silver called in an illness he couldn't identify. Patient's a 25 year old, African-American, name." he showed them a driver's licence on the Ipad. "Ed Bright."

"Well that's not much to go on." Dean deadpanned

"Well its only lead, so…" Bobby shrugged, meaning it's our only shot.

"So beggars can't be choosers, right? I get it. Alright, let's finish up."

Jack glanced at Cas who was surprisingly upset about something.

"What's wrong with Cas?"

"Eve striped him off his powers." Sam replied simple as that

"You too?" and that got Dean's attention

"Wait, not you too?" Dean asked hoping that's not true of Jack's power being gone. But to the despair of him, Jack shrugged sympathetically,

"Sorry, Dean."

"Great, now we got two powerless angel babies." Ellen once again smacked the back of the head; this time it was Dean's.

"You better watch your tone, boy." Ellen warned, meaning watch what you're saying or I will kick your ass all the way back to Kansas.

* * *

Jack, Dean and Cas stepped out of the rental car of walked up to a middle aged woman who was locking up the office for today at the street not far from their car. Obviously she was the secretary of Dr. Sliver, so they hoped that she knows where he is right now.

"Excuse me. Hi, uh, i-is Dr Silver in today?" Dean asked as he pointed to Cas. "Our friend is sick." Jack nodded in agreement backing it up.

"I have a, uh, painful burning sensation." Cas stammered a bit, hoping that he said it right.

"Oh, well, he's out. Sorry."

"Do you happen to know here he is?" Jack asked,

"He hasn't called in. You might want to find yourself some ointment." She replied and left heading to her car.

"What kind of doctor calls the CDC and then goes AWOL the very nest day?" Dean asked,

"I don't know but let's have a look shall we?" Jack replied as they went to the front door. Jack went to proceed to pick the lock.

"Is this gonna take a long time?" Cas asked a bit impatient, Jack and Dean glanced at their angel friend when they noticed something on the ground.

"What is it?" Jack walked to the floor and touched a drop of liquid blood on the ground. Dean went to the shed and spotte another drop of blood on the lock. He broke the lock and they found a body that was wrapped in plastic at the shed. Jack opened the plastic to reveal Ed bright's body.

"Oh." Jack grimaced as he stepped away from the body a bit.

"It's the patient Ed Bright." Cas stated,

"Ok, this is the part I don't understand. " Jack replied, "What kind of doctor calls the CDC and then hide the gooey cropse in the shed?"

"I don't understand what's happening here." Cas said equally as confused as Dean and Jack are at the moment

"Well, I know one thing about the body. We need some kerosene." Dean commented

* * *

"Oh. So we've got a missing doctor and an oozy patient, huh?" Dean said as they met up with the others outside of Ed's house. The others went to check on and they've discovered that he had two sons that were missing at the moment.

"Yeah. Plot thickens." Sam added

"Well let's go see what Ed's roommates have to say." Grace stated

"Uh, Bobby. Does Ed Bright have a brother?" Jack asked as he saw something that got his attention.

"No, why?"

"Well, if that's not his twin, then I don't know what the hell is going on here." Jack pointed his finger to the window they saw someone that looked exactly like Ed.

"So what, shifter?" Sam asked with his eyes widened as Ed's lookalike closed the curtains.

"I don't know what we're looking at." Bobby admitted,

"All right. Dean, Sam and I are going in. everyone else will stay here and watch the door. Something comes out, shoot it."

"Yeah. Best guess" Dean said as he went to get his gun "silver bullets."

"I'm fairly unpractised with firearms." Cas reminded

"You know who whines? Babies." Dean retorted, then he, Jack and Sam walked up towards the house and then burst through the door guns ready where they discovered something shocking. There were multiple dead Eds all over the lounge. Now this is just whole buckets of crazy.

"Ok, don't touch anything." Dean said, one of the Ed that was in a seat started to move.

"Hey, hey. Back here. Come here." Sam said as they rushed to 'Ed's aid. "Hey, hey, hey."

'Ed' coughed up pretty bad right now and was looking worse for wear.

"Hey, Ed. Ed, what's going on?" Dean questioned,

"Whar. I'm not Ed." He groaned, Sam took his driver's licence and the Ed's real name was Marshall Todd.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Uh, nothing. You're ok. You're okay, alright? We're gonna get you help."

"Let me ask you something. Do I - do all of us- do we look like Ed?"

"What? No, no. No, no, no, no, no, of course not. You, uh, you have a fever. You're hallucinating." Dean assured or at least he tried to.

"Marshall. What happened here?" Jack asked,

"Am I gonna die?"

"No, you're not. okay? Now you need to talk to us. It's important."

Marshall choked a bit over the floor and continued to cough "Ed was feeling bad so I took him to the doctor." He coughed before continuing, "I think - now we're all sick."

"You think?" Dean said the obvious; Sam shot him a look.

"And before you got sick, before Ed got sick, did you do anything? Did you go anywhere?" Sam asked Marshall was getting worse and worse by the minute, he doesn't have much time left so they needed to find out what happened fast. "Hey, I need you to focus for me."

"I don't know. Some bar." Well, it's a start, Jack thought.

"A bar? What bar?"

"8th Street, I guess."

"8th Street, um, did anything happen at the bar? Did you - did you see anything? Did you meet anyone?" Marshall coughed pretty bad this time.

Look, an ambulance is on the way, okay?

"A girl."

"Okay, a girl and?" Jack wanted some more explanation,

"A girl in white." Jack got an idea of who this woman in white might be, but he had to be sure.

"Good, okay. What did the girl in white do? Marshall? Wh-wh-what did she do to Ed? Marshall?" Dean asked but it was too late, Marshall had died which left the trio more questions than answers right now.

* * *

"I don't get it. What, a bunch of regular Joes wake up shifters? What the hell?" Dean wondered as he walked out of the house to join the group after they've checked out.

"You got me there, Dean. Shapeshifters usually runs in the family. This seems that they've been infected somehow. Nobody touched nothing?" Ellen said,

"Well I am bathing in Purell tonight." Dean commented,

"So, he said they met a girl." Sam said

"It's got to be Eve."

"But why would she do this?" Cas asked

"Mommy monster - make more." Bobby replied,

"No, no, no, no. Cas has got a good point. I mean if she's gonna make a shifter army, why make one that's sick, gooey and dying?"

Bobby shrugged helplessly "Add that to the pile of Crap That Don't Make Sense." This was getting confused by the minute for the hunters and the angel.

"So, bar?" Jo asked,

"Yeah, Bar."

* * *

The hunters and the angel entered the bar that was at 8th street and when the first thing they saw was bodies everywhere and the place looked like a masscare had taken place. Ellen felt nausy as she covered her nose looking around the bar and Jack noticed that, something was really off her. She hasn't been herself lately but he'll have to wait to ask her about that later.

"Well, the Sheriff's a moot, but still. You'd think he'd notice this many missing folks." Bobby commented on the dead bodies.

"Jack." Jo called to him as she and Ellen was examing one of the bodies. Jack walked ove to see it. Ellen lifted the upper lip to reveal set of fangs.

"Vamp over here." Jack said, he checked out an arm to see an spike protruding from it's wrist. "Ok. Stratch that. Wraith." Jack glanced at Ellen who had the same look WTF as Bobby and Dean went to see the body and they were surprised as the others are right now.

"What the hell is that? What kind of creature has fangs _and_ spike?" Jack asked pointing to it

"Never seen that in my life." Bobby replied,

"Great, just great. So Eve is making hybrids now?" Jack said sounding not happy about it.

"Looks like it." Ellen shrugged,

"Yeah, the question is why. I mean what does she want with the - what do you call these?" Dean said not knowing what to call them

"I don't know." Bobby turned to Jack "Well, congrats. You discovered it. You get to name it."

"Oh." Jack grinned thoughtfully as he came up with a name. "Jefferson Starships."

Dean nodded taking a liking for the name while others were confused by it.

"Because they're horrible and hard to kill." Jack explained the reason behind it. Ellen shook her head.

"Looks like the whole bar has been turned into these…" Sam trailed off in sentence

"Jefferson Starships." Dean finished,

"Fine. But why are all the... Starships dead?"

"Beats me." Jack shrugged,

"I can't say, but looks like they all burned up." Bobby said

"Burned up, like?"

"Like a high fever, like the flu."

"What the hell's going on here? Does every monster in this town have the motaba virus?

Just then the sheriff and three cops bust through with their guns raised. The hunters raised their hands in surrender except for Cas. "Hands where I can see 'em!" sheriff demanded, what they didn't know was that Dean and Jo hid behind the bar avoiding the cops.

"Now this is not what it looks like." Cas said

"Look, we're the Feds." Bobby quickly explained

"Yeah? Well Feds are not allowed to do this. Cuff 'em. Turn around." They were cuffed and led out of the bar. Moments later Dean and Jo came out of his hiding place at the bar.

* * *

"Listen, if we can make a phone call, we can straighten this all out." Sam begged as he, Ellen, Grace, Jack, Bobby and Cas were the police station by the local sheriff and his partners.

"Straighten out a massacre? I'd like to see you try." Jack saw the sheriff's eye glowing at the security footage. He's a Starship. Jack headbutted the sheriff taking him by surprise

"Jefferson Starships!" Jack shouted and that was enough for the hunters to get the message. Bobby tackled one of the cops while Ellen kicked another between the legs and Sam came to the aid of Cas.

Jack kicked the sheriff in the stomach while Dean and Jo came in with big knifes. Jo cut the head off one of the Starships pinning Bobby down while Dean killed another cutting off its head.

"Jo! Little help with the cuffs!" Jack said, Jo stole the key from one of the starships and set Jack free. Jack was handed a knife by Dean and saved his girlfriend from being bitten by a Starship cutting half of his head.

Jack helped Ellen getting back on her feet.

"Dean wait!" Jack ordered Dean to not kill the sheriff and thankfully, he stopped at the last second.

* * *

"Well, I'll say this, you're the healthiest looking specimen I've seen all day." Bobby said holding a sliver knife as he circled around the sheriff chained up in sliver in the interrogation room. Jack, Bobby was asking the questions while the others were watching. Cas stood by the door observing.

"I take my vitamins."

"Mind if you tell us what's happening here?" Jack questioned, the sheriff didn't answer, looking full of himself.

"Ok, I'll bite." Jack stood and walked to the sheriff and grabbed him by the throat, he was all business "Now, you better tell me where Eve is right now or I'll put some hurt on you boy. I have a score to settle with her. Now. Where Is. She? " Jack hissed,

"You're so wasting your time." Sheriff choked, "You stupid head of cattle." He laughed a bit. The Winchesters, the Harvelles and Grace heard something coming from the cells.

"More Starships." Dean said walking over there to investigate.

"Stay here." Sam told Cas as he, Harvelles and Grace followed Dean.

* * *

Moments later in the interrogation Bobby cut the sheriff's face with his sliver knife, they weren't having any luck of finding out the location of Eve whatsoever. The sheriff was resllient so far.

"You really think that's gonna make me talk?" he asked the obvious as he laughed

"Something will." Bobby said, convinced. Everybody has a weakness including the hybrids.

"Got a couple of hungry human boys here." Dean said as he and the other hunters led two young boys out of the cells. "C'mon, guys."

"Bobby, can you keep an eye on the sherif?" Jack asked Bobby

"I got all time in the world." Bobby replied; Jack nodded as he left the interrogation room with Cas.

Jack met up with the others hanging in the corner with the two boys. The older one was in early teens named Joe his younger brother was Ryan. Ryan was probably 6-8 years old. They were Dr. Slivers kids.

"So you two never heard 'em talk... about a mother, or someone named Eve?" Sam asked,

Joe shook his head no "It was just me and Ryan in there."

"What about your parents?" Ellen asked,

"Cops said we were next. He said we were food." She looked sympathetic at them, those poor boys.

"You have any other family?"

"An uncle, in Merritt."

"Merritt. That's about 15 miles from here right?" Jack said,

"Yeah." Dean replied, "Okay. We'll get you there."

"Dean, can I have a word?" Cas spoke, Dean and Cas went to a safe distance clearly discussing about something. Jack walked to Ellen noticing that she was a bit fatigued.

"You're all right?" Jack asked,

"Hm? Yeah, I'm right." Ellen replied

Jack wasn't convinced by it a bit but he bought it for now.

"Ok." Jack said as he checked up on the sliver boys. Ellen sighed in relief as she took out a pregnancy test stick from her jack pocket. She shook her head thinking how long she can keep this from him.

She has to tell Jack somehow, just not yet.

* * *

Dean and Sam took the Slivers to their uncle in Merritt while Jack, Bobby and Cas were still interrogating sheriff. It was evening now.

"You know, she can see you right now. And you're just making her mad." Sheriff told them

"Then tell the bitch to come get me." Bobby said,

"Bobby. Give me five minutes, I'll make him talk." Jack told him

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'll make him talk." Jack told him

"All right." Bobby sighed, it wouldn't hurt to try he thought.

Jack stepped forward taking his leather jacket off as Bobby left the room. Jack wouldn't come to this but desperate times calls for desperate measures.

Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Grace were sitting outside when they heard sheriff scream in pain minutes later.

Sounded like Jack broke the sheriff down after all

Jack came out of the interrogation room a bit bloodied on his shirt as he put his jacket back on. Jack took a cloth and wiped the blood off his hands and his shirt.

"We got a address. Eve's at 25th Buckley Street. Call the boys, we're gonna take the bitch down tonight." Jack stated.

* * *

"Rigorous interrogation, huh?" Dean said as he saw the sheriff 's decapitated body later that night, everyone was prepared and ready for it.

"Well, we got a location. Now we just gotta get close enough to take a shot." Bobby replied,

"Alright. Well, let's all take one." Dean took out shells that contained phoenix ash of his pocket and handed to them "Load 'em up. Make 'em count."

Jack looked at the shell thinking of an idea that might be risky but he'll have to try in order. "Dean, do you have a bottle of whiskey?"

"Yeah, why?" Dean asked, Jack grinned answering his question silently.

* * *

The hunters and the angel walked down the street and found the address. She was in the diner they were earlier the day.

"You gotta be kidding me. She's been in there the whole time?" Dean said not believing this.

"Why'd she ever let us in? Or out?" Sam asked

"Well there's one way to find out." Dean replied,

"What, just stroll in? We don't know who's human or who's her." Bobby told them

"Only one way to draw her out, me, Jack and Sam are going in."

"Dean." Bobby warned saying that it's' a bad idea,

"Look, If we don't get a shot off, you five better."

"That's the plan?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." Dean went to the diner carrying his bag, Jack and Sam handed them their respective bags and followed him inside.

"Well, at least it ain't complicated." Bobby sighed as he, Cas, the Harvelles and Grace stayed outside.

* * *

Jack, Dean and Sam entered the diner carefully and sat down at the counter looking around at everyone that was there.

"Now what?" Dean asked, Sam pulled out his phone and used the camera to find if anyone's eyes were glowing and unfortunately their eyes glowed.

"Crap. Crap, crap." And that's about sums it up for them, Jefferson Starships were everywhere, the trio were outnumbered.

"Starships?" Dean said

"Yeah."

"Is there anybody in this diner that is not a flesh-eating monster?"

"Just you, Jack and me." Sam told them, yep, they were definitely outnumbered.

"Let's get the hell out of there." Jack said as he got up from his seat.

"Shall we?" just then the waitress came to the counter holding two plates. Jack froze in spot when he sees her.

"Two specials, right?" she asked,

"Uh, no, that's not for us. We were just headed out." Sam told her. The brunette waitress glanced at Jack who stared daggers at her.

"Did anyone tell you that it's rude to stare at a woman, Jack?"

"It's not exactly staring, _Eve." _Jack replied with saying her name with so much hatred and disgust. Dean and Sam looked between them with their eyes widened.

Eve shrugged, "I'm glad to see you're back on your feet, Jack. I'm surprised that you're even standing after what happened to you. "

"You mean after _what _you did to me." Jack corrected,

"True but still, I'm glad that you're still standing."

"Well, thank you." Jack said sarcastically.

"Ok. Why don't we step outside. Chat?" Dean suggested,

"Why? This is private." Her cronies closed the curtains so that the other hunters and the angel can't see what's happening. One of the Jefferson starships took Dean's bag and put it on the table and opened it. Eve removed one of the guns and smelled it.

"Phoenix ash. I'm impressed. I bet you had to go a long way for that." Eve said

"You have to idea." Dean commented, Jack and Sam scoffed,

"Destroy these." She ordered, the Starship cronies took the guns and headed outside "Thank you." She turned to the trio "Relax. I'm not here to fight."

"No? Just to rally every freak on the planet, bring in Khan Worms and-and half-assed spider-men, and dragons. Really, sister? Dragons?" Dean said

"So I dusted off some of the old classics. I needed help."

"With what?" Sam scoffed not believing "Tearing apart the planet?

"You misunderstand me. I never wanted that. Not at first". Sam scoffed once again as he wasn't surprised by it. "I liked our arrangement."

"What arrangement?"

"The natural order. My children turned a few of you, you hunted a few of them. I was happy." She explained

"What changed?" Jack questioned as he sat down.

"My children, no thanks to you, started getting kidnapped and tortured. Even my first borns. I was pushed into this. After all, a mother defends her children." She continued,

"Really? You're gonna use the Mother of The Year defence? You?" Dean asked, not believing of what he just heard

"It happens to be true. Know what? Maybe you'll believe it if I look a little more like this." she transformed into Mary Winchester, Sam and Dean's mother.

"Oh, you bitch." Dean snarled, now she just made it personal, big time.

"She died to protect you, didn't she? See. You understand a mother's love. I'm no different."

"Alright, you know what? This conversation's over. If you're gonna kill us, kill us." Dean stated,

"You? No. It's Crowley I want dead."

"Well you're too late there - that little limey mook roasted months ago." Dean told her the news.

"Crowley's alive." She smiled,

"That's impossible." Sam said

She scoffed, "I see his face through the eyes of every child he strings up and skins." She walked out of the counter and stood next to Sam leaning on the counter "Any idea why he's hurting my babies?

"He wants Purgatory, right? Location, location, location."

She laughed knowing the real reason "Is that what he told you? It's about the souls."

"What?" Jack asked in disbelief "You're kidding, right?" Jack knew that Crowley was one crazy arrogant SOB but going after the souls? That's just borderline crazy.

"'Fraid not. You see, their power is a fuel. Each soul, a beautiful little nuclear reactor. Put 'em together, you have the sun. Now think what the king of hell could do with that vast, untapped oil well." She walked over to a table "How powerful he'd be. Now Crowley wants to siphon off my supply, and torture my children to do it? Okay fine. I'll quite playing nice. I'll turn you all. Every soul,mine. Let's see how hot his hell burns when everyone comes to me. He asked for it."

"Eve, last time we checked." Jack pointed to himself, Dean and Sam "here were a few billion of us. That plan might take a while."

"What exactly o you think I'm doing here? I'm building the perfect beast."

"Wait a second, all those - all those things we've been finding." Sam said as he realized something

"Call it beta testing."

"Well, I think your formula might be a little off. They're imploding all over town." Dean said

"Oh, there were a few unfortunate failures. But I eventually got it right. Quiet, smart, inconspicuous. It can spread through a whole town in under a day, oh and the best part - you've been with it the whole time."

"Wait a minute. Oh no, no." Jack mumbled while shaking his head in dispair as it dawned on him of what she was about to say

"Yes, you were the final test. I had to see if it could slip past hunters undetected, of course." Eve smiled,

"Little Ryan."

Dean closed his eye hanging his head in disbelief. Jack really hated Eve now for turning Ryan while Sam couldn't believe it.

"You look upset. If it makes you feel any better, Ryan was bound to work on you. Little wayward orphan, like yourselves." she told them, well, that was true for Jack, considering. "There's nothing you can do about it now. So let's talk."

Sam scoffed,"Nothing to say."

"Well, that's where you're wrong. I have an offer to propose. Crowley. As you know, not so easy to find. So, here's the deal. You find him, bring him to me - I let you live."

"Hell no." jack declined plain and simple.

"Jack."

"Sam." Jack warned, "The answer is no."

"You say that like you have another option."

"Maybe, maybe not." Jack shrugged,

"You think?" as in on cue, the Starships brought Cas, Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Grace in.

"Damnit!" Jack snapped as he slammed his fist to the counter.

"Well, so much for your plan B." Eve commented as she walked up to the captures.

"And you, wondering why so flaccid? I'm older than you, Castiel. I know what makes angels tick. Long as I'm around, consider yourself unplugged. You too, Jack." She told him and Jack, then she smiled when she saw Ellen and Jo "Treat them gently, after all I'm a mother. I know what's like to have a children following in your steps."

Ellen spit in Eve's face "Go to hell, you bitch."

Eve chuckled as she wiped off the spit "She's feisty one, isn't she, Jack? No wonder you fell over heels for her." Jack rolled his eyes but that was to control his anger.

"Work for me. It's a good deal." She reminded them as she walked back to the counter. They didn't answer once again and she rolled her eyes. "Bonus, I won't kill your friends. Even better, I won't bring Ellen to Purgatory with me." Jack's eyes widened as his blood turned ice cold at the thought of Ellen being in Purgatory for eternity. Ellen shook her head no meaning: Don't give in.

"Look." Jack took a deep breath, "The last couple of months we've been working for a real dickhead and we're not going to work for a wicked bitch. We hunters don't work with demons." Jack stated, "And if that means you're going to kill us, then kill us!"

"Or, I turn you. And you do what I want anyway."

"Hang me from the celing with barb wire, the answer's still no." that pissed Eve off as she got behind Jack and had her head next to his. Dean and Sam got up but quickly they got restrained by Starships.

"Don't test me, Jack." She leered over Jack's shoulder.

"Bite me, Eve." Jack spat, she did just that. Jack screeched in pain.

"No!" Sam shouted

"Jack!" Ellen, Cas and Grace yelled, suddenly Eve staggered as she coughed up getting something in her mouth. Jack laughed sinsterly as he turned around to face her.

"Phoenix ash, baby!" Jack said as he held up an empty shell while favouring his neck "One shell. One ounce of whiskey, down the hatch." Her chest glowed white light, "Little stuffy on the afterburn. See you at dinner, Mom." She morphed back to her brunette form. She choked up as dark liquid came out of her nose and mouth. Jack thought to himself that he got the last laugh as she passed out and fell on the ground, dead.

Jack eye's glowed amber black as he felt his power returning back to him about to make a grandfinale.

"Shut your eyes!" Jack shouted as he created a blast of white light filling the diner killing all the Jefferson Starships. Light faded out seconds later and there were bodies of Jefferson Starships. Jack closed his eyes as he focused on healing on the neck wound. And moments later the wound was closed.  
Jack sighed in relief as Ellen ran up and hugged him and then as expected she slapped him in the face.

"Don't ever do that again o I'll make sure that you get hang from the celing myself understand?" She warned and that should not be taken lightly

Jack chuckled, "Loud and clear, sweetheart."

"Alright, we're good. We got to go. Now." Dean told them

"Where?" Cas asked

"The kid. The little kid. He's one of 'em."

"Unbelievable." Cas frowned,

"Yeah, I know Cas, you told me, alright. Let's just go." Cas transported everyone to the uncle's house.

"So we kill the wicked witch and she still wins." Dean commented as the body of Joe and Ryan's uncle was found in the living room. "I mean they could've turned half the town by now." Cas was about to make a reply when Dean stopped him not wanting to hear him now "Don't say it."

Bobby, Jack and Ellen walked around searching for the Sliver boys when they found a door and opened it. Ryan's dead body fell out there. They also found Joe there too, both of them with their hearts missing.

"Found 'em." Bobby called to rest of the group. They went to see the bodys.

"Well who ganked them?" Dean asked, Sam bended down and touched a yellow power, it was sulphur so Sam came to the conlusion of who killed them.

"Demons."

* * *

Jack, Ellen, Jo and Grace were back at his house the next day after the shocking revelation of Crowley still alive. Now how in the hell is he around despite Cas burning his bones? He rarely makes mistakes, unless he made it on purpose, which confused them even more right now.

"Jack, we need to talk." Ellen said in the kitchen. Jack got up from sofa living and went to the kitchen.

"What is it?"

She sighed; this is it. No backing out now, no more lies. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah?" Jack said confused.

"I'm pregnant." Ellen told him simply.

**AN: I know, shocking right? Now the next chapter will focus on Let it bleed and trust me, I have some wicked ideas of this chapter. but you'll find out when I post it. **


	42. All Hell Breaks Loose Pt 1

Chapter 42

All Hell Breaks Loose Pt 1

_I am the master of this game_  
_And everybody knows my name_  
_And I will gladly make you see_  
_That you should not have messed with me_

_But you have thrown the gauntlet down_  
_Only ? one who wears the crown_  
_So I will gladly hunt you down_  
_And I'm gonna stomp you into the ground_

_And you know it's true_  
_I'm just better than you_  
_See the fear that's in your eyes_  
_I'll make you realise_

_Well, oh yeah, here we go again_  
_Looks like we're on the floor again_  
_Hell, yeah, here we go again_  
_'Cause I can't get away_

_I'll fight forever_  
_I won't surrender_  
_And I will always_  
_Hunt you down_  
_Down_  
_Down_  
_Down_

_Next time you open your mouth up_  
_You better be ready to back it up_  
_You better talk to all your friends_  
_I bet you won't do this again_

_'Cause when you chose to raise your hand_  
_That's when a boy messed with a man_  
_And I will hunt you down my friend_  
_And I'm gonna tear you limb from limb_

_And you know it's true_  
_I'm just better than you_  
_See the fear that's in your eyes_  
_I'll make you realise_

_Well, oh yeah, here we go again_  
_Looks like we're on the floor again_  
_Hell, yeah, here we go again_  
_'Cause I can't get away_

_I'll fight forever_  
_I won't surrender_  
_And I will always_  
_Hunt you down_

_And you know it's true_  
_I'm just better than you_  
_See the fear that's in your eyes_  
_I'll make you realise_

_Well, oh yeah, here we go again_  
_Looks like we're on the floor again_  
_Hell, yeah, here we go again_  
_'Cause I can't get away_

_I'll fight forever_  
_I won't surrender_  
_And I will always_  
_Hunt you down_  
_Down_  
_Down_  
_Down_

**Hunt You Down by Saliva**

* * *

"Ok, Ok." Jack said as he paced around the kitchen as he tried to process of what Ellen told just him. She. Is. Pregnant. With. His. Child. Wow, he knew that was something going on with her but the fact that she was pregnant with his child? It must be some sort of a dream right? But it wasn't a dream unfortunately.

He was excited and concerned at the same time. Happy that Jo may have a brother or a sister and he'll be a father. But at the same time, the news came at the worst possible time for him especially learning that Crowley is still alive.

"How long have you…"

"Four days, I was surprised as you are right now."

Jack sat down on a stool taking in this all in.

"Does anyone know about this?"

She shook her head no "Not even Jo. Just wanted to tell you first."

"Huh." Jack got up and faced her. He put his hand on the growing stomach and a smile started to grow on his face.

Ellen looked down to her stomach and she had also a smile on her face.

"So, when are we going to tell them?" Jack asked,

"Soon. Until we settle this with Crowley issue." Ellen replied, Jack nodded in understanding; they'll have to wait for it just little to tell the others. But knowing the Winchesters, Bobby, Jo and Grace, it'll be sooner rather than later.

"So what now?" Jack asked,

"We're going to Bobby's." Ellen replied,

* * *

"Well, you know what, at least you tried." Sam told Dean back at Bobby's as they along with Jack and Ellen were at the study room. They found out that was Cas who brought Sam out of the Cage and the reason why Crowley was still around was that he made a deal with the King Of Hell all because he wanted to stop Raphael which is why he learned about the Purgatory. He admitted when Dean, Sam and Bobby interrogated them. Dean warned him if he tried to open the Purgatory, he would stop the angel himself.

"Yeah, fat lot of good it did. Why did he even come, right?" Dean wondered, he was hurt, angry and betrayed by his angel friend and that was noticeable. Sam shrugged and sighed clueless.

"Well, Samuel's journals are pointless. I mean, I'm sorry, but uh, Jebediah Campbell has squat to tell me about how to stop Cas from cracking Purgatory." Dean said as he walked to the desk and slammed the book with force, clearly frustrated that he didn't find any clue in the book he was reading.

"Well actually, it's not about the journals we have, it's about the one we don't." Bobby told them as he walked in to the study room carrying a large envelope.

"Meaning what?" Sam asked,

"Well, that's the bad news. Our pal Cas didn't stop in last night just to mend fences."

Jack sighed, "What did he do?"

"Stole something."

"What?"

"The journal of one Moishe Campbell."

"Moishe?" Sam and Ellen repeated the name

"Of the New York Campbells." Bobby clarified,

"Well, uh, so we gotta get it back, right?"

"Or just read the copy I'd already made." Bobby stated as he handed the envelope to Sam. "Hi, glad to meet you. Bobby Singer. Paranoid bastard."

* * *

"I think I zeroed in on something." Bobby said as he was reading through the pages of the journal, Dean carried two mugs as he walked in while Sam, Jack and Ellen was still looking through another book.

"What do you got?" Bobby handed him one of the pages.

"Went to talk to Howard Phillips about the events of March 10th." Dean read as he handed the two mugs to Sam and Jack.

"That's March 10th, 1937." Bobby explained the date.

"Ok, who is this Howard Phillips?" jack asked,

"Phillips ain't his last name. It's Lovecraft."

"Wait, H.P. Lovecraft?" Sam remembered the name; he was a pioneer in horror and science fiction literature during 20th century. Bobby nodded in confirmation.

"Let me see that." Dean handed him the page.

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" Dean asked confused, Bobby was a bit surprised that he doesn't know H.P Lovecraft

"Horror writer. At the Mountains Of Madness, The Call of Cthulu?" Bobby asked hoping that Dean would at least recall

"Yeah, it's - no, I'm - I was too busy having sex with women." Dean said, Bobby rolled his eyes at that, Jack shook his head as he expected that answer from Dean

"Well, anyhow. There's one notion that comes up over and over again in his stories. Namely opening doors to other dimensions and letting scary crap through."

"Wait a minute, you're saying you think Lovecraft knew something about Purgatory?" Ellen asked interested,

"All I know is Moishe paid him a visit." Just then Jack's cellphone ringed, he picked it and answered the call as he headed outside of Bobby's house.

"Yeah."

_"Jack, Jo and I are ambushed by demons at my apartment!" _Grace said as gunshots were heard,

"What?" Jack exclaimed,

"_We just got back from a supply run when those evil son of bitches broke in. don't know how the hell they passed the devil's trap but they did it. They've got Marie."  
_That made his blood boil, but he had to calm himsefl down somehow.

"Ok where are you?"

"_I'm in my bedroom, barricaded myself and Jo there. God, I don't know how much longer it can stand."_

_"_All right, stay where you are. Just try to hang in there a little longer, ok? We're coming."

"_Breach! Breach!" _ Jo shouted as he heard the breakthrough.

"_Get your hands off me!" _Grace yelled as she appearently dropped the phone during the fight

_"_Grace, you're with me? Grace? Jo?!" No answer from them at the phone.

"_Hello, Jackie-boy. Fancy a chat?" _That was Crowley, Jack's face darkened at the voice of his former mentor.

* * *

"_God, how long's it been, Jackie? Since my so-called demise, yes?"_

"If you lay a finger on them, I swear…"

"_Right, right. You'll rip me a cornucopia of orifices. Let's get to the bit where I tell you how this goes. Your chocolate's been in my peanut butter for far too long_."

"You're a dead man, Crowley." Jack snarled,

"_Oh Jackie, ever the intimidator._ _I've got your uh, oh what are they? Your stepdaughter, the big sis and your lovely niece, and I'm keeping them until I'm satisfied that you've backed the hell off!"_

"I'm giving one chance to let them go easy. And if you don't I swear I will inflict the worst pain you ever felt in your pathetic, miserable life."

"_You're adorable when you get all threatening. Don't worry, I won't hurt them. Provided you and the bar widow stand down. Got it? Splendid. Kisses." _Crowley hung up and Jack really is pissed now. Nobody threatens him or his family. He'll rip King of Hell's black heart out when he sees him. Jack got back to the house.

"It was Crowley, he got Jo, Grace and Marie." Jack told them angrily

"Oh, no." Ellen muttered sitting down, Jack walked over to her and kissed her forehead assuring that they'll save them.

"Damnit. Looks like Lisa and Ben isn't the only ones." Dean said,

"Great." Jack sighed sadly

"What's the story?" Bobby asked,

"If we don't do anything, they'll live." Jack replied,

"You think Cas knows about this?" Sam sighed,

"We gotta assume he does."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"I'll tell you what we're not gonna do: sit here. We're going after 'em." Dean stated pointing between him and Jack,

"We're coming with…"

"No,you and Ellen will stay here with Bobby and focus on the Lovecraft." Jack was concerned not only for her but also for the well being of their child

"Now if you think for one second we are letting you boys do this by yourselves, you're wrong. They got Jo which made it my business too. Bobby can take care of the case." Ellen said

"No guys." Bobby argued as he stood up

"Bobby, this is a big ball, okay? We can't drop it now."

"Fine. But how are you four gonna find Lisa, Ben, Grace, Jo and Marie?"

* * *

"I'm sorry, people do I look like a man-servant to you? No? No? Then quit ringing for me, please." They have summoned Balthazar later in the night, Bobby left to check on Lovecraft by interviewing a fanatic fan of Lovecraft. Balthazar wasn't too happy about it of seeing the hunters again.

"This is important, Balthazar."

"I was drinking '75 Dom out of a soprano's navel when you called. _That_ was important."

"We are not in the mood for your whining, Balthazar. Crowley is alive." Ellen cut to the case.

"Well you've been scooped. Cas already told me."

"Well did Cas tell you that he is Crowley's butt-buddy, you smug little dick?" Dean added,

"Excuse me?"

"Handshake deal. Go halfsies on all the souls of Purgatory. He fill you in on that." Sam reminded,

"Well, yes, yes. Yes, of course he did. Yes." Balthazar's face expression was telling them something else; he was surprised by the news. Liar.

"Oh, yes, of course. I - I - we can read it all over your face."

"Look, Crowley and Cas took 4 people who are very important to us"

"And I care about this because?"

"Because maybe there is a small shred of decency underneath that drunk shell of yours." Ellen replied, "They got my daughter and we're asking for your help. Please."

"Hmmm. I see. Fair enough." And with that he left much to the dismay of Dean

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled in frustration

"Look, Dean. Let's just call Cas. Maybe he doesn't know anything about this." Sam suggested,

"We are not calling Cas."

"Yeah, but Dean."

"We're not calling Cas!"

"So what then?"

* * *

"Where are they?!" Jack demanded as he rammed one of the demons head into the window that were captured by him and Dean in the garage the next day.

"Like I should tell you. They're already dead." demon chuckled, Jack punched the demon for that, He refused to believe that.

"Where are they?!"

"Go to Hell." Demon spat and spit in Jack's face. Demon had no clue of where they were.

"Already been there, you little hell ass." Jack put his hand on it's head, lights came out of it's eyes and it mouth. He let go of it's head as the body crumpled to the ground.

"Next." Jack ordered, Dean bought out another demon, this time it was a woman, late 20. Dean tied her up in a devil's trap.

"Now if you'll be a nice demon and tell me where they are, I might consider go easy on you." Jack said as he poured some holy water on a sliver knife,

"So what's gonna be, the easy way or the hard way?"

"Just kill me already, Hellbreaker. You won't find them. Not after Crowley is finished with them." she said

Jack sighed, "Why don't they ever take easy way?" Jack cut her left arm, she screamed in pain as holy water burned its skin. He cut the right arm and left repeatedly and then made some cuts on her chest. It was like panting an art form.

"It will be harder for you if you don't tell us where they are right now." She didn't give the location right away, so Jack went a bit extreme as he opened her mouth and poured holy water in to it. He closed it making her swallow it. It was excruciating for the demon because holy water tasted like acid.

"Now, are you willing to tell us or will you die a rather painful death?" Jack asked,

"You'll never find out." She smirked, "I don't know where they are."

"All right, suit yourself." Jack pressed his hand to it's head killing the host and the demon inside.

Sam walked in and saw the bodies everywhere. He shook his head thinkinh why can't his brother call Cas instead of this? the same goes for his friend as he watched Dean strapping another demon in the devil's trap-

"Jack? Dean?"

"What?" Jack said annoyed

"Look, man. You - you're running on what, uh, whisky and - and coffee and whatever else you're taking."

"Yeah, and?"

"And we're grasping at straws here, man."

"Listen, Sam. We kill enough demons, eventually one of 'em is gonna have to tell us where Crowley is." Jack told Sam

"Well look, you've been at it for a while, why don't you at least let me take over? You deserve a break."

"No thanks." Jack declined as he walked forward but Sam grabbed his arm

"Jack."

"Sam. Don't go there. Wherever they are, they are our responsibilities. And if they get hurt, we'll let you know."

Sam sighed knowing that there's no way that he could change their minds so he left the garage.

Jack shook his head while cleaning his sliver knife.  
"Dean, could you take over?"

"Sure." Dean nodded, Jack put sliver knife on the cart and left the garage to check up on Ellen and Sam back at Bobby's.

* * *

Ellen and Jack were sitting at the dining table when Sam walked through the kitchen pouring a drink. Balthazar appeared in the kitchen

"Drinking your feelings, Sam? I thought that was your brother's bag."

"Stressful times."

"And you Ellen?"

Ellen shrugged "Not feeling up for it. And I'm used to drink a lot of alcohol "

"Well, in the condition that you are right now, I can see that." He was referring to the baby in oven, Sam was little bit confused by that statement, but he thought that she was exhausted, so he dropped it.

"Well, we need to talk." Balthazar stated,

"Why?" Sam asked,

"Because - I know I'm gonna live to regret this - but I'm officially on your team. You bastards."

"Why should we believe you?" Jack questioned, why the change of heart

"Would you believe I had a shred of decency?"

"Ellen, do you think that he has a shred of decency?" Jack asked,

"not that I can think of, no." Ellen shook her head no

"Oh. That hurts." Ah, Balthazar, ever the sarcastic angel that he is. "Okay, you're right. It's survival. You see, I asked Cas some questions and I disliked his answers. He seems awfully sure of himself for a man who wants to swallow a million nuclear reactors. I mean, these things can get a bit Chernobyl, you know? So, voilà. Consider me your double agent. Oh, and I took the liberty of searching for your friends. Uh, took a while. Crowley's a clever one."

"You found them?"

"Well, the upside is yes, uh, the downside is no, I can't get them for you.

"Why not?" Ellen fowned a bit

"Because Crowley's angel-proofed the whole bloody building. I guess he doesn't trust Cas. Seems that marriage is going swimmingly."

"Okay, well get us as close as you can." Dean said

"Sure. But then you're on your own."

* * *

After Balthazar transported the hunters to the location of the hostages, they went inside of a buliding once they took care of one of demon guards. They split up, Jack and Ellen went together while Sam and Dean went separate ways.

Ellen had to stay close because of the baby in the oven sort to speak as they saw two guards guarding a front door. they were in the shadows not wanting to attract any attenition to them

"Stay here, once I take care of them move." Ellen nodded,

Jack within seconds was in front of the guards smiting them. Ellen quickly ran up to his side as he kick the door open. More guards came up the stairs but Jack took them down easily. When they came down the stairs, they found Jo, Grace and Marie tied to a post.

"Jack. Oh thank God." Grace said relived as he came to the post and untie her and then Marie who was traumatized by now. Ellen got Jo free and hugged happy to see her daughter again.

"Come on let's go." Grace picked Marie up and carried her as they headed for the door when suddenly Jo grabbed Ellen and held a knife to her throat.

"The bitch's not going anywhere and either am I." Jo's eyes turned black, Jack and Grace exchanged a look of worry, She was possessed.

* * *

Damnit, Crowley must've ripped the anti possession charm off her when he caught her, Jack thought to himself as he and Grace carrying Marie who buried her face into her shoulder unsure of what to do now.

"Crowley figured you might come, so he had me jump this little bar waitress for insurance. Can't go losing our leverage now, can we?" Jack growled as he walked forward but possessed Jo held the knife closer to Ellen's throat.

"Ah. Another step. Bye bye, soulmate. Wouldn't want that to happen." Jo warned, "You know she's awake in here, your little girl. I can hear her thinking."

"Don't listen to her, Ellen." Jack said, Ellen knew that Jo would never say that to her. Ever.

"What? I was just gonna tell her how happy Jo is about the baby." Jack was surprised by it and he wasn't the only one, Grace was too.

"Don't look surprised, it's a womans intuition." Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Let her go now." Jack hissed,

"Oh what, you're her white knight now? Jo wishes that her mom never met you, Jack. You're the worst mistake Ellen ever made since her daddy died." She turned to Ellen,

"Second worst, after you kept her."

"Shut up, your black eyed slut." Jack said while glaring at the demon

"Says the assclown with 10 miles of daddy and mommy issues. Whatever gets you through the night, Junior." That pissed him off as he took another step forward.

"Uh uh. Back off, cowboy." Possessed Jo warned and then told Ellen this "You know she's begging me to kill you. She says you hold her back. Never had a lick of fun since she was born."  
What she didn't notice was Grace managed to slip a flask of holy water to Jack's hand.

"Ellen, everything is going to ok, right?" Ellen nodded, Jack tossed holy water to Jo who screamed in pain. She let Ellen go and jack pinned her down to floor, she tried to get free but Jack was too strong for her and the demon inside.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica…" Jack chanted,

"Stop." Jo said

"Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te ... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare..."

"Stop!"

"Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."  
She screamed as black smoke came out of her and went to the roof all the way to hell.

Jack quickly checked for a pulse and fortunate for him there was one.

"She's alive." Jack said as he scooped her up and carried her bridal style as they headed upstairs getting the hell out of there.

* * *

After they escaped, they met up with Sam and Dean at Oakview Hospital where they were waiting in the emergency room the very next day for Grace. Grace was picking their cars up.

"You're al right, sweetheart?" Jack asked while sitting next to Ellen.

"I'm ok." Ellen replied as she leaned her head to his shoulder

"And the baby?"

"It's still there and it's kicking my ass to health and happiness."

Jack chuckled and kiised the top of her head, the baby was ok much to Jack's relief. Just then Jo came in with a guilty look on her face. She felt bad for what happened last night.

"Hi."

"Hi." Jack repeated

"I just wanted to…"

"I know."

"What I said…"

"I get it."

Jo sighed in relief, that went better than she expected.

"So, am I going to have a little brother or sister?" Jo grinned,

Jack and Ellen laughed, "You'll find out sooner than you think, sweetie."

"Hey, you guys ready to go home?" Grace asked as she and Marie joined them.

"Yeah, let's go."Jack replied as they left the hospital and went to the parking lot. They got in to their respective cars and left the hospital heading back home.

* * *

_She's got a smile that it seems to me_  
_Reminds me of childhood memories_  
_Where everything_  
_Was as fresh as the bright blue sky_  
_Now and then when I see her face_  
_She takes me away to that_  
_special place_  
_And if I stared too long_  
_I'd probably break down and cry_

_Sweet child o' mine_  
_Sweet love of mine_

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies_  
_As if they thought of rain_  
_I hate to look into those eyes_  
_And see an ounce of pain_  
_Her hair reminds me_  
_of a warm safe place_  
_Where as a child I'd hide_  
_And pray for the thunder_  
_And the rain_  
_To quietly pass me by_

_Sweet child o' mine_  
_Sweet love of mine_

_Where do we go_  
_Where do we go now_  
_Where do we go_  
_Sweet child o'_ mine

******Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns N' Roses**


	43. All Hell Breaks Loose Pt 2

Chapter 43

All Hell Breaks Loose Pt 2

_I'm tearing away_  
_Pieces are falling I can't seem to make them stay_  
_You run away_  
_Faster and faster you can't seem to get away_

_Break_  
_Hope there's a reason_  
_For questions unanswered I just don't see everything_  
_Yes I'm inside you_  
_Tell me how does it feel to feel like this_

_Just like I do_  
_I don't care about anyone else but me_  
_I don't care about anyone_  
_I don't care about anyone else but me_  
_I don't care about anyone_  
_Do I really want this_  
_Sometimes I scare myself I just can't let it go_  
_Can you believe it_

_Everything happens for reasons I just don't know_  
_I don't care about anyone else but me_  
_I don't care about anyone_  
_I don't care about anyone else but me_  
_I don't care about anyone or anything_  
_I don't care about anyone but me_

_God damn I love me_  
_I don't care about anyone else but me_  
_I don't care about anyone_  
_I don't care about anyone else but me_  
_I don't care about anyone or anything_  
_I don't care about anyone else but me_  
_I don't care about_ anyone

**Tear Away by Drowning Pool**

* * *

Jack was in the panic room at Bobby's watching Sam who was unconscious at the moment. Things were looking bad at the moment.

Bobby got an emergency call from Eleanor Visyak. When they met up with her in an alley, she was found bleeding from her stomach. Crowley and Cas kidnapped her tortured her for information of how to open a door to Purgatory. She endured Crowley's interrogation but eventually broke down when Cas took over. For the ritual to open Purgatory, they needed the blood of a virgin and the blood of a Purgatory native, which happened to be Eleanor. It wasn't that hard to get it of course.

She also revealed that they needed to wait for the Luna eclipse to arrive, which is tonight. But before she could reveal to them about Crowley and Cas's hideout, she died of internal bleedings and just luck would have, Cas showed up and warned them not to interfere but Dean refused. Cas went for the extra length as he broke the wall of Sam, the wall that kept Sam from remembering his time in the Cage with Lucifer and Michael.

Jack sighed sadly, wondering what's going through the mind of Sam right now.

He can only wonder.

"Hi." Ellen greeted as she entered the panic room worried for both Sam and Dean.

"Hey." Jack stood up from a chair and walked over to her.

"How is he?" Ellen asked

"I don't know, I'm just…" Jack sighed, "I'm just worried for his mental health."

"I know. I'm worried too." Ellen replied,

"How's Dean?"

"What do you think?" Ellen asked the obvious,

"Right." Jack remembered, When Jack told Dean to take a break, he refused to leave his little brothers side. It took some time to convince him, but Jack can't really blame him for it. Dean had been looking out for Sam since they were kids and still do to this day.

It's something that Jack could relate to; while growing up Jack and Grace looked out for each other too through out kindergarden, elementary, junior high and high school taking care of any problem that troubled them and got through it.

"Want me to stay?"

"Sure. Could use the company." Jack said as they sat down together enjoying each others company.

* * *

Flashback:

_"Where is she?" Dean asked as he, Jack, Sam and Bobby were walking down an alley after they received a call from Eleanor._

_Bobby shrugged thinking the same question "She said to meet her here. I'll try her again." He took out his cellphone and dialled her number again. They heard Eleanor's phone ringing from nearby. They went to see where it came from and they found her sitting on the ground. _

_"El?" Bobby asked as he kneeled in front of her, Jack, Dean and Sam stood behind. She was hurt._

_"Hey. I guess I could've used your help after all." She said _

_"Just be still."_

_"What happened?" Sam asked,_

_"They took me. I got away." Eleanor opened her coat and showed her shirt that was soaked with blood coming from her stomach._

_"Oh, Ellie. What have they done to you?" Bobby asked sadly_

_She chuckled sadly, "Everything. The demon I could've handled, but when the angel stepped in, I…" she sighed, "I told him, Bobby. They have enough to crack Purgatory wide open."_

_"Tell me. I need to know."_

_"They need virgin blood. That's a milk-run for them. And they need the blood of a Purgatory native, and well, they've got plenty of that now."_

_"Have they cracked the door open?" Jack questioned,  
she shook her head no "Tomorrow. The moon - an eclipse. I'm sorry, Bobby."_

_"No, it's okay. It's okay." Bobby assured_

_"I'm sorry, really sorr…" _

_"Tell us where they are." She went limp as she died_

_"El?" No answer so he closed her eyes and as in cue Cas appeared behind Sam, Jack and Dean._

_"I'm sorry this had to happen." Bobby stood up pissed off, "Crowley got carried away."_

_"Yeah, I bet it was all Crowley you son of a bitch!" Bobby tired to go after but the trio restrained him_

_"Bobby! Bobby! He's not worth it! He's not worth it!" Jack reasoned with Bobby and fortunately he stepped back._

_"You don't even see it, do you? How totally off the rails you are!" Dean told Cas,_

_"Enough! I don't care what you think. I've tried to make you understand. You won't listen. So let me make this simple. Please, go home and let me stop Raphael. I won't ask again."_

_"Well, good for you, Cas because you know already the answer!" Jack snapped,_

_He shook his head, about do something he'll regret "I wish it hadn't come to this. Well rest assured, when this is all over, I will save Sam, but only if you stand down."_

_"Save him from what?" Jack asked confused, Cas disappeared only to reappear behind Sam the next second. He touched Sam's temple breaking the wall in Sam's mind._

_"No!" Jack shouted as Sam collapsed to the ground._

* * *

"Look what the cat dragged in." Bobby said as he stood by the door with Balthazar, Jack and Dean were having a drink of whiskey when they saw the angel, they got up

"Well, at least you mudfish finally got the angel-proofing right." He pointed to Sam, "How's Sleeping Beauty? You didn't steal any kisses, I trust?"

"Balthazar, what took you so long?" Jack asked as he walked  
"Honestly? I was having second thoughts.

"About?"

"About whether to help you. I was thinking maybe... Maybe I should rip out your sticky bits instead."

"And what did you decide?

"Well…" Balthazar handed a paper to Dean who showed it to Jack. "Cas and Crowley are there. That's where the show gets started."

"All right, I better tell Ellen, Grace and Jo about this." Jack stated as he left the panic room about to tell them the address.

Jack closed the trunk of the Mustang and then he got in to the car with Ellen, Jo and Grace.

"You're ready?"

"Definitely." Jo nodded, he started the Mustang and headed to Bootback, Kansas. That's where Crowley and Cas were at.

* * *

"How many, Bobby?" Jack asked as they were outside of the hideout.

"I count a dozen mooks, probably more."

"Demons?" Dean asked,

"Angels."

"Well how the hell are we gonna take out that many angels?"

"Awesome. Yeah, 'til they hear your knee squeak."

"Shut up." Bobby told him

"Oh, what, now you got thin skin?" Dean said a bit irriated

"No, shut up. You hear that?" they all caught that sound, it was a booming sound. It was a bit frightening. They turned around to see where it came from.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked as he saw a puddle starting to vibrate. Grace looked up to see a huge demon smoke approaching fast.

"Mother of God." She gasped,

"Get in the car! Get in the car!" Jack ordered as they rushed in to their respective cars, demon flipped the cars upside down and then continued towards the buliding.

* * *

"Ahh, my head." Jack groaned as he woke up minutes later, he shook his head off the pain. Ellen stirred as she woke up.

"Ellen. You're all right?" Jack asked concered for her and the baby.

"I'm fine and so is the baby." Ellen replied a bit dazed,

"Well, the Cahills are tough SOBs." Jack stated, "Come on, we gotta go."

Jack and Ellen climbed out of the carhelped Jo and Grace out of there. They went to Dean and Bobby as well , they headed to the buliding.

* * *

They entered a room quietly in the building and saw what was taking place. Crowley and Raphael standing in front of a wall that had blood sigils drawn on it. The ritual was taking place, so wasting a little time, Dean threw an angel killing sword towards the Archangel but to their surprise, Raphael caught it with his back turned.

"Holy hell." Jo whispered as the demon and the archangel turned around. Crowley send the hunters down the stairs telepathatically. Jack was sent to the floor with Ellen landing to the floor with Ellen on top of him. Dean landed on a metal cart before he was thrown to the ground. Grace, Jo and Bobby were rolling down the stairs all the way to the floor.

"Bit busy, gentlemen, ladies. Be with you in a moment." Crowley told them and then he proceeded to finish the ritual. After a few moments, nothing happened.

"Mm-hmmm. Maybe I said it wrong." Crowley said disappointed, Cas appeared behind them holding a jar of blood

"You said it perfectly. All you needed was this." he put the jar down as the hunters got up. Jack helped Ellen up geting back on her feet.

"I see." Crowley walked up to the wall and touched the blood. "And we've been working with..." he tasted it "Dog blood. Naturally."

"Enough of these games, Castiel. Give us the blood."

"You… Game's over. His jar's empty." Crowley pointed to Cas looking satisfied "So, Castiel, how'd your ritual go? Better than ours, I'll bet."

Cas closed his eyes as a bright light came from him and filled the room which caused everyone to shield their eyes. Seconds later, the light faded.

"You can't imagine what it's like. They're all inside me. Millions upon millions of souls."

"Sounds sexy. Exit stage Crowley." Crowley took his cue to get the hell out of there.

"Now, what's the matter, Raphael? Somebody clip your wings?" Cas asked

"Castiel, please." She begged, "You let the demon go, but not your own brother?"

"The demon I have plans for. You on the other hand..." he snapped his finger making Raphael explode and then glanced at the hunters. "So, you see, I saved you."

"Sure thing, Cas. Thank you." Dean said not sure to do now

"You doubted me, fought against me, but I was right all along."

"Okay, Cas, you were. We're sorry. Now let's just defuse you, okay?

"What do you mean?"

"You're full of nuke. It's not safe. So, before the eclipse ends, let's get them souls back to where they belong."

"Oh no, they belong with me."

"Do what he says. You're not thinking straight right now." Jack shook his head no.

"No, I'm not finished yet. Raphael had many followers, and I must punish them all severely." Cas stated,

"Listen to me." Dean stepped forward, "Listen, I know there's a lot of bad water under the bridge, but we were family once. I'd have died for you. I almost did a few times. So if that means anything to you... Please. I've lost Lisa, I've lost Ben, and now I've lost Sam. Don't make me lose you too. You don't need this kind of juice anymore, Cas. Get rid of it before it kills us all."

"You're just saying that because I won. Because you're afraid." Unknown to him Sam picked up Raphael's sword ready to kill him. "You're not my family, Dean. I have no family." Sam stabbed Cas in the back but to no avail as he stepped back panting.

Cas pulled out the sword of his back, it was no blood on it and that unnerved the hunters.

"I'm glad you made it, Sam. But the angel blade won't work, because I'm not an angel anymore. I'm your new God. A better one. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord. Or I shall destroy you."

* * *

_Behold the King_  
_The King of Kings_  
_On your knees dog_  
_All hail_

_Bow down to the_  
_Bow down to the King_  
_Bow down to the_  
_Bow down to the King_

_The King grinned red_  
_As he walked from the place_  
_Where the traitor lost both his name and his face_  
_Through the halls and the corridors_  
_Stinging in blood_  
_He tasted his grin and it tasted good_  
_The King took his head_  
_Left him broken and dead_

_Bow down to the_  
_Bow down to the King_  
_Bow down to the_  
_Bow down to the King_  
_Bow down to the_  
_Bow down to the King_

_The King left none living_  
_None able to tell_  
_The King took their heads_  
_And he sent them to hell_  
_Their screams echoed loud_  
_In the place of their death_  
_Ripped open they died_  
_With their final breath_  
_They hailed the King_  
_The King of Kings_

_Bow down to the_  
_Bow down to the King_  
_Bow down to the_  
_Bow down to the King_  
_Bow down to the_  
_Bow down to the King_

_Into the dirt_  
_His will be done_  
_Now feel your fear_  
_There can be only one_

_Bow down_  
_Bow down_  
_Bow down_  
_Bow down_  
_Bow down to the_  
_Bow down_  
_Bow down to the king_  
_Bow down_  
_Bow down_  
_Bow down _  
_Bow down_

_The King is here_  
_Now feel your fear_  
_The King of Kings_

_All hail_  
_All hail the King_  
_On your knees_  
_On your knees for the King_

_The King of Kings_  
_There is only_ one

**King Of Kings by Motörhead**

**AN: That marks the end of season 5 now we move to season 7.  
As usual, Review.**


	44. Corrupted

Chapter 44

Corrupted

_You don't feel the pain_

_Too much is not enough_  
_Nobody said this stuff makes any sense_  
_We're hooked again_

_Point of no return_  
_See how the buildings burn_  
_Light up the night_  
_Such pretty sight_

_Adrenaline keeps me in the game_  
_Adrenaline you don't even feel the pain_  
_Wilder than your wildest dreams_  
_When you're going to extremes_  
_It takes adrenaline_  
_(You don't feel the pain)_

_Sail through an empty night_  
_It's only you and I who understand_  
_There is no plan_

_Get closer to the thrill_  
_Only time will kill_  
_What's in your eyes_  
_Is so alive_

_Adrenaline keeps me in the game_  
_Adrenaline you don't even feel the pain_  
_Wilder than your wildest dreams_  
_When you're going to extremes_  
_It takes adrenaline_

_Run through the speed of sound_  
_Every thing slows you down_  
_And all color that surrounds you_  
_Are bleeding to the walls_  
_All the things you really need_  
_Just wait to find the speed_  
_Then you will achieve_  
_Escape velocity_

_Too much is not enough_  
_Nobody gave it up_  
_Im not the kind_  
_To lay down and die_

_Adrenaline_  
_keeps me in the game_  
_Adrenaline_  
_you don't even feel the pain_  
_Wilder than your wildest dreams_  
_When you're going to extremes_  
_It takes adrenaline_

_Adrenaline_  
_Screaming out your name_  
_Adrenaline_  
_you don't even feel the pain_  
_Wilder than your wildest dreams_  
_When you're going to extremes_  
_It takes adrenaline_

_(Adrenaline)_

_You don't even feel the pain_  
_You don't even feel the pain_  
_I'm going to extremes_  
_There is nothing in between_  
_You don't even feel the pain_  
_You don't even feel the pain_  
_You don't even feel the pain_  
_You don't even feel the_ pain

**Adrenaline by Gavin Rossdale**

* * *

"Well, all right then. Is this good, or you want the whole "forehead to the carpet" thing?" Bobby asked sa he went on his knees not wanting to get on the corrupt angel's bad side. Who knows how many souls are inside him and he doesn't want to test that theory.

"Guys?"

Jack sighed while shaking his head as everyone kneeled down eventually hoping that would satisfy the corrupt Castiel. But that was not the case.

"Stop. What's the point if you don't mean it? You fear me. Not love, not respect, just fear."

"Cas…" Sam began but Castiel interrupted rudely

"Sam, you have nothing to say to me; you stabbed me in the back." Castiel told Sam and then turned to the other hunters, "Get up."

"Cas, come on, this isn't you." Dean tried to reason with him but it didn't work out of course.

"The Castiel you knew is gone."

"So what, then? Kill us?"

"What a brave little ant you are. You know you're powerless, you wouldn't dare move against me again. That would be pointless. So I have no need to kill you. Not now. Besides...once you were my favorite pets before you turned and bit me."

"Who are you?" Jack asked,

"I'm God. And if you stay in your place, you may live in my kingdom. If you rise up, I will strike you down." Castiel replied, "Not doing so well, are you Sam?"

"I'm fine..." Sam assured as he cleared his throat, "...I'm...fine." Clearly he wasn't.

"You said you would fix him - you promised!

"If you stood down, which you hardly did. Be thankful for my mercy. I could have cast you back into the pit."

"Cas, don't do this. There's still time to turn this around, please!" Jack begged,

"I hope for your sake this is the last you see me." And with that he disappeared causing the hunters to look around and then saw Sam's nose bleeding

"Sam, you okay?"  
Sam was out, experiencing a memory from the Cage. Then he fell to the ground cutting his hand on some broken glass. Then Ellen fainted to the ground.

"Ellen?" Jack asked concerned as he caught her kneeling down

* * *

"Come on, come on!" Jack grunted as he used his strength to adjust the roof of the Mustang in Salvage Yard back at Bobby's, he was repairing some of the damage caused by the demon smoke. The car was striped; he was rebuilding it from stratch.

"How's it going?" Grace asked, Jack climbed out of the car

"What do you think?" Jack asked the obvious as she handed him a beer which he gratefully accepted it.

"How's Sam?"

"Still out but he's all right."

"Ellen?" Jack took a drink from his beer as he and Grace walked to a car that had all the car tools.

"She's ok."

"Heard anything from Bobby about finding the newly clamied God?" She shook her head no,

"He got his fiddlers out but so far nothing."

Jack sighed and Grace knew that something was on his mind

"What is it? Grace asked,

"I don't know how are we going to stop him with all the souls cramped inside him. I mean when i saw those cold eyes of Cas, he wasn't the same man anymore. It was… creepy."

"I know. We'll find a way to stop him, don't know how but we will."

"Yeah." Jack yawned "Until we do, i'm going to fix this baby which i'm pretty good at it, make her good as new and then I'm gonna check up on Momma Bear."

Grace chuckled, "I'm with you, little brother."

Jack got back to the Mustang and started to bang on the roof with a mallet.

* * *

He headed back to Bobby's house going through the back door to the kitchen when Ellen showed up.

"Hi." Ellen said as she walked over and hugged him, putting her arms behind him and rested her head. Jack returned the favour and they stayed like this for a minute or two before they separated from each other. Jack noticed her eyes getting watery.

"Are you crying?" Jack asked,

"No." Ellen shook her head as she turned around wiping the tears off. Damn hormones she thought

Jack chuckled, "If you say so. You're ok?"

"Yeah. I'll be all right."

"Guys, you gotta come and see this." Jo called out from the living room, Ellen and Jack went to see the news on TV. Everyone was gathered.

"_The sudden deaths of some 200 religious leaders are currently under investigation. The Vatican has yet to issue a statement, but some are already calling this an act of God." _An TV announcer said on the news.

"_We all saw him. No beard, no robe. He was young...and...and sexy. He had a raincoat."_

Dean turned the TV off not wanting to listen to this anymore.

"Looks like Cas made his first move." Jack said,

"You think?" Dean sighed,

* * *

"_Believed to be target hits high up in white-supremacy organizations. The FBI now believes the Ku Klux Klan has been forced to disband." _ Jack was back to work on the Mustang, this time he was fixing the window.

"Huh, Like him or not, he sure does work in mysterious ways." Jack commented,

"_A freak lightning strike on the heels of the fire that burned down the Center for Vibrational Enlightenment earlier today. Said a spokesman, "this tragedy represents the largest loss in New Age motivational speaker history"."_

"Tsk. Sorry, New Age." Jack shook his head as he was working under the Mustang at night listening to the radio.

* * *

Later that night, Jack covered the windows in Bobby's garage, he was about to paint the Mustang and make it good as new. The car was rebuilded to tee and it was a-ok.

"I'll be first to admit, the Mustang looks nice. Did a pretty good on it." Jo said looking impressed,

"Nice? I should do this professionally." Jack smirked as he was handed a beer from Jo and they opened their beers, taking a drink from their beers.

"How's Sam?"

"He's doing ok considering." Jo replied, she hesitated to explain why and Jack noticed that.

"Spit it out, Jo." Jack encouraged her.

Jo sighed before starting "When Bobby and I went down the basement to get Sam, he was holding a wrench like a weapon there. He looked terrified like he saw a ghost."

Jack sighed as he turned back to the Mustang and began taping the car windows.

"I'm worried for him, Jack. Not just Sam but Dean as well. I just… just wish that he would Cas and talk to him."

"I know, but you know Dean; he would rather look at another options than do as he was told to do."

"Yeah, that's true." Jo agreed, he finished taping the car windows. He went to put a mask on and handed one to Jo who was bit surprised by the gestured

"Wanna learn how to paint my car?"

"Really?" Jo asked,

"Sure. might learn a thing or two." Jack smiled, Jo returned the smile and she put her mask on as Jack grabbed the paint gun from the cart and went to start the painting.

"All right, I'm going to show you how to do this." Jack began to show how to paint the car to Jo; little did they know that they had a little audicence watching.  
Bobby, Sam and Ellen watched Jack giving instructions to Jo and gave her some pointers when she sprayed or helping her of how to improve.

"Look at that." Sam said

"I know." Ellen replied and she looked down on her growing baby bump thinking of how he'll be a great father when the baby arrives.

* * *

"You're sure about this?" Jack asked as they were at the basement later that night.

"Let's get this over with." Dean said, Bobby light a match up and threw it into a bowl that erupted in flames, there was a Devil's trap scawled on the floor. Crowley appeared inside the Devil's trap with a glass of whiskey  
"No. No! NO! Come on!" Judging of his reaction, this is the last place he'll be here.

"Don't act so surprised." Bobby said

"My new boss is going to kill me for even talking to you lads."

"Well, you're lucky we're not stabbing you in your scuzzy face, you little piece.."

"Wait, did you just say your new boss? Who?" Jack interrupted what Dean was about to say, not sure if he heard it right.

"Castiel, Junior." Jack scowled when Crowley called him junior.

"Is your boss?" Bobby stated,

"Is everybody's boss. What do you think he's going to do if he finds out we've been conspiring? You do you want to conspire, don't you?"

"No. We want you to just stand there and look pretty." Bobby replied,

"Listening."

"We need a spell to bind Death." Dean said plain and simple

"Bind? Enslave Death? You having a laugh?" Crowley said not believing what he just heard

"Lucifer did it."

"That's Lucifer."

"A spell's a spell."

"You really believe you can handle that kind of horsepower? You're delusional!" He can't condone this, not after what happened today.

"Death is the only player on the board left that has the kind of juice to take Cas."

"They'll both mash us like peas. Why should I help with a suicide mission?"

"Look! Do you really want Cas running the universe?"

Crowley looked down as he poured himself a drink, already regretting this.

* * *

"Well, that went totally unexpected, did it?" Jack commented as he was giving Dean an pointed look. Crowley helped them to bind Death and he agreed to stop Castiel though he thought that it was about Sam at first. But when the new God showed up, it went bad, really, really bad which irated Death. He told Dean and Jack that he had too many souls inside of him including the old ones. Appearently, before Angels, monsters, mankind and demon were created, the first souls walked on earth, the Leviathan. But it was shown that they were too destructive so God created Purgatory specifically to contain the Leviathans. Not only that, he also told them that Sam is suffering from hallucations which Sam himself failed to mention. So yeah, things went really bad.

"Eh, shut it." Dean didn't want to hear this from Jack not after what he heard from Sam earlier.

Jack shook his head, "What are you to do now, Dean? I mean, you can't just give up now."

"Yes, I can. You know what I'm going to do? I'm gonna stuff my piehole, I'm gonna drink, and I'm gonna watch some Asian cartoon porn and act like the world's about to explode because it is. Hey. You got to be kidding me. "Massacre at the campaign office of an incumbent Senator by a trench-coated man." There's security footage. Well, I think reaching Cas is, uh... out of the cards." Dean left the basement obviously to drink himself to death.

"Damnit, Dean. You stupid jackass." Jack muttered, just then he heard a voice calling inside his head and automatically he flew to a campaign office and it was a mess, the office was covered in blood, bodies were ripped to shreds. Castiel really had gone off the deep end. Jack looked around the office and found the angel who looked horrified of what he's just done covered in blood.

"Cas?" Jack asked,

"Help me." Cas pleaded, Jack walked forward carefully towards the angel.

"Come on, let's go." Jack took his hand and flew back to the basement at Bobby's. There were Ellen and Sam at, obviously they had prayed for him.

"Jack?"

"Let's go and put the souls back to Purgatory back. Now." Jack replied,

* * *

They drove all the way back to Crowley's old hideout in Bootback, Kansas, all they needed was to perform a ritual that send the souls back to purgatory; the only good thing that came out of the meeting with Death.

"We need the right blood. There's a small jar - end of the hall, s-supply closet." Cas told them, he doesn't want much time because of too many souls are struggling to get out of his vessel.

"Got it." Sam went to get it. Cas looked heartbroken and guilty of what's he just done.

"Dean?" Cas asked,

"What, you need something else?"

"No. I feel regret, about you and what I did to Sam."

"Yeah, well, you should."

"If there was time, if I was strong enough, I'd - I'd fix him now. I just wanted to make amends before I die."

"Okay."

"Is it working?"

"Does it make you feel better?" Dean asked,

"No. You?" Cas returned the question

"Not a bit." Those words meant that things aren't still right between them and who can blame Dean? he was pissed and rightfully so

"Where's Sam? The window is about to shut." Jack said

"I don't know, better find him." Ellen replied, she went to look for Sam but she didn't find him though. Luckily she found the jar of blood and rushed back and gave it to Dean. Dean painted the blood symbol on the wall while Jack, Ellen, Grace and Jo stood Castiel in front of it. All set and ready.

"All right, Bobby. Hit it."

"Ianua magna purgatorii, clausa est ob nos lumine eius ab oculis nostris retento sed nunc stamus ad limen huius ianuae magnae et demisse fideliter perhonorifice paramus aperire eam." Bobby began

"I'm sorry, Dean." Cas apologized to Dean.

"Creaturae terrificae quarum ungulae et dentes nunquam tetigerunt carnem eius ad mundum nostrum nunc ianua magna, aperta tandem!" the door to Purgatory opened and a bright light emanated from Cas and rushed into the opening. A few moments later Cas collapsed as Bobby and Dean rushed to check up on him.

"Cas?"

Bobby checked his pulse but he found nothing "He's cold."

"Is he breathing?" Dean asked hoping that's not the end for Cas.

"No."

"Maybe angels don't need to breathe."

"He's gone, Dean." Bobby told the bad news, they got up from him.

"Damn it. Cas, you child. Why didn't you listen to me?" Just then Cas revived to the shock of everyone.

"Cas?! Hey! Hey! Okay. All right." Everyone was relieved that he's ok. That was close.

"That was unpleasant."

"Let's get him up. Easy, there." Jack, Bobby and Dean helped Cas up on his feet.

"I'm alive."

"Looks like." Bobby replied,

"I'm astonished. Thank you - all of you."

"We were mostly... just trying to save the world." Bobby said meaning no biggie.

"Right, what he said." Jack agreed,

"I'm ashamed. I really overreached." Cas admitted,

"You think?" Jo and Dean asked the obvious.

"I'm gonna find some way to redeem myself to you."

"All right, well, one thing at a time. Come on. Let's get you out of here. Come on."

"I mean it, Dean." Cas was serious.

"All right, we believe you. But right now, we gotta find Sam ok?" as they were about to look for Sam, Cas suddenly stepped back holding his stomach in

"You need to run now! I-I can't hold them back!" Cas ordered,

"Hold who back?"

"They held on inside me. Dean, they're so strong." Cas groaned

"Who the hell?..." Grace asked,

"Leviathan!" That alarmed the hunters, big time. "I can't fight them. Run!"

"Go! Find Sam now!" Jack ordered as they headed for the door.

"Too late." That was not Cas voice, Leviathan took over his body.

"Cas?" Dean asked,

"Cas is…he's gone. He's dead. We run the show now." He threw Jack and Dean to the wall, landing on a cart for crumpling to the floor. He did the same thing with Ellen and the others, sending them in different ways.

"Ellen!" Jack rushed to the aid of his girlfriend who was sitting down not far from him.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun." Cas grinned as black veins reached his neck, Jack and Ellen exchanged a look of fear, this is going to be bad, very bad.

* * *

_But there is no silence._  
_My thoughts drowned out._  
_Screeching and grinding resonates, Screeching and grinding resonates through a hollow shell._  
_There is no great wisdom._  
_There are no answers._  
_I close my eyes, but all I see is red._  
_I bite my tongue, but all I taste is blood._  
_Once again they set their traps, set their hooks, deep in my head._  
_Too naive to think these forked tongues would themselves devour._  
_I close my eyes, but all I see is red._  
_I bite my tongue, but all I taste is blood._  
_Once again they set their traps, set their hooks, deep in my head._  
_Too naive to think these forked tongues would themselves devour._  
_Show me war._  
_Show me pestilence._  
_Show me the blood red hands of retribution._  
_And the abyss stares back._  
_Leviathan I._  
_And the abyss stares back._  
_Leviathan I._  
_To break their hold, strip the flesh straight from their bones._  
_Cast their limbs into the gears of the beast._  
_Bring this monstrosity to its knee's._  
_Cast their limbs into the gears of the beast._  
_Bring this monstrosity to its fucking knee's._  
_Eye for an eye._  
_Eye for an eye._  
_Eye for an eye._  
_Eye for an eye._  
_I'll send this world blind._  
_Show me war._  
_Show me pestilence._  
_Show me the blood red hands of retribution._  
_And the abyss stares back._  
_Leviathan I._  
_And the abyss stares back._  
_Leviathan I._  
_Under a blackened Sun._  
_Beneath a hunter's moon._  
_Seething._  
_Dogs of war, they call for blood but it will not be mine._  
_Dogs of war, they call for blood but it will not be_ mine!

**Leviathan by Parkway Drive.  
AN: Review as always**


	45. The Beginning of The End

Chapter 45

The Beginning of the End.

_I am counting hours_  
_Waiting for the sun to set below horizon_  
_Blinded by the light until the_  
_Darkness will fall upon me_  
_And I become as one_  
_Last few restless hours_  
_Until the daylight will reach its end_  
_I am granted with great powers_  
_But blinded by the light until the_  
_The pyre of gods, black flame within me_  
_Purgatory_  
_The fire of wrath inside_  
_I burn_ alive

**A Song For My Demise by Black Sun Aeon**

* * *

"How many of you assclowns are in there, huh?!" Jack demanded as he helped Ellen up on her feet, "100, more?" The Leviathan possessed Cas was dripping black fluid, which came to the conclusion that the vessel was going to explode soon.

"Your vessel's gonna explode, ain't it? Wouldn't do anything too strenuous. In fact, I'd call it a day, head on home, huh?" Dean said,

"We'll be back. For you." Leviathan possessed left the room limping.

"Well, this is a new one." Bobby commented,

"Come on, we better find Sam now." Jack stated as he and Ellen left to find Sam, the others followed them not long after.

"Sam? Sam?" Jack called to Sam when they found him in the wall, out of it obviously experiencing a hallucination. "Sam?" Sam startled when Jack put his hand on his chest, he raised both of his hand in calming gesture.

"Whoa, take it easy. Look, shape up. we gotta get out of here now. Come on." Jack urged Sam then leaned to Ellen's ear "Keep an eye on him."

Ellen nodded as they left the hideout and followed the trail of black liquid stains all the way to a reservoir where they watched Cas going under the water and then a big whirlpool appeared radiated from it making a big black stain and it disappeared, dissolving in different ways.

"Aw, hell." Bobby groaned, that's about to sums it up.

* * *

"Damn it."

"You said it. Those... whatever you call 'ems..." Bobby trailed off not remembering the name for them

"Leviathan." Jack finished the sentence.

"Right. If they're in the pipes, they got themselves a highway to anywhere." Bobby told them.

"Awesome." Dean deadpanned, not good news. Then Dean saw the trencoat that floated to the edge of reservoir; he went to pick it up and looked at it for a moment .

"Okay. So he's gone."

"Yeah. Rest in peace. If that's in the cards." Bobby said, Dean folded the trenchcoat and looked down sadly, too many memories of it.

"Dumb son of a bitch." Dean commented

"Well, he was friends with us, wasn't he? Can't get much dumber than that." Bobby replied, "Come on, those things will be coming up for air soon."

"Adios, Castiel." Jack said as they left the reservoir and headed back home. Bad things are going to happen and they're in for a wild ride.

* * *

Jack and Ellen were sleeping back at Bobby's in the guestroom together the next day pretty tired from what happened back there. All the worry of the Leviathan threat and the demise of Cas were forgotten in their sleep.

Jack stirred as he woke up and got up from bed slowly, Ellen woke up not long after and went to the bathroom. Jack walked to the kitchen where Sam, Dean and Bobby was at. Jo and Grace were nowhere to be seen

"Afternoon, lovebird." Dean greeted,

"Yeah, yeah. Any come up lately?" Jack asked as he rubbed his head yawning.

"Unforunately yes and it's a bad news for once. Stockville North Kansas, most of a high school swim team got mangled to death in their locker room." Sam explained

"Cop talk on the wire's kind of garbled, saying it looks like some kind of wild animal attack. They're saying that whatever attacked them's about the size of a linebacker." Bobby continued,

"Could be it Leviathan thing?" Jack asked, Sam and Bobby shrugged saying maybe, it's a clue at least.

"All right, who's going?"

"You along with Dean; Grace and Jo went to pick up Marie from the next-door neighbour and since I can't go so…"

"Right, you're sure? I mean considering your mental state, right now?" jack asked genuinely concerned for Sam, while they were bandaging his injuried hand, Sam told them earlier the day that he sees Lucifer everywhere, it's not just flashbacks anymore. Dean reminded him that he's not the real but Sam countered by saying he says the same thing about them which it didn't settle well with the hunters.

"I know, Bobby is looking after me."

"Dean?" Dean shrugged meaning I'm not happy about it but I'm for it.

"All right, we should get going. Dean." Jack replied as he went to get his leather jacket and put it on heading out to the car.

"By the way, congrats on the baby, Jackie." Dean said, Jack stopped in his tracks once he heard that.

"Who told you?" Jack asked turning around to face them with a surprised look on his face

"You'll never know, daddy." Dean grinned,

"Right, let's just go." Jack sighed as he left the house and headed to the Mustang. Well you can't keep a secret forever, right?

* * *

"Special Agent Anderson and this is my partner McQueen." Dean introduced himself and Jack at the crime scene in Stockville High to the officer. They were at the

"Yeah, okay." Forensic let them pass through "Our point cop's out on the donut. Forensics." He indicated himself of course. "I can show you the layout. And step lightly. We got a whole bunch of NC17 shiznickel right over there."

"Right." Jack said as he walked cautiously looking around the place. It wasn't pretty, that's for sure. Jack then noticed a black ooze on a wall in front of him.

"Dean." Jack told Dean to get there and pointed to the black ooze.

"Damnit." Dean muttered, as he saw the ooze. Looks like Leviathan made their presence felt on that one.

* * *

"_So you're saying that these Leviathans could take any form of people? Like Eve?" _Ellen asked on the phone as Jack was driving back to Sioux Falls.

"Probably. It makes sense, right? Anyway, state tropper's got surveillance tape on the missing kids about six hours ago. Surveillance tape showed them crossing over South Dakota line, so Dean and I are heading back your way."

"_Ok_."

"How's Sam?"

Ellen sighed sadly "_He's ok physically but mentally… not sure. He's heading on a bullet train to the mental hospital." _He could practically hear concerned voice of his girlfriend.

"I know, wait there until we get back." Jack told her and then hung up on him heading back to Sioux Falls. After a few miles, he got another call from Ellen.

"Yeah."

"_Change of plans, honey. Bobby just called, he's at the General Hospital with Sheriff Mills and he wants some help. Possible Leviathan activity there._"

"Why?" Jack asked curious, He hasn't heard from Sheriff in some time. He and Mills kept in touch since the Zombie Invasion and became good friends. Shocking right?

"_Because she saw a doctor eating a liver from one of the patients there and several patients are following the same way. According to Bobby that is."_

"All right, just be especially careful. For you and the baby, ok?"

"_I always am_."

"That's what worries me." Jack muttered as he hung up.

* * *

He pulled up at Bobby's hours later and saw the Impala parked on the driveway. Jack got out of the Mustang and went to Bobby's house. There he found Dean frantically looking for Sam who was nowhere at sight.

"Dean? Where's Sam?" Jack asked,

"Gone."

"Ah, Damnit." Jack sighed, great. Just what they needed and the fact that Sam's mind is having a mental breakdown makes it a whole lot worse.

* * *

Jack and Dean followed the GPS of Sam's cellphone to a warehouse later the night.

They parked outside of the warehouse and stepped out of their cars when they spotted a van not far from them.

"That can't be good." Jack said as they entered the warhouse, there they found Sam looking frighented and scared to death.

"Sam? Sam!" Dean shouted as they walked towards.

"What are you doing, Sam?" Jack asked worried, Sam raised his gun aiming at them.

"Whoa! Take it easy, Sam!" Jack and Dean raised their hands in a claming gesture.

"I was with you, guys!" Sam said

"Well, we are here." Jack replied sheepishly, Dean glanced at him with look saying not helping here.  
"No. No, I don't, I..." Sam looked at a different direction and then at Jack and Dean "I can't know that for sure. You understand me?"

"Okay, now we're gonna have to start small." Dean stated,

"I don't remember driving here." Sam was on the verge of being insane with a capital I. then suddenly out of nowhere Sam shot at the spot he thought was Lucifer.

"Jesus! Calm down Sam! This conversation does not require a trigger happy psychotic jackass!" Jack practically yelled at Sam, he was breathing heavily as he lowered the gun unsure what to do next.

"Look at us. Come on. You don't know what's real? Look man, we both have been to Hell." Dean said as he stepped forward carefully.

"We know a thing or two about torture. Well enough to know that it feels different. _Way_ different than the pain and suffering of this normal life crap." Jack continued

"No, no. How can you know that for sure?" Sam remained unconvinced by it.

"Let me see your hand." Dean reached out his hand, Sam lifted his right hand but it was the wrong hand

"No, your bandaged hand!" Jack told him, Sam looked around anxiously while Dean grabbed the bandaged hand.

"Hey." He shook the bandaged hand, "This is real. Not a year ago, not in Hell, now. I was with you when you cut it, I sewed it up! Look!" Dean squeezed the hand and Jack grabbed the barrel of Sam's gun taking it away. Sam took a indrawn breath wincing.

"This is different. Right? Then the crap that's tearing at your walnut? I'm different. Right?"

"Yeah I think so." Sam took his hand away, well it's something, right?

"Sam? Sam." Dean said, Sam pushed his right thumb against the wound which bled through the bandage.

"Hey. I am your flesh-and-blood brother, okay? I'm the only one who can legitimately kick your ass in real time. You got away. We got you out, Sammy." Dean told his little brother." Sam continued to press his thumb to the wound for some time.

"Believe in that! Believe me, okay? You gotta believe me. You gotta make it stone number one and build on it. You understand?"

"Yeah, Yeah, okay." Sam nodded in agreement, just then Jack's phone ringed and he went to get it.

"Ellen, hey."

"_Sheriff Mills was right. Hospital is definitely our kind of thing. Bobby double barreled one of them in the morgue. Shot him with sliver- no effect. Bled black ooze."_

_"_Leviathan?"

"_We're falling back. We'll meet you boys at the house for regroup."_

Jack hung up on her once again "Bobby and Ellen's got a live one."

"Okay, well let's go." Sam nodded as Jack and Dean exited the warehouse.

* * *

They drove back to Bobbys where they discovered something that got them devastated; the house was burned to ash. The leviathans got to them.

"Oh no. No, no." Jack whispered while shaking his head as he stepped out of his car and ran to the remains of Bobby's house looking around to see where she was.

"Bobby! Grace! Jo! Ellen!" Jack screamed Ellen's name the loudest.

"Ellen if you're still alive, I swear to God, pregnant or not, I will kick your ass." Jack muttered as he walked out of the house when suddenly a pair of two strong hands grabbed his head, snapping his neck like a twig and then everything went black.

* * *

Jack inhaled as he woke up in a morgue He took a couple of deep breath before he saw a familiar person standing next to him. Someone unexpected.

"Hey, Jackie." Meg greeted with her trademark smirk

"Meg? What the hell are you doing here?" Jack asked, why of all people would Meg help him?

Meg shrugged, "Thought that I might I return the favour. After all, never got the chance to thank you for saving me from that hellhound."

"Whatever." Jack looked down and saw that he had no clothes on. "What happened to my clothes?"

Meg handed him his clothes as he sat up and snatched it. "Will you turn around?"

"What? I kind of like your body, well built."

Jack scowled at her, clearly not in the mood, which made her roll her eyes as she relcuantly turned her back. Jack put first his underwear. Then his jeans, shoes, a black t-shirt and his favourite jacket back on.

"You better go now and find your soulmate. Those leviathans are on to you soon." Meg told him

"Why are you doing this? And don't tell me out of the goodness of your heart." Jack demanded  
Meg smirked again but this time with a glint of fear in her eyes, Jack caught that

"Because you and the Winchesters are the only ones that could stop them. This is just the beginning."

"Beginning of what?" Jack asked not liking where this was going

"Of the End." And with that, Meg left. Jack escaped the morgue thinking about those words from Meg that sounded like she was telling him foretelling of the Leviathans.  
Pushing those thoughts a side, Jack went to the parking lot where he was immediately relieved when he saw Ellen standing in front of the Mustang.

"Ellen." Jack said as he ran to her and gave her one big kiss. After a moment or two, he pulled away from her

"I thought you were dead."

"I'm not." Ellen replied,

"Where's Bobby?"

"He went to get the boys." And by boys she meant Sam and Dean.

"Grace? Jo? Marie?"

"They're ok. Come on, we don't have much time." They got in to the Mustang get the hell out of there.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked as he started the engine and backed up.

"Whitefish, Montana." Ellen answered and they left the hospital, heading to Montana.

* * *

_I can't believe it's all the same_  
_I can't believe we fill our lives with all these trials and errors on our way_  
_But I'll be there I'll be there_  
_I shoulda never shown my hand_  
_But look outside and dream it's only when you look inside you'll understand_  
_And I'll be there I'll be there_  
_Say the end is near whenever you draw near_  
_The end is near ohh ohhh_  
_Say the end is near whenever you draw near_  
_The end is near_

_The moon will flicker in the sky_  
_Like a film projector I have seen this scene a hundred million times_  
_But I'll be there I'll be there_  
_Say the end is near whenever you draw near_  
_The end is near ooh ohhhh_  
_Say the end is near whenver you draw near_  
_The end is near_  
_Say the end is near whenever you draw near_  
_The end is near ohh ohhh_  
_Say the end is near whenever you draw near_  
_The end is near._  
_Say the end is near_  
_Say the end is_ near

**The End is Near by Embrace**


	46. Learning

Chapter 46

Learning

_Just drop it just in case something happens_  
_so if you see the Zodiac tell him I want my shorty back_  
_yes the night stalker coming from behind the mind of Cincinnati_  
_Colonel Scott's my daddy_  
_got the top pulled down my sleeves rolled up_  
_if the struggle is prolonged the ending is abrupt_  
_can't you tell that I'm a product of hell_  
_so sell the devil my estate and wait til I percolate_  
_What's up with the world today?_  
_everybody going their separate way_  
_I don't want to_  
_I don't want to_  
_Strolling, it's the embassy I be controlling_  
_it's a personal matter but you do the consoling_  
_to mothers and fathers and all my brothers and daughters_  
_if I could take it all back I wouldn't_  
_I ain't f***ing around with good intention_  
_not to mention I'll Jack the rip,_  
_sink the ship, burn it down from tip to tip_  
_and if I was a little bit cooler I'd be just like you_  
_but since I'm not a little genocide will do_  
_What's up with the world today?_  
_everybody going their separate way_  
_I don't want to_  
_I don't want to_  
_crazy f***ed up and he got a gun_  
_better grab your family and run_  
_no I don't want to_  
_I don't want to_  
_What's up with the world today?_  
_everybody going their separate way_  
_I don't want to_  
_I don't want to_  
_crazy f***ed up and he got a gun_  
_better grab your family and run_  
_no I don't want to_  
_I don't want to_

_Doppelganger by Mark Salling._

* * *

A month and half later, they were all hiding from the leviathan's radar in Rufus old cabin in Whitefish, Montana. Completely cut off from the outside but they had to take every precaution to avoid the Leviathans. There were a few jobs here and there, even encountered a demigod which almost cost Dean's life.

In the mean time, Ellen's pregnancy was still looming large amongst them, her hormones was running wild and they all have in a weird or awkard ways felt, that's something that they wouldn't

Jack and Ellen were at the waiting room for an appointment. Jack was bit nervous while Ellen was calm and collective. Ellen noticed Jack biting his nails.

"Relax, honey. Just stay calm." Ellen assured,

"I am trying." Jack hissed, the nurse called her name and they went to the direction of their doctor's office.

Jack knocked on the door and the doctor opened to see them.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you again, Ellen. how are you?" doctor asked,

"Well, let's see. Back pain, headaches, nausea. The usual." Ellen replied

"All right, all of your symptoms are normal, so it's good. Come on in." the doctor motioned to follow her to an exam room. After she measured the growing stomach which was quite big. After that, she told them Ellen had gained a few pounds and brought the ultrasound machine as Ellen sat down on a table.

"Ok, I'm going to put on some gel now." She proceeded to put gel on Ellen's stomach and then put a thing on her stomach. Ellen and Jack were watching the screen as their baby came to view. Jack had a big smile on his face and he wasn't the only one.

"So, do you want know the gender of your child?" the doctor asked turning back to them.  
Jack looked at Ellen who had the same expression on her face.

"Your call." Jack told her,

"Yes, please."

"Ok, let's see what gender your kid is having." She turned back to screen, Jack was anxious to know right now and who can blame him?

"Congratulations, it's a boy." Ellen smiled with tears of joy in her eyes and Jack had a big smile on his face as well.

"All right, let me take some stills and then it's all done." The doctor gave Ellen a towel to wipe off the gel on her stomach. Once she done that, they were heading out of the exam room where the nurse handed them a envelope.

"Here are your ultrasound pictures."

"Thanks." Jack smiled as he accepted them, they left the hospital and when they were outside, Jack hugged Ellen spinning around out of happiness.

"We're going to have a little boy." Jack said to her ear.

"I know." Ellen replied,

* * *

"All right, Chet. Let's see how you like a bit of a fruit of the poison tree."

Jack approached the captured Leviathan named Chet that Bobby, Sam and Dean managed to get a hold of thanks to a witch with a syringe. Jack was in charge of this interrogation. Being an apprentice of Crowley

"Isn't that just a legal expression?" Chet asked,

"You're gonna wish it was." Jack replied, he stabbed Chet in the thigh, injecting the poison.

"Hmm…" Chet smacked his lips, "Okay. Similar finish to holy water, not as bitter as rock salt."

The Winchesters, Grace and Jo walked down the stairs to see what's going on "How are my four meat-sicles?"

"He's still sucking air?" Dean asked,

"Pulled out some heavy artillery on him, didn't even flinch." Jack told him, meaning it was slow.

"Well, you better figure out something quick. That whammy that witch dude put on him is only gonna last for a few days. He gets his spinach back, we're gonna end up having to drop a car on him just to stop him."

"Actually... Edgar walked away from that car. He's fine. Well, he is a little pissed at you, but …" Chet noticed the surprised looks on their face"Oh. You didn't know?"

"Why don't you shut your cake-trap?" Dean told him

"Ooh." Chet fake shivered,

"Jack…You've been using all this stuff and he still won't talk?" Sam asked,

"Never said it was going to be easy, it'll take more time." Jack answered,

Dean took a stool and sat closer to Chet.

"Huddle over, Coach?"

"How did you find us?" Dean questioned,

"It was easy. I used pattern-recognition software and a basic heuristic algorithm to track your known aliases." That answer really confused them, they had no idea of what he just said. Well not exactly everyone.

"Great. Just what we need - a Mensa monster." Bobby rolled his eyes, Dean got up and walked over to the others

"Let's just start from the beginning. Where did you get our aliases?" Grace asked,

"From your trench-coated friend, obviously. When we were all nestled in at Camp Cas, kind of got the full download. That's just how we do." Chet smirked looking full of himself

"Why are you even here, Chet? We know you're not stupid. Why talk to us?" Jack asked,

"Cause I'm not scared of you. You can't stop me. You can't stop any of us. We can't be killed, you stupid little chewtoys. You are aware that I'm the least of your concerns, right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jo asked,

"Oh. You haven't watched the news today, have you?"

* * *

_"The two men, who up until today were presumed dead, locked the doors and opened fire, leaving no survivors. Sam and Dean Winchester are now the subjects of a manhunt throughout the state of California_." That was the news on TV as everyone was gathered around the living room watching the morning news when they saw the mugshots of Dean and Sam. This can't be good at all.

"Did you boys do something this morning?" Ellen asked

"Those sons of bitches xeroxed us." Dean said

"But I don't understand how." Sam wondered,

"I don't know." Bobby said as he went to get a beer from the fridge."Maybe one of 'em touched you at the hospital."

"It was the hair!" Chet yelled from the basement," Not too hard to lift some DNA out of a motel shower drain, guys!"

"You can copy people like that?" Dean asked, Bobby shrugged, meaning probably. "Awesome. Well, what is their plan, exactly?"

"Simple. Squezze you. They just turned you two to most wanted men in America right now." Jack replied,

"All right. Well, that settles it. We find these ass monkeys, and we kill them ourselves." Dean said,

"Wait a sec. Every form of law enforcement in the country has seen your ugly mugs this morning." Bobby told them to not do anything stupid right now considering the heat right now.

"Exactly. So what's the point of trying to hide?" Dean asked.

"Better than sticking your fool neck out. These things are smarter than you." They heard Chet laughing downstairs.

"Geez, Bobby. Don't sugarcoat it." Sam muttered,

"You don't have a clue how to kill 'em or slow 'em down, and your plan is, what? Go right at 'em? Genius." Bobby added,

"They're wearing our faces, Bobby. This is personal." Dean said. The Leviathans just made it personal now.  
"Yeah, I'm with Dean here." Sam agreed,

"Well, if you're gonna be stupid, you might as well be smart about it. You need to see a fella named Frank Devereaux."

"Who's he?" Grace asked,

"He's a jackass and a lunatic, but he owes me one, from back in Port Huron." Bobby handed Dean a piece of paper containing the address of Frank.

"In the meantime, I'll keep working on Chatty Cathy here with Jack. See if we can figure out what makes him die."

* * *

"Jack, come and see this." Grace said as she and Marie looked at the FBI most wanted list at the dinner, while Jo and Ellen were watching the news. Jack walked out of the kitchen and joined Grace and groaned when he saw the list.

"Looks like the Winchesters are back from the dead according to the feds."

"Obivously. What else?" Jack asked,

"I just got a call from one of my contacts back home. Every precinct in the state of Virginia got the order to arrest them or kill if necessary."

"Not good." Jack shook his head sounding not happy about this. Just then they heard a shotgun blast from the basement.

Jack sighed, looks like Bobby got triggerhappy. "I better check up on him."

Jack left the kitchen and went to the basement where Chet was talking trash to Bobby.

"For Gods sake, Bobby. I was gone like two seconds and this is your solution?" Jack asked while shaking his head in disapproval.

"He's bleeding… Black snot, but he's bleeding, he can die."

"Well, have you tried this?" Jack asked, he picked up a machete and cut off Chet's head.

"Hot damn. Well, that's somethin'." Bobby said, they got a breakthrough which is a good start for them.

"Yeah, I better check on Sam and Dean now. Let's see how long his head get reattached. He did say that Edgar is still alive." and with Jack left transporting himself to Frank's house.

* * *

"Smith." Frank just finished what he said to Dean when he saw Jack leaning against the wall. "What the hell?!"

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Frank went to get his shotgun and aimed at Jack, puzzled of how he found his house.

"Thought that I might check on you. How's going by the way?" Jack walked towards them.

"What do you think? He's destroyed Sammy's computer and gave him a new one. Then he charged us with 5 grand. Paranoid son of bitch." Dean replied,

He snorted; of course he would expect something like this "5 grand huh?"

"That's the only the way to get new fake ids., simple as that." Frank told him.

"Well, here's our counter offer." Jack kicked Frank in the knee then hit both of his ears.

As Frank went down, Jack took the shotgun Frank dropped and pressed it to his throat.

"Listen, I don't care if your mom shoved a missile up your ass. Sam and Dean are my friends, you taking charge without talking to me, I'm coming back to make you reconsider. The cash: off limits. Got that?" Jack threatened,

"Sounds good." Frank choked out, Sam and Dean just stood there not wanting to get involved.  
Jack let go of frank and dropped the shotgun satisfied of the answer.

See you later guys." Jack left the house and flew back to Bobby's.

* * *

Jack and Ellen were looking at the pictures of their unborn baby when they heard a knock on the door. Bobby looked at them wondering who could it be, they shrugged as Bobby went to the door, looking through the peephole, smoothed the beard and opened to reveal Sheriff Mills.

Jack chuckled, "Hey, Sheriff."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bobby asked surprised,

"You're all charm, Bobby." Mills said ignoring the question

"So my therapist keeps telling me. How'd you find me?"

"She called me." Jack replied,

"Really? I thought you two hated each other." Ellen said remembering the encounter two years ago.

"You'll be surprised of how quickly we became friends due to a zombie invasion." Jody held up a six pack and a plastic bag.

"You gonna invite me in?"

"Well, you may not want me to. I got one of the big mouths downstairs." Bobby said.

"So I won't go downstairs." She replied as she entered the house and looked around. She placed the plastic bag and the six pack

"I wanted to come to thank you." Jody said. "Thank me?" Bobby asked.

"Well, yeah…seeing as they were fresh out of 'thanks for saving me from liver-eating surgeon' cards at the store." She joked, Ellen chuckled a bit amused.

"Oh, that. Just doing my job, which nobody pays me for." Bobby said.

"Right. How you doing, Bobby?"

"I'm fine. Every day is a gift."

"Your house just burned down." Jody reminded.

"As you can see, I got a roof over me." Bobby replied,

"Bobby! She's trying to be nice. You should try it too, wouldn't hurt for like five minutes." Jack suggested as he and Ellen got up from couch.

"Okay. But not too nice. I can't be going soft." Bobby said after some thinking, Jack made a thumbs up in approval grinning. Go, Bobby. Ellen nodded in approval as well,

"'Course not. I can cook. Ish. You know? Why don't you let me make you something? Maybe put this new place of yours in some kind of order. Come on. I owe you that much." Jody told him, then turned to Jack and Ellen. "Besides might also see the baby. Congrats, by the way."

"Thank you, Sheriff." Ellen said with a smile.

"Okay. Thanks, Sheriff." Bobby replied,

"Jody."

Jack walked down the stairs at the basement and just saw Chet's head reattached itself to the body. He turned the lights on for round two.

"Ok, let's try this again." Jack said as he picked up the machete.

"Did you think it would be that easy?"

"Nope, but it's a start anyway." Jack cut Chet's head off again just for good measure.

* * *

"Chopping their heads off won't kill them but it will slow them down pretty good. That's until they fuse back together, that is." Jack was talking to Sam and Dean on the phone as he headed back to the ground floor.

"_Well, that's something, I guess. I mean, assuming we can even get close to them." Sam said_

"Trust me, I don't want you walking right up to them, either, man. Bobby and I are still looking for something we can shoot at them."

"_Good times. All right, thanks, Jack."_

_"_Hey, you take mayo, right, Bobby?" Jody asked as she, Grace and Jo were making dinner while Ellen was with Marie for some playtime.

"_Bobby's got a chick over there?"_

_"_Maybe." Jack replied quietly grinning,

"_Is he even working, besides being Richard Gere?"_

_"_Dude, shut up." Jack chuckled, "Where are you guys anyway?" Jack sat down on the table and put the phone on speaker so Bobby could hear.

"_Uh, St. Louis. That's where we…"_

"Too late." Bobby interrupted, "They hit St. Louis. Pumpkin-and-Honeybunny'd a diner there."

"_Connor's Diner?"_

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Bobby asked,

_"Lucky guess. All right, so much for that."_

_"I guess we're off to, uh… Ankeny, Iowa. Call us if you get anything else."_

"Sure thing, Sam. By the way, Ellen wanted me to say this: be careful boys or I will haunt your ass."  
Sam and Dean chuckled as they hung up on each other.

* * *

Jack and Bobby were preparing to electrocute Chet the next day, unknown to them, Bobby touched the skin of the Leviathan's arm with his own to attach jump cables to Chet's chains.

"Does this skin make me look fat?" Chet asked in Bobby's voice. Jack and Bobby looked at each other with their eyes widened.

"Balls." Jack and Bobby groaned in unison, Chet had transformed into Bobby. Awesome.

"Its pretty dark in here. High-school dropout. A drunk like your daddy before you. Oh. You and Dad. Now, that's a can of scorpions. Your favorite singer is Joni frickin' Mitchell? Oh, Bobby. You are 10 pounds of sad in a 5-pound bag." Chet said. Oh boy, looks like things got a bit complicated, huh?

* * *

"You know the thing about you, Bobby…" Chet started. "Save it. I already know me, handsome." Bobby interrupted not wanting to hear this as he paced with a book in his hand while Jack was holding the machete.

"You got the gruff thing down. Seen more death than an electric chair. Ready to die with your boots on. But, you know, deep down inside... you're no cynic. You still hope. You even got a thing for that lady upstairs. Tiny part of you thinks, maybe...after this is all done, you and Miss Sheriff can make your own little cabin in the woods." Jack narrowed his eyes and Bobby closed the book and put it down, now Chet was really being a pain in the ass. Chet laughed a bit. "That's hilarious. You're not getting any older than tomorrow, Bobby. Why do you, brother?"

"Don't make cut your head off again." Jack threatened pointing to Chet.

"You a Browning fan?" Bobby asked,

Come again?" Chet asked confused,

"Robert Browning - poet. You got that name rattling around up there with the rest of my thoughts and feelings?" Bobby asked.

"Its kind of hard to sift throughout all the drunken blackouts, but-" Chet started.

"'A man's reach should exceed his grasp.'" Bobby finished,

"I like that. That's actually lovely. Browning? After I eat you, I'm definitely gonna hit the library." Jack was about cut Chet's head off when several drops of unknown liquid fell through the ceiling onto Chet's arm, it started to burn him. " What the hell is that?" Chet asked a bit worried, the skin on Chet's arm was turning yellow then to black. Another drop fell causing his arm to burn.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" He shouted. Another drop on the arm. "Get it off of me!" then another drop landed on his face frying a bit there "Get it off me!" Wasting little time, Jack and Bobby ran up the stairs to see Jody on her knees wringing a a cloth into a bucket.

"Oh, sorry. Little spilled here." Jody apologized to them stand Bobby grabbed her face and kissed her.

"Okay, wasn't expecting that reaction." Jody said a bit taken away,

"What the hell was in that bucket?" Jack asked,

* * *

Jack and Bobby was standing over Chet's headless, burnt body when Jack's phone ringed

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Jack asked as he put it on speaker

"J_ack_ _we got popped." _it meant that they got arrested,

"Okay. We'll be there as soon as-"

_"No, no, there's no time. Look, we saw them…they saw us. So, we are coming to get us. You read me? Tell me you got something."_

"There's a chemical - sodium borate." Bobby explained

_"Okay, let me get Mr. Wizard on speed dial."_

"No, no, it ain't as weird as it sounds. It's found in industrial cleaners and soaps and laundry powder. Just looked for anything with the word Borax on it." Bobby continued.

_"You want me to 'Desperate Housewife' these mothers?"_

_"N_o, just trust us. It burns them bad enough to slow them down. So get the strongest you can find. The douse them, get close enough and chop the heads off." Jack replied,

_"Got it."_

"Make sure you keep the head separated from the body." Jack added,

_"You're genius, guys. Thanks. I-"_ Dean was cut off.

Jack sighed, "Good luck boys."

* * *

"_The Winchester crime spree has come to a violent end in Iowa, where they were gunned down_." Bobby turned off the TV, satisfied of the news, Jody was putting on her jacket ready to leave.

"That should take the heat off."

"At least for a while. Thanks Jody. Couldn't done it without you." Jack smirked walking out of the room to a separate room where Ellen and the others were there.  
Jack smiled as he joined them looking at the ultrasound pictures.

"Hi." Jack greeted, Ellen walked towards him when she heard the voice.

"Hi." Ellen repeated as he leaned in for a kiss. Ellen put her arms behind his head.

"So what should we name him?" Jack asked,

"Surprise me." Ellen shrugged,

Jack chuckled as he kissed her for a second time.

* * *

_Close your eyes,_  
_Have no fear,_  
_The monsters gone,_  
_He's on the run and your daddy's here,_

_Beautiful,_  
_Beautiful, beautiful,_  
_Beautiful Boy,_

_Before you go to sleep,_  
_Say a little prayer,_  
_Every day in every way,_  
_It's getting better and better,_

_Beautiful,_  
_Beautiful, beautiful,_  
_Beautiful Boy,_

_Out on the ocean sailing away,_  
_I can hardly wait,_  
_To see you to come of age,_  
_But I guess we'll both,_  
_Just have to be patient,_  
_Yes it's a long way to go,_  
_But in the meantime,_

_Before you cross the street,_  
_Take my hand,_  
_Life is just what happens to you,_  
_While your busy making other plans,_

_Beautiful,_  
_Beautiful, beautiful,_  
_Beautiful Boy,_  
_Darling,_  
_Darling,_  
_Darling_ Sean

**Beautiful Boy by John Lennon**

**AN: Aw, it's a boy. How cute. Now we go to Time for a Wedding in the next chapter where Jack meets Becky for the first time. Review.**


	47. Becky

Chapter 47

Becky

_All aboard! Ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaa!_

_Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay_

_Crazy, but that's how it goes_  
_Millions of people living as foes_  
_Maybe it's not too late_  
_To learn how to love_  
_And forget how to hate_

_Mental wounds not healing_  
_Life's a bitter shame_  
_I'm going off the rails on a crazy train_  
_I'm going off the rails on a crazy train_

_Let's Go!_

_I've listened to preachers_  
_I've listened to fools_  
_I've watched all the dropouts_  
_Who make their own rules_  
_One person conditioned to rule and control_  
_The media sells it and you live the role_

_Mental wounds still screaming_  
_Driving me insane_  
_I'm going off the rails on a crazy train_  
_I'm going off the rails on a crazy train_

_I know that things are going wrong for me_  
_You gotta listen to my words_  
_Yeah_

_Heirs of a cold war_  
_That's what we've become_  
_Inheriting troubles I'm mentally numb_  
_Crazy, I just cannot bear_  
_I'm living with something' that just isn't fair_

_Mental wounds not healing_  
_Who and what's to blame_  
_I'm going off the rails on a crazy train_  
_I'm going off the rails on a crazy_ train

**Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne**

* * *

"Call." Jack said as he put some cash at a table in Las Vegas, playing poker. He, Jo, Dean and Grace were taking a small break from everything that has happened lately. Jo was standing behind him observing him and his opponents while Grace and Dean were drinking at the bar. There was a flop and turn. So far, it's been good for Jack; he's been hustling players all night making all the money to buy baby stuff.

"Raise you 200." His remaining opponent called him

"Ok, call you 200 and raise you 600." Everyone whistled at the table by the bold move from Jack.

"Call."

"All right, show the river." The dealer showed the river and it was a six of gloves.

His opponent smirked when he showed his card,

"full house, man!" he shouted, full house was three kings and two aces. He thought he won but that was not the case.

Jack chuckled while showing his own two cards "four of kind, all aces."

His opponents face went to shock, he lost his money. No fair, he thought as he pouted like a little baby.

"Come to Papa, Baby." Jack grinned as he took the cash from the table and handed the money to Jo who then counted the money with her own grin.

"How much?"

"7 grand." Jo replied,

Jack nodded impressed by his work. Jack's cellhphone ringed and he went to get it. It was a text from Sam reading "_348 Twain Ave WEAR FED SUIT!"_

"Gotta go, work's calling. Later." Jack rose from his chair and gave the cellphone to Jo who read the text and then left the bar with Dean and Grace who got the same text.

* * *

They were walking down a hallway dressed in suits. A light flickered and everyone drew the guns and cocked it.. As they moved to open the double doors at the end of the hallway, Sam opens the doors from the inside, wearing a suit and a pink boutonniere. they pointed their gun at him.

"It's okay, guys. You won't need that. Come on." Sam assured them and led them to a small chapel.

"I thought you were out, uh, becoming one with the land or some crap." Dean said, Sam moved Dean and Jack into position. Then he moved Grace and Jo the opposite side of him. Sam put boutonniere on all four of them.

"What's this?" Jack asked as he looked down at it.

"Uh, apparently, uh, pink is for loyalty." Sam answered,

"All right, so, what's the pretext? What are we - uh, wedding crashers, huh? We lookin' for some kind of siren or what?" Dean wondered,

"No. Nothing like that. All right, um... So, a little sudden. But life is short, so I'll keep this shorter." Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder about to tell them the big news.  
"I'm in love. And I'm getting married." Sam stated simple as that, everyone stared at him not believing what he just said

"Say something, like, uh, like, "congratulations," for example." Sam said,  
"What did you just say?" Jack asked dumbfounded, as in on cue, a wedding theme was played on the piano and a woman in a white wedding dress and veil entered the room.  
"What the hell?" Jack, Jo, Grace and Dean asked in unison as the woman in the wedding dress stopped in front of them. Sam lifted the veil to reveal a person that Dean would not rather to see.  
"Becky?" Becky was Sam's numero uno fan in the books.  
"Dean. Jack. Grace. Jo. I'm so glad you're here." Becky said sounding happy.  
"Becky as in Sam's number one fan Becky?" Jack asked,

"The one and only." Becky smiled while answered,

"Oh God." Grace muttered,

* * *

"Ok. Ok. Ok." Jack said as he tried to understand the situation unfolded. Sam Winchester was married to Becky Rosen. Really? Really? Of all the things he's done, this happens to be craziest.

"Shoudn't she ask for my permission or something?" Dean asked as he was reacting the same thing as Jack, Jo and Grace was shocked too.

"I think it's other way around, Dean." Jo pointed out quietly

"Y-you want her to ask for my hand?" Sam asked,

"How in the..." Dean took a moment to recompose himself "How did this happen?

"Short version? We…we… we met. We ate and - and talked and fell in love. And, you know, here we are."

"Yeah, I-I guess we're all caught up. That's…okay. You know what? Ignoring everything, have you forgotten the average life-span of your hookups?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But if anyone knows that, it's me. I mean, I read every book. So, open eyes, you know? Open eyes." Becky said, sounding scary happy.

"I'm gonna be sick." Dean muttered,

"This is _so_ not happening." Jack added, sickened by it too.

"Look, it's simple. If- if something good's happening, I-I got to jump on it - now, today, uh, period."

"Okay, "Dead Poets Society." Fine." Dean told Becky then turned to Sam "No offense. Did you make sure she's even really…"

"Salt, holy water, everything. See?" Becky showed a cut on her arm to insure that she's really her. "Not a monster. Just the right girl for your brother." She smiled once again

"Huh." Jack said giving her an odd look.

"That's it." A man walked to Sam and Becky holding a bill and she took it. "The bill."

"I got it." She replied as she took the bill. "You five do your thing." Becky walked off with the man.

"Really?! Super fan ninety nine?!" Dean asked as he snapped his fingers, upset at his brother

"Look. Honest to God, I-I had the exact same opinion of her as you do. But when we got past the whole book thing, I found out t-that she's great and I was the dick." Sam said.

"Yeah, you know, speaking of the whole, uh, book thing... Becky randomly shows up during Vegas week?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Okay, um, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying maybe she knew you were gonna be here. Maybe, uh, uh, uh, Chuck wrote about it."

"Dean, you're paranoid."

"And you're in love? It's been four days, Man!" Jack reminded showing four fingers to him.

"You know what? Um, how about this? Becky and I are gonna go up to her place in Delaware. Um, why don't you try and wrap your dome around this, get a little supportive, then give us a call?" Sam clapped his big brother on the shoulder as he left the shocked hunters to join his wife.

"First official Tweet as Mrs. Becky Rosen-Winchester!" She tweeted on her phone and

"I think we should call Bobby right now." Grace said,

"Way ahead of you, Grace." Dean pulled out his cellphone to call Bobby as they left the chapel heading to their cars.

"Bobby. Hey, I know you're, uh, beard-deep in that Oregon nest. I'm headed to Delaware to do a little snoopin' around. Sam is there with his wife. That's right. You heard me. His wife. Call me."

"I've met a lot of women in my life, some hot, some nuts but Becky…. She is a nutcase." Jack commented; everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

They arrived in Delaware at a car park just to see Sam stepping in to Just married car with Becky. They drove away.

Then they were at a restaurant sitting at the bar reading Pike Creek Chronicle newspaper when Dean noticed an article with a headline "**Truck kills pedestrian in freak accident. Victim a recent lottery winner." **Looked like they might stay in Delaware for a while.

* * *

"Can't believe I'm doing this." Jack hissed as he and Dean was standing in front of the door to Becky's apartment. Dean held a box containing a waffle iron as he rang the doorbell. The door opened by Sam who was a bit surprised.

"Us being supportive. Congratulations to you and the missus." Dean said,

"Thanks. Where's Jo and Grace?" Sam asked,

"Busy." Jack replied,

"It's a waffle iron. Nonstick. Yeah, you just, uh…." Dean said showing how to use the iron when in fact he doesn't have clue. But hey, can't fault him for trying, "actually don't know how to use it. Are we good?" Sam shrugged and smiled meaning they're good.

"All right, now that's settled, we think we got a case here. " Jack said, getting down to business now. "A guy wins Powerball, gets splashed by a truck. Second guy went from sitting the bench to the Majors. A week later, his face gets rearranged, looking like a catcher's mitt." Jack shuddered a bit at the image of the disfigured face.

"Our first thought was crossroads demons, but there's that 10-year time frame on collecting souls." Becky said from the bedroom, Sam lead Dean and Jack to the bedroom where there was Becky standing in front of a wall headed "Sam and Becky's Investigation." Jack sighed while shaking his head. He knew that this was a bad idea, but no, Dean insisted him to come with him.

"Then there's cursed object, like in "Bad Day at Black Rock," but we haven't been able to connect the vics yet."

"You're working this case... together?" Dean asked,

"Yeah. I know. Right? I mean, I guess all those Chuck Shurley books paid off." Sam replied,

"All right, listen, Cookie, I don't know what kind of mojo you're working, but, believe us we will find out." Dean told her,

"Hmm." Jack nodded in agreement.

"Dean, that's...my wife you're talking to."

"Please tell me he didn't just say that." Jack said, hoping he did not just heard that.

"He did, Jack." Dean sighed,

"Oh God." Jack groaned,

"You're not even acting like yourself, Sam!" Dean told Sam truthfully,

"How am I not?"

"You married Becky Rosen!"

"What are you saying? I'm a witch? Or maybe I'm a siren. Ever occur to you we're just - I don't know - happy?"

"No what he meant was you being a manipulated bitch." Jack snapped to Becky, burn.

"You know what, guys? What Becky and I have is real. And if you can't accept that, that's your problem, not ours." Sam said,

"Or maybe she's part of it. Because for whatever reason, you're her dream. If you really do care about her, I'd be worried. Because people who do get their little fantasies or whatever seem to end up dead pretty quick."

"You know, I went after her, Dean. Maybe that's what's bugging you - that I'm moving on with my life. I mean, you took care of me, and that's great. But I don't need you anymore."

Jack shook his head as he and Dean left the apartment and headed back to their cars. There were Jo and Grace waiting for them

"How did it go?" Jo asked back at the backseat as Jack got in to the Mustang.

"Not good." Jack answered,

"So what now?" Grace sighed,

"We're going to see a friend of Bobby's." Jack started the Mustang and headed to a restaurant where they're going to meet one of Bobby's friends.

* * *

They walked in to a restaurant later that day looking for Bobby's friend. They had no clue of how he looked,

"Hey. You Dean, Jack, Jo and Grace?" a short man asked while slurping his milkshake at a table. They turned around and saw him,

"Garth, right?" Grace asked hoping she got the name right.

"Hmm. Thought that you might be taller." Garth commented as they sat down at the table opposite Garth.

"Think we got a case." Dean put the newspaper down on the table, "read the headline."

"First things first." Garth flipped through the newspaper looking and laughed when he found it.

"Oh, Marmaduke, you're crazy!"

Jack hanged his head in misery; can this week get any worse for him?

* * *

Jack, Dean, Grace, Jo and Garth walked into an insurance company. They found out that the CEO of the company had went from a junior salesman to the CEO in record time, which was suspicious enough for them. They weren't the only ones there as Sam and Becky walked out of the office already done the questioning.

"Hey is that…" Garth asked

"Yeah." Dean answered quickly

"Awkward."

"Tell me about it." Jack mumbled; Dean, Jack and the girls walked over to Sam and Becky.

"Hi." Dean said, Becky gave Jack a death glare not forgetting the remark earlier and walked away.

"Hija de puta!" Jack hissed,

"What?" Jo asked confused never heard of it. Jack whispered to Jo what it mean, she grinned when she understood.

"Okay, so…" Dean getting back to the case in hand.

"So, uh, no point in going in. Guy's clean." Sam told them

"You sure?" Grace asked,

"Yeah. Positive. Becky grilled him like a pro. She's a real natural."

"Damn." Jo commented,

"What's with the scrawny guy?"

"Temp." Dean replied,

* * *

"Throw a rock, hit a reporter these days, eh?" CEO asked

"Well, your story's a big deal over at the, uh, the Actuarial Insider."

"Go ahead. Shoot."

"All right, how did you get the gig?" Grace asked

"Board came to me, asked. Said yes." He replied,

"Just out of the blue?" Jack asked,

"Pretty much."

"Do you have any idea how the board landed on you over your supervisors?" Jo questioned,

"Um, they didn't say." He admitted,

"Could you tell us what specifically excited the board about your actual qualifications?" Dean said.

"What's with the third degree?" He asked,

"Oh, uh, no offense. We were just wondering if you got here by nefarious means." Garth stated,

"Garth!" Jack warned, "Sorry about that. He's a jokester. Let's back up a bit, huh? Tell us how it felt when your big dream came true?"

"Look, on the record, it's great." CEO said,

"Off the record?"

"It's not my big dream." Wow, that was bit unexpected.

"Wait. You didn't want this job?" Garth asked,

"Hell, no. I'm a sales guy. I was good in sales." Ok, so if the CEO didn't want this promotion then who did made him get it? Just then his wife Marsha appeared in the doorway.

"Your secretary's an idiot. I'll be at the printers this afternoon." Marsha said

"All right, dear. See you at dinner."

"Your, uh, wife seems pretty stoked on the promotion, don't she?" Garth

"Honestly, I've never seen her happier. I have no idea how I'm gonna tell her I have to resign. The news is just gonna…"

"Kill her?" Looks like the wife made a deal to make her husband CEO of this company. Wasting no time, Jack, Garth and Dean walked out of the office quickly to catch up with Marsha at the stairs.

"Mrs. Burrows? Hi." Dean said

"Can I help you?" Marsha asked,

"We're doing a story on your husband's promotion. Wanted to ask you a few questions." Jack explained,

"I'm sorry. I can't today. If you schedule it with his girl..." Marsha turned to leave and Dean put his hand on her shoulder preventing her from leave.

"Okay, you know what? I'm trying to save you from a really bad accident."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No." Dean removed his hand from her, "No, I-I-I'm pointing out a pattern. Why do people keep thinking I'm threatening them?"

"Because it sounded exactly like a threat, dude." Garth pointed out,

"Way to be subtle, Dean." Jack added,

"Look, for your own good, what did you do to get him promoted?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now leave me alone. Or do I have to call security?" Marsha said and she left.

"Are we still following her?" Jack asked,

"Hell yeah."

* * *

Moments later, Jack appeared the very last second and grabbed Marsha, transporting her out of harms way from the falling light fixtures. That was close.

"You ok?" Jack asked, the others came from the office and ran down the stairs to the floor where Jack and Marsha was at

"How did you know?" Marsha asked stunned

"You're not the first. Come on." Jack replied, he led her back to the group.

"You want to tell us what's up here?" Garth asked,

"I was having lunch with friends. This guy heard me bitching. Next thing I know, he's making me an offer."

"An offer?" Grace asked,

"Craig's job for my soul. I know. Hilarious. I mean, what have I got to lose?"

"Well, there's your soul. What kind of demon deal is this? Timeline's whack." Garth asked, that's a very good question.

"What are you talking about? Demon?" Marsha asked confused,

"Let me back up here. You made a deal with a demon in exchange for your everlasting. Except those are 10-year contracts. Why's the bill coming due so fast?"

"I don't know, but I got a bad feeling about who's next. We got to find Sam, pronto." Dean stated,

"All right, all right, all right. Uh, here's the plan. I drop this lady at my cousin's. He'll stop anything trying to get her. We, uh, find Sam, hopefully fix this, everybody's home in time for "America's Got Talent." Now, you - you'll be living with a tri-racial paraplegic sniper until this all blows over, okay?"

* * *

The hunters broke in to Becky's apartment at night and looked around the place with their guns drawn. Dean shook his head when he saw the wedding picture of Sam and Becky, not a good image for the big brother.

"Anything?" Dean asked as he flipped through the mail

"Nada." Jo said as she and Grace checked out the bathroom.

"Uh, she's got 11 Twitter...ers. Last post - "Going on romantic trip with hubster!" Three exclamation points. I guess she got excited." Garth said,

"Damn." Jack muttered. Then he found a picture of a young Becky standing outside of her parents cabin with a fishing rod and a fish.

"Does this look romantic to you?" Jack held up to Garth while asking,

"Oh, hell, no. But I got this thing about fish. Dead eyes, man." Garth exclaimed, Jack shrugged as he removed the back of the photo frame and took out the photo; on the back it was written "_Becky's First Fish! Loon Lake Family Cabin 1994._"

Jack chuckled, he had found the hiding place where Sam was at.

"Hang in there, Sammy." Jack said,

* * *

"3, 2 1." Jack said in a room at the restaurant waiting for Becky to say the magic word with Sam back on their side.

"I'm not your sweetheart!" Becky said, right on cue. Jack, Jo, Grace, Garth and the Winchesters came out of the room as and Jack took out his angel sword.

"Blueberry vodka. The answer to all of life's problems." Garth said, he was a bit drunk.

"You see that, Sam? I did it just like we said! I am awesome! I-I'll be over here." Becky said, backing away excited that she did her part.

"Dean Winchester and Jack Cahill. This is really thrilling. Hey, can I have you autographs?" Guy smirked, oh the arrogance. Dean took out his knife.

"Why not? We'll carve it into your spleen." Jack said, "So, how you running your little scam?"

"Well, how do you mean, Jack?" Guy asked pretending not to understand.

"Signing 10-year deals, snuffing 'em that week." Sam said

"Well, I would never. No. Rules of the road - can't lay a hair on any of my clients." Guy said.

Jo snorted unconvinced by it, "Right. So how you cheating it?"

"I'm not a cheater. I'm an innovator. It's called a loophole, you moron. Yes, when a person bargains away his soul, he gets a decade, technically. But accidents happen."

"So you're arranging "accidents" and collecting early?" Dean asked,

"Oh, please. White gloves. I don't get my hands dirty. That's why it's important to have a capable intern."

"Huh, a rule bender." Jack shook his head as the intern appeared. He raised his arm. Everyone went flying backwards. The knife that Dean was holding left his hands.

"Ok, now you just pissed me off." Jack said as he got up still holding his angel sword.

"What time did I ask you to be here? What did I ask you to be here?!" Guy shouted, sounding upset of his intern. The intern broke the devil's trap with his foot.

Guy appeared in front of Dean, who was getting up when Grace punched him hard, breaking his nose.

"Ow, You bitch!" Guy exclaimed while holding his broken nose

"Oh, please. Don't be such a cry baby." Grace rolled her eyes thinking what a drama queen as the intern advanced towards Sam and Jo.

"Becky…run!" Sam yelled. Garth got to his knees, but Guy's intern send him flying back to the ground. Sam and Jo started coughing due to the interns demonic powers. Jack whistled to get the intern's attention.

As the intern turned around, Jack cut his head off in a swift with his angel sword.

"Whoa." Becky said, in a flash Jack appeared behind Guy who was choking Grace holding the sword against his throat.

"Let her go." Jack demanded, Guy obeyed quickly " How many deals have you've got in this town?"

"Fifteen." Guy replied,

"Call them off or Jackie will cut his own loophole in your throat." Dean told him.

"Oh crap." Guy mumbled as he looked like he saw a ghost, Jack glanced behind his shoulder seeing Crowley.

"Hello, boys, ladies." Crowley greeted in usual manner.

"Oh, crap." Dean mumbled, he moved around as well as Jack behind Guy.

"Sam, mazel tov. Who's the lucky lady?" Crowley asked,

"You're Crowley!" Becky exclaimed,

"And you're - well, I'm sure you have a wonderful personality, dear."

"One step, Crowley and I will cut your friend up like a Christmas tree." Jack warned

"Please, don't let him get off that easy."

"Sir, I didn't think that you-" Guy began but Crowley interrupted,

"I know exactly what you've been doing. A little birdie named Jackson sold you out, e-mailed all the juicy deets to my suggestion box." Crowley said as he looked down at the intern Jackson "I assumer…that's my whistle-blower? Shame. Had a future. Unfortunately, you don't."

"A little piece of advice, Guy about being a crossroads demon. Make a deal, keep a deal." Jack said remembering the words from his time as Crowleys pet.

"Well, technically, I didn't-" Guy started,

"There's a reason we don't call our chits in early - consumer confidence. This isn't Wall Street! This is Hell! We have a little something called integrity. This gets out, who'll deal with us? Nobody! Then where are we?" Crowley shouted, pissed at Guy

"I don't know." Guy admitted,

"That's right. You don't. Because you're a stupid, shortsighted little prat. Now, hand the jackass over. I'll cancel every deal he's made." Crowley said.

"What are you gonna do with him?" Jo asked,

"Make an example of him. Fair trade, right? We all go our separate ways. No harm done."

"What, out of the goodness of your heart?" Sam chuckled,

"Years of demons nipping at your heels, haven't seen one for months. Wonder why?"

"We've been a little busy." Dean said

"Hunting Leviathan - yes, I know. That's why I told my lads to stay clear of you meatheads."

"So, what do you know about –"

"Too much. You met that dick yet? Smuggest tub of goo since Mussolini. I hate the bastards. Squash 'em all, please. I'll stay clear."

"Rip up the contracts first." Jack demanded, Crowley snapped his fingers.

"Done... and done. Your turn."

"No, no, no, no. Let" Jack shoved a terrifying Guy to Crowley, keeping his end of the deal.

"Pleasure, gentlemen, ladies." Crowley and Guy disappeared, Garth just got back on his feet still wuzzy.

"What'd I miss?" Garth asked, Jack chuckled while shaking his head

* * *

Jack, Jo and Grace were leaning on the Mustang the next day as Sam, Dean and Garth left Becky's apartment building.

"Congrats Sammy. You're now a free man." Jack smirked; Sam just signed the annulment papers with Becky, so Jack had a good reason why he should be happy of never ever seeing Becky again. "Remind me, if I see her again, put a bullet in my head."

Sam chuckled with a smile, "Sure."

"So Garth." Jack walked towards Garth "Just wanted say that you did good back there and you don't suck."

"Thank you. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. Well..." Garth enveloped Jack into a hug. The girls laughed as Jack awkwardly patted Garth on the back.

"Ok, that's enough." Garth stepped back and Jack, Jo and Grace got in to the car and left the Winchesters and Garth behind. Sam and Dean would catch them up later.

"Aww, my little brother made a fwiend." Grace grinned,

"I know. He wasn't such an awkward guy after all. He's ok." Jack told them, "Jo still got the cash?"

Jo showed 7 grand from the poker game in Vegas "Damn right, Jack."

Jack laughed, "Come on Baby! It's time to go home to Momma Bear."

Jo and Grace laughed, "You are really something, Jackie."

"And don't you forget it." And with that, they were heading down the road back home.

* * *

_If you like to gamble, I tell you I'm your man,_  
_You win some, lose some, all the same to me,_  
_The pleasure is to play, makes no difference what you say,_  
_I don't share your greed, the only card I need is_  
_The Ace Of Spades_

_Playing for the high one, dancing with the devil,_  
_Going with the flow, it's all the game to me,_  
_Seven or Eleven, snake eyes watching you,_  
_Double up or quit, double stake or split,_  
_The Ace Of Spades_

_You know I'm born to lose, and gambling's for fools,_  
_But that's the way I like it baby,_  
_I don't wanna live for ever,_  
_And don't forget the joker!_

_Pushing up the ante, I know you wanna see me,_  
_Read 'em and weep, the dead man's hand again,_  
_I see it in your eyes, take one look and die,_  
_The only thing you see, you know it's gonna be,_  
_The Ace Of_ _Spades_

**Ace Of Spades by Mötorhead**


	48. Dick Frigging Roman

Chapter 48

Dick Frigging Roman

_The secret side of me_  
_I never let you see_  
_I keep it caged_  
_But I can't control it_  
_So stay away from me_  
_The beast is ugly_  
_I feel the rage_  
_And I just can't hold it_

_It's scratching on the walls_  
_In the closet, in the halls_  
_It comes awake_  
_And I can't control it_  
_Hiding under the bed_  
_In my body, in my head_  
_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_  
_Make it end!_

_I feel it deep within,_  
_It's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I hate what I've become_  
_The nightmare's just begun_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster_

_My secret side I keep_  
_Hid under lock and key_  
_I keep it caged_  
_But I can't control it_  
_Cause if I let him out_  
_He'll tear me up_  
_And break me down_  
_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_  
_Make it end!_

_I feel it deep within,_  
_It's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I hate what I've become_  
_The nightmare's just begun_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within,_  
_It's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster_

_It's hiding in the dark_  
_It's teeth are razor sharp_  
_There's no escape for me_  
_It wants my soul,_  
_It wants my heart_

_No one can hear me scream_  
_Maybe it's just a dream_  
_Or maybe it's inside of me_  
_Stop this monster!_

_I feel it deep within,_  
_It's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I hate what I've become_  
_The nightmare's just begun_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within,_  
_It's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I'm gonna lose control_  
_Here's something radical_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster [4x] _

**Monster by Skillet**

* * *

"All right, Dean. Did you strip the wires?" Jack asked as he and Sam came down the stairs in an old house in Wharton State Forest, The Pine Barrens.

"Yes, I stripped enough wire. " Dean replied as he stood at a fuse box with a lamp, Sam attached jump cables to the wire, electricity crackled and the lights came on.

"See? Told you." Bobby entered as they were gathered at a table, he put a box on the table as well as his bag.

"Well, isn't this cozy?" Bobby said

"Yeah. Well, Motel 6 just ain't leaving the light on anymore." Sam replied as he sat down, Jack, Dean and Bobby stood

"Well, I'm taking a page out of Frank Devereaux's Bible on this. Everybody's out to get you - paranoia is just plain common sense." Bobby said

"Got that right." Jack agreed,

"Weeks, guys. Weeks. We've been living with cold showers, cold Hot Pockets, cold freaking everything. I mean, this is the bottom that we're living in. You guys get that, right?" Dean was not a happy camper about this and it was noticeable.

"How many big mouths are out there, running card traces, like Chet, or hunting us down God knows what ways? No, now's not the time to be laying our bed rolls out on the grid. Not if we can help it." Bobby told them truthfully about the predicament at the moment, just then lights went off and Sam turned on a battery powered lamp to the replace lights.

"How low the mighty have fallen." Jack commented, unfazed by it. During his time with Crowley, he had lived in worst places compared to this.

"That's just great. This is stupid. Our quality of life is crap. We got Purgatory's least wanted everywhere, and we're on our third "The World's Screwed" issue in, what, three years? We've steered the bus away from the cliff twice already." Dean stated unhappy about it as he sat down on a sofa.

"Someone's got to do it." Sam said,

"What if the bus wants to go over the cliff?"

"You think the world wants to end?"

"I think that if we didn't take its belt and all its pens away each year that, yeah, the whole enchilada woulda offed itself already."

"I'm not happy about this either but you're not hearing me complain about it." Jack said meaning so what, live with it.

"Stop trying to wrestle with the big picture, son. You're gonna hurt your head." Bobby told him to shut up. Dean took a beer from the cooler and lied down on the sofa.

"So, what's the guff?" Bobby asked as he and Jack sat down at the table with Sam,

"Well, uh, there've been a rash of sightings all over the southern pine barrens." Sam explained as he handed Bobby a print out of an internet search. "A strange, fast-moving, human-like creature. Locals even have a name for it."

"The Jersey Devil? I thought that was just local tall-tale crap." Bobby said

"The area's history of sightings goes back more than two centuries. Some accounts gave it bat wings, others horns, a...a tail." Jack was given another print of the Jersey devil with various sketches of it. "And, uh, oh yeah, a horse's head."

"Of course, the sketch looks more like a Chewbacca head." Dean commented,

"Sounds mixed up if you ask me." Jack said looking at the prints

"Yeah, kind of like it should be fighting a Japanese robot."

"Well, mixed up or not, it sounds like it might just have a body count." Sam said as he handed Jack a newspaper article.

"Camping high season harshed by human burrito"?" Jack read the headline,

"Yeah. Something hung a camper up in a tree, then ate him alive right through his sleeping bag. His wife hasn't been seen, either. Plus, there have been four other missing persons reported in the last three weeks. State troopers - get this - are saying it's a rogue bear."

"Yeah, of course, when was the last time you saw a bear string up its own piñata?"

"Something's out there in the woods. Hey, we're going honest to goodness wilderness hunting. I haven't used my .30-30 in a while." Bobby said,

"Okay, Davey Crockett, well, safari's gonna have to wait till tomorrow and after our suit-and-tie dance. We'll make sure this is not just some backwoods crackhead who likes to roll glampers."

"What the hell's a glamper?" Bobby asked never heard of glamper

"Sam?" Dean let his little brother explain to bobby

"High-end camper. TV, A.C., Wi-Fi. Back to nature, zero inconvenience." Sam explained

"That's idiotic."

"I know. Some people just don't know how to live." Jack chuckled,

* * *

Bobby and Jack entered the Biggerson Restaurant in Hammonton, New Jersey the next day; they just got back from the morgue in town. Sam and Dean saw them while questioning a ranger named Rick, Bobby nudged them meaning time to brief the report they have from MD. Dean left a calling card to Rick as they left the table to meet up with them.

"So?" Dean asked,

"Well, I took a look at the cadaver - what's left of it. Not a happy camper. Don't have any stats on a Jersey Devil, but the bite radius on the vic's wounds - it's too small for a Leviathan."

"And he's still got a ventricle and some change, so we can rule out a werewolf. And a wendigo doesn't leave any marks on the body." Jack continued,

"Hmm. Lunch?"

"Starving." Bobby said relieved,

"Hey! Uh, Brandon. We grab a booth?" Dean asked a waiting waiter for a table.

"Hey, uh, douchewad, a hostess will seat you. Do I look like a freaking hostess?" Brandon said as he turned around, someone is in a mood.

"Do you want to look like a hostess?" Dean threatened; Brandon glared at Dean and then walked away.

"That didn't really make sense, what you... said." Sam said motioning to the moody Brandon,

"What was that?" Dean asked wondering what's wrong with him?

"I sure hope we don't get Brandon's section." Bobby stated,

"Sidewinder soup and salad combo goes to Big Bird." Brandon put down the plate in front of Sam at their table, then Brandon handed Dean his order

"TDK slammer to Ken Doll." He was clearly in a foul mood as he handed Jack his plate "Chicken salad to Mr. Blonde," Jack frowned as Brandon put the last plate in front of Bobby "And a little heart-smart for creepy uncle." Ok, he was really in a foul mood today.

"What is your problem?" Dean asked wondering

"You are my problem!" Brandon snapped and then left their table in a hurry, wow someone got him rattled up.

"Oh, Brandon's got his flare all up in a bunch." Bobby stated,

"Yeah, so much for getting 18% for _him." _ Jack pointed it out.

"Anyway, chief ranger - I don't think he believes in the Jersey Devil." Dean said, changing the subject.

"Oh, oh, by the way, did he seem a little, uh, stoned to you?" Sam told him,

"Ranger Rick? Yeah. Definitely growing his own on the back 40 and smoking all the profits." Dean said the obvious, saying duh.

"He did seem to think that there was something…"

"Oh, that is good sandwich." Dean moaned; he felt like he died and went to heaven.

"What the hell did you get?" Bobby asked, Dean turned a card on the table adverting the special towards Bobby.

"New Pepper Jack Turducken Slammer - limited time only."

"Bunch of birds shoved up inside each other. Shouldn't play God like that."

"Hey, don't look at me sideways from that" Dean gestured to Bobby's plate "…that Chinese chicken geezer salad there, okay? This is awesome. Like the perfect storm of your top-three edible birds."

Jack laughed a bit; Oh Dean, ever the junk food lover.

"All right, anyways, um... The ranger did seem to think there was something out in Wharton Forest." Sam picked up where he left off.

"Well, then I'd say it's safari time." Bobby said

"She's big-boned!" They turned around to see what's going on.

"Look at her! You're telling me she's not fat?" Brandon was having a big fight with the manager of this restaurant.

"Hey." Manager warned,

"Up yours, Mike. Shove it right up yours!" Brandon took off his apron and left the restaurant, he just quit his job.

"Well, anyway, back to bigger and better things." Dean said as he continued to eat his sandwich, what an interesting start to the afternoon, Jack thought

* * *

Jack, Bobby and the Winchesters were in the forest, walking through carrying their bags and their rifles. Bobby stopped to look a tuft of hair on a bush.

"Couple of bucks. Head-butting over turf probably. Pretty sure the other fella won." Bobby said, they continued their search in the forest.

"I guess I forgot. Before you were a hunter, you were actually a...hunter."

"Yeah, well, we shot our dinner when I was a kid." Bobby explained,

"You used to take us hunting. Remember? Dad had a case, he'd just dump us on you. Shoot, you must have taught us most of the outdoor tracking we know." Dean said remembering the good times at Bobby's

"Yeah, what I could get to stick. I never could get you little grubs to pull a trigger on a single deer."

"You're talking about Bambi, man."

"You don't shoot Bambi, jackass. You shoot Bambi's mother."

"Come on, Bobby. You cant kill a deers mother." Jack shook his head, of course Jack had been on a few hunts with Bobby during his younger days. He had a blast back then. Then they looked up to see a bloodied arm hanging from a tree.

"Well, looks like we found Phil." Dean said,

"Yeah, what's left of him." Jack added,

* * *

"Special agents. Listen, I got your call. But I'm not sure I got what you were saying." Ranger Rick said as he stepped out of his vehicle at night in the woods. Dean pointed upwards at the arm.

"Hey. I think we found Phil." Rick repeated the words Dean said earlier, catching on as he followed Dean's gaze.

"That's what I said." Dean told him,

"Uh, I should probably call this in." Rick said gesturing to the radio in his car.

"Yeah, yeah. Solid move, Rick." Sam said, not a good idea according to him, suddenly jack's enchanced hearing picked up a creature moving and breathing heavliy in the bushes as Rick went to call this on radio.

"Jack what is it?" Bobby asked noticing Jack was on the alert.

"Listen." Jack urged Bobby to listen, Bobby picked it up quickly, something was here.

"Uh, this is Ranger Evans up at Acher's Point. Come in. Uh, repeat. This is Chief Ranger Evans."

"_Chief Ranger, go ahead."_

"I have a situation out at Acher's Point."

"Ranger, i think we've got company." Bobby stated,

"Yeah? Who's that?" Rick asked, his question was answered as the creature took Rick by suprise dragging him off into the trees.

"Ranger!" Sam shouted,

* * *

"Ranger Evans! Ranger!" Jack yelled as they went further into the forest looking for Ranger Rick.

" It's got him up in the trees." Bobby said as they pointed their rifles hearing movement from the tree "Lights off." Bobby turned the spotlight off his rifle, Jack lowered his down.

"What?"Dean asked as he lowers his rifle,

"Wait, Bobby, you think that's really a good idea?"

"Shut up, shut off, and listen." Jack turned off the spotlight following Dean and Sam.

They heard the creature eating human flesh and Jack grimaced a bit.

"Damn thing's eating Rick." Bobby stated, sorry Rick.

"Man, I liked Rick." Dean said, Jack, Bobby and Sam looked at him strangely. Did he just say that? Bobby closed his eyes and fired a shot into the tree, seconds later a humanoid creature fell to the ground.

"Nice shot, Bobby." Jack complimented, impressed by the accuracy of the shot.

"Seriously." Sam added,

"We all got our gifts." Bobby stated

"What about the rest of Ranger Rick?" Dean asked looking up

"Ranger called in his 10-20. His own will find him. We got crap to do."

* * *

Bobby cleared the table as Jack carried the creature in to their safehouse and put the body on the table. They were going to perform a autopise on the humanoid.

"Built like a supermodel, but the thing was strong. That's for damn sure. Carried a full-grown man up a tree in nothing flat." Bobby said

"But, it only took one bullet to bring it down." Sam added,

"And not evena silver bullet, just a bullet-bullet." Dean finished, the creature bolted sitting up startling the hunters. They pulled out their guns and fired at the creature repeatedly. It fall back to the ground. Jack sighed in relief loudly while the Winchester brothers.

"First one must have just stunned it." Bobby said,

"Well, better check out thr hulk's pants for some Id." Jack replied as he moved towards the creature and took out a wallet from it's pants.

"Oh, that is just gonna ruin the leather." Dean said,

"Are you feeling okay?" Bobby asked bit worried for Dean, he's been acting strange lately

"Yeah, I feel great." Dean assured,

"Gerald Browder, 35 years old, town native, 5'9", brown hair and blue eyes... 235 pounds." Jack read the id

"Whoa." They all looked at the creature which clearly didn't not weight 235 pounds.

"Well, apparently, he's lost a little pudge."

"Maybe it's a-a lap-band side effect." Dean laughed at his joke while others didn't, Bobby poked a stick inside one of the bullet wounds and it driped grey goo.

"What the hell? I think we better have a look under Gerald's hood."

"You think?" Jack asked the obvious, what the hell is that creature?

* * *

When Sam and Bobby autopsied Gerald Browder, while Jack and Dean was watching they were immediately disgusted of what they've found in the stomach, it uncovered a gray goo, stomach contents, eeh, not pretty. They even found an extremely swollen adrenal gland. One thing is sure, it's not the Jersey Devil but it's also not Gerald Browder. Something weird is going on.

So they were back at the Biggersons restaurant much to the delight of Dean who ordered another Turducken sandwich. Jack, Sam and Bobby were only having coffee.

"Gerald Browder, 35, self-employed. Air-conditioning repairman." Sam explained as he looked at a website on his laptop. "Missing person number three. Disappeared eight days ago."

"Well, that explains all the people who got eaten in the last eight days." Bobby stated,

"Yeah. The big question is, what happened to him?" Jack asked, Dean groaned as he took large bites of his sandwich.

"Dean. Uh, so, what do you think?" Sam asked,

"I'm not that worried about it." Dean replied with his mouth full.

"Excuse me?" Bobby asked,

"That's funny, right? I could give two shakes of a rat's ass. Is that right? Do rats shake their ass, or is it something else? Eh."

Sam, Bobby and Jack looked around to see everyone at the restaurant was eating the same sandwich. Why didn't they think of it earlier, it was the sandwich.

"Gimme that." Sam snatched the sandwich away from Dean

"Whoa, whoa! Why?!

"There's some funky chicken in the TDK Slammer, ain't there?" Bobby said

"Yeah." Sam sniffed the sandwich and recoiled when it smelled a bit revolted.

* * *

Back at their safehouse, Bobby set the sandwich wrapped in foil in shape of a swan, down on a plate. Now what kind of ingredients are in the sandwich?

"This is stupid. My sandwich didn't do anything. I don't know what you think you're gonna find." Dean said as Sam unwrapped the foil.

"There's something wrong with you, Dean."

"Are you kidding? I'm fine! I - I actually feel great. The best I've felt in a couple months. Cas? Black goo? I don't even care anymore. And you know what's even better? I don't care that I don't care. I just want my damn slammer back."

"Dude, you are completely stoned, just like Ranger Rick was."

"Not to mention dinner rush back at Biggerson. Everyone loves the Turducken." Jack continued, just then gray goo bubbled out of the sandwich.

"I think you pissed off my sandwich." Dean said with his eyes widened, Jack, Bobby and Sam scooted away bit there as more goo bubbled out of the sandwich.

"That - that's in me?" Dean pointed to it

"O-only half of it." Sam replied,

"Does that snot look familiar?" Bobby asked,

"Okay, so whatever turned Gerry Browder into a pumpkin head... and is currently turning Dean into an idiot –"

"I'm right here. Right here."

"Is in the Turducken Slammer at Biggerson's." Bobby said in realization

"Yeah."

"It's in the meat." Jack stated,

"If I wasn't so chilled out right now, I would puke." Dean said looking at the sandwich.

* * *

"how's he doing?" Sam asked as they were in a van with Dean sleeping off the effects of the gray goo on a stakeout at Biggerson's restaurant

"He's sleeping it off. Tryptophan coma." Bobby replied,

"So, you think he's okay?"

"Yeah, he's all right."

"Good. So you don't worry about him?"

"What do you mean? Before the Turducken?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I kind of mean more like, uh... more like ever since my head broke... and we lost Cas. I mean, you ever feel like he's - he's going through the same motions but he's not the same Dean, you know?"

"How could he be?"

"Right, yeah, but what if –"

"What if what, Sam? You know, you worry about him. All he does is worry about you. Who's left to live their own life here? The two of you - aren't you full up just playing Snuffleupagus with the Devil all the live long?"

"I don't know, Bobby. Seeing Lucifer's fine with me." That was a surprise

"Come again?" Jack and Bobby asked in unison

"Look, I'm not saying it's fun. I mean, to be honest with you, I-I kind of see it as the best-case scenario. I mean..." Sam pressed the hand he injuried a while back "at least all my crazy's under one umbrella, you know? I kind of know what I'm dealing with. A lot of people got it worse."

"Wow, that was pretty deep." Jack commented,

"You always were one deep little son of a bitch." Bobby said,

"Wait, wait, wait. Here we go." Sam stated as he saw a delivery truck backing up to Biggerson's receiving entrance. The truck driver got out of the truck and wheeled out cartons into the restaurant and got back into the truck and drove off.

"Well, I guess we follow him."

* * *

They followed the truck to a warhouse and pulled up not wanting to get caught.

"That's weird, right? I mean, national franchise like Biggerson's getting meat from a place that looks like it wholesales Hong Kong knockoffs." Sam said watching through bionculars as the truck parked to the warehouse.

"Okay. Yeah. It's a little weird." Dean replied, the truck driver entered the warehouse.

"All right, well, I guess we wait till they close up shop, go take a look around?"

"Hang on." Jack saw another car pulled up to the warehouse and out came someone too familiar for Sam and Dean.

"No." Sam recognized him, he was the man who attacked them at Bobby's house in Sioux Falls, "Edgar."

"Leviathans." Dean stated, Edgar opened the truck and helped Brandon whose head is covered with a hood. The truck driver took Brandon by the arm led him into the warehouse.

"Son of a bitch." Jack muttered, "What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

"There's nothing happening back here at all." Sam said on the phone with Jack outside of the warehouse.

"_Yeah, okay, Sam. Well, they're pretty dug in, so why don't you and Jack finish circling and head on back?"_

_"_Right." Sam hung up on the phone as he and Jack turned around and headed back to the van.

"So huh, you're ok?" Sam asked "I mean considering recently."

Jack let out a big sigh, "I don't know, Sam. I mean, sure I'm ok pyshically but mentally, I'm scared."

"What do you mean?"

"With everything has happened, Cas's death, Ellen's pregnancy… I feel like I'm on a road that has all the warning signs ahead." They walked back to where Dean and Bobby was at.

"Afraid of the fact that you might get cold feet of the fatherhood?"

"Not even close. For the first time in my life I'm unsure what to do." Jack spoke out his thoughts

"You'll be a great father, Jack. I get that you're on unknown terrority and you're doubting yourself about being a dad. But I think you'll manage that just like you managed to tackle every problem in your life. You'll pull it through." Sam assured knowingly

Jack chuckled, "You know what 's funny?"

"What is?"

"For a moment there, you just sounded like my dad." Jack replied, "Sam look."

Sam followed Jack's glance as they saw two black SUV's arriving at the warehouse. Something was up.

"Come on." Jack said as they went back to the van.

"Hey, something's up." Sam said as they got back in to the van.  
the black SUV's pulled up as Edgar and a doctor came out of the buliding, a man in a suit stepped out of the second SUV and met up with Edgar and the doctor.

"Unbelievable. It's Dick frigging Roman." Jack said completely taken by surprise.

"What? Who the hell is Dick frigging Roman?" Dean asked confused

* * *

"_Billionaire Dick Roman, seen here at a recent press conference, has been on the corporate-takeover warpath in the last several months and shows no signs of relenting." _They were watching a TV clip from a report of Dick Roman on a laptop,

_"I believe in good old American values, like unlimited growth. But it's like I always say - if you want to win, then you got to be the shark. And a shark's got to eat. Well, that's a great question. Yes, we have made new acquisitions. I don't believe in hostile takeovers. I believe in merging... and coming out on top." _Dick said

_"Whether at the helm of his America's cup-winning yacht or one of his Fortune 500 companies, Roman has never shied away from the spotlight. Roman's record-breaking series of motivational seminars, "When in Rome," have outsold every other money-making program on the market. A vocal member of the NRA and a steadfast supporter of the second amendment, Roman has started attracting some conservative political attention, as well." _The reporter continued,

"_Roman is ruthless, but good-looking. I think he'll make a great candidate." _A political commentator commented,

_"Another great question. No, I am not running for political office at this time. But I do have a number-one bestseller." _Dick replied,

_"_Holy crap. What the hell is that?" Dean asked as the clip ended,

"That's one of the top 50 most powerful men in America, Dean." Sam said

"Says here top 35 as of last month. Now it's all making sense. Remember when Crowley kept going on about hating Dick? I thought he was just being general. Pfft!" Dean realized what Crowley meant in Delaware.

"If the Leviathan got to him, then it means that they are planning on a much bigger scale than we thought." Jack stated,

"So what, then? I mean, we can't exactly outgun them." Sam replied,

"No, but we got the drop on them. Means we got a chance to figure out what these guys are really doing here." Bobby said, Dean looked back and saw surveillance equipment that was of high quality.

"Whoa. Where'd you get that mother?" Dean asked,

"It's on loan from Frank's big brother collection. It'll pick up vocal vibrations from window glass at half a mile. It's time to find out what these ugly bastards are up to."

* * *

"Our side's still dead, Bobby. Anything with you?" Dean asked Bobby on the phone, as he, Jack and Sam were in the van while Bobby was on a roof of a buliding spying on the Leviathans.

"_Yeah, same here. I got - hold on. Yeah, I got movement - my side, second floor, meeting room_." Bobby told, then it was silence on the phone for a few moments.

"What's happening now?" Jack asked, obviously Bobby was listening to the conversation in the building.

"_Wait." _ Bobby replied, "_Now I have officially seen it all._ "

"Bobby, what is it?" Sam asked,

_"He's making the doctor eat himself."_

_"_What did you say?" Jack asked, Dick made the doctor eat himself? Jeez.

"_He's…_" Bobby was cut off on the phone

"Bobby? Bobby?!" Jack asked,

* * *

They went to the roof and found the surveillance equipment broken in pieces.

"They got him." the leviathans took Bobby hostage, explains why he was cut off.

"Guys, there are at least four Leviathans out there. We don't even know how to kill one." Sam said

A van branded ACME Industrial Cleaning pulled up. Dean got an idea of how to get in to the warehouse.

"Well, it'll be quite a shock when we walk in through the front door, won't it?" Dean stated as he looked at Sam and Jack.

They stole some pressure sprayers from the cleaning van and waited for the night to come. it's game time.

* * *

"Here we go." Jack said as they entered the warehouse and sprayed on the Leviathans, they screamed in pain as borax soloution burned their skins, they continued to do that until they splited from each other. One of the Leviathans followed Jack, to a corner.  
he thought he had Jack trapped only to realise that Jack lured him to a trap he sprayed some of the borax on his angel sword and cut the leviathans head off.

"Sucker." Jack said quietly as he put his sword away safely, "Come on, Bobby. Where are you?"

"Sam…" Looks like Sam was bit busy with Dick Roman at the moment, Dick was wiping the borax off his face healing. Sam dropped his empty sprayer and backed up to a corner.

"That is not how we communicate from a place of yes. That was bracing. Where'd you kids find this stuff?" Bobby appeared from out of nowhere and shot Dick in the back twice.

"Hey! That's mine." Dick said as he turned around, Dean threw more cleaning solution to Dick who sizzeled by the contact of Borax. Jack threw the rest of his sodium borate to Dick just for good measure.

"Go! Go!" Dean ordered, Jack, Dean and Sam ran out of the warehouse and got in to the van. Dean drove off when they pulled up midway of their escape.

"Ah damnit. Where's Bobby.?" Jack asked worried, minutes later, Bobby exited of the warehouse, with Dick on his trail, Bobby opened the sliding door as Dick pulled out his gun and aimed at him

"Go! Go!" Dick shot as Jack closed the door, dick shot at them twice as Dean drove away.

Jack sighed in relief as he at down.

"You're all right back there, Jack?"

"Yeah, never better." Jack said, sitting down.

"Son of a bitch! I'm glad you got in. He almost took your freaking head off."

"Hey, Bobby, your hat." Sam said holding out Bobby's hat, he didn't respond or get it which instantly got the trio worried for him.

"Bobby?" Jack asked as he shook Bobby up, no answer or movement "Oh no. Bobby?"

"Bobby?!" Sam asked

"Bobby!" Jack shouted, "Bobby!" Bobby's been shot.


	49. Idjits

Chapter 49

Idjits

_There is nowhere else I can run to_  
_She is wretched but she comforts me_  
_After everyone goes home_  
_She's always there for me_  
_And when the sun goes hellbound_  
_And the moon does resurrect the night_  
_I'll hide within her_  
_Not much good has come out the light_

_After everyone goes home_  
_And I'm left here on my own_  
_I will run straight to Hell and back_  
_Straight to Hell and back_  
_When they turn out all their lights_  
_And I'm left to brood at night_  
_Always return to Hell and back_  
_Straight to Hell and back_  
_Straight down_

_A lonely light in a window_  
_Just longing for some company_  
_Tragic, heartless and hateful_  
_But there's nothing as willing as she_  
_And when the night has fallen_  
_It falls hard and then it all begins_  
_When she starts her calling_  
_I feel my darkness growing from within_

_I become two_  
_We become one_  
_Unbridled... unequaled... unholy... undone_  
_The path is cut deep_  
_The path is worn well_  
_I'll follow my footsteps to the warmth of Hell_  
_The warmth of Hell _

**Hell And Back by Metallica**

**AN: The texts that are in italic are flashbacks from the time when Jack came back from Hell.**

* * *

"Hang on, Bobby!" Jack assured as they were driving to the nearest hospital in a hurry, Bobby had been shot in the head, Dick Roman was the shooter and they don't have much time now.

"Jack, is he dead?" Sam asked glancing back and forth

"I'm checking his pulse now." Jack put two fingers on Bobby's neck to see if he's still breathing.

"Is he dead!" Dean said and it was a bit irritated for Jack

"Dean just focus on the road!" Jack snapped at him unintentionally, he knew that Dean was concerned. Jack sighed in relief for now when he found Bobby's weak pulse.

"He's alive, barley there's a weak pulse." Jack told them, Dean dialled the numbers on his cellphone

"Keep him upright. Stop the bleeding." Dean told him but he already knew that,

"I already know that, Dean!" Jack shouted,

"I need the nearest trauma center." Dean explained quickly on the phone

"Hold on. Hold on." Sam said quietly,

"What's the address?!" Dean demanded, when he got the address of the nearest trauma center he hung up as he looked back at Bobby. "All right, Bobby, hang in there."

He put the pedal to the metal accelerating to the nearest hospital. Hang on, Bobby.

* * *

"Page the neurosurgeon on call. Tell OR to put electives on hold." A Doctor ordered as Bobby was being wheeled on a hospital bed on the hall of the Hammonton Regional Hospital Trauma Center. Jack, Dean and Sam were following behind Bobby's bed not leaving his side. "Move trauma 2 to bed 7 as soon as it's clean." They moved Bobby to a trauma room where they wasted no time there.

"Gunshot wound to the right frontal area, no exit wound found. Breathing spontaneously. Respiratory rate 18 and shallow. RST at 120. BP 90 over 60. GCS 5." A nurse explained,

"Push 80 grams of Mannitol over 30. Prep for intubation." Doctor ordered,

"Air entry clear to bases."

"Let's get a central line in here now."

"Please, you gotta tell us what's…" Jack said as he approached but the nurse prevented him from it,

"Get them out of here." Doctor demanded,

"Sorry. You need to stay out of their way." The nurse said while another

"That's our uncle." Dean told her, meaning that they're not leaving Bobby alone

"You got to stay back."

"What are they doing?" Sam asked,

"We need to get him stable." Nurse replied,

"Okay, when are you gonna take the bullet out?"

"If we can get the swelling down, if it's in a place we can get to, if –"

"If he even lives that long." Sam muttered, Jack shook his head no to Sam saying don't think like that. The nurse closed a curtain shut across the door to the trauma door so they could work on him.

"Don't die, Bobby." Jack begged,

* * *

Flashback

_21 November 2008_

_Jack woke up in a pinebox startled; the last thing he remembered was being dragged out of hell by a very powerful creature. Ah so being many years there, all the souls he's tortured, he had become something different there, a Hellbreaker. Getting back to the present, Jack looked around the box._

_"Help!" Jack pleaded; his voice was extremely hoarse as he pounded on the door, when suddenly with some power punched through the box and dirt came through as he pushed through the dirt climbing back to surface. Jack's arms came through the dirt as he got back to the ground gasping for breath. He stood up as he dusted some dirt off his shirt and his jeans. He looked up to the sun wincing at daylight, it was very bright, had time to adjust his sighting for a moment. He looked around to see a perfect circle of dead trees laying on the ground. His grave looked like a nuclear missile had hit it. Whoever that creature was, it had a serious mojo to pull him out of Hell._

"I need to find Bobby." Jack thought as he left his grave heading to Sioux Falls.

_"Thanks." Jack nodded gratefully as he stepped out of a car; he got a lift to Sioux Falls, he was  
"Here we go." Jack thought as he walked in to the Salvage yard and entered Bobby's house hoping that Bobby doesn't kill him at first sight. Jack looked around to see the house was empty. No sigh of Bobby,, damn._

_His stomach growled loudly, he was hungry. So he went to kitchen to eat. He opened the fridgator and started to eat franatically. Oh, he hadn't eaten in years; it tasted it so good._

_just then he heard a gun cocking and he turned around to see Bobby who was surprised to see him. _

_"Jack?" Bobby asked,_

_"Hey Bobby." Jack replied as he stepped away from the fridge and walked to the living room with Bobby still aiming at him._

_"I-I don't." Bobby slowly and surely lowered his gun._

_"Me either, but… here I am." Jack stated, and as you would expect it from Bobby, he didn't believe it so he pulled out a sliver knife and lunged forward towards Jack slashing in air but Jack quickly dogded it grabbing his arm and twisted behind Bobby's back._

_"Bobby, It's me!" Jack assured that's really him._

_"My ass!" Bobby replied as he used his free arm to backhand him in the face. Jack let go of the other arm._

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait!" He held out his hands in a claming gesture "Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and… you're one of the closest friends I have."_

_Once again Bobby lunged to Jack, Jack grabbed his arm disarming Bobby. He shoved Bobby away from him to a safe distance _

_"I am not a shapeshifter!" Jack argued _

_"Then you're a Revenant!" Bobby countered,_

_"If I was either one of them, would I be doing this with a sliver knife." Jack asked, he made a small cut on his wrist. There was a small line blood on it._

_"Jack?" Bobby asked as he started to believe it._

_"That's I've been trying tell you." Jack replied, relieved. Bobby couldn't contain his emotions any longer as he grabbed Jack for a tight hug. Jack returned the favour with relief on his face. _

_"It's good to see you, boy."_

_"You too, Bobby." Jack replied, they pulled away from each other._

_"But... how did you bust out?"_

_"I don't know, man. All I know is that I woke up in a pinebox…" Jack began but was interrupted by Bobby splashing holy water into Jack's face. He sighed while shaking his head clearly annoyed._

_"I'm not a demon either, Bobby." Jack said _

_Bobby shrugged "Can't be too careful."_

* * *

Jack woke up the next day in the hospital when Jo, Ellen and Grace entered the hospital. Dean called Grace right away after they got Bobby to the trauma center.

"Jack." Grace said as he saw them, he walked towards them with a distressful look "Dean called me and told me about Bobby. How is he?"

"He's all right but the doctor said that there was too much swelling in his brain to remove the bullet so they have to wait for the swelling to go down." Jack explained to them

"But he's ok, right?" Jo said

"Yeah he is. Luckliy the bullet didn't shatter, so it wasn't too much damage" Jack nodded but Grace knew there was something else added to it. So did Ellen.

"But?" Grace asked,

Jack sighed, "Doctor also said that in cases like his, there's a chance that he may not make it." That news settled not well with them at all.

"So what now?" Ellen asked,

"We wait." Jack answered

* * *

"_Angels? Really?" Jack asked as they were in front of the door to Grace's apartment in Miami a couple of days later. After Jack explained to how he was brought back, Bobby told him it was an angel. And Jack thought it first that it was a joke but he knew Bobby long enough to know that he wouldn't lie about it._

_"It's true, met one not long ago." Bobby replied, "I was just as doubtful to it as you are. But angels are real."  
"Yeah." Jack chuckeld, "Well, if demons exist, why can't angels exist, right? Besides, the impossible is in our job description."_

_"I bet you have a lot of questions, don't you?"_

_"You have no idea." Jack knocked on the door waiting for Grace to open._

_"Bobby if that's you, I swear, I will…" Grace trailed off as she opened the door when she saw her little brother alive and well. She hasn't seen him since his funeral so she was shocked to see him like this._

_"Jack?" She asked taken back._

_"Hey, Gracie." Jack greeted, happy to see his big sister. Jack carefully stepped in to her apartment. As Jack stepped closer, Grace attacked Jack who saw it coming stepping her aside. Bobby stepped in and held her off preventing Grace from ripping Jack apart._

_"Who are you?!" Grace demanded, struggling to get out of Bobby's hold._

_"Gracie it's me!" Jack replied,_

_"Yeah, right!" _

_"It's him. It's him. I already checked; it's really him." Bobby assured the older sister who stared as she stopped struggling._

_"But… how…"_

_"I know, right?" Jack agreed as he stepped forward, Bobby let go of her who was on the verge of tears as she ran and hugged his little brother. Brother and sister Cahill once again was reunited._

_"I've missed you little brother." Grace whispered as she cried slient tears._

_"Me too, big sis." Jack replied a bit emotional, as they pulled away from each other._

_"How did you get out?"_

_"You may want to sit down for this." Jack said as he led to a table in the kitchen, explaining about his escape from hell and it was a work of an angel. When he finished the story, Grace reacted the same way as he did but slowly and surely realizing that he wasn't lying._

_Then suddenly, a high pitch tone rattled the apartment; Grace and Bobby clutched their ears in pain as the sound continued except for Jack. There was a voice that sounded like a thousand notes all mixed in a perfect tone. It was beautiful._

_"Jack… meet me in Christ fellowship Church…. You will get your answers to your questions."_

_"Who are you?" Jack asked,_

_"Anna."_

* * *

"Ellen." Jack said outside of the hospital where Jack, Jo and Ellen was at the parking lot.

"You're ok? I mean…. I'm just surprised that you're even standing." Jack refered to their baby that had grown quite big since the doctor's visit.

"Trust me, Jack. I told Mom to stay at home but she refused saying she won't leave those boys all by themselves." Jo said

"Why am I not surprised?" Jack chuckled,

"You know me, I always worry about you boys." Ellen replied as she kissed his cheek, then Jack spotted a black car standing across two parking spacesthat was too familiar for Jack to to not recognize. Dick Frigging Roman showed up.

"Oh, Hell no." Jack hissed as he walked forward to the car and started to pound on the car window.

"Dick! I know you're in there! Show your face, your son of a bitch!" Jack demanded, pissed off now. The window lowered to reveal Dick Roman, Ellen and Jo rushed to stop Jack from doing anything stupid but it was bit hard for Ellen considering that she now was carrying a baby and all that extra weight

"Came to finish the job huh?" Jack asked, Dick smiled, sliently answering the question.

"Come on then. You and me, right here right now. Dick Roman!" Jack urged Dick to come out of his car and fight with him right now, but Dick took the easy way out, staying in his car as he noticed some bystanders were recording on their cellphones.

"Jack, come on." Ellen said trying to get him away from him.

"See? Deciding to attack a famous guy isn't all upside. You can kill me right now." Jack gestured to bystanders,

"You want to see it online."

"Maybe you should go check on that friend of yours. He can't be feeling too frisky right about now. I'm a very good shot." Dick said,

"Dick, I promise you this; we're coming for you. And just not to hurt you but to kill you, got that?" Jack was dead serious

"Come on, Jack. I can't be killed." Dick stated the obvious

"You're gonna wish you could then, you leviathan jackass." Jack snarled,  
Dick laughed at the statement, "That's some conviction. You'd really crush it on the motivational circuit."

Jack snorted, "You're either laughing because you're afraid or you're incredible stupid. See you soon, Dick." Jack left with Ellen and Jo following him.

"By the way, Jack. I hope that you will be a great father when the baby comes."  
That stopped Jack in his tracks when he heard that from Dick. That struck a nerve there.

"He's not worth it, Jack." Ellen said, "Leave it."

"I know." Jack growled, using all of his willpower to restrain him from slaughtering Dick.

* * *

"_Here we go." Jack said as he entered the church. Bobby and Grace stayed behind, despite the protests from them. Jack looked around to see where this Anna was when a two black swan like wings appeared on a redhead standing in front of an aisle._

_"Well it is good to see you, Jack. Although that would be a lie." Anna greeted in usual manner._

_"You must be Anna." Jack said, "you're short for an angel."_

_"Looks can be deceiving." Anna smiled, "I know that you have a lot of questions right now. Follow me." She led him to a private room so they could have a private conversation._

_They sat down on two separate chairs._

_"Why am I back? Why did you save me?"_

_"God commanded it. Because you didn't deserve misery that you've suffered in your life." Anna answered_

_"What am I then?" Jack asked, he wasn't the same man or human anymore thanks to Alastair._

_"You're an half angel. Alastair created you."_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know." Anna admitted, "all I know is that It cant be undone. It's permanent."_

_"I don't want to be an angel!" Jack exclaimed as he rose up, "I just want my life back."_

_"You can't your old life back, it's gone from the moment Alastair turned you to a half breed. I'm sorry."  
Jack shook his head as he sat down on his chair as realization came to him._

_"Why me, Anna? It's personal, right? I mean, I'm not exactly saint but… am I back because this is my punishment?" Jack asked; Anna looked sympathetic as she kneeled in front of him._

_"Jack, because of who you are now, every demon will be coming for you and your loved ones. Don't see it as a punishment but as a blessing. You got a chance for redemption. God sent you on a path." Anna said, "Better you make up for your sins. Or in way of putting it for you, you're screwed."_

* * *

"You ok?" Sam asked Jack as they glanced at Bobby with some concern, Dean, Jo, Ellen and Grace were at cafeteria eating lunch.

"Yeah, just tired. Dick Roman showed up." Jack replied

"What? What happened?" Sam asked

"Nothing…. Luckily. Just a goddamn staredown, what's the update?"

"The swelling's down a little. They took him off sedation. Apparently, he – he started fighting his tube. So they pulled them out, and he's breathing on his own." Sam explained,

"Which is good, right?" Jack asked, it was some good news but he doesn't want get his hopes up.

"Yeah, Well, doctor said best-case scenario."

Jack sighed, "Where do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this part?"

"You don't. T-they're not going to remove the bullet, not yet."

"Why not?" Jack questioned,

"The word's "abrading," I think." Sam replied,

"Cutting out the dead tissue from the brain." Jack stated,

"Exactly." Sam nodded in approval, a man and a woman were having a conversation interrupting them.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Sam asked, he led Jack to somewhere private away from them.

"About what?"

"You know what." Sam said the obvious.

Jack frowned as he caught up "We are _so _not having this conversation, Sam. Don't start this."

"Well, we need to."

"He's not gonna die." Jack argued,

"He might." Sam countered realistically.

"Sam." Jack warned,

"Jack, listen – we need to brace ourselves."

"Why?"

"Because it's real."

"What do you want me to do? Prepare myself for the inevitable? Sam, we've been through enough." Jack walked away from Sam and then paused by the door.

"If Bobby dies, then I'll lose the only friend who was by my side when I came back from Hell." Jack told Sam and then he left.

* * *

Everyone was back at the trauma center when the night came in, no one said a word for a long time when two nurse were heading towards Bobby with urgency.

"Keep the head of the bed up for transport. IV can run off the pump. Just run a TKVO. We'll have to wait for respiratory." One of the nurse said,

"Wait. What's going on?" Ellen asked,

"He's showing signs of responsiveness. We're taking him up for surgery. If you want to see him, I'd squeeze in there quick."

"Come on, boys." Ellen nudged them to follow her to Bobby's room. They walked into the room and stood by the bedstand unsure what to do now. They just stood there for a moment or two realizing that this may be the last time they may see Bobby.

"Sorry. We need to get moving." The nurse told them

"Right." jack muttered, "Thanks for everything, idjit." Ellen chuckled bitterly,

"Hey, um... Bobby, um, hey..." Sam said as he took Bobby's hand, "Just... thanks... for everything." Sam told Bobby, he let go of his hand and gave it a pat on it.

"All right. Please step back." The nurse ordered

"Yeah." Dean replied as they stepped away from Bobby when suddenly Bobby's eyes opened and his head.

"Wait. wait, wait, wait, stop. His eyes are open." Sam said,

"Bobby?" Dean asked, Grace put her hand on his shoulder as Bobby removed the respirator that covered his nose and mouth about to talk but Grace prevented him.

"Don't speak, Bobby. Here's a pen." Grace said as she grabbed the pen while Jo took the chart from the end of the bed. She handed the pen to Sam who handed to Bobby.

"What is it?" Jack asked as Bobby wrote the numbers 45489 on Sam's hand while breathing heavily with the effort.

Then he looked at the group that he considered as his own personal family, he smiled slightly at them.

"Idjits." He stated, then he closed his eyes as his head fell onto the pillow. The heart monitor went beeping.

"Bobby? Bobby!" The monitor flatlined, they backed away from Bobby despairing.

"Call a code – trauma room." A nurse demanded, a medical staff ran towards the room and attempted to revive Bobby. Ellen and Jack held hands as they watched their friend die with sorrow; Jo cried sliently as she leaned into Dean while Grace cried too in Sam's embrace.

* * *

_Jack entered Bobby's house with a sad look and went to kitchen where Bobby was at. He was reeling from the encounter with Anna so he needed to visit someone he knew._

_"Hey, son." _

_"Hi." Jack said quietly as he sat down. Bobby walked to the fridge and took out a beer handing Jack a beer._

_"You ok?"_

_"I will be, soon." Bobby nodded in understanding,_

_"Wanna talk about what happened?"_

_"No, not yet." Jack shook his head, Bobby nodded not pushing the subject._

_"Ok, well, whenever you're ready to talk about it, I will be right here."  
Jack nodded gratefully for the gesture "Thanks."  
Bobby left the kitchen and stopped in by the doorway about to tell Jack something. "Hey, Jack. Welcome home." He told him with his back turned._

_"Thank you." Jack replied as Bobby left. Jack sighed knowing he was gratefull to have a friend like Bobby. He may be a drunk but he's a nice guy through and through._

* * *

_I walk a lonely road_  
_The only one that I have ever known_  
_Don't know where it goes_  
_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_  
_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_  
_When the city sleeps_  
_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_  
_I walk alone_  
_I walk alone_  
_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me_  
_'til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,_  
_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line_  
_That divides me somewhere in my mind_  
_On the border line_  
_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_  
_What's fucked up and everything's alright_  
_Check my vital signs_  
_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_  
_I walk alone_  
_I walk alone_  
_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me_  
_'til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah_  
_Ah-ah, ah-ah_

_I walk alone_  
_I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street_  
_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_  
_When the city sleeps_  
_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me_  
_'til then I walk alone..._

**Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day.**_  
_

**AN: Next chapter Jack will meet Krissy during a hunt and he will find out some surprising info about a person from his past. ****Who is it? You'll find out in the next chapter.**


	50. Krissy

Chapter 50

Krissy

_I hurt myself today_  
_To see if I still feel_  
_I focus on the pain_  
_The only thing that's real_  
_The needle tears a hole_  
_The old familiar sting_  
_Try to kill it all away_  
_But I remember everything_

_[Chorus:]_  
_What have I become_  
_My sweetest friend_  
_Everyone I know goes away_  
_In the end_  
_And you could have it all_  
_My empire of dirt_  
_I will let you down_  
_I will make you hurt_

_I wear this crown of thorns_  
_Upon my liar's chair_  
_Full of broken thoughts_  
_I cannot repair_  
_Beneath the stains of time_  
_The feelings disappear_  
_You are someone else_  
_I am still right here_

_[Chorus:]_  
_What have I become_  
_My sweetest friend_  
_Everyone I know goes away_  
_In the end_  
_And you could have it all_  
_My empire of dirt_  
_I will let you down_  
_I will make you hurt_

_If I could start again_  
_A million miles away_  
_I would keep myself_  
_I would find a way _

**Hurt by Johnny Cash**_  
_

* * *

It's been a month since Bobby died and everyone was grieving for their fallen friend in their own ways back in Montana, Dean became obsessive of killing Dick Roman and his drinking habits got a bit out of control in the process, which concerned Sam for his health. Jack on the other hand was handling it little better though but he took it hard of course; Bobby meant a lot to him. Grace and Jo dealt with their own grief by helping Ellen whose now was on bedrest. Her pregnancy was almost due in Feburary, so it's very soon. One day, Sam got a call from a girl who wanted to talk to Bobby about her dad. Sam unsure what to do, given the cirumstances was about to tell her to wait when she hung up on him. so Sam decided to trace the call by GPS and wanted to find her. Jack was agreeable to it because he needed something to take his mind off it. Dean was not keen on it first but he agreed eventually, he was going to meet Frank about the numbers that Bobby gave them before he died. Sam located the call to by looking up the address from the caller ID on his phone to an apartment building named "Clarke Manor Furnished Apartments." Jack and Sam went to a apartment door, Sam knocked on it.

"Hello? Um, we...spoke on the phone earlier?" Sam asked, the door opened to the length of the door chain revealing a teenage brunette, couldn't be much older than 14 or 15.

"Hi. Uh...I'm Sam. This is Jack." Jack waved his hand slightly hi. "You sounded like you needed help, and we were in the area."

"How'd you find me?" She asked,

"Your dad is in Bobby's address book." Jack answered,

"So where is he?"

"Bobby? He, uh... He's passed away." Sam told her the bad news, "Look, um…" Sam doesn't know her name and either did Jack.

"Krissy." She told them her name,

"Krissy. I get it. You don't let strangers in. But if your dad said you could trust Bobby, then you can trust us too." Sam said, Krissy thought about it for a moment before shutting the door undoing the chain and opened the door. She led them in to the apartment.

"Just so you know, 911's on speed-dial. One button." She told them,

"Yeah, sure. Note taken." Sam replied,

"So... you two are salesmen too?" she asked,

"Yeah. So you're dad is on the road, right now? Usually he isn't been gone that long, huh?" Jack asked,  
Krissy shook her head no, "He usually calls every night."

"How long has it been?" Sam questioned,

"Five days."

"It's just you and him, huh? I know how that is. Look, um... Sometimes on the road, crap happens. So we'll help you track him down."

"Really?"

"'Course. Did he happen to say where he was going?"

"Said he had a couple leads near Dodge City."

"And does he have a desk or something where he keeps his stuff?" She motioned them to follow her, she lead Jack and Sam into another room of what appeared to be her dad's room.

"Do you mind making some coffee?" Sam asked; she shook her head meaning not at all, "Thanks." she left the room heading to the kitchen. Jack and Sam started to look around the room, Sam looked through a desk while Jack searched inside a closet.

"Sam." Jack said glancing back at Sam, "I've found something."

Sam went to Jack and saw what Jack had found; it was a research board with missing person notices and a newspaper article. It had two headlines, "Monsters In Our Midst" and "Trucker Missing, Rig Found In Ditch".

"I think we know now why Krissy's dad hasn't been able to call her." Jack said,

"Yeah, so what now?" Sam asked,

"One of us has to stay here and watch Krissy while the other looks up on this." Jack replied,

"Why?"

"I get the feeling that she's more than it meets the eye. Call it a hunch."

"Ok." Sam shrugged; he didn't get any indication that she's hiding something. But he's been wrong before. Can't be too careful, right? "All right, who's going to do who?"

"Simple, we settle this the old fashioned way." Jack said as he raised a fist "Rock, paper, scissors. Who wins, stays."

Sam laughed thinking that's a bad idea. He's the king of that game. "It's your loss." Sam made a fist getting ready. 1 2 3, Rock for Sam and paper for Jack. Jack won.

Jack grinned, "Sam, you always go for rock. I'm not Dean, remember?"

"I know that!" Sam said, that was pure luck "Two out of three. "

"All right." Jack agreed, they played once again rock paper scissors and as before Jack won with paper beating rock.

"Damnit!" Sam exclaimed,

"Take one for the team, all right?" Jack said as he patted Sam's shoulder, walking past him with a grin on his face. Sam sighed in defeat as he followed Jack to the kitchen where Krissy was at the moment.

"Krissy." Sam said as they walked towards kitchen "Hey, listen, so I think I got an idea where to start. So I'm gonna go. Is it ok if Jack can stay here?"

"Yeah." Krissy replied,

"Um...Can I borrow this?" Sam asked as he held up a photograph of Krissy and her dad.

"Yeah." She repeated the answer,

"Thanks. Here. Here's a number, in case you don't hear from me in the next couple days. Don't worry. I promise I'll check in." Sam handed her his number.

"Don't say that. That's what my dad said." Krissy replied. Way to go, Sam. You had to jinx it didn't you?

* * *

"That's pretty good waffles, Krissy." Jack complimented the food as he and Krissy ate dinner at kitchen, "Where did you learn how to cook it?"

"My dad. That was the only thing he knew how to make it. He wasn't much of a cook."

"Well, this is the best waffles I had in a long time." Jack replied, "So, what happened with your mom? I mean if it is something personal that you don't want to talk about…"

"It's all right. You're just curious." She gave Jack an assuring smile before explaining that fateful night,

"When I was four, a man broke in to my room. He was intimating, he had a creepy smile. Mom must've heard the breaking so she went to check it out. Unknown to her, he was expecting it, so when she opened the door, he attacked her. He brutally murdered her in front of my eyes." Krissy took a moment to compose herself from crying, Jack grabbed her hand to assure that it's ok. "Then he turned to me with those cold blue eyes with blood smear over his mouth. It was scary. He took me somewhere, I don't remember it much there but it felt like a lifetime."

Jack looked sympathetic at her, that poor girl. Can't imagine what was like to watch her own mother get killed in front of her, protecting her. "I'm sorry."

Krissy nodded, "It was a long time ago. Besides there was a good side of this tragedy."

"What do you mean?"

"Follow me." Krissy rose from her chair and led him to her room. There she picked up a sketchpad where she scrolled it through to find a sketch. When she found the sketch she was looking for, she handed it to Jack whose eyes widened as he saw the sketch.

It was Olivia, the vampire that he fell in love once. In the drawing, she had a white shirt, a long trenchcoat, jeans and a pair of boots. To top it off, she had angel wings that were white and pure. She was beautiful in that drawing.

"Who's this?" Jack asked curious holding up the sketch.

"That's my savior." Jack's eye brows rose in surprise," That's right, she's the one who saved me from that man."

"Really?" Jack couldn't help but smile, Olivia was something special all right.

"Yeah, the woman who saved me, she was fearless. It was terrifying. But as long as I was in her arms, I knew I was safe."

"Who was she?"

"I used to call her my guardian angel and I still do today. Whenever I have nightmares I always look up to her for guidance. I just wish that I could see her again." Krissy sighed,

"Well, I think you will someday. Besides, it's good to have something to look up to. We all do need a idol in our lives." Jack said

"Really? Even you?" Jack nodded, "Who is it?"

Jack smirked, "My girlfriend Ellen."

* * *

"So Sam, did you find anything?" Jack asked Sam on the phone the next day outside of a local diner there near the apartment buliding. He was going to take Krissy with him for breakfast.

"_Yeah, actually I did. There were three truckers that are missing right now and there was another one who was found dead in a ditch off the interstate. Went by the name Matthew Havlena." _Sam answered,

_"_What was the cause of death?"

"_He was completely drained, puncture wounds on his neck."_

_"_Could be a vampire gone board line crazy?"

"_Maybe."_

_"_All right, have you heard from Dean about the numbers?"

"_Yeah, according to him, the numbers are coordinates."_

_"_Coordinates?" Jack repeated,

"_Yeah, turned out Dick had bought a field somewhere. Didn't tell me where it was though. He's heading there with Frank right now."_

"Well, it's something," Jack said as he glanced at Krissy leaning on the Mustang.

"_What did you find out about Krissy?" _

Jack sighed, "Nothing much but I did find out something. A vampire killed her mom when she was four, right in front of her. Since then her dad had tried to fill that gape her mom left behind."

"_Damn." _Sam sighed,

"Yeah, listen I gotta go, I promised Krissy to take her for breakfast. Keep me posted." Jack hung up as he went to Krissy. Jack nudged her to follow him to the diner for breakfast. They went to a table near to a window and ordered breakfast. Minutes later they got their orders and ate their breakfast.

_"_So, how long have you been together with Ellen?" Krissy asked,  
"Three years."

Krissy whistled surprised of how long "Wow."

"What? Did I say something stupid?" Jack asked confused,

"No 'course not. Just that the fact you having a long term relationship. Dad never had one that lasted long." Krissy answered,

"Take it he wasn't all for dating, right?" Jack asked

She shook her head no, "He's been focusing on his job and raising me that he didn't have time for it. Not since Mom died." Jack nodded in understanding, when he was in her age, he and Grace were always worried that one day their dad may not make it somehow, that's the risk you take when you're a hunter. It's easy when you're alone but when the family is involved, it becomes a whole different scenario.

"How about you? Do you have any other family member besides Ellen?" she asked,

"I have a big sister, Grace. Bit cocky though and has a foul but she's nice. And there's Jo who is technically my stepdaughter and then this little fella." Jack replied, he took out an ultra sound picture of his unborn son from his jack pocket and handed it to her.

"Who's this?" Krissy asked,

"That's my son. Ellen's pregnant with him. Jo is going to have a little brother."

"Cool." Then Krissy sighed sadly and Jack knew something was on her mind.

"Did I upset you?" Jack asked,

"No, it's just… I always wanted to have a brother or a sister when I was little. It's hard to be the only child, you know?"

"Can only imagine why." Jack muttered; a pretty attractive blonde waitress walked to their table with coffee.

"Can I get you two some coffee?" she asked,

"no we're good. Thanks." Jack smiled

"Ok." She left the table with Jack checking her out; Krissy rolled her eyes at that. Good thing that Ellen wasn't here because if she were here, he probably would be a dead man by now. Just look, nothing more.

Jack looked back at Krissy.

"What?" Jack asked,

"Seriously?" Krissy asked pointing to the waitress.

"Come on, can't I look and appreciate the body of a beautiful woman?"

"Dude, she looks like a freaking Barbie. I mean did you see her boob job? They'll probably pop from the pressure." She replied, disgusted by it, "Who needs them anyway? If a guy only likes a girl because of her boobs then he's a shallow man."

Jack laughed while shaking his head, "If you keep thinking like that, then your dad will be a happy man."

"If you say so, Casonova."

Jack chuckled, "Are you sure we're not related?"

"I'm sure." Krissy smirked,

"Ok, smartass." Jack remarked,

"I am not a smartass." She argued,

"Are too." Jack countered; Krissy stuck her tongue out for that remark. Jack laughed a bit with a smile.

* * *

Jack and Krissy left the diner after they paid for their breakfast and headed to the Mustang. They climbed in to the Mustang and drove to the mall where they were going to buy some stuff. After they did that, they went back to the apartment building. They entered her apartment; Krissy put her earphones on as she went to her room. Jack went to the living room and sat down on the sofa.  
Just then Jack's cellphone ringed and he went to answer the call.

"Yeah."

"_Hey it's me."_ That was Sam

"Hey, Sam. Did you find out of what her dad was hunting?"

"_I did. I think he was hunting a Vetala. Um, Dad took one down back in the day. Silver knife to the heart, twist, they're done. He says they're maladjusted loner types – like to knock a guy out, drag him home, feed slow. So, if Krissy's dad got grabbed, there's a chance he might still be alive."_

Jack sighed in relief, "That's good. Do you need help?"

"_No, I left a message to Dean for help on the voicemail. Just stay there with Krissy until we get there."_

_"_Ok, call me when it's done. By the way what should I tell her?"

"_Just tell her that I'm on a trail. Might take a day or two"_

"Ok." Jack said and he hung up, he rose from couch and went to Krissy's room knocking on the door.

"Hey." Jack said; Krissy removed her earphones.

"What is it?"

"Sam just called uh, he told me that he's on a trail. Might take a day or two."

"Ok?"

"Trust me, I know Sam. He'll find him." Jack assured, "Do you want anything?"

She shook her head no, Jack nodded in acknowledgement as he left.

* * *

A couple of days later, Krissy was in her room when Jack came in with a serious look. A look that says you're in trouble. She got up from bed and went to face him. Sam hadn't been heard from lately, so he knew

"What?" Krissy asked pretending to have no clue.

"You know, you had me there. Whole regular kid, don't know anything façade. When I checked your Dad's room, the board that was in his closet. It was gone. Care to explain about that?" Jack asked with arms crossed,

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Jack chuckled, he knew better. "Nice try, Krissy. I'm calling your bluff. You know about this job that your Dad is working."

Krissy sighed in defeat, thinking damn he's good. "You and Sam seemed competent, so I figured, fine – I'll do what my dad always tells me to. "Be a regular kid, don't say anything, stay out of the line of fire. Let the adults work it out." So much for that."

"Yeah. Now where is the board?" Jack demanded, Krissy pulled out a gun and pointed it at Jack who remainded calm. "I get it. You're tough. I'm just trying to get Sam and your dad back."

"My dad left, and he didn't come back. Sam left, and he didn't come back. I give you the info, you leave, you don't come back."

"I will this time." Jack replied,

"I'm coming with you."

"Out of option." Jack declined

"I'm coming! Or you're not going." Krissy laid out the terms, within seconds Jack snatched the gun from her.

"How did you do that?" Krissy asked; shocked over the fact of how quickly he disarmed her

"It's not one to tell. Now where is it?"

"I burned it."

"Of course you did." Jack remarked,

"But lucky for you, I memorized it all first."

"Good, but first I need to make a call." Jack stated,

* * *

"Is this her?" Dean asked as he climbed out of his car and walked to Jack and Krissy outside of the apartment building. He got the message on his voice mail from Sam that was over two days old called quickly Jack who told him about Krissy.

"Yep, she knows where they are, although she's not keen on the idea." Jack said glancing at her who gave him an glare.

"And how does she remember the location, I might ask?"

"She's memorized it."

"Hmm. All right, let's go." Dean said, Jack let Krissy into Dean's car and put her in the front seat.

"Keep an eye on her; she's a good actor. Had me fooled there."

Dean snorted unconvinced, not much of a surprise. "Yeah, right."

Jack chuckled, of course he expected something like that from Dean as he went back to The Mustang and drove to Dodge City following Dean and Krissy.

* * *

It turned out that there were two Vatelas instead of one, which explained why Sam and Krissy's Dad hadn't returned. Two beats better than one. So they found one of the Vetalas and followed her to an abanonded building not far from Dodge City. Jack decided to go and save Sam and her dad with Dean but Dean had other ideas.

"What?! You want me to watch her?" Jack asked in disbelief, "No way, I'm coming with you."

"Jack, don't start this. I had a very long, _long _week. So please just do what I say." Dean replied with a tired look

"But…" Jack began to protest but kept his mouth shut knowing that there's no chance to change Dean's mind.

"Fine." Jack walked to Dean's car as Dean headed to the building. Jack saw the annoyed look that Krissy send him. She was handcuffed by Dean and wasn't happy of being babysit.

"Hey, I'm not happy about this either." Jack told her; she looked away showing no indication of letting him in. Jack sighed as he telepathically entered the car sitting next to her.

"What the hell?" Krissy exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Sorry." Jack apologized for scaring her, "I know that you're hating Dean and think that's he is a dick which he is most of the time. But he's just worried about you." Krissy huffed as she looked away.

"Look, I understand that you want to be hunter but I know you. You're just not up for it. You're better than that. You have a whole life ahead of you. Don't become a hunter. Go to college. Become someone." She didn't answer as she stared at the window, "What would your Guardian angel say?" She looked back at him, curious

"Would she want you to be like your dad or not?" Jack asked,

She thought about it before answering Jack question, "I think that she would say what you do want to be."

Jack nodded thoughtfully about it.

"That's good." Jack replied, before deciding something that might piss Dean off.

"I want you to do something for me. You want to save your dad?" She nodded, "Before I tell you, promise me that you will live a normal life with your dad. Promise me; when this is all over, get out of this life. No buts, no maybes. Just a straight yes."

Krissy sighed, seeing that she's got no choice. "Yes."

"Good, now this is how we are going to save them…" Jack began to explain his plan.

* * *

"Dad, hold on – I got you!" Krissy said as she ran across the room to the aid of her father with Jack on her tails.

"Krissy, no!" Jack shouted, one of the Vetalas grabbed her leg pulling her behind Lee and Sam. Dean was holding a knife to her compaions throat.

"Let her go... or Little Miss Sunshine here gets it." She threatened holding Krissy from behind as her eyes and teeth transformed. Dean quickly obeyed as he let go of her companion's throat and she hurried over to stand behind her father. The first Vetala's eyes and teeth returned to normal.

"What were you thinking, bringing her here?" Lee demanded,

"Hey, she insisted! She knew where you guys were!" Jack replied,

"Now drop the knife!" the first Vetala ordered, Dean did quickly as he was told to.

"She's just a child. Let her go." Dean begged,

"Yeah, I don't think we'll be letting anyone go." Sally shook her head no leering,

"Daddy..." Krissy pleaded,

"It's okay, baby. Everything's gonna be fine." Lee assured,

"All right. Enough with the family bonding. It's time for you to shut up." the second vetala bit into Lee's neck

"Daddy, no! Dean! Jack!" Krissy shouted,

"He can't help you. No one can." Just then Jack gave Krissy a wink, indicating that is time.

"I guess that Jack and I will do it ourselves then." Krissy stated, sounding confident as she slipped Jack's sword into her hand and thrusted it into the first Vetala's heart. Jack quickly took care of the second as he appeared behind her smiting her.

The first Vetala crumpled to the floor as she turned to ashes; the other had her face burned out. Dean, Sam and Lee was shocked of what just happened.

"Still unconvinced that she's a bad actress, Dean?" Jack asked,  
"Yeah, am I?" Krissy added,

"Yeah, I take it back." Dean replied,

* * *

"How is he?" Jack asked Sam as they were at a hospital. Lee was in his room with Krissy by the door.

"He's ok. He's uh, stable. The doctor said that he will be out in a few days." Sam answered,

"Good." Jack said relieved, "Can I talk to him? I have a feeling that he want to say his gratutide." Sam motioned to the room saying go head, Jack entered Lee's room to talk to him.

"Hi."

"Hi. I was hoping you'd stop by. I wanted to thank you."

Jack shrugged, "Eh, no problem. Besides I can't take all the credit. Krissy played a part too."

"Funny, that's what Sam said." Lee chuckled,

"I bet. So what are you going now?"

Lee sighed, "I don't know to be honest. I got in to this for my dead wife. But now after talking to Dean, I'm not so sure if I want to continue."

"Let me guess. You start to have doubts if you still want to be a hunter and also have some thoughts about normal life because you don't want your life to end the way you want to." Jack stated, Lee was a bit surprised by it, Jack smirked knowing that he got it right.

"Trust me, Lee. Those thoughts and doubts are not uncommon among us. I went through something similar recently." Jack explained, "Want to know what I found out? We must have a reason to live for."

"And what reason are you living for, Jack?" Lee asked curiously

"The same reason you're leaving this business, my friend. Family." Jack answered, simply.

* * *

Jack was heading towards the Mustang while Sam and Dean went to their car when Krissy showed up.

"Jack! Just want to say thanks, asshat." Krissy said

"Oh, really? getting a bit sentimental, are you?" Jack asked as he turned around,

"No. Just wanted to tell you that you're kind of amusing for a old man." Krissy replied,

"I am not an old man. I'm still a sexy beast." Jack argued,

"Keep telling yourself that." Krissy countered, "So... Guess I'm retiring – one and done."

"Good, how does it feel?"

"Who knows? Maybe I'll go to Stanford like Sam."

Jack smiled, "Go, Krissy. Listen, I do hope that you'll meet your guardian angel again someday."

"Me too. And I know that you'll be a great dad when the baby comes."

"Thanks." Krissy held her fist out to Jack who bumped it. "Take care, Jack."

"You too, Krissy." Jack replied as he climbed into the car and drove off with Krissy waving goodbye. While on the road, Jack thought about Krissy and how they have a lot of things in common. They both are willing to save their families at all cost and not to mention that they care for each of their loved ones. They're not different.

Jack chuckled, "Olivia, wherever you are, I do hope that you have found inner peace."

* * *

_Can you save me_  
_Will you fail me now_  
_It's almost over cause you've faded out, again_  
_Will you break me_  
_When you're holding me down_  
_I will escape you and I'll_

_I'll push you closer to the ground_  
_Cause you're the one that's going down_

_And I am, stronger now_  
_Since you crawled away_  
_You're so far away_  
_And I am, stronger now_  
_Since you crawled away, since you crawled away_

_Never gonna save me_  
_You just shut me out_  
_And now it's over cause I'm stepping out, again_  
_Never gonna break me_  
_Just try and hold me down_  
_I will escape you and I'll_

_I'll push you closer to the ground_  
_Cause you're the one that's going down_

_And I am, stronger now_  
_Since you crawled away_  
_You're so far away_  
_And I am, stronger now_  
_Since you crawled away, since you crawled away_

_You want to tear me down_  
_You want to hold me down_  
_You can't control me now_  
_You cannot take me out_  
_You cannot save me now_  
_Because I'm stronger now_

_And I am, stronger now_  
_Since you crawled away_  
_You're so far away_  
_And I am, stronger now_  
_Since you crawled away, since you crawled away [repeat]_

_You want to tear me down_  
_You want to hold me down_  
_You can't control me now_  
_You cannot take me out_  
_You cannot save me now_  
_Because I'm stronger now_

**Stronger by Trust Company**

**AN: So how did I do with this chapter? I hope that I did good.**


	51. Birth

Chapter 51

Birth

_Suddenly everyting is fainting_  
_Falling from a broken ladder's rung_  
_There's a jolt exhilarating from the phone I'm holding_  
_I hear the words of what I'll become_

_How eager the hands that reach for love_

_'Cause now there's a new life to behold_  
_And its the biggest part of my life to unfold_

_'Cause now she's telling me she'll have my baby_  
_And a faithful father I am to be_  
_When I'm looking into the eyes of our own baby_  
_Will it bring new life into me?_

_Deep inside must defy arrangement_  
_I've been a stumblin' from the startin' blocks 'til now_  
_And I'll always try to justify the way I've been behaving_  
_Should I teach one not to know how?_  
_How to live in a world we live in now_

_'Cause there's a beautiful life to behold_  
_And its the biggest part of my life to unfold_

_'Cause now she's telling me she'll have my baby_  
_And a father figure I am to be_  
_When I'm looking into the eyes of our own baby_  
_Will it bring new life into me?_

_Oh please_  
_Oh please_  
_Oh please_

_Bring new life_  
_Bring new life_  
_Bring new life into me_

**New Life by Blind Melon**

* * *

"Hi. You're all right?" Jack asked Ellen as he entered her room back at Montana. Ellen was now nine months pregnant and is about to deliver anytime soon.

"I'm all right, but my god, that boy is certainly going to be the death of me." Ellen replied,

Jack chuckled as he walked to bed and lied next to her. He put his hand on her swollen belly and felt his son's kick.

"Whoa." Jack said with his eyes widened; Ellen shook her head with a smile. "Are you sure that you're not having triplets? I mean look at the size of it."

"I'm sure. Doctor looked for more heartbeat but there was one." Ellen shook her head no, then she cringed as the baby moved even more. It was quite painful; Jack got a bit worried by it.

"Sweetheart, you're all right?" Jack asked,

"Yeah. I'm fine." She replied as she took a deep breath and lightly held her stomach.  
The baby continued to move until it got to the point that she felt an intense pain, she gasped.

All of a sudden, the bed got went by her legs. Jack and Ellen looked down at that, it was too wet to be a pee, so that only meant one thing. Her water broke.

"Boys!" Jack and Ellen called out, Sam and Dean went quickly to their room obviously it's something important.

"What?" the Winchesters asked in unison

"Momma Bear's water just broke." Jack said, they both gasped with alarmed looks on their faces.

"Sam, call Jo and Grace. Dean, get everything we need for the hospital. Meet us at the Mustang. That's an order, boys." Jack ordered,

"Yes, sir." Sam and Dean replied, as they left wasting no time doing that. When Jack lifted Ellen out of bed, pain shot through her stomach and carried her out of the room heading out of the cabin towards the car. Dean was at the Mustang and opened the car door to the backseat. Jack put Ellen in the backseat and got into front seat with Dean.

"Got everything?" Jack asked Dean, he held up a bag showing that he did.  
Jack started the car and sped them to North Valley Hospital.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital quickly. Jack climbed out of the frontseat and sccoped Ellen out of the Mustang and entered the hospital with Dean in a hurry.

"I need some help!" Jack shouted, three nurses ran over to them, one of them had a wheelchair. Jack set her down in it.

"Did your water break?" one of the nurse asked, Ellen nodded as another contraction hit her. "How long ago, ma'am?"

"About 16 minutes ago." Ellen groaned in pain, the nurse nodded, rolling her down the hall as Ellen clutched her hurting stomach.

"You need to stay here, sir." The nurse told Jack

"I'm her boyfriend! I need to be with her! She's carrying my son." Jack yelled

"I understand, but we need to get her a room first and once the gynaecologist had check on her, then you can visit her."  
Jack sighed, seeing that she's got a point. He sat down on a chair and waited for Sam, Jo and Grace to arrive. Soon, very soon.

* * *

Later the day, Jo, Sam and Grace showed up at the hospital and walked to Jack and Dean hugging the soon to be father. As soon as Jo and Grace got the news from Sam, they went there in a hurry.

"Hey, how's she?" Jo asked,

"I don't know, they won't let me or Dean see her." Jack admitted, a brunette doctor came to them about tell them something.

"Are you family of Ellen Harvelle?" she asked, they all nodded, "You can see her now. Follow me."  
Jack sighed in relief as they followed her to a room where Ellen was at. They entered her room and saw Ellen in a hospital gown at her bed.

Grace and Jo walked to Ellen while the guys hesitantly went carefully.

"It's all right, boys. I won't bite." Ellen assured, Jack went to sit down on a chair next to her.

"You ok?"

Ellen nodded, "I've had worse. I'll be ok."

Jack grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Ellen explained about the plan her doctor told her that the baby is due to expect in a hour, which is good news. Thirty minutes later her doctor came in with three nurses behind.

"Ok, are you sure that you don't want epidurial?" the doctor asked,

"Trust me, doctor. This isn't my first pregnancy. I've been through a lot of pain compared to this. So no drugs."

"She's a tough woman isn't she?" he asked with a smile,

"You have no idea." Jack, Sam, Jo and Dean replied in unison,

"Alright, let me check how dilated you are again." Ellen sat up, spreading her legs and let him do what he needed to do. Jack, Dean and Sam shifted uncomfortably during the procedure but stayed anyways. He pulled away and smiled.

"Well, you're ten centimeters. How often are your contractions?"

"About every 4 minutes." Ellen told him,

"All right, I think it's the time to push the little man out."

"Let's get this over…" she didn't have the chance to finish it as another contraction came hard this time, she screamed loudly. The boys flinched a bit.

"Oh boy." Jack muttered,

"Yeah." Dean agreed,

"Alright Ellen, it's time to push. Your family can stay if they like."  
They nodded meaning they will stay here.

"I'm ready." Ellen stated, she got into postion and so did the doctor. Jack and Jo stood each of the side of the bed holding her hands. Being there for her.

"Alright, on the next contraction, I want you to push him out okay?" Doctor asked, She nodded as she felt a contraction incoming, she pushed as hard as she could when it came.

"Good, Ellen! Just keep on pushing." He counted to ten letting Ellen to take a deep breath. She waited for the second one and pushed it for the second time when it came.

"God, I know that you're missing right but please give her strength to survive." Jack sliently prayed,

"I can see his head! He's almost out. Push just as hard as you can."  
She took a deep breath putting her head back on the pillow and pushed. She squeezed Jack's and Jo hands like a vice and screamed.

"Son of a bitch!" Ellen exclaimed; then there was a crying baby the room. She raised her head and looked up at the doctor. He stood up with a baby in his hands.

He was pink with a mop of black hair on his head. Ellen rested her head back onto the pillow and took a few deep breaths revlieved that the hard part was over.

"Good work, honey." Jack said as he kissed her forehead. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Congratulations." He said softly as he came over with a bundle in his arms. He handed the bundle over to Ellen. Ellen took the baby from him and set him against her. He was stunning. His face was a bit round, but he was pretty.

"Honey, want to hold your newborn son?" Ellen asked, Jack nodded nervously as he was handed his son by Ellen. He held him as his son fluttered his eyes revealing the blue eyes like his.  
That brought Jack a smile as it almost brought tears to his own eyes. "Jo. Here's your little brother." Jack said as he walked to her. Jack handed Jo over her newborn brother.

"Hey there, little brother. " Jo smiled, she stroked his cheek gently and he found it amusing.

"Hey, uh have you named him?" Sam asked,

"No we haven't. You know considering what happened, we haven't done that." Jack shook his head no,

"Well have you thought of any?"

"I do. Kane Robert Cahill. Middle name Robert in honor of Bobby Singer." Jack stated, which brought a smile to everyone.

"Kane? As in Kane and Abel?" Sam asked

"Hey, that was the first name that popped in my head."

"Oh." Sam said, "Cool."

"Geek." Dean commented,

Ellen smiled, "I'm fine with it, besides it's a nice name."

Jack smirked as Jo walked toward Dean and handed him Kane. Dean hesitantly took Kane and held him protective.  
"Hey there, buddy. It's uncle Dean. When you grow up, you're going to be a chick magent. Trust me, you got the looks." Jack and Ellen exchanged a look of amusment. Ah, Dean. what are you up to?

"Hey, I have a little idea. Why don't we take a family picture?" Grace asked as he took out a small camera from her pocket.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Anyone up for it?"

"Sure." Sam smiled, he and Dean who was still carrying Kane walked over to them. Dean handed Ellen back Kane. Sam, Dean and Grace stood by one side of the bed while Jo and Jack stood by the other. Jack sat by the bed leaning his head to Ellen's.

Grace handed one of the nurses the camera and then rejoined the group standing next to Dean.

"All right, say cheese." The nurse said,

"Cheese!" everyone smiled as the picture was taken. They are all one happy family.

* * *

Jack watched his son Kane sleeping peacefully in a nursery room with others when from the window Ellen joined him and intertwined her hand with his while kissing his lips softly and then looked at the newborn. The others were at the cafeteria for lunch.

"He has your eyes." Ellen whispered,

"He has your smile." Jack replied, then he sighed happily thinking of how fast time had past. From Cass demise, the Leviathan's arrival, Bobby's death and now this. Of all the darkness in the world, the evil inside; maybe there is a light at the end of the tunnel. But right now, he's going to enjoy this moment because once the honeymoon period is over, it's back to business.

"What are you thinking, Jack?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Jack smiled,

* * *

_Birds flyin' high, you know how I feel_  
_Sun in the sky, you know how I feel_  
_Breeze driftin' on by, you know how I feel_  
_It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me._  
_Yeah, it's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me, ooooooooh..._  
_And I'm feelin' good._

_Fish in the sea, you know how I feel_  
_River runnin' free, you know how I feel_  
_Blossom on the tree, you know how I feel_  
_It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me,_  
_And I'm feelin' good_

_Dragonfly out in the sun, you know what I mean, don't you know,_  
_Butterflies all havin' fun, you know what I mean._  
_Sleep in peace when day is done: that's what I mean,_  
_And this old world is a new world and a bold world for me..._

_Stars when you shine, you know how I feel_  
_Scent of the pine, you know how I feel_  
_Yeah, freedom is mine, and I know how I feel.._  
_It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me_  
_[scat]_  
_And I'm feelin'... good. _

**Feeling Good by Nina Simone **

**An: I am sorry if this chapter is short but I do have a life. I promise you that the next chapter will be long.**

**By the way I have posted a pic of Kane on my profile.**


	52. Coulrophobia

Chapter 52

Coulrophobia

G_ot a big switchblade, chop chop abilities_  
_There's a deal goin' down, it don't go down around me_

_Rumors keep on spreadin' all over town_  
_Lay it down clown, lay it down_  
_Lay it down clown, lay it down_

_Spirit is willing (skinny as a rail?) and you think you got what it takes_  
_The only exercise you ever get is the shakes_

_Rumors keep on spreadin' all over town_  
_Lay it down clown, lay it down_  
_Lay it down clown, lay it down_

_Get back to the hills, get back to back where you belong_  
_Finally found out which way the wind blows_

_The rumors keep on spreadin' all over town_  
_Lay it down clown, lay it down_  
_Lay it down clown, lay it down_  
_Lay it down clown, lay it down_  
_Lay it down clown, lay it down _

**Lay It Down Clown by The Replacements**

* * *

For the past two weeks, Jack had been busy taking care of his newborn child, which wasn't an easy task. They had to fill birth certificate along with a few other papers before taking the little man home. They've helped Sam and Dean from home by taking down Chronos, God of Time who had sent Dean into 1944, but luckily he got back to the present with some help. And then there was an Amazon that got pregnant by Dean that almost resulted him being sacrificed by his daughter Emma who was killed by Sam. That's something that Dean would never ever go through it again.

So now, for the first the time since Kane was born, Jack was back on a case, it was in Wichita, Kansas.

Jack, along with Grace was in the morgue with the Winchesters when a doctor pulled back a sheet of the body that belonged to a middle aged man. The body was covered in circular raised sores of different sizes. They looked like they had been made by tentactles.

"Ohh. Those are not the fun kind of hickeys." Dean commented, definitely not.

"You're…you're saying an octopus did this?" Sam asked,

"Not just any octopus. Based on welt diameter, enteroctopus dofleini." Doctor explained, Jack, Grace and Dean looked confused by the explaination while Sam caught it on.

"And for those of us who skipped the enteroctopus class?" Dean wondered,

"Giant Pacific octopus."

"How giant we talking, Doc?"

"Approximately 30 feet." Sam laughed briefly of how big the octopus is.

"I mean, aren't... giant octopi rare around here?"

"Yet here we are." Doctor reminded,

"Ok, so what happens? A guy comes home, opens a beer and then gets… suckered to death?" Grace asked,

"Obviously, this was some kind of freak fetish attack. Someone created those hickey marks, then bled the man out." The doctor said as he showed a wound on the body's throat. Jack and Grace exchanged a look, what kind of thing had done that?

"That bite look a little vamp-y to you?" Dean asked as they left the morgue and walked through the hallway.

"Yeah, no question." Sam replied,

"So what are we looking for? An octovamp? A vamptopus?"

"I don't know, but this seems a little too crazy, even for us." Grace answered,

"Got that right. Ok, let's talk to the widow." Jack replied,

* * *

"We're sorry for your loss, ma'am." Sam said as they were seated around a coffee table in Mrs Harper's house, the window of the dead boy with tentacle wounds.

"Mrs. Harper, we know this is bad timing. But we just have a few routine questions that we need to ask you – is that okay with you?" Grace asked,

"Yeah."

"Did the house feel any different lately?" Sam questioned,

"Different...?" Mrs Harper asked confused,

"Anything strange, like cold spots. Uh, Smell anything weird like sulphur?" Jack clarified,

"No. Not that I can remember." she shook her head no,

"Okay, we're just ticking all the boxes here. Um, what about any skeletons in your husband's closet?" Dean asked,

"Skeletons? What do you mean?"

"Can you think of anybody who would want to do him harm? A colleague, an old flame." Dean simplified,

"The tiniest detail could really help." Sam added,

"You want to know what he was up to lately? Ask Stacey. She was here the night he died." She told them,

"Um... Stacey?"

"Our nanny. Any other questions?"

"No, that's... Thank you. You've been a big help." They got up and headed for the door.

"Really appreciate the hospitality, ma'am." Sam said and then they left the house.

"Mom, dad, nanny… boy, that is a love triangle right out of Casa Erotica. 'Course, in those, the jealous wife tends to channel her feelings more productively." Dean said as they walked out of the house.

"The only thing I can't wrap my mind around is…."

"What, how wife lady summoned an octovamp?"

"Actually, more like _why_? I mean, kind of unrealistic, right?" Grace corrected,

"Yeah. All right, two of us needs to go talk to the naughty nanny." Dean stated as he walked around to the drivers side of his car. "The other two stay here, shake down the place when the wife leaves – see what we're dealing with."

"Ok, Grace and I are on the nanny." Jack said

"Grace and _I _are on the nanny." Dean corrected,

"What? I thought that you promised that it would be no hot chicks." Jack said, confused.

"We don't know that she's hot." Dean replied, Jack gave Sam a look saying is he serious? Sam shrugged he's serious.

"Make sure that he doesn't hit on the nanny." Jack said to Grace.

"No problem, bro." Grace agreed, as she got in to the passenger seat and left with Dean.

* * *

Jack and Sam were on a stakeout at Mrs Harpers house in the Mustang when Sam's phone ringed. Sam went to answer it and put it on speaker so Jack could listen.

"_Hey, we talked to the wrong person." _ Dean told them

"What?" Jack and Sam asked in unison,

"_Yeah, forget the mom. Talk to the daughter, she's mad at her dad for ditching her birthday."_

"Ok, so could it be a birthday wish gone bad or something?" Jack asked,

"_I don't know. It could be."_ Dean replied,

"We got a 20 on her right now." Sam said as they watched the daughter drawing in chalk on a footpath outside of her house.

"_Can you get to her without tripping the AMBER Alert?"_

"We'll try."

"_All right, see what you can find out."_ Dean hung up; Jack and Sam stepped out of the Mustang and approached the daughter who drew an octopus on the footpath.

"What you're drawing?" Jack asked softly, father mode switched on.

"I know who you are." She said looking up to them.

"You do?" Sam asked,

"Mm-hmm. You're the guys that talked to my mom."

"That's right. We did."

"Kelly! Where are you, honey?" that was Mrs Harper calling out for her daughter inside the house. Kelly glanced at the house for a second afraid.

"Something, wrong, sweetheart?" Jack asked,

"My mom will get mad if I talk to you." Kelly answered, Jack glanced at Sam for a moment before he kneeled down in front of her.

"Why would your mom be mad at you for?" Jack questioned,

"Because of what I told the police."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them that I tried to warn my dad. That the monster would get him."  
Just then Mrs Harper opened the front door and walked to the porch.

"Kelly. Come here! Now! Kelly!" She demanded, Kelly ran back into the house. Jack stood up as Mrs Harper looked at them unhappy walking back inside the house.  
Jack and Sam took a closer look of the drawing of the octopus. Jack and Sam exchanged a look of concern. This case was getting confused.

* * *

Jack walked into the motel room where they were staying at in Wicthia. Sam was looking through some files.

"Hey." Jack said as he sat down on his bed

"Hey."

"I just got out of the phone with Dean. Do you remember a place named Plucky Pennywhistle's?" Sam froze in fear at the mention of Pluckys, too many bad memories for him.

"No."

"Really? Because Dean told me that you loved those places." Jack told Sam of what Dean said on the cellphone,

"No, dude, I hated them. Dean would uh, dump me there and go trolling for chicks."

"Seriously?" Jack chuckled with a grin, Sam nodded.

"Come on, it's not like he dumped you in jail. I mean those places are supposed to be fun." Jack said then he thought of something. "Maybe I should take Kane there for his first birthday."

"Fun? Uh, they're lame. And they smell like puke. And the ice cream is all grainy. Not a good place to celebrate your birthday." Sam argued,

"Ok, ok. Take it easy, Sammy. No need for one of your seizures, okay?" Jack said holding up his hand in surrender, "Anyway, uh. Dean and Grace hit a dead end with the birthday wishes gone bad- theory, but the two kids were at Plucky's the day of the murders. So they thought that we should check out the local Plucky's and ask about a kid named Billy."

"Look, man, w-why don't I just... why don't I just wait for you to get back?" Sam said, a bit petrified.

"No can do, Sam. Dean and Grace are on their way to talk to Billy as we speak."

"Why – why – why don't I talk to Billy right now? Besides, you wanted to take Kane for his first birthday there. Will be uh… a good time to know this place." Sam stammered,

Jack started to laugh as he realized something; something that Dean told him a while ago. "Wait. Is this about your… phobia for clowns, is it?"

"What?! No!" Sam lied.

"Sam." Jack said knowingly,

"No."

"Ok, if you say so. What in the world have they done to you? "Jack grinned,

"It's not what they have _not _done to me." Sam muttered looking down,_  
_

"Okay. Just so you know, that almost all of the clowns in the world can't hurt you, m'kay? If it bleeds, you can kill it." Jack said as he went to the batroom to change into his suit.

"If it bleeds, you can kill it." Sam whispered to himself, why oh why had to be Plucky's and clowns? He thought to himself.

* * *

Jack and Sam stood by the front entrance of Plucky's in their FBI suits.

"I'm too old for this." Sam muttered, Jack held back a smirk; Sam really didn't want to visit Plucky's, that's for damn sure. They entered Plucky's and looked around the place. Sam was getting a bit uncomfortable. Jack was really enjoying this so he decided to do something evil.

"Hey, Sam." Jack told him as he saw a picture of a large clown on a wall. Sam turned around to see what was Jack looking and flinched when he saw the big clown picture. Jack grinned evily at his prank on him. Oh, he was having a blast.

"I hate you." Sam hissed, glaring at Jack

"Do you?" Jack chuckled as he walked to the counter with Sam following him.

"Welcome to Plucky's, where all your dreams are good." A staff member named Howard greeted,

"Could you get the manager for us?" Jack asked as he held up his FBI badge, Howard nodded and walked off. Jack then saw Sam eyeing a mechanical clown.

"Sam." Sam got startled by it, "Come on." Jack nudged him to follow him as they walked further into the room. Sam was getting more and more uncomfortable by the moment.

"I just need you to stay sane for three more hours. Okay? Here. Finish your homework." Another staff member named Libby told a young boy and she walked away.

"Like I can concentrate in here." The boy said; Libby stopped in her tracks trying to keep her from having a fit before she went back to work.

"If that's Kane in six years, so help me, I'm gonna kill himself." Jack commented seeing the whole thing. Sam and Jack walked towards a wall and looked at paper placemats that said "Draw your worst fear... Plucky will make your fear disappear." The drawings included a shark and various monsters. Jack spotted a name tag on the wall with Kelly's name without a placemat.

"Real beauties, huh?" the manager said as she appoarched Jack and Sam, "We rotate them out once a week. Kids love having their art on the wall."

"Draw your worst fear"?" Sam asked,

"I know. But we don't post the truly evil stuff – just the standard crap like sharks and ghosts." Jack shrugged as the manager held out her hand

"Jean Holiday, shift manager."

"Johnson, FBI." Sam replied as they shook hands, "My partner Waltman." Jack repeated the handshake with Jean.

"So tell us – why even ask the kids to draw creepy stuff to begin with?"

"It's just an exercise... some pop psychologist came up with. Plus, the owner's obsessed with "aiding children's development." She used air quotes at "aiding children's development", "So, the place mat is a safe way to get kids to talk about their fears. You know, we get them to sketch it in a little box, and – voila! – Plucky magically transforms it into rainbows and candy. Personally, I think it's a load of hooey, but they say that if these fears run wild, then it affects kids long into their adulthood." Then a laughing clown walked between Sam and Jean getting a bit close to Sam who leaned back out of fear. Jack shook his head with a smile at that.

"Yeah, I've – I've – I've heard that. Um... so, I – I don't know if you'll remember, but there was a – a kid in here yesterday named Billy Pogue for a party?"

"Oh, the conniption kid."

"Conniption? He – he had…"

"No, no, no, not him. He was fine. It was his dad. He pulls the kid away before cake and presents, and I guess the kid asked to stay for another five minutes. The dad pulls a full-frontal douchebag, starts screaming. Just embarrassed for the kid."

Jack shook his head with sympathy for Billy; no way he would do that to his own son not now not ever.

Sam was about to call Dean on their way out when they heard a whistle.

"Hey." It was the janitor, he whistled again loud this time. "Hey."

Sam looked at Jack who shrugged as Sam ended the call and they walked over to the Janitor who was looking around to see if someone's watching.

"You guys are cops?" the janitor asked,

"Feds actually." Jack answered,

"Uh, what are you investigating?"

"Couple of crazy deaths. Why, is there something you want to share?"

"Look – not now. Too many eyes. Come back after closing." Janitor told them,

* * *

"Hey. So, what's the lowdown with trauma town?" Dean asked as Sam and Jack entered the motel room. Grace and Dean took out boxes of chinese food out of a bag with chopsticks attached. Sam made a bitchface while Dean smiled along with Grace and Jack.

"Well, not much. Neither vic was exactly parent of the year, Kelly's dad skipped her birthday." Jack began,

"And Billy's dad pulled one of those Dick Parent scenes that makes everyone cringe." Sam continued as he put some of the placemats from Plucky's on the table.

"What the hell are these?" Dean asked as he looked at it

"Kid therapy. Um, you draw your worst nightmare…poof!" Sam made a gesture "Plucky fixes it. Um, they hang them up on this big wall."

"Well, can't argue with this. Leprechauns _are_ deadly." Dean commented as Jack sat next to Grace and was handed a box of his food by Dean. Sam snorted as he untied his tie.

"So, Kelly draws a monster and then that goes after her father? That's what we're saying?" Grace asked,

"Not exactly. You see; they label those." Jack said pointing to the place mats, "And guess which of them are missing except for their name tags of course."

"Little Miss Octovamp." Dean stated,

"Yeah. And... Billy. So... somehow, whatever he drew came to life and killed his dad, riding a horse."

"Close but not close enough. Dean and I went to have a little chat with Billy, he drew us this." Grace said motioning to Dean taking out a piece of paper and unfolded it. It revealed a unicorn with a rainbow-colored tail. There was a person impaled on its horn.

"Wait. So now unicorns are evil?" Sam asked

"Yeah. Obviously."

"Great. Well, now the question is, how did a unicorn come off a sketch and kill Billy's dad? How's any of this happening?"

"Beats me." Jack replied as he began to eat his meal,

* * *

They drove back to Plucky's to meet the janitor when they saw the police front and an ambulance there outside of the entrance. It turned out the Janitor was found dead in a ball pit by Jean a couple of hours ago. The cops said the ball washer did it but there were bite marks of a 20 ft shark, so they can rule out the ball washer. They went inside the place and looked at the wall of placemats when they found a drawing missing. Sam found out that it belonged to a kid named Omar Cooper who was afraid for sharks and whoever was responsible for it wanted to slience a whistle-blower. They searched around the place for any traces of EMF or sulphur, but they found nothing, which meant that they were back to square one on this.

They were back at their motel sitting at a table thinking how of many possible creatures they were dealing with.

"Maybe a... Tulpa?" Sam suggested looking at his laptop,

Grace shook her head no, "The killings are too spread out."

"True. Um... angel?"

"It's a little imaginative for the God squad, don't you think?" Dean said the obvious,

Sam sighed in frustration.

"All right. So... what?"

"We're tapped out, basically. We got nothing." Jack told them, they drank their coffees"But whatever it is, at least we know where it is."

"Plucky's!" Dean stated,

"That's where the victims are getting picked up." Sam added,

"Yeah, but we swept the place last night, and nada."

"I can go back. Go to the employees, maybe dig up some dirt."

"What good's that gonna do? They think you're a Fed. The one guy who was gonna rat, he got Bruce'd. If anybody knows anything, they're not gonna tell you."

"Me either, which means that I can go in as a clivian this time." Jack continued,

"All right." Sam said as he clapped his hand," Yep. That's the plan. I'll go back, play bad cop, really lean into them." Sam stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

"And?" Jack asked, wanting some more explaination.  
"And... when I'm done, then you watch them."

"So if somebody freaks out, then that's our creep." Dean replied,

"Or he'll lead us closer, and you can track him."

"Well, what's our cover?

"I don't know. Just hang back. Act normal." Sam said as he went into the bathroom and closed the door about to change.

"Yeah, yeah. Two guys and a chick in their thirtes hanging out at Plucky's alone – that's normal. That's not pervy at all." Dean muttered,

"Not to mention two of them are parents. Now _that's_ not pervy." Jack added,

* * *

Jack and Grace were watching kids having fun at Plucky's, Dean was following Jean while Sam was interrogating the staff. Jack sighed thinking of how happy the kids are here. No worries about where to go to college or deciding where to do in life. Just enjoying happy moments in life, growing up. His thoughts were interrupted when a chubby kid was kneeling on the skeeball machine, putting ball directly into the rings.

"Hey! Stop cheating!" that was the boy from Jack's first visit to Plucky's, he was not happy about the chubby kid cheating. The chubby looked at him saying what are you gonna do about it and continued to what he was doing. So being parents as they are, Jack and Grace left their table and headed to the chubby about to give him an earful.

"You heard him, young man. Knock it off or I'll make sure that you don't ever go to Pluckys' again." Jack threatened, the chubby kid obeyed as he ran off.

"Jackass." Jack and the kid said in unison, they both looked at each other and Jack cracked a smile. Grace cracked a smile too.

"Tyler, soup's on." Libby told her son as she walked towards Tyler carrying a slice ofp izza on a plate. Taylor walked over to the a table and sat down as Libby put the plate in front of him.

"But, Mom, I don't want…" Tyler began,

"Just eat it."

"But it sucks!" Lizzy sighed as she walked away.

"Hey, kid. Cut some slack on your mom, ok?" Grace said as she and Jack approached Tyler.

"What do you care?"

"Because my sister and I have been where you are right now." Jack replied pointing between him and his sister.

"Your mom made you camp at a stupid Plucky's after school?"

"Okay, good point." Jack agreed, seeing his point of view,

"But still… cut some slack. She's working hard." Jack said as Grace pointed to Libby at the restaurant area.

"She's just exchausted, stop being a pain in the butt. And you get free lunch." Grace added,

"That stuff tastes like butt."

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Jack argued as he picked up the plate.

"Let's have a taste, shall we?" Jack said; he took a bite of the pizza and chew. He spit it out quickly. The quality was bad.

"Ok, that _does _taste like butt." Jack replied as he put the plate down on the table. Tyler smiled when Grace saw what Tyler drew.

"You scared of robots, kid?" she asked,

"They have laser eyes."

"Huh." Jack and Grace replied glancing at each other

"Howdy, friend. What's your name?" Howard asked as he bumped into another kid.

"Text him." Jack whispered to Grace who pulled out her cellphone sending Sam a text message about Howard.

* * *

Moments later, a man in a lion suit ran past them with Sam on his tails. Jack, Grace and the Winchesters followed when a laughing clown suddenly cut off Sam. Jack, Grace and Dean followed the lion out of Plucky's through the Employees door and rounded the corner.

Then Jack flew to a corner waiting for the lion man to show up and as in on cue, the lion man showed up and Jack clotheslined him out of his boots.

"Hey there, pal." Jack greeted as he picked him up and went back to the others. There was Sam, Grace and Dean waiting for him knowing that Jack would get the lion man.

"If this is about the meth lab that fireballed up in Butte, it wasn't me. Okay, it was my brother, but, um, we got the same fingerprints, and... Please. This is the best job I ever had." He begged,

"All right, look, uh..." Dean trailed off not knowing his name,

"Cliff."

"Cliff. You're not using kids' nightmares to smoke people, are you, Cliff?"

"I don't...think so."

"All right, listen. We don't care about your screw-ups, Cliff. But there's some weird stuff going on." Jack said,

"You mean the sub-basement."

"This place has a sub-basement?" Sam asked curious,

"Sure. Door's out back. Easy to miss if you don't know."

"What's in there?"

"Alls I know is... Me and Saul used to come in after hours sometimes and..." Cliff laughed, "You ever shroom in a ball pit?" Sam was not amused by it, which wiped off the smile off Cliff's face.

"Not that I...would, agents. It was Saul. Just Saul. All alone. Anyway... Sometimes we'd hear, like, spooky stuff, through the vents... Coming up from the boiler room." Cliff said,

* * *

They walked back to Plucky's where they saw Libby once again having one of their arguments with Tyler.

"Okay, kiddo. Let's go." Libby said carrying a bag and put an arm around him walking off

"But somebody stole it!" Tyler whined, Libby stopped and put her hands on his face.

"So, draw another one! Okay? We gotta go." Libby snapped, Tyler looked at Jack and Grace who gave him disapproving looks.

"Okay. I'm sorry." Tyler apologized,

"Thank you." Libby said relieved,

"That place mat sucked anyway." Jack and Grace exchanged a look of amusement at the statement as Libby and Tyler walked off. Jack and Grace walked to Tyler's table and looked for the placemat that Tyler drew but it wasn't there, someone snatched it.

"Grace, Jack. What? What is it?"

"Whlie you were being Dirty Harry with Cliff, Tyler's mom got pissed at him and now his place mat's missing." Grace told him,

"So, what do you think?"

"Easy: the bitchy mom plus sad kid plus, place mat with something wacky written on it… equals a corpse." Jack stated, making hand gestures putting two and two.

"So you think she's next on the list?" Jack and Grace nodded, "All right, I'll tail them just to be safe. The rest of you…"

"Check the boiler room. Got it." Grace finished, Sam walked off and then turned back to ask them about the sketch.

"Oh. Oh. Uh, guys, hey, uh, any idea what he drew?"

"A robot." Jack replied,

"Robot?" Sam asked confused,

"About the size of a house. Shoots laser beams out of its eyes."

"At least I'll see it coming." Sam said,

"Yeah."

* * *

They entered the boiler room when night showed up with flashlights and looked around when Dean saw a large pot with a flame burning in the center of the room.

"Now, that's perfectly normal." Dean muttered, Jack saw the drawings on a wall and a picture of two young boys with a birthday cake." Happy birthday, Howard." Well now they know who was responsible. It was Howard, all this time. Well played for a lowlife.

Grace looked at a table that had three dolls next to an open spell book. She closed the book and found Tyler's placemat underneath it.

"Drop it." They turned around to see Howard holding a gun,

"Drop it!" they did as they were told.

"Kick it over." Jack kicked away his gun, Grace and Dean followed him.

"Some pretty heavy hoodoo you got here. I gotta say, as far as I know, none of these things, uh, can poop out a Unicorn." Dean said,

"There's power in fear." Howard replied as he walked closer, "And when a child draws what he's afraid of, a little of that mojo ends up on the page.

"You're telling us that you toss it into the fire and then suddenly some bedtime horror comes to life? Really? Really?" Jack asked skeptical.

"I got to get something off the parent, too. Something they own. That bit gets tricky."

"Well, it hasn't seemed to slow you down." Dean commented,

"I'm just doing what I need to!" Howard snapped,

"Okay. Okay. I get it. Okay?" Dean said trying to calm Howard, then he picked up the spell book and threw at Howard. Grace quickly picked up the drawing and ripped it in two.

"No drawing... No Iron Giant!" Dean said as Grace crumpled the two halves of the drawing and tossed them away.

"Oh, that b-word is still on the list! But not tonight. Bigger fish."

"You're gonna shoot us, Howard? Do you really want bodys on your hands? Is that you really want?" Grace asked critically,

"I'd shut up! 'Cause I got lots of ways to take care of bullies. Don't you worry. Like that FBI guy. He's your pal, right? I saw you chase Cliff down. Five minutes ago, his business card was torched. Along with something from my... personal collection." Howard said as he picked up several placemats from the wall. "I – I – I picked it out real special for him, too."

That didn't settle well with either of the hunters knowing Sam's phobia for clowns.

"Soon as I saw him, I noticed. He was staring at every little Plucky like it was gonna stab him or something." Howard explained,

"Uh oh." Jack mumbled,

"Guy's got a real thing about clowns."

"Huh. Should've gone with him earlier." Jack muttered, then noticed a set of dolls on the table. "Have to admit tough, pretty nice dolls. Did you made those?" Jack asked as he picked up a clown doll, howard didn't respond so it was a yes.

"Uh, friggin Plucky." Dean shook his head,

"Plucky helps kids. It's all I ever wanted to do. And when the management slot opened up, I... but they passed me over." Howard began,

"Wow, quite a shocker." Grace said sarcastically rolling her eyes,

"No, I told them, "No one cares more than me." Howard continued, Jack put the doll back on the table. "But suits never listen. So, I'm doing it my way." Unnoticed, Dean slipped a doll into the back pocket of his jeans.

"So let me get this straight. You didn't get the good parking space, so you start dropping bodies?" Dean asked,

"Those parents were horrible. They deserved what they got."

"What about Saul?" Grace questioned,

"Saul had a big mouth!" Howard replied,

"Some guy hits on the babysitter, all of a sudden he's the world's worst dad?" Dean asked,

"A good parent puts his kids first." Howard stated,

"And having his little girl watch her dad getting killed by the closet monster? Is that putting her first?" Grace asked with a disapproving look, just because they make mistakes doesn't mean that they are bad parents. Most of them, anyway.

"In the long run, they'll all be better off."

"You think so? Really?" Jack snorted in disbelief,

"I would have been." Then it dawned on them why Howard was doing this as they turned back to the wall.

"This is about your brother, right? What happened to him?" Jack asked glancing back and forth between the photograph, the drawings on the wall and Howard.

"It's not my fault! It's theirs!" that hit a nerve there on Howard

"It was an accident." Grace said,

"They let him die!" Howard snarled, Dean took the picture of the person under water with off the wall and held up to to Howard

"I'll bet you still have nightmares. In fact, I'll bet you haven't been in the water since." Dean said,

"Shut up!"

"Because you're afraid." Dean added as he picked up the clown from his jeans pocket and then tossed both of the doll and the drawing to the pot.

"No!" Howard moved towards the fire but he backed up as the flames leaped up, all of them leaned back, Howard shot three times as Dean dropped to the floor drawing out his gun while Jack protected his sister but they froze as a young boy appeared with bullet holes on his chest. Howard's face went pale in fear as he saw the young closing the bullet holes. He moved towards Howard who scooted away.

"It wasn't my fault." Howard tried to apologize but the young boy continued to walk towards Howard. "I'm sorry." Dean got back on his

The boy touched Howard's right hand that was holding the gun. Howard got to his knees as he made choking sounds. Water began to splutter from his mouth, the hunters watched Howard's gruesome death in first hand as the doll and the placemat went up in flames. Moments later Howard crumpled to ground as the young boy disappeared. He was dead by choking himself to death.

"Well, there goes Kane's birthday party at Plucky's." Jack stated,

* * *

Jack and Grace were leaning on the Mustang next to Dean's car when a jeep showed up and parked in front of them. out stepped Sam who was covered in glitter. The trio walked up to Sam trying so hard not laugh at him; he looked like an idiot.

"Go ahead, say it." Sam spread his arms expecting their reaction and they bursted into laugh.

"I'm sorry Sam…" Jack tired to hold back his laughter but failed miserably,

"You look like you got attacked by some PCP-crazed strippers." Dean joked, that caused them to laugh even more, Sam smiled at their reaction.

"Dude, one of them sprayed me with seltzer from his flower." Sam told them which caused them to laugh a bit louder. Sam was a bit surprised by their reaction. Then somehow they managed to control themselves. Oh that was fun.

"I'm sorry, whew. What?"

"Nothing. Carry on."  
"Ohh. That's... Sam... I'm sorry for... psychologically scarring you." Dean apologized,

"Which time?"

"Shut up. Seriously. You know, me – me ditching you when we were kids, that was a dick move. You know, the whole clown thing…"

"You know what, man? Honestly... getting my ass kicked by those juggalos tonight was, uh... it was therapeutic." Sam said, feeling good.

"You faced your fear." Jack said

"Exactly. And now what else could a clown possibly ever do to me? I feel good."

"Congrats, Sammy." Grace chuckled,

"By the way, to celebrate..." Sam walked back to the jeep,getting something from the jeep.

"What?" Dean asked, his face lit up when Sam walked back with a giant slinky from his jeep.

"No!" Dean exclaimed,

"Yes." Sam said as he handed the giant slinky to Dean. He walked to the passenger door of the car.

"Did you win this?" Dean asked,

"We earned that."

"Ha ha!" Dean was happy to get that as he walked back to the driver's door.

"Hey. I got you a little something, too, actually." Dean said as he put the giant slinky on the roof of the car, he reached into the car to get a clown doll which he tossed it to Sam who shuddered when he caught it. He held it up with his bitch face.

"What You said you were over it. You can think of it as a... clown phobia sobriety chip."

"Yeah, nothing says I over conquered Coulrophobia like a clown doll." Jack laughed as he and Grace walked into the Mustang. Sam tossed the clown doll away and climbed into the Winchester's car. They drove off leaving Wichtia, Sam really hopes that he never ever stepp in to Plucky's again. He hates the place.

* * *

_I smell the fear that rains inside_  
_The thought of children who must oblige_  
_To tainted dreams and polluted seas_  
_The missing moon and melting trees_  
_A mist of doom and clouds of pain_  
_A toxic waste and an acid rain_  
_The passing of our ignorance_  
_A lifetime spent in abstinence_

_I living in fear, I living in fear_  
_I can't tell you no lies_  
_I living in fear, I living in fear_

_Conditioned to hate and them to blame_  
_Their search for God is just the same_  
_Machines for hearts, how warped a view_  
_Forgeting that they're human too_  
_Waiting like a branded steer_  
_Who first will launch the burning spear_  
_When every day may be your last_  
_You think we'd learn from our past_

_I living in fear, I living in fear_  
_I can't tell you no lies_  
_I living in fear, I living in fear_  
_Ouh yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_I smell the fear that rains inside_  
_The thought of so many lives denied_  
_More wounded soldiers, another burning flag_  
_And rows and rows of body bags_  
_No time for tears as the night falls cold_  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_The day survivors crawl back in their holes_  
_As for the rest they're shipped back home_  
_Home to the rows of white tomb stones_

_I living in fear, I living in fear_  
_I can't tell you no, tell you no lies, yeah yeah_  
_Fear, I living in fear_  
_Ouh yeah yeah yeah yeah_

**Fear by Lenny Kravitz**


	53. Curse Objects And Big Mouths

Chapter 53

Curse Objects and Big Mouths

_I'm gonna curse this city if it robs me_  
_I'm gonna curse this city if it robs me one more time_  
_before it even knew me it forgot me_  
_I'm gonna curse this city if it robs me one more time_

_yeah All around the world today_  
_Power is the measure oh no_  
_Power is the only drug they don't want you to remember oh no_  
_All around the world power gets no pressure oh no_  
_Power is the only drug you never got no lectures on_

_And hope showed up one day_  
_Then all the people say_  
_The time, the time has come_  
_Alright let's give it a name and oh_  
_Listen all my friends_  
_Who's gospel is who's pain_  
_From the Hudson to the Rhine_  
_Every place every time_

_I'm gonna curse this city if it robs me_  
_I'm gonna curse this city if it robs me one more time_  
_before it even knew me it forgot me_  
_I'm gonna curse this city if it robs me one more time_

_Yeah all around the world today_  
_Power is the measure oh no_  
_Power is the only drug they don't want you to remember oh no_  
_If you really want to rise get your work done on someone else's time_  
_In the prize ring of the world, it's all about the millionaire gods_

_And hope showed up one day_  
_But don't name it leave it blank_  
_Or sorrow gets the same name_  
_And everyone makes everyone else pay_  
_and oh, isn't this nice_  
_I'll never see you in this life_  
_From the Hudson to the Rhine_  
_Every place every time_

_A million reasons one high or really?_  
_Strait Machiavellian fears all around me_  
_A national treasure passed out in the ally_  
_Manhattan sky bridge all covered in rust_  
_CEO post Madonna don't know what's up_  
_He went blind to the world and mistook me for a G man._  
_Who envies who?_  
_Who gave status to who?_  
_What's the story with heaven now meet me at the pantheon_  
_I checked my grandmothers ring I should have carried it on_  
_Sent my bags to eden still at the gate_  
_In the prize ring of the world look for me_  
_I'll be the one who don't know_  
_how to cheat_  
_But I know_

_How to do this kind of thing_  
_Yes I do_

_I'm gonna curse this city if it robs me one more time [x8]_

_I'm gonna love this city if it only helps me shine shine shine_  
_I''m gonna love this city if it only helps me shine shine shine_  
_I'm gonna love this city but please don't make me try try try so hard_  
_I'm gonna love this city if it only helps me shine shine shine_

_Those other cities just tried me_  
_Told more than a few lies to me_  
_So I cursed them kindly and was long gone_  
_I'm gonna love this city_  
_if it only helps me shine shine shine_  
_I''m gonna love this city if_  
_it only helps me shine shine shine_  
_I'm gonna love this city but please don't make me try try try so hard_  
_I'm gonna love this city_  
_if it only helps me shine shine shine_  
_Those other cities don't know me_  
_If you only knew how much they owed me_  
_I was the right person in the wrong place_  
_Good god almighty but_  
_This city wont take no brides_  
_It's got reasons if_  
_it's on your side_  
_I'm gonna love this city if it only only only_  
_helps me shine shine_

**Curse This City by Hockey**

**AN: I changed some of the plot in this chapter but I kept it as canon as I could. Enjoy it.**

* * *

"Hey, sweetheart. How's Kane?" Jack asked Ellen on the phone outside of the police station in Portland Oregon. Jo and Jack got a case there where a ballerina danced herself to death in a dance studio. The police thought that it was drugs but Jo and Jack knew better than that. Sam and Dean was on one of their old cases in Idaho.

_"He's all right, but he's got a case of mild fever. I went to see a doctor about it and he told me that the fever should wear off in couple of days."_

_"_Well, it's nothing serious. Are you sure that you don't want any help? I could get Sam to come here and take my place." Jack asked bit relieved, but still worried for his son's health.

"_No, I got it covered. I'll be fine."_

"All right. Heard anything from Frank?"

"_No,'fraid not. No leviathan activity whatsoever." _Ellen sighed, Jack glanced at Jo jerking a thumb meaning time to go.

"All right, I gotta go. Love you baby." Jack said as he hung up and met up with Jo.

"How's little bro, Jack?" Jo asked,

"He's got a case of mild fever. But he's all right. Nothing serious." Jo nodded in acknowledgement as they entered the police station, "So, at the dance studio. There were no signs of EMF, hex bag or sulphur of any kind."

"Which brings us to a dead end if there are no more dancers to interrogate. This trip was in vein." Jo finished,

"Yeah, well not yet. Let's check out the photos first." Jack replied as they approached two officers that were talking to each other, Jo cleared her throat to get their attention, the two officers turned to see them and continued to talk for some time before Officer 1 left.

"Hi." Jack greeted,

"Yeah?"

"We'd like to see the crime-scene photos from the Irina Koganzon case, please." Jo said,

"And you would be..." they took out their FBI ID and flashed to the duty officer.

"Give me a minute." Duty officer stated and he left them to get the crime-scene photos. Minutes later, the duty officer showed up and handed a case flie. Jack opened the file and looked at the crime scene where Irina had her feet blown off, Jack handed Jo another picture of the shoes laying prisentine next to her.

"Weird." Jack commented,

"Weird enough to be in our alley?" Jo asked,

"Definitely." Jack replied,

* * *

"Hey Officer." Jack said as they entered the evidence room and the showed their ID to the office at the counter.

"Okay. What can I do for you guys?"

"We need to see the shoes that were involved in the ballet dancers death." Jack replied,

"Didn't figure that would be an FBI deal. But sure. Yeah, right here." the officer said as he turned around to get it only to find the shoes weren't there at the table.

"Damnit Tracy." The officer muttered,

"Who's Tracy?" Jo asked,

"My daughter. She loves ballet." Jo and Jack glanced at each other with a knowing look.

"Do you know where your daughter is right now?" Jack asked,

* * *

They ran into the ladies room to find Tracy sitting on the floor with the ballet shoes on.

"Tracy, take those shoes off now." Jack demanded, Tracy suddenly stood up by the invisible force to a pointe and began to spin. That's how Irina died in the first place. Wasting little time, Jack grabbed Tracy by the waist while Jo went to get the shoes.

"Jo, get the shoes!" Jack said,

"I'm trying, Jack!" Jo replied as she was having a bit of a hard time doing that. Inadvertently Tracy's foot kicked Jo in the head thanks to the shoe.

"Sorry!" She apologized, Jo managed to get one shoe off of Tracy.

"Jo!"

"I'm trying!" Jo snapped, Tracy kicked Jo once again in the head

"Sorry!" then Jo finally snatched the second shoe stopping the struggle.

"Whew. Okay, I think we're dealing with cursed objects." Jack pointed out,

"Oh, you think so, genius?" Jo asked sarcastically, Jack frowned before turning to Tracy.

"You ok?" Jack asked Tracy,

* * *

"Ok, next stop: "Out With The Old"" Jack said as he and Jo left the ladies bathroom, Jack was holding the ballet shoes with a pen not wanting to be next on the curse list, "I think it's safe to say that these shoes aren't the only ones in the store we need to worry about."

"And you figure it out just now?" Jo asked the obvious,

"Shut up." Jack told her as they left the police station, Jack put the shoes in the trunk of the Mustang and they climbed into the Mustang when shoes magically appeared in the backesat with them knowing. They drove to"Out with the Old" which was an antique store not far from the police station. They pulled into a parking spot when Jo saw the ballet shoes in the back seat.

"Didn't we put the shoes back in the trunk?"

"What?" Jack asked as he looked over his shoulder and saw the ballet shoes, his eyes widened of how it got into the backseat while Jo was getting a strong desire.

"How did they…" Jack wondered,

"Curse objects, Jack." Jo stated feeling a bit spellbound by the shoes.

"Do they… look like your size?" Jack asked taking a closer look at the shoes

"No! Shut up." Jo said, trying so hard not to put these shoes on.

"Are you…"

"Getting the urge to dance tip toe like Natalie Portman with these shoes? Yes."

"Why?" Jack asked worried,

"I uh…" Jo blushed when she answered, she normally doesn't blush,"I watched Black Swan with Dean when I was babysitting Kane."

Jack sighed while shaking his head "Unbelievable. "

"In my defense, Dean insisted! He watched it twice!" She defended herself; Jack pulled out a pen and took the ballet shoes. They got out of the Mustang and walked over to the store. They entered the antique store where there was a sign that said the store is going out of business. A young man in his late 20's was mopping the floor.

"Hey." Jack said as they saw the owner, "Did you sell these?"

"Uh, yeah." The man answered,

"Where did you get them?"

"Uh, m-my m-mother had them in that box." The man pointed to the direction of the box. Jack put the shoes on the display of a cabinet and went to open wodden box. It had symbol carved into the lid. It was a curse box

"I don't understand. What's happening?" the man asked confused while Jo picked up the ballet shoes transfixed.

"This, in here?" Jack asked holding out the box to him then noticed Jo holding the ballet shoes.

"Hey!" Jack snatched the shoes from Jo and put them back into the box. He gave her a look, "You ok, Mila Kunis?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm "pas de done."" Jo replied, Jack rolled his eyes at that

"Stop watching movies with Dean, especially when you babysitting your little brother." Jack warned Jo as they turned to the owner.

"Okay, if it's not too much trouble, do you mind telling me, uh, what's – what's going on?" The owner asked, they showed their FBI badges to him answering the question,

"What's your name?" Jack asked,

"Uh, Scott – uh, Scott Freeman." Scott answered,

"You said these were your mothers?" Jack questioned, "Where'd she get them?"

"I don't know. I found them in the back."

"Jo."

"On it." Jo quickly obeyed as she headed to the back to get the boxes.

"Now where is your mother?"

"Well, she's, uh... She passed away last week."

Jack sighed while rubbing his forehead for a moment "My condolences. Listen, Scott. These shoes…"

"Just some personal stuff she collected. I'm trying to get rid of it all."

"All? You mean, there are more of this?" Jack asked concerned and rightfully so,

"Jack." Jo walked back to them holding empty wodden boxes.

"Scott, what was in those boxes?" Jack demanded,

"Okay, what the hell kind of FBI guys are you?" Scott asked looking between them,

"The kind that are currently trying to fix the mess you started. Now where'd your mom get these?" Jo questioned,

"I don't know. I found them in her safe."

"Did you even think for a second that these things might be locked in that safe for a reason?" Jack asked looking critically at Scott, what the hell was he thinking?

"No, I-I just thought it was some of the junk that she had collected over the years. Like, I knew she was into some weird stuff, but I never thought that she would be, like…"

"Newflash: Think again, Scott. This _junk_ is killing people." Jo stated holding up the empty boxes

"What? Like, how can that be?"

"Listen, We need to know exactly what you sold out of that safe. Also, the names and addresses of whom you sold it to." Jack replied,

* * *

"What have we got?" Jo asked as they stepped out of the Mustang on a street in surburbs

"She bought a tea kettle." Jack replied,

"Tea kettle?" Jo repeated,

"Uh-huh. But hey, if you put enough curse mojo, you can turn a set of poker cards into a weapon of mass destruction." Jack shrugged as they walked up to the front door.

"True." Jo agreed as they entered the house, they looked around the place and headed to the kitchen where they found middleaged woman who had her face burned badly, the tea keetle was laying next to her. Jack shook his head as he picked up some rubber gloves and picked up the tea kettle.

"Cup of tea?" Jack joked weakly holding the kettle; Jo chuckled as she took out her cellphone and dialled 911

"Hello, yeah. I'd like to report an accident at 23 Gorham Road." Jo explained on cellphone, "My name? Uh, Beth Turner."

"Who's next?" Jack asked as they left the house with the teakettle. Jo took out a notebook with all the addresses of the people who bought curse objects that Scottt

"We got a gramophone sold to Brenda Gluck, 413 River Street, and a vintage gentlemen's magazine sold to Peter Yankit, 27 Johnson Lane." She read the notebook, Jack frowned a bit.

"Really?" Jack said

"Really." Jo repeated,

"All right, you get gentleman magazine, I got the grammarphone. Got a thing for the classics." Jack told her as he put the teakettle in the Mustang and tossed the car keys to Jo. "Be careful. Remember the shoes?"

"How could I forget?" jo rememebered "How does old porn kill you, anyway?"

"I'm pretty sure that you don't want to know." Jack stated,

"Might be right." Jo got in to the Mustang as Jack walked away heading to 413 River Street. When he got there he looked through the door window and saw a young boy with a knife in his hand walking to the living room. Jack burst through the door and ran to the living room using his speed. He snatched the knife away from the young which frightened a redhead woman as she jolted up from the sofa.

"Where's the grammarphone?" Jack demanded, she pointed the direction to the grammarphone. Jack walked over to the grammarphone putting the knife at the table and took out the rubber gloves from jack pocket.

"Hey. That's mine." The young boy stated; Jack turned to the boy narrowing his eyes at him.

"Kid, as a parent myself, I would give you a lesson about gratitude. But today… I'm not in the mood." Jack told him as his cellphone ringed. He went to answer it.

"Yeah."

"_Got the porn. Just in time, too." _ that was Jo,

"What happened?"

"_Like you said, you don't wanna know."_ Jack nodded accepting the explaination, "_Where're you at?"_

"I just got the grammar phone back. I'm at the 413 River Street. Pick me up." Jack replied as they hung up on each other.

* * *

They put the curse objects back into the safe at the store and locked it pretty good.

"So my mom wasn't just some whack job. All this stuff is real?" Scott asked,

"Uh Huh." Jack replied,

"Well, now I-I really feel like crap."

"Why?" Jack asked,

"I kept pushing her to sell the store. She kept saying no, and I kept pushing her, you know, telling her how much money she'd make."

"You think you changed her mind?"

"I don't know. You know, this real-estate lady kept coming around, and then one day, just like that, mom says okay. Then she had that accident, never even got to enjoy the money."

"How soon after the selling?" Jo questioned,

"The next day."

"Really? How did she die?" She died the next day after she sold the store? Something doesn't add up.

"Car crash. You know, I keep thinking, if I hadn't pushed her, then..."

"Little piece of advice, Scott. Feeling guilty ain't going to bring 'em back. You gotta live the life you think that make your mom proud." Jack advised Scott from experience

"Or at least not embarasss the hell out of her." Jo added; Scott nodded taking the advice in. Jack and Jo headed to the door.

"By the way, don't touch anything in those boxes. In fact, don't even come nearthe safe. Once we get it all boxed up, we'll get a U-Haul and get everything out of here." Jack told Scott

"Believe me, I – I got it." And with that they headed for the door, exiting the store.

"What do you think?" Jack asked,

"Well, one thing is for sure, that real estate lady is some pusher, look." Jo replied, pointing to the Bicklebee Realty _Sold _sign.

"So?" Jack shrugged, "What?"

"Look across the street." Jo pointed to the store chains on the other strett that had the same signs on the windows. Well, almost everyone.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jack said meaning that something was going on here, this is much bigger than they thought.

* * *

They were in a café sitting at their table researching about the Bicklebee Realty Company. He tried to look at the _Corporate contact _on their website on his laptop but a message popped up saying "We're sorry, the site you are trying to access has been blocked."

"Damnit." Jack muttered,

"What?" Jo asked, Jack turned his laptop to her "Damnit."

Jack went to make a call to Frank.

"_This better be good."_

"Hey, Frank. I really hope that I don't diå in your crazy sauce. No offense."  
_"None taken, fudge pop."_

"Good to know. I think I found something."

"_My silence is your cue, Jack."_

_"_Ok, so there's this new company that has been buying stores in Portland- I tried to access its sit but I hit a firewall. Think you can crack it?"

"_Can a dog play poker?" _ that was Frank's way of saying yes.

"Great, all right. the company's name is Geothrive, Inc." Jack read the company logo above the firewall message.

"_I'll see what I can find." _Frank hung up on Jack. A waitress came up at their table.

"Wanna a refill?" she asked Jo and Jack,

"Sure." Jack and Jo replied, the waitress filled their cups with coffee before heading to another table.

Jack's cellphone ringed once again minutes later, and he went pick it up.

"Yeah." Jack said, "Ok. What? Who was it? You gotta be kidding me. No, we are not leaving, people's lives is on the line here. Find out then." Jack sighed, "All right, thanks." Jack ended the call, "We got a serious problem."

"What kind of problem?" Jo asked; that can't be good.

"The Leviathan one. Apparently they have been buying real estate in this block of Portland for the last couple of weeks. Why would they do that?"

"I don't know but when Leviathan is up to something, it's not good at all." Jo said with worry lines on her face.

"No it doesn't." Jack agreed, just then Jo's cell phone ringed and she took out her cell phone to answer the call.

"Hey, Scott."

"_Please, Jo._ _Y-you got to help me."_

_"_What's going on?" Jo asked alarmed,

_ "I looked in one of my mom's old mirrors, and now I want to rip my face off! I think it was cursed."_

"Ok, ok. Just… hold on, we're on our way." Jo said as she hung up and looked at Jack who already caught on.

"Don't tell me, he touched something he wasn't supposed to." Jack stated,

"Pretty much."

"Great." Jack deadpanned,

* * *

They got into the Mustang with U-Haul attached and drove back to the store. They pulled up there and climbed out of the car and headed inside the store. when they entered the store they weren't expecting Scott to be all tied up to chair with two real estate agents. It was a trap.

"So much for the cursed mirror." Jack remarked,

"Jack and Jo. It is such a pleasure to make your acquaintances." the real estate lady said as she appoarched them with her companion."Now, just so you can put names to the faces that'll be eating you, I'm Joyce, and this is my assistant, George."

"Wait a minute, you're the lady from the real estate signs." Jack replied remembering her face from the signs at the stores.

"Yes. You like my photo?"

"Well, you should lay off the whitening strips. Doesn't look good on you, anyway." Jack commented,

She laughed, "Oh, Jack. I am gonna enjoy picking you out of my teeth." Her face transformed to a big mouth with sharp teeth as Jack got out of the dodge there. Joyce grabbed Jack and threw him into a glass cabinet while George threw Jo over a desk. Jack got up as Joyce went to punch him but he blocked it and head butted her, he kneed Joyce in stomach making her go down to one knee and then kicked her across the face. Jo was having a bit of trouble with George.

"There's a bucket of that stuff that you love throwing at us right there. Dunk me, before she sees." George told her, Jo was confused by it; but she did as she was told as she turned things around and then dunked his head in that bucket which burned his face.

"The sword." George said, pointing to the display cabinet. Jack threw lefts and right to Joyce but she once again grabbed Jack and tossed him into the glass doors.

Jo broke the display cabinet containing the sword, she picked it up and cut Joyce's head off as she was advancing Jack. Jack sighed in relief,that was close.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, we're even." Jo was referring to Carthage, where he saved her from being Hellhounds chewtoy.

* * *

After cutting Scott free from his restraints, Jack put Joyce's head in a bag and put the bag in the safe. Jo told Scott it's not safe to stay in because the Leviathan does not like loose ends. Scott wasn't keen on the idea but eventually agreed to move somewhere safe.

Now here's the big question, why in the world would George help them taking out Joyce?

"You got one minute. _One minute. _That's how long you have to explain to us why you helped us." Jack laid out the conditions to George

"Because I am dying to know what that bitch tastes like." George replied,

"Wait, you want to eat your boss? Why's that?" Jo asked confused,

"You got a better way to make her stay dead?"

"So you're on our side or something?"

"Yeah. No. But if Joyce is alive, then I spend the rest of my life cleaning her messes. Or worse, I get eaten. Or bibbed. So, thanks... for chopping her head off for me. Taking her on solo – yikes. So, really, thanks for the assist there. And, of course," George turned to Jack, "you're welcome... for saving you... before she ripped into your ass like a Christmas present. Win-win, right? So how 'bout that head?"

"Yeah, aint gonna happen, Georgie boy." Jack stated, Jo held up the sword to his throat.

"Now tell us... what the hell is Dick Roman building in Wisconsin?" Jack demanded,

"I don't know. I barely know where Wisconsin _is_. I'm a West-Coast representative."

"You gonna keep killing people who don't sign on the dotted line?" Jo asked,

"All right, take it easy." He assured them as he touched the sword and licked the blood on ti. "Mmm. Killing people isn't part of the agenda. Joyce just kept getting impatient. You – you got nothing to worry about with me. Don't you get it? You guys are freaking out about the wrong thing." George explained,

"You think so?" Jack asked sarcastically,

"A couple of real-estate deals? Come on. Big picture, guys. You – you think it's just here? It's everywhere. And it's a lot more ambitious than this little project. My advice – keep your heads down and stay down."

"You better listen, you gooey son of a bitch. You tell us right now what Dick is buliding here or I'm gonna wash your ass with borax." Jack threatened,

"Hmm. I was hoping we could play nice. But if you must know... it's going to be a research center."

"Research for what?"

"Disease. This, people, is where we are going to cure cancer."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would Dick Roman want to cure cancer?" Jo asked, that's a very good question, why?

"'Cause we're only here to help."

* * *

"Monsters cure cancer. Never thought that I would say those words." Jack said as he closed the door of the U-Haul the next day which contained the safe. "Why does it make me so nervous?" they thought about the word that George said last night.

"I hear you, Jack." Jo agreed, "What now then?"

"We're heading back home. I talked to Dean over the phone about what happened, he told me that he and Sam just finished the old case in Idaho and are heading to Frank right now."

"That's good, might as well take a break." Jo replied as they climbed into the Mustang and drove away, leaving Portland.

9 hours later, they arrived at Rufus cabin in Montana and stepped out of the car, heading to the cabin. They entered the cabin where Ellen was in the living room with Kane watching TV.

"Hi, honey." Ellen greeted as she rose from the couch with Kane. Jack smiled as he was handed his son. He was happy to see him again.

"Hey there, buddy. You missed your daddy, didn't ya?" Jack asked, "Yes, you did miss me, I missed you too." Jack kissed his forehead,

"it's been a long hunt." Jack told , "Jo, watch TV and do _not _see Black Swan, ok?"

"Yes." Jo replied as she took her little brother from Jack and went to sit on the couch with Kane. llen and Jack went to their bedroom and laid on the bed next to each other.

"Dean told me about Portland. I'm glad that you're still alive." Ellen said,

"I know, I'm just…" Jack sighed sadly, "I'm just thinking about what the Leviathan said back, who knows how many estates that Dick had bought around the states. Not to mention the _monster cure,_ those words just sends chills down my spine."

"Don't worry, we will get down to the bottom of this and when we do, we're going to take Dick down." Ellen assured,

"I know."

"Get some sleep, Jack. You've been up in nearly 30 hours." Ellen said as she closed her eyes for some sleep.

"Sure." Jack whispered, he looked at her sleeping peacefully. He kissed her forehead before he went to sleep.

* * *

_No one move,_  
_No one speak,_  
_Please don't say that it's just me._  
_It's not just me._  
_And even though I won't forget,_  
_Just don't want this to end just yet._  
_Not just yet._

_But if I had one chance to freeze time_  
_And stand still and soak in everything,_  
_I'd choose right now._  
_If I had one night where sunshine could break through_  
_And show you everything,_  
_I'd choose right now._

_If this is it, all we have,_  
_I know I've done all I can._  
_If this is it._  
_And we can't stop,_  
_And start again,_  
_We can't fast forward to the end._  
_This is it._

_But if I had one chance to freeze time_  
_And stand still and soak in everything,_  
_I'd choose right now._  
_If I had one night where sunshine could break through_  
_And show you everything,_  
_I'd choose right now._  
_Before the fears that I once had start coming back…_  
_And I can take the slings and stones and fire,_  
_'Cause I know you'll make it all worthwhile_  
_And everytime I fold, disolve, I'm lying on the ground,_  
_You drag me up again_  
_And again, Oh please come back again,_  
_Oh please come back again._

_And I'm so scared I might forget,_  
_Just don't want this to end just yet,_  
_Not just yet._

_But if I'd one chance to freeze time (And I can take the slings and stones and fire,)_  
_And stand still and soak in everything, ('Cause I know you'll make it all worthwhile)_  
_I'd choose right now. (And everytime I fold, disolve, I'm lying on the ground,)_  
_(You drag me up again)_  
_And if I had one night where sunshine could break through_  
_(And I can take the slings and stones and fire,)_  
_And show you everything, ('Cause I know you'll make it all worthwhile)_  
_I'd choose right now, (And everytime I fold, disolve, I'm lying on the ground,)_  
_(You drag me up again)_  
_Before the fears that I once had start coming back… again._

**AN: Review.**


	54. Cas

Chapter 54

Cas

_Wake up, little Susie, wake up_  
_Wake up, little Susie, wake up_

_We've both been sound asleep_  
_Wake up little Susie and weep_  
_The movie's over, it's four o'clock_  
_And we're in trouble deep_

_Wake up, little Susie_  
_Wake up, little Susie_

_Well, what are we gonna tell your Mama_  
_What are we gonna tell your Pa?_  
_What are we gonna tell our friends_  
_When they say, "Ooh la la!"_

_Wake up, little Susie_  
_Wake up, little Susie_

_Well, I told your Mama that you'd be in by ten_  
_Well, Susie baby, looks like we goofed again_  
_Wake up, little Susie_  
_Wake up, little Susie_  
_We gotta go home_

_Wake up, little Susie, wake up_  
_Wake up, little Susie, wake up_

_The movie wasn't so hot_  
_It didn't have much of a plot_  
_We fell asleep, our goose is cooked_  
_Our reputation is shot_

_Wake up, little Susie_  
_Wake up, little Susie_

_Well, what are we gonna tell your Ma-ma_  
_What are we gonna tell your Pa?_  
_What are we gonna tell our friends_  
_When they say, "Ooh la la!"_

_Wake up, little Susie_  
_Wake up, little Susie_  
_Wake up, little Susie_

**Wake Up Little Susie by The Everly Brothers.**

**AN: Before you read this chapter, the song at the end of the last chapter was If This Is It by Newton Faulkner. **

* * *

"Hey, Sam." Jack said as he and Dean entered Sam's room in the pyshicial ward at Northern Indiana State Hospital. Sam was admitted because he was hit by a car and he had a psychotic breakdown. The doctor told them that he had to be heavy sedated when he came in, suffering severely hallucinations and the doctor had'nt seen anything like it. Sam hadn't slept for five days, which was alarming. "You're all right?"

"Maybe you should cancel my UFC fight." Sam joked weakly, Jack chuckled,

"Sam, I'm gonna find you help." Dean told his little brother as he sat down on the bed. Sam exhaled his breath and looked away from Dean,

"I don't think it's out there, Dean." Sam said,

"We don't know that." Dean argued,

"We know better than most. It's all snake oil. Last faith healer we hooked up with had a reaper on a leash. Remember?" Sam countered,

"Yeah, Sam, I remember." Dean replied, remembering that faith healer as he stood up,

"I'm just saying..."

"What? That you don't want our help?" Dean asked,

"No, I'm just saying… don't do this to yourselves."

"Sam, if I don't find something."

"Then I'll die. Dean, we knew this was coming." Sam told

"No." Dean refused that this was it.

"When you put my soul back..."

"No."

"Cas warned you about all the crap it would..."

"Screw Cas! Quit being Dalai frickin' Yoda about this, okay?" Dean interrupted as he punched his hand with his fist, "Get pissed!"

Sam sighed, sadly "I'm too tired. This is what happens when you throw a soul into Lucifer's dog bowl. And you think there's just gonna be some cure out there?"

"Don't give me that self pity talk, Sam." Jack shook his head, "I can't take this." Jack left the room not wanting to listen to this and headed out of the hospital. When he got into the Mustang, the first thing he did was slamming his hands down onto the steering wheel in frustration several times, it was bad enough that Sam is admitted into the mental ward, but the fact he refused to get help? No, no. it's not over, not yet. Jack started the Mustang and headed back to Rufus cabinet.

* * *

"Hi, This is Jack, a friend of Bobby Singer's. I'm looking for some info. If you do, call me back on 804-427-2450. Thank you." Jack left a message on the voicemail for a guy named Mackey on his cellphone. Dean and the others were calling some of the Bobby's contacts on his address book. But they were getting nowhere with ts

"Are you sure that you don't know anything?" Grace asked then sighed when she got the answer "Thank you for your time." she ended the call without any success. She picked up the address book and scratched a name off.

"Eight people have no info of a faith healer."

"Make it nine." Jo added as she ended her call "the guy in Florida told me to shove it. He's got nothing,"

Jack sighed in exhaustion, "Great, just great. Frank is dead, Sam is at the nuthouse, Leviathan is buying fields and making cure,which is for the record is disturbing. So yeah, we're doing just great." When Dean and Sam went to visit Frank, they found him dead in his trailer a couple of days ago.

"We gotta keep on looking, little brother. Complaining won't do you any good." Grace said, "Besides the address book is the only chance. So stop hurting your head."  
just then Kane cried from the bedroom, obviously he had been waken up by the call.

"I got this." Jack said as he rose up from the couch and went to the bedroom where Kane was sleeping in a cradle.

"Sorry if we woke up, buddy." Jack apologized as he picked up crying Kane "Shh, it's okay, it's okay." He then hummed a song that his mom used to sing when he was a kid. The House of the Rising Sun, that was Karen's favourite song. Everytime he would have problem sleeping, she would always sing that song. After a few moments, Kane was calm down. Works like a charm, everytime. Once Kane was clalm, Jack put him back in the cradle. He smiled of how quietly Kane is asleep.

He walked back to the living room where everyone was staring at him in amazement.

"What?" Jack asked,

"Nothing." Everyone said as they went back to work,

* * *

It was late and as it was before they got nothing. But their was about to turn when Mackey, the guy that Jack left a voice message called back.

"Jack speaking." Jack said as he answered the call.

"_Mackey. Calling you back. Hey. Real sorry about Bobby."_

"Me too, man."

"_Look, what you called about – I might have something for you. There's this guy. He goes by "Emmanuel." He kind of roams. First started hearing about him a couple of months back. How he was healing the sick, curing the crazy."_

"Okay. I'm with you so far."

"_Naturally, I think something in the milk ain't clean. Find this sucker, punch his clock. Right_?"

"Right." Jack said nonchalant

"_Heard the best way to get to him is through his wife, Daphne, out in Colorado? So, I go. Tell her I'm going blind. It's true. My right eye's burnt out. She says, "Go home. He'll come." So, I go. I set every trap, every test in the book."_

"Gotta take every precaution."

"_Emmanuel shows. He passes every one. There ain't nothing weird about this guy. Except... he's the real deal."_

"What do you mean?" Jack asked curious, he passed every hunters test? Well, that's bit intriguing.

"_He touched me, and my eye was fixed. Look – I don't believe in much that don't suck your blood. But I wouldn't call you on a maybe_."

"Thanks, Mackey. That's really good news we had in a long time. Do you have the address?" Jack asked relived

* * *

"Is this the place?" Grace asked as she and Jack stepped out of the Mustang with Dean climbing out of his car at a house where Daphne was at.

"Yep, or at least where Mackey told me where she lived." Jack replied, they walked up the stairs to the front door. Dean knocked on the door and a man in his late 40's opened it.

"Hi. Uh, is this, uh, Daphne Allen's house? We're looking for Emmanuel."

"Well, you found him. Daphne's resting. If you don't mind." He replied,

"Oh, yeah, sure." Emmanuel stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

Jack got a unnerving feeling about this guy, he's not who he claims and his feeling was right when Grace saw a woman probably Daphne bound to a chair gagged at the window. Grace grabbed Jack's jacket and turned his attention to Daphne.

"Dean." Jack whispered, Dean turned to see Daphne as well. They turned to the imposter whose eyes turned black.

"Geez, a demon? No wonder you smell like garbage or even worse, expired cheese." Jack grimaced, the demon attacked them but Jack saw it coming as he grabbed him pinning it against the wall.

"You must really stupid for doing this. Didn't your boss give you the memo?" Jack asked sarcastically,

He laughed, "Please. What have you done for him lately? Roman's head on a plate? No? Whatever Emmanuel is, Crowley's gonna want him – a lot more than he wants you these days. So..." he headbutted Jack getting him off his back but Dean was quick to react as he pulled out the demon killing knife and killed him quickly. He screamed in agony as yellow light flashed in him. Dean tossed the demon away sending down to the bottom of the stairs to the feet of a man standing. Jack, Grace and Dean froze in shock, staring at the man who looked all too familiar for either of them. it was Cas or the man who have scary smilaries of Cas showed up.

"What was that?" he asked,

* * *

"Is that..." Grace asked in disbelief as they were inside Daphne's house. It can't be him, can't it? They saw Cas die in that reservoir last year. How is this possible?

"I don't know, maybe." Jack whispered to her, equally surprised as she is.

"That creature hurt you." Emmanuel said as he untied Daphne and removed her gag.

"I'm okay. But, Emmanuel... They were looking for you." Daphne replied as she rose from the chair with concern.

"It's okay." Emmanuel assured before turning to the trio, "I'm Emmanuel."

Dean snapped out of shock as he shook his hands with Emmanuel, "Dean. I'm...Dean. these are Jack and his sister Grace."

"Hi." Jack and Grace greeted, they repeated the handshake with Emmanuel.

"Thank you for protecting my wife." Emmanuel thanked them

"Your wife. Right." Dean replied,

"I saw his face. His _real_ face."

"He was a demon."

"A demon walked the Earth."

"_Demons_. There are buckloads of them here. You don't know about…" Jack corrected,

"You saw the demon's true face." Daphne told him, "Emmanuel has very special gifts."

"We've heard about… Emmanuel. That you can heal people." Grace said,

"I seem to be able to help to a certain degree. What's your issue?"

"My Brother." Dean replied,

* * *

_"What? Cas is alive?!" _Jo asked on the phone as Jack and Grace was in the Mustang on their way back to Northern Indiana. Grace had explained to Jo about the encounter with Cas lookalike.

"Yes, No. I mean… we're not sure on that but one thing is for sure, Emmanuel looks scary like Cas. He doesn't even remember who he is, just his name" Grace replied,

"_Really?"_

"Really. Look, we gotta go refill gas. We call you soon, Jo. Bye." Grace ended the call as they pulled up at the gas station with Dean behind them. They went inside a convenience store to buy some snacks, Dean was about to make a call when he looked up to a mirror and saw a man walking towards , Dean pulled out demon killing knife and pushed the man into the fridgator and made a easy kill.

"Jack! Grace! Need some help!" Dean yelled,

"We're busy!" Jack yelled as he ducked a punch from one of the demons that were fighting the Cahills. Jack slipped his sword inot his hand and used it to kill demon 1. Yellow light flashed in him as the demon and the vessel died.

"Jack! Could use a hand here!" Grace managed to say it as she was being choked to death by another demon. Within seconds, Jack pinned the demon against the floor and stabbed him in the abdomen, instant kill.

Jack got up and checked on his sister when Dean joined them.

"Looks like the word about Emmanuel is out." Jack said

"Emmanuel. Yeah, not so much." They turned to see Meg standing in front of them.

"Hi Meg." Jack replied

"Dean, Jackie, Gracie. You got some _splainin_ to do." Meg stated,

* * *

Dean turned the sign on the entrance door to Closed and closed the blinds so no one could disturb them.

"Rumors are really starting to fly about this Emmanuel fellow. My curiosity sure got revved up."

"What do you want, Meg?" Jack asked with arms crossed

"Imagine my surprise when I track him down, and he's snuggled up with you. And he's the spitting image of poor, dead Castiel. So, what's poor, dead Castiel doing in that junker out there?"

"Christmas caroling." Dean answered sarcastically.

"Fun. But how's he alive? Last I heard, he played God, went poof."

"I don't know. And neither does he, so you got to keep it shut." Dean told her

"Oh, I do?"

"Yes, yo do. "

"He doesn't know that he is Cas." Grace stated,

"I know. Been watching you for hours. So here's the deal. You might remember Crowley and me were frosty back in the day? Well, times haven't changed."

"Good." The trio replied,

"That hurts my feelings. I've been good to you, guys." Meg hissed,

"No, Meg. You have been good to_ you_." Jack corrected as he went to get some snacks with Dean.

"Look. Right now, rumors of this wandering healer are strictly low-level. But body count's getting high enough to change that. Folks start poking, they sniff angel dust." Meg began,

"Yeah, they start falling all over each other trying to tell Crowley." Dean said

" Now picture Crowley with his hands on harmless little amnesia-Cas. Don't get me wrong. I'm gonna burn that smarmy dick. My time's coming. But right about now, my army-of-one situation is not cutting it. It's cold out here, there's a price on my ass, and I need friends."

"Yeah, we get that. But we're not yours." Jack stated,

"You owe me, Jackie. For saving your ass from the Leviathians back in the morgue last year." Meg replied as she got a bit too close to Jack's personal space. "I.O.U."

Jack turned to face her with a scowled look. "You didn't just say that."

"Oh I did Jackie. I'm calling it in." Meg declared,

"Are we missing something between you two?" Grace asked as she and Dean looked between Meg and her brother

"Oh, Jackie didn't tell you, Gracie? I saved his ass from getting eaten by the big mouths a while back.."

"What?!" Grace and Dean exclaimed, "And you didn't bother to tell us?"

"Don't get her started." Jack warned them

"Aw, did I upset you, Jackie? I didn't mean it." Meg pouted a bit in mockery

"Oh, shut up." Jack muttered while shaking his head,

"Oh, I almost forgot. Congrats on being baby daddy, " Jack turned back to Meg with his bitchface, now she was pushing his buttons.

"All right, so why are you even willing to help us out, Meg?" Grace asked trying to keep her brother from tearing her ass apart.

"'Cause I'm here to help you, and that makes us friends."

Jack snorted in disbelief, "Right, and I'm King freaking Elvis."

"Like you're taking him caroling. And by the way, you really want to keep going with no backup? Hey, I don't trust you, either. But I could really use Emmanuel. And he trusts you. So for now, it's in everyone's best interests to hold hands and cross the street together, okay?"

"We go straight to Sam. No detours." Dean told her

"I love it." Meg replied as she walked towards the door and left the convenience store

"Can I kill her?" Jack asked glaring at Meg.

"Not yet." Dean replied,

* * *

Jack and Grace were in the Mustang driving back to Sam with Dean, Meg and Emmanuel behind them. Either of them spoke a word on their way back to the hospital. When they pulled up and stepped out of the Mustang, they saw couple of demons outside the entrance door.

"Oh, great. Demons." Jack groaned,

"All of them?"

"Yeah."

"Damnit." Grace sighed, "Can you take all of them?"

"Maybe." Jack replied uncertain,

"Hey!" Dean called them to come. They walked over to Dean and Meg a bit distant from Emmanuel.

"Sam's in there. I know you're enjoying the double dip with your old pal, but –" Meg began but Dean interrupted,

"You think it's that cut and dry? Really? You know what he did. And you want to tell him and just hope that he takes it in stride? He could snap. He could... disappear. Who knows?"

"I gather we know each other." Emmanuel said as he stood in front of them

"Just a dollop." Meg replied,

"You can tell me. I'll be fine." Emmanuel assured,

"How do you know? You just met yourself. I've known you for years." Dean stated,

"You're an angel." Meg told Emmanuel basically

"I'm sorry? Is that a flirtation?"

"No, it's a species. A very powerful one."

"She's telling the truth, okay? Which is why you can heal people, you don't eat and I'm pretty sure that there's more." Jack added,

"Why wouldn't you tell me? Being an angel – it sounds pleasant."

"It's not, trust me. It's bloody, it's corrupt. It's not pleasant." Dean said

"He would know. You used to fight together, along with Jackie and Gracie. Bestest friends, actually."

"We're... friends? Am I Cas? I-I had no idea. I don't remember you. I'm sorry."

"Look. You got the juice. You can smite every demon in that lot." Meg said

"But I don't remember how." Emmaunel replied,

"It's in there. I'm sure it's just like riding a bike." Grace assured,

"I don't know how to do that, either." Emmanuel frowned but decided to give it a try "I'll try."

"This ain't gonna go well." Dean admitted truthfully.

"I don't know. I believe in the little tree topper." Meg replied, Emmanuel walked towards the hospital and started to kill every demon in sight in a heartbeat. It was like watching a kid taking his first steps.

"That's my boy." Meg said proudly,

One of the demons tired to run away but Emmanuel killed him. the others walked up behind Emmanuel not sure that he got his memories back?

"That was beautiful, Clarence." Meg stated,

"Cas?" Dean asked, is Cas back?

"I remember you." He turned to face Dean, "I remember everything." Cas is back.

* * *

"What I did. What I became. Why didn't you tell me?" Cas asked in rage,

"Because Sam is dying in there." Dean replied,

"Because of me. Everything. All these people. I shouldn't be here." Cas walked away from them and Dean went to follow him with Jack and Grace.

"If you know, then you remember that you did everything you could at the time." Jack said

"Don't defend me. Do you have any idea the death toll in Heaven? On Earth?" Cas turned to face them, "We didn't part friends."

"So what?"

"I _deserved_ to die. Now, I can't possibly fix it... So why did I even walk out of that river?"

"Maybe to fix it. Wait." Dean went to the trunk of his car and grabbed the trenchcoat. He walked back holding the trenchcoat to Cas.

"Don't do this for us. Do this for Sam, You promised." Jack said,

* * *

Jack, Grace and the Winchesters came back to Rufus cabin with anguish looks on their face. Sam was free from the hallucinations but it wasn't without consequences.

"Can't believe he did that for you, Sam." Grace replied,

"Yeah, but still… I just don't like leaving him there."

"I know, but trust me, Sam. It's better this way. If the word gets out that he is back, we can't protect him. " Grace assured, "We have Meg to give us the update about his condition. "

"I don't like this." Sam sighed,

* * *

_Flashback_

_"What the hell do you mean you _can't_?" Dean asked as they were standing in Sam's room with Sam who was not looking good right now._

_"I mean there's nothing left to rebuild." Cas replied,_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because it crumbled. The pieces got crushed to dust by whatever's happening inside his head right now."_

_"So you're saying there's nothing? That he's gonna be like this until his candle blows out?"_

_"I'm sorry. This isn't a problem I can make disappear. And you know that." Jack sighed in defeat, then Cas thought of an idea, it was risky but he have to do it. ,because he made a promise. "But I may be able to shift it."_

_"Shift?" Grace repeated, _

_"Yeah, it would get Sam back on his feet._"_ Cas sat on the edge of the bed and Sam flinched a bit._

"_It's better this way. I'll be fine."_

_"Cas, what are you doing?" Jack asked,_

_"Now, Sam._ _This may hurt. And if I can't tell you again, I'm sorry I ever did this to you." Cas pressed his hand to Sam's head. Sam groaned as his face and eyes went completely red. The red traveled up Cas's arm, face and his eyes went red feeling the mental torture that Sam went. Sam gasped as he felt no more illusions that had been haunting him._

_"Sam!" Dean said as he, Jack and Grace walked around the bed to the other side._

_"Dean! Jack! Grace!" Sam said as he saw them, then turned to Cas "Cas, is that you?"  
Cas's eyes widened in fear as he stood up from bed and backed away in a corner horrified. The siblings looked at each other for a second before turning back to Cas._

* * *

"Well, here's something that will cheer us up." Dean said breaking the slience as he took out a flask that was familiar.

"Is that Bobby's?" Jack asked

"Yeah, it's for good lucks. Want some?" Dean held it out to

"Sure." Jack said as he took Bobby's flask from Dean and drank from it,

"Man, that was strong stuff." Jack commented as he gave the flask to Grace who went to drink it and then reacting the same thing as her little brother did,

"Damn." Grace muttered, "Well, Bobby sure knew how to pick his liquor."

"Yeah." Sam chuckled, then there was a slience that settled over the siblings as they went into deep thought. What are they going to do next?

* * *

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_  
_When you get what you want, but not what you need_  
_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_  
_Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_  
_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below_  
_When you're too in love to let it go_  
_But if you never try you'll never know_  
_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down your face_  
_When you lose something you cannot replace_  
_Tears stream down your face_  
_And I..._

_Tears stream down your face_  
_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_  
_Tears stream down your face_  
_And I..._

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

**Fix You by Coldplay.  
AN: I'm running a bit out of ideas for the story, got any? Let me know at the comment section. And as always, review. **


	55. Wolf

Chapter 55

Wolf

_Seasons they are turning and my sad heart is yearning_  
_I hear again the songbird weep below his tone_  
_Won't you meet me out in the moonlight alone_

_The dusky light the day is losing_  
_Orchards, poppies, black eyed Susan_  
_The earth and sky that melts with flesh and bone_  
_Won't you meet me out in the moonlight alone_

_The air is thick and heavy all along the levee_  
_Where the geese into the countryside have flown_  
_Won't you meet me out in the moonlight alone_

_Well, I'm preaching peace and harmony_  
_The blessings of tranquility_  
_Yet I know when the time is right to strike_  
_I take you 'cross the river, dear_  
_You no need to linger here_  
_I know the kinds of things you like_

_The clouds are turning crimson, the leaves fall from the limbs and_  
_The branches cast their shadows over stone_  
_Won't you meet me out in the moonlight alone_

_The boulevards of cypress trees, the masquerade of birds and bees_  
_The petals blinking white, the wind has blown_  
_Won't you meet me out in the moonlight alone_

_The trailing moss in mystico, the purple blossom soft as snow_  
_My tears keep flowing to the sea_  
_Doctor, lawyer, indian chief, it takes a thief to catch a thief_  
_For whom does the bell toll for, love?_  
_It tolls for you and me_

_Old pulses running through my palm, the sharp hills are rising from_  
_Yellow fields with twisted oaks that grow_  
_Won't you meet me out in the moonlight alone_

**Moonlight by Bob Dylan**

**AN: This chapter was inspired by Heart from S2 of SPN. Really touching. **

* * *

"Hello, detective." The Coroner greeted as Jack entered the morgue in Chicago, he and Grace got a case of possible werewolf attacks there, Sam and Dean was helping Garth in Junction City and Ellen and Jo was babysitting the kids which was Kane and Marie.

"Hey, Doc. You got a body?"

"Sure did." The M.D walked over to the compartment and opened the compartment to reveal a young man in his late 20's, well built. He had stitches on his chest, stomach, shoulders and his throat. Poor guy, it's a shame to see a life gets wasted.

"Damn, that's a pretty cruel bite." Jack commented,

"Yep, let me tell you ya. I've been a coroner for over 25 years, I thought I seen it all but clearly I was wrong." he replied,

"Obviously. Anyway, have you determined what bit him?" Jack asked,

"Not yet."

"Off the record?" The Coroner looked around to make sure that no one was here and hears of what he was about to say.

"I'd say the guy was attacked by a wolf. But unless I know that the zoo is missing one of their lobos, I'm going with pit bull." He then eyed Jack to make sure that he doesn't tell anyone. "I never said those words here, got that? I like my job."

"Loud and clear, Doc. By the way, this guy… does he have a heart missing?" Jack said,

"How did you know?" he asked surprised.

Jack shrugged, "Lucky guess."

* * *

Jack went back to his motel room where he and Grace was staying. She was cleaning her gun in living room with sliver bullets on the table.

"Did you find anything at the morgue? Was the DA the first?" Grace asked,

"Actually, the first guy. I took a little look at cases that were similar somehow and they were. Several men went missing over the past couple of years. The bodies washed up later in bay. No solid conclusions to figure it out who or what killed them." Jack replied as he sat down across her.

"Their hearts missing?"

"Uh,huh." Jack nodded, "they were all male escorts working at the south side of Chicago, specifically at Howard Street. At this moment, the cops are trying to keep things under control, but they're looking for a serial killer."

"Is there a lunar cycle?"

"Yes, month after month. All the murders happened in the week leading up to the full moon."

"Which happens to be this week with the dead DA?" Grace concluded;Jack nodded confirming the statement.

"Sweet." Grace grinned excited as she finished cleaning her gun.

"Huh, someone is in a good mood." Jack declared,

"Why can't I be? It's the first time we work on a case together without any help, just like old times. Besides it's been some time since we hunted a werewolf. "

"Okay, Crazie Gracie. No need to happy about it." Jack said, the nickname Crazie Gracie was mentioned the first when she got a bit trigger-happy on a hunt not long ago when they were teenagers.

"I'm just thrilled, that's all, Jackie. So what's our next move?"

"Talk to the guy who found the body."

* * *

"I don't get this. I already gave my statement." The guy who found the body, Mike said as he stood by the door to his apartment in front of Jack and Grace.

"We just need to verify some things." Jack said, then a pretty blonde girl from next door came out of her apartment and saw the exchange. Mike spotted

"This is my neighbor, Brenda. Brenda, this is Detective…"

"Bridge. And Detective Gilbert." Jack introduced him and Grace.

"Okay, I guess I'll leave you to it." Brenda replied, "See you later tonight."

"Yeah, I'll be there." They watched Brenda leave and headed to the elevator.

"She's nice, you know. Caring, kind. She dropped by the day after."

"We get it. Can we come in?" Jack asked, Mike led them in to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"So, you knew Francis at the DA's office?" Jack questioned, that was the name of the body.

"Yeah, we've been working together for three years, now. He was a nice guy." Mike answered,

"So you knew all about him?"

"Pretty much. And a bit more."

"But?" Grace questioned, Mike sighed.

"To be honest, he was a womanizer. Hit everything that move in a heartbeat. You know the type."

"Yeah, I do actually." Grace agreed, when she met Dan, she thought that she met her match but that was not the case as time went by.

"Did he have any enemies?" Jack questioned,

"I thought that it was an animal attack." Mike said confused,

"We're just covering all the areas. Anyone who had a beef with him, an client or ex?" that put Mike in some thought and Grace noticed that.

"You know, now you mentioned it, there _was_ somebody. My ex; Miranda Adams. after we broke up, she's been stalking me. She thinks that there's something between Brenda and I. It escalated to a fight at my apartment, luckily though it wasn't too serious."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"It was the night when Francis died, actually. We were all grabbing drinks at this bar, and she showed up."

"And?"

"Nothing, she was just watching me. And then she was gone. It was a bit scary." Jack and Grace exchanged a look.

"What do you think?" Jack asked as they exited the apartment building and headed to the Mustang.

"Stalker ex-girlfriend? Well, she had a fight with the neighbor and she was there that night."

"You think that's she our whacked out doggy dog?"

"Possible. It's a theory, at least." Grace shrugged,

"We've had worse."

"True." Grace agreed,

"What say we pay Miranda a visit?" jack suggested as they stepped in to the Mustang and drove to Miranda's apartment.

* * *

When they got there, Jack and Grace went to the front door. it was locked.

"Got a lock pick?" Grace smirked, Jack chuckled as he took her arm and flung in to Miranda's apartment. There they looked around the place, Jack walked over to the kitchen approaching the fridge.

"Anything, bro?"

"Nothing." Jack shook his head as he opened the refrigerator, "just some leftovers and a bottle of wine." As he turned to the freezer a door opened, close and then a crash that was not far from them. Jack stepped out of sliding door and spotted claw marks running down to the ground.

"Grace!" Jack motioned her to come as she joined them, "See that?"

"Yeah, werewolf." Grace sighed, and then they heard a gunshot not far from them. They left the apartment and ran down to street where they found a officer clawed into pieces.

"Oh damnit. Grace, call 911." Jack sighed as they walked over to the dead officer.

"On it." Grace took out her cellphone and dialed in 911,"I think it's safe to say that Miranda is our chick Oz."

"Yeah, if she's out there, that means Mike is in big trouble." Jack concluded; they were in for a wild ride.

* * *

The next day they were in front of Mike's front door, the Cahills knocked on the door that caused Brenda to come out of her apartment to see what's taking place

"What's going on?" she asked,

"Police business." Jack answered, Mike opened the door to answer it.

"What is it?" Mike asked,

"We need to talk… privately." Jack replied glancing at Brenda. He let them in to the kitchen.

"Do you want some coffee?" Mike asked,

Jack shook his head, no. "Has Miranda been here?"

"Hmm, not really."

"What do you mean?"

"She was outside last night. Just… Looking." The Cahill's exchanged a knowing look and Mike noticed that, "Has she done something?"

"We're not sure but we just don't wanna take any chances… so, one of us should stay here in case she stops by. Where does she work?" Grace asked,

"She works at a local bar downtown. I can get the address if you want."

"That would be great, Mike." He nodded and left to get the address.

"Who's going to stay?" Grace asked,

"We settle this like we always do." Jack made a fist, rock paper, scissors. One two three, Jack had paper while Grace went for scissors.

"Ah, come on." Jack groaned,

"I'm still undefeated, Jackie. Ok, two of out three." They did it once again and once again, Grace won.

"Damnit. Why do you have to stay here?"

"Because I'm older, wiser and sexier." Grace smirked,

"Whatever." Jack rolled his eyes as Mike went back to them with a note that contained the address.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Grace went to buy some takeout from a local restaurant nearby when she walked up on Mike wearing a towel as he came out of the bathroom and he had a nice physique. Grace froze in spot and stared with her mouth open in awe.

"See something you like?" Mike teased with a grin on his face, Grace shook her head snapping out of it as her cheeks turned red in embarrassment and murmured "sorry" looking down.

"I ordered some food downtown, if you don't mind of course."

"Sure, let me put some clothes on first." Mike replied as he headed to his bedroom, Grace put the food at the kitchen and stood still for a moment trying to process of what she just saw.

"Oh my God." Grace groaned as she covered her face with her hands as her cheeks again turned red, just then her cellphone ringed and she went to answer the call.

"Yeah."

"_Let me guess, you saw Mike naked, didn't ya?" _Jack stated,

_"_How did you…"

"_It's not the first_ time_ that happened. Remember the german exchange student at high school? Rumor had it, you visited the boys locker room to see him and gave his lederhosen a wild ride."_

_"_Shut up, bro." Grace shook her head, "So, did you find her?"

"_Nope, went to the bar she was working at, the manager told me that she hadn't been there all week, but I might have a clue of where she might be." _

_"_That's good, call me when you find her." Grace ended then sighed heavily,

"Poor me."

* * *

"Haha, are you actually saying that Tom Brady is the greatest NFL player of all time?" Grace asked as she and Mike ate the order she got from the local restaurant in the kitchen.

"No, I'm not saying _the _greatest. I meant one of the greatest, ever." Mike replied,

"If you say so. I can think of many legends in NFL but if I have to pick one, it'll have to be Lawrence Taylor. One of the best Linebackers ever."

"I agree to that statement." Mike agreed,

She giggled a bit, "You know, can I ask you a question? It's – it's a little bit personal."

"You got my un-dived attention. Go ahead." Mike said, allowing it.

"What were you doing with Miranda?" Grace asked, Mike chuckled bitterly at that.

"I don't know. I mean, it's not like she introduced herself like "Hi, I'm possessive and controlling and I like to follow people. Wanna be my boy-toy?"

"Well, we all make mistakes."

"Yeah, well, mine's wanted by the cops. You wanna know why I stayed with her? Really?" She nodded urging him to tell her why, "I was too insecure to leave."

"I doubt that. You seems to be a strong character to me." She stated,

"Yeah, well, some stuff happened. My life changed, I changed. For the better."

"What happened?" Grace asked curious,

"I got robbed by a girl."

"Really?" Grace laughed a bit , "A girl?"

Mike chuckled, "I know, ha ha. And don't get me wrong, it embarrassed the hell out of me. But then it hit me. I could keep feeling sorry for myself, or I could take control of my life. I chose the latter. First thing I did was tell Miranda that she had to go."

"Good for you." She nodded in approval, she went through the same thing with Dan so there was something that she could relate to. She was too scared to leave because of him but one day she had enough and she left him with Marie. It was a great decision for her in the long run.

"I felt good for the first time in a very long time, you know."

"Wow, you're a bit unusual." Grace commented,

"Unusual, like…" Mike pointed his finger to the head

"No, no. Unusual, like…impressive." Grace assured,

"You think so?" as she was about to answer, her phone ringed ruining the moment.

she smiled apologetically at him when she picked up the phone.

"_I found her."_ Jack told her,

"Good, don't take your eyes off her at all times."

"_Don't worry, Gracie. My eyes are glued, catch you later." _Jack hung up.

* * *

Later that night, Jack followed Miranda to her house not far from town. He waited outside gunready for the werewolf to show up when he heard glass shatter inside and then the lights went off.

"That can't be good." Jack muttered as he ran to the house and burst through the door and saw the werewolf hovering over Miranda's mauled body. It turned towards him whose eyes widened in shock; it was Mike. His eyes had turned an electric blue, and her teeth have turned to bloody fangs. Growling, he lunged at Jack who sidestepped and cut him on his arm. Mike hissed in pain as he jumped out of the window and left.

* * *

An hour later, Jack was on his way back to Mike's apartment.

"Oh, man." Jack shook his head, "Grace is not going to like this."

Jack pulled out his cellphone and called his sister.

"_Jack, are you all right?"_

_"_I'm fine. Listen, the werewolf isn't Miranda. It's Mike. I found him eating her like a subway sandwich."

"_What?"_

_"_Yeah, great job of keeping an eye on him."

"_Jack,_ _I've been here the whole time. He's asleep."_

_"_He wasn't an hour ago. Check his right arm below his elbow. I cut him with a sliver knife." He hung up.

Mike woke up in his and noticed that he was naked, covered only by bed sheets. Grace noticed the wound on his arm,

"Where is my shirt?" Mike asked and then spotted Grace who was upset and hurt in his bedroom. "Grace? What's going on?" Grace left the room and went to the front door with Mike following. "are you going somewhere?"

She wasn't as she locked the front door and turned to Mike. "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

* * *

Jack knocked on the door to Mike's apartment and Grace opened to let him in to see Mike tied to a chair.

"How you doin'? My head feels great, thanks." Jack said sarcastically,

"We need to talk." Grace said and she led Jack to another for a private conversation. "He has no clue of what I'm saying to him. He thinks that I'm crazy."

"He could be lying, you know." Jack argued,

"Maybe, or he isn't. He is totally oblivious about his turning. Doesn't remember a thing." Grace countered,

"I don't know, killing his colleague and the crazy ex doesn't sound rash and unconscious."

"Yeah but still…"

"Still, he's a werewolf. Even if it means that he's telling the truth, there's nothing much he can do about."

"I'm not going to put a bullet into his chest." She shook his head no,

"However, there might be another way we can get the job done without having to kill him."

"Really? How?" Jack asked,

"I read a bit of John Winchesters journal. Uh, his theory was that if you kill the werewolf who bit you, you return to normal."

"Really, does it really work?"

"In theory." Grace shrugged, sheepishly.

"Great." Jack sighed unhappy about it.

"It's worth a shot."

"We don't even know where to start looking, all right?"

"Actually we do." Grace led him back to the living room where Mike was at still tied up.

"Mike, when were you robbed? Please. It's important, all right? Just answer the question

"About a month ago." Mike replied with a sour look

"Did you see the perpetrator?"

"No, she attacked me from behind."

"Did she bite you?"

Mike looked at her with a surprised look on his face, "How did you know that?"

"Where?"

"On the back of my neck." Mike leaned his head a little exposing a scarred lump that was the size of a golf ball.

"Oh, that is a serious hickey. Believe me, it could have been a lot worse. Where were you at the time?" Jack asked, grimacing

"Walking home from a buddy's loft". Mike replied,

"Let me guess. Not too far from Howard Street?" Mike nodded, Grace glanced at Jack with a look which he recognized quickly. It was hunting time.

* * *

Jack stood at Howard Street anticipating the werewolf while Grace were watching Mike in his apartment, Jack wasn't agreeable on it thinking that Grace is emotionally involved with Mike but she assured him that she's not. Then he heard a man gasp in horror not far from him. He followed the noise to a backalley where he saw a man in suits running away for his life from the werewolf. As the wolf was about to kill him, Jack pulled out his gun that was loaded with sliver bullets and aimed at the wolf.

"Hey!" Jack called it out, as the werewolf looked up to him; he shot the werewolf straight to the heart three times. The man in suit stood up and glanced at Jack.

"Go!" Jack ordered, the man wasted no time doing that. Jack walked over the dying wolf and kneeled down. Her eyes returned to normal as the fangs retracted. It was Brenda, the next-door neighbor.

"Help me. What's happening?" She asked pleading

"Brenda, you're going to be ok. Just hold on." but it was too late as she let out a dying moan as her heart stopped beating minutes later.

Jack sighed as he closed her eyes. She was dead.

* * *

In morning, Mike woke up in his bedroom and saw Grace by the bed. He surveyed the bedroom and saw furniture that was overturned, and there are claw marks covering every inch of the walls.

"It should be over now. You'll never see me again. Goodbye Mike." Grace said as she stood up and left the bedroom. She left the apartment and stood by the door trying so hard not to cry right now. Not now, not ever.

* * *

"It was a little sad, you know. Brenda had no clue of what was going on." Jack told Grace as they were in the Mustang outside of Mike's apartment building, "Hey, why do you think she turned Mike instead of just killing him in the first place?."

"I don't know. I mean, she kind of seemed to have a thing for him." Grace said looking up at the apartment building

"Probably, maybe her primal instinct did, too."

"Yeah. Something like that."

"So speaking of Mike." Jack teased which Grace frowned at him.

"Please don't…"

"No, no. Don't _please_ me, sis. You liked him, he's the first guy you got romantically involved with since Dan."

"Jack, he thought I was a crazy chick."

"You saved his life." Jack pointed out ,

"He doesn't know that." Grace countered, then sighed sadly. Just then Mike appeared at the car window.

"You know, for a stake-out, your car's a bit eye-catching." Jack and Grace shrugged, saying maybe. "What are you still doing here?"

"To be honest, uh, we're pretty sure you're not gonna wolf out tonight. But we've gotta be a hundred percent, so…you know, we're lurking." Jack said,

"I know this sounds crazy." Grace added,

"I'm pretty sure it does. Well, if we're gonna wait it out…we might as well do it together."

* * *

"You were telling the truth, weren't you? About everything. What you did... it was to help me." Mike said as they went back into his apartment.

"Yeah." Grace replied quietly.

"I did all of those horrible things…when I turned."

"You didn't know."

Mike exhaled as he took a deep breath trying to understand of what he just learned, "So, when will we know for sure? Moonrise?"

"No, I don't think so. You turned middle of the night last night. I think we've gotta hang in until sun-up."

"Well, looks like we got ourselves some free time." Jack stated, "Poker?"

* * *

They stayed in his apartment through the moonrise in the night, hanging out and some hours later they watched the sun rise. No signs of wolf turning for Mike, which meant only one thing: he was cured.

"Did it work, guys?" Mike asked, hoping.

"Yeah, I think so. " Grace answered, relieved.

"Thank you, Grace." Mike thanked him and turned to Jack,"You too Jack."

"No problem." Jack shrugged, then he left the apartment knowing that these two are going to have a private moment.

"Listen, Mike…" Grace began,

"It's all right." Mike interrupted,  
"No, not really.. I know I scared the crap out of you, all right? I mean, I tied you to a chair."

"That's right up there with me scratching up your face."

"There's just no way we could go back, you know? Before it happened." Grace told him the truth. Mike was a good guy but they can't be together as much as they want to.

"You're right. There's just no way." They stood there for a moment or two in their spots,

"Oh, to hell with it." Grace sighed as she gave in to the temptation kissing Mike passionate, he immediately responded the by kiss lifting Grace up and pushed her against the wall. They went to the bedroom striping their clothes off. All the frustration was being released by having passionate sex. A few hours later, they were sleeping in bed together, completely content with each other.

The next morning, Grace woke up smiling as she sat up, she had one of her best nights ever in her life. But her delight was about to turn to shock when she saw Mike by the window in his werewolf form. But before she had a chance to catch him he escaped by jumping through the window leaving her stunned.

* * *

After she got dressed, she ran to her motel room and banged on the door. Jack answered it.

"He turned." Grace said, catching her breath.

"What?" Jack asked

"I couldn't grab him in time."

"We'll find him, Gracie." Jack assured his big sister as he went to get his jacket that was on the table. Once he put it on, they left the motel and went to the Mustang.

"I called Dean. he's got nothing except he knew that severing the bloodline wouldn't work. He already tried that theory."

"So how come he didn't turn when we were with him?"

"Yeah, about that." Grace said sheepishly, Jack realized that tone, she only does that when she's about to tell him something embarrassing .

"You didn't sleep with him, did ya?" Grace laughed nervously, Jack groaned when he got the answer.

"Well, now we know how he wolfs out. He has to be asleep." Jack said with a pointed look to Grace who avoided his gaze.

"Look, we've gotta find some way to help him, some legend we missed or something." Grace said,

"Even if there was, don't you think that some we know would tell us about it?" Jack asked the obvious,

"Well, we have to look harder then." Grace replied, Jack sighed sadly at that.

"Gracie I hate to say this, but… I don't think that we have any other option. I mean, he's a nice guy but there's a part of him that is evil."

"No, no." Grace shook her, not wanting to believe this.

"I'm sorry but it is true." Just then Grace's cellphone ringed, she went to answer it.

"_Grace?"_

_"_Mike, where are you?" Grace asked,

"_I don't – I don't – I don't know where I am."_

"Well, do you see any street signs?"

"_Uh…yeah, yeah. West Adams Street."_

_"_Ok, We're coming to get you, just stay where you are." Grace told him,

* * *

After they picked up Mike and headed back to his apartment. There they sat down in the living room with a gun on the table that was loaded with sliver bullets. They stared at it for a long time.

"I don't remember anything. I probably killed someone last night, didn't I?" Mike said,

"We don't know that for sure." Jack replied,

"Is there something else we can try to make it go away?"

"We'll find something. I mean, there's gotta be, right?" Grace assured Mike or herself.

"That's not exactly true, Mike. You deserve to know this. " Jack said as he was about to break the bad news."We've scoured every source. There's just no cure."

"Is he right, Grace?" Mike asked Grace about it, she stood up and walked away getting emotional right now. She will not let them to see her cry.

"Well, we could lock you up at night, but…when you bust out, and some night you will, someone else dies. I'm sorry. I am." Jack told him honest,

"Well, I guess this is it." Mike said,

"Don't talk like that, please." Grace said,

"I don't wanna hurt anyone else. I don't want to hurt you, Grace. "Mike grabbed the gun and brought it to her who was on the verge of tears right now.

"I can't do it myself. I need you to help me."

"Mike. no." Grace shook her head

"Grace…I'm a monster." Mike smiled sadly,

"You're not to me. There's has to be another way, right."

"You tried. I know you tried. But this is all there is left. Help me, Grace."

"I-I can't." Grace stuttered,

"I can't live like this. This is the way you can save me. Please. I'm asking you to save me." She shook her head no as silent tears were pouring now, Jack walked over to them and carefully took the gun from Mike. Jack led his sister into another room.

"I'm sorry, Grace." Jack said looking sympathetic

"He's right, you're right." Grace replied,

"Gracie, I got this."

"He asked me to."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Please." Grace begged, holding out her hand. Jack gave the gun to her and she walked back to the living room aiming the gun at Mike. Jack flinched as he heard a single gunshot. A few moments later, Grace returned and walked over to Jack. She broke down as she went on her knees sobbing, Jack rushed to her aid and hugged his sister, letting her cry into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Grace." Jack said over and over again comforting his big sister as a tear of his own strolled down his cheek.

Hasn't she been through enough as it is? But then again, when do the Cahill's ever catch a break?

* * *

_Would you know my name_  
_If I saw you in heaven?_  
_Would it be the same_  
_If I saw you in heaven?_

_I must be strong_  
_And carry on,_  
_'Cause I know I don't belong_  
_Here in heaven._

_Would you hold my hand_  
_If I saw you in heaven?_  
_Would you help me stand_  
_If I saw you in heaven?_

_I'll find my way_  
_Through night and day,_  
_'Cause I know I just can't stay_  
_Here in heaven._

_Time can bring you down,_  
_Time can bend your knees._  
_Time can break your heart,_  
_Have you begging please, begging please._

_Beyond the door,_  
_There's peace I'm sure,_  
_And I know there'll be no more_  
_Tears in heaven._

_Would you know my name_  
_If I saw you in heaven?_  
_Would it be the same_  
_If I saw you in heaven?_

_I must be strong_  
_And carry on,_  
_'Cause I know I don't belong_  
_Here in heaven._

**Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton**_  
_


	56. Grave Importance

Chapter 56

Grave Importance

_She had a corpse_  
_Under her bed_  
_She had her fun_  
_But now he's dead_  
_Hear momma said_  
_Come feed desire_  
_Her brother said_  
_Hey, throw her on the fire_

_This is the house_  
_Come on in_  
_This is the house_  
_Built on sin_  
_This is the house_  
_Nobody lives_  
_This is the house_  
_You get what you give_

_I cut the flesh_  
_And make it bleed_  
_Fresh skin_  
_Is what I need_  
_I let it dry_  
_Out in the wood_  
_All your crying_  
_Did no good, yeah_

_Now you're lying_  
_On the floor_  
_Yeah, you can't _  
_Take anymore_  
_The devil's laughing_  
_In your face_  
_Give me another taste, yeah_

**House of 1000 Corpses by Rob Zombie**

* * *

Jack walked to the Mustang that was parked on a deserted street in night with Grace leaning against the hood. He carried a tray of food and placed it on the hood between them. it's been a week since what happened in Chicago. Grace was doing ok but she's still grieving for Mike. It will take time, she really cared for him.

"Here, I got you some lunch." Jack said as he passed her order to her and they began to eat, "I just love fine diner. Even in war, you can always count on them."

"Ain't that the truth." Grace agreed with her mouth full. After they finished eating minutes later, a phone ringed. Grace patted her pockets as Jack went to answer it.

"Hello."

"_Well, if isn't the famous Jack Cahill? Have to say, what I've heard from Dean, you sounded more like a myth than a legend."_

_"_Who is this?"

"_Annie Hawkins, a friend of the Winchesters and Bobby's."_

_"_Oh, then I guess you heard huh?"

"_Yeah, sorry about Bobby."_

_"_Yeah, us too."

_"Us?"_

_"_My sister Grace."

"_Oh, right. I forgot. Listen I got some old books of Bobby's. thought that I might give' em to you."_

_"_That would be great, where are you at?"

"_Bodega Bay. Crow's Nest Inn."_

_"_You working on a job?"

"_Always. You Cahills anywhere nearby?"_

Jack glanced at the road for a moment _"_You could say that."

"_Ok. Why don't we meet at the Pier Front Restaurant… lunch? I've already told Dean and Sam to meet me there as well."_

"Sure, 1 o'clock?"

"_Yeah, looking forward to it." _ She ended the call,

"Who was it?" Grace asked as she wiped her hands off.

"I'll tell you on the way there."

"The way where?"

"Bodega Bay." Jack replied, they got into the Mustang and drove to Bodega Bay.

* * *

After they arrived in Bodega bay the next day, they met up with Sam and Dean at the restaurant and sat down at a table waiting for Annie. Dean was reading a newspaper, Sam was reading a menu while Jack and Grace ordered drinks.

"Hey, get this. Dick Roman is funding another archaeological dig. Guy moves more dirt than "The Drudge Report."

"Well, any – anything on what he's digging for?" Sam asked wondering,  
"Don't you think I would have led with that?" that was a no then,

Sam sighed as he looked at his watch, "Annie's not usually this late, is she?"

"No, never. She's totally compulsive. I'll try her cell." Dean replied as he took out his cellphone, she's never been this late.

"You know, uh, you know she and Bobby had a thing, right?" Sam said,

"Seriously?" Jack asked a bit surprised, "They had a thing together?"

"Yeah. Kind of a foxhole thing – very Hemingway."

"Huh. She and I kind of went Hemingway this one time, too." Dean added as he made a call to Annie

"All right, well... that happens." Sam made an awkward face and Dean caught it on, Jack and Grace tried so hard not to laugh at them and who can blame them?

"What, you too?"

"Look, it was a while back. We ended up on the same case. She was stressed. I-I-I... I didn't... have a soul." Sam stammered; that was the point where Jack and Grace laughed at them. Dean and Sam glared at the Cahills.

"Looks like you guys, and Annie had inadvertently ménage trois." Jack joked between laughter,

"it's not funny." The Winchesters stated at the same time; that only caused Jack and Grace to laugh even more.

"I'm sorry but it is." Grace said, minutes later the laughter died out.

"Anyway, she's not answering." Dean told them as he put his cellphone away."Well, here's to ghosts that aren't there." He poured whiskey from his flask into his mug.

"You sound kind of disappointed." Sam stated, noticing disappointed voice of Dean.

"Ah, it's better this way. I mean, even though I wish we could see him again doesn't mean that we should." He was talking about Bobby and everybody knew it.

"I know; we all miss him. To Bobby." Jack declared as he raised his glass to salute their lost friend, they clinked their mugs and drank from them. Then it was defining slience for a moment or two.

"Ahh. Are we being stood up?" Dean asked,

"Yeah, let's hope that's all this is." Sam replied, unknown to them Dean's flask rocked slightly at the table for a second.

* * *

After they paid the bill, they left the restaurant and climbed into their cars heading to Annie's motel. Jack and Dean were looking through some of Annie's research while Sam and Grace was at the table looking some more papers.

"These go back years – disappearances never solved. They stop a few decades back, then pick up again just recently. All teenagers."

"Huh, that made sense. According to this, Annie had found a location that is usually the place where the teens go to at night." Jack explained,

"Yeah?" Sam asked curious, Jack walked over to Sam and Grace at the table with some paper in his hands.

"Yeah. It's an old abandoned house called Van Ness House and it's safe to say that it is not a good place to raise your kids."

"Well, the police combed the place. They always come up dry." Sam said,

"Yeah, the local law are really doing a great job." Grace replied, sarcastically,

"_Guys." _Jack heard the voice but ignored it, probably some lowlife drunk outside.

"So, built in 1862 by the Van Ness family..." Sam began,

"_I just made that curtain shimmy."_ That voice, it sounded familiar somehow.

"Who lost it in the early 1900s."

"_Could you look in the right place at the right time_?"

"Put up for sale a few years back. No takers."

"Probably 'cause it creeps their queso." Dean said,

"_Balls, this is exhausting_." Jack looked around at the direction of that voice, could it be… nah, it can't be, right?

"It's just been sitting there, boarded up, for ages. Oh. Get this. I guess a couple months back, someone put it on one of those, uh, "most haunted houses in America" lists."

"Wait, don't tell me, that's when the, uh, teenagers started to go missing." Grace stated,

"Yep." Sam confirmed,

"Let's go." Jack said as he went to get his jacket and headed for the door with the others. Dean stopped in his tracks forgetting his jacket back at the motel room. When he returned with his jacket, they went to the Van Ness house.

* * *

When they got there, they entered the house with flashlights.

"Honey, I'm home." Dean remarked looking around the hallway,

"_Geez. My people." _Jack flashed his flashlight behind him, he could've sworn that was… no must be in his imagination.

"What is it?" Grace asked,

Jack sighed,"Nothing. I just… thought that I heard something."

"All right, let's go." Dean replied, they went upstairs as Dean made another call to Annie's cellphone while Sam was holding an EMF Reader that was all time sky high.

"There's a whole lot of something going on." Sam told them, they heard her phone ringing from one of the rooms. They walked in to the room and found a phone lying on the floor.

"You know, the last call she made was me. So where is she?" Jack asked,

"I don't know but I get the feeling that something bad has happened to her on the job." Grace replied,

"Dean, check out her voicemail."

"On it." Dean checked out her voice mail and played one of the recorded messages.

"_Hey, Annie, I'm e-mailing you those news clippings that you asked for. I…" _ They listened to the message as they left the room and walked through the house

"We're redlining all over the place. Assume the worst?" Sam asked,

"Yeah, I always do." Dean replied,

"Ok we're dealing with a vengeful spirit, probably more that are killing kids. If you look around the place, you'll find no bodies, no blood, nothing. " Grace stated,

"Well, if evil is partying here, it's got a hell of a cleanup crew." Dean commented, Wait, wait, wait."

"What?" Sam asked confused

Dean pressed a button on Annie's cellphone"Here's something. From earlier this week."

"Okay." They listened to the voice that was a bit static but there was a female voice.

"_Free me. Free me."_ After it ended, the Cahill's and Winchesters looked at each other in confusion for a moment before looking back to the number that was "(…)…-…." on the display

"Where'd that come from?" Sam asked,

"You ever seen a phone number look like that?" Dean added,

"Uh-uh. Never." Jack shook his head no.

* * *

"Well, that is every square inch of this place. No bodies, no pieces of bodies – no Annie. A whole lot of sizzle and no steak." Dean said as they walked back into the room once they've searched through the house.

"Well, maybe no news is good news." Sam replied,

"Meaning?"

"Meaning maybe she's just not here. Maybe she's still okay."

"Really?" Jack snorted, "Yeah, right." since when do we ever have good news?

"Yeah, and what does your gut say?" Dean asked his brother.

"Let's just see if there's anything else in her research." Sam stated,

"_Sam! Dean! Jack!" _Jack glanced behind his shoulder at the voice, was that… Annie? He hadn't met her in person but he does recognize her voice

"Guys, I think I'm going to stay here a little longer. Something 's going on here. I'll be fine." Jack said,

"Ok, but don't get your hopes up of finding anything." Dean agreed after some thought, they went to the Impala without Jack who stayed in house and went to the living room seeing many ghost in one room. Apparently being a halfbreed means that you could see ghosts and hear them

"Okay, maybe I bit off more than I could chew." Jack muttered,

"You think?" Jack spun around to see someone familiar, he froze in shock when he saw him.

"Bobby?" Jack asked in disbelief,

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" jack asked Bobby, "I thought that you would be in heaven right now."

"Well, I stayed."

"Stayed? You mean…" Jack trailed off as he got the hidden message from Bobby. "You stayed? How long?"

"Two months." Bobby sighed,

"What?!" Jack exclaimed, "Two months? You've been here the whole time? I can't believe this, you crazy old sonofa…" Jack groaned in irritation, "That was you at the motel."

"Yep."

"You should be at a beach drinking a beer enjoying yourself, not… this." Jack gestured to Bobby's condition.

"Jack, I have some unfinished business her and you know damn well how I feel about it."

"This is not your fight anymore, Bobby."

"It's sure as hell is. I want to help"

Jack sighed, " I'm pissed at you right now but we're going to talk about this later."

"Believe me, I'm equally pissed as you are now." that was Annie who appeared next to Bobby,

"You must be Annie." Jack said pointing to her

"Yeah, that's me. Have to say, you are much better looking than I thought." Annie complimented him with a flitratous smirk.

"Well, thanks, I think." Jack said hesitantly, "But I'm taken sweetheart."

"A girl can dream, right?" Annie shrugged, Just then Bobby flickered and disappeared. Apparently Bobby's old flask was in Dean's jack pocket when he, Sam and Grace left.

"Bobby?" Annie asked looking around the place worried

"Don't worry Annie, he's with the boys and Grace."

"Oh, how?" Annie asked curious.

"Dean's carrying Bobby's old flask with him which means…"

"That he's following them wherever they go." Annie finished. "Clever."

"Yeah." Jack replied, "Listen,…I can't believe I'm doing this but.. can you tell me about why it is a haunted murder house here?"

"Of course." They sat down on a couch and Annie began.

"As you may or may not know; the Van Ness built the house in 1862, which then lost it in early 1900s. With me so far?" Jack nodded, "Now I investigated a bit more into this and it turned out that the housekeeper Dexter O'Connell who was an ex-convict killed Whitman fiancé and other women who worked here as prostitutes. He was shot when he tried to escape the day after he was convicted. the house was a whorehouse."

"Huh." Jack said, "Good thing I had my tetanus shot."  
just then the front door opened and two teenagers came in with a video camera.

"Uh-Oh." Jack and Annie rose up from the couch and watched the teenagers looking around

"Hello?" teenage 1 asked as Dexter appeared in front of them

"You shouldn't have come here!" Dexter warned; the boys started to run away terrified from Dexter, but stopped as Van Ness was in front of them

"Dexter. I expressly forbid you! Enough!" he commanded,

"Thank you." That was a bad move by the teenagers as Van Ness plunged his hand sinto each of the their chests. They gurgled blood as Annie and Jack watched with eyes widened. Van Ness withdrawed his hands and the Boys fall to the floor.

"Dexter, you tried to warn them away." Van Ness said,

"You have enough of us. They're just children, Whitman. I can't watch this happen all over again." Dexter replied as he turned to leave, but Van Ness appeared in front of him and plunged a hand into his chest and a white light flared up.

"Shut up." Dexter burned in the white light that appeared in Van Ness eyes, Dexter disappeared as the light absorbed into Whitman's hand. Then he disappeared,

"I hate ghosts." Jack mumbled quietly.

* * *

Jack and Annie walked over the bodies, Annie tried to grab the camera but her hand passed right through it. "Help?" Annie asked cheekliy, Jack shook his head as he kneeled down and took the camera when another ghost in red dress appeared next to him. Jack jumped in surprise,

"Don't do that." Jack said, then turned to Annie "Who is she?"

"Victoria. She's the reason why I was here in the first place." She replied, and then turned to Victoria

"Victoria, this is Jack. He's a friend. "

"Ok, Victoria, can you help us?"

"No. I can't. We don't meddle in Whitman's affairs." Victoria shook her head no,

"Why not and what did he do to Dexter?

"Punished him. He was trying to warn them. He tried to warn you, too. He drained him."

"Drained? What does that mean?" Annie asked confused,

"That's why he's so strong and why you should stay out of sight. We're merely food to him – food and perverse entertainment." She told Annie.

"So, when he does that, what happens? Just... poof?"

"Forever." Victoria added,

"See, we thought that Whitman was some poor guy, and Dexter killed his fiancée." Annie replied,

"No. Whitman framed him. Whitman killed all of us. When this house was a brothel, I worked here as a fancy lady. He slit my throat."

"A hooker." Jack clarified to Annie, "Continue."

"And now, even in death, every soul he traps here makes him stronger." She continued,

"Okay, so, where does he keep the bodies?" Annie asked,

"I don't know."

"Victoria, you've been here forever."

"You don't follow him around."

"Listen, we are going to pull the plug on this bastard."

"Hmm, now smile for the camera." Jack agreed as he held up his camera that was still recording.

"Oh, dear." Victoria muttered, then gasped, "he's here!" then she and Annie disappeared leaving Jack all alone.

"It's a good thing that I'm a Hellbreaker, otherwise I would be a deadman." Jack said as Whitman appeared in front of him. "You must be Whitman."  
Whitman plunged his hand into Jack's chest who screeched in pain, but sizzeled in as he pulled his hand out. Looks like Jacks grace is too powerful for a vengeful spirit to handle. But that didn't mean he could hurt him as Jack was feeling lightheaded and then he passed out, completely drained.

* * *

Moments later, Jack woke up with new energy in a concealed room that contained corpses, skeltons in different stages and the four dead teenagers. Of course, there was Annie's.

"Well, at least I have found the bodies. Now how do I get out of here?" Jack wondered as he stood up, he didn't have his flashlight and the camera but hopefully he would find a way out. He stared at the wall for a moment thinking of how he's going to break out.

"Here we go." Jack said as he waved his hand telepathically allowing the wall to open making a way out for him.

"Huh, my powers kicks ass." Jack commented as he left the concealed room and saw Anne and Bobby by the window.

"Hey, guys." Jack startled them as they turned to see him.

"How did you get out?" Annie asked, "I saw you getting dragged out by Whitman."

"Well, let's just say I'm different from most hunters. Right, Bobby?" Jack said, Annie turned to Bobby with a curious look and Bobby nodded confirming it. "Are Sam and the others here?"

Bobby shook his head no, "You just missed them. they were here and talked to Victoria who warned but Van Ness ganked her before she could tell them where the bodies were. And now Van ness is with the boys and your sister."

"Ah, damnit. How?" Jack asked,

"Must planted an item or something." Bobby shrugged, "Either way, they're screwed."

"Relax, they'll be fine, hopefully." Jack assured, "Anyway have you found the bodies?"

"No. have you?" Jack whistled knowingly as he walked to the opened room, Annie looked at Bobby who shrugged as they followed him to the concealed room and saw the bodies there.

"Ta da." Jack gestured with his hand to the bodies. Annie looked stricken when she saw herself. Kinda ironic when you spend your whole life hunting ghosts when suddenly you become one of them.

"Well, this pretty much tells the story, don't it? You know, you and me – we burned our fair share of bones, sent a lot of ghosts packing." Bobby said as Jack walked over to them and stood next to Annie.

"It's a little different when you're on the receiving end. So, uh... what do you think happens to 'em – Heaven, Hell, or... none of the above?" Annie asked as she looked to Jack

"I don't know, to be honest. You die and then you're gone, you could be in heaven or hell, depending on you've done but… by the end of the day, you're dead." Jack replied speaking from experience.

"Yeah, that's what I think, too. That's what I want. I want a hunter's funeral." Anne came to the terms of her death slowly and surely, which wasn't a surprise for Jack but not for Bobby. "Oh, come on. It's better than this – stuck to this house, somewhere between existing and not. No, I'm... ready for some peace. Wasn't much of a life. It was lonely, what we do." Jack looked at her with great sympathy; the life of a hunter is always hard, especially when you are all alone without any family to go home to.

"Yeah, well, the life I had is the one I picked." Bobby argued,

"Yeah, but you had the boys. All I had was work. It's gone now." Annie countered and and then turned to Jack, "As for you, I'm pretty sure that you have your girlfriend back home."

"Yeah and my son Kane." Jack smiled fondly; Annie returned the smile.

"Yeah, well, I _ain't_ done." Bobby said to her

"Okay, fine, but I am. You're stronger than I am now, Bobby, so, uh, you got to do this for me." Annie told him.

"Ok, let's put those souls to rest." Jack declared,

* * *

They were gathered at the fireplace starting a fire when they heard steps at the hallway, Bobby and Annie took their cue to hide leaving Jack out in the open.

"Thanks a lot, guys. Really appreciate your help." Jack said sarcastically, "I hate ghosts." Jack went down stairs to the ground floor to see Bobby getting absorbed by Whitman. So what does he do? He made a fist making Whitman double over in pain backing away buying Bobby some time as Bobby collapsed . Then suddenly Whitman jumped as he caught on fire.

"No! I will not be taken!" Whitman stated but he was engulfed in flames and then vanished, Sam, Grace and Dean had burned the bones. Jack approached Bobby who was unconscious on the floor.

"The things I do for this idjlit." Jack commented, just then Annie appeared standing next to him.

"Got that right." Annie agreed, this time Jack was expecting her as she kneeled down. "Perfect timing, by the way."

"Anytime." Jack replied,

Bobby stirred as he woke up moments later, "How long was I out?"

"A while. Are you okay?" Annie asked concerned,

"Sure." Bobby replied as he sat up, "I mean... I'm dead, I'm a ghost... but, basically, swell."  
"That's good to know." Jack said as the Winchesters and Grace entered the house.

"Hi, boys, ma'am." They froze in spot as they stared at Bobby seeing him for the very first time.

"Bobby?" Dean asked,

"Wait. You can see me?" Bobby returned the question.

* * *

"You're staring, you know. Annie's here, too, by the way." Bobby told them as he stood up with Jack and Annie while the others continued to stare at them

"Hi, Annie." Dean said

"H-hi, Annie." Sam replied,

"Hi, Annie." Grace responded,

"Hi, guys." Annie greeted, Jack jerked a thumb at Annie's direction, Sam, Dean and Grace looked around but they can't see her.

"She says you both look uglier than she remembered." Bobby remarked, Annie hit his arm lightly; Jack chuckled thinking Bobby's sense of humor hadn't changed.

"Bobby, h-how'd you stay here?" Sam asked, Jack walked to the drawer and took out the flask. He tossed it to Dean who caught it.

"Suck on that, Swayze." Bobby stated,

"That's why you never answered me. I tried calling you – the, uh, talking board, the works – but I was always alone. Dean always had that thing in his pocket. That's why the EMF only went off half the time. We thought we were going crazy." Sam explained as it dawned on him, "Earlier the evening, Jack said that he heard something. That was you."

"True. And I heard Annie calling for you boys." Jack added,

"S-so, what happened? Did you get stuck or – or what?" Grace asked,

"He wanted to stay." Jack answered, that caused some sadnesss among them

"Bobby." Dean said,

"I need to help."

"Not if it means you have to... be this."

"Well, life wasn't comfy. Why should death be?" Bobby asked, "Now, come on. Annie, Jack and I found all the bodies. Let's put 'em to rest. And keep my damn flask away from the fire... obviously." Jack and Bobby headed upstairs but stopped at the stairs seeing that Sam, Dean and Grace wasn't following them.

"Come on, we don't have all day. Chop, chop." Jack urged them to follow them.

* * *

After they salted and burned the bodies, including Annie's, Jack and Grace put their stuff in the trunk of the Mustang, shut it and climbed into the Mustang and drove back home.

"What should we do now?" Grace asked,

"I don't know. We did what we should back then but now…" Jack sighed, "I'm not sure."

"Do you think that we can… you know make this work somehow?"

"I have no clue. But what I do know is that he messed up the natural order. Everything comes to an end. You know, he…" Jack paused before continuing, "I just have a bad feeling that this is not going to end well. Not well at all."

* * *

_I'm back _  
_I'm back in the saddle again _  
_I'm back _  
_I'm back in the saddle again _

_Ridin' into town alone _  
_By the light of the moon _  
_I'm looking for ole' Sukie Jones _  
_She crazy horse saloon _  
_Barkeep gimme a drink _  
_That's when she caught my eye _  
_She turned to give me a wink _  
_That'd make a grown man cry _

_I'm back in the saddle again_  
_I'm back_  
_I'm back in the saddle again_  
_I'm back _

_Umm...come easy, go easy _  
_Alright 'til the rising sun _  
_I'm calling all the shots tonight _  
_I'm like a loaded gun _  
_Peelin' off my boots and chaps _  
_I'm saddle sore _  
_Four bits gets you time in the racks _  
_I scream for more _

_Fools' gold out of their mines _  
_The girls are soaking wet _  
_No tongue's drier than mine _  
_I'll come when I get back _

_I'm back in the saddle again _  
_I'm back _  
_I'm back in the saddle again _  
_I'm riding, I'm loading up my pistol _  
_I'm riding, I really got a fistful _  
_I'm riding, I'm shining up my saddle _  
_I'm riding, this snake is gonna rattle _

_I'm back in the saddle again_  
_I'm back_  
_I'm back in the saddle again_  
_I'm back _

_Ridin' high _  
_Ridin' high _  
_Ridin' high_ _already_

**Back In The Saddle Again by Rolling Stones **


	57. Charlie

Chapter 57

Charlie

_Hu_

_All aboard stitch in time_  
_Get yours, I got mine_  
_In a minute I'll be there_  
_Sit tight, get square_

_You could do at the hippodrome_  
_Slide back, trombone_  
_Anybody got a TV tome_  
_That's right, unknown_

_When I pick up on that smell_  
_Pick it up and run like hell_  
_Little women save me some_  
_Better get up on your run_

_Hu_

_So much more than, Charlie's waking me_  
_To my core and Charlie's shaking me_  
_Tell my story, Charlie's making me_  
_An' Charlie's making me smile, whoa hoa, now_

_Tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick_  
_Wu wu wu wu wu wu dor_  
_Wake wake wake wake wake wake wake_  
_Wu wu wu wu wu wu wor_

_Everybody do the twist_  
_Get the the message off flea's fists_  
_Move around like a scientist_  
_Lay down, get kissed_

_Big picture and it never lies_  
_Big daddy, will advise_  
_Eveready in disguise_  
_Sunset, sunrise_

_When I pick up on that smell_  
_Pick it up and run like hell_  
_Little women save me some_  
_Better get up on your run_

_Hu_

_So much more than, Charlie's waking me_  
_To my core and Charlie's shaking me_  
_Tell my story, Charlie's making me_  
_And Charlie's making me smile, whoa oah, now_

_My heart, your skin this love, I'm in_  
_We don't arrive, without a surprise_  
_You're right, I'm wrong, be free belong_  
_Intimate sight has come into light_

_When I pick up on that smell_  
_Pick it up and run like hell_  
_Little women save me some_  
_Better get up on your run_

_All I ever wanted to_  
_Was pick it up and run with you_  
_Slip it into a summer spell_  
_Double up and run like hell_

_Hu_

_So much more that, Charlie's waking me_  
_To my core and Charlie's shaking me_  
_Tell my story, Charlie's making me_  
_An' Charlie's making me smile, woah oah, now_

_My heart, your skin this love, I'm in_  
_We don't arrive, without a surprise_  
_You're right, I'm wrong, be free belong_  
_Intimate sight has come into light_

_My heart, your skin this love, I'm in_  
_We don't arrive, without a surprise_  
_You're right, I'm wrong, be free belong_  
_Intimate sight has come into light_

**Charlie by Red Hot Chill Peppers**

* * *

"Yeah, I hear you. All right. Well, thanks for looking. Yep. Bye." Sam hung up on his cell phone in a cabin where he, Dean and the others were trying to find out what are Leviathans up to, so they investigated archaeological digs that Dick Roman had funded for the past couple of months,

"So, Nora didn't see any pattern to the dig sites either." Sam told as he sat down on the sofa

"So they got nothing in common." Dean said as he joined Sam at the sofa, "And I got nothing from local lore 50 miles in every direction of all of them. I mean, it's like they're just... old dirt. What's Dick looking for?" Dean took a drink from his flask. Just then lights flickered that got the Winchesters, Cahill's and Harvelles attention. They drawn out their guns cocking as Bobby appeared, they turned around to see him pointing their guns.

"Hey, hey, go easy, you idjits." Bobby assured as they put their guns away, "Sorry for the jump scare."

"How does this going to work anyway, Bobby? Dean opens his flask and you show up like a genie from the bottle?" Jo asked with an eyebrow raised,

"I wish it were that easy. The thing…" Bobby didn't have a chance to say as he flickered and disappeared,

"Bobby?" Sam asked looking around,

"Give him a minute, boys. He'll come back." Ellen replied holding the sleeping Kane in her arms.

"Damn it. It's hard to stay focused. I'm still kind of worn out." Bobby commented as he reappeared panting from exhaustion.

"Yeah, been kinda busy for a dead man." Jack added,

"All right. Listen. I-I don't know how long before my next ghost nap, so let's just skip to the skinny…" Bobby began explaining what happened before he got killed, "those numbers I gave you."

"The empty lot in Cheeseville?" Dean asked,

"Yeah, well, it ain't gonna be empty for long. I got a gander at Dick's big plan, right before he Lincolned me. They're breaking ground" Bobby stopped in sentence thinking what month it is now "What month is this?"

"April." Grace answered,

Bobby sighed, "Ground's broke. They're building as we're yammering. Check it out yourself." Sam sat down at a table and opened his laptop,"It's all right. I mean, you guys missed it because you've been kind of busy killing ghosts the past few days. But Dick is about to get into the Soylent Green business. That site'll show you they're building a biotech lab, right?" Sam started to look at Geothrive website "Biotech my ass. That sucker is a state-of-the-art slaughterhouse. And we're the beef."

"That is a bit bold, even for Dick." Jack replied,

"I bet you no one will even notice, 'cause first, he's gonna dumb us all down with Turducken-style munchies. Make us docile." Bobby continued,

"Yeah, we haven't been to Biggerson's since that whole fiasco." Dean answered,

"Biggerson's? He's bought a list of joints 10 pages long." Bobby declared,

"Ahh." Dean nodded in acknowledgement

"Next, he's gonna cure us."

"Cure us of what?" Grace asked confused,

"All the biggies – cancer, AIDS, heart disease. Let's just say they got an affinity for stem-cell research."

"That Research Center that the Leviathan real estate told us about." Jo said remembering of what George told Jack and Jo in Portland.

"They're not hunting anymore. They're engineering the perfect herd. Now, we've gone up against plenty liked to eat a few folk in the woods. This ain't that. This is about knocking us off the top of the food chain. This is about them Levis living here forever, one-percenter style, while we march our dopey, fat asses down to the shiny new death camps at every corner." Bobby stated; that was unnerving to say the least for them, not to mention downright frightening. Just then Sam's laptop beeped, he got a new message on his email account.

"It's an e-mail..." he opened the email to see who send it, "From Frank."

"Frank?" Jack asked as he joined the Winchesters at the table and looked at the mail.

"That jackass, always stealing my thunder." Bobby complained,

"Bobby, shut up." Ellen told him,

"Sam, Dean, and Jack, if you're reading this, I'm dead..." Jack sighed sadly, so much for hoping that Frank is "or worse. This e-mail was sent because some prince is trying to hack into my hard drive right this second. So unless it's you, you got trouble." Sam read out loud,  
"That can't be good." Jack muttered,

"Um, okay. "My drive is full of compromising info. Your new aliases, hangouts, where you stored your cars..."

"Baby?" Jack and Dean asked in unison with sudden worry,

"Even though he encrypted the crap out of his drive, he says we should assume that someone can hack into it eventually. He did put a tracking device in it." Sam said as he clicked a link on Frank's email revealing a Hard Drive Tracker" application on the laptop screen at. "All right, let's see where Frank's drive is." They found out the location and they were not happy as the hard drive is in Richard Roman Enterprises.

"Perfect. It's in the middle of the Death Star." Dean said,

"Fun never stops." Jack deadpanned,

* * *

"All right, well, off to Chicago." Dean said as he stood up and went to get his and Jack's jacket while Jo followed him.

"No, wait, guys, you can't just break in. They know your mugs." Bobby told them, Dean tossed the jacket to Jack, Jo handed Grace her jacket "What if we mailed in the flask? Then I could ghost through the joint. I mean, it's not like Dick can kill me twice." Jack shook his head meaning it's a bad idea as he went to Ellen and Kane putting his jacket on, he wasn't the only one disagreeing with Bobby's plan. "What, you got a better plan?" the looks Bobby got from them was a "yes and you're not in it." "Come on. Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I don't know how to do my damn job."

"Bobby, that's Dick's office." Sam said,

"What Sam's trying to say is that what happens if you run into Dick and, you know... go full vengeful spirit on him. It's something that you normally don't shake it off." Jack explained,

"Come on. Give me some credit." Bobby replied, they were still not on Bobby's side on this. "What, I'm supposed to just ride the pine?"

Jo shrugged, "Sorry, Bobby." Sam shut the laptop and walked away with Dean, Jo and Grace following.

"Keep an eye on Bobby, ok?" Jack requested to Ellen as he handed her the flask, she nodded in agreement as he kissed her forehead and his son's as well before he left heading to Illnois with the others.

* * *

"Nice place." Jack commented as they entered an apartment in Deerfield, IL. Sam located who hacked Frank's hard drive and found the address that belonged to an employee named Charlie Bradbury by Frank hacking her webcam. They looked around the place and were hanging in the living room when they heard the door unlocking and opened to Charlie who looked a bit pale packing her bag and then headed back to the door. Dean intervened by putting his hand on the door stopping her esacpe

"It's all right. I'm not gonna hurt you." Dean assured as Charlie scooted back.

"Get away from me, you..." Charlie warned as she picked up a plastic sword, "shapeshifter!"

"Calm down, Xena. We're not shapeshifters." Jack said trying to reason with her, Charlie slashed Jack's neck breaking the fake sword in two.

"Ouch, that hurts." Jack whimpered sarcastically holding the side of his neck as Dean took the broken sword away from Charlie. Jo, Sam and Grace stepped out of the living room to join them.

"Look, we're not Leviathans, okay? You want us to prove it? You know what borax does to them?" Dean asked

"Yeah." Charlie replied,

"Sam?" Sam held out his hand, Dean poured borax on it. Then he proceeded to pour some more on Grace and Jo's hands too to make sure that they are not Leviathans.

"Jack." Dean ordered, Jack held out his hand and went through the same test. Dean went onto pour borax on his hand

"Huh? Your turn." Dean said as he gave Charlie borax and poured some of it on her hand.

"Good." Dean was satisfied that she passed the test as he took back borax.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Charlie asked,

* * *

"So you're saying, you guys are monster hunters." Charlie said after the hunters finished explaining about themselves and their lifestyle, they were in the living room sitting on the sofa. "So, there are other monsters?" Dean opened his mouth but Charlie interrupted him, thinking the better of it considering the day she had. "Stop. Never mind. Just shh. Okay, I get how you tracked the drive – straight GPS – but it's still at the office. How did you find _me_?"

Sam cleared his throat opening his laptop and showed Charlie video footage of herself at work.

"Aw! Son of a gun jacked my webcam?!" Charlie asked in a mix of shock and surprise.

"Welcome to Frank." Dean replied,

"It's creepy, but I'll give it to him. So you're telling me everything he had on his drive is true."

"That and more." Dean added,

"Can I ask you something?" Jack asked, "How long did it take you to crack into Frank's drive?"

"A day or so." Charlie answered, Jack whistled very impressed,

"Is there anything you _can't_ hack into?"

"Not yet."

"How about Dick Roman's e-mail?" Sam asked,

"Why would I... Oh. He's one of them." Charlie said in realization,

"Not exactly. He's their leader." Jo stated,

"So what's the end game – steal our resources, make us some slaves?"

"Planet-wide value meal. We're the meat." Dean said,

"You can't be... serious. Okay. All right. Let's do this. What am I looking for?" Charlie asked as she sat down at the table and opened her laptop.

"Well, for starters, uh, anything about archaeological dig sites." Dean told her,

"Like Indiana Jones stuff?"

"All we know is that Dick has been digging all over the world, and we need to know what he's looking for."

"You know, I was having a really good week. I met someone, downloaded the new Robyn album. Everything was coming up me." Charlie said as she typed on her laptop. "Oh, crap."

"Look, we get it sucks."

"No, not that. This. Dick's e-mail isn't on the company server. It's on a private one, in his office."

"Meaning?" Dean asked.

"Meaning; unless we have Dick's phone or computer, we can't hack into Dick's email account." Jack explained to Dean, that's one way to put it.  
"Exactly." Charlie nodded in approval,  
"So you're saying that if we're inside Dick's office, then we can hack into his e-mail?" Dean asked her,  
"You can't. Only someone like..." Charlie trailed off as she realized, "But I sure as hell ain't doing it. I am doing my job and... What are the chances I see everything on that drive and Dick lets me live anyway?"

"I think you already know." Grace told her truthfully,  
"So I erase the drive first, protect me and you. Then I go back to my old life, right?" they didn't answer right away, which unsettled Charlie. "What?"

"It's not that easy. You're on Dick's radar, which means you don't have an old life anymore." Jo said,

"I'm gonna die. I should have taken that job at Google." Charlie muttered,

"Look, Charlie, it's okay if you can't do it. I mean, you didn't volunteer for this." Sam said,

"Totally. Exactly. But now I volunteer."

"What?" Sam asked confused,

"I got to go back in anyways to wipe Frank's drive. Might as well break into Dick's office, too." Charlie replied,

"Are you sure?"

"No. But these things are gonna eat everyone I know. What kind of douchebag stands by for that? However, I have never broken into anything in real life before, so... plan?"

"You got a Bluetooth?" Dean asked as they joined Charlie at the table.

"Yeah." Charlie replied,

"Can you hack in to their security feed?" Grace asked,

"I can reroute any surveillance cameras we need."

"All right. Let's start with that." Dean stated, "Do you have a key card to get in the building?"

"Uh, yeah. I can't duplicate it, but I can make a fake backing, so that…"

"It's not a problem." Jack finished, "Let's get to work."

* * *

"How's it going?" Dean asked as he joined the group in a black van that was parked outside of Richard Roman Enterprises

"Great. We're all set, check this out." Jack opened Charlie's laptop to show Dean security footage, "See this? I can put each camera on a prerecorded loop. Once I have done that, she'll have 15 minutes."

"15 minutes ain't a lot of time."

"No. She said if it took longer to hack his desktop, then she deserved to be eaten." Jo replied,

"I like her." Dean stated; they watched the footage of Charlie standing outside of the building looking nervous and who can blame her?

"Wait, is that…" Grace asked as she saw something that may spoil their plan and piss off Dean in the process,"Ah, damnit."

"What?" Sam asked,

"Look at her bag." Grace said, Jack did a close up on Charlie's bag and it showed Dean's flask in a side pocket.

"Bobby. Wait. Y-you think he, uh…" Sam began

"Hitched a ride after we told him to cool his jets? Yeah. What the hell's he thinking?" Dean asked,

"He's not. So what do we do – call the whole thing off?" Sam said,

"We've only got one shot at this."

"Damnit, Bobby. Why wouldn't you listen to us just for?" Jack shook his head in disapproving manner. Dean went on to call Charlie to tell about the flask.

"_I used to think maybe you loved me…" _Was Charlie singing?

"Charlie, it's Dean. Are you singing?"

"_I sing when I'm nervous. Don't judge me."_

_"_Judgment-free zone." Dean assured, "Listen, uh, check the side pocket in your bag."

She picked up the flask from the side pocket and inspected it, "_Oh. Thank you_." She took a drink from the flask and it left a good taste in her mouth. "_Mmm. Good idea_."

"Yeah, no problem. Look, that's, uh, kind of a family heirloom. It's a good-luck charm, okay, so don't lose it."

"_Copy that. Okay. Let's do this_." minutes later, Charlie was still outside of the building frozen in spot. Jack put on one of the cameras to see what's going on,

"Uh, Charlie?" Dean asked, no response from her, "Uh, Charlie?"

"_I'm having a hard time moving_." She breathed out,

"You can do this."

"_Uh, I'm not – I'm not a spy. No, I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't." _ Sam snatched the phone from Dean about to give her a peptalk.

"Charlie, hey, it's Sam."

"_I'm sorry, Sam. I'm sorry. I-I just…"_

"It's okay. Uh, listen, w-who's your favorite "Harry Potter" character?" Sam asked, everyone at the van stared at him in surprise.

"_Uh, Hermione."_

"Hermione. Well, uh, all right, did Hermione run when Sirius Black was in trouble or when Voldemort attacked Hogwarts?"

"Seriously?" Dean asked, can Sam get any geeker than he is now?

"Shut up." Sam held up a finger silencing him, now it's not the time for it.

"_No, of course not."_

"What did she do?"

"_She kicked ass. She actually saves Harry in practically every book. And then she ends up with the wrong_…"

"Uh, stay on track. Okay, so she kicked ass, right? So, then, what are you gonna do?" Sam asked,

"_I'm gonna kick it in the ass."_

"Good girl."

"Oh, you go, dumble-dork." Dean smirked,

* * *

They watched Charlie entering the building and headed towards the elevator. She pressed a button as she got in advancing to level 4. When she got out, Jack pressed a button hon the laptop so that the footage of an empty elevator will play on a loop.

Charlie got back onto the elevator, taking the strip off the pass. Charlie hit the button to level 11.

_"I'm in. I've always wanted to say that."_

"You're on the clock. Move." Dean ordered, the clock starts right now. when she got off on level 11, she flattened herself against the wall hiding.

_"Hey, there's a big-ass guard up here, blocking the door. What do I do?"_

"Just wait him out." Dean said, how bad can it be? She already passed one guard.

_"He's not going anywhere."_

"Ok, uh do you know this guy considering that you work here everyday?" Jo asked,

"_I guess. I mean, I've seen him. I've never talked to him."_

"Okay, when you've seen him, does he look at you, or does he just kind of slide his eyes by?" Dean asked,

"Um... eye contact? I don't know. He always kind of smiles a bit. I don't really…"

"Good. What you're gonna do is you're gonna walk right up to him, and you're gonna flirt your way past." Dean said,

Jack stifled a laugh at that, "I don't think it's not going to work, Dean."

"Shut up, Jackie."

He held his hands in defense, "I'm just saying."

_"I can't. He's not my type_."

"You're gonna have to play through that." Dean said,

"_As in he's not a girl_."

"Oh… oh. Pretend he has boobs."

"_Worse."_

"Not helping, Dean." Grace told him,

"Well, I don't know. Um... Do you have any tattoos? Give him a little sneak peek there. All tattoos are sexy."

"_Mine is Princess Leia in a slave bikini straddling a 20-sided die."_ The guys looked at each other while Grace and Jo wasn't sure of how to be impressed or disturbed, "_I was drunk. It was Comic-Con."_

"We've all been there. Okay, I'm gonna walk you through this." Dean said before starting to give instructions, "Start with a smile. Charlie. You just got home, and Scarlett Johansson's waiting for you." Charlie and the guard named Bill started to talk

"It shows. You look amazing." Dean said

"_It shows. You look amazing." _ She repeated, Sam, Jack, Jo and Grace was trying to hold back their laughter because Charlie is literary doing what Dean says on the phone.

"This never happened." Dean hissed and she repeated what Dean said which irrated him big time. "You do anything else with your free time, like take a girl out for a drink?"

"_You do anything else with your free time, like take a girl out for a drink?"_ Jack started to break out laughing with Sam, Jo and Grace.  
"Stop laughing, Sammy." Dean snapped,  
"_Stop laughing, Sammy. Um...Y-you don't know that bar – Stop Laughing Sammy_?" jo was covering her mouth as she laughed. "_That place is bringing sexy back. Which is easy…"_

Jack grabbed Dean's phone for a moment "Charlie, stop talking."  
"_'cause they kept the receipt. Stop talking, Charlie. Right. So, um, y-you were saying about going out, drinks?" _

_"Um…yeah, yeah. That'd be great." _ Bill replied,

_"Cool. Pencil that in. Hey, can I ask you a favor? The ladies' room downstairs is nasty. Can I use the exec washroom to powder my nose?"_

_"Yeah, yeah. Why not? Um, it's right down the hall. It's the first door on the right." _They waited for Charlie to talk to them again after she got away from the guard.

_"I feel dirty." _She muttered,

_"_You and me both, sister." Dean agreed,

_"The eagle is landing. Going radio-silent."_

"Let us know when you're out." Dean said. "So, guess we just wait?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

Sam and the others were filling jars with Borax while Dean was monitoring the security footage in the van passing time.

"Well, this is awesome." Dean muttered, "You know what? New plan. From now on, we just stay in the van and send in the 90-pound girl."

"Dean, every chomper on earth knows our face. How many do you think are in that building? We wouldn't make it past the lobby." Sam told him as he rolled his chair to Dean

"Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I got to be happy about sending in freaking Veronica Mars."

"She'll be fine... or we'll go in."

"And get as far as we can. Damn right."

Jack agreed, "Hmm, and inflict some pain while we're there. Wouldn't hurt, if you know what I mean. If you want to make a statement to Levis, knifes are a very good choice of weapon. Big, intimating, shiny ones. So big that you could use it to skin a crocodile. You see knives are good, because they don't make any noise, and the less noise they make, the more likely we are to use them. Screw them right up, make them see that we're serious. So guns for show, knifes for a pro." The Winchesters, Jo and Grace listened with eyes widened, that was a disturbed, creepy and terrorizing speech.

"Jack are you sure that you have told us everything about you?" Dean asked as he leaned from his chair,

"I'm not even sure what's most worrying right now, the job or your past." Sam said,

Jack shrugged as he went back to fill another jar with Power Clean.

* * *

"_Hey, guys_." Charlie greeted,

"Hey." Dean replied tired,

"_Sending you all the flagged dig files now." _ Charlie sended all the files of Frank's hard drive to Charlie's laptop.

"You are a genius, Charlie." Jack complimented her with a grin,

"_I know. It's a problem_." Charlie replied, "_Damn it. Hey, Pete! Guess we're both on deadline, huh_?"

"Who is…" Grace began, but Jack hushed her not wanting to disturb.

"_How's it going_?"

_"Good, good. I'll give you a full progress report in a few hours."_

_"Great. Hit that deadline, right?" _Pete said, "Well, holler if you need anything." Pete left after that,  
_"Hey, guys, you still there?"_

_"_Who was that?" Jack asked,

"_Oh, just my manager, the monster_." And by monster, she meant a Leviathan.

"Leave." Dean ordered,

"_I can't. I got to act normal. I told him I was working. Let's just finish this_." Charlie opened several emails on Dick email account,most of them was about a package leaving Iran and the suspension of the digs.

"_Are you seeing this?"_

"It looks like Dick stopped digging days ago." Sam said as he read the emails.

"_Why?"_

"Guess he found what he was looking for. Can you check?" Jo asked,

"_Way ahead of you. Looking at travel reports, expenses... Here we go. Something in his suitcase left Iran last week. Spent the last 72 hours in armored cars and private planes. Whatever it is, it's coming here for Dick tonight. So, w-what the hell is it?"_

"I don't know. Whatever it is, he wants it bad, which means we got to grab it, end of story." Dean stated,

"_Well, it's landing at a private airport near here – crap – right about now. A courier's set to pick it up_."

"What's the exact landing time?" Dean asked,

"_42 minutes. Can you make it_?"

"We could try. All right, one more favor from you Charlie and then get the hell out of there." Jack said,

_"What do you need?"_

"More time."

"_Then let's get you some..Travel department's e-mailing Dick. Suitcase still en route, but diverted by weather and will be 30 minutes late._ _I'll finish mopping you guys off the drive and get the hell out of Dodge._

"Call us when you're clear." Dean said,

_"Text you from the border, bro."_

* * *

Jack disguised as a baggage handler at the Downey airport pushed a cart at the airplane almost ran into the courier who happened to be a Leviathan on purpose.

"Hey." The courier stated, "Watch it." He crouched down hiding his face as he took out a grey case from the plane and put it on the cart.

"Sorry." Jack mumbled as he switched the cases placing the blue case on the ground making sure that the leviathan courier took it. Once he did that, Jack took the grey case and walked away from the plane, he was soon be joined by Dean taking their glasses off.

When they changed back to their regular clothes they walked back to their cars with the grey case where Sam, Jo and Grace waited there. They got there and went to the trunk of Dean and Sam's car. They put the case into the trunk and saw a couple of Black SUVs passing by. The last SUV passed the cars and they all let out a sign of relief.

"So now what?" Sam asked,

"See what we've won." Dean replied as he opened the case to see something wrapped in cloth, Dean unwrapped the cloth to reveal a hunk of red clay.

"Did we just... steal a – a hunk of red clay?" Sam asked confused, why would Dick go all this trouble for this?

"That's a good question. Why don't we answer that a few thousand miles away from here, though? Now where is Charlie?"

"I don't know, better call her." Jack replied as he took out his cellphone and dialed in charlie's number walking back to the Mustang with Grace and Jo.

"No answer." Jack told them as he put his cellphone away and climbed in to the Mustang.

"Think that Dick got to her?" Jo asked genuinely concerned

"Let's hope not." Jack replied as he started the car and drove back to Richard Roman Enterprises.

* * *

They arrived at the building and went to the glass doors. Jack grabbed the handles of the glass doors but it was locked.

"Well, looks like Roman had initiated a lockdown." Jack said,

"Which means that Dick found out." Grace concluded, wasting no time, Jack busted the door open making a path for the others to enter. They looked around as the security guard approached them in an attempt to stop them when they saw Charlie lying on the floor cluthing to her arm.

"Dean, he's one of them!" Charlie called to Dean, Dean threw borax to Pete and then Jack took out a machete and cut his head off. Grace and Jo doubled teamed the security guard taking him out and bought Sam enough time to pick Charlie up.

"That would explain it. You're hanging with the wrong crowd, kiddo." Dick declared as he started forwards Sam who walked to Dean, Jack, Jo and Grace but then Bobby appeared in front of Dick stopping him.

"Not so fast, Dick." Bobby said, he pushed Dick hard sending him to a big display picture of his company building. Talk about been sent for a wild ride.

"All right, enough! Show yourself. Let's do this like real monsters." Dick said as he tired to sat up but was shoved back down quickly.

"Ha, ha, ha! You got to do that again. That tickled." Dick stated,

"Dean, come on. Come on!" Sam urged his big brother to leave right now as he carried Charlie out of there with Dean and co. they got in to their car and drove out of there to safety.

* * *

The next day, they dropped Charlie at the bus station once she got her dislocated arm taken care of. She was going to start a new life and this wasn't the first time that she done that. She was a good girl.  
when they got back home, the first thing Jack and Grace did was to break a bottle of whiskey and drank it. Why they would do that? Because today was their father's birthday and the painful reminder of his demise.

"Happy Birthday Dad." Jack said, "it's kinda ironic that today is the day."

"Yeah, considering." Grace replied and then sighed sadly

"Mind of we join you, guys?" Sam asked as he and Dean joined them at the table.

"Nope, the more the better." Jack replied, Dean took out two glasses, Grace poured whiskey into their glasses.

"To Curt." Dean declared raising his glass, the Cahill's raised theirs and clinked with Dean and Sam's.

* * *

_He made it to every ball game_  
_Unless he just had to go to work_  
_He always said a man's got to juggle his time and his money_  
_And he's got to know, what each one is worth_  
_He taught me so many things_  
_Even when he wasn't trying to_  
_And when I'm in a situation I can't figure out_  
_I just ask myself what would he do_

_I'm walking in my father's shoes_  
_He's never let me down_  
_That's a lot to live up to_  
_Stumbling falling_  
_Tryin' to stand tall in_  
_Walking in my father's shoes_

_I'm balancing my checkbook, balancing my life_  
_Chasing down a dollar, trying to buy some time_  
_I jump out in the fast lane, sometimes I risk it all_  
_Running myself right down to a crawl_

_Then I get up on Sunday morning_  
_And get down on my knees_  
_I always feel that he's right there listening_  
_Giving me direction and giving me strength_

_I'm walking in my father's shoes_  
_He's never let me down_  
_That's a lot to live up to_  
_Stumbling falling_  
_Tryin' to stand tall in_  
_Walking in my father's shoes_

_Yes I'm stumbling and falling_  
_Trying to stand tall in_  
_Walking in my father's shoes_

**Walking In My Father's Shoes by Craig Morgan**

**AN:I wanted to say thank you to Stryder2008 for following my story and sleepyl3cushion for favoring it. Peace.  
**


	58. Prophet

Chapter 58

Prophet

_Time has arrived, we see all the signs _  
_Revolution now is the time _  
_Revelation soon to arise _  
_Tribulation means it's the time _  
_Send out the soldiers, _  
_their shield is their souls _  
_Revolution coming unfold _  
_Revelation coming untold _  
_The prophet born to the world _

_Life, I know our life goes way out beyond _  
_I leave you fire to carry on _  
_Salvation coming to those _  
_With the most high in their souls _

_Here comes the prophet _  
_(time has arrived) _  
_The prophet _  
_(revolution/revelation) _  
_Here comes the prophet _  
_(time has arrived) _

_Rise above and beyond the sky _  
_You know that we got to fight _  
_The struggle to survive _  
_Fuck you, this is my life _

_Um, dois, tre^is, quatro _

_The prophet - mais forte do que a morte (stronger than death) _  
_The prophet - stronger than it all _  
_The prophet (tribal)_

**Prophet by Soulfly**

* * *

"_What was your father like?" Sam asked, Jack and Grace exchanged a silent conversation before telling Sam, Dean, Jo and Ellen about their dad._

_"Dad wasn't exactly a father figure but he tired his best you know. He was pretty traumatized by his time in Vietnam, most of his friends got killed or captured and he drank a lot to drown his sorrows and it got to the point where he became an alcoholic." Jack explained and then he sighed sadly, remembering the day when his mother put her foot down about his father's alcohol abuse._

_"When I was 7 and Jack was 6, Dad had one of his worse days ever and he drank big time. During his blackout, he beat Jack half to death and during the whole way to the hospital he couldn't believe it was him who did it." Grace said trying not to get emotional at the painful memory. _

_"Wow, I can't believe…" Jo trailed off not sure of what to say. Rest of the group were stunned of what they just learned. The sins of our fathers,_

_"I know, it's not exactly something you don't tell everyone about. It was a dark day in our family. but then something good came out of it; hunting. When Dad was on his way to a rehab center, he was attacked by a wendigo on the road, was in its nest for five days, until he was saved by a fellow hunter nearby, along. So he found hunting. It turned out good for him really. The day after uh, he wanted to be a hunter because he found his calling. And since then, he's been sober and became a semi-good dad." _

_"Can't imagine what was like for you guys." Dean said with great sympathy towards them_

_"You don't know the half of it." Jack replied,_

* * *

Jack groaned as he woke up and stretched his arms out in an abanonded building. They just broke the hunk of clay that they stole from Dick.

He stood up and walked to Sam who was listening to the news on his laptop.

_"...At a lost to explain the continent-wide storm system that appeared seemingly out of nowhere, blanketing a good part of the nation in freak lightning displays._ _Here with Dr. Marlon Price of the U.S. Meteorological Survey at a press conference earlier today."  
_

_"Baffled? No, I'm not baffled._" Dean woke up moments later and walked up to the sink and washed his face. "_Frankly, I'm offended. This is not the way weather behaves._

"_Power outages and related damages to electronic equipment have been reported from as far east as Cape Cod…" _a cup nearDean moved slightly indicating Bobby was here.

"Bobby? Bobby, that you?" Dean asked looking around as he wiped his face off with a cloth.

"It's him." Jack replied as he held up his EMF reader that was flashing, "But it seems that whole adventure with Dick seemed to drained his batteries though."

"So, what? We start the storm heard 'round the world?" Dean asked as he went to them.

"When we broke this thing open," Sam began gesturing to a stone tablet that was inside the hunk of clay, "every maternity ward within a hundred-mile radius got slammed. Looks like any woman in the last month of her pregnancy went into labor."

"Hmm." Dean said as he picked up the stone tablet, "This one goes out to all the ladies. So, heavyweight signs, omens – what do we got?"

"I assume it's writing. But I've never seen anything like it, ever. And it doesn't match anything in any book or online."

Dean turned to Jack for some expertise but he shrugged clueless. Even Jack can't know _everything._

"All right, so big daddy chomper lands here, he grabs himself some Dick... and then he starts secretly underwriting university departments, pouring money into digs – all for this. Why?"

"No clue, but what we do know is that he will be tearing new ones until he gets it back, though. Look, we got to take a minute, hole up somewhere safe, find out what we've got." Jack said

"Rufus' cabin, then?" Dean asked,

"Yeah." Jack replied,

"This time, I'm doing the shopping." Suddenly Jack's phone ringed from his jacket on the table. Jack went to get it and saw the caller ID

"Meg." Jack told them before he answered the call, "What?"

"_What up, bananahead? Just a little FYI call. Your boy's awake."  
_

_"_What?" Jack asked, "Cas is awake, guys."

"When?" Dean and Sam questioned in unison, Jack put the phone on speaker and held out."When?"

"_Last night about eight."_

"And you waited till now to call us?" Dean asked,

_"I've been busy with Cas. He's just a tad different than when he dozed off, 'kay?_

"What do you mean, different?"

"_Hey, Seacrest, guess what – not a nurse. Just playing one on TV. Want answers? Start driving_." Meg hung up.

"Great. So, Indiana?" Sam asked,

"Yeah. Eight o'clock last night." Dean replied,

"Yeah. Same time we opened up that thing."

"Let's go, guys." Jack stated as he put on his jacket and then headed to the door.

Bong! Jack groaned as he went down on one knee cluthing his head in pain as his eyes went completely white. Bong! He slammed his fist down.

He couldn't make any of it but it looked like hieroglyphics running through his mind. Seconds later it stopped and Jack shook his head off the pain. When he tried to get up on his feet, he woobled a bit and Sam and Dean rushed to his aid.

"It's okay, we got you." Dean said as he and Sam took Jack's arms to steady him when he got up. "Jackie, you okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy." Jack moaned as he took a few seconds to compose himself, "But one thing is for sure, whatever that stone tablet is, it's angel craftsmanship written all over it" Dean and Sam glanced at each other with an unreadable look. now if that was true, then they are dealing with something bigger than they thought.

* * *

"We raced all the way here, and now I don't know. I can't say I'm fired up to see what's left of the guy." Dean said as the trio walked down the hallway in the hospital to meet Cas.

"You think he remembers at all?"

"That and I'm guessing whatever kind of hell baggage he lifted off of your plate. It's not gonna be pretty." When they were about to enter, an orderly stopped them.

"Hey. Excuse me, gentlemen, but it's way past visiting hours." He told them,

"It's okay, Abel. I've been expecting them. Hello, boys." Meg said as she arrived in time to save them from getting kicked out. She led them to Cas's room where himself was staring out the window. What is going on in his mind right now? Only he knows.

"Hey, Cas." Dean greeted, Cas turned to see them.

"Hello, Dean. Sam. Jack."

"Hey, Castiel." Jack and Sam said at the same time and then glanced at each other oddly

"Look at you, walkin' and talkin'. That's – that's great, right?" Dean asked, Cas walked over to them and pointed a finger at Dean.

"Pull my finger." Cas said,

"What?" Dean asked confused

"My finger – pull it." Dean hesitantly did just that, a crash erupted as the window and a light shattered that got the guys startled. Meg turned on a lamp as Cas laughed finding it to be amusing,

"Okay, just hang on, Cas. Wait. Let us catch up to you for a second." Dean said,

"So, you're saying you remember who you are, what you are." Sam stated,

"Yes. Of course. Oh. Outside today, in the garden, I followed a honeybee. I saw the route of flowers. It's all right there, the whole plan. There's nothing to add." ok, something was wrong with him. He normally does not act like this, he's all… formal.

"You might want to add a little Thorazine." Sam commented,

"Right? He's been like the naked guy at the rave ever since he woke up. Totally useless." Meg added,

"Will you look at her? My caretaker. All of that thorny pain. So beautiful." Cas acknowledged her,

"We've been over this. I don't like poetry. Put up or shut up." Meg warned,

"Okay. So, Cas, you said you woke up last night?" Sam asked getting back to the subject,

"Yes. I heard a ping that pierced me, and, well, you wouldn't have heard it unless you were an angel at the time."

"Explains why i heard it last night when we cracked this thing open." Jack said as he remembered something slimilar happened to him. Sam handed Cas the stone tablet.

"Oh. Of course. Now I understand." Cas said as he remebered

"Understand what?" Sam asked,

You were the ones. Well... I guess that makes sense.

"What makes sense?"

"If someone was going to free the Word from the vault of the earth, it would end up being you two. Oh, I love you guys." He then pulled the trio into a hug and to say that was uncomfortable and awkward; wasn't even the words to begin with.

"Oh. Uck. Okay. All right. Okay." Dean said; enough is enough. Sam patted Cas on the back briefly before they separated.

"Yeah, yeah. You – you said something about "The Word." Is that what's written on there?"

"Did you know that a cat's penis is sharply barbed along its shaft? I know for a fact the females were not consulted about that." Jack sighed frustrated by Cas who was talking in riddles.

"It's like talking to the Riddler except for the rhyming and the Batman part." Jack muttered, running his hand through his hair.

"Cas, please, we're losing ground out there, okay? We need your help. Can you not see that?" Dean asked a bit irriated,

"This is the handwriting of Metatron."

"Metatron? You saying a Transformer wrote that?" Sam asked,

"No, Palm Tree. That's Megatron." Jack corrected,

"What?"

"The Transformer – it's Megatron." Dean said,

"What?" Sam repeated, Jack and Dean glanced at each other with a look for a moment before turning back to Cas.

"Metatron. He's an angel. He's the scribe of God. He took down dictation when creation was being formed."

"And that's the Word of God?"

"One of them, yes."

"Uh... Well, what's it say, then?"

"Uh... "Tree"?" Cas suggested as he looked up at the trio, ""Horse"? "Fiddler crab"? I can't read it. It wasn't meant for angels."

"Okay, this all sounds bad. What are you three jackasses doing with the Word of God? Let me see that thing." Meg said as she approached,  
"Back off." Dean warned,

"Come on, it's my ass, too."

"Back off."

"Damn it! Enough of this "demons are second-class citizens" crap!"

"Don't like conflict." Cas said and then he disappeared dropping the stone tablet that broke into three pieces.

"Uh-Oh." Jack mumbled,

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked,

"You heard him. He doesn't like conflict. He's down in the dayroom now. I guarantee it." Meg told them,

All right, I'll go handle Cas. Sam, Jack will you please pick up the Word of God?"

"Way ahead of you, Dean." Jack replied, Dean left the room heading to the dayroom. Jack and Sam went to pick up the pieces

"What are you guys caught up in now?" Meg asked, Jack shook his head no to Sam as he put the two pieces in the bag, "I deserve to know, boys." Sam put the last one as they ignored her once again. "Okay, fine. I'll hit the road, then. Let me just go get my angel."

"Meg, wait." Jack called as he went to follow her heading out of the room with Sam leaving the bag with broken tablet behind, "What are you talking about?"

"We three call, who do you think Cas will come to? I'm guessing me. You heard him – thorny beauty, blah, blah. I'm the saint who stayed with him. He owes me. His words." Meg said the obvious, Jack frowned at her.

"Yeah, what about what he owes us?"

"Well, work on him a little. Maybe he'll start crushing on you, too, hot stuff."

"Don't use a broken angel for your own reasons, better watch yourself." Jack told her,

"I'll take power where I can get it. I've got myself to look out for." Then they heard a noise, they went back to see the bag containing the tablet was gone, someone took it.

"What the hell?"

* * *

"Hey, stop!" Jack shouted as he and Sam pursuited a young man that had the bag. Jack used his speed to tackle the young man down pinning him. Meg showed up along with Sam as Jack picked the young man up.

"Not a demon nor a chomper. What the hell are you?" Meg demanded,

"I'm a... K-Kevin Tran. I'm in advanced placement. P-p-please don't kill me."

"We're not gonna kill you, kid." Jack assured as he went to get the bag from him but somehow he couldn't.

"I'm sorry." Kevin said as Jack kept trying but it wasn't much success at all. "I-I'm sorry. I... I don't – I don't know why, but I can't let go of this."

* * *

"You really stepped in it, kid. Oh, man." Meg commented as they were back in Cas room, Kevin was sitting on bed with the bag still in his grasp while Jack and Sam stood in front of him, Meg was behind them.

"All I know is, this is – it's for me. I'm supposed to keep it." Kevin told them, Jack and Sam glanced at each other for a moment exchanging a slient conversation.

"Good luck." Meg said,

"But you don't know what it is?" Sam asked, Kevin shook his head no, "Open it."  
Kevin unzipped the bag and withdrawed two pieces of the stone tablet. He put them back together and they knit back together with a brief flash of white light. It became whole again.

"It's writing."

"Yeah. Yeah, we get that." Sam said a bit impatient

"Go easy on him, Sam. He's stressed out." Jack replied noticing how stressed Kevin is,

"What's Leviathan?" Kevin asked, Sam and Jack got intrigued by it.

"What? You can read it? Is that what it says?" Sam asked,

"Sort of. It hurts a little. Like looking through somebody else's glasses, but I think it... it's about Leviathan, how it came to be. God locked him up far away, right? Like in jail... because they're so... they're... they're real, aren't they?"

"Yeah, Kevin. They are real. And they're here. Does it say anything about how to kill them? 'Cause that's kinda been a problem for us." Jack said,

"I don't know. It's not like reading reading. It – it's hard to focus on it too long."  
Just then Meg's eyes turned black as the lights flicker, Jack's senses tinged big time.

"Sam… someone's coming." Jack said,

"What?" Sam asked, Kevin looked at her eyes and screamed in horror as if he saw the devil scrambling backwards on bed. The lampshade broke as a blonde woman in suit appeared.

"Oh, Look who's here. Angels coming to the resuce." Jack said sarcastically,

"Hellbreaker." She stated and then turned to Meg, "Demon."  
the sound of angel wing were heard as another angel appeared in the room, she made a handmotion sending Meg flying into the wall.

"A demon whore and a Winchester... again." She said with disgust, Jack and Sam stepped towards Kevin protectively.

"Step away from the Prophet!"

"Who, me?" He asked, he can't be a prophet.

"Sole keeper of the word on earth, we are here to take you."

"What do you mean, "take"?"

"Kill the demon and her lover, including the Hellbreaker." She ordered her follower;

"That's not how it – we're not –" Meg tried to defend herself but the angels wouldn't hear any of it. The male angel raised his hand but Meg pulled out her sword and sliced his hand. He cupped his palm that was shining with white light. Jack quickly took out his own sword ready.

"Where did you get that?!" She demanded,

"None of your concern." Jack hissed swirling it around as another pair of wings fluttered when Cas showed up.

"Castiel?" the male angel asked as if he couldn't believe that it was him.

Cas smiled,"Hi."

"You're alive?"

"You." She snarled,

"Hello, Hester." Cas greeted,

"You smote thousands in Heaven. You gave a big, scary speech. Then you were gone. What the hell was that?!"

"Wow, an angel swore? Never thought that I'll see the day." Jack commented quietly

"Rude, for one thing." Cas replied,

"Where have you been?"

"Oh, Inias. Hester, I... I know you want something – answers. I... I wish it could be that… There are still many things I can teach you. I can offer, um, well, perspective. Here." Cas pointed his finger at Hester, "Pull my finger." Hester didn't do that, she remained still. "Uh... Uh... Meg will – will get another light, and I'll – I'll blow it out again. And, well, this time, it'll be funny, and – and we'll all look back and laugh."

"You're insane." Hester declared,

"Hey." Dean called as he stood in the doorway, "Heads up, sunshine." He put his hand on an angel banishing sigil that was painted on the wall outside of Cas room. White light flared making the angels vanish from the room. They'll be back.

"All angels blown back to their corners. We got like three, four hours tops." Dean told them,

"Where did you get that, Meg?" Jack asked pointing to her sword

"A lot of angels died this year." Meg shrugged,

"What's happening?! What's happening?!" Kevin demanded, freaking out.

"What is that?" Dean asked,

"Kevin Tran. He's, uh, in advanced placement." Jack replied,

"So, these Leviathans – these monsters are real. And angels with wings?" Kevin asked still holding the stone tablet.

"No. Uh... no wings. No anything." Sam answered,

"No junk. Junkless." Dean added, "So, Kevin, you can, uh, read the chicken scratch on the God rock, huh?"

"Uh, I…"

"That is back in one piece, I see. And you're saying that there's some sort of a "How to punch Dick" recipe in there somewhere?

"I-I don't know what you're saying, but it seems kind of like an "in case of emergency" note. What did they mean by "prophet"?"

"Oh, no." Dean mumbled and then he turned to Jack, "Really?"

"Yep, that's what the angel chick said." Jack replied,

"I don't want to be a prophet." Kevin said,

"No. You don't at all." Dean agreed,

"Gentlemen, we've got to start running and hiding. Or do you want to tangle with those wing nuts twice?" Meg asked,

"I'm sorry. Did you say "we"?"

"I'm on the angels' radar now. You think I don't need a little safety in numbers?"

"All right, we'll go to Rufus' cabin. Kid can do his book report there." Dean told them,

"Better call Ellen to give her a heads up." Jack said as he took out his cellphone and called her about the situation. "Ellen, we got a problem."

* * *

The group were at a mini mart the next day buying some stuff, Jack told Ellen about Kevin and Cas mental illness on the phone and to make the cabin safe because the angels are after Kevin and Cas. Ellen told him to be careful and Jo and Grace were out on a hunt, Marie was with Garth for the time being. Jack went to the counter with Sam carrying armful of groceries. Kevin was asleep in Jack's Mustang while Cas in Winchester's ,

"_Now back to our top story on news 10, the search for the missing honor student."_

"_The victim in this case reportedly insisted" _Sam and Jack looked up to the TV as Sam put the groceries down "_he'd been chosen by birthright, causing speculation that a cult may be behind the abduction. The family car is also missing. Federal authorities have been placed on alert Again, 16-year-old honor student Kevin Tran reportedly taken from his Michigan home early yesterday."_

_"_Son of a bitch." Jack muttered,

Sam quickly pulled out his wallet to pay the clerk and walked out of the store with Jack carrying the groceries in bags while Sam was holding two coffee mugs to their cars.

"Hey." Sam said as he handed Dean his coffee. "So, we got another wrinkle. Uh, looks like Kevin's gone missing... and it's gone federal." Dean sighed as he took sip of his coffee.

"Yeah. Where's Meg?"

"I'm here." Meg replied as she showed up.

"Great, so now we're kidnappers?"

"Not if we shut up about it. Why? Who'd we kidnap?"

* * *

They parked nearby the cabin at night when they arrived, Jack was first to enter with Kevin holding the stone tablet.

"Ellen. We're here." Jack said, Ellen stepped out of the kitchen with Kane and walked over to them.

"Hi Kevin, I'm Ellen." Ellen greeted, "Where are the boys?"

"They'll be here." Jack replied as he took Kane and kissed his forehead, "hey, Buddy. I've missed you."

"Come on, I'm pretty sure that you're hungry right now. I made some dinner." Ellen led the boys into the kitchen. Kevin sat down at the table and began eating his plate that Ellen had made as he put the bag away at his chair.

"How old are you?" Ellen asked,

"Sixteen." Kevin answered,

Ellen shook her head looking sympathetic, "So young." Jack carried Kane back to his room and put him in the cradle. After that, Dean showed up with Sam, Cas and Meg. Ellen went for her knife in her backpocket as she stood up but Dean shook his head no telling her not to kill Meg. Ellen reluctantly let go of her knife.

* * *

Kevin was translating the Word of God with Jack, Dean and Ellen sleeping in the basement, Sam and Meg were taking care of Cas upstairs when suddenly his hands started to shake and his vision started tp blurry. He was having a panic attack as he stood up hyperventilating.  
Jack sighed as he woke up, rubbing his eyes "Kevin."

"This is all too much. What's happened to my life? I'm just a kid from Michigan. I didn't want to be a Word-keeper!" Kevin ranted,

"Looks like I have to bring the bag." Jack stated as he moved Ellen carefully and stood up to get a brown bag. Once he got that, he went to the couch and sat beside Kevin.  
"I am not prepared to factor the supernatural into my" Jack rolled his eyes as he put paper bag over Kevin's face, he can be annoying sometimes. "world view."

"Calm down, Kevin." Jack said as he patted his back while Kevin held onto the paper bag breathing into it, "Good boy, just breathe. Take it easy."

Jack sighed, "Look, kid. I know how it feels to be chosen by angels. Trust me, it sucks. But there's no use of thinking _Why Me?_. Because angel don't care. They don't have the ability to care. If they do that, they… fall apart."

"I just want to be the first Asian-American President of the United States."

"Well, kid, if you want to become the president, do your homework." Jack smirked,

* * *

Meg returned to the cabin after she killed some of Crowley's cronies she spotted at the mini mart when all of sudden, she was halted in the doorway. A devil's trap was on the floor as Sam turned on a light to reveal himself, Jack, Ellen and Dean standing in front of her. Cas was behind them.

"Didn't expect to see you back." Sam said,

"Yeah, not without the King's army." Dean added then he gestured towards Meg, "Knife."

Meg handed Dean her knife unwillingly, as she wasn't surprised by it. "Typical. I save our bacon, and you're sitting here, waiting by a devil's trap. Seriously, I just killed two of Crowley's men. I could have gone the other way on that."

"It's true, incidentally. There's other demons' blood on that blade." Cas added,

"Look, I'm simpler than you think. I've figured one thing out about this world – just one, pretty much. You find a cause, and you serve it. Give yourself over, and it orders your life. Lucifer and Yellow Eyes – their mission was it for me."

"Why should we trust you, is it because you wanted to free the Devil, right?" Jack questioned,

"I'm talking "cause," douchebag, as in reason to get up in the morning. Obviously, these things shift over time. We learn, we grow. Now, for me currently, the cause is bringing down the King. And I know we'll need help to do it."

"Crowley ain't the problem this year." Ellen reminded,

"When are you gonna get it? Crowley's always the problem. He's just waiting for the right moment to strike. I know what I'm supposed to do. And it isn't screw with Sam, Dean and the "soulmates" or lose the only angel who'd go to bat for me." Jack growled thinking that Meg had a point but he didn't like it. So he nudged Sam to break the line.  
Sam did just that, breaking Meg free.

"This is good – harmony and communication. Now our only problem is Hester." Cas said,

"What?" Meg asked confused,

"Well, here, we're hidden from the Garrison, but when you killed a demon, you put out a pretty clear beacon."

"Son of a bitch." Jack and Ellen muttered at the same time, as in cue the door broke bursting open.

"You took the Prophet from us?!" Hester exclaimed as she appeared with Inias along with few other angels.

"I'm – I'm sorry?" Cas said sheepishly

"You have fallen in every way imaginable." She stated

"Please, Castiel. We have to follow the code. Help us do our work." Inias told him, Cas wasn't sure if he wanted to.

"He can't help you. He can't help anybody." Dean said

"We don't need his help... or his permission." Hester replied as she nodded to Inais who quickly disappeared getting the hidden message, "The Keeper goes to the desert tonight."

Inias appeared with Kevin but that wasn't got them alarmed. Another angel appeared with Kane which made it personal. Jack's blood bolied as he tired to keep himself calm.

"Hester, leave my son alone." Jack demanded through gritted teeth.

"Son? More like an abomination." That pissed Ellen off as she tired to get Kane from Hester, Kane is not an abomination to her. He is her son and she loves him with her heart. But two angels restrained her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back off. We're actually trying to clean up one of your angel's messes! You know that." Dean said

"He's right. An angel brought the Leviathan back into this world, and – and they begged him. They begged him not to do it." Cas added,

"Look, just give us some time, okay? We will take care of your Prophet."

"Why should we give _you_ anything... After everything you have taken from us? The very touch of you corrupts. When Castiel first laid a hand on you in Hell, he was lost! For that, you're going to pay." She said as she walked towards Dean.

"Please. They're the ones we were put here to protect." Cas defended,

"No, Castiel." She backhanded cas making him fall to the ground,

"No more madness! No more promises! No more new Gods!" She said as she punched Cas to a bloody pulp and then held up an angel knife.

"Hester! No!" Inias begged as he grabbed her arm, "Please! There's so few of us left."

Hester punched Inais in the face ignoring the plea, Cas closed his eyes as he prepared himself for his punishment.

"You wanted free will. Now _I'm_ making the choices." At that point, Jack had enough as he marched forward and stabbed Hester in the chest. White light blazed from her chest and she fell to the ground. Jack turned around with his eyes glowing amber black to the other angels. They backed off letting Ellen go who quickly took Kane back and ran over to Jack. The angels felt Jack's grace radiating telling them if they as much lay a finger on his family or his son, they're dead. And as they say, action speaks louder than words.

* * *

After Kevin finished translating the word of God, he was taken back home to his mother with two angels so they can guard him. they've learned that in order to actually kill a Leviathan is to use a bone of a righteous man dipped in the three bloods of the fallen. One of the those fallen was a fallen angel which happened to Cas, so he handed them their blood and left. It's a start.

Jack was at the lake sitting when Ellen joined him the next day.

"What are you thinking, honey?" Ellen asked,

"I don't know." Jack replied,

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." Ellen nodded in understanding as she turned her gaze to the lake.

Jack sighed, "I was scared."

"What?" Ellen asked,

"When I found out that you were pregnant, I was happy and scared. Scared that I might turn to my dad. It was kinda creppy thought, but now… I'm happy, not scared anymore."

Ellen placed her hands on his head to turn his attention, "Jack, you are not like your father, you're you. When I see you I see a man who's been through hell and back and still manages to get back on his feet. You have become a better man, because you faced the monster inside you and you fought back. You may not see it, but the boys and I do along with Grace. I believe in you, Jack."

Jack nodded in thanks for the words of encouragement as they sat there until the afternoon looking out at the world they swore to protect from all the evil inside.

* * *

_I believe you [4x]_

_I believe you on a sunny day_  
_I believe you chase the clouds away_  
_I believe you_

_I believe you on a rainy night_  
_I believe you put the moon to flight_  
_I believe you_

_Whoa oh oh_  
_Whoa oh oh_  
_I believe you_

_I believe your body_  
_I believe your heart_  
_I believe we're one_  
_I believe we'll part_  
_I believe you_

_I believe you warm_  
_I believe you'll stay_  
_I believe you cold_  
_I believe you'll stray_  
_I believe you_

_Whoa oh oh_  
_Whoa oh oh_  
_I believe you_

_The engines of your love_  
_Achieve escape velocity_  
_I'm catapulted into space_  
_for moments I am free_  
_Then a trap door drops;_  
_I'm plummeted_  
_Into quicksands of despair_  
_I'm consumed by flames of agony_  
_Till you tell me that you care_

_Whoa oh oh_  
_Whoa oh oh_  
_And I believe you_  
_I believe you_

_Whoa oh oh_  
_Whoa oh oh_  
_I believe you_  
_I believe you_  
_What else can I do?_  
_I believe you_  
_I believe you_  
_What else can I do?_  
_What else can I do?_

**I Believe You by The Monkees  
AN: A couple more followers to my story, thank you ****trinitee64,**** lolsmileyfan6 and few others.**


	59. Alpha

Chapter 59

Alpha

_(Just move) you never were there (when I needed you)_  
_Where were you when I needed you_  
_(So long) look me in the eyes when I'm talking to you_  
_You see the whites now (turn around) walk away_

_(You can't help me) you never wanted too_  
_(Soon I'll show you) what I mean cause_

_(I) don't need for you to rescue me_  
_(From what) you believe is tearing me apart, you'll never_  
_(Know) how it feels to be like me_  
_(Fuck you) I relieve you of the duty that you gave (to yourself)_

_(Face down) in your own shit you look up at me_  
_In your eyes is something like pity for me_  
_(Reach) up from the bottom lend a helpless hand_  
_(You volunteer to be) my true savior_

_(You can't help me) but if you wanted too_  
_(I would show you) what I mean cause_

_(I) don't need for you to rescue me_  
_(From what) you believe is tearing me apart, you'll never_  
_(Know) do you see what I see_  
_(Fuck you) I relieve you of the duty that you gave (to yourself)_

_(Face down)_

_(Just move) you never were there when needed you_  
_(Face down) in your own shit you look up at me (you can't help me)_

_(I) don't need for you to rescue me_  
_(From what) you believe is tearing me apart, you'll never_  
_(Know) how it feels to be like me_  
_(Fuck you) I relieve you of the duty that you gave (to yourself)_

_(Now go fuck yourself)_

**Alpha by Sevendust**

* * *

Sam was writing on his computer at the table while Dean was reading the textbook that had the translation of the Word of God when Jack entered the cabin with Ellen and Jo carrying groceries. Grace arrived not long after.

"Hey guys." Jack said,

"Hey." Dean and Sam greeted in unison as they went to the kitchen putting the groceries away.

"How's it going?" Jo asked as they joined the Winchesters.

"Well, I have read this more times than the Playboy I found in Dad's duffel." Dean replied,

"Anna Nicole?" Sam asked,

"Anna Nicole. Oh, the good – they die young, huh?" Dean said as a dreamy smile creeped on hs face. Sam exhaled as he smiled too but grimaced in agreement.

"Look, we can read this till our eyes bleed. It ain't getting any clearer." Dean said as he put the book down

"Okay. Then what does it mean?" Sam asked,

"Uh… Cut off the head, and the body will flounder." Dean replied,

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well, I think we all agree that, uh, the head is Dick. Right?"

"Right."

"So, bottom line is, we go grab the stuff, and we mix ourselves a weapon. End of story."

"Dean, we're all for killing Dick. But what happens when we _do _kill Dick? Will the rest of the Leviathans die too?" Grace asked,

"I dunno know. Maybe."

"Maybe? "Maybe" is good enough for you right now?" Sam asked not happy about the answer.

"One problem at the time, all right?" Dean said preventing Sam to ask further questions.

"Okay. But it's not a crazy idea to try and figure out what the catch is before we go crashing the gate." Sam said,

"Maybe this is the catch. God didn't give us much detail about this, considering the word _is _from God himself. We don't know how much better it's gonna get." Jack stated,

* * *

Jack were sketching on his sketchpad making a draw of Ellen in the living room when suddenly the air got cold, he turned around to see Bobby who was bit paler than the last time he saw him.

"Hey, Bobby. How are you feeling?" Jack asked,

"Stronger than ever. Now, while all of you have been chasing your tails, I've been thinking on that weapon." Bobby replied,

Jack sighed as he put his sketchpad away and stood up, "Bobby, shouldn't you save your strength?"

"For what?" Bobby asked,

"I'm just saying that at the moment right now, you look a little… cold. Might wanna slow down." Jack said geninuely concerned

"I'm in the Veil. My Brad Pitt days are over. Now, the kid says that the only way to kill Leviathan is with a bone washed in the three bloods of the fallen. It's got to be from a human as light and good as the Leviathan are hungry and dark." Bobby responded,

"Yeah. Good luck with that." Jack muttered,

"The rest is doable, and doable now. You've already got the fallen angel blood. Now, next up is blood from the ruler of fallen humanity. Now, the best I can tell, that's Crowley. Numero tres is the father of fallen beasts."

"Which means that we got bleed an alpha." Jack stated, getting what Bobby was going with this, "But every one we found, we handed them to Crowley and then Cas exterminated them."

"Well, then, make this Cas' problem, too."

"Well, he's not exactly the problem solver right now, considering." Jack reminded,

"Then Crowley!" Bobby suggested,

"Ok, Ok. Take it easy. I get it." Jack held up his hands in defense,

"Do you?!" Bobby snapped, making the window crack behind Jack. Then he calmed himself down controlling his anger.

"I'm just sayin'. I have faith that you will figure it out. Relax. I'm fine. Just got a little carried away." Jack sighed as Bobby vanished; he sat down on the sofa and went back to drawing.

* * *

Hours later, Sam was watching a Sucrocorp video on his laptop while Dean was having a drink and Jack was almost done with his draw.

"_Here at Sucrocorp, your well-being is our number-one priority._ _Sucrocorp – eat well, live well."_

"Eat well, live well my ass." Jack commented, " By the way, little FYI. Bobby's officing out of the john these days."

"Uh... awkward."

"Tell me about it." Jack agreed as he finished drawing and went to the table with Dean.

"He has some ideas about the weapon though." Ellen stepped out of the kitchen with Jo and joined them.

"Really? Well, uh, he may be just in time." Sam turned his laptop to show them an article with the headline

"Roman Acquires Sucrocorp."

"What's Sucrocorp, Sam?" Ellen asked,  
"They make food additives, namely high-fructose corn syrup. That crap is in – well, it's in just about everything – um, soda, sauces, bread." Sam told them,

"Don't say pie." Dean muttered,

"Definitely pie."

"Bastards." Dean cursed them, Sam chuckled, "So now what? Roman's moved past restaurants?"

"And into grocery stores, Gas n' Sips, vending machines."

"What can we do about it?

"Short of going Al Qaeda on their trucks and plants, there's nothing we can do about it." Sam shrugged, just then his laptop shut closed that got the group jumpy.  
"Like I said, Bobby's got some ideas." Jack reminded,

Everyone was gathered as Jack put a bowl down on the table that was set with chalk symbols, a bottle of blood and candles. Dean sliced his hand and dripped his blood into the bowl. Jo lighted a match as Sam chanted.

"Et ad congregandum eos coram me."he chanted as Jo tossed light into the bowl and flames rose up from it and on cue Crowley appeared.

"Hello, boys, madams." Crowley greeted,

* * *

"So, that's what all the "rumble, rumble" was about." Crowley said as they debrifed him about the Word of God but of course he already knew that.

"Who translated it for you? Never mind. You gonna give us the blood or not?" Dean asked,

"Happily. But not quite yet. I'm all for chopping Dick, but I can't have you running around with a vial of my blood, now, can I? You know the sheer number of nefarious spells my enemies can use that blood for?" Crowley asked

"I can think a few. So when are you going to do it?" Jack asked,,

"Last. After you've got all the other components. Most difficult, the angel part, I'm assuming." Crowley told them as he glanced at Dean, Grace and Jo for a moment before turning to Sam, Jack and Ellen as he continued his speech. "Given your role in their little apocalypse, I can't imagine the choirboys upstairs are wetting their vestments to do you – what's the word? – a solid. Unless, of course, you have an angel up your sleeve."

"Well, that'd be convenient, but, uh, no." Dean said,

"Don't worry about it. We'll get the angel blood one way or another. We just need you to be ready next time we call." Sam responded,

"Fine. Oh, here's a tip. I have it on good authority there's one Alpha still among us."

"On whose authority?" Ellen questioned,

"Mine. Wily character, that Alpha vampire. Somehow made good his prison break before Cas went nuclear on the place."

"And you know this how?" Grace asked,

"Keep your friends close, your enemies, blah blah. Needless to say, I keep tabs. He moves around quite a bit. But I have an inkling I know where to start the Easter-egg hunt. Happy trails." Crowley said as he left.

"Okay. Where, jackass?!" Dean shouted, his question was answered when flames ascended at the table and as they died out, there were word that had been carved into the table.

"Hoople, North Dakota." Sam read the words; Crowley gave them the location.

"Piece of paper would have worked." Dean said,

"He's not much of a subtle guy, that's for sure." Jack told him,

* * *

"Did he look angry when you talked to him?" Sam asked as he, Jack, Dean and Ellen were at a gas station filling gas.

"No, he was working as Santa Claus at the mall. Of course he was angry." Jack said the obvious, "You would be too if you were in his shoes."

"But was he showing signs of fatigue, like – like fritzing?" Ellen asked

Jack sighed, "No, quite the opposite. Said that he never felt stronger before."

"That what I was afraid of." Sam stated,

"Yeah, me too." Jack agreed as they went to the store.

"The stronger he gets, the closer he comes to going full vengeful spirit. That's reality. We need to talk about what we're going to do with him." Sam explained as they each took basket and headed down the aisle.

"Do with him?" Dean asked,

"Yeah."

"Three weeks ago, you were – you were talking how this could work. And now – now you want to go Kevorkian on his ass?" Dean asked puzzled,

"I'm just saying that the lore doesn't have a single real-life example of Casper the Friendly Ghost. It's all basically poltergeists until a hunter comes along..."

"Yeah, well, the lore sucks." Dean muttered,

"I'm talking pure hatred, Dean. No humanity. I mean, he could... kill... possess people. I mean, Bobby could burn this friggin' building down. Look, if he goes off the rails –"

"Boys." Jack and Ellen interrupted as they saw something that got their attention.

"What?" Dean and Sam asked,

"Check out the hot dog guy over there." Jack told them, Sam and Dean spotted him who was pumping large amounts of mustard onto his hot dog, "Doesn't he look a little out to you?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe." Sam said,

"Then how about the old lady at the refridgeator?" Jack asked, they looked at a woman was staring at a refridgeator that had beer.

"Yeah, they – they look like, uh..." Sam trailed off as realization hit him, "…like those Turducken people. It's starting." He picked up can and read the ingredients inscription, "It's the corn syrup. Everything in the store is laced with it."

"Everything?" Dean asked fearing the worst as he held a slice of cake.

They looked around the place to see that most of the food were laced with corn syrup, which didn't settle well with Dean.

"Hey, man, I'm gonna go into toxic shock, okay? I-I... I need my road food." Dean said as he picked up a pie in a plastic container. He was freaking out about not having to eat his favorite food.

"That's what Dick is counting on." Jack replied,

"Hey. Hey" Dean held up the pie, "This one says "natural." Th-th-that means it's safe. Right?"

Jack sighed sadly as he took the pie away and put it back in the self, "I hate to give you the bad news but corn syrup technically _is _natural."

Dean scowled, "Well, then what the hell are we supposed to eat?"  
Sam held up a basket containing bananas and a couple of bottle waters as Jack pointed to it showing that they were going to eat rabbit food. Dean groaned in despair, this was not what he had in mind for today.

* * *

"All right, make sure that you dump anything that is spiked with corn syrup." Jack told Grace as he informed her about the situation they're in, they located the Alpha vamp's lair who was a big mansion, not far from Hoopla,"Ok, thanks. Talk to you later."

Bobby appeared in the backseat, "All right, I've checked the place out, it's clear but there's something you need to see inside."  
Jack and Ellen climbed out of the Mustang and went to get the machetes from the trunk of the car. They met up with Sam and Dean as they entered the mansion. They went to what appeared to be large room where there they found bodies that were laid out on the table.

"Careful." Dean cautioned them as he leaned over the table to see a vampire who had pointed teeth out and the face was badly burned around the mouth and neck, the next one had its face also badly burned in the lower half of its face. What the hell happened to them?

* * *

"You know a way to kill vamps with battery acid?" Dean asked Bobby about this.

"The only way I know is beheading." Bobby answered,

"And an angels touch." Jack added looking closely at one,

"Well, something didn't agree with them." Sam stated; then he gazed at a wall, "Hey. Check out that wall. Something seem weird to you?"

"Yeah." Dean said as they walked over to the wall, "see if you can find a switch or a lever or something."

"Don't need one." Bobby said as he flickered and disappeared. Jack grabbed Ellen's arm as they flung into a pink bedroom where was a girl in her early twenties sitting by the bed who wore a pink dress and held a teddy bead. She turned around when she heard Jack's wings flutter and saw them. she stood up and stepped back against the mantelpiece in fright.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you." Jack assured as he and Ellen sheated their machetes away and then he showed his teeth to let her know that they're not vampires.

"No fangs." Jack told her,

"We just want to talk to you." Ellen said,

* * *

"I was 8. My mom left me at the playground while she ran to the store." The girl Emily began as everyone was gathered in bedroom, she was sitting on a chair with Dean's jacket on her shoulder. "A man approached me and said I was the prettiest girl there. And I've been living with these... things... ever since. At least until now."

"Any idea why?" Sam asked,

"I'm one of his special girls. All the others, it was their job to make sure I was ready for the Alpha, whenever he came. Wash me... give me my IV bags every day. It's my only food. So my blood's pure."

"They've been doing this for, what, 12 years?" Dean asked in disbelief,

"Virgins are a delicacy. He always has at least one of us on hand."

"Don't worry, Emily. We're gonna get you back to your mother." Ellen assured,

"Think she remembers me?"

"Of course she does. Don't you?" She shook her head no which caused some sadness among the hunters and the ghost especially Jack and Ellen considering that they are parents themselves. A girl who doesn't remember her own mother? That's just awful.

"Hey uh… these guys" Jack gestured towards the dead vampires on the table, "Are they friends of yours?"

"They take care of the Alpha when he's here. Or did." She answered,

"What happened?" Jack asked,

"A week ago, they came back from what they said was an easy hunt. Three humans just came, didn't put up any fight. But when they started on them, the vampires screamed in pain. The ones who ate died immediately."

"And the ones who didn't?"

"There was only one. When he saw what happened, he moved to animals. He's out hunting as we speak."

"Never heard of vamps being allergic to humans before." Dean commented,

"You think maybe it's the corn syrup? I mean, think about it. The Gas n' Sip was lousy with stoners. All ripe for the picking." Sam stated,

"She did say it was an easy hunt." Dean said thinking about it and the others came to the same conclusion.

"Do you know where the Alpha is now?"

"I don't know. Maybe. He has a place he goes when something's wrong. He calls it his retreat."

Sam took out his cellphone and put on his GPS,

"What is that?" She asked curious,

"Oh, that's uh, Sam mobile tracker. Helps us find the alpha. All we need is an address." Jack replied,

"I don't know. But I remember things that maybe can help."

"That's okay. Just do the best you can." Sam said,

* * *

"I can't do this, man. I can't live on rabbit food. I'm – I'm a warrior." Dean said as they walked out of the store with some bags containing fresh vegetables and fruit.

"You'll be fine, Dean." Ellen assured,

"You don't know that." Dean countered; Jack chuckled.

"So what's next on the list?" Sam asked,

"Well, if we're bum-rushing the Alpha, then we're gonna need dead man's blood, which means a morgue. Or..." Dean said as he saw something that he got an idea

"Or what?" they followed Dean's gaze to a fat man sitting on a bench drinking from a large takeout cup through a straw.

"Forget the morgue, we are going to get vamp poison." Jack said as they walked over to the man.

"Excuse me, sir. Hi. We, uh, we're with the... Red Cross? See, we have an emergency shortage." Sam explained as he held up his FBI badge, "And we're gonna need you to..."  
the man didn't answer, just looked blankly at Sam.

"You're not getting a word I'm saying, are you?" Sam asked, the non verbally answer he got was a yes.

"Oi! Fat Albert!" Jack snapped his finger in front of his face and sat down next to him Dean sat on the other side of the man, "Hold out your arm. We need your blood."

"Dude!" the man did as he was told, which surprised Sam and Ellen of how willingly he was.

"All right, Sam." Dean said as he pulled out a syringe from his jacket pocket and handed to Sam, "Tap the keg."

"Here?" Sam asked looking around the place,

"Yeah, Sam, look around. It's friggin' Woodstock. Everybody's hopped up on the brown acid. We don't need the song and dance. Give him a little prick."  
Sam resigned as he took the syringe; Jack stood up and went to Ellen. Sam sat down on the bench and pushed the needle into the back of the man's hand.

"Oww! That hurts." The man winced a little but his face remained blank as Sam drawed blood This is for Hurricane Katrina, you said?"

"Absolutely." Jack replied as he gave Sam and Dean a look that told them to play along.

"So, look, uh... When we get there..." Sam looked back at Emily in the backseat of the Winchester's car.

"Yeah?" Dean had an idea of what Sam was about to say, but he's not going to like it.

"Bobby's gonna have to hang back. Do you disagree?"

"He ain't gonna like it. I mean, he helped us in getting Emily."

"Look, I'm Team Bobby, too. Okay? But there's a reason we left him in the car with Emily. You know that. The more action he sees, the more chance he gets to spin out."

"All right, fine. So, we'll keep him off the front lines, and he can just, you know, keep calm and carry on, right?"

"Guys, five-o car incoming." Jack told them as a police car showed up, Sam quickly hurried as he got enough of the blood and put the syringe back in his jacket pocket.

"Well, and if he can't?" Sam asked as the police sirens blared, the police car drove away.

* * *

Due to the help of the Emily, they've found the Alpha's hideout which was a manor near the monastery in Missoula, Montana.

They parked outside the monastery gates and stepped out of their cars where they saw a guard safeguarding the grounds while another guard was on the roof. It was a tight security.

"This is where he took me." She told them,

"Are you sure?" Dean asked, she nodded without hesitation and that's what they all needed.

"What now?" Emily asked,

"We'll get you someplace safe. Circle back and Ginsu these leeches." Dean answered,

* * *

They were back at their motel room the next day preparing, Dean and Sam was packing his duffel bag while Emily was watching tv.

"All right, here we go. 10 ccs of Vamptonite." Dean said as he walked over to Sam and handed the syringe, Sam gave him a look at the name of the vamp poison.

"It's a thing." Dean told him, Ellen glanced at Jack who shrugged answering her slient question.

"What's a Kardashian?" Emily asked curious

"Oh, that's, uh... " Jack shook his head no telling Dean don't go there, don't say it. "Never mind." Dean walked over to the safe to put the flask inside.

"Emily, if we don't come back by dawn, call this number." Ellen told Emily as she gave her a piece of paper that Sheriff Mills phone number. "Jody Mills. She's a friend, she'll take good care of you." Ellen handed Emily a cellphone for the call just in case.

"You gotta hang here." Dean said as he put the flask in the safe and locked it. "For your own good. Capiche?"

"Thank you, miss Ellen." Emily thanked her

"Anytime, sweetie." Ellen smiled gratefully by the gratitude from Emily. Dean walked over to the door and opened it only to slam it shut.

"It was the wind." Dean answered the questioning looks he got, then he talked quietly to Bobby. "Chill out, Bobby. We'll be back soon."  
Dean opened the door and left the room with Sam, Ellen and Jack walking down the hallway.

"Well, he didn't take that very well." Sam commented,

"How'd you think he was gonna take it?" Dean asked the obvious, Sam ran into a maid that had a cart. Sam quickly apologized for the run in and went on to catch up.

* * *

"Alright, so how are we going to do this? Have to assume that Sam and Dean got caught." Ellen asked as she and Jack were in the Mustang parked outside of the Alpha vamp's manor. Sam and Dean went first and if they don't come back in ten minutes, Jack and Ellen would come to the rescue. And they didn't come back.

"Yeah. Well, we can't go machetes blazing. Last we did that, it took several hunters to take down the alpha. No, we have to play smart on this one." Jack told her as they got out of the Mustang and went to the trunk to get their machetes.

"How?" Ellen asked as she closed the trunk. Jack sliently answered by taking her arm and flung inside the manor unnoticed.

"Huh, pretty clever." Ellen said, impressed. But unfortunately, some vamp guards sensed them and went to attack them but Jack was quick to react as he plunged vamponite into the vamp guard 1's neck. He screamed in pain as the flesh of his skin started to burn. He fell to the floor as Ellen cut the second vamp guard's head off.

"You ok?" Jack asked, Ellen nodded and then looked at the first guard who was dead now by the vamponite.

"Well, I'm pretty certain that he's not going to get up after that one." Ellen said, looking at his side of the neck that was badly burned,

"Nope, not at all. " Jack replied, "Come on, I think we set off the alarm." They got out of there heading upstairs to the top floor. They walked down the hallway when they heard someone shouting for them. they went to a door and burst through where they found Sam and Dean.

"You boys ok?" Ellen asked,

"Yeah, listen. Emily set us up, she's been on his side whole time, and there's another special child involved too." Sam explained, "And he's working with Edgar."

"What?" Jack asked shocked, then he shook his head in disapproval, "Oh great. Just great. Why?"

"He's giving them the benefit of the doubt. We're his enemy. Edgar's gonna eat alive." Sam replied,

"Got that right. Come on, we took care of the guards, lead the way." Jack motioned them to go first. Sam and Dean went first with Ellen and Jack following. They headed downstairs and went to the dining room where Edgar was about to eat Alpha. Dean advanced from behind but Edgar saw it coming as he turned around and knocked the machete away from Dean but undetected, Sam snuck behind him and chopped his head off.

"Grab a glass. We're juicing this freak." Dean told Sam,

"No!" Emily yelled,

"Stay back!" Alpha lunged at Dean but stopped abruptly as Jack held up a machete to his throat.

"Back off." Jack snarled in a low intimating voice.

"Leave her alone. She's been through quite enough." Alpha demanded,

"Really? This coming from the king vampire that took her off the swing when she was just a kid?" Ellen asked not believing him,

"Do you want to do this fight? Or do you want my blood?" Alpha reminded, Jack growled as he removed his machete away from Alpha. He then sat down at the head of the table and sliced his wrist with one of his long fingernails. He letshis blood drip into a glass, and offers the glass to SAM as he stood up.

"For taking care of Edgar. Now go."

"What about the little boy?" Ellen asked,

"Are you joking?"

"Do we look like we're joking? How many other kids you got in here, you freak?" Dean asked.

"At the moment, just him. Emily... help Allan with his coat. He's leaving with Sam, Dean, Jack and Ellen. Now, take it." Sam took the glass and headed out to the door with the others.

"What? No "thank you"? Oh, right, right. Your flesh is crawling. All you really want to do is kill me now. You hate having to wait and come back and try again." Alpha said,

"Oh yeah. By the way, I wouldn't leave that head too close to that body for too long if I were you." Jack said as he motioned to Edgar's headless body, his head was near the body.

"See you next season." Alpha told them

"Looking forward to it." Dean responded,

* * *

They walked down the hallway back to their motel room after they dropped off Allen to his parents when they saw the door to their motel room was half closed. They took out their guns as Dean opened the door and the first thing they saw was the cracked mirror.

"Bobby. Bobby?" Dean asked as he looked around the place.

"Dean." Jack called as they showed Dean the open door to the safe: the flask was gone. "He's gone." Oh Bobby what are you up to?

* * *

_You are a sickness: My only sincere plague._  
_Is this what you've worked for? Running your false empire to the ground._  
_What is this substance that made your very own morals change?_

_It's gone a little too far to turn back now. (turn back now)_  
_It's gone a little too far to turn back._  
_Always running I am the outcast. Keep running, keep running away._

_On to the next one, how can you have no shame?_  
_Gone (gone) is your reason, think of from where you came. (where you came)_  
_God as my witness, there will be no love lost._

_This is my vengeance: From here on out it's no regrets._  
_You are my sickness: I gave it all my very best._  
_This is my vengeance: From here on out it's no regrets._  
_You are my sickness: I gave it all my very best. (my very best)_

_It's gone a little too far to turn back now. (turn back now)_  
_It's gone a little too far to turn back. Always running I am the outcast._  
_It's gone a little too far to turn back now. (it's gone a little too far) (turn back now)_  
_It's gone a little too far to turn back. Always running I am the outcast._  
_Keep running, keep running away._

_On to the next one, driven by what you gain. Broken honor, you came and you went._

_We're just another crack in the wall, here with no love lost. (no love lost)_

**Vengeance by The Devil Wears Prada**


	60. Taking Down Dick Roman

Chapter 60

Taking down Dick Roman

_Fear in me so deep it gets the best of me,_  
_In the fear I fall, here it comes face to face with me,_  
_Here I stand hold back so no one can see,_  
_I feel these wounds, step down, step down,_  
_step down._

_(am I) Breaking Down_  
_Can I break away_  
_Push me away, make me fall,_  
_Just to see, another side of me,_  
_Push me away, you can see,_  
_what I see, the other side of me._

_Fall back on me, and I'll be the strength I need,_  
_to save me now, just come face to face with me,_  
_stay in place you'll be the first to see, me heal these wounds,_  
_step down, step down, step down, down_

_I'm not breaking, down_  
_can I break away_  
_push me away, make me fall,_  
_just to see another side of me,_  
_push me away you can see,_  
_what I see, the other side of me_

_Go!_

_Fall, can I break away_  
_push me away, make me fall,_  
_just to see another side of me,_  
_push me away you can see,_  
_what I see, the other side of me_

_No one can see anything on the other side of me_  
_I walk, I crawl, loosing everything and waiting for the downfall_  
_No one can see everything on the other side of me_  
_I walk, I crawl loosing everything on the downfall._  
_Downfall, Fall._

******Downfall by Trust Company**

* * *

Jack, Ellen and Grace were on the road looking for the bone of a righteous man, when Ellen turned up the volume on the radio to listen on the broadcast.

_"...The price of stock hit an all-time high following Roman's acquisition of Sucrocorp. I say Roman's a buy."_

_"Got to disagree with you there. I'm gonna call him a "wait and watch."_

_"Come on, Lawshe. You're killing me."_

_"Hear me out. This is a new sector for Roman."_

_"That's right. He's holed up at Sucrocorp headquarters right now."_

_"So sit tight. This…" _Ellen turned off the radio and sighed,  
"Well, at least we know where Dick is at the moment."

"Hmm." Jack murmured as he thought back to the events after they discovered Bobby had escaped in Hoopla.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I_'_m getting trace bits of EMF, but it's fading fast. And Bobby's probably been gone three or four hours. He's got the flask, Dean. How the hell are we supposed to track him? Look, I hate to say this_..." _Sam said holding an EMF reader back at the motel room._

"_Well, then don't. He's gone_." _Dean interrupted and then a bit surprising, he laughed briefly for a second before sighing unhappily. "How could he do this... now? I mean, we've got half the freakin' weapon, we're almost there."_

_"It's not him, Dean. He's not thinking straight." Jack told him truthfully_

_"So, what, we just keep going while he's out there like this?"_

_"Do we have any other option? I mean; it's what he'd want us to do. Right?" _

_"Yeah. Yeah, him and Frank and Cas, if his marbles were in the bag. It's a good thing we got Crowley in our corner. Right? Seeing as how it all comes down to him. What could possibly go wrong?"_

_"Everything." Ellen replied, knowing the path that Bobby's heading right now and he's on a bullet train straight to Hell. Jack left the motelroom and leaned against the wall thinking how to stop Bobby and somehow convince him to let it go. That and the problemwith Cas along with the Leviathan trying to take over the world. He misses the good old days when your worst enemy was just demons_

_Ellen joined him not long after and grabbed his hand to intervtwine with hers._

_"How are we going to solve this?" Jack asked,_

_"One problem at time, Honey," Ellen replied confident as she kissed his cheek._

* * *

_"_Well, I guess if we can't find a righteous bone in a friggin' nunnery crypt." Dean said as they entered a nunnery crypt under a church with flashlights at night looking for the righteous bone.

"All right. Here – listen to this. Sister Mary Benedict, uh, taught the learning-impaired and died at age 23." Sam read holding a large book of nuns who died over the years.

"Eh, it's a little young. Find someone who's had time to cook." Dean said, that was a no-no.

"Ok, how about, uh… Sister Mary Eunice. Fed the poor and became Mother Superior at age 60." Ellen suggested as she flashed her flashlight on a name in the book.

"Sounds a little political, power corrupts." Jack told them. Moving on to the next then.

"True. Then uh, …"Ellen turned some pages until she found a name, "Sister Mary Constant, 83 years of quiet, humble nun-like goodness. What do you think?"

"Wow. I want to be more righteous just reading this." Dean said

"Exactly." Sam replied,

"All right, well, I lay odds on her. Here we go." Dean said as he and Jack walked over to the wall that had a plague bearing Sister Mary Constant's name, "Well... let's bone this nun."

"Dude, that came out wrong, man. Really? Bone this nun?" Jack asked frowning,

"Sorry." Dean mumbled, Jack shook his head as he was handed a mallet by Grace and started to smash the wall making a hole at the grave.

* * *

Once they retrived the bones, they went back to Rufus cabin and performed the summon for to get Crowley but when he didn't show up, they got a little suspicious. Well, not exactly everyone.

"Son of a bitch. He's standing us up. " Dean said,

"Nah, he normally does not do that." Jack shook his head no, knowing Crowley very well from his pet days.

"If Crowley wants to screw you, he'll screw you." Dean left the table unhappy.

"Or... he _can't_ come 'cause something went wrong." Sam implied,

"Maybe." Dean assumed, just then they heard a knock on the front door. Jack and Sam pulled out their guns and cocked them.

"Maybe it's good news." Dean said, Jack walked up to the front door and peeked through the hole. Jack sighed as he put his gun away and opened the door to reveal Meg letting her in.

"You deal with him. I can't anymore." Meg said simply,

"Be specific on that statement." Jack replied,

"I was laying low halfway across the world when emo boy pops up out of nowhere and zaps me right back here."

"Why?" Dean asked,

"Go ask him. He was your boyfriend first." Meg answered; Dean frowned at her before he went to get his jacket and headed outside.

"Where do I get the feeling that this is not going to go well?" Grace asked

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." Jack replied,

* * *

"Now, you understand I don't participate in aggressive activity." Cas said as he picked up the bone and sniffed it after some convincing words from Dean earlier. "Mm. Sister Mary Constant. Good choice."

"Why'd you go to Meg, Cas?" Dean asked,

"When I left, I wanted to observe the flowers – and fruit. Flowers come first, obviously. But I heard nothing from them."

"You heard nothing from who?"

"The Garrison."

"What happened to the Garrison, Castiel?" Ellen asked,

"Well, finally, the silence was deafening, so I went to look... to the home of the Prophet. You know, Leviathan can kill angels. There's a reason why Father locked them in Purgatory. They're the Piranha that would eat the whole aquarium. They're gone. The entire Garrison – dead. If there's anyone left at all, they're in hiding."

"Oh, no." Jack murmured, "Is Kevin still alive?"

"I could steal them from their cages, the monkeys. But where would I put them all?" Cas asked himself dropping the subject,

"Hey!" Dean clapped his hands, "Focus. Is Kevin alive?"

"I don't want to fight." Cas muttered; Ellen slapped Dean on the arm in disapproval.

"We're not, Castiel. We're just concerned." Ellen said,

"They took him. He's alive. I felt such responsibility, but it's in your hands now."

"Cas, wait a minute." Jack said,

"I feel much better."

"Guys, what's all that?" Meg asked as she looked at the spell to call Crowley.

"We called Crowley." Grace replied,

" You _what_?" Meg asked a bit scared,

"Don't worry about Crowley. He never showed." Jo assured,

"What do you mean never…"

"Do you see him anywhere? He stood us up."

"Well, I'm sorry about that, but I'm outie. He could still sh–"

"Show up at any time." Crowley finished her sentence, as he appeared at last, "Hello, boys, madams. Sorry I'm late. This _is_ an embarrassment of riches." Crowley grinned,

* * *

"Stay, won't you. There's really nowhere to run." Crowley told her, Meg decided to do that anyway as she ran to the door but Crowley appeared in front of her, blocking her exit. "Don't even think of smoking out, pussycat. I've got eyes all over the place."

"Leave her be." Cas warned,

"Castiel." Crowley announced his former partner in crime presence as he walked towards the broken angel, "When last we spoke, you – well, enslaved me. I'm confused. Why aren't you dead?"

"I... don't know." Cas replied,

"Well, do you want to be? 'Cause I can help with that." Crowley offered,

"Enough, Crowley." Jack commanded,

"It's enough when I say. I came here to help you. I find out you've been lying to me, harboring an angel, and not just any angel – the one angel I most want to crush between my teeth."

"Oh, so you can crush angels now, huh?" Meg asked sarcastically,

"You bore me. You know that? You have no sense of poetry." Crowley said to Meg, "Now, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Well, I'm still, uh, honing my communication strategy. I haven't even been back to Heaven. I-I keep thinking there are no insects up there, but here we have..." Cas rambled which caused Crowley and Dean to exchange a look, "trillions. You know, they're making honey and silk and... miracles, really."

"What are you talking about?" Crowley asked,

"Um, preferring insects to angels, I guess. Here. I can offer a token, if you like." He holds up a plastic bag containing a yellow substance."It's honey. I-I collected it myself."

Crowley glanced at Jack who pointed to Cas direction and made a circle with his finger telling him that Cas is not well in his head right now.

"You're off your rocker. He's off his rocker – is that it?" Crowley asked, they didn't answer but the looks on their faces answered though, "Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" he made himself a drink as he poured some whiskey on a glass at the table.

"Look, did you come here to, uh, donkey-punch your old grudges or to help us end Dick? Pick a battle." Dean made the conditions clear to Crowley as he sniffed the whiskey and recoiled when it smelled bad. He put the glass down back at the table.

"Well, I'm vexed. I'd like to do both. But where's the fun in clobbering a ball of wet fur? Text me when Sparkles here retrieves his marbles, I suppose. Meanwhile..." Crowley took out a vial of his blood from his jacket pocket "a prezzie."

"Really? Just boxed-up and ready to go?" Sam asked,

"I'm a model of efficiency."

"Well, then why didn't you show up from the moment we summoned you?" Jo asked,

"Dick had me in a devil trap. He's not an idiot. He knows what you six are after."

"So what did he offer you?" Sam asked

"A fair deal. In exchange for giving you the wrong blood. It's demon, but is it mine?" Crowley asked glancing at the group, "It's my blood. Real deal."

"And why should we trust you?"

"Good God, don't. Never trust anyone. A lesson I learned from my last business partner." Crowley stated, looking at Cas.

"All right. Give us the blood."

"Certainly." Crowley obliged, then turned to Meg, "Oh, bonus. Meg, I'm gonna scoop you up, take you home, and roast you till you're jerky." Cas didn't like that as he walked towards Crowley but Crowley held up a finger, he wasn't finished apparently. "But not… yet. Cas can have you for now. Hilariously, it seems he'd be upset at losing you. And the boys need Cas to get Dick. Don't they, Cas?"

"Oh, I – I don't fight anymore." Cas said

"Come on. Given the particulars of your enemy, sadly, you're vital." Crowley told him as he tossed vial to Sam. He knew something that Cas wouldn't want the King of Hell

* * *

"Well, one thing's for sure – we only get one shot." Dean said, everything was set and ready, they got the bone and the three bloods of the fallen, all they had to do now is to mix all together.

"This thing don't reload." Sam replied, holding the vial of Crowleys blood above the table.

"You think Crowley's, uh..."

"Double-crossing us?" Jack asked, "Maybe. But that depends on what Dick offered and who he wants dead more, him or us."

"Here we go." Sam declared as he poured Crowleys Crowley into a bowl on the table that had two bloods of the fallen beast and the fallen angel, "Okay. Um…" he picked up the bowl, "so do we, uh..."

"Uh, there's no magic word. – nothing. We just... just go."

"All right, then." Sam sighed as he poured the blood into another bowl that had Sister Mary Constant's bone. They waited for something to happen like thunder or storm coming but to their dissappointment it didn't.

"Where's all the thunder and lightning?" Dean asked looking around,

"Uh... maybe it worked?" Sam offered weakly

"Awesome." Dean said dissappointed, a hand touched his shoulder that startled the Winchesters, but not Jack. It was Cas who was holding plates of sandwich.

"So, none of this should cause you any ill effect. I went to a little farm in Normandy for the wheat and the lettuce and tomato and – and I thoroughly examined and comforted the pig before I... slaughtered it for the ham. Here." he handed Jack the plate, " You need your strength."

"Thanks Cas. Might as well take it, anyway." jack thanked as he and Dean took two plates from Cas.

"And Cas, why was Crowley so certain that you need to come with us?" Sam asked,

"Crowley's wrong. I'll be waiting right here." Cas changed the subject again,

Jack sighed as he ate his sandwich.

* * *

Jack and Jo pulled up outside Sucrocrop buliding, Dean and Sam was still in Rufus Cabin

"You got the uplink yet?" Jo asked,

"Almost there." Jack replied, as he typed on his laptop and then a security footage of Dick in a meeting with other Leviathans. "Got it."

"Got you, Dick." Jo smirked,

"Ok, here's the second floor and then…" Jack trailed off in mid-sentence as he saw Dick in his office on the laptop screen. How could he be two places in once? "The hell?"

"Is that Dick?" Jo asked as her eyes widened in confusion, He clicked on his laptop and it showed now Dick walking along a hallway.

"And _that's_ Dick." Jack added,

"Son of a bitch." Jo muttered, Operation Kill Dick just got a little bit complicated right about now.

* * *

Minutes later, they were still in the Mustang on a stakeout, Jack was on a lookout through a binocular when he saw a truck pulled up across the street and out stepped a who was the maid from the motel in North Dakota, and more importantly she was possessed by Bobby who was dead set to kill Dick

"That's the maid from the motel." Jack said,

"Who?" Jo asked confused,

"Oh, Bobby. What are you up to?" Jack asked as the maid walked to the gates of Sucocrop and went in.

"Wait, are you saying that Bobby…"

"Just… stay here and watch Dick. I'll care of Bobby." Jack replied as he stepped out of the Mustang before Jo had a chance to stop him.

Jack flung to the back of the buliding where he saw the Maid walking towards the back door. He ran up to her and stood in front of her.

"Bobby, i know you're in there. Listen, there are cameras everywhere. There's one right there." Jack said pointing to the moving camera nearby. "Please, you're gonna get her killed."

The maid pushed Jack to the ground taking him off guard. Jack glanced at the camera as he scrambled back to his feet.

"Damnit, Bobby! You think you're gonna kill Dick?! You can't!" Jack hissed,

The maid took out a large knife ignoring Jack's warnings, "Good enough for me."

She slashed at Jack who dodged the large knife with ease; he grabbed the maid and ducked the camera behind a parked SUV.

"I'm not leaving you, Bobby! Please!"

"Get out of here, Jack." Bobby demanded

"No." Jack stood his ground, the maid slammed Jack against the SUV but Jack turned things around as he managed to get a hold of the maid. During the struggle Bobby saw his reflection for a moment seeing himself as he didn't recognize himself.

"No!" Bobby shouted as he left the maid's body and disappeared, she passed out and Jack scopped her up and headed back to Jo and put her in the backseat.

"Jo, you drive. Go." Jack ordered, Jo wasted no time to get to the drivers seat and started the car to drive to the nearest hospital.

* * *

"Okay thanks." Jack hung up on the phone back at the cabin the next morning.

"She's alright, she's gonna check out from the hospital tonight." Jack informed them

"Well, that's good news." Ellen said as she made formula for Kane and headed to his room. Cas placed two plates of sandwiches for Dean and Grace.

"Tell me again why you turned tail for some maid. You were right there." Meg said critically at Jack and Jo.

"Shut you cake-hole, Meg." Jo replied,

"Because Dick made more Dicks." Jack told her, everyone looked at him, Cas walked back to the kitchen washing dishes "He must've kept a chunk of the orignial Dick Roman somewhere. They all touched it."

"Hey, shifty, what's your problem?" Dean asked Cas

"Do we need a cat? Doesn't this place feel one species short?" Cas asked evading the question

"You got anything to say on the topic of Dicks? Crowley was pretty sure that you could help."

"I can't help. You understand? I can't. I destroyed... everything, and I will destroy everything again. Can we please just leave it at that?"

"No" Dean said as he stood up from the table."No, we can't."

"Dean…" Sam warned but Dean wasn't' finished.

"We can't leave it. You let these friggin' things in. So you don't get to make a sandwich. You don't get a damned cat. Nobody cares that you're broken, Cas. Clean up your mess!"

Cas put down the dish that he was holding and walked over to Dean.

"You know... we should play Twister." Sam and Dean looked at each other as Cas disappeared,

"Nice. You scared off the Empire's only hope." Meg commented,

"Meaning?"

"It occur to you every one of those things was in Cas? He knows them. He can see past the meat suits."

"So, he'll be able to spot the real... fake Dick Roman." Jack said catching on.

"Goldstar, Daddy-O. Too bad he's Fruit Loops. You might've had a chance." Meg replied,

They heard a noise and turned around to see Cas playing Twister.

* * *

"There's no real point in looking for a tell. They all downloaded Dick's brain. They've all got the same tells." Dean said as he watched the footage from Sucrocrop on his laptop. Grace and Jo were already asleep by now.

"All right, then the question is; what would the real Dick be doing?" Ellen asked as she walked to the table with Jack.

"Is that the best you can do? Idjits." Bobby stated as he reappeared

"Bobby. We didn't know if you'd, uh –" Sam began,

"Well, you should've. You got the flask. Dumb. You should've burned it right off."

"Bobby…"

"I'm still jonesing to go back... grab some poor bastard, kamikaze 'em going after Dick. It's bad." Bobby told them truthfully.

"_America is for go-getters. Folks who get off their butts and make it happen." _the laptop played avideo of a interview with Dick Roman, Bobbby telepathecially shut the laptop which startled Dean.

_"_Let's be real." Bobby said honest as he turned to Jack, "I damn near killed you. And that woman."

"It wasn't your fault, Bobby. Not really." Jack assured him knowing

"Right. That's just what ghosts turn into. I really bet the farm I could outsmart that."

"So, what's it feel like?" Ellen asked,

"What? Going vengeful?" Bobby asked, Ellen nodded quickly, "It's an itch you can't scratch out. Look... I'm done. Go get Dick. But don't do it 'cause you think it'll scratch the itch. Do it 'cause it's the job. And when it's your time... go." Dean and Sam looked at each other sadly while Jack and Ellen had their eyes watery, heartbroken.

"We know." Ellen whispered giving him a sad smile.

they made a fire out of coals minutes later ready to put Bobby to rest. They looked at Bobby for the last time.

"Here's to... running into you guys on the other side. Only... not too soon. All right?"  
Bobby told them, Dean tossed the flask into the fires and it began to melt as Bobby caught on flames. They looked at Bobby as the light from the flames went out and the bottle. Ellen leaned her head on Jack's shoulder as slient tears were coming down her cheeks.

"Goodbye Bobby." Jack declared,

* * *

Jack walked over to Cas who was playing Uno on the table the next day. The others were outside talking about their plan.

"Cas, we need to talk." Jack said simply,

"Jack…"

"No, you're not getting out of this one." Jack replied, as he sat down in front of him, "Look, Cas. I get it, you don't want to help. But running away from your problems wont do you justice. It it'll just make matters worse. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and man up."

"But…"

"Not finished." Jack held up a finger, "If you don't stand up against Dick, then you'll be seen as the angel who brought down Judgement day on us, demons, monsters and human and my son will live in a world of slavery. Because _you_ had set them free. So, what's going to be? Will you die a hero or will you live enough to see yourself become the villain?" Jack asked as he stood up and headed for the front door. Cas thought about it for a moment and seeing Jack had a valid point.

"I'm not good luck, Jack." Cas replied,

"I know. But by the end of the day you're our big hope, cursed or not. We all have our curses, you know." Jack shrugged; Cas stared at Jack. "What?"

"Well, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I detect a note of forgiveness."

"Yeah, well, I'm probably gonna die tomorrow, so..."

"Well, I'll go with you. And I'll do my best." Cas said,

Jack smiled relieved and nodded, "Thanks."

"So... can I ask the plan?"

"Well, according to Crowley, Dick knows we're coming, so we're gonna announce ourselves – big. I'll explain the plan later." Jack replied as he left the cabin."We're back in the game." Jack made a mental cheer, they got Cas back on their team.

* * *

This was it, D-day. Time to take down Dick Roman once and for all. Jack walked to Kane's room and saw him sleeping peacefully. He had his father's dog tags in his hands. He would'ved waited until Kane was a bit older but given the danger as a hunter, you have to live the day as it was your last. He put the tags into Kane's small hands and kissed his forehead.

"Goodbye, son." Jack said as he was trying not to get emotional right now. he turned around to see Jo standing by the door.

"I'm counting on you to protect your brother." Jack said,

"'Til the end of the world." Jo vowed, "Ready?"

Jack nodded as he walked out of the room and grabbed his jacket heading out of the room. Ellen was in the kitchen staying praying that Jack would make it. She had to. Jack walked to Ellen and gave her a good luck kiss and he left the cabin with Jo

"All right, we know the plan. Once Meg shows up at the front door, we're going in, kill Dick and save Kevin's ass." Dean advised as they were in a black van waiting for the signal outside of Sucrocrop.

"I've hacked into their security feed. Dick is at his office and in the science lab." Grace informed as she was at the drivers seat with a laptop.

"This is it. Dick Roman doesn't make out of here alive." Jack ordered, "Get ready."

"I see the Impala coming in three, two…" Grace said and on cue, they heard a car crash outside. Showtime.

"This is for Bobby." Jack stated as he, Dean, Jo, Sam and Cas stepped out of the van and sneak inside the buliding. They split up with Jo and Sam looking for Kevin while Jack, Dean and Cas was looking for Dick. They walked down the hallway and looked around at a corner seeing Dick at the head of a board meeting. Dean motioned to Cas to take a look, Cas did just that and shook his head, that's just a copycat.

They went to his office as it was before, a copycat of Dick Roman. But unfortunately it attracted some attention as two leviathan guards came from behind and attacked them. Cas was quick to react as he tossed borax onto one of the guards, he screamed in pain as Jack took out his sword and chopped his head off. They did the same thing with the second guard. They left the office floor and headed down to the lab where they saw at a corner Dick and a doctor. Jack and Dean looked at Cas who nodded confirming that is Dick. Once Dick had his back turned, they came in and cut Dick's cronies head off. Dick turned around to see them glaring at him.

"Little abrupt... but okay." Dick said as Jack and Dean sheated their swords away,"Castiel. Good to see you again. Thanks for the ride into paradise."

Dean took out a bloodstained bone that was sharpened. "And good on you! Pulling that together – A-plus." Dick added,

"Oh, you don't think this'll work, do you? You trust that demon?" Dean asked

"You sure I'm even me, Dean?"

"No. But he is." Jack replied pointing to Cas, "See, here's the thing when dealing with Crowley – he will _always_ find a way to bone you."

"This meeting's over." Dick declared, Cas went to attack him but Dick grabbed him and threw him into the wall, Dean plunged the bone into Dick's chest. Dick gasped but somehow pulled the bone out and snapped it in two.

"Did you really think you could trump _me_?" Dick asked the obvious as Cas snuck

"To be honest?" Jack asked as he slipped another bone to his hand, "No." Cas grabbed Dick's head and pulled backwards as Jack plunged the bone into the side of his neck. Dick yell in pain and began to gurgle. Just then Jo and Sam arrived with Kevin.

"Kinda figured we had to catch you off guard." Jack stated, Dick face transformed into a big wide mouth with long sharped teeth and a protruding tongue roaring briefly before his face returned to normal. he grunted as black goo starts to run from his nose. Waves of energy began to pulsate from his body in time with a loud, accelerating heartbeat. Boom, boom, boom. As waves assembled back into Dick's body who had a sickening smile, he exploded into black goo taking Dean, Cas and Jack with him in death.

* * *

Jack stirred as he woke up in what appeared to be a dark looking forest in a remote location

"Where am I?" Jack asked as he looked around to some creatures closing in on him in bushed

"_when we "freaks" die... where do we go? Not heaven, not hell. So?" _

"Purgatory." Jack breathed out as he realized where he was sent to when he killed Dick remembering the words from what Alpha vampire, "Oh great." he took out his sword and prepared himself into a defensive stand.

* * *

_Thinking of an age old dream, places I have never seen,_  
_Fantasies lived times before._  
_I split my brain, melt through the floor._

_Over clouds my mind will fly, forever now I can't think why._  
_My body tries to leave my soul._  
_Or is it me, I just don't know._  
_Mem'ries rising from the past, the future's shaddow overcast._  
_Something's clutching at my head, through the darkness I'll be led._

_Oh another time, another place._  
_Oh another smile on another face._  
_When you see me floating up beside you,_  
_You get the feeling that all my love's inside of you._

_Please take me away, take me away, so far away._  
_Please take me away, take me away, so far away._  
_Please take me away, take me away, so far away._

_Thinking of an age old dream, places I have never seen,_  
_Fantasies lived times before._  
_I split my brain, melt through the floor._

_Over clouds my mind will fly, forever now I can't think why._  
_My body tries to leave my soul._  
_Or is it me, I just don't know._  
_Mem'ries rising from the past, the future's shaddow overcast._  
_Something's clutching at my head, through the darkness I'll be led._

_Oh another time, another place._  
_Oh another smile on another face._  
_When you see me walking up beside you,_  
_You get the feeling that all my love's inside of you._

_Please take me away, take me away, so far away._  
_Please take me away, take me away, so far away._  
_Please take me away, take me away, so far_ away.

**Purgatory by Iron Maiden  
AN: The End of Season 7 now we go into S8 where there I have a few surprises in store for you. **


	61. Unholy Reunion

Chapter 61

Unholy reunion

A young girl was having a walk in the woods somewhere in Virginia a year later when a bright light emerged not far. She covered her eyes for a moment as the light faded out.

"Hello?" She called out as she walked over carefully when she heard some movement in the bushes. She gasped in fright as a sword was pressed against her throat. It was Jack who had now a beard and was a bit dirty.

"Where am I?" Jack sneered,

"Big Woods States Forest." she replied, terrified that might be the end of her

"Where's the nearest town?"

"Norfolk." Satisfied by the answer, Jack quickly let her go and put his sword away running away from the scene and left the girl confused and dazed but also relieved that her life was spare.

* * *

**(Home For Grave by The Devil Wears Prada) **

_"The normal man, promised all things_  
_Brought into this, taken by pain_  
_He mistook home for grave"_

Jack was walking down a road with a thumb out asking for a lift as cars passed him by.

_"The normal man, filtered by hate_  
_Living to pay, buying what's fake_  
_He mistook home for grave"_

And then finally after some time, a car stopped by the road and the driver rolled the window as Jack walked over to the car and told him about where's he heading.  
after the driver gladly agreed to give him a lift, he got into the drivers seat and went to his hometown.

_"It's not what we're made to be_  
_So why'd he do it?_  
_I guess he just did not know."_

Jack leaned against the window looking out to the country in deep thought thinking how hard and difficult it was to survive in Purgatory. Every man for himself down there.

_"I guess we just do what we're told  
The anthem cries, but why listen?  
I guess we just do what we're told."_

Jack got out of the car and thanked the driver kindly for the lift and walked down another road this time to a cemetery.

_"Betrayed again, betrayed again_  
_What began as life for him was only sorrow, was only shame_  
_It's like the story of disgrace."_

Jack held his left arm as he walked down the road when it became night.

_"Fraught with peril every day_  
_So why'd he do it?_  
_I guess he just did not know"_

Jack went to a land walked onto the land. Where there he saw a shovel lying on the dirt. He picked up and headed to a grave where he hadn't visited since she died.

Once he dig up the coffin and opened it, he threw down the shovel and took off his jacket holding out his left arm

"Hang in there." Jack said as his forearm was glowing red and pulsing, "Come on!"  
Jack took out his sword and cut his left arm letting red glowing liquid drips from his arm onto the bones as he began to chant..

"Anima corpori… Fuerit corpus... totem resurgent." Jack chanted groaning in pain as the light played over the bones. Seconds later the light faded out as Jack collapsed to one knee cluthing his arm

"Ouch." Jack muttered as he shook his arm off the pain glancing behind where was a brunette in a trench coat wearing a black shirt, black pants and pair of shoes. "Hi, Olivia. Nice seeing you again."

"No thanks to you, darlin'. The hell took you so long?" Olivia asked,

"You're welcome." Jack replied as he put his jacket back on. He got back on his feet and walked towards his former lover." Everything working?"

"Oh yeah." Grace answer as she showed her set of vampire teeth and then retracted them back as she closed her mouth." So... what now?"

"Like we talked about, I guess."

"Then this is goodbye." She nodded as she went to kiss his cheek "Bye Jack."

"Bye, Liv." And with that, Olivia left her grave and headed home.

_"I guess we just do what we're told_  
_The normal man passed away_  
_Dead and gone."_

* * *

Jo walked in to the bathroom in Jack's house and looked herself in the mirror thinking about the year that had passed since they took down Dick Roman and the deaths of Dean, Cas and Jack. When she told the news to her mom, her heart broke and to make matters worse, Sam left the hunting business because for the first time in his life he was all alone and was now living in Kermit, Texas. Since that day, Jo had been helping her mom to take care of her brother. Her mom insisted that she was all right when in truth she wasn't, she kept looking at the newspaper hoping for that Jack would show up or at least show some signs of him.  
Jo sighed as she lowered her head to the sink and washed her face when she heard flutter of wings as she looked up to Jack who smirked.

"Hey, Jo." Jack greeted as she turned around with eyes widened in shock.

* * *

"How in the… I-I can't be that you're here. I mean, how in the hell happened?" Jo asked in disbelief as they were at the kitchen. Jo still can't believe that was Jack alive and well.

"Well, if you stand too close to exploding Dick sends your ass straight to Purgatory."

"You were in Purgatory? For the whole year?"

"Yeah, time flies when you're running for your life." Jack replied, thinking how time had flung by.

"Well, how'd you get out?"

Jack shrugged, "Well, I guess whoever built that box didn't want me in there any more than I did.

"What does that mean?"

"Don't know, don't care. All that matters is that I'm back for good."

Jo smiled in relief as she went to get two beers from the fridge, "Where's Dean and Cas? Were they there too?"  
Jack looked down as Jo handed him his beer. "Yeah, Dean made it but Cas didn't. Things got pretty ugly towards the end. Something happened to him and he… just let go."

"You saw him die?"

"I saw enough." Jack replied as he took a drink from his beer.

"Aren't you sure?" Jo asked, Jack looked up to her with a look that said of course I'm sure now drop it-look, Jo nodded in acknowledge, "Right. I'm sorry, Jack."

"Thanks, where's your mom?" Jack asked,

Jo sighed, "She…" she was interrupted by footsteps as they looked up to Ellen who froze once she saw Jack.

"Jack?" Jack nodded as she came down the stairs and faced him and to no one's surprise, she went to punch him in face knocking him off his feet.

"Welcome back, Jack." Jo muttered,

* * *

"Well can't say that I didn't deserve that." Jack said as he put a icepack on his sore jaw, she still packs quite a punch.

"You're lucky that you didn't get much more than that." Ellen replied as she sat down, "My God, you're starting to become like those Winchester boys. You don't call or write a letter to give me a peace of mind." Ellen shook her head, "Better remember that."

"I will." Jack agreed, "Where's Sam? I tried to call his numbers but they were out of service. Any idea why?"

"Sam doesn't hunt anymore. He left." Ellen told him

Jack scoffed, "Right and Alexis Texas started in a zombie film." Ellen and Jo exhaled which Jack caught on; they were serious about that. "You gotta be kidding me. Sam quit?!"

"Mind your tone, Jack. After we took down Dick, Sam fixed the Impala and then left without a single word. Now from what I've heard from Garth, he's currently living in Texas. That we know much." Jo explained,

"Well, that's just great." Jack said sarcastically, "I need to take a shower." Jack rose from his chair and went to the bathroom and shut the door.

* * *

After a long and overdue shower, he put on some clean clothes and went on to shave his beard. During the shaving his mind went to his time in Purgatory.

* * *

Flashback

_Jack ran after a amazon out in the woods looking for some answers about Dean and Cas whereabouts, she was fast but not fast enough as Jack appeared in front of her and lifted Amazon up by the throat and pinned the werewolf against a tree. _

_"Where's the human and the angel?" Jack questioned with a determined look_

_"You're the Hellbreaker." she_ _snarled_,

"_Where are they? I won't ask again." Jack demanded, unfortunately she doesn't know where they are, so he killed her by beheading her. but when another amazon was about to tackle him a brunette vamp showed up pinning the amazon and cut her head off quickly. Jack eyes widened as he turned around and saw an familiar person, the one that has a special place in his heart._

_"Olivia." Jack breathed out, Oliva rose and saw him._

_"Jack?"_

* * *

Jack went to what was the guestroom that is now turned to Kane's room, where he was sleeping in his bed. He's certaintly grown up since the last time he saw his son.

Jack spotted the dog tags around his neck, seems it he developed a liking for it.

"He hasn't took off the dog tags since you gave them to him." Ellen said as she appeared by his side.

"Figures. So is Kevin alright?"

"Well after Dick died, Crowley kidnapped Kevin." Ellen replied, Jack opened his mouth but Ellen held up a finger, "But he managed to escape, he tried to call Sam but he didn't answer, so he called me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he stayed here for six months; he was a nice boy. But then one day he just left."

"Left?"

"Yeah but he did leave a recorded message on my cellphone. I'll show you." Ellen said as they left Kane's room and headed to the living room where Ellen played a recorded message on her cellphone.

"_Ellen, if you plays this message, that means I'm gone by now. I wanted to say thank you for the hospitality you and Jo showed me while I was at your house. I have some things to take care of though; don't try to reach me. You won't be able to. I won't be calling this number anymore." _The message ended.

"Did you trace the call?" Jack asked,

"Yes, it was coming from a phone booth in Centreville, Michigan." Ellen answered,

"Why would he be in Michigan?"

"Because it just happens to be the place where…" Ellen picked up a photo of a teenage brunette from a drawer and showed it to Jack, "his high-school girlfriend goes to college there."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Jack stated as he went to the front door but was stopped by Ellen.

"Now wait a second. That kid had been out there on his own for six months, I'm sure that he'll live for another 12 hours. Get some sleep, you need it from where I'm standing." Ellen said noticing how tried Jack is by looking at his eyes.

Jack sighed, "Right." and with that he headed back to bed getting some sleep.

* * *

The next day, Ellen and Jack headed to Centreville where they stopped at a local motel where they booked a motel room for the night.

Jack was sitting by the bed when night came in. he was tense and nervous looking around. He pulled his gun quicker than a hiccup when Ellen came in by the door.

"Easy there, tiger. It's just me." Ellen assured, Jack sighed as he put his gun away.

"Sorry." Jack mumbled,

"What's going on with you? You've been kinda on the edge lately."

"That obvious huh?"

"Yeah. When we stopped by the restaurant, a guy went by you, you took him down and had a knife against his throat. You got lucky that he didn't press charges against you. What happened to you down there?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told ya." Jack replied,

Ellen chuckled,"Try me."

Jack sighed before he explained,"It was literary Alcatraz for all those bastards, 24/7 of brutal combat there. It was just something being there."

* * *

Flashback Purgatory

"It felt pure."

_"Well, as much as I love our reunion, this ain't the time right now, more of the those steroid girls coming this way. I don't want to run into them again." Olivia said retracting her fangs, Jack nodded as they ran not wanting to deal with more Amazons but much to their displeasure they showed up anyway, three of them to be exact circling around. Jack and Olivia had their backs against each other. Then suddenly one of them was brought down by a man and the tables were turned. Jack made a quick kill of the first amazon while Oliva cut the head off the second amazon and the good Samaritan killed the third amazon. As the Samaritan retracted his fangs, Jack and Oliva glanced at him glaring unsure of what to do with him. not that they appreciate his help or anything but why?_

_"What? No thanks to saving your hides?" the man asked,_

_"Of course, we forgot. We won't have to shove those your ass." Jack retorted, twirling his sword._

_"Mm. Awful strange way to punch your meal ticket, friend. I got something you two need."_

_"Yeah, what's that?"_

_"A way out."_

_Jack laughed a bit in disbelief, "Really? Even for a rotten and smelly corpse like you know that there's no such thing."_

_"There is if you're human. God has made it so. At least, that's the rumor._

_"Bull."_

_"Suit yourself. Maybe you've gone native. Maybe you like being man meat for every Tom, Dick, and Harry."  
_

_Jack thought about it for a moment, "Prove it."_

_"Nah. You're either in or you're out."_

_"So you just want to guide us out of Purgatory out of the goodness of your undead heart?"_

_"More or less." The Samaritan shrugged _

_"What's in it for you?" Olivia asked,_

_"The more the better. Besides I already hopped a ride, wouldn't hurt to add some more." _

_"Oh, Really? what's this portal anyway? Something coming out of your ass?" Jack asked a bit humourly _

_"It's a human portal, jackass. Only humans can pass through. I show you the door, you hump your girlfriend's soul to the other side." The Samaritan answered,_

_"So, basically I'm the soul train." Jack stated,_

_"Sure. If that's what you're into." He replied_

_"And how do we know we're not going to end those amazons? Should we trust you?" Jack asked motioning to the bodies._

_"First rule of Purgatory, kid. You can't trust nobody."_

_"You just asked us to trust you." Olivia reminded,_

_"You see? You're getting it now." Samaritan remarked,_

_"Hmm. All right, we're in. one question though, who's your ride home?"_

_"See for yourself, Jackie." A new voice replied as he stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself._

_Jack smirked when he recognize the voice, "hello, Dean. Good to see you again."_

* * *

"The last time I saw Kevin was, like, a year ago." Kevin's high school-girlfriend Channing replied as she was interrogated by Jack and Ellen in her college room with her roommate. They were imposing as FBI agents.

"When he disappeared?" Ellen asked,

"Mm-hmm. He stole his mother's car because he thought he was on a mission from God or something?" Jack and Ellen glanced at each other for a moment before turning back to her. "It was crazy."

"Shut up! My friend Adam – who got addicted to Adderall but got a perfs on his SATs, so it was totally worth it – same thing." her roommate said,

"Shut up!"

"Serious. Mission from God."

Jack cleared his throat hiding his amusment, "Channing, we know Kevin was here."

"No, he wasn't."

"And we understand if you're trying to protect him. But nobody can protect Kevin better than we can." Ellen said,

"I hate Kevin. I wouldn't protect him."

"I thought you two had a thing." Jack reminded,

"Yeah, when he was going to Princeton."

"Just like that?" Ellen asked a bit surprised,

"Yeah." Her roommate replied

"Mm-hmm." Channing added,

* * *

"Why would Kevin show up here if not to see her?" Jack asked as they were at the campus

"No idea. Well, the only way to find out is if we split up and ask around the campus." Ellen replied,

"Yeah, an Asian kid on college campus? That should be no problem at all." Jack said sarcastically,

* * *

After Ellen asked around the campus, she called Jack and told him to meet her back at campus. When she waited back there, she thought back when she got a call from Kevin last year.

* * *

_Ellen arrived at an abandoned warehouse and saw Kevin standing by the door with a stone tablet in his hands it's been a couple of weeks since she was given the news that Jack died taking Dick down Since then she's been raising Kane by herself with Jo of course, Grace was there of course helping them. She opened the car door for Kevin to get in the car and drove back to Norfolk, on the way there Kevin told her about the stone tablet and what Crowley wanted him to do, he also told about the Hell Gates. When they arrived at her house, Ellen stepped in first and let Kevin in._

_"Kevin, there are some ground rules that you should know. 1. Clean up your own mess if you make one. 2. You will follow my orders of what to do daily and if you don't, I'll make sure that you do. 3. No Complaints. Got that?"_

_"Yes, Madam." Kevin replied, he does not want piss Ellen off given the first impression he got from her._

_"Good, come on. Let's get you something to eat." Ellen led him to the kitchen where she began to make a meal for Kevin and herself._

* * *

Ellen snapped out of the flashback when Jack showed up and sat down at the table.

"I got bupkis. You?" Jack asked,

She shook her head no and then he sighed in frustration.

"But I do." They turned around to see who said that and their faces lited up when they saw Dean and Sam. They rose up and faced them.

"Hey, Sam." Jack greeted and then went to punch Sam in the face, Sam went down to the ground clutching his jaw. Dean shook his head, thinking that it was coming. He expected something liked that to happen.

"That's for leaving and not answering to Kevin's call when he needed you." Jack told him as Sam stood up a bit woozy,

"Yeah, I get that. Can we wait until after we found Kev?"

"For now. You know how to find him?" Jack asked, Sam went to his table and showed his laptop.

"I went through campus security archives around the time Kevin should have been here." Sam explained as he showed security footage of Kevin wearing a baseball.

"Ok, he was here after all but why?"

"Well, I went to but I went to the computer lab and found the computer he was on. And I found the website he was visiting, found his account username, hacked in to the website, found when else this username logged in, and then I reverse-tracked the IP address back to the original user, Kevin, who has apparently been using the same wireless router for the past two months."

"That's pretty good work, Sam. Any chance I can get that in English?" Ellen asked,

"Yeah. I think he's in Iowa – at a coffee shop." Sam answered as he showed a map on the screen.

* * *

They arrived at a church in Fairfield, Lowa. they went to the coffee shop where there Kevin was the regular visitor there, they learned from a barista that Kevin had been at the church from time to time. They walked up to the front door and Sam knocked it on.

"Kevin. It's Sam and Dean Winchester with Jack Cahill and Ellen Harvelle. Open up." Sam told him, no answer. So Jack flung them inside the church, where they got sprayed on with borax by Kevin from a big water gun.

"Damnit Kevin! Just stop! We're not Leviathans. Just us." Jack said as he wiped his face off with his sleeve

"Hi Ellen." Kevin greeted before turning to Jack, Dean and Sam, "What the hell happened to you guys?"

"Cliff Notes? Jackie and I went to Purgatory. Sam hit a dog." Dean answered,

"For real?" Kevin asked; Jack nodded. "Do you want some towels?"

* * *

Kevin led them into the room as they wiped their face off borax.

"Who taught you all this?" Dean asked

"Ellen and God… I guess."

"_Ellen_ and _God_ taught you how to trap demons?" Sam asked,

"Techincally, yeah. But not together though." Kevin replied

_"_Wait, wait, hold on. Crowley kidnapped you. Jo and I saw that. But then you left a message saying you escaped. How?" Sam asked, Kevin glanced at Ellen who nodded telling him go ahead.

"Well… First he took me to a warehouse, there was a tablet there." Kevin explained,

"Hold on, there's another tablet? Another Word of God?" Jack asked not sure if he heard it right.

Kevin nodded, "Yes.

"How many Words of God are there?" Dean asked

"I just became a Prophet, like, a year ago." Kevin answer, saying that he has no clue of how many.

"_Demons_."

"What about demons?" Dean asked,

"As far as I could tell... everything."

"And here's where it gets interesting, boys. When I found Kevin last year at the warehouse, he told me about the Word of God and it mentioned something called Hell Gates." Ellen continued picked up where Kevin left off.

"What about Hell Gates?" Sam asked,

"There's one in Wisconsin. The tablet told him how to open it. There were ingredients for a spell." Ellen replied,

"Wait, are you telling me that Kevin showed the King of Hell how to open Hell Gates to release Demons?" Jack asked worried,

"Of course not, Jack." Ellen assured "He did something else, ain't that right, Kevin?"

He smiled fondly of how he tricked the King of hell, "I told Crowley I was opening a Hell Gate, but I was reading from another chapter – how to destroy demons."

Dean and Jack smirked, "You son of a bitch."

"Wait. Kevin? Where's the tablet now?" Sam asked,

"Safe."

"Safe where?"

"Sam. If Kevin says that it's safe, it's safe." Jack said, preventing Sam from asking further questions, "Now, before you stashed the stone tablet away, did you read anything else from it?"

"Only the stuff about closing the gates of Hell. Forever."

"Come again?"

"Banish all demons off the face of the Earth, lock them away forever. That could be important, right?"

The hunters looked at each other for a moment absorbing the info

"Oh, yeah. That could be important. " Jack said

* * *

After that, Ellen and Dean left the room with Kevin knowing that Sam has some explaining to do.  
"Sam, start talking." Jack demanded with arms crossed

"After you and Dean "died"," Sam began using air quote, "I came to a realization that what we do is to get every single member of our families killed. I had no one – no one. And for the first time in my life, I was completely alone. And, honestly, I-I didn't exactly have a roadmap. So, yeah, I-I fixed up the Impala, and I just... drove."

"After you looked for a us." Jack added, Sam didn't say about that, which upset Jack. "Did you look for us, Sam?" Sam looked away answering his question.

"Unbelievable." Jack sighed while shaking his head.

"Look, I did what I promised Dean if one of us died. I moved on. I lived my life." Sam said,

"Oh yeah, I'm getting that. Ellen told me that you were in Texas for the past year, living the apple-pie life. Was there a girl?"

"Not at first but…."

"I knew it. There's always a girl involved. So did you just drop off the hunting business for her? How'd you meet her anyway?"

Sam sighed preparing himself of what's about to "I hit a dog."

Jack's eyes widened as he pointed a finger "I knew that I smelled dog around you."

"And I knew you'd throw a bitch fit. God, you're starting to turn like Dean."

"Hey, rules are simple, Sam. You don't date blondes that goes by the name of Britney and there are no dogs in our cars." Jack told him,

"Look, I just didn't drop out. It wasn't like I was... just oblivious. I mean, I read the paper every day. I saw the weird stories and you know what? The world went on."

"People died, Sam. You didn't just leave the hunting business, you left Kevin all by himself without any help. you're lucky that Ellen answered his call because if she didn't, I would break a hole in your face right now. He was our responsibility, and you just balantly ignored his calls when he needed you the most."

"I know; it was stupid. I get that. But I'm still the same guy." Sam replied,

"Well, cookie for you, I'm not." Jack retorted, "You have no idea what Dean and I went through. No idea." Jack left the room with Sam looking down hurt and guilty about the whole thing. it was bad enough that he heard from his brother but from Jack? That adds more guilt to it.

* * *

A few hours later, when Kevin joined the hunters in the pew, the church started to shake. Sam drew their attention to floorboards breaking into pieces including the Devil's trap.

"We got company. Sam." Dean handed him the demon killing knife and got the Purgatory knifes for himself and Jack.

"Where the hell did you get those, boys?" Ellen asked, looking at the size of the knifes

"Purgatory." Dean replied as Jack handed his Purgatory knife to Ellen, he got his sword already. the doors fled wide open and three of Crowley's men entered.

"Jack Cahill and Dean Winchester. Back from Purgatory." One of the men said,

"Spanky the demon." Dean remarked as Sam and Ellen stood in front of Kevin protecting him. "Yeah, we heard about you. You're the one who uses too much teeth, right?"

the demons rushed for them and the fight had begun. Jack thrusted his sword into the heart while Kevin squirted his partner with holy water from a squeeze bottle making a chance for Sam to kill it. Ellen cut third demon's head off who was choking Dean to death.

There are strength in numbers and they are damn sure making a statement of that.

"Hello, boys, Madam." They turned around to see Crowley and Channing by the doorway, she was possessed."Dean, Jackie. You're looking... well, let's just say Purgatory didn't do you any favors. Where's your angel?" Crowley asked as they walked towards the group

"Ask your mother." Jack and Dean retorted in unison,

"There's that grade-school zip. Missed it. I really did." Crowley said, "Moose. Still with the pork chops. I admire that. Ellen, have to say, despite the fact you're currently raising Jackie Jr, you look ravishing."

"You're about this close to get your ass shot with holy water, jackass." Ellen warned,

"There's the firey sprit that I adore, no wonder where Jo gets her attitude from. Must be in the genes." Ellen frowned darkly at him.

"Let Channing go." Kevin demanded,

"It's not Channing anymore." Dean told him,

"What an awful thing to say to the boy. Of course it's Channing. Kev. Last time we danced, you stole my tablet and killed my men. Tell you what. Come with me now, bygones. And I'll let the girl go back to... What's-the-Point U." Crowley said,

"He's lying. You won't get Channing back. She's probably dead already."

Crowley sighed, "Will you please stop saying that? Let the girl speak." He snapped his finger and she blinked once to show no black pits.

"Kevin?" Channing asked as if she just saw him for the first time in a very long time.

"Channing?" Kevin asked

"What's going on?"

"There's a demon in you, and you're going to your safety school." Kevin answered,

"What?!" she exclaimed,

"But it's gonna be okay." Kevin assured

"I-I-I-I just – I can't." Crowley said not wanting to watch this emotional moment

"No, no, wait." But it was too late as Crowley snapped his fingers again and Channing's eyes turn black letting the demon emerge again.

"Okay. I'll do it." Kevin said,

"Kevin." Jack warned in a low intitmating voice

"Myself for the girl. But this ends. All right? No fighting, no nothing. It ends." Kevin stated ignoring

"Can't let you do that, pal." Jack said

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Kevin asked,

"Don't temp me." Jack remarked,

"I'll grab my stuff." Kevin told Crowley and left.

"Chin up, gentlemen, madam. I'm a professional." Crowley said,

"This ain't over by a long shot, Crowley." Dean replied

"Really, Dean, who writes your stuff? A marshmallow?" Crowley asked sarcastically, "Come on, Kevin. Chop, chop." There was no answer from him at the moment, "Kevin?

Crowley took a step and Dean raised his knife but Crowley snapped his fingers once again making the knife glow. Dean dropped it on the floor when it got hot.

"Ready, boys?" Crowley walked past them with possessed Channing following "Kevin!"  
Dean picked up the knife when suddenly Crowley and Channing yelled in pain.

"Sam, Dean, Jack, Ellen, run!" Kevin shouted, they did just that getting out of the church. got into their cars and drove off but as they made their escaped they watched the demon leaving Channing and a quick hand motion, Crowley snapped her neck. She was no use to him anymore.

* * *

They arrived at a gas station and pulled up there the day after,

"You hungry?"

"I'm good." She shook her head no

"Ok, gotta take leak." Jack stepped out of the car and headed to men's room when suddenly Jack's phone ringed. Jack looked around to make sure no one was around before answering the call.

"Yeah."

"_Hello, handsome."_

_"_Olivia? How did you get a phone?" Jack asked a bit surprised,

"_Would you believe how quickly cellphones has evolved now? Lot's changed in a decade."_ Olivia replied,

_"_Must be a lot to take in."

"_Got that right, there's so many to choose."_

"I hear that. Listen Olivia, not to bring down your parade or anything. What we did down there, we did what we had to. I don't regret that but… I think it's for the best that if we don't talk to each other."

"_I know, Jack. I know." _Olivia sighed,

"One day at time, remember?"

_"Yeah, and you're right about one thing."_

"About what?" Jack asked curious

"_About Purgatory. How it was _pure._ Kinda wished that I've appreciated more, you know? Like you and Dean did."_

Jack chuckled, "Listen, when you have an emergency, just call me, okay?"

_"Loud and clear. Take care, Jack."_

"You too." Jack replied as he hung up. Jack sighed as he put his cellphone away and entered the men's room.

* * *

_This ain't exactly hell._  
_It sure as hell ain't heaven._  
_I love you like the dickens and I miss you like the Devil._  
_I guess I'll do my time waitin' in this purgatory line._  
_Angels here are wearin' fancy new perfume,_  
_And all the bread's unleavened._  
_Well I guess it'll have to do till I find you._  
_I don't know what I'm doin' here or why_  
_I'm waitin' in this purgatory line._

_I ain't exactly up._  
_I ain't gone too far down._  
_I'm lookin' for some answers and there ain't no one around._  
_I guess I'll lose my mind waitin' in this purgatory line._  
_If Jesus walked on water then where'd he get them shoes?_  
_It just keeps gettin' harder to lose these walkin' blues._  
_I want you to come and take me home for a while._  
_Save me from this purgatory line._

_Sometimes I can laugh._  
_Other times I cry._  
_It ain't exactly funny. My feet are both on fire._  
_I guess they'll just burn for a while waitin' in this purgatory line._  
_Lovin' you is so easy, but waitin' here just ain't._  
_I know I can be patient, but please don't hesitate to cross my mind._  
_That's all I've got for a while._  
_Waitin' in this purgatory line._

**Purgatory Line by Drive-By Truckers.**


	62. Olivia

Chapter 62

Olivia

_You've been keeping your distance_  
_Infected as I am_  
_I'll come wounded and careless_  
_Crawling back to you_  
_Crumbling down under spotlights_  
_For I am weak like you_  
_Scent of placenta_  
_We're heading back to the source_

_The houselights fade out_  
_A perfect warm death_  
_The worms have crawled in_  
_And made us who we are_

_Radio out_  
_Dancing to a silent tune_  
_Stand up and shout_  
_For all we are is innocent_  
_Turn the lights out_  
_This could be the final hour_  
_And we're on time_

_I see hundreds of faces_  
_Staring back at me_  
_An armory of human shields_  
_To protect me from the truth_  
_The truth as I never told it_  
_For I'm a liar like you_  
_Nothing quite like a transplant_  
_To erase the past_

_Tie your blindfold_  
_This could be the final hour_  
_And we all count._

_**My Protector by Hell Is For Heroes**_

_**AN: the texts in italic and normal are Olivia's narrative **_

* * *

"_Being a vampire sucks ass. Bad joke, I know but it's the truth to some. Most of the vampires I know, embraces their nature while for some think of it as a curse. The thought of living in eternity outliving your folks, it's much worse than death they say. Me on other hand, I've learned to come to terms with it. I didn't like it at beginning of course but slowly and surely I accepted it. If there's one thing I've learned, is that no matter how old you get, your past always catch up with you. And tonight it did."_

* * *

Krissy was being choked to death by a vampire in an alley as she tried to get her syringe from her pocket; there had been reports of drained bodies in Conway Springs, Kansaas. Krissy decided to play bait and unfortunately it was one of those nights when everything went bad but suddenly the vampire let her go as Aiden stabbed the syringe with Dead man's blood making him incapitated for a moment. But that moment of weakness was enough as Aiden beheaded the vamp's head off.

Krissy glared at him, rubbing her sore throat "That was my kill."

Aiden snorted, "Really? didn't look like it from where I was standing, Krissy."

"I had it under control. Now did you make sure that no one was following?"

Aiden placed his hand on his chest, "Yes Ma'am. 100% positive"

Krissy rolled her eyes, "let's just go and take the body before someone sees us, jerk." Krissy muttered the last part quietly as they carried the body to the van and put it in the back of the van. When she closed it, she couldn't help but get a feeling that someone was watching her. she turned around to see that no one was there. Shrugging it off, she got in to the van and left with Aiden. When the van was out of sight Olivia stepped out of the shadows.

"_Krissy Chambers. My God, I haven't heard that name in a long. She's certaintly grown up since the last time I saw her. When I heard that her daddy got killed few weeks ago, I couldn't help but to feel gulity for her. When I got out of Purgatory, I made a promise to myself that I'll protect her until the end and I'm damn sure that I'm gonna keep it this time just I like did back then."_

* * *

Flashback 2001:

_There was a knock on the door in her apartment, Olivia went to answer, she opened and there was a man in his early thirties with a look for help._

_"Olivia Hannah, right?" Olivia nodded, "please, I need your help. It's my daughter, she's been taken. The police won't tell me. It's been two days, please."_

_"_As you may not know, I have a soft spot for the kids. Always have that when I was alive and during my turning. So naturally I agreed to help him."

_Olivia entered Krissy's room and looked around for some clues. She could already tell that there was a vampire behind this. she inhaled picking up the vampire's scent._

_ She made a mental scenario, the mother entered the room without knowing that the vamp was expecting her, he killed her brutally and then took the frightening Krissy to his place_

_"_When I picked up the scent, it was a mix of cigarette and scotch, and I knew that there was only one man who had that scent. It's been some time since the last time I saw him so I followed the trail. Believe it or not, vampires always leave a trademark scent. Every scent is special."  
_she followed the trail to an abandoned house not far from town, she entered a room where there it was light candles and a bed. She was armed with a machete ready to kill the man that caused her eternal damnation._

_"_I've found the girl, she was scared out of her life but as I was about to take her back to her dad, out stepped the man who made me a monster. Robert."

_A man in late thirties wearing a leather jacket, white shirt with blue eyes and black short hair stepped out of shadows and wrapped an arm around Krissy with a smug look._

_"Hello, love. I knew you would come. Finally one happy family, just as you wished for." Robert greeted in an english accent_

* * *

Olivia snapped her eyes open in her apartment. All of her windows were covered to protect her from daylight. She went to the bathroom to put on sunblock. Surprisingly it works for vampires. Thank you, pharmaceutical. Normally any normal vampire would hate daylight but not Olivia. When she was with Boris and Robert, she was isolated from the outside world to prevent any emotional involvement but that all changed when she met Jack until her "death". But now, she got second chance for redemption.

_"I often wondered what it would be like if I had the opportunity to explain myself. But in truth, that's just a fantasy. Here's the reality."_

She went to the fridge to drink blood from a bloodbag. She poured blood to a glass and warmed it before drinking it. "_You sleep alone. You keep your secrets hidden and… oh yeah, this is what breakfast/Lunch/dinner looks like. I know, I know. Everyone says that they are open minded and they tries to accept for who you are but to be honest, people don't react well when you're the undead. Most of Vamps I know don't have boundaries or rules but I do. I don't feed on innocent, women, men and most certiantly " _

Her cellphone buzzed from the table and she went to get it.

There was a text message that read **"Come down to the morgue, I got something for ya, amiga."**

She went to put her jacket on and her sunglasses and headed out of the apartment.

* * *

An attendant at the morgue looked around to make sure that no one was watch and then went on to drink blood from a mug.

"_Cruz is my dealer and contact down at the local morgue. He's like me. Well, ain't exactly like me."_

"Drinkin' on the job, Cruz?" he jumped at the voice of Olivia with a smirk as he turned around and saw her.

"You scared me amiga, how many times have I told you not to do that?" Cruz said,

"Sorry." Olivia muttered as she took off her sunglasses and put them away not looking apologetic about it.

"I got some O-positive if you want, pretty good stuff." Cruz suggested holding the mug up

"Maybe later. I got your text message and my guess is that you got another body." "_For the past two weeks bodies had been show up _

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I can do it, you know. I could get in a lot of trouble for that." Cruz said, worried as he ran his hand through his hair. Olivia pointed to the mug with O-positive indicating that Cruz _is_ breaking the rules.

"Right, I can see that you're totally following the rules." Olivia pointed out,

Cruz shrugged sheepishly, smiling. Olivia shook her head as he led to a wall where he rolled out a refrigerated bed of a blonde girl in mid 20's. Olivia shook her head thinking it's a shame that the girl died too early

As Olivia looked at the body, she found bite marks on back of the neck. Also there were bruises on her shoulders, ribs and arms which meant one thing.

"She was tortured." She concluded,

"Hmm. She wasn't completely drained, still had most of the blood when she came in."

"Let me guess, O-positive?" She asked the obvious with an eyebrow raised.

Cruz laughed at that, "A guy's gotta eat. Tell you what though, she ain't the first one. Had another one like this last week." Olivia sighed thinking that she might dealing with a vamp's nest and she's got bad feeling about this.

* * *

_Krissy was wearing night gown running down the hallway from the man who killed her mother when suddenly the man appeared with a evil glint in his eyes._

_"Hello, cutie. I hope you taste so sweet as your mother did." He smiled wickedly as his vampire teeth came out and went to bite her neck, she screamed in pain paralyzed. When he drank enough blood, he let her go falling to the floor drained. He then bit his wrist and smeared some of his blood on her mouth infecting her. And then before her dream ended, she woke up with red eyes and fangs sprouted out._

* * *

She gasped as she woke up in her room, she panted as she wiped off sweat and went to check on her neck and her mouth only to find out she wasn't vampire. She sighed in relief that she wasn't a vampire as she stepped out of her bed and went to open the window checking out the full moon. Ever since her father died, she met up with Victor and the others like her who were orphans, she made a promise that no other would suffer the same fate as she did.

She's been having nightmares about that man since the night of her mother's murder and she's been on a hunt to find her guardian angel to find answers from. The one who saved her.

* * *

Olivia was on the rooftop of her apartment building checking out the full moon too thinking about Krissy and the promise to protect her but how? What happens when Krissy meets her and find about her true nature? Will she accept Olivia as her true friend or reject her and kill her when she is the very thing that Krissy has been trained to fight against?

"_Seventy years is a very long time of living in the darkness. A long time of denying yourself to let someone touch another. But you do it. You do it because you can't bear the thought of be seeing as a monster in someone else eyes. And right now, there's a vampire's nest on the loose, terrorizing this city, I want to make sure that the nest gets exterminated. You don't have to be a vampire to get a taste for blood."_

* * *

Olivia was observing people in the shadows during the day when she spotted a young couple that wasin love. She sighed while shaking her head as she put her sunglasses on walking back to her apartment. She's been in love twice and both of the relationships had ended badly for her. One with Robert and with Jack.

"_Love, Some people say that the worst thing could happen was a broken heart. But in my experience, you get mixed up with a wrong guy you could lose a whole lot more."_

* * *

Flashback Los Angeles 1942

_Olivia stepped forward to a microphone on the stage wearing a fancy dress, had locks and she had all the men looking at her in awe as she began singing in a club she was working at for over 5 years , it was her last night there so she was about go out with a bang. The band began playing the song she picked out._

(**Trav'lin Light by Billie Holiday) **

"_I'm trav'lin' light_

_Because my man has gone_

_So from now on_

_I'm trav'lin' light_

_He said goodbye_

_And took my heart away_

_So from today_

_I'm trav'lin' light." _ _She had a song voice that would make the Gods jealous, it was like violin playing wonderful songs._

"_No one to see_

_I'm free as the breeze_

_No one but me_

_And my memories_

_Some lucky night_

_He may come back again_

_So until then_

_I'm trav'lin' light," she smiled fondly as the men enjoyed the song including the man with the blue eyes who drank scotch with flirtatious look on his face. There was something about this guy._

"_No one to see_

_I'm free as the breeze_

_No one but me_

_And my memories_

_Some lucky night_

_He may come back again_

_So until then_

_I'm trav'lin' light."_

"I met Robert in a club back in 42, it was almost the end of WWII. People were coming home, settling down all that crap. So during my last night as a singer, I thought that I met the love of my life. Little did I know that he was my ticket to hell."

_After her last performance and her goodbyes she left the club and was about to walk back home when an outstretched hand with a cigarette in front of her._

_"Fancy a cig, love?" it was Robert_

_"Thanks." she accepted it and he helped her to lit up her cigarette with his lighter._

_"So whose famous girl do you look like, darlin'?" He asked,_

"That was the standard line for the guys back in the day, every girl's been told that she looks like someone famous, even the ugly ones."

"_Greta Garbo, but I ain't nothing like her." she replied,_

_"No you're not, you're prettier." He complimented, she smiled as she smoked from her cigarette for a moment and she breathed out the smoke. She's smiled playfully and Robert and he noticed that._

_"What? You expecting someone love?"_

_"Maybe. What if I'm expecting my jealous marine of a fiancé?" She asked_

_"Then I can make sure that he doesn't know about us, love." He replied,_

_"I know you would." She smiled playfully again_

"A love like that, where it's forever or temporally, can make you blind. Make you miss things that you should've seen."

_They took off their clothes in her apartment having passionate sex as they went to bed. Robert smiled which Olivia returned the smile but when he opened his mouth as fangs descend, her smile faded and she became horrified at the sight._

_"Til death do us part, love." He sunk his teeth into her neck and she cried in pain._

_The morning after, Olivia jolted up in shock looking around when she winced at the sunlight coming from the windows. She covered her ears as she picked up every sound from 5 mile radius, it was painful as Robert joined her by the bed_

_"Welcome back, love" Robert announced, she pushed Robert away and headed to the bathroom where there she inspected the bite mark on her neck._

_"What have you done to me?" She whispered terrified as Robert appeared in the bathroom_

_"No need to be afraid, love. I gave you a gift. Greatest" He replied as he leered into her ear, "You and I will be together forever."_

"What have you done to me?!" she demanded as she pushed him against the wall

_"I made you immortal." She gasped as she scooted away from him, she can't bear the thought of living forever, she'll rather kill herself right now._

_"No. No." She smashed the window and ran away from him, "You turned me to a monster." And with that she left her apartment living her final sunrise._

_"_No longer was Olivia Hannah, the girl who wanted to be the next Billie Holiday, out came Olivia Hannah the vamp and the survivor of Purgatory."

* * *

Krissy entered a club named Mystic (Lame name, in her view by the way) where the last two victs were the night of their murders on her own. She brought her A-game which gave her a chance to scan for any vamps in there. She went to the bar and ordered a glass of water, she's not drinking tonight. As she drank up, she spotted a vamp talking to a girl in her age. She left the club to follow the couple to an alley where he was about to get his snack. She stabbed his neck with Dead man's blood and then went to behead the man saving the girl's life.

"Go and don't look back." She ordered, the girl wasted no time doing that just then a bouncer tazed her, knocking her off and then picked her up heading to the back door.

* * *

Olivia walked to the entrance of Mystic when she picked up Krissy's scent, she inhaled it as she closed her eyes.

"_Krissy was here, I can smell it. She was taken during her rescue of a girl, fear was in the air. it permates everything and it pisses me off."_ She opened her eyes and walked to the alley where she saw a guy in suit. She ran to him and pushed him against the wall. By hearing his heartbeat, he was human so he must've provided the vamps with the location.

"What's your problem?" he asked,

"Krissy Chambers is my problem. Where is she?" She sneered, his eyes widened in confirmation but he tired to lie.

"I don't know where she is." He lied and Olivia saw it through so she head butted him breaking his nose.

"I can smell her around you, where is she?"

"In the back." He replied,

"Take me to her." she said as she put his arm behind his back and walked with him to the back door. they entered and went through the kitchen and came through to a room where the bouncer appeared from behind.

"This bitch gives you trouble, Danny?" he asked

"She's looking for the girl." Danny answered in pain,

"Bad move." She whispered in his ear as she tossed Danny away and slipped an big machete to cut the bouncer's head off who happened to be vamp. A couple of more vamps showed up trying to help Danny but Olivia cut them through like butter.

"_Being for Purgatory for over 12 years, you pick up new things. How to be more aggressive, ruthless, and more importantly, being pure."_

She followed Danny to the basement where he tried to set off traps but she flung past them easily.

They went to a holding cell where there was Krissy was gagged and handcuffed to a ceiling pipe beaten to a pulp. Danny held a knife to her throat as Olivia approached.

"One more step and I'll kill her. I will." He warned,

"Let her go." Olivia demanded as she took a step.

"Stay back!" she lunged at Danny who instinctively plunged the knife into her chest only to find out it had no effect on her.

Olivia grabbed his hand and pulled the knife out of her chest, "Bad idea, Danny-boy." In a flash, she snapped his neck off like a twig. As he crumpled to the floor, she cut the handcuffs off and looked at Krissy for a moment. God what have they done to her? her face was swollen up, cuts and bruises were almost on all of her body.  
"You poor girl. I'm sorry for not being there in time." Olivia said as she picked Krissy.

When they got out of the club, she carried Krissy to her car and put her in the backseat and drove off. During the driving she glanced back at Krissy as an old memory came to her mind.

* * *

Flashback 2001:

"_Everything's gonna be alright, sweetie." Olivia assured Krissy before glaring hard at Robert, "you're not gonna do this."_

_"Come on, Liv. You and me and the kid, just like you imagined it." He pouted a bit,_

_"NO!" Olivia snarled, "I'm not gonna let you hurt that child. I won't let you."  
_

_Unhappy of the answer, Robert let Krissy go and lunged at Olivia letting go of her machete. They struggled for some time knocking off some furniture until Robert got the upper hand there pinning her to the floor. She tried to reach for her machete but it was out of her grasp. As he let his second teeth out, Krissy on pure adrenalin nudged the machete to her hand as Liv turned things around and cut his head off. She then took a moment to realize that she just killed her maker the man who caused all this pain and suffering was dead, she turned around to Krissy who walked towards her carefully. Realizing that the fangs was still out, Olivia retracted them back and kneeled in her level as Krissy_

_"It's okay, Krissy. I won't hurt you." Olivia said as she reached out her hand letting the little girl grab it and quickly all the worries that Krissy were wiped away, she felt safe._

_"Come on, let's go home to your daddy." And with that they left the room and the house._

* * *

**_(Cry Little Sister by Gerald McMann)_**

_"The last time I held Krissy in my arms was when she was only a kid. For the past couple of weeks, I tried to stay close, just out of sight,in case she needed me. And tonight she did." _She put Krissy on a bench with her clothes back on after she took care of the injuries and she walked back to her car and drove off knowing that Krissy will wake up and head back home safe

"_Thou shall not fall"_

Olivia arrived at her apartment stepping out of of her car and went inside the building

_"Thou shall not die"_

She entered her apartment and closed the door behind her.

_"Thou shall not fear"_

Olivia went to her bedroom and looked out to the window at night.

_"Thou shall not kill."_


	63. Tiger Mommy

Chapter 63

Tiger Mommy

_No I would not give you false hope_  
_On this strange and mournful day_  
_But the mother and child reunion_  
_Is only a motion away, oh, little darling of mine_

_I can't for the life of me_  
_Remember a sadder day_  
_I know they say let it be_  
_But it just don't work out that way_  
_And the course of a lifetime runs_  
_Over and over again_

_No I would not give you false hope_  
_On this strange and mournful day_  
_But the mother and child reunion_  
_Is only a motion away, oh, little darling of mine_

_I just can't believe It's so_  
_Though it seems strange to say_  
_I never been laid so low_  
_In such a mysterious way_  
_And the course of a lifetime runs_  
_Over and over again_

_But I would not give you false hope_  
_On this strange and mournful day_  
_When the mother and child reunion_  
_Is only a motion away_

_Oh the mother and child reunion_  
_Is only a motion away_  
_Oh the mother and child reunion_  
_Is only a moment away_

**Mother And Child Reunion by Paul Simon.**

* * *

Jack And Ellen arrived at a suburban neighbor hood in Neighbor, Michigan with Dean, Sam and Kevin behind. Kevin suggested that they should check up on his mom to see if she's ok. Dean declined saying that she should be fine considering that she's under the servillance of Crowley but despite Dean's misgivings he agreed to check up on her eventually but that didn't mean he'll like it.

"Mrs. Robison, 9 o'clock." Jack said looking through binoculars, he gave it to Ellen who saw Kevin's mom by the left window

"Where?"

"Left window. She's all right, sad but alright."

"Can you blame her? She's been worried about her son over the past year. I would be too if Jo was all by herself." Ellen said,

"I know." Jack agreed, "Check out the mailman. He's been filling her mail three times since we got here."

"One of Crowley's demons?" Ellen asked looking at the mailman who filling the mailbox since they arrived.

"Yep. And check out the gardener. You think that plant needs any more water?" water ran out onto path down to the stairs in front of her house.

"Looks like we have to introduce ourselves as the noisy neighbours." Jack stated as he went on to call Dean.

* * *

The gardener was still watering the plants with a hose when suddenly he was cut off the water supply. He went to the side of the house to check it out. Jack suddenly appeared and stabbed the gardener with his sword killing him instantly. The gardner yelled in pain as yellow light emerged and fall down the stairs to the basement. The mailman heard a noise from the side of the house walking down the street. His eyes turned black as he went to investgate. He walked through the gate to the back yard to see Dean and Ellen waving and on cue; Sam stabbed the mailman in chest and dropped the mailman to the ground dead. Once the coast was cleared, Kevin stepped out of the Impala and walked to the front door, the hunters were on either side of Kevin. Kevin knocked on the door and moments later the door opened to reveal Mrs Tran who was happy to see her son again.

"Hi Mom." Kevin greeted,

"Oh! Kev– Kevin!" just the boys stepped forward and squirted liquid on Mrs Tran, holy water and borax and much to the relief of Kevin, she didn't react to them.

"She's clear." Dean stated as they entered the house letting Kevin having the moment with his Mom.

"You smell that?" Dean asked as he sniffed something rotten

"Yeah, demon." Jack replied, Ellen and Sam walked to the kitchen where a old woman opened her mouth letting out black smoke. Thinking quickly, Sam did something unconventional.

"Et secta diabolica, omnis congregatio, omnis legio, omnis incursion..." Sam chanted fast, making black smoke flow back into the vessel, "..infernalis adversarii, omnis spiritus exorcizamus!"

Mrs Tran watched in horror as Kevin put his arm around her as Dean stabbed the demon. She screamed as light flashed in her and then falls to the floor.

"Eunis!" She shouted,

"That's not Eunis." Dean told her,

"Well, you gotta love the family moments." Jack commented,

* * *

They were in the living room with Mrs Tran still trying to process of what just happened.

"Mrs. Tran, your friend was possessed by a demon." Sam said,

"Have you ever seen "The Exorcist"?" Kevin asked,

"Is that what you've been doing all year – watching television?" She asked giving him a pointed look to her son, then sighed. " Did you really have to kill her?"

"The demon would have warned Crowley where Kevin was if we didn't, ma'am." Ellen replied,

"And Crowley is the one who kidnapped you?"

"Yeah. He needs me to translate his stupid tablet so he can take over the universe or something." Kevin answered,

"Which is why we need to get it so that we can slam the gates of Hell forever with Crowley inside." Dean added,

"So that things like _that_ don't ever happen again." Sam finished

"Prophet of the Lord, huh? It does have a nice ring to it. I'll get packed." Mrs Tran stood up,

"We're gonna need a safe house since Crowley's been to the cabin, so –" It meant that she was going to somewhere safe.

"Safe house? I thought we were going to get the tablet."

"Uh, we are. You're taking a trip to a demon-free zone." Dean corrected,

"And risk letting Kevin fall into the hands of this Crowley again? I don't think so."

"Mrs Tran, with all due respect, You should resconsider this situation right now. Crowley's not a killer, he's a torturer. There's a reason why he is the King of Hell. He thrives on torment and if he gets a chance on getting your soul or you, he'll take it. He'll take your soul down to Hell and roast it until there's nothing more but black smoke. That's how dangerous he is. It's better that you let us handle this." Jack said,

"I understand. But it's not my soul I'm worried about. It's my son's." she replied determined as she folded her arms, Jack exhaled deeply trying to keep his temper in check. He has a idea of who Kevin gets his stubbornness from.

"Kevin, you want to back us up here? Came all the way down here to pull her out of the fire, and now she wants to jump right back in."

"Like I can tell her what to do?" Kevin asked, it seems that Mrs Tran wasn't going to budge as Dean and she looked at each other for a moment. Then after what seemed to be forever, he chuckled and shrugged.

"All right. Coming with us has conditions – uh, hex bags to stay off the bad guys' radar and, uh, you're gonna have to get inked up." Dean told them,

"Do what, now?" Kevin asked,

"Oh, Yeah. That includes you too, kid." Ellen replied as she showed Jack's anti possession tattoo on his chest.

"Fine." she agreed

"Really?" Dean asked a bit surprised,

"What, like it's my first tattoo?" with that said, she walked out of the living with Kevin staring in shock, that's not exactly something that you wanna know about your mom.  
Then Jack got an idea which Ellen caught it on and rapidly shook her head no

"No, no. Not a chance in hell." Ellen declined,

"Please." He pleaded with a puppy dog eye look. "Just one time nothing more."

Ellen glanced at the boys who raised their hands in defense not taking a part of this.

She sighed in defeat and Jack grinned at that.

* * *

"Come on, Kev. Don't be such a crybaby." Jack said as the Trans were getting ant possession tattoos while Ellen and Jack was getting names inked on their forearms of their son including Jo considering that Jack was like a step-father to Jo. Not to be rude to Bill, Jo still loves him but Jack filled the void that he left behind when he died. Kevin wasn't exactly the more tolerant of the two Trans, basically he cried like a little girl.

"Any reason why you two decided to get the names inked?" One of the tattoo artists asked,

"it's a tribute to our kids Jo and Kane." Jack replied,

"Really?" she and Jack nodded, "How nice. All right, we're almost done." some time later their tattoos were finished; they rose from their respective chairs and checked the tattoos on the mirror. The tattoos shows much they love their kids, Ellen may not approve it at first but when she saw her first tattoo, she fell in love with it.

"Nice." Jack said.

"Now remember, apply this for a week to make sure that your tattoos heal properly and then you should be fine." the artist explained, holding out two bottles of A&D lotion to them. They gratefully accepted it.

"Thanks." Jack thanked him as they wrapped plastic bandages on their tattoos and left the tattoo parlor with Dean and Sam waiting for them.

"Well, that's pretty good ink you got there, lovebirds. Love is inked forever." Dean commented, Jack chuckled which earned a death glare from Ellen.

"Sam, how'd you pull off that reverse excorism back there?" Jack asked,

"Just said the verse backwards." Sam replied, they heard Kevin squealing in pain while Mrs Tran was calmness personfifed. No pain, no gain.

* * *

After they got their tattoos, they headed to a bus station where Kevin kept the tablet safe in a locker, they check out the station to make sure that no one was following them. Kevin gave Dean the key to get the tablet. But they were about to have some bad news when Dean unlocked the locket only to find a empty bag that had the tablet inside. Someone stole it. So they went undercover as FBI and questioned the head of the security there that told them this wasn't the first time that the station lockers had been broken into. The previous head of security Clem Smedley stole number of stolen goods for a period of time until he got caught and was now in county lockup. Ellen and Jack were in the interrogation room with Clem for questions.

"Should have known they'd plant a LoJack in one of them bags. Sharp guy, that Jerry. He'll be a fine replacement for me." Clem said,

"Right. Well, in one of those lockers, there was a tablet. Do you know where it is?" Ellen asked as she was at the table with Clem, Jack leaned against the wall observing.

"Can I even acknowledge that without my lawyer here?"

"Look, Clem. I'm sure that we can reach some sort of agreement with the locals if you cooperate." Ellen offered patiently,

"What kind of agreement are we…" Jack wasn't paying attention to the curious question asked by Clem as his mind was drifted to a memory from Purgatory.

* * *

_Dean and Jack was standing in a distance watching the vampires interrogating a Rugaru that was chained to a tree about Cas. After they were done asking, they walked back to the hunters.  
"I don't think he knows, man." Benny told them,_

_Jack huffed, knowingly, "Oh he knows all right." He went to the rugaru twrling both of his swords and kneeled in the Rugaru's level._

_"Where's the angel?" Jack asked with cold blue eyes of his, when the rugaru didn't answer, he thrusted his purgatory knife into the stomach, the Rugaru gasped in excruating pain and then stabbed it's thigh with his sword._

"So, here's what I'm thinking – full immunity from all charges. …both past, present, and future." Clem suggested as Jack walked behind him. Letting out an inhuman snarl Jack grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against a wall. He took out his sword and held it against the throat.

"Hey, Jack! Knock it off!" Ellen scolded as she slammed her hand on the table but Jack ignored her.

* * *

"_You feel that?" Jack hissed; his eyes were glowing amber black for the added effect as he twisted his swords making the rugaru groan in pain._

_"There's a stream." it began,_

_"I'm listening."_

_"It runs through a clearing not far from here. I'll show you." the rugaru told him, Jack snorted as he pulled out both of his swords and held them against the throat._

_"How about you just tell me?" Jack demanded with an evil grin,_

* * *

"Hey! Jack!" Ellen warned once again but again Jack ignored her, holding the sword firm against Clem's throat who was now terrified of his life right now.  
"Pawn shop. First and Main." he told Jack trying to keep a steady voice.

* * *

_ "Three days' journey. Follow the stream. There's a clearing. You'll find your angel there." he looked back at Benny and Olivia who's raised an eyebrow. He glanced back at the rugaru making a decision in his head._

_"You know what, Junior? I believe you." Jack replied and then he cut the rugaru's head in two with both of his swords. Both halfs of the rugaru's head fell down to the ground as Jack walked away from it and walked past Dean, Benny and Olivia who then followed him._

_"Well, Jackie is one interesting fella, isn't he brother?" Benny said_

_"Couldn't agree more on that, Benny." Dean agreed,_

_"And to think I used to date the guy." Olivia added_

* * *

Pleased of the answer, Jack let go of Clem and left the interrogation room.

"_What happened to you down there?" _Ellen thought to herself as she went to catch up with him.

* * *

They pulled up at the pawnshop with the Mustang and the Impala parked on each side of a Ferrari when they stepped out of their cars.

"Whoa." Kevin said admringly,

"Hey." Mrs Tran scolded as they entered the shop.

"Hello, sir. Agents Neil, Bryan, Jett and Sixx, FBI." Sam introduced to the clerk as he held up his badge. Uh, we're looking for a tablet."

"About, uh, yea big, got some hieroglyphic crap on it." Dean explained,

"Sold to you by a thief named Clem. Ring a bell?"

"Nope." The clerk replied,

"Look, Lyle." Jack began as he read the name tag, "I'm really not in the good mood for any sort of bull excuse so why don't you tell us where the tablet is?" Jack asked rubbing his eyes, "If you don't, I'll make you talk."

"Sure. We can do it that way, if you want to get famous." Lyle gestured to the security camera

"Was hoping that you would say that. That Ferrari outside, that yours?" Jack nodding to the Ferrari outside.

"What's it to you, mail-order?"

"No, but I heard your mom had to sleep with the previous owner to pay the price for it." Jack retorted, "Mrs Tran."

Mrs Tran took her cue to step in, "I notice you're driving with expired tags, maybe because you just acquired it in a trade, and I'm guessing that means you haven't registered it yet, which means you haven't paid the tax. Is that correct?

"None of your business."

"watch what you're saying, mister." Ellen disciplined, Lyle went silent after that "Go ahead, Linda." Linda nodded thankfully for it.

"Kevin, average blue book on a 2010 Ferrari F430 Spider?" she asked her son

"$217,000." Kevin answered,

"And the 5% Wyoming tax?"

"$10 850." Sam and Jack replied in unison,

"W-what is this, an FBI audit?" Wyatt asked a bit nervous,

"No. But my brother, who happens to work for the Wyoming tax assessor's office could arrange that if he thought something untoward was happening here. So what's it going to be – the tablet or that piece of Eurotrash crap you call a car?" Linda laid out the terms to it, Jack and Ellen looked at each amused at the display of Kevin's mom as Lyle resigned in defeat.

"I like her." Jack acknowledged.

"Me too." Ellen agreed,

* * *

"Sure this is the right place?" Sam asked as they were at a motel, Lyle gave them a pawn slip for the tablet that had a motel address listed on it.

"It's what the pawn slip says." dean replied as they knocked, moments later, they got no answer after they knocked and they were just about to leave when a man in a suit with a top hat showed up

"Kevin?" he called out causing everyone to turn aroun  
"Who wants to know?" Dean asked,

"Oh, relax, Dean. I'm not going to steal your Prophet." he assured Dean, " Ah. And you must be Kevin's mother. Um... Beau. And it is my absolute pleasure." he introduced himself as he took Linda's hand and kissed it, making her smile. " And, um, Kevin. Imagine my luck. Here I was, working so hard looking for you that I never stopped to think you might be looking for me. I have something for you."

"What is it?" Dean asked,

"An invitation, my dear man, to a very exclusive auction." Beau replied as he held out an envelope that had Kevin's name written on it.

"Let me guess – where you'll be selling the tablet?"

"Well, when we acquire an item as hot as the Word of God, it's smart to unload it as fast as possible. And we are in such desperate need of a headliner for tonight's gala."

"Well, I hope you have five extra tickets to your little eBay party, 'cause the Prophet's with us."

"Oh, if you're worried about the safety of the Prophet, rest assured that we have a strict "no casting, no cursing, no supernaturally flicking the two of you against the wall just for the fun of it" policy."

"Is that right? How'd you manage that?" Ellen asked,

"Well, I am the right hand of a God, after all – Plutus, specifically." Beau answered,

"Is that even a planet anymore?" Dean asked confused,

"No, Dean, he was referring to Plutus, God of Greed." Jack corrected,

"Correct. And my liege has warded these premises against Hell, Heaven, and beyond – quite necessary with some of the players we see. And incidentally, quite possibly the safest place your precious Prophet could be. Mmm. Well, since time is of the essence, perhaps I'll just go ahead and add a plus-three to the Prophet's invitation. Copacetic?"

Beau tossed the envelope in the air and disappeared in a blink of eye.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Peanut!" Dean called out, "All right. What do we have to bid?" Sam scoffed,

"Come on, Sam. We can't exactly show up empty handed." Jack said,

"Jack, all we have to our names is a few hacked gold cards."

"Well, we just have to be creative." Jack suggested,

"Huh, Well." Sam glanced at both the Mustang and the Impala which Jack and Dean caught it on

"No, no. Uh-uh." Jack shook his head as he walked towards the Mustang, no way he was going to sell his car and Dean was not selling his baby either, "Say it and I will chain you up to a tree, cut you off your testies so you wont have any kids or grandkids in the future and then carve you up piece by piece in ways that you can't even imagine." The way he threatened and by the sound of his voice was downright scary.

"Okay, okay. Uh... Wait a second. They – these auctions – they display the items to the bidders beforehand, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Dean asked

"So all we got to do is get Kevin close enough to memorize the spell." Ellen added catching on, Jack and Dean thought about it. Might be worth a shot.

"What do you think, brainiac? Think you can swing it?"

"Of course he can swing it... if the bumper stickers on my Previa mean anything." Linda said, Jack glanced at the Mustang as if it was a valueable articfact.

"They didn't mean it, darling." Jack assured the Mustang; Ellen shook her head thinking who Jack loves more, her or the car?

* * *

They went to a warehouse where the auction was being held at, but before they entered, they had to go through a metal detector. Unfortunately, the metal detector beeped alerting that Jack and Dean had some weapons with them so they had to give up their knifes before they entered.

"How the hell are we supposed to know who's who?" Dean asked looking around the place, seeing how many people

"It's pretty simple, Dean. They're all monsters." Sam replied a bit tense

"Hey, hey." Dean spotted the Word of God as they walked up to it, it was in the display but to their despair, it was covered with a piece of metal so that everyone cannot read it what's on the tablet including Kevin which spoiled their plans.

"Great." Dean deadpanned

"I guess we're not as original as we thought." Kevin muttered

"It's okay. It's okay. We just got to come up with a plan "B."" Sam assured,

"And what, pray tell, could possibly have been plan "A"?" Crowley asked as they turned around to see him and tensed. "Bring the Prophet to the most dangerous place on Earth, memorize the tablet, and then vamoose? Hello, boys, madam."

* * *

"Crowley, I should've known that you would show up in a place like this." Jack snarled,

"Kevin. What a pleasure to see you. Sorry about your little playdate. Her name? Ah. Well, if you're gonna make an omelet, sometimes you have to break some spines." Crowley said then turned to Linda with a grin," And who is this lovely young thing? Must be your sister."  
In response, she slapped the King of Hell hard which staggered him out of course.

"Ah!" Crowley exclaimed,

"Stay away from my son." She warned,

"Charming. Defiling her corpse has just made number one on my to-do list." Dean stepped in but Sam prevented him from doing anything stupid. "Unh, unh, unh, unh. Don't mind a little love tap, but anything more, and our mookie pals here may just throw you out, and that would be a shame."

"He's right, Dean. It's not worth it." Sam told him,

"Listen to the Moose, Squrriel." Crowley added as he turned to Jack and Ellen "Ah, Satine and Christian, have to say, you're awful quiet today. What's the matter? Have you lost your voice so you two can't sing in the Moulin Rogue?"

"I see your mouth moving but I can't understand what you're saying. I don't speak assclown." Jack retorted,

"Ooh, I love when you talk dirty." Crowley shrugged it off as a bald man in sports suit entered and walked past them, " comes our host."

"That's Plutus? What is he, God of the candy aisle?" Dean asked,

"Gentlemen, the auction is starting." Beau said as he walked past them

"Good luck with the bidding." Crowley wished them as he went to his seat.

"Nice right hook." Sam complimented Linda as they walked towards their seats aswell.

"Dean Winchester and Jack Cahill?" a young pizzaman asked as he walked to them.

"Do we know you?" Jack asked,

"Uh, no, but, uh, I knew Castiel." He replied,

"You're an angel?" Dean asked somewhat skeptic at the vessel,

"This – this was the nearest vessel on short notice. We don't usually come to things like this, but, uh..."

"You're chasing the magic rock?"

"We protect the word of God."

"Well, awesome job so far, uh..." Dean trailed off as he read the nametag, "Alfie."

"Actually, my name is Samandiriel." Samandirel corrected,

"Let's just stick with Alfie."

"I wanted to ask you about Castiel. What happened to him?"

"Well, me, Dean and Cas iced Dick Roman and got first class tickets to Purgatory

"But you escaped. Did – did Castiel?"

Jack sighed, "No he didn't."

"You know, there are some in Heaven who still believe, despite his mistakes, that Castiel's heart was always in the right place." Samandiriel said,

"What do you think?" Jack asked,

"I think too much heart was always Castiel's problem." Samandiriel replied as he walked past them.

"Huh, too much heart. That's a new one." Jack said as their mind travelled to when they finally had found Cas in Purgatory.

* * *

_"Cas!" Jack called out as they found the angel by the stream washing his face after travelling for three days _

_"Dean. Jack." Cas stood up as the group approached him._

_"Cas.2 Dean laughs and hugs Cas. Jack went to him and hugged him too._

_"Damn, it's good to see you. Nice peach fuzz." Dean said as he looked at the beard_

_"Thank you."_

_"You should meet some people. This is Benny and Olivia. Benny, Liv this is Cas."_

_"Hola." Benny greeted_

_"Hi." Olivia waved her hand_

_"How did you find me?" Cas asked,_

_ "We took the highway, the bloody way." Jack replied, "you okay?"_

_"You mean am I still... " Cas said as he pointed to his head and made circles with his finger _

_"Yeah, if you want to be on the nose about it, sure." Dean shrugged,_

_"No. I'm perfectly sane. But, then, 94% of psychotics think they're perfectly sane, so I guess we'd have to ask ourselves, "what is sane?""_

_"That's a good question."_

_"Why'd you bail on Dean and Jack?" Benny asked,_

_"Dude…"_

_ "The way we hear it, you three hit monster land, and hot wings here took off. I figure he owes you some backstory." Benny said_

_"Look, we were surrounded, okay? Jack wasn't even with us at the time. Some freak jumped Cas. Obviously, he kicked its ass, right?." Dean asked_

_"No." Cas replied_

_"What?"_

_"I ran away." Cas admitted,_

_"You ran away?" Dean repeated,_

_"I had to."_

_"That's your excuse for leaving me with those gorilla-wolves?" Dean asked a bit angry_

_"Dean –" Cas began but Dean wasn't finished,_

_"You bailed out and, what, went camping? I prayed to you, Cas, every night."_

_"He wasn't the only one." Jack added,_

_"I know." Cas said_

_"You know and you didn't... What the hell's wrong with you?" Dean asked,_

_"I am an angel in a land of abominations. There have been things hunting me from the moment we arrived."_

_"Join the club!" Dean and Jack responded in unison_

_"These are not just monsters, Dean. They're Leviathan. I have a price on my head, and I've been trying to stay one step ahead of them, to – to keep them away from you. That's why I ran. Just leave me, please."_

_"Sounds like a plan. Let's roll." Benny obeliged as he and Liv walked away but Jack and Dean wasn't _

_"Hold on, hold on. Cas, we're getting out of here. We're going home."_

_"Dean, I can't."_

_"You can. Benny, tell him." Jack commanded,_

_"Purgatory has an escape hatch, but I got no idea if it's angel-friendly." Benny said,_

_"We'll figure it out. Cas, we need you."_

_"Jack..."_

_"And if Leviathan want to take a shot at us, let 'em. We ganked those bitches once before. We can do it again." Dean stated, _

_"It's too dangerous." Cas argued_

_"Let me bottom-line it for you. We're not leaving here without you. Understand? Dean made it clear to Cas, determined that they were not going to leave him behind. _

_"I understand."_

* * *

_"_Ladies, gentlemen, and...other, welcome to this once-in-a-lifetime event." Beau said as Jack and Dean went to the room where the auction was about to take place, Dean took a seat next to Sam while Jack sat next to Ellen.

_"_Samandiriel. Slumming it, are we?" Crowley asked as he took a seat.

"The first name in magical and alchemical esoterica." Dean, Sam, Mrs Tran, Jack, Ellen and Kevin took out their wallet, the others handed the cash to Dean for the gathering, "Our prices may be high, but our quality is unmatched, and we stand by our products."

"Don't know why you're so keen on that hunk of dirt. So it tells you how to blast back a few demons? I'll just make more. Can't get rid of all of my black-eyed boys, Jacqueline." Crowley said, Jack turned to him with a scowled look on his face.

"We'll see about that, Crystal." Jack replied as he turned back to the group, "Ok, how much do we have for Plan B, Dean?"

"Uh, well, we got our hacked credit cards, $3,000, and a, uh, Costco membership." Dean replied,

"Our first item, the amulet of Hesperus. Let's start the bidding with, um, three tons of dwarven gold?" Beau asked as he held up a amulet, Jack's eyes widened as he turned to Ellen who had her eyebrows raised, the Winchesters and the Trans were reacting the same thing at the bid, there's no chance in hell they could do that.

"Ah. This lady. I have three. Do I have, uh, four? Ah. Four, gentlemen here. Four. Going for five. Five?" Crowley smiled knowing that they are in way over their heads on this one "Five to this lady. Do we have an advance on five tons?"

"Shall we go for Plan "C"?" Jack asked,

"Oh yeah, big time." Dean replied,

"Any other bids? Any other bids?" Beau asked,

"I'm gonna use the restroom." Dean said as he stood up and followed an auction member out of the room.

"Sold." Beau announced,

"This is so out of our league, man." Jack said while shaking his head, yep they are definitely out the league on this.

* * *

"Our next item up for bid, the hammer of Thor, Mjoelnir." Beau declared as a big hammer was on the table.

"A finger bone from the frost giant Ymir." an old man offered as he held up a finger, Beau looked at Plutus who shook his head telling him that the bidding isn't good enough. Beau declined the bidding to the old man.

" Uh... the bone and, uh…" he held up a bloodstained brown paper bag. " 5/8 of a virgin."  
Sam recolied slightly while Jack looked disgusted by it as Dean came back to the room when Plutus accepted the bid. Dean nudged Sam on the arm to move over. Sam did just that, allowing Dean to take a seat.

"Plan "C" tanked." Dean told them

"Maybe you should try plan "D" for dumbass." Crowley said,

"Our next lot, the Word of God…" Beau said as he held up the tablet, "…capital "G" – very old, very rare."

"Three billion dollars." Crowley offered as he stood up, the guys looked to him in disbelief.

"Whoa." They said simultaneously,

"The "Mona Lisa." Samandiriel countered as he stood up

"The _real_ "Mona Lisa," where she's topless." Jack and Dean nodded a bit impressive and got a bit dreamy look on their faces about the naked Mona Lisa.

"Vatican City."

"Alaska."

"Palin and a bridge to nowhere? No, thanks." Beau declined their biddings,

"All right. The moon." Crowley stated,

"You're bidding the moon?" Ellen asked a bit surprised,

"Yeah. Claimed it for Hell. Think a man named Buzz gets to go into space without making a deal?" Crowley asked the obivous, Ellen turned to Jack who nodded answering the silent question.

"Ah. I'm sorry, gentlemen. It seems that our reserve price has not been met. So in order to stimulate the bidding, we're going to add an item to this lot…" Beau said as he pointed to Kevin, " …Kevin Tran, Prophet of the Lord."

"Oh crap." Jack muttered, Mrs Tran gasped as Kevin disappeared only to appear the next second chained to Plutus.

"No!" She shouted as they stood up only to be forced back into their seats by two auction members.

"Mr. Tran is the only person on Earth who can read this tablet, which makes them a perfect matching set." Beau

"So out of your league." Crowley commented,

So, do I hear a bid of, um –"

"No, stop! I'll give you whatever you want. I have a 401(K), my house." She offered, Plutus chuckled at that, good offer but not good enough.

"Good effort, Ms. Tran, but I'm afraid this is a little out of your price range." Beau said

"My soul." She added,

"Mom, don't!" Kevin warned

"I bid my soul!" She bided,

"Are you sure? That's a big move." Dean said

"Interesting." Plutus said a bit intrigued

"If it's souls that you're after, I can give you a million souls." Crowley bided,

"Hey feather-head, are you going to join us?" Jack asked Samandiriel,

"We guard the souls in Heaven. We don't horse-trade them." Samandiriel replied,

"Of course you don't." Jack said

"So we have a deal." Crowley said,

"It's not about the quantity, chief. It's about the sacrifice. This little lady's soul is the most valuable thing she has. It's everything. Are you willing to offer everything, Mr. Crowley?"

"Tick tock, _dumbass_." Jack said taking a page from Crowley's book. Crowley frowned at him.

"Fine. You win. I bid... my own soul!" Crowley resigned,

Plutus laughed at the absurdity of it."Mr. Crowley, you don't have a soul." Then he turned to Mrs Tran, "Congrats, sweetheart."

"Thank you. Thank you." Mrs Tran said as Crowley left the room defeated, now this situation has now turned to a whole different level for them.

* * *

"Losing my soul – is it going to hurt?" Mrs Tran asked as she was sitting with Dean and Sam, Jack and Ellen were behind them.

"Probably." Dean answered,

"Will I die?"

"No, you'll just feel dead inside." Jack replied,

"Ok." Mrs Tran whispered, just then Beau entered.

"It's time." He told them, Sam and Dean rose from their seats while Mrs Tran remained in her seat.

"You're all right, ma'am?" Jack asked as he noticed the tears that Mrs Tran wiped away quickly.

"Yeah. Can I – can I just have a minute?" Mr Tran asked, they obeyed to her wish as they walked to the door,

"This sucks." Jack stated,

"Yeah, compared to the hell we went through the past couples of years, I'll say that we got off easy on this one." Ellen agreed,

"Are you kidding me? We're about to close the gates of Hell forever. If you ask me, we got off cheap." Dean clarified as they left the room.

* * *

"Mjoelnir, I've missed you." The old man said as he picked up Thor's hammer and walked off in another room where Plutus and his men were at, Jack, Ellen and the Winchesters entered with Mrs Tran.

"Where's the kid?" Dean demanded, Plutus snapped his fingers and Kevin appeared, making sure that he'll keep his end of the deal.

"Where are you gonna do with the soul?" Sam asked,

"Whatever I want. I might sell it, or maybe I'll just tuck it away with my other precious objects, let them keep me warm at night. Mm." Plutus said then chuckled, making Mrs Tran afraid but she recomposed herself when Plutus held out his hands expecting her soul, "Whenever you're ready, dear."

A moment or two later, she stepped forward as she reached out her hand when Jack caught it seeing something that caught his eye, her anti possession tattoo had been burned out.

"Hello, boys." Crowley greeted as Mrs Tran's eyes turned pure red, Crowley was possessing her.

"Crowley." Jack said, Crowley in Mrs Tran sended Jack, Dean, Sam and Ellen flying across the room.

"No. You can't. My warding spells." Plutus reminded,

"Your girl Friday showed me a few loopholes." Mrs Tran said looking over to Beau who smiled shrugging as Plutus looked back at him, "And all it cost me was an island in the South Pacific. I love a bargain."  
then suddenly Beau stabbed Plutus from behind with a wooden stake. Mrs Tran being controlled by Crowley pulled out the stake and threw it right to one of Plutus men who were guarding Kevin.

"Can't do all my tricks, but I can do enough." Crowley said

"Get out of her!" Kevin demanded, Jack and Dean went to get their knifes from a box of confiscated weapons while Mrs Tran picked up the Word of God from the table.

"If I had a nickel for every time someone _screamed_ that at me..."

"Well, you don't get the chance to get the cash." Ellen said as she punched Mrs Tran and then she backed up to Kevin with the boys.

"I see you're exploring your femmine side, huh, Crowley?" Ellen asked narrowing her eyes. "Which you don't have one by the way."

"Something like that."

"Well, come and get him." Mrs Tran looked over at Kevin.

"One out of two ain't bad." Mrs Tran said as she ran away with the Word of God, Jack and Dean ran after her through the warehouse and managed to catch up with her when Dean pinned her against the wall with his knife sending the tablet to the ground. As in on cue, Kevin ran up.

"Mom!" Kevin called out

Mrs Tran pushed Dean away making him crash onto Jack and opened her mouth. Red smoke pours from her mouth making her pass out.

Moments later Crowley entered the room back into his original vessel brushing off his coat.

"Well, that was exciting. Good luck closing the gates to Hell..." Crowley said as he picked up the Word of God from the floor, "without this." Kevin was crouching down to his Mom who was still out.

"Surprising what mommy dearest has rattling around in her head. Want to know who your real father is? Scandalous." Crowley said,

"Crowley!" Jack growled,

"I know we're not mates, Kevin, but one word of advice – run. Run far and run fast. 'Cause the Winchesters and Jackie boy – well, they have a habit of using people up and watching them die bloody. Toodles." Crowley advised him waving and then left satisfied of today's events.

* * *

Jack and Ellen were outside of the room thinking what a day it had been for them.

"You know, this whole situation with Kevin and his mom kinda reminds me of myself and Jo." Ellen began, Jack looked up to Ellen curious of what she has to say "I wanted her to have a normal life, grow up without any risk of getting killed on the job. But she wasn't going to have any of that of course, she wanted to be like her father. A hunter and I couldn't accept that knowing that someday, she might not walk through that front door. It took me a long time to accept it."

Jack walked towards her, "I know but from what I can see, you've raised a daughter that you should be proud of. You know that you can't make decisions for her. she is capable of doing that right."

Ellen nodded, "I know that now but… I just didn't want her life to end brutally like her father."

"I know. You got a second chance in parenthood with Kane. When he grows up, he's going to make life changing decisions and whatever he decides, we'll be right behind him, okay?" Jack said, Ellen nodded in agreement as Dean walked over to them,

"Guys, I'm sorry for ruining your little moment but we have a problem. Kevin's gone along with his mom." Dean told them,

"What?!" Jack and Ellen asked, Dean handed them a letter that Kevin wrote.

"What the hell is that kid thinking?" Ellen asked shaking her head as they finished reading the letter.

"He's not thinking straight, that's for sure." Jack replied, "He thinks that we don't need him anymore and his loved ones ends up dead."

"That's not true, Jack. You know that." Ellen said,

* * *

_Jack was getting sucked into the portal when he saw Cas letting go of Dean's hand on the very last second.  
"Cas!" Jack shouted as he passed through the portal on the way back home. _

* * *

"I know." Jack agreed but in truth he wasn't.

**AN: I'll post Ellen and Jack's matching tattoo's link on my bio. Also I've updated Olivia with some missing info.**


	64. Expecting

Chapter 64

Expecting

_Screams and nightmares_  
_Of a life I want_  
_Can't see living this lie no_  
_A world I haunt_  
_You've lost all control of my_  
_Heart and soul_  
_Satan holds my future_  
_Watch it unfold_

_I am the Antichrist_  
_It's what I was meant to be_  
_Your God left me behind_  
_And set my soul to be free_

_Watching disciples_  
_Of the satanic rule_  
_Pentagram of blood_  
_Holds the jackal's truth_  
_Searching for the answer_  
_Christ hasn't come_  
_Awaiting the final moment_  
_The birth of Satan's son_

_Screams,_  
_From a life I live_  
_Torment,_  
_Is what I give_  
_Torture,_  
_Is what I love_  
_The down fall,_  
_Of the heavens above_

_I am the Antichrist_  
_All love is lost_  
_Insanity is what I am_  
_Eternally my soul will rot (rot... rot)_

**The Antichrist by Slayer**

* * *

Jack was taking care of Kane in the evening when he spotted Jo walked down the stairs in a black evening dress wearing heels.

"Going out tonight, Jo?" Jack asked carrying the smiling Kane.

"Yeah, I didn't go much over the past year considering what I had been doing the pat. Not that I don't mind taking care of little bro." Jo smiled as she kissed his forehead and Kane returned the favor by kissing over her face multiple times. "It's just that I needed a break once in a while."

Jack nodded, "I know, besides you earned it anyway. I got a lot catching up to do with Kane."

"Right, well, don't wait up. Nice tattoo by the way. I'm going to see Serena." Jo said as he left the house and headed to her car.

"Well, kid. In twenty years, you are going to be a heartbreaker when it comes to girls. Just like Jo is to men." Jack told Kane as he walked the stairs to Kane's room.

* * *

"Mmm. Never mix tequila and scotch." Jo moaned as she woke up in the afternoon with a bad hangover back at the house. She had a great time at a local bar, having a great with couple of her friends there, met some guy named Wade or something. Anyway, one thing led to another and now here she is in bed. Jo looked at the clock that showed 10.47.

"Ah, time to get up." Jo said shaking her head off the headache as she sat up and the first thing she saw when she removed her blanket was her huge belly. Her eyes widened in shock at that, this was not she was expecting and she knows that her mom will be pissed off when she sees this.

* * *

Jack was looking at his laptop trying to catch up with news surrounding Richard Roman Enterprises in the living room. He read some articles that said that when Dick Roman died last year, the company just collapsed and went bankrupt. Cut off the head and the body will flounder indeed.

"Hello brother." Grace greeted as she came through the front door. Jack closed the laptop and went to hug his big sis.

"Gracie. Good to see you, sis." Jack said.

"You too, little brother. When Ellen called me about your return from the monsterland, I had to see my favorite bro. How are you holding up?"

"Well, I'm still adjusting but I'm okay." Jack replied as Ellen went to them,

"Have you seen Jo? It's almost noon." Ellen said,

"No. Haven't seen her since last night. You think that we should check up?"

Ellen shrugged, "Wouldn't hurt." They went upstairs and to the door where Jo was behind them. "What did she do, Jack?"

"She went out and had a good time last night. I'm pretty sure that…" Jack trailed off as Ellen opened the door and they saw Jo near nine months pregnant sitting on bed. "Oh God."

"Mom?" Jo asked not looking at them still horrified at her huge belly.

"I'm here, sweetie." Ellen replied as they walked up to her.

"I'm ready to wake up now. I - I don't seem to be - waking up. - Help me." She pleaded frightened,

"We will, Jo. What happened last night?" Jack asked as he grabbed her hand.

"I met up with some of my friends at the local bar and then I met a guy, Wade. We talked and he was nice, It was normal. He was normal and it was safe, it was - it was all really safe!"

"Shh Shh." Ellen hushed in an attempt to calm Jo down, "It's all right, Jo. Have you talked to Wade?"

"No. I haven't talked to anyone. What would I say to him? 'I had a really great time. I think you left something at my place'? I don't think this is right." Jo was on the verge of tears but she wouldn't fall any of them right now.

Jack handed his cellphone to her, "Call him. whatever is happening to you right now, he might have some answers."

Jo shook her head no, "I can't."

"How about you dial his number and I'll talk to him." Ellen said determined to find the bastard who did this to her daughter.

Jo nodded as she dialed in Wades number, "Oh my God, I'm being punished aren't I?" Jo was feeling sorry

"Joanna Beth, stop talking like that. You are not being punished. stop blaming on yourself." Ellen scolded as she pressed the cellphone to her ear.

"_The number you have reached has been disconnected, there is no new number at this time." _She shook her head no telling that Wade is not answering at the moment.

"Jo, I want you to rest, and we're going to handle this." Ellen assured,"You're not alone."

"That's sort of the problem, isn't it?" Jo asked bitterly, Jack, Grace and Ellen looked at each other, "Can I be… alone for now?"

"Sure, Jo. One more thing, huh, did you catch his last name?" Jack asked,

"Jefferson." Jo replied,

"Thanks. Come on." And with that they left the room closing the door.

"What the hell is going on? From what I saw this is not normal or human." Grace said,

"Understatement of the century." Jack agreed on that note, "Ok, huh, Grace call your contact at the police station. Now."

"On it." Grace obeliged as she went downstairs to make the call.

"Should we call the boys?" Ellen asked,

"Nah, They're too busy right now looking for Kevin and mrs Tran, I'll doubt they have time for us:" Jack shook his head no,

"So what are we dealing with? Shapeshifter?"

"No, I don't think so. Or…" Jack thought for a moment "Oh crap. I think I know what we're dealing with."

* * *

"Thanks." Grace hunged up and put her cellphone away as they were in the kitchen, "'Any luck with your contact?" Ellen asked

"Wade's home and business phones have been disconnected, no unlisted numbers, no forwarding addresses, no criminal record."

"Great. So, huh, Jack, you said that you know what kind of creature who did this to?" Ellen asked,

"A Cambion. An antichrist." Jack replied,

"You mean, the son of the Devil?"

"No, no, it's not like that." Jack clarified, "An Cambion is the spawn between demons and a humans. I remember something similar like that happened. Uh, Sam, Dean and I were investgating couple of deaths caused by practical jokes gone bad in Nebraska. They all had a common denominator, Jesse Turner. It was chaotic." Jack shook his head remembering the events that took the place.

"What happened?" Ellen asked,

"He left a note on his bed that said that he was sorry for what he did and that he had to leave town knowing that every demon and angel are coming for him. he's more powerful than we have encountered and the sad part is, he's just eleven years old."

"Jesus." Grace breathed out shocked of what she just learned, "Demons breed?"

"Yep and we gotta make sure that doesn't happen again. Grace, watch Kane. Ellen, take Jo to a doctor and see how far is she in pregnancy."

"What about you?" Ellen asked

"I'm gonna find the daddy." Jack replied as he stood up and grabbed his jacket from his seat. He left the house and headed to his car.

* * *

Jack drove to a nearby bar not far from town and entered the bar. He walked up to the bar and cleared his throat getting the attention of the bartender.

"I didn't see you." He said as he turned around and saw

"I get that a lot." Jack shrugged,

"What can I get you?"

"I need some help."

"I'm kind busy."

"Yeah, I know. It won' take long, trust me." Jack assured, "A friend of mine was here last night. Her name is Jo. Blonde hair, 5'4 really pretty?"

"Yeah, she did show up her last night. Why?"

"Well, you see... " Jack I'm sure that you're serving drinks day and night to jackasses that think that they can buy anything."

Bartender came around the bar and faced him: "Yeah, that be a good guess."

"Well… "One of those jackasses hurt Jo. I need to find him, fast." Jack demanded,

"Who was it?"

"Wade Jefferson." Bartender nodded "Does he have any friends that he hangs out wit orh…"

Bartender nodded thoughtfully, "Serena is one of his friends."

"Serena?" Jack asked, that was the name of Jo's friend, she said that she was going to meet up with her.

"Yeah, You know her?"

"You could say that. Do you have her address?" the bartender picked up a pen and wrote down the address on a tissue, then he gave it to Jack who accepted it. "Thanks." He headed to the exit door,

"So, you're her boyfriend?" Bartender asked,

"No. I'm family" Jack replied as he exited the bar.

* * *

"Come on, Jo." Ellen helped her daughter out of her car at the parking lot outside of the hospital. "Good girl."

"Was it always like this when you were pregnant with me and Kane?" Jo asked a bit half jokely as she cluthed her belly.  
Ellen chuckled, "pretty much and you were a pain in the ass if you ask me personally."

Jo screamed in pain high pitched as the car windows shattered in pieces.

"I got you, Jo. I'm here." Ellen said, "Come on, take deep slow breaths."

Jo breathed in and breathed it out slowly as they walked to the entrance and went to the reception. During the walk, Ellen thought if this is preview of things to come then God help her, make sure that Jo doesn't die.

* * *

"Serena?" Jack asked as he knocked on the door at an apartment complex, "It's Jack. A friend of Jo's."

"Come in." she invited, Jack opened the door and entered the apartment looking around.

"Serena?" Jack walked further to the apartment that was dark and spotted a brunette with her back turned to him, "That you?"

"The light hurts my eyes lately."

"Right." Jack said,

"I thought you were the liquor store." Serena said as she drank from a bottle, "I'm almost dry. I know what you're thinking. I shouldn't, right?" she turned around and revealed visibly that she's pregnant like Jo,

"It'll hurt the baby?" she asked as looks at her belly "I hope!"

* * *

Jack stared at the belly for the longest of time there before he blinked getting back, it just got from bad to worse right and now he needed to find Wade fast.

"It's like it's not real, but it is. Right? It's really happening?"

"It's real. It's happening to Jo, too." He told her truthfully,

"Oh, God. - I can't reach Jason. He's gone." She sat down on couch.

"So is Wade." Jack added,

"I didn't know this would happen."

"But you knew something." Jack said,

"Yeah, I knew, I knew, I knew the guys, - Jason and Nick, and then Wade wanted to meet Jo. I don't know." She sighed before continuing, "knew something wasn't right. Their money..."

"What about their money?"

"It kind of - smelled. Like rotten eggs and decay." Jack's eyes widened as he realized those sighs, it _was _a demon, he was right.

"Do you have family member to call?"

"My mom, but she can't know this. Please."

"Serena…" he began but was interrupted by a scream from Serena.

* * *

Jo cried in agony leaning forward as she and Ellen came back home from the hospital. During the examnation, they found out that Jo was carrying seven kids, that's right, seven kids. And to top it off, they found traces of sulphur. So it was demon involved.

"It's gonna be alright, sweetie. Come on. We'll figure how to stop this." Ellen

"I know we will." Jo whispered, Ellen kissed her head as she led her daughter to the living room.

"There's a brave. girl, Jo. Come on." Jo sat down on the couch while Ellen went to get a blanket to cover her up. "Let's get you comfortable."

"You're afraid." Jo said looking harsly at Ellen

"What?" Ellen asked confused,

"You're afraid of what's inside of me. You think it's horrible. ou think that I won't be able to handle it. That if I find out, I'll do something - bad." Jo explained, at her moms even more confused look she continued,

"There is 7 of them. There is 7 of his children – growing inside of me. They are talking to me. They're talking all at once. You can't imagine what's like to be a part of the creation of Satan." Jo was hearing voices inside her head.

"Dear God." Ellen whispered, it was that antichrist Jack was talking about.

"Mom, They're not human, are they?" Jo asked with a look of fear.

"I'm afraid that's true." Ellen answered,

"But, I mean... that could be okay, right? I mean, look at Jack. He's not human. He's a half angel, right? and Cas was an angel too…"

"Shh, shh, shh. Rest, Joanna Beth." Ellen hushed as she bloted her forehead with a handkerchief. Jo sighed as she closed her eyes sinking back onto the cushion. Ellen looked sadly at her daughter thinking what has Jo done to deserve a fate like this? She stood up and looked to Jack who just came back.

"Any luck of finding the son of the bitch?" Ellen asked as she walked towards him.

"Not yet. But I did find her friend Serena though. She's a victim, too. As big as Jo. Wade and his buddies are in on it somehow. Don't know how many women they they've impregnated."

"Well, it only gets worse from here." Ellen added as she showed a piece of paper, "The ultra sound results. Seven heartbeats, at least. And with multiple pregnancies."

"Someone is raising an army of Cambions." Jack concluded,

"Exactly. But why?"

"Good question. We need to find the demon fathers." Jack went to his laptop to find a club that Serena had mentioned back there, "Serena told me that Wade and his buddies hang out at some private gun club called Bob's Gun shop. In fact, I have found a booking from no other than Wade him." Ellen nodded in acknowledgement, "Now we have to figure how to stop this without killing Jo in the process."

"And if we can't?" She blurted out,

Jack sighed, "I think you already know."

"Honey, kick it in the ass." Ellen said, Jack nodded making it a vow.

* * *

Jack pulled up on the parking lot of Bob's Gun shop and stepped out of the Mustang and forced his way to the gun shop where he saw a couple of guys having good time.

"Christo." Jack stated, they turned around to him with black eyes. "Hello, boys. Nice to see you." They marched forward as the fight begun. Jack pressed both of his hand to the first two demons killing them. he took out his sword and stabbed the third demon's chest brutally. He pulled out his sword and approached the man who was Wade, Jack grabbed Wade by the throat and transported to a fire escape outside of a window at an apartment building

"Where's the big daddy demon?" Jack demanded, Wade looked down to see how long is the jump.

"From one guy to another, if you wanna kill me, pick a better spot. From this height, fall wouldn't kill me." Wade said

"Wasn't going to, _yet." _Jack shrugged; he dropped Wade sending him down to the ground. He nailed the pavement as he injuried his kneecaps. Jack jumped down and landed on the catwalk perfectly. Jack walked over to him and put his foot on Wade's chest.

"Where is he?"

He laughed, "Like I should tell you. You're already too late. You and that bitch whore's mother." Jack stomped his face for that remark. "But I'm going to tell you anyway, because that's the point. You will witness the resurrection of the Cambion and you will pay for what you've done to our father. He's at the Norfolk Naval Air Station northwest from here."

"Thank you." Jack plunged his sword into Wade's chest killing him instantly.

"That's for Jo, you sick bastard." Jack snarled, then he made a call to Ellen.

"Ellen, good news. I found where the big daddy demon was at. Norfolk Naval Air Station base north west not Jack said,

"_About damn time because Jo escaped. She hit me and Grace from behind, must be the daddy demon calling out to her telepathetically."_

"That makes sense, doesn't it? Well, you did everything you could, sweetheart and that's all that matters. I'll meet you back at the house." Jack hung up as he flung back to his car, he climbed into the Mustang and drove back home.

* * *

They arrived at the abandoned base station and climbed out of the Mustang to get their weapons.

"All right, gear up." Jack said as he went to get his gun and both of his swords. "Ok, remember get the girls to safety. I'll handle the demon daddy." They went inside the base and started to look around the base, then they saw girls wearing white robes including Jo whom were pregnant. Jack pointed to a nearby cover for Ellen and Grace. They quickly ran for it as Jack stepped forward and went to the demon's face who was in mid fiftes.

"Sorry for being late to your babyshower, _not_." Jack said mocking him, the leader grew furious at the rude interruption of the intruder.

"Get him!" he commanded, his men went to attack Jack but Jack quickly sliced their throats of the two before he thrusted it into the chest of the last demon while the leader was making a run for it.

"Ellen, Grace! Get the girls out of here, now!" Jack ordered, Ellen and Grace did just that getting the girls back to safety. Jack spotted the leader, he twirled his sword holding the point of it and threw it like a dart to the back of the leader's head. A yellow light flashed within him as he fell to the ground. As he died, all the big bellies on each of the girls vanished and they passed out.

"Well, that was a bit unexpected?" Jack smiled sheepishly,

* * *

After they got the girls back home and salt and burned the bodies , Jack, Ellen and Grace drove back home with Jo at the backseat. Jack thought back of what happened after the case in Nebraska in 2009.

* * *

"_Guys what happened back there, it was… this case was different." Jack said as he was at the backseat of the Impala on the way home._

_"Yeah. Kinda agree on that, Jack." Dean agreed,_

_"We just ruined the kids childhood too."_

_"We didn't have a choice, Jack." Sam reminded,_

_"Yeah, I get it it's just that… when you are a parent, you want to protect them from the danger out there." Jack began as he lied down on the backseat "You want them to feel safe and if that includes lying to them so be it. The more I think about, the more I wish our parents had lie to us when we grew up." He closed his eyes and went to sleep._

_"Yeah, me too." Sam agreed solemnly, _

_"Me three." Dean added as they continued their road back to Bobby's. The truth hurts and to some people, isn't always the best option around. it'll do more than good._

* * *

_They cry in the dark, so you can't see their tears_  
_They hide in the light, so you can't see their fears_  
_Forgive and forget, all the while_  
_Love and pain become one and the same_  
_In the eyes of a wounded child_

_Because Hell, Hell is for children_  
_And you know that their little lives can become such a mess_  
_Hell, hell is for children_  
_And you shouldn't have to pay for your love_  
_With your bones and your flesh_

_It's all so confusing, this brutal abusing_  
_They blacken your eyes, and then apologize_  
_Be daddy's good girl, and don't tell mommy a thing_  
_Be a good little boy, and you'll get a new toy_  
_Tell grandma you fell off the swing_

_Because Hell, Hell is for children_  
_And you know that their little lives can become such a mess_  
_Hell, hell is for children_  
_And you shouldn't have to pay for your love_  
_With your bones and your flesh_  
_No, Hell is for children_

_Hell, Hell is for Hell_  
_Hell is for Hell, Hell is for children_

_Hell, Hell is for Hell_  
_Hell is for Hell, Hell is for children_

_Hell, Hell is for Hell_  
_Hell is for Hell, Hell is for children_

_Hell is for children_  
_Hell is for children_

**Hell Is For Children by Pat Benatar**

**AN: How Did I do?**


	65. HeartAche

Chapter 65

Heartache

_May God bless and keep you always_  
_May your wishes all come true_  
_May you always do for others_  
_And let others do for you_  
_May you build a ladder to the stars_  
_And climb on every rung_  
_May you stay forever young_

_Forever young_  
_Forever young_  
_May you stay forever young_

_May you grow up to be righteous_  
_May you grow up to be true_  
_May you always know the truth_  
_And see the light that's surrounding you_  
_May you always be courageous_  
_Stand upright and be strong_  
_May you stay forever young_

_Forever young_  
_Forever young_  
_May you stay forever young_

_May your hands always be busy_  
_May your feet always be swift_  
_May you have a strong foundation_  
_When the winds of changes shift_  
_May your heart always be joyful_  
_May your song always be sung_  
_May you stay forever young_

_Forever young_  
_Forever young_  
_May you stay forever young_

**Forever Young by Meat Loaf.  
**

**AN: I have a little surprise at the end of this chapter. A Plot twist**

* * *

Grace and Jack was at a local farmers market shopping vegetables and fruits. Dean and Sam were on a case in Washtenaw County, Michigan.

"Man you go to Purgatory for a year, this happens. Listen to this,. A jogger in Minneapolis gets his heart ripped out." Jack said reading from his cellphone

"Literary I take it?" Grace asked a bit recoiled as she paid for the groceries.

"Yep, and there was a similar case back in Minnesota six months ago. What does that tell us?"

"That we got a case."

"Bingo." Jack approved, "You're catching on pretty quick."

"Well that case can wait. We're already on a case, the demon tablet." Grace reminded,

Jack groaned, "No, we are taking a break from Kevin. We just spent a week working our asses off, trying to lock Kevin down, okay? He'll have to wait for now."

Grace sighed in defeat, " Ok, ok. I'm not going to pull a Sam here. When are we going?"

"Tomorrow." Jack replied,

"Ok." Grace nodded, "by the way, catch." She threw an object to jack who caught but quickly let it go in fright as he recognized what it was. It was a fake spider, Jack gave her his bitchface for that prank. She had a crooked smile on her face. Jack had a phobia for spiders since he was a kid.

"You so didn't." Jack hissed,

"I did." Grace shrugged,

"All right, but just so you know, you started this." Jack declared, this means prank war. Grace mouthed, bring it on.

* * *

At the police station in Minneapolis, a detective showed the crime scene photos of the dead jogger to Jack and Grace in suits at his office.

"Here's what's odd about this thing – the guy wasn't chopped or cut into, no incision. But his heart was ripped out of him like a peach pit." He explained,

"Was he robbed?" Grace asked,

"Phone, watch, money all still on him."

"What about enemies?" Jack asked,

"He was in town for a conference. No local connections."

"Uh, didn't you guys have a similar case like this six months ago?" Jack asked,

"Yeah, and we hit a brick wall. We had nothing to go on, really. Thought maybe we got lucky here." the detective replied as he walked over to a TV. "A park surveillance camera picked up something." They watched a man who was a bit overweight running past the victim on a security camera that was recording on the night of the murder.

"Huh, you're saying that the chubby guy was the last person to see the vic alive?"

"Other than the killer. Name's Paul Hayes. We, uh, pulled him in for questioning."

"So what makes you think he's clean?" Grace asked,

"Well, so far, no reason not to. I mean, he said he briefly saw the victim, he ran out ahead, that was it."

"What? You didn't do a thorugh research and made him confess?" Jack asked a bit critical,

"We _did_ a thorough check on the guy, not so much as a parking ticket came up. I mean, look at him. I mean, sure, he can run a little bit, but Thor he ain't. You think he's gonna grab Freddy fitness here and throw him down and rip out his heart? I don't think so. Forgive me if I didn't take him out back and shoot him." Jack frowned little darkly at him, Grace noticed and cleared her throat to cut the tension.

"Okay, uh, so... any idea where we can find this guy?" Grace asked,

Jack was in the kitchen of Paul Hayes house where Paul was mixing a vegetable smootie in a mixer. Grace was looking through the house for any signs of unnatural things of course.

"Sorry. I kind of try to stick to a nutrition and workout schedule." Paul said as he poured smoothie onto a glass, "Do you want a hit?"

_"_I'm good, thanks." Jack declined,

"Oh." Paul muttered a bit disappointed,

"So Paul, you past a runner who was later killed last night. What happened?" Jack questioned,

"Yeah, I went over this with the cops. I-I–I didn't know him. I had never spoken to him. I ran past him. I never saw him again. The end." Paul answered and he drank a bit from his smoothi as Grace used the toilet to flush and returned to the kitchen. "Mm, oh. It's disgusting. It tastes like crap, but it keeps you young."

"No thanks, anyway… we couldn't help but notice that the jogger you outraced was a good deal younger than you." Grace said

"And a lot less…." Jack added, unsure of what the right word is to describe Paul's body.

"Uh, full-figured?" Paul finished, Jack nodded, "You should've seen me before. Yeah, hugging a desk all day and watching TV all night, eating fried everything was killing me. I had a health scare about a year ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"No, it changed my life. I mean, I started taking care of myself".

"Now your body's a temple, huh?" Grace asked the obvious,

"Where I worship every day. "He drank some of his smoothie. "Ah."

* * *

"Ok, so have you found anything at the house?" Jack asked as they were at their table in a café doing research, Grace was looking at the newspaper while Jack used his laptop to find any connection,

"I found condoms, hair gel but no hex bags, nothing altar, nothing."

"So we're basically back at square one then." Jack concluded, Grace nodded which casued Jack to sigh, not good news. But then he discovered something when he saw an article online "Hold on a second. Here's another one."

"Another murder?" Grace asked curious as she looked to the laptop,

"And a do-it-yourself heart bypass. It happened two days after the murder of the jog."

"What part of Minneapolis?"

"Iowa, Ames to be exact." Jack replied,

"This can't be possible, Paul was here being questioned by the cops. There's no way that could have been him."

"This guy was a cop himself. This is exactly what happened six months ago. Minneapolis, then Ames. There's pattern here and we found it."

"Right, let's go." Grace said as she rose from chair only to find out that the cushion was glued to her ass. She looked behind her back and saw the cushion on her ass making some of the customers laugh at her. She glared daggers at them as Jack let out a laugh

"Jack! Is there a cushion glued to my butt?" she demanded pissed

Jack cackled, "Not glued, superglued." Jack held up both of his fingers indicating that it's 1-1 between them.

"Amateur." She scoffed,

"You started it, now you're getting it." Jack reminded with a wicked smile.

* * *

After the employees helped Grace to remove the cushion hours later, they packed their bags and headed to Ames the next day. They were at the police station there questioning a police officer Levitt about the cop that was in the county custody.

"Arthur Swenson. Real top-shelf officer. 20 years on the force. He'd ordered a pizza, which the vic delivered." Officer Levitt said,

"And then?" Jack asked,

"The vic didn't make his next drop-off. His body was found on the walk in front of Swenson's."

"Heart missing?" Grace asked,

"No. Heartless." He replied,

"And, uh, what about Swenson?"

"Crumpled on the front stoop. Covered in blood, crying like a baby. Ironically, he had been in court all week, testifying." As in on cue, the phone ringed,

"Hey, Levitt, line two." An officer told him as he walked past them,

"Excuse me." Levitt exused himself as he went to answer the call,"Go ahead."

"So that couldn't have been him in Minneapolis." Jack whispered,

"Maybe, but still we gotta ask Arthur first. I hate it when this happens " Grace replied as Levitt ended the call, "So, this Arthur guy - does he say anything in his defense?" she asked Levitt

"Uh... it's not real helpful." Levitt answered

* * *

"K'uhul ajaw, Cacao, shi-jiiy." Arthur mumbled as they were in the interview room at jail. He clasped and unclasped his hands and repeating the same words over and over again.

"Getting a statement?" Grace asked

"Not very likely." Jack admitted, "Too bad I dropped out of Lunatic High School."

"Well, whatever those words are, it looks he's repeating it." Grace stated,

"Look at his eyes." Jack said as he saw Arthur had mismatched eye colors, one blue and one brown eye.

"Hey, Arthur... did you do this alone?" she asked as she went to the table. He didn't answer the question, just mumbling the words repeatedly

"Arthur, did some invisible voice tell you that you had to kill?" Jack questioned, Arthur reacted at that when he banged his hands to the table, making the Cahill's flinch a bit before continuing repeat those foreign words.

"Ok, you just pissed him off." Grace said, "Hey, Art. Can I call you Art? Listen, I'm gonna sprinkle your arm with holy water." Grace pulled out a flask filled with holy water and opened it, "and it's gonna steam and burn if you're possessed by a demon." He didn't answer as Grace looked at Jack, "He's a mushroom."

"You think?" Jack asked the obvious as Grace poured holy water on Arthur's arm, no reaction which ruled out demonic possession.

"Not possessed then." Jack concluded,

"Arthur, you want to tell us why you did this?" she asked a bit louder,

Arthur didn't answer, he just repeated "K'uhul ajaw, Cacao, shi-jiiy."

"Thank you." Grace deadpanned as she walked towards the door shaking her head. No luck.

* * *

_"K'uhul ajaw, Cacao, shi-jiiy."_ Jack played the words that Arthur repeated on his cellphone in their motelroom.

"What do you think?" Jack asked as he ended the recording,

"Well, I pretty much prefer the Keith Richards version, personally." Grace said, Jack huffed, "But to be honest, they sounded like babble to me." Then an idea occurred to her as she took out her own cellphone,

"Hold on, I bought a translation app."

"You bought an app." Jack said a bit surprised as Grace sat on her bed across her little brother.

"Hmm. Go ahead." Grace held out her cellphone recording as Jack played the recording from his.  
Moments later, they ended the recordings as Grace looked at the result on the display screen.

"And babble wins. "Language unknown." Grace declared as she held her phone for Jack to read.

"Mm." Jack murmured, just then Jack's phone ringed and he went to answer the call.

"Agent Sutherland." Jack said, "What?"

* * *

"So, Dr Kashi, what are we looking at here, some kind of psychotic breakdown?" Grace asked as she was questioning a doctor outside of Arthur's room. Arthur himself was lying in a hospital bed with a bandage around his head.

"Oh, definitely. He was very thorough. Severed the optic nerve. He was determined to remove the eye." Dr Kashi replied,

"And what kind of object did he use to cut with?"

"He doesn't look strong enough, but he broke off part of the bed frame and used it as a knife." A nurse walked to Dr Kashi and handed her a file. "Thank you."

"Damn, they need to put warning labels on this one." Grace said,

"Like I said – determined." Dr Kashi replied,

"Doctor, I noticed that he had two different-colored eyes." Grace said remembering,

"Yes. Apparently, he was in an accident where much of one eye was shattered. His vision was saved with a transplant."

"When was this?" Dr Kashi looked at the patients file for the date of the transplant.

"A year ago, almost to the date. And, interestingly, it's the transplanted eye he chose to cut out."

"Really?" Grace asked, Kashi nodded, "One more question, doctor. Is it possible to trace the donor of a transplanted organ?"

"Difficult."

"But possible?" Kashi smiled telling Grace that it is, "Hmm."

* * *

The next day after Grace informed Jack about Arthur, Jack was in the motel room using his laptop when Grace entered carrying take-out food. They were in their regular clothes now.

"Hey." Grace greeted as she went to put food on the table.

"Hey." Jack said, "Arthur Swenson had an eye transplant a year ago, right?

"Yeah."

"Well, I remembered Paul Hayes was talking about health scare he had last year that changed his life. So I pulled up his medical records from Minneapolis and guess who other than Arthur Swenson, had a transplant in the last year?"

"Paul Hayes?" Grace asked,

"I gave it away, didn't I?" Jack frowned,

"A little. All right, so we've got two suspects in two identical murders in two different cities that both had organ transplants a year ago." Grace said,

"Yeah. Also…" Jack continued,

"I knew there was an also." Grace commented,

"It got me thinking about the words Arthur spoke at the police station. Maybe your translation app called it "language unknown" because it's a dead language like ancient Greek. So I emailed the audio to Dr Morrison."

"Who?" Grace asked confused about Dr Morrison

"The anthropology professor who helped Sam and Dean with the Amazons." Jack reminded,

"Oh, right. Sam was pretty happy about the meeting with him, talked about how great he was for hours." Grace nodded thoughtfully, "Well, then, let's get our asses on the road."

"Where?"

"Boulder, Colorado. Another heart attack."

* * *

Grace was driving the Mustang while Jack was on the passenger's seat on the road to Colorado.  
"So what did you do over the past year when I was in Monsterland?" Jack asked,

"Well, I spent most of the time raising Marie and tried to be there for Ellen while you were gone. She really missed you." Grace replied,

Jack sighed sadly, "I know. When I was down there, I missed her too. Including Kane. There was not a day thinking about them, how I missed his first steps, his first birthday. All the things that Father should watch but for me, I spent a year in Purgatory fighting to survive. Kinda gave me a new perspective in life. Now I'm enjoying every minute of it. "

Grace patted Jack's shoulder proud of her little brother, "Good for you, Jackie." Her cellphone ringed and she went to get it.

"Yeah? Hey, Dr. Kashi. Okay. Thank you. Uh, could you run one more name for me? Yeah – Paul Hayes. Uh-huh. And the donor? Seriously? How many others? Did anybody from Boulder, Colorado, receive any of those organs? Okay, thank you." She hung up and put her cellphone back into her jacket.

"This news is going to rattle your cage. She says that both Paul Hayes' kidney and Arthur Swenson's new eye came from – you ready for this? – Brick Holmes."

"Wait, you don't mean _the _Brick Holmes?" Jack asked wide eyed, he and Grace used to idolize Brick Holmes, one of the greatest Quarterbacks in NFL in the 90's.

"The one and only."

"The all – pro quarterback?"

"Do I need to answer that question?"

"Huh, That Guy sure can play football, man. He bought his game on the pitch, everytime." Jack smiled fondly,

"Yeah, until he died in a car crash last year." Grace added,

"Oh, yeah." Jack's smiled faltered before he changed the subject "Ok, he must've signed a donor card before he died. Did the doc tell you of many organs he donated?"

"Including the two suspects? Eight." Grace answered,

"Eight?" Jack repeated,

"Eight." Grace confirmed,

"And the one is in Boulder?" Jack asked,

"Probably not, that's the bad news. But the good news is that Brick lived just outside of Boulder."

"It's not much. Brick's dead." Jack reminded,

"It's all we got."

* * *

"I just want to say how sorry we are for your loss, Mrs. Holmes." Grace said sympathetic to Mrs Holmes, Brick holmes mother at her house. She, Grace and Jack were in the living room.

"Thank you." She stated kindly of the words.

"You know, uh, Brick Holmes was my idol back in high school. He had an amazing career. 18 pro seasons, 7 division championships, 4 Super Bowls – never slowed down a day."

"Brick lived for competition and athletic perfection. I don't think it occurred to his fans that he was human, like the rest of us."

"Do you know your son was an organ donor?" Grace asked,

"Does that make this a matter for the FBI?"

"Like we explained earlier, we're mostly here, uh, to dot some I's on a different matter." Jack clarified,

"There was a public-awareness thing a few years ago. A lot of star athletes signed on. I'm sure Brick didn't think twice about it, since he never thought he was going to die."

"That's true, a lot of jocks are like that. You know, I can't help but think of what happened that night on the bridge. There was light traffic, no alcohol involved, no skid marks. Big-time athlete, cat like reflexes. How is it that he just drives off the side of a bridge?" Jack asked,

"When things happen that aren't supposed to happen, they're called accidents, I believe." Mrs Holme said,

"So, everybody knows about Brick's football career, obviously but they have no information about his personal life. Was he married?" Grace asked,

"Just to the game. He gave it everything he had. It's a difficult life." Mrs Holmes told them simply,

"Did you notice any changes in Brick's behavior before he died – you know, anyone, anything new in his life?"

"No, no. I don't think so."

"So, no new interests?"

"No. Everything was just as it had been. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid my time is up." She said as she stood up,

"The university is naming a new athletic building after Brick. I can't be late."

"Of course. Just one more question." Grace stated,

"There is always one more question in life, isn't there? That's what I find." And with that she headed to the door.

* * *

"She didn't reveal much, did she?" Grace asked as they exited the house and headed to the Mustang.

"Nope, she seemed reluctant somehow. She's definitely hiding something from us." Jack replied,

Jack's cellphone buzzed and he checked out the text message

"Oh, no." Jack muttered, "It happened."

"Come on, don't tell me someone had their heart ripped out here in Boulder." she said hoping that didn't happen.

"Want me lie to ya?" Jack asked, She sighed as he climbed into the seat and started the ignition. And then suddenly South American music blasts from the speakers, the wipers turned on and Jack reared back in his seat.

"What the Hell!" Jack exclaimed as he frantically shut off everything in his Mustang.

And in that moment, Grace burst into fits of giggles when she saw the look on Jack's face. She pulled off another prank on him and it worked to perfection.

"You should've seen the look on your face. It was priceless." She managed to say between the giggles.

"You're a freaking bitch." Jack said angrily, giving her a dirty look.

"And I'm damned well proud of it." Grace said proudly.

* * *

Grace was looking on the laptop at the table in their motel room as Jack was talking to Dr Morrison on the phone writing down the translated words of the dead language that Arthur was mumbling about on a notepad.

"All right, Professor Morrison, that does it. The FBI thanks you." Jack said "Yes, I'll make sure that you will be added as as a technical advisor. Yeah, it comes with a medical plan. All right, goodbye." Jack hunged up as he took his notepad and walked down to the table to take a seat across Grace.

"He came through?" Grace asked,

"Yeah, here's what the nuthead Arthur Swenson was babbling about over and over. First off, it _is_ a dead language – Ancient Mayan." Jack answered,

"Doesn't get much deader than that." Grace commented,

"What Arthur was saying was The divine god Cacao is born."

"Cacao?" Grace asked with a doubtful look,

"Yeah, Cacao – as in the Mayan God of maize or corn." Jack said, Grace shook her head as she looked back to the laptop, "Anyway, Cacao was the most powerful god because maize was the most important thing to the Mayans. Well, that and torturing and killing everyone in sight."

"So basically, we're looking for a thousand-year-old culture's god of corn?"

Jack shrugged,"Pretty much."

"Well, we better find him fast or someone in Arizona is next up to get their heart ripped out." Grace said as she read a news article of another guy missing in Phoenix.

"Another person got a piece of Brick?"

"Yeah, I got a name. Just e-mailed the cops and they responded, they haven't seen him in days."

"So... Should we go to Arizona and look for this guy?"

She shook her head no, "No, Brick Holmes is the way into this. Eleanor Holmes was doing her best not to reveal anything suspicious. Looks like we're going a little breaking and entering tonight." Grace said as she rose from her chair and went to the bathroom.

* * *

They broke into Eleanor's house at night and walked up the stairs to the master room where they found two closets, they split up to cover more ground.

"Well, this is Brick's closet." Jack said as he looked at the clothes, he had to admit, for a dead man, he had good taste in clothes "Man, the stuff he's got would be worth a lot of money on eBay." Jack found a bottle of peroxide, hair dyer.

"Hey, Gracie, would it break your heart to know that your boyfriend Brick was not a natural blonde?" he chuckled,

_"Jack, this is really weird." _Grace said from the second closet

What do you mean?"

"_I don't know. Is this Eleanor's closet?"_

"Are you sure?" Jack asked,

"Look at this." Grace called out as they stepped out of the closets where Grace was holding a jacket with a scarf, "She wore this today we talked to her."

"Maybe she moved to Brick's room after he died." Jack suggested as he glanced at the bed, "Or."

"Oh." Grace wrinkled her nose as she became quickly disgusted of what Jack was implying to, "Thanks bro, now that image is permanent itched into my head."

Jack shrugged as they walked back to their respective closets. A few minutes later Jack found a hidden door behind some clothes.

"Now we're talking." Jack grinned,

* * *

Jack transported Grace into the room and turned the lights on where they found a gold mine of sports trophies and memorabilia. Any sports fan's dream.

"Wow. I always knew that he had something like this in house." Jack said admringly as he looked around the room.

"This is a lot of hardware here." Grace commented as she walked over to a shelf, "Ok, I get it why he has football trophies but look at the other stuff he's got. Uh, baseball, boxing, race-car driving."

"He was a fan himself… of any kind of sport, he respected them." Jack stated, "I mean look at all this stuff he's got. A cricket mallet, golf clubs, a Kendo sword, archery equipment."

Grace found a box of old letters from a cupboard, "Look at this." she put the box down at the table and took out one of the letters.

* * *

"They're all the same, "Dearest Betsy." Blah blah blah. Who's Betsy?" Jack asked as they sat down on the table reading the letters.

"Maybe a girlfriend? Eleanor didn't mention a Betsy." Grace shrugged, clueless as he is at the moment  
Jack sighed as he "This is old. " Dearest Betsy, third day of training camp. Roadwork improving. Working on my left jab. They say this kid Sugar Ray is gonna be tough."

"Wait, Sugar Ray Robinson? Didn't he box in 40's?" Grace asked, a bit wide eyed, "Does the letter have same intitals?"

"Yeah, love me." Jack replied,

"Here's another one." Grace said as she picked up another letter, "Dearest Betsy, on the road again. So hard to be away from you, honey. Will give the Red Sox hell and get back to you." And they continued to read the rest of the letters from when Brick was in Le Mans, when Brooklyn Dodgers became LA Dodgers, he raced against Alain Frost and played against the Red Sox's until Jack discovered something that got his curiousity alerted

"Wait, this one looks recent." Jack said as he began to read, "Dearest Betsy… So tired of it all." Jack stopped at that and looked at Grace, this was the goodbye letter from Brick right before he died.

* * *

They were back at their motel room as Jack was using his laptop to find some pictures of Brick Holmes over the years while Grace was reading from a clipboard on her bed which was covered with papers and files.

"Grace, look at this. I pulled up the names on the trophies. Check it out." Jack called, Grace climbed out of the bed and sat down on a chair next to her brother, Jack brought up photos of different athletes on his laptop. "Brick Holmes – football player. Charlie Karnes – race-car driver. Davey Samuelson – baseball player. Kelly Duran – boxer. Four different guys, right?"

"Yeah." Grace replied,

"Watch this." Jack said as he arranged the photos so that they got the head shots of the four athletes. They had the same face. "Same dark eyes, cheekbones, nose, mouth."

"So you're telling me that the four guys who all look to be in their mid-20s and go back 70 years could be the same guy?" Grace asked in disbelief, Jack nodded in confirmation.

"Damn. For a 95 year old man, Brick packs a punch." Grace muttered,

* * *

"So, if all those four athletes were the same guy, how did he pull it off? Appear, then vanish from the face of the earth and come back with a new look?" Jack asked as he handed a beer to Grace who accepted it.

Jack sat down on his chair and continued to work on his laptop while Grace was reading some papers.

"Well, Cacao, the uh, maize God was Mayan, right?" Grace said,

"Yeah."

"The Maya were all about war and torture and conquest... and sports." Grace began as she was looking through some of the papers, "It says, "Their athletes were treated like kings." The Mayan jocks made sacrifices to Cacao by – ready for this? – killing a victim, pulling out his heart, and eating it. They believed the rituals gave them super-charged power over their opponents."

"But they didn't stay young for long." Jack added then he nodded thoughtfully as something occurred to him

"Unless he made somesort of a deal with Cacao."

"Yeah, it's not the first time that happened. People that are making deal with demons and gods. Perhaps he stayed young for so long, if the sacrifices kept on coming. Remember all that antique sports equipment he had? This guy could go back to the Mayan days." Grace said,

"Huh. So one of the greatest QBs ever to play the game was over 900 years old." Jack concluded,

"That covered the Brick part but what about the missing guys that are carrying his spare parts?" Grace asked,

"Maybe the spell came with the package. Remember Paul Hayes, the chubby guy that had a health scare that changed his life? Spell may had compel him to keep carrying out the ritual." Jack answered

"It's kinda like a being bitten by a werewolf. Once you're infected, you got do what Mother Nature tells you to do, especially if you like the results."

"Exactly, except for Arthur, the dedicated police officer, couldn't handle it. He went nuts." Jack said then sighed, "Brick Holmes, a heart eater. Who knew?" Jack read a newspaper article about Kelly Duran.

"Yeah. The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Grace said drinking her beer as Jack found something that had helped him of Betsy's identity.

"Well, atleast he didn't sleep with his mother." Jack muttered, Grace chuckled, "No, seriously. Look." Grace moved over moves over to look at the laptop, which shows a photo of a woman with a boxer.

"Fighter Kelly Duran is congratulated on a second-round knockout by wife Betsy." Grace read the headline underneath the picture and then something clicked in her head. "Dearest Betsy." Jack and Grace came to the same conclusion, Betsy was Eleanor Holmes, Brick Holmes mother, judging of the looks and the face. If there's one thing you can't change physically, it's the eyes.

* * *

After the shocking discovery, Grace went to the bathroom to take a shower. She turned on the hot water as she undressed herself. She stepped in steaming shower and put her head under the hot spray washing her hair, unknowing that Jack sneaked in without making a noise and went to the toilet. Jack mouthed one, two and three and flushed the toilet turning the hot water cold. Grace screamed at the cold water and Jack started laughing.

"Jack Cahill, you're a deadman!" Grace yelled, Jack flushed the toilet again for that remark before he left the bathroom laughing.

"Eh, payback is a bitch." Jack sighed happily at his revenge.

* * *

The next day, they were in their regular clothes at the front door of Eleanor's house.

Jack knocked on the door and moments later, Eleanor answered it.

"Hello, Eleanor." Jack greeted,

"Or should we call you Betsy?" Grace said and in that moment, Eleanor knew that she had been busted, in a way.

"Eleanor, innocent people are dying and it's going to continue until we stop it." Jack made it clear to Eleanor when they were in the living room, no more lies. Eleanor sat down on the couch while the Cahill's were in their respective chairs.

"Did you know about the murders over past year?" Grace asked,

"No. I didn't. I swear. I thought when – when Brick died, it would be over." Eleanor answered,

"Betsy, help us. This is not what you want Brick's legacy to be." Grace said,

"His Mayan name was Inyo. He was a proud young athlete nearly 1,000 years ago. He lived for sport and never wanted his days in the sun to end. So he arranged a bargain with the god Cacao through a high priest." She explained,

"Stay young forever." Jack stated,

"As long as the sacrifices continued, twice a year – once for the planting, once for harvest."

"When did you find out about this?" Grace asked

"Not until I began to age and – and Brick – Kelly, as he was when I met him – did not. But by that time, Brick himself had changed... inside. He wasn't just the warrior whose only reason for living was combat. He – we were deeply, deeply in love. So in love, I'm ashamed to say, that when I found out that – how my husband stayed young and strong, I chose to ignore it." Eleanor replied,

"You and Brick had to go underground from time to time to hide your secret, right?" Grace said,

"Every ten years or so, he would, uh, re-emerge with a new look, a new name. And me, I was the wife, and I was the woman in hiding, and then, when I got into my forties, I became Brick's mother. Eleanor. I am so tired. You can't imagine the burden of it all. I think even Brick was through. He could see the end of my days were at hand, and... He had lived centuries all alone, but I don't think he could bear the thought of life without me. That's why he drove off that bridge. You must think I'm a monster."

"No, you're not. Love can make you blind sometimes, but it wasn't your fault." Jack assured, "Here's the deal, eight killer are on the loose right now, not just one."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" Grace asked confused

"Brick used to say the heart was key. That was the focus of the sacrifice." Eleanor replied,

"So to stop the murders, you stop Brick's beating heart?" Jack asked, Eleanor nodded.

"Do you know where the person is who has the heart? Do you know?"

* * *

So, based on Eleanor's information she gave them, they pulled up on a street across a strip club called the Bunny Hole.

"Seriously? King daddy monster is a stripper?" Jack frowned as he parked the Mustang.

"Are we sure that this is going to work?"

"As long as Eleanor knows what she's talking." Jack shrugged as he went to get their knifes and handed Grace the large one while Jack put his sword in his jacket.

"You think Brick thought maybe he'd burn to nothing when he crashed that car?"

"Yeah, but he didn't, which is why we're here." they stepped out of the Mustang and headed to the front door where it was locked. So Jack transported them inside and they walked up the stair as they took out their flashlights heading to the locker room.

"You smell that?" Jack grinned as he inhaled it, Grace looked at her brother disgusted.

"You're a pervert." Grace said as they walked up to the main room of the club. They looked around when all of a sudden, the lights turned on and out stepped a pretty attractive brunette walked on stage. Randa, the one who has Brick's heart.

"Eleanor sent you, right? I figured she'd probably break and give me up. This won't end well for her, of course. Not that it's gonna end well for you." She said; Grace took out her knife. "Oh, now, you don't think we're gonna let you do that, do you?"

"We?" Jack asked confused, Randa raised her eyebrows and on cue Paul Vance and an Asian American man attacked them from behind. Paul threw Grace into a nearby table taking her out. Paul went on to punch Jack but Jack blocked it and kneed him in the stomach.

The asian man smashed Jack's head with a beer bottle subdueing him. " I'm the guy from Phoenix you were looking for." he grabbed Jack and threw him onto the stage at Randa's feet. Paul and the Phoenix restrained Jack

"Well, i have to admit, you're stronger than you look." Jack admitted,

"Comes with the package. Plus, I work out a lot." Paul said as Randa walked up to Jack.

"You can't imagine who I was before. This shy, awkward little thing from Georgia with a heart condition. Then I had the surgery." Randa began as she put her foot on his chest. "I became freaking Xena, Warrior Princess." she sat on the top of Jack, "I couldn't dissect a frog in high school. But sacrificing to Cacao?" she purred into his ear, "Better than sex."

She runs a finger over Jack's muscular chest taking her time, "So, if I go real slow and take my time and enjoy this, I can actually show you your own beating heart before you die."

"Too bad that you don't get the chance to do that, sweetheart." Jack grinned as his eyes flashed amber black, he broke himself free tossing Paul and the phoenix guy at a distance surprising Randa big time as he stood up and showed his black wings to her.

"Come get me." Jack motioned her to bring the fight while Grace woke up and distracted Randa's minons.

Randa herself thought that she had a chance as she went to punch but Jack easily caught her fist and squeezed it, breaking every bone in her hand as she kneeled and stared into the cold blue eyes of Jack. Jack plunged his sword straight into the heart.

Her eyes and her body around the knife wound burn with red light as the Phoenix Guy, Paul and Grace turned around and saw Randa's midsection burning red.

Milder red light emanates from the chests of Paul and phoenix guy as they fall to the ground dead. Seconds later, bright white light flares from her midsection, the red light go out, and she dropped to the ground dead. Jack and Grace sighed in relief as he glanced at his sister.

"You're all right?" Jack asked, Grace nodded holding the back of her head.

* * *

After they told Eleanor or Betsy about Randa's death, she was relief that she will finally be at peace. On the road back home to Norfolk, Grace thought back of one special day with someone familiar when Jack was in Purgatory.

* * *

Six Months ago, Kermit, Texas.

"_Mommy, do I have to dress up?" Marie asked as they were at the front door, Grace was holding a birthday cake while Marie held the balloons. Grace was wearing a white dress with sleeves cut off while Marie wore a pink floral dress. _

_"Yes, sweetie. We made a deal that if you were going to pick the birthday cake, we would wear fancy dress." Grace replied,"Remember, be nice." She knocked on the door and seconds later came a man that she hadn't seen since six months ago._

_"Grace?" that was Sam with a surprised look on his face.  
"Happy birthday, Sammy!" Grace and Marie congratulated in unison._

_"What is this?" _

_"What? You've never seen a birthday cake? Good God, you're a tragic man, Sam." grace joked with a goofy, Sam chuckled, "Can we come in?"_

_"Sure." Sam let them in and led them to the kitchen where Grace put the brithday cake on the table. They sat down and began to eat the cake. For the first time in a long time, Sam smiled happy. This was the best birthday since… forever._

* * *

_You say it's your birthday_  
_It's my birthday too-yeah_  
_They say it's your birthday_  
_We're gonna have a good time_  
_I'm glad it's your birthday_  
_Happy birthday to you._

_Yes we're going to a party party_  
_Yes we're going to a party party_  
_Yes we're going to a party party._

_I would like you to dance-Birthday_  
_Take a cha-cha-cha-chance-Birthday_  
_I would like you to dance-Birthday_  
_Dance_

_You say it's your birthday_  
_Well it's my birthday too-yeah_  
_You say it's your birthday_  
_We're gonna have a good time_  
_I'm glad it's your birthday_  
_Happy birthday to you._

** Birthday by Paul McCartney**


	66. Benny and Liv

Chapter 66

Benny and Liv.

_We walk the walk, like we're 10 feet tall,_  
_Hide in the tree tops of the timber, deliver death to all_  
_We talk the talk, our voice is thunder,_  
_My mission here is truly clear, I am the butcher_  
_We are the shadow storm, rolling defenders,_  
_Filled with piss and pride, and a courage unprecedented_

_It's time to man up, when you've got a man down_  
_It's time to man up, never leave a man down_  
_I've got your back and you've got mine,_  
_As long as we stand together,_  
_Everything's gonna be alright_  
_I'll keep you high when you get low,_  
_Just a band of brothers raising hell,_  
_Like a murder of crows_

_We've got the skills, we've got the know how,_  
_We bring a fury that makes you bow down,_  
_My blood is poison, pumping through my veins,_  
_Stalking like a madman killer, we bring the pain_  
_I'd die for all of you, it's my destiny,_  
_My killer instinct, iron man with a war face scream_

_We've got the look, and it's open season,_  
_We've got that thousand yard stare,_  
_And all we need is a reason_  
_We're locked and loaded, full metal jacket_  
_We're in the shit and we love it,_  
_Let's motherfucking do this_

**Band of Brothers by Hellyeah**

* * *

A man in a red suit walked along the dock in Eagle Harbor, Washington when suddenly Benny stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello, Quentin." Benny greeted,

"Benny. No, It – it can't be you." Quentin said in disbelief,

"I get the confusion. You of all people knew I was really, truly dead. After all, you held down my legs, didn't you? When the old man told Sorento to saw off my head. Where is he?" Benny demanded,

"Are you serious? Did you really think I'd tell you where he is?"

"Well, I guess I was..." Benny said as he held up a large knife, " ...kind of hoping you wouldn't."

"On the other hand, I might _show_ you where he is." Quention replied as two of his men appeared behind Benny which he acknowledged their presence, "After me and my boys take off your hands and feet."

"Well, don't go through all that trouble on my account."

"Please. You go and crawl your way out of God's ass for another ride on the merry-go-round? The old man's gonna want to see this for himself."

"Mm. Well, they might be able to kill me. And that's all right. 'Cause if they do, I know exactly where I'm going... and who I'll see when I get there." Benny stated as he glanced over at Liv sneaking behind Quentin and beheaded Quentin as his headless body crumpled to the ground with a big machete.

"Hello, boys. Got room for a dame to join the party?" Olivia grinned as she joined Benny's side.

"Perfect timing, Liv." Benny said relieved that the numbers were even as the fight took place.

* * *

"Damnit, he's nowhere to be found. That's twice he burned us out. Shame on you, Sam." Jack said holding two fingers as he, Dean, Sam and Ellen were in a motel room in, Enid, Oregon that Kevin had booked under a phony credit card trail and a fake ID but unfortunately he was nowhere to be found though.

"No, no, no, no. I'm the one who said he set us up." Sam replied,

"No, you said, "I wonder if Kevin is setting us up," and then you started in with the – the techno babble. That was like two states ago." Dean corrected,

"Either way, boys," Ellen stepped in to prevent any further bickering, "this room was billed to one of Kevin's false credit ID'. And it just happened that this motel ran his number today." Dean went on to pick the lock on the minibar

"He actually checked in?" Jack asked,

"yes." Sam replied,

"Kid's like Rain Man. He's like a crappy little credit-card-counting... criminal prodigy Rain Man." Dean muttered as he took three beers from the mini bar,

"Well he _was _in advanced placement." Sam reminded,

"Shut up." Dean grumbled as he handed Ellen, Jack and Sam their beers, "When's that little idiot gonna stop running from us?"

"I don't know, Dean. I mean you did try to kill his mother." Jack reminded,

"I was trying to kill Crowley, okay? Who happened to be wearing Kevin's mother at the time. Well, there's a difference." Dean,

"Not to Kevin, obviously, because it's his own mother." Ellen said the obvious, Sam nodded in agreement, just then Jack and Dean's cellphones ringed.

"Hold that thought. No, actually, you know what? Don't hold that thought." Dean said as he and Jack went to answer the calls.

"Hello? Hello? Uh, hang on. There's not enough bars." Dean told the caller as he nudged Jack to go outside the motel room and closed the door behind. After that they went their ways.

"Olivia?" Jack asked,

"_Hey, Jackie, Benny and I got bit of a trouble. Could really use your help." _Olivia replied, and by the sound of her voice, it can't be good.

Jack sighed, "what did you guys do?"

_"Trust me, it ain't like that." _Olivia assured before Olivia explained of how she and Benny took on Quentin and his men. Sam and Ellen looked out at the window to see Jack and Dean talking on their phones.

"You took how many?" Jack asked not sure if he heard it right.

_"Well, you know me. I've always been a little crazy." _Olivia said, "_Listen, I'm injured and Benny's legs ain't functional at the moment. There's a… fuel barge not too far from here. I think we can make it there if we go slow crawl. I was hoping if you could do one more favor for me?"_

"You can't be serious?" Ellen asked as Jack and Dean left the motel room followed by her and Sam. Dean and Jack told them that they got to leave which didn't settle well.

* * *

"Hey, the trail is dead but the room is paid for. You two got some research to do and we have some personal crap to deal with." Jack answered as he put his bag in the backseat of the the Impala.

"What does that mean – "personal"?" Sam asked both Dean and Jack,

"Did you have a stroke?" Dean asked sarcastically, "Personal, as in our own grown-up personal – I don't know – crap."

"Damnit…"

"What, Sam?" Jack interrupted, "Last time we checked, you took a year off. We need a day." With that, they got into the impala.

* * *

On the road to Eagle Harbor where Benny and Olivia was at the moment, Jack thought back to Purgatory and his time there.

* * *

_Jack evaded a punch of an vamp as he kneed him in the stomach and drove his elbow to the vamp's back taking him down. Jack went to behead him making a quick kill as another vamp lunged him but Jack put his hand on the vamp's head smiting as white light emitted from his eyes and mouth. After that, Jack backed up to Olivia who was having a trouble of her own but it wasn't that she couldn't handle._

_They circled around to see two vamps coming from both sides. They prepared themselves as they went for the kill. They cut the heads off of their attackers._

* * *

In the meantime, Sam was researching Kevin's many aliases while Ellen was talking to Garth over the phone. He looked up Kevin's Princeton admission form, and a credit card application with one of his aliases Kevin Park.

"You are a wascally wabbit, Mr. Tran." Sam said as he accidentally pulled up a picture that was taken on his birthday. Sam, Grace and Marie was sitting at the table eating cake.

He smiled fondly of that memory, it was the first time that he celebrated his birthday, ever.

"_How did you find me?" Sam asked as he and Grace was outside of the motel while Everett was watching Marie and Riot in the kitchen on his birthday._

_"Well, first things, first." Grace said as she went to slap Sam across his face, despite their height difference, she managed to reach his face with her hand.  
Sam rubbed his slapped cheek turned red. "I take it that's for leaving without even saying goodbye."_

_"You think?" Grace asked the obvious,_

_Sam sighed, "Look, Grace I'm sorry for that. But… you gotta understand, I was completely alone. For the first time in my life. And it scared the crap outta me."_

_"I know. But you're not the only one who lost a brother. You're not alone on this." Grace reminded,_

_"Yeah but..."_

_"No buts. I'm gonna help you get through this, capice?" Grace laid it out to Sam_

_Sam obeyed, chuckling "Capice."_

_"Good, come on. Let's go back and stop Marie from eating the entrie birthday cake." _

_"So how did you find me?" Sam asked as they walked back to the motel_

_"I called Garth, have to say, you were good of covering your tracks." Grace replied _

_"Thank you." Sam blurted it out_

_"For what?"_

_"For remembering my birthday." She smiled and kissed his cheek._

_"No problem Sam." Grace said as they entered his motel room and went to the kitchen_

_"hey, do you mind if I take a picture of you guys?" Everett asked,_

_"Sure." Grace said as she sat down with Marie and Sam next to her. Everett took her camera and went on to take the picture._

* * *

Sam sighed as he continued where he left off.

* * *

The next day Dean and Jack arrived in Eagle Harbor. They climbed out of the Impala and spotted a camper truck. They checked out the cabin and found two small ice chests. Jack opened the ice chest revealing blood bags. Jack glanced at Dean as they took the ice chests and headed to the dock.

"Benny!" Dean called,

"Olivia!" Jack called as they walked down the stairs into a fuel barge where there they found Benny and Olivia leaning against the wall for support injured.

"Benny? Olivia?" Dean asked as they rushed to the aid of the vamp friends. "Not looking good."

Benny chuckled,"Up yours."

* * *

Later that day, Dean and Jack leaned against the table, on which there were many empty blood bags. Benny and Olivia came out of the bathroom wearing clean clothes healed.

"Wow. You, uh... look okay." Dean said geniuely surprised,

"Getting there." Benny said,

"You two were double-hamstrung."

"Yeah, well, a little rest, a half a cooler full of AB-negative – most wounds short of an amputation will mend up... vampirically speaking." Benny stated, Olivia nodded

"Right." Jack said as Benny picked up a bag and put on his cap.

"We'll be 100% before you know it." Benny assured them that he and Olivia will be ok, he held out a hand to Dean which he accepted it of course "Thank you, brothers."

"What's going on, Benny?" Jack asked, Benny was hiding something; he didn't give them the whole picture of the situation.

"Oh, your work here is done, Jack. You already saved the day. You know, I got my, uh, deal, and you and Dean got – what'd you call it? A family business? "

Olivia sighed, "Just tell them, Benny. They'll figure it out one way or another. No point of lying to them."

Benny resigned in defeat, "You and that whole "friend" thing, man."

* * *

"_Well, I gotta_ admit,_ Cassie's got some strong points but goddamn if he isn't a magnet." Olivia said as they started walk back to Dean, Cas and Benny who was in the middle of the conversation._

_"Well before we found Cas, you and Benny said that our humanity and my grace was drawing too much attention. Jack replied_

_Grace shrugged, "That too." they joined them not long after that,_

_"You guys ok?" Dean asked _

_"Yeah, we're good." Jack replied "You?" Dean nodded, _

_"Jackie, are you sure that you can pass through the door?" Benny asked with somewhat doubtful,_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked confused_

_"Well, considering what you are, you and hot wings may not make it." Jack glanced at Cas with inquiring look._

_"I have to agree with the vampire, Jack. The risk of crossing Purgatory with a seraph and a Hellbreaker… it's uncertain we can pass through the door." Cas added,_

_"You see, Dean's an intact, living human being stuck in Purgatory's craw. This dimension wants to spit you out, which is exactly what's gonna power our escape pod. Now, I'm pretty sure I can squeeze through, too, because, after all, you take away the fangs and the fun, I was born human, too. But…_

_ "I'm half human, so does that count?"_

_"Maybe but… I don't think it would work for the both of us" Cas admitted,_

_"No. I refuse to believe that." Jack shook his head, he turned to Benny "Listen to me, your undead assclown. I have a son back there and I'll be damned if I miss his childhood by being stuck here forever." Jack doesn' want to stay in Purgatory any longer, he wants to see his family again. "Cas… We're gonna shove our asses back home, even if it's going to kill the five of us."_

_Benny huffed, "Like I said,_ _I'm less than comfortable with that."_

* * *

"Well, it's good to know you two are still dumb as ever." Benny said

"Yeah, well, some things never change. Now, why are you two getting into machete fights with your own kind?" Dean asked,

"Quentin, the man we came for? He and Benny were in the same nest." Olivia replied,

"I'm hunting the vampire who turned me, my maker." Benny added,

"Hmm. Don't get us wrong, we love a good hunt." Jack replied with an unreadable look "But…. Why?"

"Kill him before he kills me... again." Benny answered simply.

Ellen had just finished talking to Garth on the phone when picked up a newspaper asaw a crossword puzzle, which brought a memory of Kevin's stay.

* * *

_"Kevin!" Ellen called as she was doing dishes in the kitchen, Kevin came down the stairs with a pen behind his ear and a newspaper in his hands_

_"Yeah, Ellen?"_

_"Help me with the dishes. It has to be done before I go to Michigan."_

_"Why?" Kevin asked hesitant _

_"Jo wants my help with a vengeful spirit which means that you have to stay here and watch Kane."_

"_Uh, I don't know…" Kevin admitted scratching _

_"Kevin. Remember what you promised. You live in my house, you live by my rules, got that?" Ellen said, Kevin sighed in defeat as he put the newspaper on the table and joined her at the sink where he helped Ellen to finish washing the dish. Once they done that, Kevin went to get something from the fridge when Ellen got curious as she picked up a newspaper where she saw a solved crossword puzzle. _

_"I usually solved three to four crosswords a day. An habit from when I was a kid." Kevin told her as he grabbed an apple._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, I never got the chance since I became a prophet. It was a way to calm my nerves."  
Ellen chuckled as she went to get another newspaper with another crossword puzzle "Here. You earned it."_

_"Thanks." Kevin gratefully took it and headed back upstairs. Ellen shook her head thinking that kid had a tough year from being a normal teenager who had potential of being someone good but instead he became a prophet something that he didn't want to become or want to but he had to accept it eventually. Life can be cruel to you sometimes._

* * *

"Quentin and I went way back – one of the old man's favorites, next to me, it turns out." Benny said as Dean, Jack and Olivia were looking through a notebook. They were gathered at the table with A bloodstained wallet, money clip, keys and matches that are spread out.

"Listen to this. "Age of Aquarius II, 0800," and then there's some other numbers all crossed out. Some other weird names here, too – the Big Mermaid, Solitaire – it's all crossed out, except this one – the Lucky Myra." Dean read,

"Yachts. Names of yachts – _Lucky Myra..."_ Benny replied as he took the notebook from Dean, "...Age of Aquarius II. Look at this one – Sea You Later, spelled s-e-a. I mean, come on." Benny put the notebook down on the table

"These numbers are launch times and destinations, right?" Jack said pointing to it,

"Yeah, expect none of them never made it there. The Lucky Myra left yesterday afternoon and didn't made it. Benny can confirm that it's already been hit." Olivia replied; Benny nodded in confirmation.

"What do you mean by hit?" Dean asked,

"Boarded, burned, and buried at sea. My nest – that's how we fed... How we always fed. We kept a tight little fleet, maybe a half-dozen boats. Nothing ostentatious, just pleasure craft. I must have circled the Americas ten times during my tour. A few of us would act as stringers and patrol the harbors, looking for the right-size target – fat, rich yachts going to far-off ports. Take down the boat's name and destination, radio it to the crew in the water. And then we just, uh... let the ocean swallow up all our sins." Benny explained,

"Vampire pirates. That's what you guys are? Vampirates." Dean declared, Benny chuckled,

"You know, all the years we ran together, I can't believe nobody ever thought of that."

"What do you mean? It's like the third thing you say."

"No, it isn't."

"All right, so your maker is set up around the area, right?" Jack asked as Dean grabbed the wallet and snatched some money from it. He backpocked it and gave some of the money to Jack who accepted it."What are we looking for, exactly?"

"Well, he likes to live in style. He usually rents legitimately. Always remote, always coastal." Benny told them, Dean unfolded a piece of paper which was a map.

"So an island, maybe? You got a cable bill here. Hmm. Quentin's got the NFL package. Prentiss Island. Heard of it?" Dean asked,

"Oh, yeah." Benny replied,

* * *

"So, if you were your makers favorite pet, why did he kill you?" Jack asked as they were on the road to the island where Benny's nest is currently at the moment.

"When you get turned, it's like you're reborn into a vampire nest. Your maker – he means everything to you." Benny answered as he took two blood bags out of the ice chest and handed one of them to Olivia, "I mean, you really start believing he's God. Now, if your maker happens to believe the same thing, well..." they drank from their blood bags at the same time.

"See how that could be a pickle." Dean muttered,

"Well, uh – you guys really have to do that? I mean, right now?" Dean asked grimacing slightly, he was not comfortable with vampires drinking blood in front of him and he wasn't the only one

Olivia chuckled, "Sorry, Dean. We're doing better but we're still recovering."

"Right." Dean said,

"I was with her for seven years and I'm still not used to her drinking blood." Jack told Dean truthfully

"Anyway...our father – he was a jealous god. He kept the family together but kept us apart from the rest of the world, always at sea. I always did what was best for the nest... till I met her. Andrea. Andrea Kormos. Beautiful. I mean, words don't even cut it, you know? Greek, heiress." There was a look of nostalgi on Benny's face remembering his true love as he continued,

"Come on." Jack said a bit skeptic, how could a guy like Benny score a hot girl like her?

"She was sailing a 42-foot sloop to the Canary Islands. Now, I should have called her boat's destination in to my crew, but instead, I joined her on it."

"Seriously? Was Fabio on the cover of that paperback?" Dean joked then he laughed a bit.

"My life changed when she entered it, Dean. Everything I had been or done up to that point just... seemed to vanish... into what we had become together. I mean... We found it, man. Eventually, we settled in Louisiana. And then one night, we were coming home, and the old man – he was just there. Quentin, Sorento, my oldest nestmates. It was only that night I understood what a crime it was to him – me leaving him." sadness and pain crawled on his face, "They pinned me down, and they beheaded me. The last thing I saw was the old man tearing out Andrea's throat."  
Jack and Olivia glanced at each other thinking how similar Benny's relationship was to theirs; when they got together they thought that it was a fairytale like Twilight but in reality, a human and vampire love affair only ends up in blood. They learned that the hard way. They turned their attention back to the road.

"Well, that's what payback's all about – am I right?"

"Docks are up ahead. Should be able to find a dinghy to use." Benny told them as they drove to the docks.

* * *

They came to the Prentiss Island by boat and arrived at the shore. Dean jumped off the boat and secured the rope to strand their boat. Benny threw their bags to Dean as he. Jack and Olivia jumped off the boat and got their bags. They walked through the woods and spotted a mansion not far from here.

Jack was about to text Ellen of where he was at but decided against it deleting the text.

"We're close." Benny said, "Remind you of anything?"

Jack nodded, "Purgatory, right?" he went to get his swords while the others got their weapons.

"It's weird being back – in the world, I mean." Benny said as they tossed their bags down to the ground

"Isn't it?"

"Got that right." Jack replied,

"I mean, what do you do with it all? All the – all the everything? Hell, I don't even know if this world is real, if I'm real.

"Hey, listen to me. I've seen what happens down that rabbit hole, okay? We're real. Benny, this is real. It's the only way to play this game, you get me?" Dean remarked,

they broke into the mansion and sneak through the hallway entry to the main room with weapons

"Time to move, Benny." Dean commanded as Benny looked at a harpsichord

"The old man's harpsichord."

"Benny, come on!" Jack whispered harshly as they walked away but Benny stayed behind as he saw a picture of his lost love.

"No, no, no." Benny muttered, the thought of her being a vampire was surreal

"Benny what are you doing?" Olivia asked as she walked up to him, "We gotta go now." but it was too late as they heard a door open. They looked up to Andrea coming down the stairs with a look of shock.

"Benny?" Andrea asked as she faced him and Olivia

"Andrea." Benny said not taking his eyes off her, but unfortunately their reunion was shortlived when couple of his maker's men sneaked up on him and Olivia knocking them to the floor.

Jack and Dean were behind a wall, listening the beating Benny and Olivia took.

"Idiot." Jack and Dean muttered and they took their cue to leave quietly.

* * *

"Gonna make me do this all over again, aren't you? You and that bitch." that was his old friend Sorento sneering as Benny and Olivia was handcuffed to their respective chairs,

"Hello, Sorento" Benny acknowledged, he turned to Andrea with a distressful look, "He turned you."

She nodded confirming his fears, Olivia looked sympathetic for him feeling sorry that the woman he loved most is the one of the undead.

Jack and Dean split up as they walked down the halls. Jack's cellphone buzzed and he sighed as he went to get it.

"Of all the times she's calling me, this is probably one of the worst." Jack hissed as he answered transporting to a room when he heard someone coming. "What?"

_"What do you mean, _what?" Ellen asked,

"Why did you call me in time like this?" Jack asked slowly,

_"Why are you whispering?"_

"Hard to explain but I'm in the middle of cleaning out a vampires nest and it's kinda went sideways on me."

_"What!"_ Ellen exclaimed as he put his phone on his chest so that no vamps could hear her outburst, "_Are you stupid?! You know better than to go to a vampire nest alone!"_

"I'm not alone, damnit! I've got backup. Dean's with me along,with few others." Jack whispered harshly as he put his phone back to his ear. "The guy has been tracking this nest for a while.

"_What guy? Garth?"_

_"_What? No Well, he and his friend is with us. You don't know them. They're friends "

"_You and Dean have friends? Are you serious?"_

"That's not the point, Ellen!" Jack snapped as he again put his phone against his chest trying to keep his temper in control, once he's done that he put his phone back to his ear, "Look, once we're done cleaning up the nest, meet us at Eagle Harbor, it's in Washington. I'm sending you the location." Jack went on to text the location.

_"Fine, but you and Dean are going to explain for yourselves and while we're at the subject, introduce your friends too. I want to see them personally. I can't believe you boys. "_

Jack sighed while shaking his head, "Whatever." And with that Ellen hung up. "This is not going to end well." He opened the door sliently to check if there was someone there and once the coast was clear, he left the room and headed down the hallway.

* * *

"Sorento, go. Tell the old man it's true." Andrea ordered Sorento with her arms crossed. In the meantime, Olivia and Benny was still handcuffed to their chairs and guarded by Andrea and the others in the main room

"What about her?" Sorento glanced at Olivia

"Tell him about her too." Andrea answered, Sorento left the room heading towards his maker.

"He listens to you now?" Benny asked,

"It's been a long time. Our father has come to trust my judgment over Sorento's. I answer only to him." Andrea replied, this was not the woman he was in love with all those years ago.

"Well, I gotta say that sleeping with a jealous God gotta have its perks." Olivia remarked, "Which he's not by the way." Andrea walked to Olivia and slapped her. Olivia shook her head off the slap laughing a bit.

"Yes, it does." Andrea said, she turned to the others, "Make sure the old man has everything he needs." And when they left, Andrea unexpectingly pulled Benny forward roughly, then stroked his face and kissed him. Olivia looked away not wanting to show her surprised look. That was unexpected wasn't it?

"Oh, Benny. When I heard you were back – I don't know – somehow, I knew it was true. I had to believe it, to hope." Andrea said relieved that he was alive again. Olivia still had her face looked away not wanting to disturb their moment but she had a look of confusion

"Andrea, what happened? The old man said he was gonna bleed you dry." Benny

"I don't know. He changed his mind. I blacked out. When I woke up, I was drinking from his wrist." Andrea explained,

"I'm sorry. All this is because of me. I'm sorry."

"No. It's not your fault." Andrea assured, "You never hid anything from me, Benny. I chose you."

"But why'd you stay... with them, with _him_? Why?"

"You remember what it's like at first. First, everything resets. Life is blood. That's all. And whoever gives it to you –"

"I know. It's complicated. Every damn thing is complicated." Benny got what Andrea was talking about.

Andrea takes a large clasp knife from her waistband and holds it out to Benny while Olivia sneaked a hairpin from her pocket and started to pick her handcuffs. Andrea did notice but chose to ignore it.

"It doesn't have to be."

"Andrea."

"Benny, I can't kill him... " Andrea said as she tucked the knife into his jacket "...none of us can. But you – you came back from the grave. You're proof that he's not all-powerful, that he's not God. He's scared of you, Benny – I know it." She gave him the keys to the handcuffs by pressing into his hand Olivia unlocked the cuffs but didn't

"You understand that I came back to burn his operation to the ground, to stop the killing." Benny stated, just then a door opened to reveal Sorento and the others coming back

"Do what you came for, and we can be together." Andrea stroked his cheek before she stepped away.

"He wants Benny brought to him." Sorento told her,

"And her?" Andrea asked nudging

"Beheading."

* * *

Jack sensed something dead in the hallway as he turned around and saw a vampire spotting him. The vampire lunged but Jack quickly cut his head off without quickly moved the body way to another room and hid it. Once the coast was clear he headed back to the main room.

* * *

"_What the hell do you know about the value of life? You're a vampire." Dean argued as they walked through a forest heading to the portal._

_"Yep. And I think we both know which of our kinds kills more humans." Benny argued back,_

_"Well, statistically speaking, that'd be your –"_

_"Shut it, Cas." Jack told him,_

_"I get it. You're worried what I might do if we make it topside. I'll start eating your little piggies. I already told you, man – by the time I got iced, I was strictly on blood transfusions, donated blood. Not donated to me, I'll give you that, but I paid good black-market scratch for it._

_"So, what is that? Like the vampire Zone diet?"_

_"Guys." Olivia tried to stop the argument but it didn't work_

_"Look, all I'm saying is I started seeing something in humanity, okay? Something that shouldn't be taken. I drink blood. I don't drink people."_

_"And why the hell should I believe you?"_

_"What does it matter what you believe? You got your head so far up your ass, Dean, you don't even realize we're already done for. The angel knows it. We are never gonna make it with him and Jack next to us glowing like a beacon."_

_"Guys, enough." Olivia demanded,_

_"Shut up, Liv." Dean and Benny said, Olivia sighed in exasperation _

_"Do I need to remind you of our deal? Of what you committed to?"_

_"He is gonna get us killed."_

_" We may get to test that theory." Cas spoke as he and Jack looked up,_

_"More monsters?" Dean asked,_

_"No, Leviathan." Jack replied,_

_"Why don't you guys blip us out of here?"_

_"We're too close. We can't. Run!" They did just that running away from Leviathan_

* * *

Jack and Dean met up as they ran into each other heading back to the main room where they saw Olivia on her knees with some of Benny's makers men.

"Any last words, bitch?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna show you boys a new…" She replied as she glanced at Jack and Dean, "World." She disarmed one of the men carrying a machete and went on to behead him as Jack and Dean came to her aid killing the rest of them.

"You all right?" Jack asked; she nodded. "Benny?"

Just then they heard footsteps coming from the stairs. They looked up to see Benny heading downstair.

"It's done." Benny told them, his maker was dead.

"Right, let's go." Jack said as he walked but was stopped by Benny's voice.

"Not yet."

"Andrea?" Olivia asked although it didn't sounded like one. Benny nodded, which made them leave the room and waited outside of the room. Moments later Andrea came joined Benny in the mainroom. Earlier when Sorento took Benny, Andrea headed to her room knowing that Benny would get his revenge and do the right thing. Jack, Dean and Olivia watched Benny wanting her to leave with him but she won't go: she wantedto stay in their maker's house and continue running the pirating operation with Benny. In that moment, Benny knew the real Andrea died when she was turned which broke his undead heart. Andrea was unhappy that Benny refused to stay here so she tried to attack him but Dean was quick to react as he cut her head off.

"I'm sorry, Benny." Olivia said feeling pity for her fellow vampire friend.

"Don't be." Benny shook his head, telling her that there's no need to be sorry for.

* * *

On the road back to the docks in the boat they came, Dean and the others were concerned for Benny, he asked Dean why did he resurrected him and then Dean asked if Benny's ok, he told them that he doesn't know what he is anymore after Andrea's death. They thought back to when they ran away from Leviathan in Purgatory.

* * *

_They ran through the forest from the Leviathan when suddenly, something hit the ground near them in a cloud of thick black smoke making them halt. The smoke cleared as a mass of black goo transformed into a Leviathan._

_"Oh great." Dean deadpanned as two other missiles of black smokes hit the ground and transformed to two Leviathans. They went to attack the group as one of them overpowered Cas. And was about to end him when Benny of all people saved his ass by cutting the leviathan's head off while Jack and Olivia helped Dean taking care of the other Leviathans making a numbers game on them._

_"Is everyone all right?" Jack asked them; they nodded in answer as Benny helped Cas up._

* * *

Jack spotted Ellen and Sam waiting on the dock as the boat arrived at the dock. Dean tossed the rope and their bags to them. Dean and Jack stepped out of the boat as Sam and Ellen looked past them to see Benny and Olivia walking up to them.

"I'm Benny. And this is Olivia." Benny introduced them as he offered his hand to Sam, Sam accepted his hand as Ellen frowned and turned to Jack with a hard stare. She knew that Olivia looked somewhat familiar "Been hearing a lot about you, Sam. You too Ellen."

Sam realized that Benny is a vampire including Olivia when he took Benny's hand so he reached for the knife at his waist. With a headshake, Dean told him to stand down knowingly. Sam let go of Benny's hand.

"I can see you four have a lot to talk about." Benny said noticing the tension as he patted Dean on the arm and left with Olivia following him. Jack and Dean glanced at each other before turning to Sam and Ellen glaring at them. As Jack said earlier, this is not going to end well.


End file.
